Harry Potter and his minds torment
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: From the moment the war ends, Harry is suffering, but he's friends don't know just how much. Follow Harry through his first year after the death of Voldemort, read what he goes through, how he suffers and eventually who helps him. Warnings inside:
1. Chapter 1

The story of Harry Potter belongs to the wonderful JK, I write my own for fun and make no money from my stories.

Warning: Detailed sex scenes, rape, strong language.

Chapter one

As Harry, Ron and Hermione left the headmistresses office after speaking to the portrait of Professor Dumbledore, telling him that he was putting the elder wand back where it belonged, the three friends headed back towards the great hall.

Harry turned towards his friends. 'Listen, I'm going to go up to the Gryffindor tower and get some sleep, I'm exhausted, you two should as well….but I understand if you want to go back to your family Ron.' Harry put his hand on Ron's shoulder. 'I'm sorry Ron, I'm really sorry about Fred,' tears had started to form in Harry's eyes as he looked at the shattered face of his best mate.

Ron looked up at Harry. 'I still can't believe he's gone, it's going to be hard on the family, especially George…' that was all Ron could say before he broke down and starting crying, Hermione grabbed him and pulled him into her arms, crying silently against him.

Harry stared at his friends, he felt the pain in his chest, and before he could stop he was sobbing as well. He put his arms around his two closest friends and they stood there holding each other while they all cried.

After about ten minutes Ron's sobs slowly eased as he held on to his friends. He looked at Hermione and gave her a small smile, then looked at Harry.

'Thanks mate, you go get some sleep, we'll be there soon, but I need to go and see how the family is doing.

Harry nodded and watched as Ron and Hermione turned and slowly made their way down the corridor. Harry turned and slowly started to walk towards the Gryffindor common room, his chest was really hurting him, but his heart was breaking for his friend and the only family he's ever know, knowing they were all suffering with the loss of one of their own, Fred.

Harry could feel the pounding in his chest, the sorrow he felt for the Weasley family and knowing that there were other family's going through the exact same thing.

The guilt Harry felt was overwhelming, he knew most of those people would blame him and they had every right. The tears streaming down Harry's face was making it hard to see where he was going. He started to walk faster and faster until he was running, trying to run away from the feelings going on inside him.

He found himself in a familiar corridor, not at the portrait of the fat lady, but the wall that led to the room of requirement. He stood there staring at the wall trying to control his breathing and emotions. He started to walk back and forth, and then the door of the room appeared.

Harry ran to the door and yanked it open, flung himself inside, closing the door behind him. He didn't know what he expected to find but when he looked around, he found he was in the Gryffindor common room. He stood there staring around at the familiar room, a room he loved and felt so at home in, with the sofa's and squishy old arm chairs scattered around the room, the portraits on the walls, and the fireplace blazing with a warming fire.

As he looked around he felt the anger rise and before he knew it he had his wand out and was blasting everything he could find, not caring what he hit. He was screaming, but he couldn't tell you what he was screaming only that he could feel and hear the screams coming from his throat. After a while he collapsed in a heap on the floor, he was crying so hard he could hardly breathe.

Harry woke up some time later, still lying on the floor and looked around. The room was a mess but the sofa in front of the fire was still somewhat in tacked. He got up and walked slowly over and dropped heavily onto it, staring into the flames. His eyes were sore and his chest was still hurting with the pain of losing so many people, and he knew it was all his fault. If only he had finished it earlier, done something different, some might have been saved. Fred, Remus, Tonks, Colin, and all the other bodies he had seen.

They were gone, how was he going to face all the families knowing he had caused their pain. The pain in his chest was agonizing, but he knew he deserved it. His parents, Sirius, Dumbledore, Mad-Eye, Hedwig, Dobby, They were all gone, gone because of him.

He took a deep breath to calm himself when the conversation with Dumbledore at King's Cross station came into his mind, he knew he could have just gone on, he knew that was the easy thing to do but it wasn't the right thing to do. He had to come back and finish it and in one way he was glad he did come back. He had finished Voldemort. Tom Riddle could no longer hurt anyone else and cause anymore suffering. But was that cost worth it, when so many had died. Harry looked into the fire and felt an overwhelming heartache for his parents.

'Mum, dad…' he started to cry again. 'I did it, I got Voldemort. He will never do this to any other family. I miss you so much, I wish you were here to tell me what to do. I need you…please…help me… how can I face everyone. How can I face the Weasley's? They have been so good and kind to me, treating me as one of the family, treating me like a son, or brother. Now I have caused them to suffer with the loss of Fred, and Remus and Tonks. Dad I'm so sorry, Moony, he just had a son, and now he will be alone…Teddy. God…how will I be able to do my duty as godfather when I'm the one responsible that he no longer has parents.'

Harry collapsed again, this time on the sofa, he was crying so hard, 'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.' he sobbed then he thought of Ginny. 'Ginny…I love you so much, I was hoping when all this was over we would be able to have a life together, now…I know that's not going to happen, how could she not hate me for what I've done, causing the death of one of her brothers,' the pain of losing Ginny was crushing Harry's chest, and the pain was excruciating.

Harry didn't know how long he stayed there, lying on the couch crying, but he felt angry, tired and drained. He had to get away from here, away from everyone. He need to be alone to come to terms with what he had done. He felt the pain as he realised that he will never see his friends again, see Ginny again. He had to let them all grieve without him around to remind them all that he caused there pain.

Harry sat there thinking of what he was going to do and where he was going to go. He knew he could go to Grimmauld Place, but he also knew that would be the first place his friends would look for him. He knew he would have to go to Gringotts and get some gold out of his vault, but he didn't know how the goblins would feel after his break in. He could offer the pay for the damage that had been done using the Black family vault that Sirius had left him, hopefully the goblins would agree to this and quickly. Right, he thought, that's the first thing he would have to do…then what. Where would he go? He sat there thinking for a while before an idea came to him. Yes, he could go there for now until he could work out what he would do.

As he was thinking, he felt that he still had his invisibility cloak tucked inside a pocket of his jacket, he had his wand, so he knew he could get away before anyone could see him. He just had to make himself get up. He felt drained and also a little hungry, maybe he should try and eat something first while no one knew where he was, that way he would have time to form a plan and work everything out.

He decided to call Kreacher to bring him something to eat. Hopefully that would clear his mind so he could work out what to do.

'Kreacher,' a few seconds later there was a crack as Kreacher appeared before him.

'Master Harry, it's good to see you are ok.'

'Thanks Kreacher, listen, I'm a bit hungry, do you think you could bring me some food and something to drink here in this room?'

'Of course Master, is there anything specific you would like?'

'No, nothing specific, just grab some things and also could you pack some food and drink as well, I'm going to be leaving soon, and I'm not sure how long it will be for me to be able to get more. Just pack a few things and bring them with the food that I'll eat now. And also, if anyone asks, please don't tell anyone where I am or that I'm leaving, I need some time alone, ok?'

'Anything Master wishes, I will pack some food for you to travel with and bring you something to eat now, I'll be gone only a few minutes.'

'Thank you Kreacher, I'll be waiting,' with a bow and a crack, Kreacher was gone.

Harry sat there staring into the fire, knowing he was running away, but he thought it was best for everyone, they will not want him around to remind them of what he have put them through, this way they can grieve without the reminder of what he had brought upon everyone. He deserve to be alone and after everything he'd done, putting everyone's lives in danger, everyone close to him at risk, he will not let anyone else he care about die even if that means never seeing them again, never seeing Ron and Hermione again, never to see Ginny again, never to feel her touch, her caress, her kisses.

Harry felt tears well up in his eyes and start to fall again, he angrily swiped them away. Ginny deserved better. He's an evil person for letting them all fight with him, he should have told them, anyway he could that they couldn't. This was between him and Voldemort, and now people have lost their lives, people Harry care about. Harry stood and started pacing angrily in front of the fire, angry at himself for allowing this to happen, angry for the pain everyone was now going through. He picked up a cushion from the couch and tossed it angrily across the other side of the room, he was about to pick up a small side table when a crack announced Kreacher had returned.

'Master Harry, I have brought you food and pumpkin juice, and I have also packed some food for you as well. Might I ask where you are going when you leave, Kreacher could come with you and look after you.'

'Thanks Kreacher, I really appreciate that you want to accompany me but I need to be alone for a while, I hope you understand. I don't know how long I will be gone, I just need to sort some things out. If you want you can stay here at Hogwarts or go back to Grimmauld Place, the choice is yours.

'Kreacher will return to Master's home then,' the elf made a bow, 'and wait for you to return, if you need anything Master, I will come when you call and do master's bidding.'

'Thank you Kreacher, and I also wanted to thank you for helping during the battle, you really didn't need to do that, but I'm sure Master Regulus would have been very proud of you. I'm really proud of you Kreacher, and I do know that when I've sorted some things out, I will return to Grimmauld Place. Thanks again Kreacher, you can go now if you wish.

Kreacher bowed again to Harry and with a crack he was gone.

Harry looked at the food Kreacher had brought him, there were roast beef sandwiches and a treacle tart, with pumpkin juice. Harry smiled. Kreacher knew what he's likes and dislikes were. He made a good choice. He sat back down in front of the fire and started to eat. He really didn't feel like eating but he knew that he had some difficult things to do and he needed to keep his strength up. He ended up eating two sandwiches and finished off the jug of pumpkins juice.

Harry stood and pulled out the invisibility cloak put his wand in his back pocket and was just about to walk toward the door, when it opened.

Harry stared at the beautiful face of Ginny as she looked around and spotted him. He could see she had been crying, she had smudged over her face and her eyes were red and puffy, but she still took his breath away.

Ginny spotted Harry and a small smile played across her lips, a few tears escaped her eyes but she let them fall. Ginny couldn't help but notice that Harry looked terrible, bruises, cuts and scratches all over him. He was covered in dirt and blood, but she didn't know whether or not it was his. There was a lot of blood on his chest right above his heart, but then she stared at his face and his beautiful green eyes. She had missed him so much. She started to walk toward him when a strange look came over his face. She stopped not knowing what to do.

'Harry?' she said a little uncertain, 'are you alright, you look awful?' Ginny stood there staring at Harry wondering whether or not he was going to answer. She took another couple of steps when Harry finally spoke.

'Ginny, you shouldn't be here, go back to your family,' he was getting angry but not with Ginny, but with himself. He had put her through so much already he didn't want her to be hurt again. Not now, not ever. 'Ginny, you need to stay away from me before I hurt you too, it's in me, I can feel it, and I don't want to hurt anyone else. Ginny leave, please.'

Ginny looked at Harry, her face showed she was first hurt then angry. 'Harry, don't do this, you won't hurt me, I know you won't. I want to be with you, I love you Harry, and now you want to send me away.' she'd started to get angry, 'I have waited for all those months not knowing where you were or even if you were alive. You left without a word. You left me.' her voice was rising with her anger. 'Then when you did come back you ignored me, and then I had to watch as Hagrid carried your body back to us from the forest. Did you know how much that hurt, to think you were dead, I wanted to die too. I didn't want to live anymore, knowing you were gone. I will not let you leave again…'

'Ginny!' Harry shouted, 'you can't understand, please just leave, I don't want to do this anymore. I care too much about you for you to be around me and get hurt…or worse. Please, just leave me alone. Nobody can help me or understand what I've gone through, why I did the things I did. I'm sorry that I hurt you but I can't take the chance of you being killed just because were together, please.' Harry started to cry again, so he turned his back on Ginny so she wouldn't see how much this was hurting him to send her away, but it was for the best.

As he stood there crying softly, Ginny had slowly and quietly walked up behind him. He felt her before she put a hand on his arm, turning him around. He looked into her eyes and saw the tears falling down her face. His heart was breaking knowing that he was already hurting her, but it was the only way to guarantee her safety.

'Harry, you don't have to do this, we will get through this together.' she put both hands on either side of Harry's face and made their eyes meet. She slowly stretched up and kissed him very softly and gently on the lips. When she pulled away, she saw his eyes were bright, but he had a determined look on his face, she knew she hasn't gotten through to him yet, but she had to keep trying. 'Harry, please, you and I are meant to be together, I can feel it. I sensed you here, that was how I was able to find you and come into the room. The love I have for you is so strong that I knew you would come back to me eventually, if I was patient. I was hurting not knowing everything, or where you were but I knew you would come back to me. Please Harry, now you here, let's just sit and talk, even if you don't want to talk, we can just sit and let me hold you. Let me love you Harry.'

Harry was staring into Ginny's chocolate brown eyes seeing all the love she had for him. She loved him, just as much as he loved her. He put his hand on her face and ran his thumb across her lips. Her lips parted at his touch and he felt his heart race. He slowly lowered his hand to her neck, he was watching his hand as it lightly caressed her throat, and he kept watching his hand as if it had a mind of its own. His hand ever so slowly kept caressing her throat then it moved further down, with the back of his hand he very gently moved it between her breasts. Then his hand slowly, ever so slowly and gently touched her breast. He heard Ginny's intake of breath at his touch. He looked up into her eyes and saw she looked shocked. He brought his other hand up and touch her other breast, gently caressing them, running his thumbs over her nipples. After a minute he brought his hands up and cradled her face and he took the last step left between them and lowered his head and kissed her fiercely, passionately. He let go of her face and wrapped his arms around her tightly kissing her, loving her, and he didn't want to stop.

Ginny stood there, at first shocked that Harry had touched her breasts and then the look in his eyes when he look at her and put his hands on each side of her face. The look was wanting, fierce, then he kissed her, a savage kiss. She had never been kissed like this before from Harry, he was always gentle. He was acting like a drowning man, fighting for life, fighting himself as he was drowning in her kisses. She grabbed him as she kissed him back, never wanting to let him go. She felt his hands roam over her body, down her back until he grabbed her backside and pulled her tightly against him.

She could feel his need, his longing, when she felt his arousal growing, she gasped and pulled back from the kiss, looking up into his eyes, searching for the meaning of his actions, it was lust, pure and simple. It shocked her, the look on his face was not like the Harry she knew, there was anger, need, and torment there. She knew she needed to get herself and him back under control. She looked up into his eyes, looking as calmly as she could, though she was anything but calm.

'Harry, listen to me, I love you, I want to be with you, but this is not the time. You need rest, you need Madame Pomfrey to look at you. Your hurt and you need to take the time to heal, not just your wounds but your heart and mind as well. I will stay with if you want me to and then you are coming home with us, back to the Burrow, where you can rest.

Harry looked at her hearing her words and the panic started to take over him. No, he thought to himself, he's not going there, he was going away, to stay away from everyone so they wouldn't get hurt again. But as he looked into Ginny's beautiful eyes and saw the love there, he felt his resolve softening, he wanted to be with her, he wanted her with him forever, but he also wanted to run. He grabbed her hand and led her to the sofa, he needed her, and he needed her now. He couldn't understand what these feelings were but he knew he had to have her.

As Harry sat down he pulled Ginny down on his lap, making her straddle him. He grabbed her fiercely and started kissing her again. He couldn't stop, his hands were all over her, they reached down and started to undo the buttons of her top, she grabbed his hands to try and stop him. She pulled her mouth away to protest, but Harry pulled her head back to him and he continued kissing her, his other hand still at the buttons of her top. Ginny was starting to struggle, trying to push his hand away. All of a sudden a loud angry snarl erupted from Harry and he pulled at her top roughly tearing it open, then did the same to her bra. He pulled away from kissing her and as Ginny tried to cover herself, Harry grabbed her hands and pulled them behind her back and flipped her over onto her back and lay down on top of her but she kept struggling under him. He stared at her exposed breasts as his mouth slowly made their way to one of them.

'Harry please, don't do this, I know your hurting but please, you're not yourself, let me help you, this is not the time, Harry please stop. Don't Harry, stop.' she was begging him, and as she looked up into his eyes she saw that his eyes were black and his face was angry. He didn't seem to have even heard her. If she could just get my hands free, she thought. Just as she thought this, Harry muttered something and she felt her hands get tied and she couldn't move them.

Harry brought his hand out from behind Ginny knowing he didn't need to hold her hands anymore, they were bound. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, but he couldn't stop. Something inside of him was so angry and determined to have her. He could hear her begging for him to stop but the words had no meaning. He looked down at her exposed breasts again lowered his mouth. She was so soft and sweet he couldn't get enough of her, he needed her. He sat up straddling her as he used his wand so her ripped top and bra flew off of her. He then started to undo her jeans. He looked up at her and saw she was crying but he still couldn't stop. He pulled his jumper over his head and then his shirt and threw them to the floor. He heard Ginny gasp, she was looking at his chest. He looked down and saw a bloody gaping wound on his chest. He ignored it, and looked back up, then stood for a few minutes and stripping off the rest of his clothes along with his shoes.

As Ginny was staring at the wound on his chest, she felt scared, there was so much blood and thought he must be hurting. She lifted her eyes and stared at Harry, she had to try to get through to him, so she spoke very softly and lovingly.

'Harry, look at me, look into my eyes, please.' Harry slowly looked at her and then finished stripping. Ginny was starting to panic, she couldn't let him do this, he would hate himself and he wouldn't be able to forgive himself, and she didn't know if she could forgive him if he went through with this. She knew there was something wrong, she just had to get free and try to get through to him. 'Harry, listen to me, if you keep going you are going you will regret it and it will hurt me more than it did when you left, and you said you didn't want to hurt me. Please Harry, hear me, listen to me. You are good and brave and you have people who love you. Please Harry, don't do this. Get the help you need, then when the time comes we can be together. But not like this. Please, please Harry, stop.'

Harry had finished taking all his clothes off and was looking back down at Ginny as she was talking. He didn't understand the words she was saying. All he heard was the thumping of his heart and the ache in his chest. He needed her now and he slowly reached down and pulled Ginny's shoes and jeans off, she only had her knickers left on, she was so beautiful. He was looking at her and he could feel his arousal pulsing, he had to have her now. As he was standing there completely naked, he looked at her eyes and saw she was looking at He's body. He couldn't read the expression she had on her face, but there was a small look of fire in her eyes. He reached down and ripped her knickers off of her and tossed them aside. He knew he could lose her forever if he didn't stop, but something inside of him wouldn't let him stop, like there was something controlling him.

He lay back down on top of her and kissed her again, his hand caressing her body as they moved up and down. He's hands slowly moved to her breasts and started to roll her nipples between his finger and thumb, he felt a gasp escape from Ginny's lips. He looked up and saw that she was enjoying it. He decided to lower his head and moved his mouth over her breast and slowly and very gently grazed his teeth against her nipple. She groaned in pleasure, saying his name over and over again. He smiled and started on her other nipple as his hand slowly made its way down between her legs, and held her, feeling her heat and wetness on his hand. He moaned with pleasure as he slowly moved her legs further apart. He let his fingers fondle and caress the heat and wetness within her. He wanted her now but he also wanted her to enjoy this.

Ginny couldn't believe it, she was groaning in pleasure with the feelings Harry was enticing from her. Then the feel of his mouth and teeth against her breast was driving her over the edge. She felt wonderful and didn't want to stop him anymore. She felt his hand slip between her legs and she gasped, his hand held her and she was writhing with ecstasy. Then she felt his fingers move inside of her and she groaned and writhed beneath his hand. The sensations building within her felt like she was going to explode, she didn't want him to stop. Finally she decided to stop fighting it and enjoy what Harry was doing to her.

'Harry,' she gasped, breathless. 'Harry, that feels wonderful, please, I want you, don't stop, don't stop,' she begged and couldn't believe she wanted this or allowing Harry to do this.

Harry looked up at her and realized he was driving her crazy with pleasure, but he had one more thing he wanted to do to her before he finally made love to her. He slowly kissed and licked his way down her stomach, flicking his tongue along her beautiful body. He could hear her groan with pleasure and it made him more excited. He kept kissing and licking his way down until his mouth closed around her wetness. He heard her gasped and her hips were bucking under his mouth. He was enjoying himself and he knew she was enjoying herself as well. He flicked his tongue against her and she was writhing more and trying to get her arms from around her back, so he muttered a spell and her hands came free. Her hands came from behind her and grasped his head and opened her legs wider.

With each flick of his tongue he could feel the tightening of her stomach muscles under his hands, he flicked his tongue faster and faster until she screamed his name and he knew she was having an orgasm. He kept licking her for a few more minutes while her orgasm was reaching its peak, then he brought himself up and lowered his body in between her legs. He slowly entered her watching her face as her orgasm reached its final peak and he thrust into her and with everything he had. He heard her gasp and stopped moving, then as his movements were building up momentum, she started to move with him, gasping and groaning in pleasure, he knew it wouldn't be long, he wanted it to last forever. After a few minutes of them both groaning in pleasure, he heard her groans growing louder and her thrust were becoming frantic. He thrust harder and faster until he felt it, he was cuming, and so was she. He moaned her name over and over until he finally screamed her name as it finally exploded within him. He heard her yell his name and felt her tighten around him as she came with him. He fell on top of her and was breathing heavily as she reached up and ran her hands on his head. Her breathing slowly receding to normal as his head rested on her chest and his own breathing coming back under control. He kissed her chest very gently and raised his head and looked up at her. She was looking at him with tears in her eyes, he didn't know if he had hurt her or she was happy.

'Ginny are you okay?' he kept looking at her, and finally she started to sob, sobbing harder and harder. 'Ginny, did I hurt you, I'm sorry if I did, I don't know what came over me, I love you, please, talk to me,' he grabbed her and hugged her tight holding her while she cried. 'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry,' and he started to cry. God what had he done.

Ginny lay there, first feeling wonderful, and then she felt embarrassed and ashamed. She knew she enjoyed it but she didn't want it to happen this way the first time and she started crying. Harry was talking to her but she couldn't respond. She felt his arms wrap around her and hold her. Rubbing her back, she felt his tears and knew he was crying as well, she grabbed hold of Harry and hugged him fiercely. As soon as her sobs stopped she felt his stop as well, but she didn't know what to say to him, so she just lay there and they held each other.

After a few minutes Harry lifted his head again and looked into Ginny's eyes. He could see the confusion and hurt in her eyes and also embarrassment. He felt ashamed at what he did because he knew he had raped her, he couldn't believe he could ever do such a thing and didn't know what had come over him. He finally started to realise that everything he had been through was taking its toll on him. He knew he had to explain everything to Ginny or risk losing her forever. He shuddered at the thought, but he knew he had no choice. He couldn't lose her, not now, not ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Harry took a deep breath, and then sighed. 'Ginny, we need to talk, there's some things you need to know, things I never wanted anyone to know, things I've done. I'll give you some privacy so you can get dressed and then I'll get Kreacher to bring some food and drinks in for us. It's going to take a while to explain everything.' Harry stood and picked up his clothes and headed for the stairs to the dormitories, forgetting he was in the room of requirement. He made his way to his room and found it looked the same as usual so he opened the door and entered his room to dress and get his thoughts in order before he had to start explaining everything to Ginny. He had to make her understand, he loved her so much it hurt, and it hurt when he had to leave her behind and he didn't think he could do it again. He just hoped she would listen to him.

Ginny lay there after Harry left to go and get dressed, she picked up her clothes and saw that they were a mess, she grabbed her wand and repaired her top, bra and knickers. She slowly got dressed then sat on the sofa with her knees up and her arms around them rocking back and forth as she started crying and couldn't stop. She couldn't understand why Harry did that to her. Would she be able to forgive him? Her anger was building inside her, boiling out of her, she was furious and hurt. She had always wanted Harry to be the first to make love to her, but what had just happened hadn't been making love, it was violent, aggressive and it hurt. Hurt physically as well as emotionally and she didn't know what to do.

After about twenty minutes Harry slowly made his way back down the stairs to the common room. He felt anxious and scared, wondering what Ginny would say and if she would listen to him and would she forgive him. He still couldn't believe he had done that to her. He thought it might still be ok, she did seem to have enjoyed it at least, well he thought she did, he hoped she did but he wasn't sure of anything anymore. He started to shake as he reached the bottom step. He stopped and took a few deep breaths, he thought he better call and see if she was decent.

'Ginny, are you dressed, can I come back in?' he waited, hearing nothing, he called again. 'Ginny, are you alright?' still he waited, he finally took a small step and glanced quickly to see if she was dressed or if she was even still there. He saw her sitting fully dressed on the sofa, rocking back and forth. His heart sank, he didn't think she would ever forgive him, but he had to try. He slowly walked across the room until he came up beside her, she still hadn't moved. He slowly moved in front of her and sat down on the sofa next to her but giving her a little room if she wanted it. He saw her arms tighten around her legs and his heart was aching in his chest, and he knew he was losing her, but he had to try just once to get her to hear everything, then it was up to her. He would leave her to sort out her feelings and give her time and space to decide.

Ginny could feel him sitting next to her and tightened her arms around her legs, she didn't know if she was trying to protect herself or if she was just trying to keep from hitting him or hexing him. She kept her wand in her back pocket so not to temp herself into hexing him. She slowly looked over at him and saw his head lowered and his shoulders slumped. She knew he was sorry and she knew there was something wrong, but she still didn't know if she could forgive him or even let him touch her again. While she was looking at him, she could see the front of his shirt still had blood on it and some of it was fresh, her heart ached but she still couldn't touch him or say anything. She was scared that if she did open her mouth she would lash out at him, and she was trying to control herself, and to give him a chance to explain. She still didn't know if she wanted an explanation.

Harry lifted his head and took a deep breath. He needed to start to tell her everything he just wasn't sure how to begin. Some of it sounds so impossible he wondered if she would even believe him.

'Ginny…' he started but didn't get another word out as Ginny exploded.

'Don't, don't you dare,' she jumped up and started pacing back and forth in front of him. 'How could you… do you realise what you have done. I trusted you and loved you and was willing to give you everything, but you didn't care, first you broke up with me, then you left and when you did return you let me think you were dead. And now…' she started to cry, her breath coming in sharp intakes. She continued, 'Do you realise what you have done, how could you do that to me, I always wanted you to be the first to make love to me but that wasn't making love, that was rape!.' she yelled louder than he had ever heard even from Mrs. Weasley. She stopped yelling, crumpling to the floor and sobbed harder than Harry had ever heard before.

Harry sat not knowing what to do. It was finally hitting him of what he had done. He felt disgusted at what he had done and he felt like he was going to be sick. He had raped her, he tied her hands and forced himself on her. Oh god what had he done. He stood up looking down at Ginny knowing he had lost her, knowing she could never forgive him and his heart was breaking. He wanted to hold her and tell her how much he loved her and how sorry he was but he knew she wouldn't listen to him, she would probably hex him. His heart was thumping against his ribs trying to burst free, the pain from his wound was getting worse but he ignored it, he deserved everything that hurt him now. He looked down at Ginny one more time and he started to cry, he couldn't do this to her or anyone anymore. He turn picked up his invisibility cloak and slipped it on. His wand was already in his back pocket. He looked once more down at Ginny and knew it was over. She hadn't moved from the floor, still crying. He turned grabbed his bag Kreacher had packed and just as he was about to walk through the door he whispered.

'I love you, I'm so sorry,' and with that he walked through the door and down the corridor. He didn't see anyone and of course no one could see him. He kept walking until he ended up down at the busted gates. As soon as he was on the other side he took one last look at Hogwarts, one last look at the place he called home, then apparated away.

Professor McGonagall was sitting in her office going over some paperwork and working on all that had to be done before the school could re-open. As she was sitting there she caught a glimpse of light out of the corner of her eyes. She stood up and walked towards the source of light. It was Dumbledore's pensieve, and it had a memory floating in it, she wondered who put it there. Looking around the room she was going to ask one of the portraits who had been here using it. She noticed most of the old headmasters were not in the paintings, probably in other parts of the castle seeing the damage for themselves. Dumbledore was sitting in his chair staring at her, so she walked over and decided to ask him.

'Albus, do you know who has been in here using your pensieve?'

Dumbledore looked intensely at Minerva McGonagall deciding whether or not he should tell her. With everything Harry has gone through he thought it would be better if she knew. She might be able to help him get through this.

'Yes Minerva, it was Harry.'

'Harry, but what was he looking at, who's memory?'

'I think it would be wise for you to have a look yourself, if I'm right it will answer a lot of questions and you might be in a position to help Harry. He's going to need support, guidance and his friends. When you do see what the memory contains Minerva, you'll understand about a lot of things I could not tell you before, and it will help you when you question Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger. They will be able to fill in the blanks once you know the basic story behind what Harry has been doing over the last few months.'

Minerva looked at Albus, wondering what he was trying to tell her. She decided to do as he asked. She nodded and went back to the pensieve and a little apprehensive, she went into the memory.

After a while she came back out looking pale and shocked. She looked up at Albus, but he was gone. She went round to her chair and sat down, wondering how Harry was doing, knowing that he was supposed to die, how did he have the courage to go through with it? At least now she knew why Voldemort didn't die when he killed Harry's parents and then tried to kill Harry and why his spell rebounded on him. She sat thinking about that, she knew now why Albus and Harry had refused to tell anybody about them. If one of the death eaters had found out it could have meant a whole army of death eaters who couldn't die. After a while she decided to speak with Kingsley, he's trustworthy and will not let this information out. After that she will need to speak with Harry, Ron and Hermione and get them to fill in the rest of the story. She knew that they will not want to tell her, but once she explains that she already knew and that she understands how dangerous that information was, they should tell her the rest. First she needed to contact Kingsley.

She walked over her fireplace and threw some floo powder into the fireplace, stuck her head in and said 'Minerva McGonagall Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister for Magic, this is extremely urgent,' she appeared moments later in Kingsley's fireplace.

'Minerva, what's happened, is something wrong?' asked Kingsley, looking worried.

'No Kingsley, nothing more has happened but I do have some very important information I need to talk to you about and also…show you something. Could you please come straight to my office it is rather urgent.'

'Of course, I'll be there in ten minutes, I just have to let my staff know where I am.' Kingsley nodded and walked out of his office.

Minerva withdrew her head and sat back at her desk, trying to work out how to help Harry without this information getting out. She knew the Weasley's were very fond of Harry and would do almost anything for him, and they were very trustworthy, they have been members of the order of the phoenix. She will discuss that with Kingsley as well. She sat there in her thoughts not realising how much time had flown by, when suddenly her fireplace turned green and Kingsley stepped out. He straightened up and turned to Minerva.

'Minerva, what's all this about, what's so urgent?' asked Kingsley looking puzzled.

Minerva thought for a minute then decided. 'Kingsley before I tell you anything I think you should see the memory that was left in the pensieve by Harry. You will understand more if you see this first.'

Kingsley looked at Minerva, wondering what was going on, but he walked over and looked at the pensieve. He looked back at Minerva and she nodded so he turned back and went in to look at the memory.

Minerva sat back behind her desk, knowing it will be a few minutes before Kingsley came back out. She sat there working out how she was going to bring this up with Harry. She heard Harry say horcruxes but at the time, she never knew what he meant, she had never heard the word before. But after seeing that memory and knowing Voldemort split his soul, she realised that was what a horcrux was. After a while Kingsley come back out and stepped over to Minerva's desk and sat down heavily in the chairs opposite and he was pale as a ghost.

'My god, is this all true, we at the ministry had discussed how Voldemort might have survived after the attack on Harry and his parents, but never would have thought he'd split his soul, and Harry, how did he do it after finding out he was one, that must have been traumatising on him knowing unless he died Voldemort would never die. That poor young man, hadn't he gone through enough. I really don't know what to say Minerva.'

'Well first we have to make sure this information doesn't come to light, if the death eaters that are still out there find out we could have a lot more who will be unable to die. Do you agree Kingsley, that this information must remain between us and of course Harry, Ron and Hermione?'

'Of course Minerva, this cannot get out, but how did Harry go about finding them, this is incredible. Have you spoken to Harry since last night?'

'No, I haven't, once I saw the memory I want to discuss it with you first before I went and found Harry, Ron and Hermione. There is a couple more things I wish to discuss with you first.' Kingsley nodded so she continued, 'One, that we honour Severus and have a painting done to be hung in this office and we need an official statement from you stating as much as we can about how he was actually working with Albus and that Albus was dying so he planned his death with Severus. What do you think Kingsley?'

'I think that is an excellent idea, he deserves it, but how did he manage to keep everything hidden from Voldemort? Wasn't Voldemort excellent at occlumense, wouldn't he have been able to look into Severus' mind and find out that he really was a spy for Albus?'

'Yes Voldemort was excellent, but so was Severus, he would have been able to block his thought of his double cross and only let Voldemort see what he allowed him to see, it was a highly dangerous thing to do but after seeing what was in the pensieve and remembering what Harry had said last night to Voldemort about Severus being loyal to Dumbledore because he was in love with Lily Potter. Poor Severus, I just hope he can forgive me for some of the things I said about him.'

'I'm sure he would Minerva. What were the other things you wanted to discuss?'

'Oh yes, well Albus told me to look in the pensieve because it might be useful in helping Harry, he's going to need all our support and friendship, and I thought that the Weasley's would be best for that. They have been like a family to Harry for years now and I know they care deeply about him, they are also very trustworthy, I thought after I spoke with Harry, Ron and Hermione, we could discuss letting the Weasley's know about everything in a hope that they might be able to help Harry adjust. We'll have to decide if it is worth the risk in letting so many know and it will have to be after Fred's funeral, they do not need anything more upsetting right now.'

'Yes, you are quite right. The Weasley's would be best to help Harry cope with everything, but only if they understood everything. It will be a shock to them to find out what their son, Hermione and Harry were doing for the last few months, and how much danger they were really in. Merlin…I still have a hard time believing it myself. Poor Harry, to know he had to die, I don't think I would have had the courage to do it, I'd like to think I could.'

'I quite agree, it was a very brave and noble thing he did, now we just have to find a way to help him cope. I believe he doesn't trust many people and especially the ministry, but I do know that he admires you, and I think he knows that I have always been fond of him, no matter how much trouble he and his friends got into. Anyway, first well get something to eat and some tea and discuss what has to be done. Will you be able to stay for a while, this is going to take some time.'

'Yes, of course, I told my staff where I was and that I probably wouldn't be back tonight unless there is an emergency, so we can take our time and work through all this. When would you like to talk to Harry?'

'I thought tomorrow, let him get some rest, that will give us the time we need. How about we make it around 11:00 tomorrow morning, that way they can have sleep in and we can also get what we need done. It's going to be a very stressful meeting tomorrow, so after we finish here, we need to get some rest ourselves.'

'Right then, did you say something about food and tea, that would surely help right now.' Kingsley smiled, 'Ok, let's get started.'

It was morning, Ginny woke, looking around the room, was she in the common room. She didn't remember how she got here, then she remembered she was in the room of requirement and she was alone, and Harry had gone. She got up and stretched, feeling very sore in some unusual places.

'Oh,' said Ginny as she remembered everything that happened last night. She went up the stairs and walked into the bathroom, looking in the mirror she realised she looked terrible. Her eyes were red and puffy and she had smudges on her face. She filled the basin with water and washed her face. Better she thought but you could tell that she had been crying. Everyone will think it was because of Fred, even though part of it was about Fred, but the other part was about Harry and what he had done. She knew something was wrong when she first saw him, but she still went to him anyway. That might have been a big mistake, she was so confused, what was she going to do, could she ever forgive Harry after what he did. He tied her up, he had raped her, even though she had to admit it to herself after the first initial shock of what he was doing, she did enjoy what Harry had done to her. The feelings that he gave her, it was amazing, but it was also wrong, he forced himself onto her even when she told him to stop.

Ginny felt like she was going to cry again, but she stood straight and pushed everything from her mind for now. She had to find him first, he said he was going to explain to her, she knew that she didn't give him a chance when she started yelling at him, so he had left. She will have a talk to Hermione, maybe she knows where he was. After one last look in the mirror she left the room of requirement.

When professor McGonagall had sent a message asking Hermione, Ron and Harry to meet her in her office at 11 the next morning, Hermione and Ron had gone to Gryffindor tower to let Harry know. When they went in and upstairs to Harry and Ron's old room, they found it empty.

'Where do you think he is, his bed doesn't even look slept in?' Hermione said looking worried.

'I don't know, but we'd better go look for him. He might have decided to visit Hagrid or maybe even Dumbledore's tomb.' said Ron.

Hermione and Ron left Gryffindor tower and headed down the staircase and headed towards the main doors of Hogwarts. Before they reached them they had a quick glance in the great hall, but couldn't see him there, they didn't think he would be as they had only just left there themselves. They walked out the doors and headed towards Dumbledore's tomb. They couldn't see him from the distance they were from the tomb so they kept walking towards thinking he might be sitting behind it for some privacy. As they reached it they saw no sign of Harry.

'Well, he's not here Hermione, where do you think we should look next?' asked Ron.

'We'll try Hagrid's then I think we go back to Gryffindor tower and see if we can find the marauder's map. It might be that Harry is hiding or just trying to find somewhere to be alone. Come on, let's get to Hagrid's first see if he's there.' Hermione motioned to Ron. They started walking down towards Hagrid's hut when they stopped dead in their tracks.

Hermione grabbed Ron's arm and a small sob escaped her lips. 'Oh Ron, look, it's almost completely destroyed.'

'Yeah, it is, come on, we'd better get down there, we can help Hagrid repair it if he wants us too. First we have to find Harry.' Ron said grabbing Hermione's hand and they both started walking again.

They got to Hagrid's hut, or what was left of it, there was no sign of Harry or Hagrid. They called a few times hoping Hagrid might hear them, but no answer.

'What do we do now, where should we look for him?' Hermione asked starting to look very worried.

'Come on, we'll go see if the maps with Harry's stuff. He's gotta be around somewhere.' he grabbed Hermione's hand again and they started walking back up to Hogwarts when a thought came to him. 'Hermione, have you seen Ginny at all since…?'

Hermione looked stunned. 'No I haven't. Do you think they are somewhere together? Maybe Harry is finally going to tell her what he's been up to for the last few months.' she had a huge smile on her face, but Ron scowled. 'Ron, don't, you know how Harry feels. It hurt him deeply to leave Ginny, but he didn't want to put her in any danger. He loves her Ron, please don't start anything if they are together.'

Ron looked at Hermione and realised that she was right, but he still couldn't help being concerned. Ginny was his little sister and she was so hurt when Harry broke up with her.

'I know Hermione, I just can't help it, he hurt her so, and I know she loves him. I just don't want to see her hurt again.'

'I know, Ron, but it's over now, Harry did it, he finished Voldemort. He was always concerned that Voldemort or his death eaters might take Ginny in a way to lure him to them, he only did it to protect her. You know what he's like, always trying to protect everyone, but especially Ginny. Come on, we'll look for the map and then decide what we're going to do.'

'How do you know he was worried about them taking Ginny?'

'He talked when he had nightmares remember, well when you were gone, I heard him say that they took her, the death eaters took my Ginny.' Hermione looked sadly at Ron who nodded but didn't say anything, they kept walking up to Gryffindor towers

Hermione and Ron went into Ron's old room and went through Harry's rucksack. Starting pulling things out and then they remembered the pouch he had around his neck, and looked through that, finally finding it at the bottom of the bag. Ron grabbed the map unfolded it, Hermione drew her wand and activated the map.

They both bent over the map looking at the dots, realising that there were very few dots on it. They looked everywhere and realised that they couldn't find Harry or Ginny on the map.

'It looks like wherever Harry is Ginny is with him. And if there not on the map, there's one place they might be.' Hermione look up at Ron and smiled, 'The room of requirement Ron.'

'Well, that would make sense, we know there both here somewhere, yet there not on the map, and people don't show up if there in the room of requirement.' Ron said, looking unsure as to what he wanted to do.

'Ron, let's just go up to bed, we haven't had a lot of sleep lately and the next few days are going to be hard, especially for you and your family.' Hermione let out a sob. 'Why don't we go down to the common room and cuddle on the sofa for a while, before we head to bed. Maybe Harry and Ginny will come up later, okay. We can talk to Harry then.'

Ron nodded and he and Hermione closed and sealed the map, and headed downstairs to the common room, hand in hand. They cuddled on the sofa not talking just lost in each owns thought.

Hermione woke with a start and looked around, she was in the common room cuddled up with Ron in front of the fire in the common room. It was light, it must be morning. She looked at her watch and saw the time. She jumped up and grabbed Ron's shoulder's shaking them.

'Ron, wake up, its morning. We have to go seen McGonagall soon. Ron.' she shook him harder.

'What, what, what's up?' Ron looked up and saw Hermione standing over him shaking his shoulders. 'What is it Hermione?'

'Ron, we fell asleep down here last night, it's morning, come on we have to see if Harry came back.' Hermione grabbed Ron's hand was pulling him up of the sofa.

'Alright, hang on a minute.' Ron scowled as he sat up and stretched. Hermione stood there tapping her foot. 'Alright Hermione, I'm up.'

'Ok, you go see if Harry's in his bed, and I'll check and see if Ginny's in hers, we'll only have a few minutes to eat before we need to be in Professor McGonagall's office. Hurry Ron.' she turned and went up the stairs toward the girl's dormitory.

Ron stood up and made his way to the boys. He pushed open the door and saw instantly that Harry was not there, nor that he had slept there. With his anger rising, he slammed the door shut and ran down the stairs.

He met Hermione as she came down and by the look on her face Ginny wasn't in her bed either. Ron's anger finally overtook him.

'If he's done anything to her I'll hex the git. Where are they? She spent the night with him didn't she, I'll hex the both of them.'

'Ron, stop, we don't know their together, let's check the map again first, then we'll see what's going on. Don't overreact.' Hermione looked as if this possibility was an impossibility.

Ron and Hermione went back up to the boy's dormitory and got the map, looking at the dots, they still couldn't find Harry's dot on there, but they did see Ginny's. She was walking down the corridor towards the Gryffindor common room. She was just about at the portrait when Ron turned and ran down the stairs. Hermione ran after him hoping to cut him off before he confronted Ginny.

Ron had started walking very fast toward the portrait, Hermione ran in front of him. She grabbed his arm to stop him.

'Ron, don't start, you don't know what's happened, ok. Let's see what Ginny has to say first before you start yelling at her and get yourself hexed.' Hermione didn't let go of him and he look at her, anger pulsing out of him.

He stopped and decided to stand there and wait for Ginny to come in then he was going to get some answers. He stood scowling at the portrait waiting for Ginny to come through, after a couple of minutes it finally opened and she stepped through. Ron got a look at her face and he exploded.

'What the hell did he do to you Ginny? Where is Harry?' he stood very close to Ginny standing over her.

Hermione knew he had done it. Ginny's face hardened and she looked Ron as she pulled out her wand.

'Don't you dare start pulling the big brother bit on me you bloody git.'

Hermione stood between Ginny and her brother. 'Ginny, do you know where Harry is, we need to find him? Professor McGonagall wants to see us at 11, that's only half an hour away.' as Hermione looked at Ginny she saw the hurt in her eyes, she had been with him and it didn't go well.

'I don't know, I was going to ask you if you'd seen him, I…I,' tears starting to fall from Ginny's eyes, she took a deep breath and continued. 'I went to find him and found him in the room of requirement, he wasn't himself, he didn't even look like himself, he was acting not like Harry at all, also… his chest was bleeding, I asked him what was wrong, but he said it was nothing, that he was going to explain everything to me, but he…' she looked down not being able to continue, she started crying heavily. Hermione put her arms around her to try and soothe her, something had definitely happened. She held Ginny until her cries died down.

'Shhh, Ginny, it's alright. Harry's been through a lot, I'm not even sure I really understand everything he has gone through. We'll find him.' Hermione said still holding Ginny.

Ron looked at his sister, wishing he didn't yell at her, she was going through enough, she didn't need him having a go at her.

'Ginny, I'm sorry. I'm a big prat, don't cry. We'll find him, don't worry.' Ron said as he started rubbing her arm.

Ginny's sobs slowly eased, she looked slyly at Hermione, trying to tell her she had something to tell her.

Hermione saw the look Ginny was giving her, she understood. 'Ron go up and take another look at the marauder's map, I'll stay here with Ginny.' she looked at Ron trying to let him know that he should leave for a moment. Ron nodded and walked up the stairs to check the map.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Ginny looked at Hermione and started crying again. Hermione led her to the sofa, she needed to calm Ginny down to try and work out what was wrong.

'Ginny, shhh, tell me what happened?'

'I need to talk to you but I can't here, Ron might overhear, I can't tell him. Please Hermione.' she was crying harder.

Hermione sat looking at Ginny thinking about what she could say to Ron to make him leave them alone so Ginny can open up and tell her what happened between her and Harry. She heard Ron coming back, she looked at Ginny and put her finger to her lips.

'I still can't find him on it, Ginny, you sure he left the room of requirement?' Ron asked looking at Ginny.

She nodded, but didn't look up at him.

Hermione turned and spoke to Ron. 'Ron why don't you go down and eat then go to Professor McGonagall's office, let her know I'll be there in a few minutes. I want to stay with Ginny for a bit until she stops crying.' she looked at Ron raising her eyebrows, trying to let him know that she might be able to find out what has happened between Harry and Ginny.

He nodded. 'Ok, don't be long and I'll tell McGonagall. Ginny, everything will be alright, we'll find Harry.'

Ginny nodded but still didn't look up.

They waited until the portrait closed and the Hermione turned back to Ginny. 'Ok, what's going on, did you and Harry have a fight?'

Ginny looked at Hermione, wondering how she was going to tell her what Harry did. She decided they needed a bit more privacy. She didn't know if anyone would come in and disturb them.

'Hermione do you know if there is anyone upstairs in the girl's dormitory?'

'No, when I went to see if you had come back, it was completely empty.' Hermione said looking at Ginny wondering what she wanted to tell her.

Ginny stood and beckoned Hermione to follow her. Hermione got up too and followed Ginny up the stairs. As soon as Ginny opened the door, she dropped to the floor in a crumpled heap crying.

Hermione went to her and held her, trying to soothe her. 'Ginny, what is it? Please talk to me, tell me what happened.'

Ginny was sobbing, but she was taking deep breaths to try to control herself. She looked up at Hermione and nodded.

'Last night, as I said I went to find Harry, I don't know how, all I know is I found myself outside the room of requirement. The door appeared and I went in. It looked like the common room, but it was a mess, it was completely trashed and Harry was standing there, he must have heard me come in. He turned and saw me. I was so relieved, I took a step toward him and….and his face looked strange. He kept telling me to leave, that he done things and he didn't want me to get hurt. He started yelling. I took another step as I was trying to tell him that it was okay, we'll sort everything out. Hermione, Harry had never yelled at me like that, and his face contorted. All he kept saying was that I would get hurt or worse if I stayed around him. His shirt was covered in blood and…' she broke down again and was sobbing harder than ever, she tried to continue. 'He…he…oh my god, Hermione, I don't know what to do.'

'Shhh, it will be fine, as soon as we find him, it'll all work out. You and Harry can finally be together. Shhh Ginny, please stop crying.'

'Hermione,' sobbed Ginny, looking up at Hermione, 'you don't understand, I don't know if I want to see him, I want to make sure he's alright, but…but I don't think I could ever forgive him for what he did…' that was all she could say as she collapsed back on the floor.

Hermione held onto her, wondering what Ginny was talking about. Why wouldn't she want to see Harry, Ginny loves him and she knew that Harry loved her. What could he have done for Ginny to say that?

'Ginny, tell me please, what happened, I don't understand.

Ginny suddenly stood up and started pacing round the room, her tears were still falling down her cheeks. She didn't know if she could or even if she should tell Hermione. Hermione was Harry's best friend, had been for years. She took deep breaths trying to control her breathing and to stop the tears while she thought of what to do. She really had no choice, she had to tell someone.

Hermione saw the look on Ginny's face and it scared her, something serious had happened. She knew Harry was going through a lot, but I don't think Harry could ever do anything as serious as to cause Ginny to never want to see him again. She stared at Ginny waiting for her to talk. When it looked like she wasn't going to say anything so Hermione spoke.

'Ginny, listen, we'll sort this out, it's not as bad as you…' she never finished her sentence. Before Ginny screamed out what Harry had done.

'Hermione, he raped me…' that was all she could get out, she collapsed onto her bed and started crying again.

Hermione just stared at her in shock. No, she thought, no, Harry would never ever do anything like that, especially not to Ginny. She was about to asked Ginny to explain when Ginny sat back up to continue telling her story.

'He tied my hand behind me and tore my shirt and bra. I was screaming at him to stop, but he wouldn't. His eyes were black, not like his at all. He had me down on the sofa and just kept kissing me and…touching me. I was struggling, but he was so strong, and I couldn't get my wand.' she was taking deep breaths, trying to finish telling Hermione all of it. 'He used his wand and made my…shirt and bra fly off, then he took his shirt off. Hermione his chest, it was still bleeding. He had a big gash on his chest and cuts all over him. I thought if I could talk to him about it he might stop and finally realise what he was doing. But he didn't, he took all his clothes off then undid my jeans and started to….started to, oh my god.' she couldn't control her breathing, she was gasping, Hermione went to her and hugged her, trying to keep her calm, letting her breathing came back to normal.

Ginny took a deep breath and continued to tell her story. 'He took my shoes and jeans off, and…after a few minutes he ripped my knickers off. He did things to me Hermione, things I've always wanted him to do, but not like that. My hands were tied and I couldn't move.' she started to cry again and couldn't continue.

Hermione sat there in shock, looking at Ginny. She didn't know what to think, that doesn't sound like Harry at all. Something has got to be seriously wrong with him. After a while Hermione looked at her watch and realised she was supposed to have been in Professor McGonagall's office fifteen minutes ago. Should she go, but she couldn't leave Ginny here alone. She decided to stay with Ginny until she got herself under control. She would go and see McGonagall soon, but not yet. Finally Ginny's tears had dried and she looked up at Hermione.

'Hermione, please promise me you won't tell anybody. Please, I couldn't face it if anyone knew. Please.' she was looking at Hermione with pleading eyes.

Hermione nodded. 'I promise Ginny, I won't tell anyone. I need to know if you're okay because I have to go to Professor McGonagall's office, and we also had to find Harry, find out what's wrong with him. If he was himself he would never have done anything like that, especially to you.' Hermione took a deep breath. 'Will you be alright for a while on your own? I'll be back as soon as I can.'

'Yeah, I'm just gonna lay down for a while, dad told us we'll be leaving early afternoon, taking….' she sobbed again, 'taking Fred's body home. You go and I'll talk to you later.'

'Okay, if you're sure,' Ginny nodded, so Hermione stood up and gave Ginny one last hug and left the room. She needed to find Harry and fast. There was something definitely wrong with him. She hurried up to Professor McGonagall's office to let them know that they couldn't find Harry, that he was missing.

Earlier that morning, Professor McGonagall was sitting at her desk waiting for Kingsley to arrive. They had a few last details to discuss before they spoke to Harry and his friends. She had sent a message to Harry, Ron and Hermione last night asking them to come to her office at 11 the next morning. They hadn't been able to find Harry, but Ron and Hermione said they would look for him, that maybe he just needed some time alone, she thought.

A few minutes later her fire turned green and Kingsley stepped out, brushing the ash of his robes.

'Morning Minerva, did you sleep well?' asked Kingsley.

'Morning Kingsley, to be honest, no I didn't sleep very well at all. The images of what Harry had to do kept evading my mind, making it hard to get a restful sleep.' what she didn't tell Kingsley was that she had cried for a long time thinking about everything Harry had been through from the moment he turned 11 and found out what had really happened to his parents. From the moment he had stepped through the doors of Hogwarts he has suffered, from his first year to just up to the last few months, and having nearly died again. Then he had to track down the horcruxes and destroy them, then realising he was one himself. And the most painful, knowing he had to die, only to come back and finally finish off Voldemort. And knowing Harry, he would feel guilty over all the deaths that occurred during the battle.

That boy had been through more than most adult wizards, but he has never lost his innocence or the love and protection he feels for his friends. Not many people could go through what Harry had without them becoming hard or uncaring. But not Harry, Albus said he had more love in him than he had ever seen within anybody and that was Harry's greatest strength. She just hoped that it would be enough, also with the help from people who cared about him. She brought her thoughts back to the present and spoke to Kingsley.

'Kingsley, there is another thing that we are going to have to do regarding Harry. Every witch and wizard will want to see him and he's going to have reporters chasing him, we have to protect him. He would probably be best staying with the Weasley's but we're going to have to see about strengthening the wards around the Burrow, or he will never have any peace. Harry has never liked all the attention he already gets but after him killing Voldemort they will swoop on him like vultures whenever he's out. He needs rest and a peaceful setting so he can heal.'

'Yes, Minerva, I was thinking about that last night, I've had already decided about strengthening the wards around the Burrow, If Harry does end up staying there, but also because Ron and Hermione were with him so they will have a lot of attention to deal with as well. And most importantly, the remaining death eaters will surely go after any of the Weasley's knowing that Harry cares about them. They will be in danger until we can round the rest of them up.'

They both nodded then sat in silence waiting to hear everything from the three friends and they both hoped that Harry will be able to deal with what he had found out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

When Hermione arrived at the headmistress office, she took a deep breath and knocked. She needed to keep herself calm so Ron wouldn't question her about Ginny.

'Come in Miss Granger,' called Professor McGonagall.

Hermione walked in and gave Ron a small smile. She turned to Professor McGonagall. 'I'm sorry I'm late Professor,' it was then that she spotted Minister for magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt. 'Minister, sorry, I didn't see you there.'

'That's okay Hermione, I know you, Ron and Harry have had quite a lot on your minds recently.'

Hermione gave Kingsley a smile and nodded. Then she looked back to Professor McGonagall. 'You wanted to see us Professor. I'm sorry that Harry isn't here, but we still can't find him anywhere.'

'Yes, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley has already informed us that you haven't had any luck finding Mr. Potter. Well, I think we should talk first, and then we'll work on finding him. First, I think we should all sit down and have some tea, this might take a while.' Professor McGonagall pointed towards the two sofas near the fireplace.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other, then slowly walked over and sat down. They had a feeling the headmistress and Minister for magic was going to question them about what the three of them were doing for the last few months. They promised Harry that they would never tell anyone about the horcruxes, and they hoped Professor McGonagall would understand.

Professor McGonagall and Kingsley Shacklebolt walked over and sat on the other sofa. Professor McGonagall poured them all tea and then started to speak.

'I can see you both are apprehensive and I can understand why. When I explain what I've seen I think you will understand and be comfortable enough to tell me the rest.' she looked at Hermione and Ron as they looked at each other and then back to her. They nodded for her to continue. 'Right, last night while I was working in here, I noticed something. The pensieve was sitting there with a memory in it.' she heard Hermione gasped. She continued, 'I take it Miss Granger that you know what the memory contains?'

'No, Professor, Harry had the memory, he got it from Professor Snape before he died. Voldemort killed him in the shrieking shack, we never saw the memory. Ron and I went into the great hall to be with the rest of Ron's family. That was the last time we saw Harry until Hagrid carried him back to the castle.' she sobs silently remembering how she felt when she thought Harry was dead. Ron took her hand and held it.

'Well, I didn't know who's it was either, so I spoke to Professor Dumbledore. He told me it was Harry's and he thought I should take a look, that it would explain some things that he wasn't able to tell me before he died. Before we get started I suggest that you two have a look for yourselves, first there is something I should tell you.' she waited a minute and saw the anxious expression on both their faces. She continued. 'I know about the horcruxes.'

Ron and Hermione looked at Professor McGonagall before turning to Kingsley Shacklebolt. Ron looked at Hermione and she knew he didn't want to answer.

Hermione took a deep breath then answered. 'No one was supposed to know about those, it's too dangerous. Professor Dumbledore made Harry swear he will not tell anyone except for me and Ron, so we could help in the search.'

'Yes, I know, after seeing the memory, Professor Dumbledore told me everything he knew this morning, that is, everything he knew up until the time of his death. We have a lot to discuss, but I think you both should see the memory and then we'll talk. While you do that I'll have some food sent up. Mr. Weasley mentioned that you didn't have a chance to have breakfast Miss Granger. Please, have a look. But I must caution you both, that what you're about to see will be a bit of a shock.'

Hermione and Ron looked at each other, stood up and walked over to the pensieve. They looked into the pensieve and then looked back at Professor McGonagall. Ron spoke before Hermione could ask the question she was going to ask.

'Professor, I have never used a pensieve, what do we do?'

'Oh, sorry Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, all you have to do is lower your faces into the bowl and it will do the rest.'

Hermione and Ron nodded, then looked back at each other. They smiled to each other than lowered their faces into the pensieve.

Minerva and Kingsley sat in silence waiting for Ron and Hermione to come back out of the pensieve. There was nothing they could say, they had already said it all last night and this morning. Professor McGonagall summoned a house elf and requested some food to be sent up for her and her guests. After waiting a while Minerva saw Ron and Hermione reappear from the pensieve. Hermione and Ron looked like they were going to be sick.

'Please, come sit down, you both don't look too good.' Minerva stood up and waited for them to take their seats.

Hermione started to cry. 'Poor Harry, what must he be going through? We have to help him, but I don't know where he is.' she put her head on Ron's shoulder and Ron put his arms around Hermione trying to soothe her.

'We'll find him Hermione, don't worry.' Ron said. They sat in silence for a few minutes while Hermione got her emotions under control.

'Well as you can see, we have a few things to talk about, but first, Kingsley has also seen the memory and we are both in agreement. First, the information that Voldemort had made not one but several horcruxes should never leave this office, it is just too dangerous. Kingsley has agreed to a formal statement regarding what you three have been doing.' she saw the shock looks on Hermione and Ron's faces. She held her hand up before they could speak. 'We will not be releasing any information that his death eaters or anyone else who wants power could use, but we need to say something. That is what we need to discuss and I would like you're input on what is released. Second, we know Harry's going to need help, both physically and emotionally. Knowing that he had to die and actually having the courage to walk into that forest and confront Voldemort, must have been one of the most difficult things he ever had to do.' Hermione and Ron nodded, both looking at each other wondering how he could have done it. Professor McGonagall went on, 'Second, we wanted your opinion on having your family know Ron.' she saw they were about to protest, again she held up her hand. 'Listen to what I suggest before you decide.' she waited, once they nodded she continued. 'Ron your family has always been there for Harry, he never knew what a loving family was like until he met you, and your family has treated him like a member of their family. I think after they have had some time to grieve, then it might be wise to tell them. Harry is going to need all the support he can get, and I think the only way for Harry to receive that support is for your family to know, otherwise they won't know what to do for him. Another reason is that Kingsley has agreed he will have the Burrow's wards strengthen, not just for Harry's sake but for yours as well. The death eaters that are still on the loose know you both were with Harry, they will come after you and maybe even your family Ron. They knew Harry has spent a lot of time with them and how much he cares for them. If you, Hermione, Harry and your family will be safe then I think it will help Harry start to heel, knowing he doesn't have to worry about putting any of you in danger.'

Hermione looked at Ron. 'What do you think Ron? I never thought that we could be in more danger, not that much. I mean, Voldemort always wanted Harry and we knew he wanted to be the one to kill him, but the rest of us any of them could have killed us, but I suppose it makes sense. Everyone knows that Harry, you and I are best friends. If we tell your family Ron, they will be able to support Harry, you know that he has suffered from nightmares since you met him, and after this I think they will increase.' Hermione waited for Ron to answer.

Ron sat thinking about everything. He knew his parents thought of Harry as another son, and his brothers all liked Harry and would probably do anything to help him, and of course there was Ginny. She loved him, she would want to help Harry. They have all been in danger ever since Voldemort returned, so having some extra protection on his home would make them all feel safe. But after the loss of Fred, will they be able to cope? Finally he made his decision.

'Yes, I think it would be fine for my family to know, all of them except maybe Percy. I still don't trust him, I don't know if I ever will, but the rest, yeah, if it will help Harry, of course they should know. I know that Harry's nightmares have increased since Voldemorts returns. Most of the time he thrashes in his bed, until I can untangle him, then he settles back down. But I think we should wait until after Fred's funeral. They need to say goodbye, then we'll tell them everything.

Professor McGonagall nodded. 'You are a very wise man, Mr. Weasley. Thank you and I'm sure Harry would really appreciate it. Before we start discussing about how to find Mr. Potter, I spoke to Kingsley about Professor Snape. He has agreed to release a statement regarding what Professor Snape's real agenda was and that he was loyal to Professor Dumbledore, and that Professor Dumbledore knew he was dying and so he asked Severus to…kill him.' a small sob escaped from Professor McGonagall. She took a deep breath and continued. 'We will not mention anything about Professor's Snape's feelings for Lily Potter. But we'll have to come up with an excuse as to why Professor Snape spied on Voldemort and why he was so loyal to Professor Dumbledore. Kingsley has also agreed to having his portrait done and having it placed in this room with all the other former headmasters and headmistresses.

Hermione and Ron nodded and smiled. Before they saw the memory they thought, like everyone else that Snape was Voldemorts spy and a murderer, but now, after seeing the memory, they understood. Snape was in love with Lily Potter, Harry's mother, and he's patronus was a doe, just as Lily Potter's had been. And he was the one who sent the sword of Gryffindor to them to help them to destroy the horcruxes. Hermione looked back to Professor McGonagall and the Minister smiling.

'I think that would be nice, if only we had known he was helping us all along. But I can understand keeping that quiet. It was safer for Professor Snape if no one knew.'

'Yes Miss Granger. The understanding we have now, puts a new light on Professor Snape's actions, and Professor McGonagall mentioned that Harry said something about Professor Snape's loyalty to Professor Dumbledore and his love for Lily Potter to Voldemort during the battle. But I must admit, that I wasn't really paying much attention to the words being said, I was too engrossed in watching Harry, scared for him.'

'I know how you feel Minister, while I was watching Harry and Voldemort circle each other, I was just hoping that Harry would be alright, I admit that I was scared, and I never paid attention to the words being said either.' Ron said.

'I think while we are alone, you both can call me Kingsley, please.' Kingsley said smiling at Hermione and Ron, they both nodded. 'Like Minerva said, we will have to release a statement as to what you three we're doing, leaving out certain details. After we have discussed some other things, we should concentrate on finding Harry. He's needs the people who care about him around him right now. Can you think of anywhere he might be? Do you think he is still somewhere in the castle, maybe under his invisibility cloak. If he is using it then will be no way to find him until he wants to be found.' Kingsley finished.

Ron gave Hermione and look then turned to Professor McGonagall. 'Professor, Harry had something in his possession that might help us find him even if he is under the cloak, I have used it a couple of time so far when I was looking for him. I don't know if Harry would appreciate me showing you this but anything to help him right now is more important than him being angry with me.' Ron stood and reached into his pocket and pulled out some parchment. Hermione knew instantly what he was holding. She looked at Ron and nodded. Ron put the parchment on the table between them and waited.

'I don't understand Mr. Weasley, what is this parchment all about? And how could it help us find Mr. Potter?' Minerva looking puzzled as the stared at Ron.

Ron took a deep breath and pulled out his wand. 'I think you will understand if you see it for yourselves.' Ron nodded then tapped the parchment. 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.' Ron said and then everything started appearing on the parchment.

Minerva and Kingsley bent over the parchment, staring at it in amazement. 'This is Hogwarts, but where did you get it?'

'Harry was given it back in his third year, Professor.'

'I always wondered how he was able to get around here at night and never get caught. Can I assume that the people who gave this to Harry are a relation of yours Mr. Weasley.' she looked up at Ron with a smile on her face.

Ron blushed, amazed that Professor McGonagall had worked out exactly who had given Harry the map. 'Yes, Professor, Fred and George gave it to Harry, they felt sorry for him when he wasn't allowed to leave the school to go to Hogsmeade, and they thought this would cheer Harry up. As you can see there are several secret passage ways marked on the map. Harry used this one and it took him straight to the basement in Honeydukes.' Ron said pointing at the map. 'But how did you know that it was my brothers, Professor?'

'Yes, well, your brothers always seem to be able to get into the kitchens and get a lot of food for all the Gryffindor parties, as well as they always seemed to escape whenever they did things around the school to upset Mr. Filch. He always suspected it was Fred and George, but he was never able to catch them. Also a long time ago there were rumours about a map of Hogwarts, but that's all they were, rumours. We never found proof that it was real.'

'This is fantastic, but who are Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs?' Kingsley asked looking at the map.

Hermione and Ron exchanged glances, Ron gave Hermione a nod to let her know she should tell them. 'Moony was Remus Lupin, Wormtail, was Peter Pettigrew, Padfoot was Sirius Black and Prongs was James Potter.' Hermione saw the surprised look on Professor McGonagall's face. 'Apart from Remus Lupin, the other names represented their animagus forms, of course Remus being what he was, his nickname was Moony.'

'Miss Granger, are you telling me that James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew where unregistered animagus?' Minerva asked staring straight at Hermione.

'Yes, what Sirius told Harry was that because of Remus's condition, they knew they couldn't keep him company as humans, so they decided to learn to become animagi so they could keep Remus company as animals. Peter Pettigrew was a rat, so he was small enough to get past the whomping willow. Sirius was a big black dog and James was a stag.'

Hermione saw that Professor McGonagall had got the connection. Kingsley obviously didn't connect it straight away.

'What, Minerva, does that mean something to you?'

Minerva looked over at Kingsley and nodded. 'James' animagus form of a stag is the same as Harry's patronus.' she said simply. Kingsley finally realised the significance of this information.

'Ok, let's take a look and see if we can find Harry anywhere on this.' Minerva said and they all looked over the map. There was no sign of Harry anywhere.

'I don't know if you noticed Professor, but there is one place that doesn't show up on the map.' Hermione said looking up at Professor McGonagall. She watched as Professor McGonagall studied the map. After a couple of minutes she looked up at Hermione.

'The room of requirement.' said Professor McGonagall.'

'Yes, Professor, and if Harry was using his cloak it would still show Harry's name. So it looks like Harry is not at Hogwarts anywhere, not in the castle or the grounds, unless he is back in the room of requirement, he was there last night when Ginny found him but she told us this morning that she thinks he left last night. She fell asleep in there.'

'Okay, then, we will work on finding Harry soon, but first we are going to need some information from both of you. First can you tell me what the horcruxes were and where you found them?' Minerva asked.

Hermione took a deep breath and nodded. 'What Harry told us was that the first one was the diary used to open the chamber of secrets. When Harry stabbed it with the basilisk fang it destroyed the horcrux, and the hold that the Riddle memory had on Ginny was also destroyed. The second was a ring, if you remember the memory, Professor Dumbledore put the ring on and that's what cause his problem with his arm and what was going to kill him in the end. The ring had belonged to Tom Riddle's wizard grandfather. The third was a locket that belonged to Riddle's mother, it also had been passed down and had once belonged to Salazar Slytherin. Riddle's mother had sold the locket when she found herself alone and pregnant. A woman called Hepzibah Smith bought the locket from Borgin and Burks and she also owned the cup that had once belonged the Helga Hufflepuff. That was the fourth horcrux. Riddle had worked for Borgin and Burkes after he left Hogwarts and he also killed Hepzibah Smith and stole the locket and cup. The fifth was the lost diadem that belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw. The sixth was Nagini, Voldemorts snake, the one we thought was the last was the piece of soul inside Voldemort. But now we also know that Harry also had one inside him, that makes seven.' Hermione started to cry again and Ron held her tighter until she stopped.

'How did Harry know all this, do you know Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley?'

Ron saw that Hermione was still not calm enough to answer, 'Harry told us that Professor Dumbledore had acquired memories of Tom Riddle, some were from Professor Dumbledore himself, some from other sources. What we know is Tom Riddle killed his muggle family and had his uncle blamed for their murders, then took the ring. It supposedly had been passed down starting with the Peverell's.' Ron concluded.

Minerva and Kingsley sat in stunned silence. They looked at each other than at Ron and Hermione. Minerva glanced at a cabinet that held Professor Dumbledore's memories. She had never had a look to see who's memories they were, now she knew. These were the memories that Albus had shown Harry. One day she might have a look for herself, to get the full story of what Voldemort had done.

'Okay, well…' she was struggling with her thoughts, 'we are going to need to work up a report to release to the Daily Prophet. And you two along with Harry will get questioned by reporters if they corner you. Once you both and Harry, when we find him, go back to the Burrow, you will be safe for the time being. But it's when you want to go anywhere that might become a problem. Kingsley suggested that we assign aurors to you for the time being, so if you decide to do some shopping or anything out in public at least you'll have some protection. Now, we have to decide where we are going to look for Harry. Do you have an idea's on this?' Minerva asked Hermione and Ron.

Hermione and Ron sat there for a few minutes before Ron answered. 'There's not many places Harry would go. He once told us that Hogwarts was the only place he felt at home, apart from the Burrow. He could be himself there and not have to worry about people staring at him or his scar. There are no other places that I can think of for where he might go.' Ron said.

'He might have gone to Grimmauld place, Ron. Since Kreacher changed Harry might decide to go there to be close to Sirius. We stayed there for a while why we were trying to find out what the horcruxes might have been and where they were Professor. It might be worth having a look there.'

Before Minerva could answer Kingsley spoke. 'We have already got aurors watching the place, I put them there last night. They reported this morning that no one has been seen coming or going. I gave my two trusted aurors the address so they could see the place. So far nothing, but they haven't gone inside, there just watching it for now. They are due to report very soon. Let's hope Harry did go there so we can help him.'

They all sat in silence why they ate and had some tea, but no one was able to come up with anywhere that Harry might go. They were all starting to worry.

'Ron, we have to find him, he's hurt. Ginny told me that he has a large gash on his chest and it's still bleeding, or it was last night. He needs to see a healer. We need to start looking for him.'

Ron nodded before he looked angry. 'How did Ginny see Harry's chest. They didn't do anything did they?'

'Ron not now okay. Harry's hurt we have to find him. Ginny just said she saw the gash and he had a lot of cuts and bruises.' Hermione started crying again. She hoped Ron would drop it, she didn't want Ron to start questioning Ginny.

'Okay I think that will have to be all for now, if you get any ideas as to where Harry might be, please let me know immediately, both of you. But please do not go yourselves. There are still death eaters out there and the reporters will be trying to find you both as well. Now I think you should go be with your family Mr. Weasley, I got a message from them that they will be leaving in just over an hour. Miss Granger I assume you are going to be staying with the Weasley's?'

Ron nodded and stood up. Hermione spoke. 'Yes, Professor, I'll be there for a while until I can find my parents. But I'll do that after we find Harry.' Hermione saw a puzzled look on Professor McGonagall's face. She explained. 'I charmed my parents before I went with Ron and Harry, they are living in Australia and they don't know they have a daughter.' Hermione had fresh tears in her eyes again, Ron pulled her into a hug to console her.

'Hermione, I will see if I can help with that, I can't promise anything, but if I find out any information I will let you know.'

Hermione smiled. 'Thank you Kingsley. We better go down Ron,' she turned to Professor McGonagall. 'If we here from Harry or have any thoughts on where he might be we will let you know.' Professor McGonagall nodded and Ron and Hermione left the room. Kingsley and Minerva sat and spoke for a while, the two trying to work out where Harry might have gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Professor McGonagall and Kingsley Shacklebolt had allowed the people still at Hogwarts to use the floo network to go home. No one was able to floo in, except for the Minister for Magic, but people could floo out.

Hermione and Ron went and joined the rest of the Weasley family. Ron walked over and gave his mother a hug, Hermione sat down with Ginny and put her arm around her.

Mr. Weasley turned to Ron. 'Ron where's Harry? I haven't seen him since the battle.'

When Mr. Weasley mentioned Harry's name, Ginny winced, Hermione's hold on her tightened.

'I don't know dad, me and Hermione haven't been able to find him. Professor McGonagall and Kingsley are going to keep an eye out here for him. We think he's gone somewhere to be alone.' Ron looked at Hermione with a significant look. Hermione shook her head at him, it was barely noticeable.

Mrs. Weasley looked up at her husband. 'Arthur, we can't go without Harry, he can't be alone after…after what has happened.'

Before Mr. Weasley could answer, Hermione did. 'Mrs. Weasley, Professor McGonagall thinks Harry just needs some time, he'll will join us later, she knows that you have to leave and…and take Fred home. She said she'll contact us as soon as she's heard from him.' she let a small sob escape her lips. 'There's no use us all staying here waiting for him, we don't know how long he will be.'

Mrs. Weasley looked sad as she turned and looked at George still holding onto Fred. She nodded.

'Alright, I er…I think we should go. Boys, c'mon, let's get Fred and we'll head home.' all the Weasley boys, except George stood up and walk over to where Fred was with George still holding him. Mr. Weasley put his hand on George's shoulder. 'George, c'mon son, we're going to take him home.' George looked up at his father, his face was a mask of pain. He nodded and stood up. All the Weasley men stood around Fred's body, bent down and picked him up very carefully. Mrs. Wesley started crying again. Ginny and Hermione went to her and stood on either side of Mrs. Weasley and put their arms around her.

Bill, Charlie, George, Ron, Percy and Mr. Weasley had lifted Fred's body and made their way to the fireplace. Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and Hermione followed, holding each other tightly. The men went through first and the woman after them.

They stepped out of the fireplace looking around. Mr. Weasley led the way and they all went upstairs to Fred and George's old room. Mrs. Weasley opened the door and everyone filed in. They placed Fred's body on his bed, George still holding his brother.

Mr. Weasley turned to them all, 'Let's go downstairs and get something to eat, we'll plan the funeral for the day after tomorrow. That will give us time to prepare. Come on now, everyone, let's go. He grabbed his wife's shoulders and turned her towards the door. She was trying so hard not to cry again, but every time she looked at George and saw how much he was suffering, it broke her heart.

They all made their way down the stairs, all except George, and sat at the large, very worn table. Mrs. Weasley started to bustle round the room, preparing dinner. Nobody said anything, they were just staring at the table top. Mrs. Weasley pulled out her wand and floated a large tea pot and cups to the table, and started pouring tea for everybody.

Mr. Weasley noticed that Molly keeping busy was the way she was coping. He knew the funeral was going to be hard on her, and he had to stay strong and supportive to help her get through the following few days.

Everyone sat there drinking their tea, before Bill stood up.

'Mum, dad, I have to go home and see if Fleur's okay. I'll be back tomorrow to help…' he couldn't finish his sentence.

Mrs. Weasley went over to Bill and hugged him. Mr. Weasley walked over as well but he noticed that Molly wasn't letting go. He gave Bill a small smile and put his arms around Molly.

'Okay, son, give Fleur our love and we'll see you tomorrow.'

Bill nodded and walked over to the fireplace, he threw in some floo powder and stepped in saying, 'Shell Cottage.' the fire turned green and he vanished.

'Okay, everyone, dinner will be in about an hour,' said Molly Weasley. 'Why don't you all go and get cleaned up and maybe rest for a while. I'll call you when it's ready.' she turned and went back to preparing dinner for her family.

'Mrs. Weasley, would you like some help?' asked Hermione standing and walked over to her.

'Oh, no Hermione, I'll be fine, you go and get some rest. After everything, I'm sure you're tired.' said Mrs. Weasley giving Hermione a hug. Hermione nodded and walked over to the stairs where Ron was waiting for her. He took her hand and they went up to Ron's bedroom.

Ron opened the door and pulled Hermione into his room. He grabbed her and pulled her into his arm and gave her a fierce hug. They stood there not saying anything, just holding each other. After a while Ron looked into Hermione's eyes and slowly bent his head and kissed her. It was a desperate kiss, he clung to Hermione for everything he's worth. He didn't want to let her go. After the long and desperate kiss, they pulled apart. Hermione saw tears in Ron's eyes and grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the bed. They sat down and held each other.

'Are you okay Ron?' asked Hermione.

He nodded. 'Yeah, I'm okay, it's just…' he took a couple of deep breathes before continuing. 'It's just seeing George, I don't know how to help him. I've never seen him like this, and then I'm worried about Harry, wondering where he could be, he should be here Hermione.' he put his head down and was staring at the floor.

'I know, Ron. All we can do for now is be there for George, help him anyway we can, be supportive. As for Harry, we know what Harry is like, he's probably blaming himself for Fred's death as well as everyone else's. He's always taken the blame, and this is going to push him over the edge.' she sat and thought for a few minutes. 'Let's get through the funeral first and help George through it as well, then we'll concentrate on Harry, hopefully he will be back before that. But I've got a feeling it's not going to be that easy, I think he's hiding and doesn't want to be found.' she was worried about him and about Ginny. After what Ginny had told her she knew Harry would be devastated about what he did, and on top of that he was physically hurt as well. About Ginny, should she tell Mrs. Weasley. No, no. She promised Ginny she wouldn't tell anyone, she would just have to help Ginny herself.

Ron looked at Hermione and nodded. He still had tears in his eyes. He lay down on his bed and tried to pull Hermione with him, she hesitated.

'Ron, I don't think we should be on your bed together, if your mum comes up…'

'I just want to hold you Hermione, please.' the look on Ron's face was breaking Hermione's heart.

'Ok, just for a bit.' she lay down with Ron and he wrapped his arms around her.

They lay there together, not speaking, Hermione was rubbing her hands up and down his arm, trying to relay her message of love to Ron. They didn't know how long they were there, until Mrs. Weasley was gently shaking their shoulders and calling their names.

'What?' Ron spluttered, looking up at his mother. 'Oh hell.' Ron muttered really soft so his mother couldn't hear.

Hermione was looking sheepish and embarrassed. She couldn't meet Mrs. Weasley's eyes.

'Dinner's ready you two, you don't' have look so scared, I'm not angry. Now come on, Bill just arrived with Fleur. You don't want your dinner to go cold now, do you?' she smiled at them and left the room.

Ron looked at Hermione in shock. Hermione was looking at Ron the same way. They smiled at each other and went down the stairs. It was very quiet down there, when Ron looked around he didn't see George there. He must still be up in his room with Fred. He didn't know what to do for him. He supposed he would take Hermione's advice and just be there for him, and support him anyway he could.

Dinner was a quiet occasion. Everybody was lost in their own thoughts, and not really eating very much. Mr. Weasley had said that he tried to talk George into coming down and eat something, but he just shook his head, not even looking at his father. Everyone around the table just nodded. They all knew what George was feeling and could understand.

After dinner Hermione went to find Ginny. She was in her room, crying. Hermione knocked and waited for Ginny to answer. When she didn't, she decided to quietly call her name.

'Ginny, can I come in?' Hermione asked. Ginny nodded but didn't look up. Hermione closed the door and walked over and sat beside her on her bed. She put her arms around Ginny, not knowing what to say. Not knowing if she was crying for Fred or for what Harry had done. She suspected a bit of both. She knew there was nothing she could say, not yet. She just hoped that after Fred's funeral that she will finally be able to know everything about what Harry has gone through, and still going through now. So she decided to just hold her and give her any support she needed. She stayed with Ginny until she fell asleep, then went to find Ron. She found him standing in the doorway to Fred and George's old room. He was staring at Fred's body and George, asleep sitting on the floor but with his head on the bed beside his brother. She went to Ron and put her arms around him and her head on his chest.

'Come on Ron, I think you should go to bed. It's getting late, and you're going to need your rest.' she grabbed his hand and started leading him to his room.

'Hermione, did you see him, he hasn't left his side. How will he cope, it's always been Fred and George. The twins, Fred and George the pranksters, now it's just George.'

'I saw him Ron, we will help him get through this, all of us. Not just his family but his friends as well. We'll all help. Now come on, you need your rest.' she opened his door and gave him a cuddle and kiss before giving him a gentle push him towards his bed 'Good night, Ron. I love you.' she gave Ron a small sad smile. As she turned he grabbed her and hugged her again.

'I love you Hermione. I wish I didn't have to let you go, it's going to feel strange with you not being near. All those months in the tent, you were only a foot away in the bed opposite me. Now you'll be in another room. I want you near me, I need you near me.' Ron was crying again, Hermione held him tighter.

Neither of them heard Mrs. Weasley coming up the stairs. She had heard what Ron had said and heard his sobs. She made a decision. She took a deep breath before approaching them.

'Ron, Hermione.' they started and turn to face Mrs. Weasley. 'Normally I would not allow it, but as you are both of age, and you are grieving, I will allow it. Hermione you can stay in the bed Harry usually uses.' she looked at them before continuing. 'But I expect you both to behave, alright.' Ron's ears went red, and Hermione blushed slightly. They both nodded and gave Mrs. Weasley a small smile. She turned and went to her own room.

Hermione and Ron looked at each other, before going into Ron's room and closing the door. Ron went to his bed after kissing Hermione again. Hermione went to Harry's bed and after a few minutes they were both asleep.

When Harry arrived, there was no one around, he slowly walked up the lane until he found the place he was looking for. He stood there just staring at it. He didn't know how long he had stood there, not realising it had started raining. It finally penetrated when he realised he was wet and cold. He walked through the gate to the front door. He didn't know if he was going to be able to get in. He put his hand on the door handle and turned. It opened, he stood there looking through the door, then taking a deep breath, he walked into his parent's house.

He walked into the sitting room, staring around at everything. Some of the old furniture was still there, dusty and stained. There were pictures on the mantle above the fireplace. He walked towards it when he felt a cold shiver run up his spine. He stopped, looking around, there was no one around. The realisation hit him as to where he was standing. He remembered from when the dementors got too close to him. This was where his father had died. He quickly moved towards the fireplace and the cold shiver left his body. He took a deep breath, trying to clear his mind.

He picked up one of the pictures and saw it was a picture of his mum and dad. They looked young maybe nineteen or twenty. They were smiling and waving, with their arms around each other. He put the picture back and picked up another one. It was one of an older couple, the man looked like his father, with the same messy hair as his father as well as himself. It was his grandparents, the Potters.

He looked at another one and saw that it was another older couple, this time it was his mother's parents. His grandmother looked very kind, his mother looked like her, with the same red hair. He could even see Petunia in his grandmother. He put the photo down and looked at another. It was his parents, Sirius and other woman. The woman was holding a baby, he realised it was himself as a baby. It looked like a ceremony of some sort. He wondered who this woman was. He wondered if it was a ceremony for naming his godparents, he knew Sirius was his godfather and this woman could be his godmother. He had never found out anything about a godmother. Sirius never mentioned anything about her either. He wondered how he could find out. He turned and left the room and went up the stairs.

He entered one room, it must have been his parent's bedroom. He walked in and looked around, he realised he was crying. The room would have been nice. It was now musty and there was dust on everything. He saw they had a sofa against one wall, it had a floral pattern that matched the wall paper. He walked over and sat down, then just sat there staring around. There was a shirt lying on the back of it, he picked it up and looked at it. It must have been his father's. He sat there holding it trying to feel some presence of his father.

'Dad,' he sobbed. 'I need help, please. Let me know what to do. I'm alone now, I can never go back after what I've done. I hope you can forgive me even if…' he couldn't continue. He put the shirt back down and walked over to the bed. He sat down and the dust floated everywhere. There on the end of the bed was what looked like his mother nightgown. He ran his hand over it before picking it up. 'Mum, I'm sorry. I know what I did was wrong, but there's something inside of me, I couldn't control myself. It was like I was watching someone else do those things. How could I have done it, I love her and now I'll never be with her. Let me know you forgive me.' Harry sat there crying harder than ever but he was exhausted so he stood up and pulled the old quilt off the bed. The sheets weren't as bad as he thought, so he left them there. He curled up in a ball and cried, cried for everyone that died in the battle, cried for his parents, and Sirius, cried for Dumbledore, cried for Dobby, Hedwig, and cried for Ginny. He cried for everyone that died, but mostly of the pain he caused Ginny and the pain of losing her, losing the one he loved.

Harry woke some time later to realise it was morning. He didn't know where he was or how he got there. He got up and walked out the door and saw the bathroom with the door opened. He went in and looked in the mirror. It was hard to see through all the dust and crime. He found an old face cloth and cleaned it as best as he could, then he saw his reflection, and realised he looked terrible. His chest was bleeding and he was stiff and he could feel the bruises all over his body. Without thinking he turned on the tap. He stood there for a minute watching the water run until it changed from dirty brown to clear. It was warm as well, so he decided to have a shower and see if that would help the soreness and stiffness.

He stripped off and walked over to the shower, he turned the taps on and let them run until it became clear. He stepped in, and instantly felt good and the water felt good on his body, so he just stood there letting the water ease some of his aches and pains. He looked down at his chest and saw the gaping wound on his chest, it was bleeding heavily. He reached out of the shower and grabbed his wand, pointing it at his chest, he muttered.

'Episky,' the blood ease, but didn't stop. The wound closed a little but that was all. He was going to have to have that looked at, but not now, he didn't want to be recognised, and he knew he would be. He didn't know who's house this was but maybe they had some things that might help like an antiseptic and bandages. He finished his shower and used his wand to dry off.

He didn't want to put his clothes back on they were dirty and stained, so he walked back in the room and opened the wardrobe. It was full of clothes, they were musty but clean. He reached in and grabbed a shirt and some jeans. He walked over to the dresser and opened a couple of drawers and looked through what was in there. If the clothes were too big he could shrink them to make them fit. He pointed his wand at the clothes and cleaned them, then he put the jeans on first, realising they fit perfectly. He grabbed the shirt and put that on too, it also fit. He found a drawer that had some jumpers, he grabbed one, cleaned it and put that on as well.

After showering and dressing he felt a bit better. He decided that he would clean some the clothes to use until he could get his gold and buy some for himself. He went down the stairs and found the laundry room. He found a muggle washing machine and drying, he wondered if there was electricity to run them. He put the clothes in, found some soap power and pointed his wand at the machine. It started to fill with water. He walked through the kitchen and found a bag with food in it. He emptied the bad onto the table, he realised he had enough food to last for a few days, maybe even a week he also found the elder wand. It must be he's bag but he didn't recognise it and with enough food to last a week, it would give him time to decide what he was going to do and where he was going to go. He supposed he could just stay here for a while, but he'd have to make sure he wasn't seen.

He took some of the food and pumpkin juice and sat down and ate. After eating he went back into the living room, he looked around and decided this room looked pretty good. He pulled his wand from his pocket and pointed it around the room. Getting rid of all the dust and then used a cleaning spell. It smelled better already. As he looked around he saw pictures on the mantel, so he picked one up and saw a picture of his parents, and realised this was their house. Is that why he had come here, did something draw him here. Harry thought he would work on that later but for now he decided to clean the other rooms since no one would ever think to look for him here, so he felt safer and calmer already. He went through the house using household cleaning spells he'd seen Mrs. Weasley use. He found a study/library on the ground floor. It was full of books, there was a desk with a chair on either side. He smiled knowing that both his parents must have sat there. He walked up the stairs doing the same cleaning spells on his parent's room, and the guest room. He walked until he saw another door, there was a plaque on the door.

'Harry's room,' He stood there staring at his name on the door, too scared to turn the door handle. He took a deep breath and turned it, his breath caught in his throat. The room was destroyed, he knew his mother had died in here at the hands of Voldemort. He looked around the room, part of the roof was missing and everything was covered in mildew and plants were growing up the wall from outside and into the room. He turned and left the room, closing the door behind him, sealing the room.

He walked back down the stairs and into the study. He sat down upon a leather chair to think. He knew no one would look for him here, so he had some time. He just needed to decide what he was going to do, and how he would go about getting his gold from Gringotts without being seen by any witches or wizards. He had a little bit of gold in his bag and food for a few days. He will think of something. Maybe disappear into the country, somewhere remote, where no one would know him. Maybe he could disguise himself. Make his hair grow and maybe change the colour, that might help. He looked around realising this was going to be his life, alone, always alone, but at least no one will get hurt or killed anymore because of him, that at least was some consolation to him. It would be a lonely life but at least everyone he cared about would be safe, even with Voldemort gone, but there were some of his death eaters still out there and would bound to come after him sooner or later. So being alone was best for everyone, and that's all that mattered to Harry, that his friends would be safe.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

It was the day of Fred's funeral, everyone in the house was quiet and sombre looking. Mrs. Weasley bustled around the kitchen making breakfast for her family. She cooked and made a large pot of tea. When everything was on the table, the family started making their way to the kitchen. They sat and started helping themselves, putting food on their plates and pouring themselves cups of tea. Nobody was really eating, just picking at their food or pushing it around their plates. Every now and then someone would have a drink of tea, but that was all.

After a while Mr. Weasley stood up. 'Well, I think we should all get ready. Come on Molly let's go get changed.' he said, and Arthur and Molly walked up the stairs, then everyone else followed. Half an hour later everyone was standing outside Fred and George's room. Mr. Weasley went in first and put a hand on George's shoulder. He still hadn't left his brother's side.

'George, come on son, you need to get changed, it's nearly time.' Arthur didn't know how long he could hold himself together, but he must, he must stay strong for George, for Molly, and for everyone else. 'Let me help you.'

George looked up at his father and nodded. He stood up and went to his clothes which his mother had put out the night before. His father closed the door and helped George into the shower. When he was finished George came back out and his father handed him his clothes. Arthur was worried for his son. He looked drawn and tired. He knew he hadn't eaten in nearly two days and he hadn't slept much either. He finished helping George and went and opened the door again.

They day before, they had prepared Fred's body and put him in his coffin, but left him in his room. They knew George wouldn't leave him and they didn't want to leave Fred in the shed so they decided it was best to leave him in his old room.

Mr. Weasley and all the brothers went over to the coffin and picked it up, they knew they could use magic, but they wanted to do it themselves. They carried Fred down the stairs and out the back door. Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Fleur and Hermione followed. They walked along the lane towards the cemetery.

The ministry had put protective wards around the cemetery for the security of the family as well as for any muggles that might happen by. There were also aurors with the family so to keep the reporters away from the mourners. They knew Hermione and Ron would be questioned regarding Harry and their involvement in helping finishing off Voldemort. And with Harry's absence they will go after Hermione and Ron, and that is the last thing any of them need right now.

The mourners were standing around an empty plot waiting for the Weasley's to arrive. When they did, they parted to allow the family through. Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Hermione and Fleur stood to one side as the Weasley men walked to the plot and lowered Fred coffin onto it. The magical minister had used his wand to keep the coffin floating until it was time to be lowered. Arthur went over and put his arm around his wife who was already crying silently and his daughter who was also crying. Bill walked over the Fleur and did the same. Ron also went to Hermione and put his arm around her. Percy and Charlie had put a hand on each of George's shoulder and moved him over to his family.

There were a lot of the twin's friends there, their old quidditch team, their friend Lee Jordan, and other friends from Hogwarts. There was also some of the teachers there, including Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick and Hagrid. As the service commenced not one of them noticed a lone figure watching from a distance, standing by a large tree on nearby hill. The figure stood there crying watching the family grieve, knowing there was nothing he could do. He stood watching all the family but mostly he watched the red haired girl, who was sobbing against her father. He cried for what they were going through, knowing it should never have happened. He continued to watch until the coffin was slowly lowered into the grave. He couldn't take any more, so he turned and stepped behind a tree.

As the service finish, everyone slowly made their way back to the Burrow. Most of the mourners followed the family in silence. They could all hear the reporters yelling at Hermione and Ron, asking question but mostly asking where Harry Potter was. Ron's brothers and parent's all stood around Hermione and Ron, to keep them protected from the yelling reporters. No one answered them, they just kept walking. When they reached the protection of the Burrow's wards, the aurors bowed to the Weasley family and apparated away.

That morning, Harry woke up and decided to go into the little village to get a copy of the Daily Prophet, trying to find out what was happening. He couldn't just walk down, he would be surrounded and word would get out that he was there. He put his invisibility cloak on and left the house. He looked around but didn't' see anyone. He got to the little shops and waited to see if anyone would notice the door opening on its own. There was no one, so Harry walked in and went over to the counter. He put some gold on the counter and took a copy of the Daily Prophet along with some essential items he decided he would need. No one seemed to notice anything.

He walked back to his parent's house, through the gate and back inside. He took the cloak off and hung it on the goat rack. If he had to move in a hurry it was easy to get to. He went into the kitchen, made some tea and toast, sat down and started reading the Daily Prophet. There was a lot of stories about the battle and of course him. Even speculation as to his whereabouts, it seems no one knew where he was. No one has seen him since the battle. As he continued reading he gasped, not breathing. There was a small article about the funeral for Fred Weasley being held that day.

Harry sat there thinking about it for a few minutes. Should he go, pay his respects. He could go under the cloak and no one would know he was there. He decided he would take the cloak just in case, but he wouldn't go near anyone, he would keep his distance.

He went and showered and changed into some of his father's clothes. He found a really nice black shirt and pants. He gave them a quick once over with his wand and put them on. Again they fit him perfectly. He grabbed the cloak and put it on. He walked out of the house and apparated away.

He arrived on a small hill overlooking the cemetery, he was standing near a tree watching. If anyone glanced up this way he could duck behind it. He thought of putting the cloak on but he didn't want to, unless he had to because he thought it would be disrespectful. He stood there and watched the service, he could see all the Weasley's. George looked like he was being held up by Charlie and Percy. Hermione and Ron had their arms around each other. He saw Ginny crying into her father's chest. His heart ached for her, he wished he was the one standing there holding her, but he knew he couldn't, she wouldn't want him there because of what happened to Fred. He couldn't stop looking at Ginny, remembering he had caused her pain. His tears were falling down his face, but he let them fall.

As the service concluded he watched as the family walked back up the lane to the Burrow. He heard the reporters shouted questions to Ron and Hermione, asking where Harry Potter was. The Weasley's surrounded Ron and Hermione to protect them. They also had aurors around them as well. No one paid any attention to the reporters. He watched until they rounded a bend and was out of sight. He looked back at the grave and made his decision. He put the cloak on and made his way down to Fred's grave. No one could see him so he felt safe. He knelt at Fred's grave and put a hand on the damp soil.

'I'm so sorry Fred,' he whispered softly. 'How I wished it didn't happen, how I wish it was me and not you. I know it was my fault and I wish one day you could forgive me, but I'll understand if you can't. Just know that I'm deeply sorry…for everything I've done.' Harry stayed there crying, when he heard someone approach. He stayed still knowing no one could see him.

'Harry?' she stood there staring at the place she thought he was.

Harry gasped. No, he must be hearing things, it couldn't be her. How did she know he was here? He slowly turned under the cloak and saw her. Her beautiful tear stained face. He sucked in a breath, he didn't know what to do. She was standing there staring directly at the place he stood. She couldn't see him, he knew she couldn't, no one could when he was under the cloak. Maybe she could hear his breathing, he tried to slow his breathing, hoping she thought she was mistaken and walk back home.

'Harry, I know you're there, please, talk to me. Everyone has been worried about you. I know you're hurting, even though I still can't understand why, but I care about you Harry, you need help, so please let your family help you.' she reached towards him and pulled at the cloak, it slid off of him. She thought he looked more beautiful than she had ever seen him, she wished she could hold him, but she couldn't, not yet, maybe not even, she hoped that was not the case. Harry still wouldn't look at her, he kept his face lowered, looking at his feet. 'Please Harry, come back with me, the ministry has put wards up around the Burrow to keep us all safe. You will be safe, and you will be looked after. Please Harry, will you look at me?'

Harry sobbed, knowing what she was saying was everything he wanted, but could he and not cause more people to get killed, people he cared about. He heard her pleading, she wanted him to go home with her, and he wanted that too. He heard her ask him to look at her. He slowly raised his head and his eyes, and looked directly into her beautiful brown eyes. She gave him a small smile. He wanted to hold her, but was afraid. He didn't know if he wanted to run or take her up on her offer to go home with her. Before he could decide she spoke again.

'Harry, I know we have a lot to talk about…and I do want to understand, because right now I don't, but I still want you to come home with me. I still love you Harry, I just don't know if it will be enough, but unless you come with me, we will never be able to work things through. Please, Harry, come with me.' she hesitated a minute and then held her hand out to him.

Harry flinched at some of her words, and he could understand, he had caused Fred's death. And when she said she still loved him, even after what he did, he felt hope for the first time in days. Then she held her hand out to him. She was offering her hand after everything he had done. Before he took her hand he had to say something.

Harry stood up very slowly, 'Ginny, I'm so sorry, please believe me. I would never, ever knowingly hurt you. Yes, there is something wrong with me, I think, I don't know. And we have to talk but only if you really want to. I do love you Ginny, with all my heart. If you are willing to listen to what I have to say, then I will come with you… if you're sure?' Harry asked hoping she was. He still didn't take her hand, just kept looking at her why he waited.

'Yes Harry, I'm sure. I've had a lot of time to think, yes we need to talk, and I want to understand, but unless you come back, we wouldn't be able to work it out. So yes I want you to come back to the Burrow with me?' she asked still holding out her hand.

Harry nodded and slowly took her hand, he didn't want to scare her. She gripped his hand letting Harry know it was okay. They spotted a couple of reporters still hanging around, Harry didn't want them to see them, he turned to Ginny.

'Ginny, I don't want to face the reporters, would…would you get under the cloak with me. We could sneak past them without them knowing I'm here.' Ginny looked up at Harry and nodded. He threw the cloak over both of them and Ginny took Harry's hand again. They started walking back up the lane to the Burrow, they didn't speak, they just held hands. Harry felt that everything might be okay, that he might be able to come home.

When they reached the wards surrounding the Burrow, Ginny stopped and pulled the cloak off of them then she turned to Harry.

'Harry, before we go round to where everyone is, I wanted to ask you something.' she waited until Harry nodded, he looked scared but nodded. 'Where did you go after…' she couldn't finish. She had tears in her eyes again, so she blinked them away.

Harry saw the tears building up in her eyes, and he felt the guilt inside him, knowing he had caused those tears.

'I needed some time to think, I felt guilty and angry at myself for allowing all that to happen. I didn't think you would ever want to see me again, and I thought if I wasn't around you could…well, one day forgive me, and get on with your life. So I went to the one place where I wanted to feel close to my parents, to try and work out what I was going to do. I went to Godric's Hollow Ginny, to my parent's house.' Harry said with a sad look on his face.

Ginny nodded. 'I understand Harry, you have never had a real loving home, that was one place where you would have been loved and cared for, even if you don't remember it. Did it help, being in your old home?'

Harry stood there thinking for a moment. 'Yeah, I think it did, I got a small glimpse as to what my parents life was like, I would like to take you there one day, if you want to, that is.'

'I would like that, now we better get in before mum starts wondering where I am. They will be relieved you're safe, come on.' she said taking his hand again and started walked towards the back of the Burrow where they could hear voices coming from.

Just before they rounded the corner of the house Harry took a deep breath. Ginny gripped his hand knowing he was nervous. He nodded to her and they went to see everyone.

The first one to spot them was Hermione. 'Harry,' she screamed and ran to him. Everyone turned and looked, Harry felt like he was under a spotlight. Hermione grabbed him and hugged him tight. Harry winced with the pain in he's chest because it still hurt badly. Ron walked up and put a hand on Harry's shoulder, but Hermione started with the questions before Ron could say anymore. 'Harry, we've been so worried, where have you been, why did you leave?' Hermione was bombarding him with questions.

Ron stepped in to save Harry. 'Hermione, give Harry a chance to breathe.' Ron grinned at Harry, and Hermione let Harry go. 'Hey Harry, how you doing mate?' said Ron.

Harry shrugged, 'I'm ok Ron, thanks, are you okay, I was watching the funeral from the hill overlooking the cemetery.'

'Yeah, I'm doing ok, its George were all worried about.'

Harry turned to Hermione. 'Hi, Hermione, look I'm sorry I worried you, but I needed some time alone. I had a lot to think about, but can we leave the questions for later. I don't want everyone to know.' he nodded his head towards the crowd of people.

Hermione nodded then looked at Ginny who gave Hermione a small nod then she took Harry's hand again and took him over to her parents.

'Harry dear, I'm glad you're here, we've been so worried about you. Come and get something to eat.' she gave Harry one of her rib cracking hugs. He felt the pain in his chest again but tried to ignore it, he didn't want Mrs. Weasley fussing, and he knew she would, but Harry knew she had enough on her mind.

'Hi Mrs. Weasley, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for anyone to worry, I just needed some space to think. I'm okay though.'

Mr. Weasley walked over and put a hand on Harry's shoulder. 'Harry, son, come on in and sit down, there's a lot of people been wanting to know where you were and if you were okay. But for now let's just get you something to eat and we'll talk later.'

Harry nodded and Ginny led him towards the marquee that had been set up for the wake. She began putting some food on a plate and handed it to Harry. The look on her face told Harry that she meant him to eat every bite. He gave her a smile and nodded. She sat beside him watching him eat as Hermione and Ron came over and sat with them.

Harry looked around. 'Ron where's George?' he asked.

Ron sighed. 'He's up in his and Fred's old room. He hasn't left it since we got back from Hogwarts, except for the funeral. Dad's been trying to coax him out but he refuses to leave. Dad reckons we just have to give him time.' Ron looked up at the window of Fred and George's old room, while Hermione held his hand.

'Harry,' it was Professor McGonagall.

'Hello Professor, I'm sorry I didn't see you before I left. I just couldn't face anyone.'

'That's quite alright Harry, and I understand. But I need to ask, I was wondering if I could talk to you tomorrow. Would it be alright if you came to see me at Hogwarts around lunch time?' she waited for Harry to answer.

Harry winced at the thought of going to Hogwarts again and he sighed, realising he'd have to do this sooner or later.

'Of course Professor, I'll be there.' Harry said not sounding very enthusiastic.

'Thank you Harry, the minister has connected the Burrow's floo to my office, for your safety, so there will be nothing to worry about. You'll be able to get in and out without being harassed. I'll see you tomorrow.' she nodded and walked away. Harry noticed that she went and sat with Kingsley Shacklebolt and they put their head together talking.

Harry's hands were shaking, then his whole body started to shake, he didn't know if he could go through with it, maybe he should just leave again. He really shouldn't be here. He felt his chest burn, he was going to need to get that looked at.

Hermione and Ginny both noticed that Harry was shaking. Ginny looked at Hermione with a worried look on her face. Ginny saw Harry's eyes had gone dark, she flinched and looked at Hermione and mouthed the words "eyes". Hermione noticed his eyes and her growing worry for Harry had gotten worse. She nodded to Ginny and they stood up.

'Harry, come inside, it'll be alright.' Harry didn't appear to have heard her. She put her hand on his arm. 'Harry, are you alright?' still he didn't move. She looked toward Ginny and Ron.

'Harry, listen to me,' Ginny said in a soft, gentle voice. 'Come inside with me, please Harry.' she held his hand tighter trying to relay to Harry that everything will be alright. Tears were rolling down his cheeks, but he still didn't move. He's body was shaking harder. Ginny was starting to get very worried. She looked toward Ron, pleading with her eyes.

Ron got up and stood next to Harry. He put his hand under Harry's other arm. 'Harry mate, its ok, come on, let me get you inside.' he pulled him up, Hermione on the other side. Ginny wouldn't let go of his hand. As she started to lead him towards the door of the house, Harry's whole body went very rigid, then he collapsed in a heap on the ground.

'Harry!' Ginny screamed.' she knelt beside him and everyone gathered around him. 'Harry, can you hear me?' she looked up at everyone. 'Someone please help him.' She screamed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Bill and Charlie crouched next to Harry and picked him up and carried him into the house, with the rest of the Weasley's following, Minerva McGonagall and Kingsley Shacklebolt followed as well. Bill and Charlie put him down on the sofa in the sitting room and stepped back.

Mrs. Weasley went over to Harry and took out her wand passing it over Harry's body. Ginny still hadn't let go of his hand. Everyone was standing around watching. As Molly was examining Harry she noticed his shirt seemed damp. She put a finger to and as she pulled it away, everyone gasped. It was blood.

'Should I send for Poppy, Molly?' asked Minerva, looking down at Harry with a worried expression on her face.

'Yes, Minerva, I think Harry needs more than I can offer.' she turned back to Harry and undid his shirt. She saw a big white bandage across his chest, and it was covered in blood. 'Oh Harry.' she whispered. She pulled the bandage off and stood up suddenly, a shocked look on her face, 'Did all this,' she waved her hand over the all the wounds on Harry, 'happen during the battle, what did he do to you Harry?'

Minerva ran to the fireplace and threw some floo powder, it turned green and she stepped in and was gone.

Hermione, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley were crying looking down at Harry's bloody and battered body. No one knew what to do. Arthur stood next to Molly, keeping a hand on her shoulder as he turned to Kingsley.

'Kingsley, I think maybe we should tell everyone something regarding Harry, or it will be all over the Daily Prophet by nightfall. We know most of them wouldn't say anything, but someone might let it slip. Would you be so kind as to speak with the guests? Maybe we could say that Harry is just exhausted and he needs rest and quiet. Maybe that will give us time until we can find out exactly what is wrong with him. And please tell them we appreciate them all coming and supporting us on this day.'

Kingsley nodded. 'Of course Arthur, I'll take care of it.' he turned and walked out the door. After some time he walked back in. 'Everyone understands and they all send their condolences and wish Harry a speedy recovery. Hagrid didn't want to leave, so I told him he could stay, I know he's very fond of Harry. He sitting outside and he asked that someone give him updates on Harry's condition from time to time, if he goes on too long, he said he'll pitch a tent down in the orchard.'

'Yes, he is, that was fine, and thank you Kingsley, we'll make sure he knows what's going on.' he nodded at Kingsley and turned back to Harry.

The fireplace turned green and Minerva and Poppy Pomfrey stepped out. Poppy walked straight over and started to examine Harry. Arthur beckoned everyone out, but Ginny refused to move. Madame Pomfrey looked at Ginny and nodded. Arthur and Molly noticed the look on their daughters face. They nodded to each other and beckoned everyone to follow them.

Molly bustled around making everyone a cup of tea. Hermione was crying on Ron's shoulder, nobody seemed to know what to do. After an hour later Poppy walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table with everyone. Molly handed her a cup of tea.

'Thank you Molly, now…regarding Harry, first,' she turned to Ron and Hermione. 'I already asked Ginny but she couldn't enlighten me as to what happened to Harry, I need you two to tell me all you know so I might be able to treat him. I've healed most of his injuries, some broken bones, lots of cuts and bruises, but the wound on his chest doesn't seem to want to heal properly. I've managed to stop the bleeding and gave him a blood replenishing potion. But I need information, so could you tell me what happened to Harry.'

Hermione and Ron looked at each other, then towards Professor McGonagall. 'Poppy, were not certain, but what we believe is…that is where Voldemort hit Harry with the killing curse.' she heard everyone around the table gasp. Mrs. Weasley covered her mouth and sat down heavily, all eyes were on Hermione and Ron. Before either of them could say anything a voice came from near the door.

'It is where you-know-who hit him with the curse, I saw it, I was tied to a tree and I watched, I was yelling at Harry to run. He didn't even pull his wand, he just stood there and took it,' Hagrid said and he started crying harder.

Molly walked over to Hagrid. 'Hagrid, come in and sit down, come on have some tea.' Hagrid nodded and walked in and sat in the corner on the floor. Molly took him a cup of tea.

'Thanks Molly.' Hagrid said still crying.

'Er, well… since Harry is the only one to ever survive the killing curse as a baby, myself and some healers from St Mungo's have been trying to study everything we can, it hasn't been easy. I've had more to do with Harry than the healers and I've been piling information on his since he first became a patient of mine. But I must tell you, there is not a lot I can do for his wound, this one seems different from the one on his head. That one healed almost instantly from what Albus told me, but the one he's got now, well, I'm stumped. It doesn't seem to want to heal. I all can do for now is keep treating him and hope eventually it will heal. I would like to treat him back to Hogwarts, but I think, if it's okay with you Molly, Arthur, I think it would be best for Harry if he stayed here. I could come every day if it's needed, and I know that he will be looked after and the potions he needs to take can be given to him by you Molly. You have experience enough that I know you will be able to take care of him.'

Molly nodded as the tears kept falling down his face. 'Yes Poppy, of course he should stay here, we're his family. He will be looked after and also protected. Everyone here cares a lot for Harry, and would do anything to help him recover.'

'I must say this, it might be a while before he is completely healed, I don't know how long though. I'm not only talking about his physical wounds, I'm talking about his emotions ones as well.'

While Minerva had listened to Poppy she realised that for Poppy to be able to help Harry, she might need to know everything. She looked over at Hermione and Ron. She took a deep breath and spoke to everyone in the room.

'I have some information that I am going to tell you, but just for now I need to speak with Hermione and Ron alone first. Molly, Arthur, don't worry, with the information I have, it should hopefully give you everything you need to help Harry.' she turned to Hermione and Ron. 'Could we please speak in private for a few minutes?' she asked them. They nodded and followed Professor McGonagall out the door. She walked to the marque which now stood empty.

The three of them sat down. 'Hermione, Ron, as you can see I don't think we can wait any longer, your family is going to need to see and hear everything in order to help Harry. I also think we should let Madame Pomfrey know as well, she is very trustworthy and very loyal to Hogwarts and would not reveal anything we show her today. It might help her treat Harry better if she knows what he had gone through.' she looked at them and waited.

Hermione and Ron looked at each other and then back to professor McGonagall. They nodded.

'Ok, I shall go and bring the pensieve and memory here. Oh, and one more thing Ron, what about Percy, he is part of your family and he is still here, I wouldn't want to upset your parents in asking him to leave, but I leave that decision to you.'

Ron sat thinking for a few minutes, he turned to Hermione. 'Hermione, I'm not sure I completely trust Percy, but he did fight with us and I did see the worried look on his face when he saw Harry. What do you think?'

'He is you're family Ron, I know he's been a prat in the past, but I believe he truly loves you're family, and I don't think he would do anything to hurt them, not now, not after Fred. I think we should let him know as well, it actually might help him too, to realise what Harry had been through and that he has always done everything he could to prevent anyone being hurt.'

Ron thought of Hermione's words then nodded. He turned to professor McGonagall. 'Ok, Professor, Percy can stay, but we have to make everyone understand first, that what they are about to see and hear can never be discussed with anyone else, ever.' Ron said forcefully.

'Ok then, let's get back inside and while I'm gone your family will probably ask you questions, I am going to tell them just to hold any questions until I have returned.' they all nodded and stood and walked back to the door and stepped inside.

Everyone looked at them as the three came through the door. Minerva spoke before they could say anything.

'I have to returned to Hogwarts and gather some items with regards to Harry, now please don't ask Hermione and Ron anything until I return, it will be better if you see the information I have first, and Poppy, I think you should wait here as well. With what I bring back, it might help you treat Harry.' she waited until everyone nodded. 'I'll be back within a few minutes.' she turned and walked over to the fireplace, threw some floo powder and was gone.

Everyone looked at Hermione and Ron but took Professor McGonagall's advice. Molly and Poppy went back in to check on Harry, Hermione and Ron following. He was still unconscious, Ginny was still sitting on the floor next to him, holding his hand. She was talking very quietly to him. She stopped when she heard the others enter the room.

'How is he Ginny, dear?' asked Mrs. Weasley, as she went over to her daughter and put a hand on Ginny's shoulder, but looking down at Harry.

'He won't wake up, mum. I've been talking to him, trying to let him know I was here, but I'm not getting any response.' she started crying again.

Hermione knelt down beside her and put her arms around her. She whispered softly. 'Are you okay, Ginny?' she asked.

Ginny knew what she meant, she nodded and gave Hermione a sad smile. 'I just want him well and healthy, nothing else matters right now.' Hermione nodded understanding exactly what she was saying.

Poppy went over to Harry and checked him over again, she was confused and a little worried. 'Well, I can't seem to find any reason why he is still unconscious, but his wound hasn't started bleeding again, so that's a good thing. Hopefully whatever Minerva has to show us will help.' she stood back up and frowned down at Harry, shaking her head.

Molly and Poppy were heading back into the kitchen when Harry started thrashing about and yelling. Ginny, Ron and Hermione grabbed hold of Harry, trying to stop is violent movements.

'No, no, don't hurt them, kill me instead. Ginny, no, no, no, I let them die, my fault, my fault.' Harry's thrashing was getting worse, Madame Pomfrey and Molly went over to help hold him. They heard the rest of the family run in on hearing Harry's yelling.

Ginny put her arms around him trying to control him, she bent her head towards his ear and started talking to him. 'Shhh, Harry, I'm here my love, I'm here, Harry, please hear me, shhh, I love you, I'm here, you're alright,' she was running her hand over his cheeks very softly. Slowly, very slowly Harry's spasms slowed and finally stopped. His breathing was ragged, and he had started bleeding again. Madame Pomfrey waved her wand over him, muttering spells over Harry's chest. Finally it stopped bleeding again. Everyone looked at Ginny, but they didn't say anything, just stood there watching.

'Will he be okay Poppy?' Arthur asked, looking down at Harry and his daughter.

'I really don't know, I've stopped the bleeding again, but if he keeps having violent dreams like that, it's not going to do him any good, normally I would give him a dreamless sleep potion, but because he's not just asleep but unconscious, it would be too risky to do that, we need him to wake so I can treat him. We'll just have to wait and see.' everyone nodded to her but said nothing. 'Ginny, will you stay with him, try and keep him as calm as you can.' she was looking at Ginny with sympathy on her face. Ginny nodded and sat on the lounge with Harry, keeping one hand on his face, and the other holding one of his hands. They all went back into the kitchen, waiting for Minerva McGonagall to come back.

Not long after the fireplace turned green and Minerva stepped out, floating the pensieve in front of her. Everyone eyed it suspiciously.

'Sorry I took so long, I needed to speak with Albus first. Where is Ginny and George, I think they should be here for this.' she looked towards Molly and Arthur.

'Ginny still with Harry, he just had a bad nightmare and was thrashing about, it started him bleeding again, I told Ginny to stay with him to try and keep him calm, Harry seemed to have sensed Ginny's presence and calmed down, I've stopped the bleeding but I don't want him doing that again.' Poppy informed Minerva.

'George won't come out of his room, apart from the funeral he hasn't left it.' Arthur told Minerva.

'Well I think we should try and get them to come in, this is very important as to what Harry is going through and what he, Hermione and Ron have been doing for the last few months. I know it's not the best time, and I know that all of you have enough going on right now, but I really think it's necessary.'

Molly nodded, and stood up. 'I'll go see to Ginny, tell her it's okay to leave Harry just for a while. Arthur, will you go up and talk to George, let him know what's happening and only if he feels up to it, see if he will come down.' Arthur nodded to Molly and walked up the stairs. Molly went into the sitting room where her daughter was. Minerva went and spoke to Kingsley quietly for a few minutes.

'Ginny, dear, I know you want to stay with Harry, and I understand, but Minerva McGonagall is here with a pensieve and she believes when everyone sees what's in it, everyone will understand and be able to help Harry better.' she was looking at Ginny not sure if her daughter was going to leave Harry's side. She got an idea. 'Ginny, I'll put a charm around Harry, if he wakes again, in any fashion, it will let us know, you'll just be in the next room. Will that help?' Molly waited until Ginny answered her. Ginny nodded bent down and gently placed a kiss on Harry's lips, then stood up, waited for her mother cast the charm and followed her into the kitchen. She went in and sat next to Hermione, she put her arm around Ginny trying to comfort her.

A few minutes later Arthur came back followed by George, he looked terrible. They knew he hadn't eaten in a couple of days, so as soon as he sat his mother poured everyone some more tea, hoping that George would have some. Arthur turned to Minerva and nodded. Everyone waited for Minerva to start.

'Now I don't know if you know this, but this pensieve belongs to Albus Dumbledore, and the memory in it belonged to Severus Snape. From what Hermione and Ron told me, Severus gave it to Harry just before he died. Now I must tell you, Kingsley, Hermione, Ron and I have seen this. It has a few memories in it, but they all connect to everything that has happened since the first war.' she saw that everyone looked up at her shocked. She knew that these memories were going to be hard for them to see, but she also knew that if they wanted to help Harry, they really don't have a choice.

Her face turned serious. 'What you are about to see and hear from myself, Ron and Hermione is very important, and very dangerous. I know this is a strange request, but I need a guarantee from all of you that you will never repeat anything that we discuss here to today. If this information got out it could devastate the wizarding world.' she looked around seeing the shocked and stunned faces on everyone. Everyone slowly nodded. Arthur stood and addressed Minerva.

'Minerva, I can assure you that not one person in this room will ever let this information leave their mouths, unless we are discussing it with each other.' Arthur said standing straight and confident. Minerva nodded and gave Arthur and smile.

'Okay, it will take a while for it to play out, to see the whole memory. Because of how disturbing the memory is and what you are about to learn I've decided to take Kingsley advice. Instead of two of three of you going into the memory, he will bring the memory out through a spell that the aurors use when a lot of people have to sift through memories. If everyone is ready I'll get Kingsley to start.' she looked around at all the faces, some were apprehensive, some were just worried. They all nodded to her and she turned to Kingsley.

'Kingsley, if you will, please?' Minerva asked Kingsley, looking a little apprehensive herself.

Kingsley turned and walked to the pensieve which was sitting at the end of the table. He pulled out his wand and muttered a spell, very quietly. At the same time Minerva waved her wand and the room slightly darkened, not pitch dark just darker.

After a couple of minutes, Kingsley pulled back from the pensieve and put his wand away and waited. He knew what everyone was about to see and decided to stand back to watch.

The memory started, playing out scene after scene, so far everyone was just watching with interest. But the further the memory got the more shocked and the worried looks on everyone's faces became. Minerva, Kingsley, Ron and Hermione looked at each other knowing what part was coming next. Hermione tightened her arm around Ginny, and Ron took his mother's hand. This was going to be a shock for all of them.

As the last of the memory played out and the figures sank slowly back into the pensieve, Minerva waved her wand to lighted the room again. Every single person around the room sat stunned and they all were crying. Ginny jumped up and bolted from the room and into the sitting room where Harry was. Molly went to get up and go after her daughter but Ron put a hand on her shoulder.

'Wait mum, there is something we need to tell you first.' Ron said looking first at his mother then to Hermione. Hermione nodded to Ron to let him know that she will tell his parents.

'Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, I not sure if you know but Harry and Ginny got together last year, and they were very happy and very much in love.' she waited to see how they handled this news. 'When Professor Dumbledore died, Harry knew that he had to continue where Professor Dumbledore left off. He didn't want to put Ginny in danger, knowing that Voldemort and his death eaters would go after Ginny if they found out Harry cared for her, so he decided to break up with her. He didn't want to, but he felt he had to, to protect her. He was heartbroken over this, and I know that during our months looking for the…the items we needed to find, Harry was thinking of Ginny all the time, and hoped that if he survived that she would forgive him and take him back.'

'Poor Ginny, now I know why she seemed to be down last summer, and why she hardly spoke to Harry when he was here. Harry, he is always thinking of others and not himself.' Molly started crying again, Arthur put an arm around his wife.

'Minerva, the first question I have is having part of Voldemorts soul inside Harry, is what damage did that do to him?' Arthur asked, 'and is that why Harry didn't die, when he was hit by the killing curse?'

Minerva realised that Arthur had worked out what Harry was carrying inside him. 'Yes, Arthur, that is why he didn't die, or that is why we think he didn't die. As to the damage to Harry, we just don't know.'

She waited for a minute working out a way to bring up the main subject. She knew the memory never mentioned horcruxes but Harry did mention them just before he killed Voldemort, but most people either weren't paying attention or have no idea what a horcrux was.

'I would like to know if any of you have ever heard of a horcrux?' she knew Arthur had known about them, but it looked like Bill also knew, he nodded looking sick. She knew this was going to be a long day.

'What's a horcrux?' asked Charlie, looking at Minerva, a questioning look on his face.

'A horcrux is an object that a person can hide part of their soul, so they cannot die.' she waited to let this information sink in. When no one seemed to say more she continued. 'Harry was a horcrux, he never knew this until he saw the memory.' before she could go on Molly spoke.

'Poor Harry, having to live with the realisation that part of you-know-who was inside him, and that he would have to die so you-know-who could finally be killed. Oh that poor boy, what he must be going through. He was the horcrux that kept you-know-who tethered to this world, and Dumbledore, never telling Harry, he had allowed that poor boy to go through everything, how could he have done that to Harry?' she sniffed trying to keep the tears at bay.

Minerva look to Kingsley and decided to take over. 'Harry was only one of the horcruxes that Voldemort made.' he was going to continue, when Bill stood up and shouted.

'He made more than one horcrux? How is that possible?' Bill said staring at Kingsley.

'He never meant to turn Harry into a horcrux, that was an accident, he had made five horcruxes before he went to the Potters house to kill Harry.'

'Five,' Bill said shouting in his astonishment.'

'Yes, five. Albus thinks that was why he was more evil and less human, more evil than was normal anyway. As I understand, the only way to make a horcrux is by killing, that causes part of your soul to be ripped from your body, usually the person who wanted to live like that would only make one, because ripping the soul causes damage to the rest. But Voldemort decided to make seven, not including Harry. He thought that seven was the most powerful magical number. So the five he had made before that night seventeen years ago, one when he came back, that was the snake and the one inside Harry, that he never knew about, that made seven.'

Everyone sat in stunned silence. Finally Poppy stood up and spoke to Kingsley.

'Minister, in order the help Harry, now knowing why the wound won't heal, I'm going to need information. I realise that I can't ask anyone about horcruxes, so I was wondering if you knew of any books on the subject that I might be able to read?'

'Not that I know of Poppy, I could discreetly look in the ministry library, but I am hoping that I don't find any really, I would hate to think that any death eaters might have gotten a hold of them. But the library is in a part of the ministry that very few are allowed to enter. I will look tomorrow and let you know.'

Hermione looked at Ron and raised her eyebrows. Minerva spotted this and decided to find out if they knew something.

'Is there something you would like to tell us Hermione?' Minerva said looking directly at Hermione.

Hermione nodded. 'Could you give me a minute, I'll be right back.' she got up and walked up the stairs. Everyone looked at her then looked at Ron who just shook his head.

Everyone sat in silence why they waited for Hermione to come back down. She arrived at the table carrying a small beaded bag. Everyone looked at her puzzled. She reached in and started pulling things out of the bag. Everyone realised that the bag had an undetectable expansion charm on it. She pulled out a set of books and pushed them towards Professor McGonagall.

Kingsley went over to stand beside Minerva looking down at the books. Minerva looked up at Hermione.

'How in the name of merlin did you get hold of these books?'

Hermione took a deep breath, looked at Ron before she looked back at everyone, 'I will tell them everything but first I think we should all get a cup of tea, this is going to take time and a lot of understanding.' she made to get up to make some tea.

'I'll do it dear, you sit and concentrate with what you have to say, I have a feeling that some of what I'm about to hear is something I'm not going to like.' she turned and walked over to make the tea. Within a few minutes she was back with a pot of tea and poured everyone a cup. 'Okay, Hermione, please tell us what you know.'

'First, I got the books from Professor Dumbledore's office the night he died. I'm sorry Professor, but we needed information and I didn't think Professor Dumbledore would have minded.' she looked at professor McGonagall hoping she would understand.

'I understand Hermione, Albus told me that he swore Harry, Ron and you to secrecy, and I do understand and thank you for giving us these books. This might be just what Poppy needs in helping Harry.' she gave Hermione a reassuring smile. 'Please continue, Hermione.'

'Do you remember when Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville and I went to the department of mysteries in our fifth year?' she looked around at everyone who nodded. Even Minerva and Kingsley didn't know about this, but they stayed quiet and let Hermione continue. 'Well, as you know Harry had a vision of Voldemort torturing Sirius, but it was a trick to get Harry there. You see there was a prophecy, the one you heard Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape mention in the memory, I'm sure you all read about it in the Daily Prophet as well, but I will tell you that it was real and it was about Harry. We don't know exactly what it said, just a small bit that Harry told us when he came to stay at the Burrow after Professor Dumbledore brought him. What Harry told us was that "neither could live while the other survived", it was Professor Dumbledore who told him the whole prophecy after Sirius died and that one of them would have to kill the other.' she took a deep breath and continued.

'Dumbledore told Harry that he was the one who had to finish Voldemort, and now we know that because Harry was a horcrux. So the following year at Hogwarts Professor Dumbledore gave Harry what he called private lessons. What these lessons were, well they were memories that Professor Dumbledore had been tracking down regarding Voldemort. Some we're his own and some were from other people. They were able to work out what the horcruxes were.'

Everyone was sitting in silence listening to Hermione speak. Waiting to see how this was going to help Harry.

'After seeing Professor Snape die, that was when Voldemorts voice called again telling everyone that they had fought valiantly and then he spoke to Harry, wanting Harry to go to him, and then he told Harry that he allowed his friends had died for him, which was not true, they died trying to bring peace to the wizarding world, not for Harry. Anyway, we made our way out of the shrieking shake and back to the castle. Ron and I came straight into the great hall to be with all of you. Harry we now know went up to Professor McGonagall's office to view Snape's memory. Ron and I didn't know what the memory contained until the day after the battle. We didn't know that Harry would go to Voldemort. We didn't know anything until Harry was carried out of the forest by Hagrid.' she started to cry again, but she continued. 'One more thing that I think is relevant, Harry kept seeing into Voldemorts mind. He saw some terrible things, like Mr. Ollivander being tortured, but Harry also felt a lot of pain in his scar during these time. Another thing he saw was Voldemort murdering a woman and her two little children. Harry collapsed onto the ground when he saw that, but he also said it was like he was doing these things, that's how that connection worked and it was all down to Harry sharing his soul with Voldemorts soul.'

Professor McGonagall stood up again. 'We all know what happened after Hagrid carried Harry out, now I feel because Harry left is that he feels guilty, even though we all know that he has nothing to feel guilty about. We all know what Harry is like, he takes responsibility for everything that has to do with Voldemort. Hopefully with the support we all can give him, will help he cope and realise that none of this is his fault. First we have to get him healthy.' Professor McGonagall turned to Poppy. 'Do you think now that you know that Harry was a horcrux and he was also hit with the killing curse that you might be in a better position to treat him?'

Poppy sat thinking about everything they had seen and hear. 'Yes, I think it will, and with these books Hermione has supplied, I feel confident I will be able to treat his wound even if it takes a while. Treating his emotional needs is not something I can do. Even though I care about him, he needs the people who care about him the most to help him through this, and with what Minerva and Kingsley has said, being here is the best thing for him. He will be protected and safe, which he will need.' Poppy sat for a minute more and then stood, 'After hearing everything, I realised Harry is traumatised by what he saw, what he found out and what he went through and that is probably the reason why he is unconscious, his mind needed to close down. I will check on Harry again now and I'll go and get some potions I know will help, but I will have to study these books first to really help heal his wound on his chest.' she walked back into the sitting room where she found Ginny still sitting with Harry, still with her hand on his cheeks, still quietly talking to him.

Poppy walked over the ran her wand over Harry. After she'd done, she turned to Ginny. 'How is our patient Ginny?'

'He's breathing is better, and when I talk to him he seems more settled, but he still won't wake up.' Ginny said as tears started in her eyes again.

'Well, he does seem more calm. I'm going to go back to Hogwarts to get some more potions and then study up on the horcruxes to help find a way to heal his chest. Keep an eye on him, if he starts to get upset again, just do what you did before, holding him and talking quietly to him.' she smiled at Ginny and went back to the kitchen. 'I'll be off now, I'll bring those potions back for you Molly.' she nodded and walked to the fireplace, threw some powder and was gone.

'Well, I will be going now, I will be back tomorrow if that's alright, and we get to some of the other questions you might still have. I think we have all had a hard and long day and need to rest. If you need anything, please don't hesitate. I've asked Kingsley to leave this fireplace open for you in case you need to contact me. I'm going to help Poppy study up and try and get this information we might need to help Harry. I'm sorry this has had to happen today, or all days, and please know that we are all here for you.' Minerva smiled at the Weasley family, turned and walked to the fireplace.

Kingsley turned and spoke to the family as well. 'I'm really sorry for your loss, and like with Minerva if you need anything, anything at all even if it has nothing to do with Harry, contact me any time.' he nodded and followed Minerva to the fireplace. They threw some floo powder and were gone. Everyone stayed sitting at the table, still looking worried but at least now they understood.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Everyone except Ginny and Mrs. Weasley sat at the kitchen table, some in thought, some worried. Mrs. Weasley was bustling around getting dinner prepared. George still had his head in his hands but he was no longer crying. George didn't know how he was going to go on without his brother. Fred had been with him his whole life, it was always the twins, now it's just George. He sat there thinking about some of the things him and Fred had gotten into throughout their life. No one could see him, but he smiled as he remembered the times that they had pulled pranks on Mr. Filch at Hogwarts. They were some of the best times they had, pulling pranks and inventing stuff. Thanks to Harry, their dream of owning their own joke shop had come true. He didn't know what to do with the shop now, could he re-open it without Fred, he didn't know. Maybe he just needed some time and maybe discuss it with his father.

Then there was Harry, he had walked into the forest knowing he was going to die. He did it in the hope that Voldemort would be finished and everyone could have a safe life. He was willing to die for everyone he cared about, he remembered something Harry had said to Voldemort while he was still sitting with Fred. He said because he meant to died, that was why none of Voldemorts spells were binding. His sacrifice had given everyone there a protection, just like Harry's mother had done for Harry. What Harry did is just mind boggling to George. He raised his head and looked around at his family, they were all lost in their own thoughts.

'Hm, I know that we are all grieving for Fred and we'll be doing that for a long time to come.' Everyone looked at George wondering where he was going. 'But since I've seen the memory and heard what Harry, Ron and Hermione went through to help ensure our freedom and then what Harry did for us, he willingly was going to die for us, I think we need to concentrate of helping him get through this. We will always grieve for Fred and miss him, helping Harry won't change that, but it might just give Harry the time he needs to get better. I know I've been a wreck for the last couple of days and I'm not saying that is going to get better, but I'm willing to give as much as I can in helping Harry.'

Molly walked over to George. 'Thank you George, that is exactly the attitude that Harry needs right now. I'm sure Fred would feel the exact same way.' George stood up and hugged his mother, they both had tears in their eyes. 'Now George, I've been worried as I'm sure you know, so dinner is nearly ready and I would like you to eat, apart from helping you, it will make helping Harry that much easier if you are healthy and not making yourself sick,' she looked into George's eyes trying to give him a stern look, but a smile appeared on her face.

'I know Mum and I'm sorry for worrying you and I am hungry so I can't wait for dinner.' George said hugging his mother again then let her go and sat down. Arthur put a hand on George's shoulder, squeezing gently, relaying without words that he was proud of his son.

In the sitting room, Ginny was still sitting with Harry, holding his hand, she had once again sat on the floor beside the sofa then had fallen asleep, dreaming of Harry. He was healthy and well and they were together happy. They were flying around the trees on brooms, Harry trying to catch Ginny as they zigzagged in and out of the trees. Harry caught her and as they landed he pulled her into an embrace and kissed her very passionately. She was running her hands up and down his back as she kissed him, moaning and calling his name. She heard Harry calling for her, she frowned. She was in his arms, why would he be calling for her. She got lost again in the kissing, when she heard Harry's pleading voice calling for her again. She woke with a start and realising Harry was really calling her name. But it wasn't in a painful way as before, this was loving. He was telling her he loved her and needed her. She got up off the floor and sat on the sofa with him. Still holding his hand with one of her own, she put her other hand on his cheek again.

'Shhh, Harry, I'm here, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere my love,' Ginny was getting a very peaceful feeling go through her. She relaxed as she rubbed his cheek, trying to let him know that she was there and she loved him. He kept calling her name, but nothing about it was anxious and no thrashing about, he just kept saying her name over and over. Ginny didn't see her mother and father standing in the doorway watching the scene in front of them.

'Harry loves her Arthur, he really loves her. You can hear it when he says her name.'

'I know Molly and the look on Ginny's face and the way she touched his cheek, she loves him very much. I hope Harry can feel the love from her, that might be the one thing that will help him get through it and have the life he deserves.' They stood there for a few minutes, just watching and listening.

'I better see if I can get her to come in for dinner, she needs to eat as well, Arthur. She had a shock at seeing the memory, she needs her energy for herself and to help Harry.' Molly said then walked over to Ginny. 'Ginny dear, dinner is ready. Why don't you come in and get something to eat, the charm in still around Harry, so if he wakes you will know. Come on, you are going to need your strength.' Molly stood waiting for Ginny to respond.

'Okay, Mum, but I don't want to be away from him for too long, I'll just have a small amount,' she bent over and unashamedly, she placed a kiss on Harry's lips, lingering for a few seconds, gave his cheek a rub and whispered to him. 'I'll be right back Harry, I won't be far. I love you,' Ginny stood and followed her parents to the kitchen and sat down next to Hermione.

'How is he Ginny?' asked Hermione and Ron together, with worried looks on their faces.

'He's quiet and he seemed to be peaceful now, no more thrashing about at least. I don't want him to start bleeding again. I've been speaking to him, just letting him know he was safe and loved,' she gave them a smile then looked at everyone around the table. They were all watching her. She saw George and he gave her a small smile, letting Ginny know he was there for her. She smiled back at George just as Molly put dinner on the table. Everyone started eating and conversation started slowly but it was mainly about Harry and what he was willing to do. A lot more questions for Hermione and Ron regarding their months away, and what they did, where they stayed and any other dangerous situations they encountered.

Hermione and Ron told them about Xenophilius Lovegood, about not having any food, overhearing the conversation between Ted Tonks and the others that were on the run. The others talked about the time they were staying with Aunt Muriel and Fred and George driving her crazy with their products. Everyone started laughing at that. As everyone settled down, lost in their own thoughts again, Ginny turned to her parents.

'Mum, Dad, can I talk to for a moment, I'd like some advice,' she gave them a serious look. They nodded and they all stood and went into the sitting room. Ginny went straight over to Harry and took his hand again. Molly and Arthur sat down on the other sofa, waiting for Ginny to speak.

'Since I've been sitting here with Harry and since he has calmed down, I've been getting these feeling, it's kind of hard to explain. When I was holding Harry's hand when he had that nightmare a little while ago,' she looked up at her parents trying to organise her thoughts. 'I had this overwhelming feeling of loss and pain, but it was more, they were strong, at first I thought I was just worried for Harry, but now I don't think that was it, even though I am still worried for him,' she thought again before continuing. 'When I spoke to him, to calm him down, the feelings I got were different, first they were confused, then loving and then happy thoughts. I know this is going to sound strange, but I think I was feeling Harry's feelings,' she looked down at Harry then back to her parents.

Molly and Arthur looked at each other then at their daughter, smiling at her. 'Ginny, what you're describing is a bonding, it usually happens when two people get married. They became bonded to each other, usually their feeling for each other get more attuned. But what you're describing if far more than just normal bonding. It's very rare, it's a complete bond when two people can feel each other's feelings, fully.'

'Yes Ginny, you're love for Harry and his love for you is truly wonderful. It is probably why he has been able to stay calm, you have been talking lovingly to him and he is feeling that love. That can usually happen during the bonding ceremony at a wedding, but you and Harry have already achieved that bond. So if you and Harry were to get married, that bond would strengthen further. I don't know how much further as you two have already past what is normal for most that two people can achieve.'

Ginny thought for a moment, she needed to stay with Harry to keep him calm. She realised that her presence was doing that for Harry. She had an idea, but wasn't sure her parents would agree to it.

'Mum, Dad, I would like to ask if you would consider something, when I ask this, I would like you to please think about it seriously, as it is for Harry's well being,' she waited looking at her parents before continuing. Her parents nodded at her letting her know they will consider what she wants. 'Okay, um, I think I should stay as close to Harry as possible, I think you should put Harry in my room, in the bed Hermione usually uses. They can be pushed together, not completely but enough that I can hold Harry's hand and he can feel it, until we can get his chest wound fully closed. I would like your permission and you're support in this,' she looked down at Harry as she was saying this, but then looked straight at her parents, waiting for their answer.

Molly and Arthur looked at Ginny, thoughtfully, then at each other. They gave each other a significant look. Arthur gave Molly a slight nod. Molly smiled then looked at Ginny.

'Ginny, before we give you an answer, there is one more thing we need to tell you about your bonding. That is the bond you share with Harry and him with you, is the most magical bond two people can have. It is not a bond that will ever wane and it will also strengthen you're magic. That is a bit more complicated to explain, so we might get into that once Harry is well. Now as for your request, our answer is yes. The bond you share is very special Ginny, which means that with your presence Harry will heal faster, not just his body but also his mind.' Molly turned and looked at Arthur.

'Ginny, we give you this permission and I know that you will act responsibly, as will Harry once he is well. But instead of giving him the bed Hermione sleeps in, what we can do is transfigure them into one large bed for both of you, until we can get to the shops and buy you one.' Arthur said smiling at his daughters shocked face.

Ginny got up and walked to her parents, she hugged them both. 'Thanks, Mum, Dad and I will be responsible. Can we go up and fix up my room now, it's getting late and I think he will be more comfortable in a bed instead of the couch,' her mother nodded and followed Ginny. Ginny came into the kitchen and went over the Hermione and Ron. 'Hermione, Ron, could you please watch Harry for me, I won't be long, just try and keep him as calm as possible,' Hermione and Ron nodded and walked into the sitting room. Ginny and her mother went upstairs to her room.

Arthur went into the kitchen to explain to his sons what they were allowing Ginny and Harry to do. He knew that his sons were very protected of their little sister, so he needed to make them understand about the bonding that Harry and Ginny share. They all were surprised at first but then understanding about their bond and what it means. They were still not used to thinking of their little sister as a young woman and not a child. Arthur thanked them all and went back into the sitting room to speak with Ron and Hermione.

'Ron, Hermione, can I have a word please,' he sat down on his favourite armchair and waited for Ron and Hermione to take the other couch. 'You're mother and I just spoke with Ginny and from what she told us, we found out that Ginny and Harry share a bonding. Now I'm not sure if you understand what that means, so I'll explain. A bonding is a very special connection that usually happens when two people get married, now as Harry and Ginny are not married and already have this bonding it means that they are, there's no other word for it but, soul mates. In short they can sense each other's feelings and feel what each other is feeling all the time, that is why Ginny has been able to keep him calm. Now Molly and I have decided to put Harry in Ginny's room with her, because Harry will be able to heal faster when he cannot just physically feel Ginny's presence but emotionally as well. So Ron, I know that you can get a little over protective with Ginny, but remember, this is for Harry's well being and I've already spoken to your brothers, they have accepted what your mother and I have decided and they also realise that Ginny is not a little girl anymore. She is a young lady who can look after herself, she's proven that time and again. So I'm asking you not to give Ginny or Harry when he wakes up a hard time,' Arthur looked at Ron until he agreed.

'Okay Dad, I must admit I do see Ginny as my younger sister and I don't want her to get hurt, but I do know that Harry loves her and with this bond they share, well I suppose I will just have to learn to accept that she loves Harry and are together again. I respect you and Mum and know that you wouldn't have agreed to this if you had any doubts.' Ron looked at his Dad and smiled.

Hermione felt pride for Ron in accepting this news because she knew what the bonding was that Mr. Weasley had spoke about. She had read about it in a book she found in the library at Hogwarts and knew that what Ginny and Harry was feeling was very rare. She also knew that it will help Harry having Ginny close by. She loved Ron, she put her arms around him and hugged him. Ron hugged her back smiling before something occurred to him.

'Ah, Dad, what about Hermione, she usually sleeps in with Ginny, where is she going to sleep?' Ron looked at his father then at Hermione.

'Well Ron, if you respect our wishes and don't do anything foolish, Hermione can have Harry's old bed in your room, that is if Hermione wants to that is,' he smiled at Hermione and Ron, they had both turned red.

'Thanks Dad and don't worry, we'll behave, I promise.' Ron couldn't look at his father as he said this.

Just then Harry started moaning again, Hermione took Harry's hand and spoke to him. 'Harry's, it's okay, you're fine. We're all here for you, shhh, you're okay Harry, it's over now.'

Harry's moans started getting louder and his body seemed to be having spasms, Ron put his hands on Harry's shoulders to try and stop him thrashing. Mr. Weasley came over to help keep his legs still, but nothing they did helped.

'Ginny, no, no, don't hurt her, please. Don't, no, Ginny,' Harry's body was thrashing about again, the rest of the family ran in to see if they could help.

Ginny burst through the door and went straight over to Harry. Hermione let go of his hand so Ginny could get to him. She put one hand back on his cheek and bent her head and started whispering to him again.

'Shhh, Harry, love. I'm here, shhh, you're safe, I won't let anything happen to you. Shhh, I love you Harry, you're okay,' she rubbed his cheek again and Harry started to relax again, his breathing evened out and he stopped thrashing about. Everyone stood there staring at Ginny. The moment she spoke to him, he instantly started to relax. They all saw that Ginny and Harry shared something special.

Mrs. Weasley came in and waved her wand over Harry again, he was bleeding again, but he was calm now. She looked at Ginny.

'Ginny, he's going to need some more blood replenishing potion, help put his head up a bit as I pour it into his mouth. Arthur can you perform the charm to stop him choking please,' Arthur nodded and Ginny put her hands under Harry's head and pulled it up just enough for her mother can give Harry the potion. After she had given it to him Arthur performed the charm, Ginny lowered him back down and Molly waved her wand again, the bleeding subsided.

Mr. Weasley looked around at his sons. 'Bill, Charlie, I think now would be a good time to move him up to his bed. Can you lift him and Ginny can keep hold of his hand, so he doesn't start thrashing about again,' they nodded at their father and walked over to Harry. Ginny moved just enough to let her brothers get to Harry. They lifted him and carried him out and up the stairs to Ginny's bedroom. Hermione went ahead of them and opened the door. Bill and Charlie went in very carefully and laid Harry down on the bed. 'Thank you boys, now, Ron would you help me get Harry changed into something a bit more comfortable, he could borrow some of your pyjamas for now, but just the pants, we can't cover his chest just yet.' Ron nodded and went into his room to get some pants for Harry.

Mrs. Weasley came in with a damp cloth, but instead of doing it herself she handed it to Ginny. Ginny looked up at her mother smiling and taking the cloth. She started cleaning very carefully around Harry's wound, getting rid of all the blood that was there. Ron came back in with the pants and put them on the bed.

Mrs. Weasley called everyone out except for Arthur, Ron and Ginny. They all went back out the door and back down to the kitchen.

'Mum, I think me and Fleur will be going now, it's getting late, but we will pop back in tomorrow,' he walked over and gave his mother a hug and Fleur did the same. They walked over to the fireplace to floo home. Bill turned around, 'If you need me just call, I'll see the rest of you tomorrow,' he gave them all a wave and smile, then him and Fleur flooed home.

Arthur and Ron came back down stairs a few minutes later. 'How is he Arthur?' Molly asked her husband.

'He's sleeping peacefully, Ginny is lying down next to him, holding him. She looked like she was going to fall asleep as well. I think he's going to be fine,' Arthur smiled and put an arm around his wife.

Everyone started to drift off to their own room to sleep. It had been a long day.

The next morning Madame Pomfrey bought some more potions and told Molly how to administer them, she gave Harry a quick check up and was satisfied with the way he was healing, although his chest wound still wouldn't close, he was looking better thought. She was sitting talking to Molly at the kitchen table, when they heard Ginny call to them.

Molly and Madame Pomfrey raced up the stairs, beating Ron, Hermione, George, Percy, Charlie and Arthur. They all raced into Ginny's room. Harry was sitting up in bed, holding Ginny and crying. Ginny was rocking him back and forth, talking softly to him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

'Harry,' said Madame Pomfrey, 'thank goodness you're awake,' she walked over to stand beside the bed, waiting to check him over.

Harry sniffed and took a deep breath, he slowly pulled back from Ginny, but never let go of her hand. He looked around the room, realising that most of the Weasley family were standing there, grinning. Even George was smiling at him. He turned and looked at Madame Pomfrey.

'Hello Madame Pomfrey,' he said knowing that she wanted to examine him. He looked at Ginny with pleading eyes, he didn't want to let her go. He didn't know why, he just knew she couldn't leave him. She gave him a nod and turned to Madame Pomfrey.

'Will it be okay if I stay with him while you examine him Madame Pomfrey?' she asked looking anxious at the matron.

Madame Pomfrey smiled and looked at Harry and Ginny, 'Of course you can,' she turned to everyone else, 'But the rest of you, I'm sorry you're going to have to leave for a bit.' They all nodded and walked out the door, Mrs. Weasley closing the door behind them. 'Alright Harry, can you lie down for me please?' she motioned to the pillow with her head. Harry nodded and lay down, keeping a firm hold of Ginny's hand and not taking his eyes off of her. Madame Pomfrey waved her wand over him then checked his wound and waved her wand again. She looked back at Harry. 'Well everything seems to be getting back to normal except for your chest. Now I've been doing to research and I'm still not able to find anything that will help, so for now you will still need to rest and take all the potions that Molly has for you,' the expression on her face turned serious. 'Harry, I do not want you doing anything physical, I mean anything. That includes apparating, using the floo, flying,' she looked very sternly at Harry when she said that last bit. 'Or anything else for that matter, you need rest, if you don't your chest will start bleeding again. I wouldn't suggest today, but when you do feel up to it, it will be fine if you want to sit outside in the sun which would be good for you, but you need to just sit and rest. Now you've had a few nightmares that has caused you to thrash around and started you bleeding again. If you wish I can give you a dreamless sleep potion that might help.'

'Thanks Madame Pomfrey, that will be good and thank you for coming here and treating me, I really don't want to be a Hogwarts right now, to many memories, but I can give you my word that I will not do anything, I just don't have the strength,' as he said this his breathing had become ragged again.

'I understand Harry and I don't mind as long as you rest. I'll get the potions and be right back, I've already had them here for when you finally regained consciousness and Harry,' she seemed to hesitate. 'I wanted to thank you, what you did was just remarkable and very brave. You deserve all the happiness you can get but first you must get well,' she smiled then walked from the room.

Harry looked questioningly at Ginny, wondering what Madame Pomfrey was talking about. 'I think she means finishing off Voldemort and she right Harry, you have a long healing process ahead of you, so no arguing,' she smiled at Harry and put her hand to his cheek.

'Thanks Ginny,' he looked around the room realising for the first time where he was. 'But what am I doing in your room and in your bed?' He said with a look of surprise on his face.

'Mum and Dad have given us permission to share a bed, as long as we are responsible,' a sad looked crossed her face and she lowered her face. She took a few deep breaths and pulled herself together and looked at Harry again,' You only seem to calm down whenever I was holding your hand or touching you.' She thought for a minute wondering if she should tell him about the bonding. She decided not to mention it yet, she thought he would need to eat and gain his strength, he still looked terrible. 'First I'm going to go down and get you something to eat and bring it straight back up. So do you think you'll be alright for a few minutes?'

Before Harry could answer Hermione knocked on the door. 'Can I come in?' she asked looking a little apprehensive.

'Sure, Hermione, you can come in and keep him company while I get him something to eat,' she looked back at Harry, he had a very scared look on his face. Ginny placed a hand on his cheek and bent down. 'Harry, it will be alright, I'll be right back, okay. I love you, I'm not going anywhere.' She waited for him to respond before she stood up. He gave her a small smile and nodded. Ginny turned to Hermione as she got up and whispered to her as she past. 'Don't let him ask any questions that might upset him and don't tell him anything either, he's very weak.' She smiled at Hermione and left the room.

Hermione walked over to the bed and sat down. She looked at Harry, 'Harry, we've been so worried about you.' She wanted to hug him but she saw that he wasn't up to it, so she just sat there staring at him. 'How are you feeling?' she asked looking a bit worried.

'I'm fine Hermione, I just don't have a lot of strength right now.' He could see the worried look on Hermione's face. 'Really Hermione, I'm fine. I just wish this would heal,' he said looking down at his chest.

'It will, you just have to relax and stay calm, okay. Ginny's seems to be the only one that can get through to you. She hasn't left you're side, except when Mrs. Weasley put a charm around you to let her know you were awake and that was only when she had dinner last night.'

'How long have I been unconscious?' he asked her looking worried.

'Since early yesterday, right after the funeral, you and Ginny walked in you sat down and we talked a bit, then you just collapsed.' She saw the looked of apprehension on his face. She didn't want him upset. 'Don't worry Harry, everyone just thought you were exhausted, well that's what Kingsley Shacklebolt told everyone. They seemed to believe him and all of them wished you a speedy recovery. Hagrid is still here, he pitched his tent out in the orchard. He will be so relieved to know that you're awake, he will probably want to see you when you're up to it. Which right now you don't look like you're up too much,' Hermione smiled at Harry.

'No, I'm not. My chest hurts, I guess you've all seen it now. I didn't want anyone to see it or know how it happened, but I suppose it's too late now,' he took a deep breath trying not to let his feelings overwhelm him, and knowing that everyone knew now. 'Anyway, if I'm sleeping in here where are you sleeping?' Harry said giving her a sly grin.

Hermione blushed before she answered. 'I'm in your old bed in Ron's room, but that's all. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley wanted you to feel secure and to stay calm and that seemed to only happen when you're with Ginny. So they decided to let you sleep in here, Mrs. Weasley helped Ginny transfigured the two beds to this one.' She waved her hand at the bed Harry was lying in.

'I'm sorry Hermione,' he looked sad and miserable.

'Sorry for what?' she asked looking surprised.

'For not telling you what I was going to do, facing Voldemort. I didn't think I could have gone through with it if I told you and Ron and especially if I had told Ginny. I had no choice, really, but I was thinking of Ginny and how much I loved her and wishing that she would be able to go on and be happy. It hurt thinking that, but I had to be strong, it was the only way to end Voldemort…I… didn't expect to survive, I thought it might have been you or Ron that might have been able to finish him.' Harry couldn't go on, he sat there and tears were sliding down his face.

Neither of them knew it, but Ginny was standing outside the door, listen to everything Harry had just said. She could hear it in his voice how much it had hurt him to go into the forest and not say goodbye to anyone, but she also knew she had stop him from thinking about it, or he will start bleeding again. She made a couple of scuffing sounds with her foot and walked in.

'Here you go Harry, Mum made you all your favourites, she doesn't expect you to eat it all, but she wanted to give you a choice, and there is tea as well. Now can you sit up or do you need some help and please don't say you can just to make it look like you're doing okay, we know you're not. So what is it, help or yourself?' she looked at Harry wondering what he will say.

'Alright, I am a bit weak, I could use some help.' Harry hated to admit it, but he knew if he sat up by himself he would wince and they would see it. 'Ginny would you help me, please?' he gave her an embarrassed smile.

'Of course Harry, here Hermione, you take the tray and I'll get Harry up in a sitting position.' She handed the tray to Hermione and walked around to Harry's side of the bed and helped pull him up stuffing some pillows behind him. When he was sitting he took a couple of deep breaths, Ginny took the tray from Hermione and placed it on his lap. 'Now I have orders from everyone that you are to at least eat half of what's on this tray,' she gave him a knowing smile.

Harry knew that they meant it too. 'Okay, I'll try to accommodate everyone,' he gave Ginny a grin, 'Would you care to join me?' smiling, pleading with his eyes, asking her to help him eat this mountain of food.

'Sure, I'm hungry too, that's why I had Mum put so much on the tray,' and she pulled out another set of cutlery from her pocket, and with a sly grin she showed Harry. 'And that's why I put these in my pocket,' she gave a little laughed as Harry's grin got wider.

'Well I'll leave you to it, I'll come up and see you later Harry, Ron said he will too after breakfast.' She walked around to Harry's side and gave him a very gentle hug. He hugged her back. 'See you later,' and with that she walked out of the room, leaving Harry and Ginny alone.

Harry drank his tea first and he had to admit to himself that it tasted wonderful. He started on his breakfast, but could only get through one egg and one piece of toast. He was falling asleep sitting up in bed. Ginny removed the tray to her side of the bed, walked round and helped Harry lay down. She went back to her breakfast sitting on the bed, but she kept her foot rubbing up and down Harry's leg not even conscious of doing it.

As soon as she started to feel anxious or scared, she would put her hand to Harry's cheek and start talking to him again. Madame Pomfrey came in, saw he was asleep, she put the potions on the bedside table and checked him again, she smiled at Ginny then left the room. Hermione and Ron came up after they had finished their breakfast, seeing Harry was asleep they were going to leave, but Ginny called them back.

'Hey, you two, can you stay with him for a minute, I need to take a quick shower,' she asked them knowing that she also needed the loo. They both nodded and walked back into the room. 'Thanks, I won't be long.' Hermione sat on the bed, holding Harry's hand and Ron perched at the end of the bed.

'Hermione, do you think Madame Pomfrey can heal Harry's chest, even knowing now how it was caused?' Ron asked looking down at his best mate.

Hermione thought for a minute. 'I really don't know Ron, I hope so and she finds something soon, it doesn't look any better than when we first saw it yesterday, apart from not bleeding anymore.' She sat looking at Harry's chest, wishing she could do something to help Harry.

Hermione and Ron sat talking quietly as they waited for Ginny to come back, so far Harry was sleeping peacefully. Molly stuck her head in.

'How is he, you two?' she asked walking into the room.

'He's quiet at the moment, Ginny just went to have a shower, I'm hoping she'll come back before he subconsciously realises that she's not here.'

Molly went to Harry's side and waved her wand, looking down at Harry, she was supposed to give him his potions, but she'll just have to wait until he wakes again.

'Well he looks calm and relaxed at the moment, hopefully he will stay that way. Alright, if you need anything just call me,' she smiled at the couple and walked back down stairs.

Ginny came back in the room smelling fresh and looking better, 'How is he, it doesn't look like he woke at all?' she walked straight over to look down at Harry. 'I was in the shower and I felt anxious, not sure if it was coming from me or Harry, so I started thinking calm thoughts and sending love to Harry, I'm not sure if he knew or not.'

'Well it might have Ginny, he's been peaceful the whole time. So maybe the bonding you share is already getting stronger and you can project thoughts to Harry from the other room.' Hermione smiled at Ginny, thinking that it might be true.

'Ok, well I'm just going to sit and read for a while, maybe when he wakes again, he might be feeling better,' she smiled at Ron and Hermione. They nodded to Ginny and walked out of the room.

Ginny was reading a book beside Harry, still rubbing her foot up and down his leg, letting him know she was there. She was so engrossed in her book that she didn't take notice at first of the noise coming from her window. The constant tapping finally broke through to her and she looked up. She sat there in absolute shock as she stared at the big red bird sitting on her windowsill tapping at her window.

She got up and walked over, opened the window and the bird flew in and perched on the bed next to Harry. Ginny was sure it was Fawkes, Professor Dumbledore's phoenix, but what was he doing here. She went to her door still watching the bird sitting next to Harry with its head bent over Harry's wound. She stuck her head out the door and called down.

'Mum, Dad, can you come up here please?' she didn't want to yell, so she hoped they had heard her. A few seconds later she heard footsteps. Her Mum and Dad, along with Hermione and Ron came up to her room.

'Ginny, dear what is it, is Harry alright?' Mrs. Weasley was looking very worried.

Ginny didn't answer, she just nodded and moved aside so they so they could see into the room. Mrs. Weasley gasped and put a hand over her mouth, but Ron and Hermione beamed.

'That's Fawkes, Professor Dumbledore's phoenix,' said Ron. They all moved further into the room so they could see what Fawkes was doing.

'What's he doing?' Mrs. Weasley asked the room at large.

'Phoenix tears have healing powers, I remember Harry telling me when…' Hermione paused looking at Ginny, 'when Harry rescued Ginny from the chamber of secrets, Harry got stabbed by the basilisk fang, Fawkes healed him with his tears.' Hermione said with hope in her heart.

'I forgot about that Hermione. I saw his ripped robe and blood, he told us about it after we spoke to Dumbledore.' Ron saying also looking at Harry and Fawkes, hoping that the bird can help Harry this time.

Ginny walked slowly around the bed to Harry's side and saw the phoenix had tears dripping into Harry's wound. She put a hand over her mouth and tears sprang into her eyes. Everyone else came around and looked to see what Ginny was seeing. Mrs. Weasley started crying, Mr. Weasley put an arm around his wife and had a huge smile on his face. Hermione also started crying and Ron just looked in shock. After a couple of minutes of Fawkes letting his tears flow onto Harry's chest and into his wound, the bird lifted its head and looked at Ginny, tilting its head.

Ginny walked very slowly over to the bird and put her hand on he's head, Fawkes rubbed his head around her hand, then flew to the chair in the corner and stayed there watching everyone.

'It's healed, look, there's just a scar now, how…how.' Ginny couldn't continue, Arthur put an arm around Ginny while she cried, happy crying, he knew as he was feeling the same way. George, Charlie and Percy stuck their heads into the room.

'Mum, is everything alright?' Charlie asked looking over at everyone crying, he didn't notice Fawkes sitting on the chair.

'Oh boys, it's wonderful, come, look, see for yourselves.' she said as the tears still fell down her face.

The boys came into the room and looked down at Harry, Ginny pointed at his chest, they all gasped.

'What happened, how did it heal?' asked George, looking at his parents,

Hermione and Ron stepped aside and the remaining Weasley men saw Fawkes. Realisation came to them straight away.

'Phoenix have healing powers in their tears, but who owns him?' asked Percy. 'It looks like Professor Dumbledore's phoenix, I remember seeing it in his office.'

It was Charlie that answered. 'Sometimes when the owner of a phoenix dies, the phoenix goes away and burst into flames, when they are reborn from the ashes and they are fully grown, they present themselves to a new owner. I can only assume that is what is happening here. Fawkes has decided that Harry is his new owner. They are very smart birds and can understand you as well,' said Charlie in awe.

Ginny walked back over to Fawkes and looked into its beautiful eyes, 'Is that why you're here Fawkes, are you taking Harry as you're new owner?' she asked the bird feeling a little foolish.

Fawkes lowered its head up and down a couple of times, Ginny took this as yes. She touched the bird very gently again on he's head. 'Thank you Fawkes, thank you.' she said and walked back around the bed and sat next to Harry, wishing he would wake, but not wanting to disturb him until his ready. She held his hand and lay down cuddled into him.

Everyone else looked from Fawkes to Harry and Ginny, then left the room.

'I'd better contact Madame Pomfrey, see if she could come and check. I know it looks healed but I would like to hear it from her.' Arthur nodded and followed his wife to the kitchen fireplace. Molly through some floo powder in the stuck her head in, a few minutes later her head appeared in Minerva's office.

'Molly, gosh you startled me, is everything alright, is Harry…?' she rushed over to speak with Molly, looking very worried.

'Sorry Minerva, everything is great, well I hope they are, I need Poppy to come straight away to check on Harry and will you come too, I think you'll both be surprised.' Molly was beaming, Minerva knew something significant has happened.

'Of course Molly, I'll get Poppy now and we'll be there as soon as we can, you're sure nothing is wrong?' Minerva asked hoping for some clarification.

'No Minerva, everything is fine, I'll see you soon.' Molly smiled and pulled her head out of the fire. She stood up and looked at everyone standing around her. 'Minerva is going to get Poppy now, I suspect they will be here within a few minutes.' she was smiling broadly and went over to make some tea for everyone while they waited.

It was only ten minutes later that Minerva and Poppy stepped out of the fire. They instantly knew something has happened, everyone looked hopeful and happy, something they haven't done for days now.

'Molly, what is going on, did something happen to Harry?' asked Poppy looking anxious.

'You could say that Poppy, why don't you and Minerva follow me up to his bedroom and see for yourself,' she smiled at the two woman, then turned and walked up the stairs. Minerva and Poppy following looking very confused.

As they came to the door, Molly stepped aside to allow them to enter first. The moment they walked in Minerva gasped.

'That's…that's Albus's phoenix, what is he doing here?' Minerva looked at Molly, then back to Harry, Poppy was already over at Harry looking at his chest. Minerva saw the stunned look on Poppy's face and went over to join her. 'My goodness, did…did Fawkes do that, it's completely healed,' she said looking down at Harry's chest seeing nothing but a small red mark, in the shape of lightning just like his forehead. She was too stunned to speak and walked back around the bed and sat on the end of Ginny's side.

'Poppy, how is he really, I know it looks healed, and I know that phoenix tears heal but I would like to hear it from you?' Molly said still watching Poppy with hopeful eyes.

Poppy examined Harry, she waved her wand over him a few times, she kept shaking her head. Ginny also watched Poppy, but she knew Harry was alright, she could feel it, the pain he was feeling was gone and he is sleeping peacefully for the first time since he collapsed. She smiled at Poppy knowing the truth.

'Well, all I can say is, it's a miracle, he's completely healed. He's just asleep and by everything I can determined, perfectly healthy. If only we could bottle the tears, but I know that's not possible, I already asked Albus once about it.' She turned and smiled at Molly, then looked to Ginny. 'He's fine Ginny, he has still been through a lot but I think once he's had significant sleep, he will be up around and just like his old self. I didn't want to mention it before, because I wasn't entirely sure what it meant, but when I did examine him earlier today, it's kind of hard to explain, but his essence, that's the only word I can use, his essence was different, dark and alone, that is the only way I can describe it, but now, it's light and hopeful, I feel it when I looked him over. He is well, now he might be able to have a life without the danger he always seems to find himself in.' Poppy walked back around the room and Molly put an arm around her, Minerva stood up and went to the two women at the door, they all looked at Ginny still cuddling up next to Harry and they knew everything was going to be okay.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Harry slowly woke feeling comfortable and rested, he looked around and saw Ginny asleep, cuddled up to him. He lay there just watching her with a huge grin on his face. He hadn't felt this good in a long time. He stretched and realised that he had no pain, he looked down at his chest, staring at it, not taking in what he was seeing. He ran his hand over the lightning shaped red mark, stunned at what he was seeing. He didn't know how long he had sat there looking at his chest when he felt Ginny's arms wrap around him. He looked at her, a look of amazement on his face.

'What happened, did Madame Pomfrey finally work out how to heal my chest?'

'No, it was not Madame Pomfrey,' she smiled and pointed towards the chair in the corner.

Harry looked at her quizzically before turning to where she pointed. 'Fawkes,' Harry squeaked, stunned at seeing Dumbledore's beautiful phoenix sitting on the chair. 'But how…I mean, what's going on Ginny?' he looked back at Ginny, then to Fawkes then to Ginny again.

She laughed, 'He arrived not long after you feel asleep. He healed you with his tears, Harry. Everything's okay, Madame Pomfrey checked too to make sure. You're going to be alright.' she pushed Harry back down on the pillow and bent over him and started kissing him. Harry wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, his hands were running along her back. They were still kissing when they heard a cough coming from the doorway. They broke apart and saw Mr. Weasley standing there, deliberately looking away.

'Sorry, Mr. Weasley,' Harry said slightly embarrassed but Ginny giggled.

'That is quite alright Harry, I think with everything you have been through, a good snog is just what you need.'

'Dad,' said Ginny looking shocked, then hiding her face in Harry's chest.

'I came up to see if you were up to some visitors Harry, everyone is anxious to see for themselves that you're okay.' he grinned at Harry's embarrassment at being caught snogging his daughter on her bed.

'Yeah, but I would like a shower first, if that's okay?'

'Of course Harry, I will tell everyone you will be down soon.' he turned and went to walk away before he had a thought. 'Go back to what you were doing before I rudely interrupted.' he laughed as he walked down the stairs.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other and started laughing. Harry grabbed her again and decided a couple more minutes of what Mr. Weasley suggested seemed like the perfect idea to him. After a couple of minutes of snogging this beautiful girl lying in bed beside him, he pulled away.

'I better get into a shower before you're mother decides to come up. You can tell me all about Fawkes and what's been going on for the last few days.' Harry got up off the bed and walked over to Fawkes.

'I don't know why you're here Fawkes, but thank you, I really appreciate it. That's the second time you have saved me.' Harry gave the bird a pat down his beautiful back. Fawkes rubbed his head against Harry's arm and a beautiful phoenix song started in the room. Harry smiled at the phoenix and instantly felt that yes, everything is going to be just fine.' he looked back at Ginny, smiled and blew her a kiss before leaving the room.

Ginny got up and walked over to her cupboard and pulled out a pair of jeans and jumper, got changed and sat back on the bed waiting for Harry. It wasn't long when Harry came back in, dressed, with wet hair, but looking better than she had seen him in a while. She decided she better tell him what Charlie had said about Fawkes.

'Harry before we go down, there's something I need to tell you,' Harry's face looked anxious. 'It's okay, Harry, nothing's wrong, actually it couldn't be more right. When everyone came in and saw Fawkes and saw that he had healed you, all of us were wondering why Fawkes had come. Charlie knew, he said he'd heard about it happening before. He said that when a phoenix loses his owner, that he leaves and dies, then gets reborn from the ashes, he also said that the phoenix will present itself to a new owner,' At first Harry looked stumped then amazement. He turned and looked at Fawkes, then back at Ginny.

'Do you mean that Fawkes is…is mine?' asked Harry, with a wondrous look on his face.

'Yes, Harry, Fawkes has decided that you are to be his new owner. Charlie also said that they can understand us, so I went over to him and asked, he nodded his head.' she smiled looking over at Fawkes.

Harry walked over and stood in front of Fawkes. 'Fawkes, is that true, do you want me to be you're owner now?' Harry looked at Fawkes and saw his head nod, Harry smiled and patted the bird again. 'Thank you Fawkes, I would be honoured to have you and will look after you no matter what.' Fawkes rubbed his head against Harry's hand again. Harry smiled and turned looking at Ginny, he walked over to her and took her hand. 'Come on, let's go down and see who these guests are.' they both smiled and walked out of the room and down the stairs.

Fawkes flew over their heads and landed on the back of a chair, singing his beautiful phoenix song. They could hear a lot of voices coming from the kitchen, as they neared, they saw that the house was full of people all staring at Fawkes with smiles on all their faces. Of course all the Weasley's were there as well as Hermione, but there was Hagrid, Professor McGonagall, Madame Pomfrey, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Aberforth Dumbledore and a heap of other people. Harry looked at Ginny, not really sure he wanted to go down. Then it was too late, he'd been spotted by George. George walked over and patted Harry on the shoulder.

'It's about time you got yourself out of my sister's bed, Harry.' George grinned wickedly.

Harry went bright red and everyone burst into laughter. Ginny grabbed his hand and pulled him the rest of the way into the kitchen, Hermione grabbed Harry in a Mrs. Weasley type hug.

'Oh Harry, I have been so worried.' Hermione said with tears rolling down her face.

Harry hugged Hermione, 'I'm fine, really Hermione, and I'm sorry I worried you, but everything is going to be okay. Why is everyone here?'

'Mrs. Weasley contacted everyone, they have all been worried for you Harry. Only the Weasley's know how unwell you really were, everyone else just wanted to be here.'

Ron stood next to Hermione, he gave Harry a quick hug. 'Glad you're up and about mate, I've been stuck with two crying girls for too long, it's your turn now.' he laughed at the face Harry had made.

'Thanks Ron, that's just what I need, I think I would rather be unconscious.'

'Hey,' said Hermione and Ginny at the same time. Ginny gave him a gentle punch to his arm, and Hermione just looked sternly at him.

'Just kidding, I'm just glad to see all of you and that everyone is okay.' Harry smiled looking around the room at the people he cared about. This, he thought, is the reason why I did what I did. It was all worth it to see everyone safe and happy.

'Come on Harry, Hagrid's bouncing up and down, if you don't go see him he might bounce right through the floor.' Ginny laughed and pulled Harry with her over to Hagrid.

'Harry,' Hagrid's tears had started again and he patted Harry on the shoulder. Harry felt himself sink a bit under Hagrid's hand. 'You're okay now, mate, you sure?'

'I'm fine, really. You don't have to worry anymore.' Harry smiled at Hagrid trying to reassure him. Before Harry could say anymore, Neville walked up to him.

'Harry, you're looking better than you were the other day. I tell you when you collapsed I was so scared, but the minister said you were just exhausted,' Neville look at Harry appraisingly. 'Is that really what was wrong, you were just exhausted?'

Harry looked at Neville trying to decide what to say. 'Among other things Neville, but not here okay?' he looked to Neville hoping he would drop it for now.'

Neville nodded, 'Sure, anything, I'm really just glad that you're okay. I tell you Harry, I now know what you've gone through for years, people staring at you, wanting to speak with you. It gets uncomfortable having strangers asking me questions all the time.'

'What do you mean?' Harry asked looking a little confused.

'Well, since the battle, word has spread about everything that happened…and, well, they heard that I cut Nagini in half after you-know-who had tortured me. My grandmother's really proud, but I can't seem to go anywhere without people asking me why I did it. I just told them that you told me that the snake had to die. Then they kept asking why you would tell me that, I didn't know what to say. So now I just try and keep my head down and ignore the questions.'

Harry looked thoughtful, he knew he was going to get a lot more attention. There was nothing he could do about that, but he wasn't ready to answer questions about what had happened.

'Yeah, I do understand it, I'm really sorry I've put you in that situation. I know it can be daunting, having people throwing questions at you all the time.'

'Don't worry about it Harry, I'll cope with it, anyway it's you that has to be careful. There going to go crazy when they see you. If I was you I would use you're cloak as much as possible if you need to go anywhere.' Neville laughed, even though he knew what will happen the moment Harry steps out from the protection of his friends and the Burrow. He smiled at Harry and Ginny and walked away to talk to more people.

Harry sighed, knowing that what Neville said was true.

'You don't have to worry about any of that at the moment. You might be healed, but you still need to rest up a bit until you get your strength back. You've gone through a lot and it's going to take some time.' she put her arms around him and gave him a hug.

Harry looked down at Ginny wondering what she knew about what he had gone through, he decided to leave it for now and enjoy being with his family, and the woman he loved.

'I'm fine, I've always been an object of curiosity for everyone, and now it's going to get worse, I realise that, I'm just not looking forward to it.' he smiled down at Ginny and gave her a quick kiss.

Everyone can up to Harry telling him that they were glad he was finally well. He chatted with them, revelling in the company of the people he cared for most. Ginny had walked over and was talking to Charlie, as Harry mingled and talked to everyone. After a while he wondered outside and stood there looking around. For the first time in a long time he felt happy, safe and had a real hope that the future was going to be good. He was lost in his own thoughts when someone had walked up behind him. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned, Mr. Weasley was standing there looking at him.

'Hi Mr. Weasley,' he paused for a minute then deciding to tell Mr. Weasley what he was thinking. 'I have always felt at home here, it's really been the only home I've ever known, where I've felt safe and cared about.' he had tears in his eyes again, he looked away, not wanting Mr. Weasley seeing them.

'I understand Harry, you've got to know that you are a part of this family. It doesn't matter that you have a different name or that you have different blood to ours, you are family, family are people that care about each other, and worry about each other, you'll always have family here.'

'Thanks Mr. Weasley, I really appreciate that, and I'm really sorry about Fred, I didn't want anyone to get hurt. I was going to do it alone, so no one had to suffer anymore.' he started crying in earnest now, not looking at Mr. Weasley but felt his arm go around his shoulder.

'I know Harry, and I wasn't you're fault, we all fought for the same reason you did. We all wanted peace, it might not have been the easy thing to do but it was the right thing to do. Please remember, that we didn't fight for you Harry, we all fought with you so we can have a happy peaceful life. All of us are going to miss Fred very much, and even though he is no longer with us, I'm very proud of him, proud of all my family for what they did, that includes you Harry.'

They both stood there in silence for a few minutes, lost in their own thoughts when they heard the door open and someone approaching them. Harry felt her warm small hand slip into his, he looked up at Ginny who was giving him a smile.

'What are you two doing out here?' Ginny said looking at Harry, seeing the tears in his eyes, then look at her father with a questioning look on her face. Her father gave a small shake of his head, she nodded and looked back at Harry.

'It was just getting a bit much in there, don't get me wrong, I really appreciate everyone coming and I was glad to see them all, it was just a bit exhausting.' Harry explained, his grin grew wide, 'Ginny do you want to take a walk with me, just down to the pond maybe. You don't mind do you Mr. Weasley?'

'Of course not Harry, just don't overdo it okay, or Poppy and Molly will have my head for letting you.' he grinned, patted Harry on the shoulder and walked back towards the house.

Harry and Ginny started walking very slowly, down the path that would lead them to the pond. Harry sat down against the tree, and Ginny sat between his legs leaning against him.

'Is this okay Harry, I know your chest is healed, but I don't want to hurt you.'

'It's fine Ginny, there's no pain there at all anymore, it's completely healed, so don't worry, anyway I like it.'

Ginny snuggled up to him and they sat there in silence for the longest time. Harry thinking that it was so peaceful and quiet here. Ginny thinking that she and Harry would finally get to be together forever. As she was enjoying the feel of Harry's hands around her, she got lost in her own thought, thinking about how to bring up the subject of the bonding to Harry. He needed to know, to understand.

Harry sensed that Ginny was deep in thought and decided to ask her about it. 'Ginny is everything alright, I mean I know we have a lot to talk about, but I sensed that you're anxious about something.' he waited until she slowly moved off him, turned around and sat there looking at Harry. She took his hands, sending all her love to him, trying to see if he might feel it.

Harry looked at Ginny and felt love, fully, powerful love. He smiled at her and lowered his face to hers and kissed her very gently, lovingly. He was enjoying the kiss when Ginny leant further in and started kissing him passionately back. He moved slightly and lay down pulling her with him, not breaking their kiss. The love he had for her was overwhelming him, he didn't want to stop kissing her, he didn't want to stop holding her and he never wanted to stop loving her. His hands were roaming up and down her back and realised what he wanted. He wanted Ginny in his life forever, he never wanted to not have her in his life. He made his decision, but he needed to get something first. For now he just wanted to enjoy being with her.

Ginny didn't want to stop but she had too, she needed to tell Harry about their bonding. She slowly pulled back and looked at Harry.

'Harry, I want to ask you something, Just before you kissed me then, did you feel anything? When I was looking at you and just holding your hands.'

'Yeah, I did, I felt this overwhelming feeling of love, very strong and powerful and I didn't know where it came from, I thought it was the love I felt for you, why do you ask?'

'Well, this might take a bit to explain and to understand, but when you were first sick, unconscious, I kept getting these feelings of loss, and of pain, then when I talked to you, calming you down my feelings changed, first confusion, then loving and finally a happy feelings. I decided to speak to mum and dad, I had a theory, but I needed to explain it to them to see if my theory was right. I told them that what I thought about these feelings were in fact not my feelings at all but yours.'

'What do you mean, my feelings, how would you feel my feelings?'

'What mum and dad told me was that we have is a bonding, what that is, is when two people get married the bond between them strengthen, they have these senses about each other. Mum and dad said that what we have is more than a normal bonding. We feel each other's feelings, they said it was very rare and very special, they said that the bond we share is the most magical bond there is and that it will never wane but get stronger, and that it will make our magic stronger.' she didn't want to mention that if they married it would also make it stronger. Her and Harry had never spoken about the future, probably because Harry never really believed he had a future.

Harry smiled and grabbed her again and started kissing her, very passionately. As they were kissing she felt Harry's tears. He pulled away and looked at her with all the love he felt.

'Ginny, I really don't know what to say, I mean I've always felt a strong connection with you and I love you so very much. I was getting these feelings a little while ago that I didn't know where they came from, but now I know.' he was smiling at Ginny, a look of love on his face, he truly loved her.

She couldn't help herself, she pushed him back on the ground and lay on top of him, she looked into his eyes and slowly lowered her head and started kissing him again. They didn't know how long they stayed like that, until.

'Do you think you could hold it in for a while, I don't want to see you snogging my little sister Harry?' Ron and Hermione had come down to see what Harry and Ginny were doing, now they knew.

'Oh Ron, stop it, I think it's beautiful.' Hermione said with tears in her eyes as she looked down at the couple.

Ginny and Harry sat up, looked at Ron and Hermione, both wearing huge smiles. 'Well you better get used to it Ron, I plan to kiss Harry whenever and wherever I feel like, and nothing you say is going to stop me,' she looked at Harry and pushed him back down and started kissing him again.

Hermione giggled and Ron huffed. They sat down near the couple but didn't interrupt them, just waited for them to finish.

They finally let each other go and sat back up. 'What are you two up to anyway?' Harry asked, looking sheepish but happy.

'Well we noticed that you two weren't anywhere in the house and decided to look for you. Everyone else wondered where you both had gone too, but dad said you needed a bit of privacy and not to disturb you.' Ron said shrugging. 'Most have left now, Professor McGonagall asked if she could speak with us all tomorrow, she knows that you don't want to go to Hogwarts at the moment, I think Madame Pomfrey mentioned it to her, so she's coming here.'

Harry nodded, then had a thought, 'Is Bill still here?'

'Yeah, he and Fleur are staying for dinner, why?'

'I need a word with him,' he turned to Ginny. 'Gin, there's something I've got to talk to Bill about and it's important, do you mind if I go in now while he's still here?'

Ginny could sense his feelings of love and nervousness, she wondered what he had to be nervous about. 'Sure Harry, you go, I'll stay here with Ron and Hermione, but come back quickly, I don't want to be away from you any longer than is necessary.' she kissed him and again. Ginny could see that Harry was happy and that everything will be alright from now on.

As Harry walked in the door, he noticed that he didn't know where everyone was, he heard voices coming from the sitting room and also from upstairs. He decided to try the sitting room first. He walked to the door and saw Bill, Fleur, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley all sitting there talking.

'Uh, Bill,' he waited until bill looked at him. 'I was wondering if I could have a word with you, um, in private, if that's okay.' he asked looking around at them all hoping they didn't feel like he was being rude.

'Sure, Harry,' Bill looked at his parents and Fleur. They nodded and got up and walked past Harry, as Mrs. Weasley got to Harry, she gave him a hug then went into the kitchen, Fleur kissed him on both cheeks, smiled then followed Mrs. Weasley. Mr. Weasley patted Harry on the shoulder.

Harry walked into the room and sat down opposite Bill. He gathered his thoughts about how to start. 'Bill, as you probably know, Hermione, Ron and I broke into Gringotts.'

'Yeah Harry I know, the goblins aren't very happy with you at the moment. I spoke to them this morning and explained some things, they have agreed that if you pay for the damage and a small fine, then you will be welcome back.'

'Thanks for that Bill, I really appreciate it. I would like to organise to go in get all that out of the way, then to visit my vaults. I need to see the Black family vault first and use that to pay the fine and for the damage. Could you set that up for me?'

Bill gave Harry a smile. 'Sure, you can come in with me in the morning if you want. We can organise all that for you and take you to your vaults.'

'Thanks, I will tell you that I'm pretty nervous about going out in public at the moment, Neville told me how he has been bombarded with people asking him question, I really don't want to answer any questions right now. Would it be alright if I used my invisibility cloak until I get into the lobby or will the goblins not like that?'

'I can tell you now that you won't be able to get into Gringotts with your cloak, you can use it up until the steps, but you will have to take it off before we go in. If we go early enough, we should beat the crowds. I'll pick you up in the morning and we can apparate straight into the Leaky Cauldron.'

'Thank, I'll see you in the morning.' Harry stood and shook Bills hand then walked back into the kitchen. 'Thanks everybody, I just needed to work out some things about Gringotts, Bill's going to take me with him in the morning.'

'You're sure your up to it Harry, you still look a little pale to me, won't you wait a couple of days, get your strength back.' said Mrs. Weasley.

'I'm fine Mrs. Weasley, really, and I really need to get into my vaults and get some gold. Bill said I have to pay a fine and pay for the damage that we caused. But I really don't mind, I've got enough.'

'Well, if you're sure Harry dear, can you go tell Ginny, Hermione and Ron, that dinner won't be long, to come in and get cleaned up.' she nodded as she smiled at Harry.

'Sure Mrs. Weasley, I'll go tell them now,' he turned and walked out the door, headed up the path to the pond. He stopped a little away from them, watching. Ginny was so beautiful, all he wanted now was to be with her and he was going to do anything in his power to achieve that. He started walking again and sat down next to Ginny.

'Hi,' Harry said and kissed Ginny.'

'Hi, yourself, do you speak with Bill?'

'Yep, all done, I'm going with him to Gringotts tomorrow, I need some gold from my vault and also I needed to speak to the goblins, Bill said that they weren't too happy with me at the moment, but if I pay for the damage, and a fine, then I'll be welcome again.'

'But Harry, we helped do that damage, we should help pay as well.'

'Yeah, Harry, I mean I don't have the gold now but I will pay you back. Hermione's right, we helped.'

'I know you did, but really it's okay, I've got plenty and I still don't know what's in the Black family vault yet. Let me do this, I can afford it and I don't' really need all that money anyway.'

Hermione bit her lip, knowing that Harry was pretty wealthy, Ron sat there looking uncomfortable, he never liked Harry paying for things for him.

'Look, let me do this, please. You two stuck by me all those months, through all the danger, it's the least I can do.'

Ron looked at Hermione and then back to Harry, they nodded. 'Okay Harry, if you're sure?' Hermione said.

'I'm sure, now you're mum said dinner is nearly ready and she wants us in to get cleaned up.'

Ron jumped up, 'Good, I'm starving, c'mon Hermione,' he grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feat and walked back towards the house.

Harry laughed, Ginny liked hearing that sound from Harry. She looked at him, loving him even more. She decided one more won't hurt. Ginny pushed Harry back down and started kissing him again. Harry moaned against her lips, which made Ginny feel wonderful and kissed him harder, more passionately. She finally pulled back and looked into his eyes.

'Harry, do you want me to come with you tomorrow?'

'I would Ginny, but I want to get these things sorter first, please understand. I want you to come with me, but there's just something I need to do first, alone, then hopefully you will always be with me.'

'Okay Harry, but it will be the only time I let you out of my sight, c'mon before mum comes down looking for us.' she got up and so did Harry and headed for the house

The next morning, Harry was up and showered before Ginny woke up. He was trying to get his hair to stay flat, but it was hopeless, it stuck up all over the place. He shrugged, turned, and saw Ginny was sitting up in bed watching him. He smiled and walked over to her, sat down on the bed, and pulled her into his arms.

'Ginny, when I've finish at Gringotts, would you meet me, maybe at the Leaky Cauldron. I need to go into muggle London to get some clothes, then there is something I would like you to see.'

'Sure, I would like that.'

'That's great, I really have to go, Bill should be here any minute. He bent and gave her a kiss, he was just pulling away when she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him back to the kiss. He smiled under her lips, finally she released him. 'That was nice, but I really have to go, I'll see you there later, I'll send you a patronus to let you know that I'm finished.' he gave her another kiss and walked out of the room and down the stairs.

'Harry, you ready, mate?' Bill asked standing in the kitchen with his parents.

'Yep, all ready Bill, Mrs. Weasley I've asked if Ginny could meet me later, there's some shopping she wants to help me with and also I wanted to show her something, is that alright?'

'Of course Harry, how will you let her know when to meet you?'

'I told her I would send her my patronus so she'll know it's from me,' he smiled and walked over to join Bill. 'Okay, I'm ready Bill, and thanks again for doing this.'

'Not a problem Harry,' he turned to his parents, 'Okay, I'll see you later,' and he and Harry left the Burrow, walked just outside the boundaries and apparated to a alleyway near the Leaky Cauldron. They walked around the corner and stepped into the old pub.

The whole place went silent instantly when they walked in, Harry was feeling very self-conscious. Bill put his hand on his shoulder and guided him through the pub and out the back to the wall that will lead them to Diagon Alley.

'I wasn't expecting the pub to be so full.'

'Well, we better get to Gringotts before the crowd starts making their way after you. Come on Harry.'

They started walked quickly down the street, heading for the large white building of Gringotts. They made it inside without incident. Harry was getting some interesting looks from the goblins behind the counter.

'Come on Harry, we'll go to my office first and start working on the paper work, and I'll go get the documents regarding the damage and the fine, you can wait for me there.' Bill said leading the way down the hallway. He opened the door and gestured for Harry to go in. 'I'll be right back, Harry.'

Harry nodded and sat down at the desk. Looking around he saw pictures of all the Weasley family, and one of himself as well. That made Harry smile, knowing Bill also thought of him as family. Bill came back a few minutes later, he walked over and sat behind his desk. He handed Harry the document with the amount to be paid for the damage and the fine, he didn't look happy.

'I think it is a bit steep Harry, but I know goblins, once they make up their minds, they stick to it. Will you be able to cover this?'

'I should Bill, but I need to visit my vaults first, I don't really know how much I have got. My parents left me some, but I don't think it's enough to cover this, I only hope the Black vault can cover it.'

'Well Grindnok handed me these to give to you, he said that now you're of age these are yours. I don't know what they are, if you want to look over them first then I'll get a goblin to take you to your vault.'

'Yeah, thanks Bill.' Harry took the two envelopes from Bill and opened the first one, it said on the front Potter family vault. There was a piece of parchment along with a key. He read the document, his eyes widening the further down he read.

'Harry, is everything alright, is something wrong?' Bill asked concerned. Harry didn't say anything, just handed him the document. Bill took it and started reading, his eyes went wide. 'Wow Harry, I had no idea you were that rich, I can understand now why the goblins are charging you so much. You are worth over fifty million galleons, and you also have some property there as well.' he handed the parchment back to Harry. 'That must be the Potter family vault, they one you have been using by what the document said, was just for your schooling and personal use until you reached 17.'

Harry took the document back, still stunned. 'What am I going to do with all this?'

'That's up to you Harry, now what about the other envelope, see what's in that one.'

Harry looked at the envelope and saw that it said Black family vault. He was a bit worried about this one, he knew that Sirius had come from a very old and wealthy pure blood wizarding family. He opened it, took out the parchment. Harry read it, his hands started to shake and the shocked look on his face made Bill stand and come around to Harry.

'Harry, mate,' he put a hand on Harry's shoulder, 'what is it.' Bill waited but Harry didn't answer him. He gave Harry's shoulder a shake. 'Harry, is everything okay?' Harry still didn't say anything, he just handed Bill the parchment again. Bill took it and went back to his seat. He looked down at the parchment, dropped it on his desk and looked up at Harry. 'Ah, Harry, you have over a two hundred million in there, I had no idea.' he sat stunned just like Harry. 'What are you going to do, you can literally never work again if you didn't want to.'

Harry looked up at Bill. 'I, um, I really don't know, that…that is a lot to think about.' he sat there thinking, and an idea came to him. 'Bill I think I should go to my vaults first, then pay the goblins what I own them and then can I come back here, there's a couple of things I would like to organise.'

'Sure Harry, come with me and I'll get one of the goblins to take you down, I'll be here when you get back.'

'Thanks, I won't be too long.' Harry said shaking his head and following Bill out of his office.

Bill walked over to the goblin at the desk explaining Harry needed to visit his vault. A couple of minutes later a goblin walked over to Harry.

'Mr. Potter follow me please,' he walked to the door which led to the carts. Harry looked back at Bill and nodded, then followed the goblin through the door.

They ride was still exhilarating to Harry, they stopped at the Potter vault first, not the one he was used to but the Potter family vault. Harry gave the key to the goblin and he opened the vault. Harry walked in, his draw dropped. He was absolutely full of gold galleons, silver sickles and bronze knuts. There were lots of rolls of parchment and jewellery boxes scattered about. He took a deep breath and grabbed a heap, more than he would normally take, then went over and started going through the jewellery boxes. It took a while, but he found what he was hoping to find. He slipped the box into his pocket and stood up, he also found an envelope addressed to him, he picked it up and put it in a pocket as well. He was going to have to go through everything in here, but for now he just wanted to leave.

Harry got back into the cart and asked the goblin to take him to the Black family vault. He was not looking forward to seeing what was inside. They raced along the tracks and Harry realised they were heading down to the most secure vaults. They stopped at one and Harry handed the goblin the key, he put the key in and ran his long finger down the front of the vault door. It opened and Harry stepped forward. It was almost as large as the great hall. How in the name of merlin would he be able to find out what he owned? Shaking his head he looked around, he saw a letter sitting just inside the door. It had his name on it, he walked over and picked it up, he thought he would read it later along with the other one. He didn't really need anything from in here, so he decided to go back up to Bill and talk to him about what he wanted to do.

They made good time going back and Harry walked back towards Bill's office. He knocked and Bill told him to come in. He walked in and sat down, there was a goblin there.

'Harry, this is Grindnok, he's here to organise the things you would like and to work out the payment you owe.'

Harry nodded to the goblin. 'Right, first the payment I owe, I would like you to take that from the Black family vault.' the goblin nodded, and snapped his fingers.

'Done,' said the goblin,' 'and the Black family vault has been renamed the Harry Potter vault.'

'Oh, ah, okay, next I would like to set up a vault for my godson, Teddy Remus Lupin. I would like, if you could, start with one million galleons, and when he reaches the age of 17 I would like that to increase to 10 million galleons,' Harry said and saw the look Bill was giving him. The goblin snapped his fingers and produced a key and parchment for the vault.

'Done,' said the goblin.'

Harry took a deep breath, he looked at Bill before he looked back at the goblin. 'I would also like to set up eight other vaults.' before he could continue, Bill stood up.

'Harry, if you are doing what I think you're doing, you don't have to.'

'I know, I want to, you are family, you're the only family I've ever known. Please Bill, let me do this, you know I can afford it and still have more than I'll need in a lifetime.' what he didn't tell Bill was the amount he was going to give them all.

Bill looked at the serious look on Harry's face. 'I really shouldn't let you do this, but I can see it's something you really want.' he stared at Harry for another minute. 'Okay Harry, and thank you.'

Harry smiled at Bill and then turned back to the goblin. 'I would like to set up a vault in the name of Neville Longbottom with five million galleons, and another vault in the name of Miss Hermione Granger with 10 million galleons, then the other seven will be for the Weasley's. First is Mr. Arthur Weasley and Mrs. Molly Weasley, the second, Mr. William Weasley and Mrs. Fleur Weasley, the third is Mr. Charlie Weasley, the fourth is Mr. George Weasley, the fifth, Mr. Ronald Weasley, the sixth, is Miss Ginevra Weasley. In each of these I would like 10 million galleons put in,'

'Harry, no that is way too much, no, and I can tell you now mum and dad wouldn't like it either.'

Harry sighed, 'Bill, listen to me, I don't need it, really. And I really want to do this. Knowing that your family will have everything they deserve. You stuck with me through everything, even when others turned their backs on me. You and your family have been my hope, my lifeline through it all. Let me do this Bill.' he waited to give Bill time to take in what he has said. Finally he nodded. Harry smiled at him and turned back to the goblin. 'There is one more Weasley vault, it's for Mr. Percy Weasley, I would like five million galleons in that one.'

The goblin snapped his fingers and again produced more parchments and a small bag. He handed the bag to Harry, 'Is there anything else Mr. Potter?'

'No thank you Grindnok, that's everything that I can think of for now.' he gave the goblin a small smile.

'Very well Mr. Potter.' the goblin walked out of the office, leaving Harry and Bill alone.

'Harry, I really don't know what to say, I brought you in here just to help you pay your fine and damage Bill and maybe help you get some details of your parents vault organised. Now…now,' he couldn't continue.

'Now you're a millionaire,' said Harry smirking at Bill. 'Bill you and your family is the only reason I'm alive.'

'What do you mean, the only reason you're alive?'

'What I mean is, the love I have for all of your family, especially Ginny, my love for Ginny gave me the strength to do what I had to do. That love protected me when Voldemort hit me with the killing curse again. I owe you're family a lot and I don't mean that in money. I mean that I would do anything for any of you for. I know I don't have to and none of you believe I owe you anything. But it's something I can do for all of you. You're mum and dad has feed me and cared for me and looked after me for six years now, and they never wanted anything, this is something I can do for them.'

Bill looked at Harry, stunned at what Harry just revealed. He shook Harry's hand and gave him a hug. 'Harry, I have never met anyone like you before. With everything you have gone through, and you still think of others. Thank you again, and um, when are you planning on telling the family about all this?'

'I thought tonight, since all, except you and Fleur are still at the Burrow. Will you come to dinner, so I can give them all at their keys the same time?'

'Yes, okay, I'm still not very comfortable with the amount, but I do understand now why you want to do this, so I will be there for dinner. I'll let mum know that me and Fleur will be there. Come on I'll walk you out.' they left Bill's office and went into the main room of Gringotts, a goblin trotted over to them.

'Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, I thought you might like to know that there are a lot of people outside, along with reporters.'

'Oh, great,' said Harry then turned to Bill. 'I never bothered with the cloak knowing I wouldn't have been able to use it until I got out. Do you think I should just answer some of their questions and hope they will be satisfied? I really don't want to face them yet though.'

Before Bill could answer, a man walked up to Bill and Harry. 'Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, my name is Marcus Rambridge, I am an auror, Minister Shacklebolt found out that you were here and asked me and some other aurors to escort you out. Where would you like to go when you leave here, Mr. Potter?'

'I need to get a message to Ginny, I was going to get her to floo to the Leaky Cauldron and I could take her by side along apparition to the place I wanted to show her. Damn, I'll have to apparate back to the Burrow and get Ginny myself. I don't want her anywhere near those reporters.' he said angrily. 'I just need to change some gold to muggle money, and then I can leave, I'm sorry Mr. Rambridge, can you just get me to a place where I can apparate out and go to the Burrow. I really didn't think they would be here so soon. I'm really sorry for the trouble.'

'It's not a problem Mr. Potter. We at the auror office want to thank you for what you did, so in helping you escape the crowd is our pleasure. I will get the rest of our group and bring them in while you change your gold. Then I think we will walk out with you in the centre. As soon as we are past the goblins guarding Gringotts we will all apparate to the Burrow. The Minister didn't think it was a good idea for you to go home or anywhere else alone.' he nodded to Harry and went to the door and called the rest of the aurors in, there was eight of them. Harry wasn't really happy about that but decided he would go with the aurors and hopefully be able to go to Godric's Hollow just with Ginny. He walked to the counter and changed his gold, then walked back to where Bill and the aurors waited for him.

'Are you ready Mr. Potter?'

'Yes, I am,' he turned to Bill. 'I'll see you tonight at dinner Bill, and thanks again for all your help.' he shook Bills hand and turned back to the aurors. They were all looking at him, Harry felt extremely self-conscious. 'I'm ready Mr. Rambridge.' Harry nodded to Bill and stepped toward the aurors, they instantly surrounded him.

They walked towards the doors, a goblin opened them and flashes and voices started instantly. Harry kept his head down and stayed with the aurors until he got past the goblins, as soon as he did Mr. Rambridge nodded to him.

'Thank you,' said Harry and they all turned on the spot and was gone. They arrived a few seconds later just outside the boundary of the Burrow. They walked him inside the wards when Harry turned to them. 'Thank you again, and I'll be fine from now on.'

'You are very welcome Mr. Potter,' he put his hand out to shake Harry's, 'If you need assistance again, please don't hesitate to contact us through Minister Shacklebolt.' he shook Harry's hand and they walked back out past the wards and disapparated away.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

Harry walked in the door and spotted Mrs. Weasley and Ginny sitting at the table.

'Harry, I thought you were going to send a patronus?' Ginny asked as she walked over to him, and gave him a kiss.

'Yeah I was going to, but I was informed about a crowd outside Gringotts and also reporters, so Kingsley sent a bunch of aurors to escort me through and we apparated here, they just left.'

'Well, do you still want to go shopping?'

'Yeah, I do Gin, but this time we'll take my invisibility cloak, just in case.' he turned to Mrs. Weasley, 'We'll be gone for a few hours Mrs. Weasley, but I'll take good care of her.'

'I know you will Harry, have a good time, oh and everyone will be here for dinner, Bill just let me know that him and Fleur will be here as well, so don't be late.'

'We won't Mrs. Weasley, I promise. I'll just go get my cloak, be back in a minute.' Harry raced up the stairs and was back very quickly, 'Come on Gin, you can side along apparate with me to muggle London, I know a deserted alleyway so no one will see us. See you Mrs. Weasley.' Harry said as he walked to the door with Ginny. Mrs. Weasley gave them a wave as the left.

Harry and Ginny got outside the wards of the Burrow. 'Ginny, hold on to me, okay and don't let go.' he smiled at her. She nodded and grabbed him around the waist. 'Okay, let's go.' Harry turned and they disappeared.

They arrived in the alleyway a few minutes later. Ginny put her head down and was breathing heavily.

'Ginny, are you okay?'

She took a deep breath. 'I'm fine Harry, I've never apparated before, that is something I don't really want to do again.' she breathed deep again and straightened up.

'Sorry Ginny, I should have warned you about the sensation of apparition, it takes a bit of getting used to. Will you be okay, if you want we can go get a coffee first or just sit for a minute.'

'No, I'll be fine, c'mon let's go get you some clothes.' she grabbed Harry's hand and let him lead her into muggle London. Ginny had never been to muggle London before, there was so many shops, and strange items being sold in those shops. She was smiling at everything she saw, pointing things out to Harry. He smiled, she reminded him of Mr. Weasley's obsession with muggle objects.

'C'mon Ginny, this way.' they walked a bit further until Harry found a department store. They went in and found the men's department. Harry tried on a few things and bought a five pairs of jeans, and the same in t-shirts, a couple of jumpers, some underwear, socks, and some shoes. He and Ginny walked to another part of the store, the woman's department.

'Ginny, why don't you get a nice dress or even some jeans and a top while you're here?'

'Oh, Harry, I didn't bring any money.' Ginny said looking wistful at a dress that was on a mannequin.

'It's my treat Ginny. Go on, have a look around, get whatever you want.' at first Ginny looked apprehensive, but then she smiled.

She kissed him there in the store. 'Thanks Harry, you really don't have to you know.'

'I know, now come on, let's have a look,' they walked around and Harry talked Ginny into buying the pretty dress and also some jeans and a top. Harry paid for their items and walked out of the store.

'What are we doing now Harry?' Ginny asked.

'First I'll send these to the Burrow, then there's something I want to show you. Is that okay Gin?' Harry asked looking at Ginny feeling a little nervous.

'Of course Harry, what do you want to show me?'

'I want it to be a surprise, let me send these off once we reach the alleyway and then we'll apparate to where I want to show you, will you be alright to apparate again?'

'Yes, of course, I suppose I have to get used to it. I'll be able to get my apparition license in a few months.'

They walked back to the alleyway and Harry sent their items back to the Burrow. Harry pulled out his invisibility cloak and threw it over them both, Ginny put her arms around Harry again and got ready for the apparition. Harry turned on the spot and they were gone.

They arrived in a little country lane, Harry looked around but there was no one there, but he left the cloak on. Ginny took his hand and they walked off down the lane.

'Harry,' Ginny said quietly, 'where are we and where are we going?'

'I tell you when we get there, but it's something I want to share with you.' Ginny nodded and they kept walking down the lane. After a couple of minutes Harry stopped in front of his parent's house.

Ginny looked at the surroundings, but didn't have any idea where they were and why they were standing outside this house. Harry pulled the cloak off of them and put it in a pocket, then put his hands on the gate and the sign popped up. Ginny looked at the sign and understanding came to her.

'Oh Harry, this was you're parent's house, this is where…' she trailed off not being able to finish her sentence. She was looking at the house with tears in her eyes.

Harry put an arm around her shoulders and hugged her. 'Yeah, this is my parent's house, c'mon, I want to show you inside.' Harry said holding her hand and opened the gate and they walked up the old path to the house. Harry opened the door and let Ginny walked in before him.

Ginny looked around and stepped into the sitting room off the entrance way, she was looking around the room and noticed that it was clean and tidy, even the photos on the mantle were grime and dust free. She turned to look at Harry.

'You stayed here and cleaned everything. You were planning on staying here for a while weren't you?' she asked looking sadly up at him.

'Yes, I came here and was going to stay. I don't really remember why or how I came to be here. I just found myself here and I felt at peace, safe, I don't know it's hard to explain, then all I did was I cleaned up a bit.' Ginny had a puzzled look on her face. 'Most of the rooms are in good shape, only…only my baby bedroom isn't.' he said looking towards the staircase. Ginny put her arms around him and hugged him tightly. 'Come and have a look around with me,' she nodded and walked with Harry up the stairs and into his parents room.

'Oh this is a beautiful room Harry, you're mother had really good taste,' Ginny said smiling at the room, she walked over to the large window and looked out, she was wondering what Harry meant that he didn't remember how he got here but decided to leave it for now. She finally seen what she hadn't noticed before. 'Oh Harry, you can see the ocean from here,' she turned to Harry as he walked over to her.

'Wow, I never noticed that, I really didn't do a lot here except sleep and cleaned up. I also washed some of my father's clothes to wear, they fit perfectly.' he smiled down at Ginny. He took Ginny's hand again and they walked out of his parent's room. Ginny saw the plaque on the other door and knew that was Harry's room. She walked up to the door and rubbed her hand over the plaque. 'Do you want to go in and have a look Ginny, I must warn you that it's pretty demolished.'

She turned and walked back to Harry. 'No, I don't need to see it, I have you here with me, in there is just sad memories, I prefer to start making happy memories with you.' she tilted up so she could kiss him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him very passionately.

When they broke apart, they were both panting heavily, staring into each other's eyes. Harry could feel the love from Ginny, and knew she could feel his love for her. He shook his head trying to clear it, and grabbed her hand again.

'Come on, let's go down stairs, to the library.' Harry said pulling Ginny along with him.

They went down and Harry led her to a room off the entry way. It a very comfortable room, Harry walked over and picked up a photo, he turned and handed it to Ginny. She took the photo and smiled.

'Oh, Harry, this is you as a baby, look at you. You're hair hasn't changed and I know everyone said you looked like you're father, but I had no idea.' she looked from the picture to Harry and then back to the picture. 'Anyone would think this was you, and your mother is absolutely beautiful, and she was a red head.' she looked up at Harry smiling hugely.

'You see where I get it from, there's some other photos of my grandparents on my father's side and my grandmother was also a red head. It looks like the Potter men prefer red heads.' he said smiling at Ginny. 'Go have a look if you want,' Harry said, Ginny nodded and walked over to the book case and started examining the photos. While her back was turned Harry pulled out the box in his pocket and opened it. It was beautiful, he was very nervous knowing that they were young but he never wanted to ever be separated from her ever again.

He knelt down on one knee, took a deep breath and called Ginny. 'Ginny, I want to ask you something.'

Ginny turned and saw Harry. She gasped as her hand went over her mouth, tears sprang into her eyes. She slowly walked over and stood in front of Harry, looking down at the ring he was holding.

'Ginny, I love you very much and I never want us to ever be apart again.' he took another deep breath. 'Will you, Ginevra Molly Weasley, do me the honour of marrying me?' he was looking into her eyes and feeling extremely happy.

'Oh, Harry, of course I will, yes, of course yes.' she started to cry in earnest. Harry stood up and took her left hand, he slowly slid the ring onto her finger, then looked back into Ginny's eyes. He bent his head and kissed her softly. Ginny decided she wanted more than that, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed in fiercely, holding him tight to her.

When they slowly broke apart, Ginny looked up at Harry. 'Harry are you sure, were still so young, I mean I love you and I want to be with you forever. I have always dreamed of being you're wife, and after we broke up I never thought it would happen.' she had fresh tears in her eyes.

'I know, I'm sorry about that, and yes we are young. But we've been through more than a lot of adults,' he couldn't stop looking at Ginny's eyes, 'If it's okay with you, I thought we could get married not long after you're birthday. I don't want to wait too long. I just want you with me always Ginny, and I want to start right now.' he was looking at her with so much love in his eyes, his beautiful green eyes had started to tear up.

'I would love that, I really would. I love you Harry James Potter.' she started kissing him again.

After a couple of minutes they pulled apart. 'Ginny do you like the ring?'

'Oh, Harry of course I like it, it's absolutely beautiful, the stone is the same colour as you're eyes.'

Harry smiled and took her hand and led her over to another photo, he picked it up and handed it to her. He waited while she looked at it, it was a picture of his parents on their wedding day and you can clearly see his mother's hand.

Ginny studied the picture and gasped. 'Oh, this was you're mother's ring, I can't keep this.'

'Ginny, yes you can, I want you to have it. You are the most important person in the world to me, and I think my mother would be honoured that another red head is wearing it. Please, if you really like it, keep it, for me.'

'If you're sure, I would love to keep it.' she hugged him again and just held each other for a long time. 'We had better get going Harry, it's getting late and mum said everyone is going to be at dinner.'

'Just before we go, I want to grab a few of the clothes that I washed, I really don't want to go shopping again for a while, I just want to stay at the Burrow with you and enjoy the peace and quiet.' Ginny nodded and Harry went and grabbed the clothes, he put them in the bag he found in the kitchen. 'Ok, let's go then, we'll step outside the house and if the coast is clear we'll apparate straight back, ready.' Ginny nodded again and they walked back through the front door, as soon as they got through the gate, Harry looked around, there was no one around. Ginny hugged him and he turned on the spot.

They arrived just outside the wards of the burrow and walked hand in hand into the house. The whole Weasley family was in the kitchen sitting at the table. Mrs. Weasley spotted them.

'Oh there you are, you're just in time, dinner is nearly ready, and Harry you're packages are up on your bed.'

'Thanks Mrs. Weasley, I just gonna go up and get cleaned up, how about you Ginny?' he asked her with raised eyebrows.

'Yeah, I will too, we'll be right back down mum.' she nodded to them and just as they about to walk up the stairs into their room Charlie called.

'Harry, before you go,' Harry stopped and looked back at Charlie. 'Ginny spoke to me earlier and asked if I could get some things for your phoenix. So while I was out visiting some friends, I picked up a stand, some food and a couple of books. One of my friends grandfather had a phoenix and he told me what to get. I left them in the sitting room, and Fawkes is already on his stand.'

'Wow, thanks Charlie, if you let me know what it cost, I'll get you some gold.'

'No it's fine Harry, I was happy to do it, why don't you go and have a look.' Harry nodded and he and Ginny walked into the sitting room.

There was Fawkes, sitting on his stand. Harry noticed it looked exactly the same as the one Dumbledore had for him. He saw the books Charlie had gotten as he walked over to Fawkes.

'How are you Fawkes?' he rubbed his hand down the phoenix's back. Fawkes rubbed his head against Harry's arm. Harry took this that he was happy.

'C'mon, Gin we better get up and get changed.' he grabbed her hand again and they went up to their room.

Harry and Ginny got into the room and Harry grabbed Ginny and started kissing her again. He pulled away and looked into her eyes.

'You have made me the happiest man on the planet, do you know that?'

'I feel the same way, do you mind if I put on my new dress Harry. I mean where about to tell my parents we're engaged, I think I want to look nice.'

'I was hoping you would. I'll go into the bathroom and clean up and meet you down stairs, and by the way,' he hesitated for a moment, 'our engagement is not the only announcement that will happen tonight, I have something else to tell everyone.' before Ginny could say anything, Harry walked out the door and into the bathroom, chuckling. Harry cleaned up changed his clothes and went down the stairs to the kitchen.

As Harry stepped into the kitchen, he was smiling hugely, and everyone noticed.

'What are you so happy about Harry?' asked Ron, looking suspiciously at his best mate.

'Oh I just had a really nice day with Ginny, she'll be down in a minute Mrs. Weasley. She decided to get changed.

'Not a problem Harry, dinner is almost ready, why don't you sit down.'

Harry was just about to sit when he heard footsteps on the stairs, instead he walked over to meet Ginny then whispered to her.

'You look absolutely gorgeous Ginny, you really do,' he said and gave her quick kiss. 'Are you ready to tell everyone our news love?' Harry asked looking extremely happy. She nodded and Harry took her left hand in his and they walked to the table. Harry looked at Ginny and then they looked at everyone in the room. 'Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, everyone, Ginny and I would like to tell you something.'

'Yes, dear, what it is,' said Mrs. Weasley turning around to face them, so did everyone else.

'I hope you don't mind that I didn't ask permission first, but,' he looked at Ginny again with a huge smile then back to everyone. 'I've asked Ginny to marry me, and she said yes.' he was smiling at everyone.

Hermione squealed and jumped up and ran to them, she hugged them both. 'Oh how wonderful, I knew you were up to something today Harry Potter.' she gave him a kiss on the cheek and did the same to Ginny.

Everyone came over to congratulate them, Mr. Weasley put his hand on Harry's shoulder. 'I don't mind in the slightest Harry. I've seen the way you look at each other and also know that you are already bonded. I couldn't be happier Harry.' he hugged Harry, then went and hugged his daughter.

Mrs. Weasley walked up to her daughter and hugged her tight. 'I'm so happy for you Ginny,' she said with tears rolling down her face. 'Now let me see the ring.'

Ginny put her hand out and everyone gasped, she could understand it, the emerald in the middle was huge and was surrounded by diamonds.

'Oh, Ginny, it's absolutely beautiful,' she turned to Harry, 'Harry you have wonderful taste but this must have cost a lot of money. Are you sure you can afford it?' Mrs. Weasley asked Harry looking a bit worried.

'Don't worry, Mrs. Weasley, I never spent a thing. This was my mother's ring, she would be very happy for me to give it to Ginny.' Harry smiled at Ginny again, she was showing Hermione her ring, they both looked very excited.

'Oh Harry, that is a wonderful thing to do, and I'm sure your mother would be very happy for you both.' she hugged them both again and went back to getting dinner ready.

'Wow, Harry, you will really be my brother when you get married, even though I've thought of you as a brother for years now, but now it will be official.' Ron smiled at his best mate, shaking his hand, and then he hugged his sister.

Everyone sat down to dinner and talked about the wedding and when they wanted to get married. Harry and Ginny explained that they will talked about it soon, and decide on a date. After dinner, Harry gave Bill a significant look.

Harry stood up and cleared his throat. 'Um everyone I have another announcement to make, but first Bill do you think you could bring in something to drink for everyone? I think they will need it.' he smiled at everyone's puzzled looks, even Ginny looked puzzled, she had no idea what Harry was doing now. After a minute Bill poured everyone a drink then turned toward Harry.

'Well, first let me just say that, you are my family and very soon it will be officially, as Ron said, but you have all given me your love and support for six years now, and I can't tell you how much that has meant to me.' he pulled out a some envelopes from his pocket and as he read the names he handed one to each person at the table, then handed everyone a key.

'What's this all about Harry?' asked Mr. Weasley.

'Please just open the letter and read them, it will all be explained.' he said looking around the table, everyone slowly opened the envelope and as they read. They faces became identical, they were all shocked? He knew they would be and he also knew that what was coming was going to take some explaining.

'Harry, what is this?' Charlie asked, looking at him in puzzlement.

'Well, as you can see, you all have your very own vaults at Gringotts. I set them up today with Bill's help.' everyone was looking at Harry then looking back at the letter in their hands.

'Harry, mate, you do realise that what we are reading says that we are all millionaires, I don't get it Harry.' said Ron looking very confused.

'You all are millionaires, Ron,' the voices around the room finally started to rise, Ginny looked at Harry and stood up next to him.

'Harry, you did this, you gave us all this money.' Ginny asked first looking confused then shocked.

'Yes, it was something I wanted to do and could afford to do. Even though after we're married everything I have will be yours as well, I wanted you to have your own, so you would always feel secure and independent,' he smiled at Ginny. 'As long as that independence is with me.' he gently kissed her.

'Harry, we can't accept this, it's just way too much.' said Mrs. Weasley looking at Harry.

Harry sighed and took a deep breath. 'Mrs. Weasley, this is something I can do and I want to do. I have plenty, more than I will use in a lifetime. Bill already told me you wouldn't be happy, and I told him something I would like to tell you.' he waited until she nodded. 'All of you, no matter what was said, have stuck by me when others turned their backs, you trusted me and believed in me, and welcomed me into your home, and I've never had that before. The months when I was with Ron and Hermione, you were my lifeline, my hope that kept me going.' he looked around at everyone with love in his heart, Ginny could feel it and took his hand, giving it a squeeze. 'You are the only reason I am alive today,' he saw the puzzled looked on some of their faces, 'When I walked into the forest to face Voldemort, I was ready to die to save all of you, I admit I was scared, but my love for everyone around this table,' he looked down at Ginny smiling and squeezing her hand,' and the love I have for Ginny is what saved me. I was thinking of all of you, running you're images through my mind as I stood there looking into Voldemorts red eyes. It was that that kept me alive. The love I have for you and the love you have given me. I know this is hard to understand, Professor Dumbledore explained it to me a couple of years ago and I still have trouble understanding it, but basically what it comes down to, is love. So please accept this gift for that love you gave me and that kept me alive.' he smiled at everyone around the table, as tears came into his eyes. Ginny stood up and pulled him into a hug, Harry buried his face in her hair and cried.

Everyone around the table stood there watching the couple, Molly and Arthur sat looking at them then looked at the parchment. Arthur nodded to his wife. They waited a few minutes until Harry got himself under control. Harry slowly pulled his head away from Ginny's hair and gave her a kiss, then looked back at his family.

'I'm sorry about that, it's just remembering how I felt when…when,' he was struggling to continue.

'Harry, son that is perfectly understandable, please never apologise for showing you're emotions.' he looked again at Molly then back to Harry. 'Molly and I will gladly accept this gift from you, but I cannot speak for everyone else around the table.' he got up and went round to Harry and hugged him, 'Thank you Harry, not just for the money but for your words, you don't know what those words meant to me and Molly.'

Molly also got up and went to Harry, she didn't say anything just pulled Harry into her famous rib cracking hug. She had tears in her eyes when she looked up at Harry.

'Well,' said George, 'I can't speak for everyone else either, but hell yes, I'm accepting,' everyone broke up into laughter. Harry was surrounded by everyone, thanking him and accepting what he offered. Ginny hugged him again and kissed Harry. Not a normal small kiss she would do in front of her family but a very long and passionate kiss. Everyone around the table sat watching them with smiles on their faces.

While Harry and Ginny were kissing, Mr. Weasley leant over to Bill. 'Bill can Harry really afford this?'

'Yes, dad, Harry is a very wealthy man, and what he just gave us didn't make a dent to his vaults.' he saw that everyone heard what he had said, and sat there with awed expressions on their faces.

After Ginny and Harry broke apart, Harry stared around at her family looking sheepish, he grinned and sat down with Ginny. Talk broke out again around the table.

'Harry,' said Percy, looking at Harry with an embarrassed look on his face. 'I really don't deserve this, after the way I treated you and the way I treated my family. I don't feel comfortable accepting this,' he was holding the key and parchment looking at Harry then his family.

'Percy, I want you to have this. When you arrived at Hogwarts you fought alongside you're family, that there was what you were really like. You could have stayed away but you didn't, you helped bring an end to all the suffering, along with everyone else that fought in the battle. It doesn't matter whether you think you deserve this money or the forgiveness from your family, and I include myself in that, we forgave you and I would like you to have it. Now you need to forgive yourself and move on.' Harry looked at Ginny. 'I have finally started to do that myself and am now looking forward to living a life with Ginny instead of just surviving in the life I had.' he smiled at Percy and walked around the table and put a hand out to him. Percy stood up and shook Harry's hand, then to everyone's surprise Percy hugged him.

'Thank you Harry,' he couldn't say anymore, he gave Harry a smile and sat back down.

Harry went and sat back down with Ginny, she leant in and kissed him on the cheek. 'That was very nice of you Harry, and I think Percy has finally realised that his family is always there for him, no matter how much of a prat he can be sometimes,' Harry laughed and gave her a kiss.

'All right you two, will you quit that, I really don't want to see it anymore,' said Ron.

Everyone laughed and started talking about things that they might do with the money. Some spoke of taking holidays, now that it's relatively safe. Harry and Ginny spoke about the wedding, they both agreed that it will be held here at the Burrow. It was Ginny's home and to Harry it was the only happy home he has known and loved, apart from Hogwarts. They talked about people they would invite and about decorations, but mostly talked about the honeymoon, deciding where they would go. They finally decided on the Saturday two weeks after Ginny's birthday and decided to tell everyone.

'Mum, dad, we have decided on a date for the wedding, we are going to be married two weeks after my birthday on the Saturday, and we would like it to be here, if that's okay.'

'Oh Ginny, of course you can have it here if you want. We have a lot of details to go through, you need to discuss the guest list so we can get invitations, we also need to discuss what food and also entertainment.' everyone could see Molly's mind working.

Ginny and Harry smiled, 'I know mum, Harry and I will get those sorted out and we would very much like you're help with the plans. There is a lot to do and not really that long to do it in, just three months.' Ginny smiled at her mother then turned to Hermione, 'Hermione would you be my maid of honour?'

'Oh Ginny, of course I will, thank you,' she got up again and hugged Ginny.'

'Ron, I would like you to be my best man mate,' said Harry looking at Ron.

'Yeah, thanks Harry, gee, best man. Does that mean I plan the stag night?' he asked and everyone laughed.

'Yes, Ron you do. But just remember when you plan it that I am marrying your baby sister who will bat bogey you if you do anything to me that she doesn't like.' Harry said laughing at the look on Ron's face. 'Well we have a lot of planning to do, Ginny, maybe we could start with the guest list.'

'Yes, that is the best place to start, once we know how many will be coming then we can work around that with everything else. C'mon on, let's go into the sitting room and talk who we want to invite.' she grabbed Harry's hand and led him into the other room.

Harry and Ginny sat down with some parchment and a quill, Hermione and Ron came in with them. They started working out who was going to be invited. Within a couple of hours there was over one hundred people on the list, not including their partners that some of them will have.

'Wow, that's a lot of people Ginny. I never realised that we knew that many or we had that many friends or people we cared about. Do you think your mum will be alright cooking for that many people, I mean we could get it catered but I don't think your mum would appreciate that.'

'I think she will want to do it, but maybe we could get someone to help.' Ginny said looking at Harry.

'I know Ginny, what about Kreacher, he would love to help.' Ginny looked at him sceptically. 'I forgot you have seen him since the last time you stayed at Grimmauld Place. He's changed Ginny,' he looked over at Ron and Hermione and they both nodded to Ginny. 'He's really good now and I think he would like that.'

'Well if you're sure he's changed, then he would be perfect to help mum, but I think we should discuss it with her and see how she feels. I might go and talk to her now about it, see how she takes it. I'll be right back.' she gave Harry a kiss on the cheek and walked into the kitchen.

Harry quickly turned to Hermione and Ron. 'Hermione, Ron, I'm planning a surprise for Ginny at the wedding and I'm going to need your help, I can't go into it now, she might be back in a minute. But Hermione when you do go to look for dresses, Ron if you will, can help me with one part, but I'm going to need both you're opinions on something very soon. But I will need Ginny to be distracted for a while, any suggestions on that?'

'Well, I could tell Mrs. Weasley that you want to surprise Ginny with something and I could mention to her about taking her shopping for her lingerie for the wedding, that could take a long time. And I'm sure Mrs. Weasley would help knowing it's for Ginny and she is also good at keeping secrets.' Hermione looked at Harry. 'What do you think?'

'I think that's a good idea, how about when me and Ginny go up to bed, you get Mrs. Weasley alone and mention it to her, see if she could do it in the next couple of days.' Harry said getting excited about his surprise. 'I will need you to distract her for a couple of hours tomorrow. I need to go to muggle London to get something and I don't want Ginny to see what it is. Do you think you could talk her into something to do tomorrow that will keep her occupied?'

'No problem Harry, I could ask her about bridesmaid dresses, find out if she has a specific style or colour, that could take a while,' she looked at Harry and to Ron. 'Harry, do you want Ron to help you tomorrow because he's not going to want to sit around with us girls talking clothes.' Hermione smirked at Ron.

'Yes, Ron what do you think, will you come with me?' asked Harry then thinking, 'I also need to speak to your father about something as well, maybe I can get your father to come too, be the perfect opportunity to speak with him without Ginny overhearing.'

'Sure Harry, I definitely will come, I do not want to listen to girls talking clothes.'

'Great, okay, let's get back to discussing this list before Ginny comes back.' Harry bent over the parchment again thinking, Hermione and Ron made suggestions on who should be added and eventually they could hear Ginny coming back in.

Ginny walked in and sat next to Harry again. 'Mum said if you think he's changed then it will be fine if he helps, Harry. When would you like to ask him?'

'I might as well do it now,' he smiled at Ginny then called. 'Kreacher,' and with a crack Kreacher appeared.

'How may I serve you Master Harry,' giving Harry a bow.

'Kreacher, Ginny and I are going to be married in three months, I was wondering if you would help Mrs. Weasley with the food for the wedding.'

'It would be an honour to serve Master Harry, and help Mrs. Weasley with this joyous occasion,' he turned to Ginny. 'It will be an honour to also serve my new mistress,' he bowed to Ginny who looked surprise.

'Thank you Kreacher, when we know more about the preparation, will it be okay if I called you?' Ginny asked Kreacher. Harry and Hermione were smiling at Ginny.

'Of course Mistress Ginny, I will come when you call, I live to serve the house of Potter.'

'But I'm not a Potter yet Kreacher, I'm still a Weasley,' Ginny said looking at little shocked that Kreacher would think of her that way.

'You are bonded to my master, Harry Potter, so are already my Mistress Potter,' said Kreacher simply.

Harry laughed at the look on Ginny and Ron's faces. 'Thank you Kreacher, also if Mrs. Weasley needs you, she will call you as well, is that okay?'

'Of course Master Harry, it will be an honour to serve.' Kreacher bowed again, 'and if I may say, I am glad you are looking better than the last time I saw you Master.' Kreacher bowed again.

Harry looked at Kreacher a little puzzled, 'Thanks Kreacher, you can go now if you like,' Kreacher bowed again and with a pop he was gone.

Hermione and Ginny noticed the puzzled expression on Harry's face. 'Harry is something wrong?' asked Hermione.

'When we were staying at Grimmauld Place, I didn't look bad did I? I just can't work out why Kreacher said I looked better, I mean I haven't seen Kreacher since then, apart from when he was leading the house-elves in the battle.'

Ginny gave Hermione a significant look with her eyebrows raised. Hermione gave her a slight nod but let it go for now. They didn't know what this meant but they were determined to find out.

'Anyway, I'm absolutely knackered Gin, I'm going to bed, are you coming?'

'No just yet Harry, there's still a couple of things I want to work on yet with Hermione, I'll be up soon. You go get some rest, you're still healing remember.' Harry stood up and so did Ginny, they wrapped their arms around each other and snogged happily, Ron looked away, knowing he was going to have to get used to them doing that, but he still didn't want to see it. Hermione sat there smiling at the both of them. When they broke apart, Ginny looked into Harry's eyes. 'Sleep well my love, I won't be long.'

Harry nodded and wished everyone goodnight. As he walked out and up the stairs, Ginny and Hermione waited a couple of minutes then started talking.

'Hermione, Ron, I think Harry doesn't remember some things. When we were out today, we went to Godric's Hollow, to his parent's house. I noticed straight away that it was clean, to clean. Harry went there after Hogwarts, that's where he was hiding. But Harry told me he didn't remember why or how he got there, only that he felt at peace and safe. When I saw him in the room of requirement,' she stopped for a moment, as the memory of that night came back to her, she took a deep breath and continued. 'There was food and drink there that I think Kreacher had brought him, and also there was food at the house as well.' Ginny said looking at Hermione and Ron with a worried look on her face.

'I think you're right Ginny, when we stayed at Grimmauld Place, Harry looked fine, nothing wrong with him. So Kreacher must have been referring to another time. What do you think Ron?'

'I don't know, could we ask Kreacher about it, maybe he could tell us when he saw Harry last.'

Hermione put her arms around Ron's neck. 'You are so clever Ron. That is a brilliant idea.' Hermione looked at Ginny. 'Do you want to call him back?'

'I think we should, but let's go outside a little away from the house so we're not overheard.' Hermione and Ron nodded and stood up with Ginny. They walked through kitchen, everyone was still engrossed in their conversations. They walked out towards Mr. Weasley shed. 'Okay, just keep an eye out for anyone why I call him. Kreacher,' with a crack Kreacher was in front of them.

'Yes, Mistress Ginny, how may I serve you?'

'I just wanted to ask you something Kreacher, if that's okay.'

Kreacher bowed. 'Of course Mistress, anything Kreacher can do to help.'

'Thanks Kreacher. Before when you said to Harry that he was looking better than the last time you saw him, when and where was that?' Ginny asked looking anxious.

'Kreacher saw Master Harry at Hogwarts in the room of requirement Mistress, after the battle. Master Harry asked for some food and drink and also some to take with him as he was leaving for a while.' Kreacher bowed again.

Ginny looked at Hermione and Ron they all had worried looks on their faces. 'Kreacher,' Ginny continued, 'apart from the way he looked, did Harry seem alright to you, I mean did he seem himself?'

Kreacher thought for a moment, 'Master Harry was pacing and clutching his chest a lot, and his eyes were black instead of green Mistress. He did not seem like the Master Harry I knew,' Kreacher said bowing again to Ginny.

'Thank you Kreacher, you were very helpful. If you want to go now you can, Harry is asleep at the moment, he hasn't been well, but what you just told us will help Harry get better. Thank you again Kreacher.'

'It is my pleasure Mistress Ginny,' and with a bow and a crack he was gone.

'Harry doesn't remember being in the room of requirement, he doesn't remember anything after the battle. He doesn't remember how he got to Godric's Hollow. What do you think happened?'

'I don't know Ginny, but he seems like himself now,' said Ron.

'He does seem himself, maybe it was to do with his chest and what happened. All we can do it watch him and make sure he still doesn't have any more lapses of memory.' said Hermione,

'Yeah, he does seem fine now,' said Ginny, but she gave Hermione a look, they glanced at Ron and back to Hermione.

Hermione understood that Ginny wanted to talk to her without Ron. 'We'll all keep an eye on Harry, but for now, how about we talk wedding dresses Ginny? Maybe come up with some ideas?' Hermione said thinking this will make Ron want to leave.

'Well if you're doing that, I'm going in for a snack before bed,' he gave Hermione a kiss and walked back to the house.

'Quick thinking Hermione, and thanks.' she looked down at her feet for a moment then back to Hermione. 'He doesn't remember Hermione, he doesn't remember any of it.' she felt the tears come into her eyes again, she was confused and didn't know what to think. 'What do I tell him Hermione, or should I tell him, or just leave it. I don't know what to do Hermione.' she was crying harder now.

Hermione put her arms around Ginny and held her and let her cry. She didn't know what to think either. First why doesn't he remember and second should Ginny tell Harry.

'Ginny, I don't think you should tell him. If Harry knew what he did, he would be devastated, knowing he hurt you that way. It could send him over the edge. Harry's had a lot to put up with in his life, and I'm not diminishing what you are feeling, not at all. But right now anyway, Harry is still fragile, he seems fine I know, but with everything he's gone through, I don't think he could cope with what he did especially to you. Why don't you think about it before you decide, and I will be there for you with whatever you decide to do.' she pulled away from Ginny and looked at her.

Ginny thought that Hermione was right. She knew Harry had been through hell and back, and if she told him it might just push him back to that hell. She didn't want to do that, she loved him.

'Okay Hermione I won't tell him, at least not yet, I can't promise that I will never tell him, I probably won't though. But right now I just don't want to see any more pain in his eyes. Will you keep it between us and I mean forever if I don't tell him? Promise that you won't say anything to anyone, especially to Harry.'

'Of course Ginny, I would never tell anyone, I told you that I'm here for you and for Harry. Don't worry, I will help you get through this, okay.' Ginny nodded and dried her eyes. 'C'mon, let's get back inside. Everything will be okay Ginny, you are going to be Mrs. Harry Potter, and I couldn't be happier for you.'

The two of them walked slowly back to the house, both their minds firmly on Harry, hoping he was alright. When they reached the door, they stopped looked at each other, nodded and both of them took a deep breath and put smiles on their faces and walked in to join the joined the others in wedding talk.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

The next morning Harry was up before Ginny and went down to the kitchen, he found Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sitting at the table.

'Morning Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.'

'Morning Harry,' said Mrs. Weasley, 'Would you like some breakfast?'

'Yes thank you Mrs. Weasley.'

'Morning Harry, how are you feeling today?' asked Mr. Weasley.

'I feel great actually. Mrs. Weasley did Hermione speak to you last night?'

'Yes she did Harry, and not a problem. If it's okay, I will take Ginny tomorrow.'

'That will be perfect,' said Harry turned to Mr. Weasley. 'Mr. Weasley, I have to go into muggle London today, it's for a surprise I'm planning for Ginny. Ron's coming with me and I wanted to know if you could come too, I need to speak to you about something.'

'Muggle London, you say, I would love to come, Harry.' Harry noticed he was already looking excited about seeing all the muggle gadgets.

'Well, Hermione is going to keep Ginny occupied with bridesmaid dresses, so we should have a few hours.'

Mrs. Weasley put a plate full of food down in front of Harry along with a cup of tea. She turned and looked at her husband.

'I don't want you bringing any of more muggle stuff home Arthur, you already need to clean out your shed.'

'Of course not Molly, but it will be fun looking.' Harry laughed looking at Mr. Weasley.

They sat there chatting for a while when Hermione, Ron and Ginny walked into the kitchen. They sat down and Mrs. Weasley brought them all over some breakfast.

Harry gave Hermione a significant look and nodded his head towards Ginny. She nodded. 'Ginny, I was wondering if we could talk about the bridesmaid dresses sometime today. Try and work out what the style might be and colour, what do you think?'

'That will be fun Hermione,' she turned to Harry, 'What about you Harry, what will you be doing while Hermione and me talk dresses.'

'Well,' Harry hesitated trying to make it like he was thinking about it. 'I still need to get a few things, maybe us men could go and do that. I also could take your father and Ron to Gringotts to see their vaults. What do you think?'

'That sounds good. If dad wants to, I think a boy's day will do you all good.'

Harry looked at Hermione, Ron and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, they gave Harry a small nod. They all sat eating breakfast, talking about wedding plans and about the guest list. After a while Harry looked at Ron and Mr. Weasley.

'When do you want to leave?'

'I'm ready now, how about you dad?' asked Ron.

'Yep, I ready to go.' they all stood up and Harry bent down and gave Ginny a kiss. Ron gave Hermione and kiss and Mr. Weasley gave Mrs. Weasley a kiss, they waved goodbye and walked out the door.

'Mr. Weasley, Ron, I know this alleyway we're we can apparate to. But since you don't know, why don't you let me guide you?' Harry asked looking at them. They both nodded, once they were outside the wards, Mr. Weasley and Ron put a hand on Harry's arms, Harry turned and they were gone. They arrived in the alleyway and started walking down the street before Ron asked where they were going and what Harry was doing.

'While I was at the Dursleys, I used the spare room that Dudley used to keep his toy and things that he didn't want. There was a guitar there and I started teaching myself how to play. Once when I was staying with Mrs. Figg, I started singing along with the radio, not realising that Mrs. Figg was listening. She said that I had a good voice. I wasn't sure I believed her at first, but the next time I was there she had a friend over and asked if I would sing, I did and they both said I was good,' Harry looked a little embarrassed, but continued. 'What I didn't know was that they recorded me while I was singing, and played it back. I was surprised, so from then on while I was stuck in my room at the Dursleys I would sing and play the guitar, learning muggle songs that I would hear on the radio. Well I thought if I could get a guitar that I would sing to Ginny at the wedding.'

'Wow, Harry, why didn't you tell me you could sing?' asked Ron.

'Well, at Hogwarts, there was always something going on, and usually I didn't get a chance when I came and stayed with you at the Burrow. And honestly, I just never thought of it.'

'I would like to see you play a guitar Harry, and hear you sing,' said Mr. Weasley.

'Well that's what I wanted to talk to you about; I was wondering if I could keep the guitar in your shed and maybe use that to practice. I haven't sang in a few years or been anywhere near a guitar either and I'm sure I'm a bit rusty.'

'Of course you can Harry, you are family, and you can use the shed anytime you want.'

'Thanks Mr. Weasley, well here we are, c'mon.' he led them through the door and into and store. They walked around looking at guitars. Harry spotted one he liked the look of, he picked it up.

'Here, I'll show you.' he said and started playing.

Ron and Mr. Weasley stood there in shock watching Harry play. He was really good, even though they didn't know the tune Harry was playing. As Harry was playing he started singing. While he played, people started walking over from all over the store just to listen, Harry didn't notice. When he finished, everyone applauded including Ron and Mr. Weasley making Harry flush with embarrassment.

'Gee Harry, that was great,' Ron smiled as people walked past saying how good he was.

'Well all I can say Harry is, you could do that for a career if you wanted to.' Mr. Weasley said.

'Thanks, I don't know about a career, but I do enjoy it. Do you think Ginny will like it if a sing for her at the wedding?'

'I think she will cry, then snog the life out of you.'

'Dad,' said Ron shocked at what his father had said. Harry and Mr. Weasley laughed.

Harry paid for the guitar and also brought a song book. They left the store and walked back to the alleyway ready to apparate away.

'Would you like to go to Gringotts, and get some money out?'

'I would, how about you dad?'

'That would be great, maybe we could get the girls something nice while we are in Diagon Alley. Um Harry, you might get recognised, are you sure you want to go?'

'I'll be fine Mr. Weasley, if it get to be too much I brought my invisibility cloak with me, just in case.'

'Okay, then we'll apparate to the alleyway near the Leaky Cauldron, do you both know it,' asked Mr. Weasley. They both nodded and all three of them apparated, arriving a few seconds later near the Leaky Cauldron. They walked down the street and stopped just outside the pub.

'You ready for this Harry?' Ron asked looking anxious.

'Yeah, I'm ready, c'mon.' Harry said and the three of them walked into the pub. As before when Harry was with Bill, the whole place went quiet as it did now, with all eyes on him. Harry ignored it and walked straight towards the back to the wall of Diagon Alley, with Ron and Mr. Weasley following.

They tapped the wall and walked through, heading as quickly as possible towards Gringotts. A lot of people pointed and some just stared. Some whispered to each other. Harry heard his name mentioned but also Ron's name was mentioned as well. They looked at each other but kept walking. They made it to the steps of Gringotts unmolested. They walked inside and went straight to the counter, they were still receiving look from people inside.

'Excuse me, Mr. Arthur Weasley and Mr. Ronald Weasley would like to visit their vaults.'

'Very well, Mr. Potter, would you like to visit yours as well?'

He turned and looked at Ron and Mr. Weasley. 'Do you want to have a look, then you might understand why I gave all of you so much?'

'Sure, why not Harry.' said Ron and Mr. Weasley nodded.

Harry turned back to the goblin. 'Yes, that will be fine, could we go to theirs first and then both of mine, okay.'

The goblin clicked his fingers and another goblin walked up to them. 'This way, please,' said the goblin and walked towards the doors. Harry, Ron and Mr. Weasley followed. They got in the carts and went down to the vaults.

They stopped first at Ron's vault, when the door was opened, Ron just stood there looking in. He knew how much Harry had given him, but seeing it was just amazing.

Harry walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. 'Ron, is everything alright?'

Ron nodded, then looked back at Harry. 'I know I saw the amount on the parchment, but actually seeing it, is just incredible. Are you sure you can afford it, Harry?'

'Positive Ron, now c'mon, go get some gold and we'll get to your father's vault.' Ron nodded and walked in and grabbed some gold, more gold than he's ever seen, let alone held. He put it in a small bag and walked back out, the goblin re-locked it, and they all got back in the cart. They only went a short way when Mr. Weasley got out, the goblin unlocked his vault and he did the same as Ron, standing there just staring at the amount of gold in his vault. He looked back at Harry and smiled, then went in a got some gold, he sat back in the cart, looking just as shocked as Ron did. They cart travelled further this time to get to the Potter family vault. All three of them got out and the goblin opened the vault. As the door opened Ron and Mr. Weasley couldn't believe their eyes, Harry knew how they felt.

'Harry, this is amazing, son, no wonder you gave so much.' said Mr. Weasley.

'Yeah, I know, but you haven't seen the Black vault yet or should I say the Harry Potter vault, come on, let's go see and then we can go buy our beautiful ladies something nice. They all went back to the cart and sped along the track to the deepest part of Gringotts. The cart pulled up and Harry handed the goblin his key. The goblin put the key in and ran his finger down the door, it opened and Harry stepped aside. Mr. Weasley and Ron walked to the door and looked inside, their mouths dropped open.

'Oh merlin, Harry, I had no idea. When I saw the other vault I thought well, Harry's a very wealthy young man. But now, I see you are an extremely wealthy young man.' he turned and looked back at Harry. 'I've got to tell you Harry, I don't feel as bad as I did taking the gold you gave me,' Mr. Weasley smiled at Harry.

They both looked back at Ron who was still standing at the door of the vault, Harry walked up and put a hand on his shoulder.

'Come on Ron, let's get back, okay.' he turned Ron away and went back to the cart, the goblin closed the door and handed the key back to Harry. They were silent as they went back up to the main hall of Gringotts. When they walked through the door Harry spotted Neville at a counter talking to a goblin.

'I'll be right back Mr. Weasley, Ron.' he said and walked over to Neville. 'Neville,' said Harry tapping him on the shoulder, 'I've meant to talk to you before you came here.'

Neville looked at Harry, wondering what he meant. 'Hey Harry, I'm a bit confused here, I got this letter and it said I've got a vault with a lot of gold in it. But I can't work out where it came from. The goblins won't tell me, they just said that it's mine and want to know if I want to go to my vault.

'Yeah, Neville, sorry, I was hoping to tell you first, come over here a minute will you.' Harry said nodded over toward Ron and Mr. Weasley. Neville nodded and followed Harry. 'Neville, I…ah, set that vault up for you.'

'What do you mean you set it up?' Neville was looking at Harry with a puzzled expression.

'Well, I came in yesterday to pay for the damage I caused from when we broke out, and I was given two extra keys. One was for the Potter family vault and one was the Black family vault. Now I had a vault already with a lot in it, so I wanted to do something for the people I care about Neville, and you're one of them.'

'You mean you've given me all that gold. But I don't understand why.'

'You have stuck by me from the moment we met Neville. You believed me and even stuck up for me. When I told you to kill the snake you didn't question it, you just trusted me, and I really appreciate that Neville. You're a good friend and one of my closest mates.'

'Harry, I don't know what to say, I've thought of you as a friend since we met and I knew you would never lie about something so important. But you really don't have to give me anything, I didn't do it for that.'

'I know Neville, that's another reason I wanted to give it to you, you are a true friend Neville, will you accept it?'

He looked at Harry and thought of what he's friend had just said. 'Yeah, okay Harry and thank you.'

'And another thing Neville, Ginny and I are getting married in three months, you'll get your invitation soon.' Harry said with a big smile on his face.

'Congratulations Harry, that's fantastic.' he shook Harry's hand again.

'Thanks Neville, now I have to go, why don't you go to your vault and spend some gold and have a good time, you deserve it.' Neville nodded and walked back to the counter. 'Come on, let's go, we still need to buy something for our ladies.'

They walked back towards the doors and opened them, there was a crowd out there again as well as reporters. They were shouting question, and flashes from cameras were going off. Harry decided to answer some question and get it over with. Harry held up his hand to quiet the crowd. Ron and Mr. Weasley stood on either side of him.

'Um, I will answer a couple of questions, but I can't stay long, okay,' he pointed to one man.

'Harry, is it true that you faced Voldemort in the forbidden forest of Hogwarts?' asked the reporter.

'Yes, I did.' Harry said and pointed to another reporter.

'Harry, did Voldemort hit you with the killing curse again?' the woman reporter asked.

'Yes, he did, and all I can say is, it doesn't tickle,' he grinned and the crowd laughed. He pointed at another reporter.

'Could I ask Ron something?' the reporter asked. Harry looked at Ron who nodded, 'Ron, were you with Harry during the months leading up to the battle?'

'Yes, I was with Harry,' Ron said. All of a sudden a very familiar voice started yelling questions at Harry.

'Harry, Harry, why did you let so many die for you?'

Harry was seething inside, but turned away and nodded to Ron and Mr. Weasley. He wanted to go, but Mr. Weasley would not let him.

'Harry did not let anyone die. I myself lost a son in the battle, and it was not Harry's fault. It was Voldemorts fault and his death eaters. Now I will not tolerate any more of your lies about Harry, if you keep that up I will tell you now, you will regret it,' they went to walk away when another reporter asked another question.

'Harry, Miss Skeeter said in an interview that you were very close friends and they you really didn't have many friends at all, would you like to comment on that.' she smiled at Harry.

'Yes, I would like to comment on that, first we have never been nor will we ever be friends. As for the friends I have, I think I will let my real friend answer that one.' he looked at Ron, but before Ron could answer Neville walked up to stand with Harry.

'I will tell you, Harry has a lot of friends and those that are the closest to him have been his friend from the moment they met him, because he has always been honest and straightforward with everyone. I have known Harry since my first year at Hogwarts and I am honoured that we have been friends since then and still are.'

'Thanks Neville, that means a lot to me,' Harry turned back to the crowd. 'Neville here is one of my closest friends, along with Ron here. But I do have friends, and Rita Skeeter is not one of them, now I'm really sorry but I've got to go.' Harry, Ron, Neville and Mr. Weasley walked down the steps, everyone parted for them, patting then all on the back as they went past. Harry saw that Rita Skeeter was bright red and seething. He laughed and walked up the street with his friends.

'Well done, Neville, Harry. Seeing Rita put down like that and being caught in a lie, was great. I can't wait to tell Molly.' said Mr. Weasley laughing.

They walked further down the street then Neville turned to them. 'I have to go now, and thanks again Harry. I hope to see you soon, if not I'll see you at the wedding.' Neville shook Harry's hand, then Ron and finally Mr. Weasley. He turned and walked off.

The three of them went into a couple of shops to buy their ladies something special. When they were done, they walked back through the passage way and into the Leaky Cauldron they decided to get some lunch while they were there. When they went up to the bar, Tom took their order and led them through the back into a private room.

'Well, that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be until Rita showed up.'

'Yeah, and did you see her face when first you answered and then Neville stepped up. I can't wait to tell Hermione.' Ron laughed.

'I was very proud of all of you, you really stuck it to old Rita,' said Mr. Weasley smiling.

They sat and talked a while until their lunch arrived with their drinks, Harry went to give Tom the money, he refused to take it.

'No, Mr. Potter, I will not take your money, I will thank you though,' he stuck his hand out and Harry shook it. He nodded and left them alone to eat.

'I think you might up to put up with that, at least for a while Harry, it'll die down eventually.' said Mr. Weasley smiling at Harry.

'Yeah, I know, I'm still not comfortable with it though.'

'I know you're not, you never liked to attention, but like dad said, it will die down.'

They all ate their lunch and enjoyed being in the private room, not having anybody staring at them. They finished lunch and walked into the main part of the pub. Again it was quiet as they walked through. Harry walked over to the bar and thanked Tom and shook his hand again. They left the pub and walked down to the alleyway and apparated back to the boundary of the Burrow.

'I want to hide this is the shed so Ginny doesn't see it, do you think we can get there with no one seeing us from the house?'

'Not a problem Harry, follow me,' he crossed the boundary and instead of going right he turned left and they were able to get to the shed without anyone in the house seeing them. Harry put his guitar in the back under one of Mr. Weasley's benches and then they all walked out of the shed and up to the house. They came in the door and saw Ginny, Hermione, Fleur and Mrs. Weasley all sitting around the table.

Harry went up to Ginny and gave her a hug, Ron went over the Hermione and also gave her a hug. Mr. Weasley walked up to Mrs. Weasley and did the same thing. Then all of them looked at each other and nodded. They each produced a package and gave them to their ladies.

Ginny opened hers and smiled hugely, 'Oh Harry, its beautiful.' she was holding an beautiful emerald green dress. 'I can't wait to try it on.' Harry thought the same thing, he knew when he saw it that it would hug Ginny's small but beautiful body.

Hermione opened her package and smiled looking up at Ron. He had brought her a brand new copy of Hogwarts: a history, when she opened it, what she saw inside made her gasp. Inside was a beautiful heart shaped locket, small and delicate. She picked it up, looking at it.

'Oh, Ron, it's absolutely beautiful, thank you.' Hermione said standing up and kissing Ron.

Molly Weasley opened her package and also smile. Inside was a beautiful blue travelling cloak, with matching dragon hide gloves.

'Oh, Arthur, it's beautiful, and so sweet, thank you.' she gave her husband a small kiss.

'Now, zat is the way to win your ladies 'earts,' said Fleur.

Ginny was at the sink rinsing out her cup. Harry walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist. 'Hey beautiful, did you have fun today?'

Ginny grabbed his hands and turned her body round to face Harry. 'Yeah we did, we were able to work out what colour Hermione will be wearing and the style of her dress. Fleur also was able to do a couple of different hairstyles on us, and I think we liked a couple of them. Now we just have to decide which one we want. How about you, get some shopping done?'

'Yep all done, at least for now,' Harry said leaning in to kiss her forgetting that her parents were right behind them.

'Oi, you two, I've told you about that,' said Ron scowling.

They broke apart and sat down. Mr. Weasley was telling them about the reporters and what Neville had said, they all broke up laughing, all having a good time just enjoying the company of family.

The next morning when Ginny and Mrs. Weasley had left, Harry went down to the shed to practice. He thought he did pretty good considering it had been a while since he played. He put his guitar back under the bench and headed back to the house, when Hermione walked over to him.

'Harry, Kingsley said that they found my parents and anytime I wanted to he would organize an international port key for me to go and get them and give them their memories back.'

'Hermione, that wonderful news, when are you going?'

'Well I would like to go now, I miss them so much, but I decided to go right after the wedding. Ron is going to come with me and we're going to stay for a while so he can get to know my parents.' she thought for a minute. She promised Ginny she wouldn't say anything to Harry, but she needed to know if he remembered anything from right after the battle. 'Harry can I ask you something?'

'Sure Hermione, you can ask me anything, what's up?'

'Well…after the battle,' she stopped and looked at Harry,' he had a frown on his face, but nodded. 'When you, me and Ron went up and spoke to Dumbledore's portrait about the elder wand,' she hesitated again, she could see the puzzled look on his face, he didn't even remember that, she kept going. 'I was just wondering what you did with it, I mean you left Hogwarts and haven't been back so where is the elder wand?'

'Well the wand is in a bag, I had with me when I was at Godric's Hollow. I brought the bag back with me the day I proposed to Ginny, but I don't remember anything about talking to Dumbledore's portrait after the battle. All I remember is standing in my parent's house at Godric's Hollow. I've been meaning to talk to you about that. For some reason I kept thinking no one would want to see me, that they would blame me for…for everything,' he stopped and took a deep breath, 'I thought I was meant to be alone, until I went to Fred's funeral and Ginny knew I was there. Are you saying that I forgot talking to Dumbledore, is that why I don't remember going to Godric's Hollow, did I forget anything else Hermione?'

Hermione hesitated for a bit, she couldn't tell Harry about Ginny, but she could mention other things. 'Well, when we finished talking to Dumbledore's portrait, you said you need to get some sleep, and was going to the dormitories…and, um, Ginny did tell me that she saw you in the room of requirement, that was a while later. She said you weren't there in the morning though, and I remember Ron and I were looking for you because Professor McGonagall wanted to talk to us but we couldn't find you, that's when you must have gone to Godric's Hollow. You were probably just exhausted Harry, so don't' worry about it. You're back now and you're getting married,' Hermione had a thought that might distract Harry,' and I can tell you Harry that when you see Ginny, you will be amazed, she's going to look beautiful.' Hermione had a huge smiled on her face knowing the way Ginny is going to look and also Ginny had described what she will be wearing underneath her wedding dress for her honeymoon, that will make Harry speechless.

'Alright, you're probably right, I remember being very tired and I remember waking up on my parents bed, so yeah, I was probably just tired.' Harry had a feeling that Hermione wasn't telling him everything but decided to let it go for now, he had enough to think about. He was getting married soon, to the woman he loved and wanted to spend the rest of his life.

Harry had never been this happy or content in his whole life. He spent his days with Ginny, mostly down at the pond, or flying. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Charlie and George had all bought new brooms, the new Firebolt, and they enjoyed playing quidditch in the orchard, or just chasing each other around. Most evenings they spent the time with the wedding plans and preparing the wedding menu. Next week Ginny and Hermione had their first fittings of their dresses, and Ginny was getting excited.

Harry and Ron had had one fitting a few days before, for their wedding robes. They thought that they looked good. The plans were coming along really well. Harry had hired a band called the Phoenix Flames to play at the wedding and also mentioned to them the songs he was going to sing to his soon to be wife.

Ron and Mr. Weasley were the only ones that knew Harry would sing. Mrs. Weasley knew they were hiding something but she knew that Harry wanted it to be a complete surprise so she never asked. Harry had also visited with Teddy and Andromeda, wanting to get to know his godson, and letting her know about the vault he had set up for Teddy.

The following week while Ginny and Hermione went to their fittings, Harry went out to the shed to practice some more. He thought he had the songs and guitar down perfectly, and he started to relax a bit. The two rehearsals with the band had gone well and they said that they wouldn't need any more, that they would see Harry at the wedding. When he was done, he walked slowly back to the house and was sitting on the sofa when he felt strong feelings of love. Harry looked around and smiled at Ginny, then sent a feeling of love and how much he had missed her back to her. She smiled back and walked over to them and sat next to him.

'Hi,' she said leaning in and giving Harry a kiss.

'Hi yourself, did your fitting go well?'

'Great, I can't wait for you to see it.'

'Neither can I.'

'Harry dear,' said Mrs. Weasley, walking over to the table where Harry and Ginny were sitting.

'Yes Mrs. Weasley.'

'I just wanted to let you know that Kreacher has been wonderful, he really has changed hasn't he?'

'Yes, he has, I'm glad he's helping, I know he likes to feel useful.'

'Well he definitely has been that, I know I was a bit hesitant at first, but now I'm glad he's helping, I just wanted to let you know, that whatever you did was for the better.' she smiled then walked back to finish preparing dinner.

The next couple of weeks seem to fly by, Ginny and Hermione had two more fittings, and that left one more a week before the wedding. Ginny and Harry had gone to look for wedding rings together, Harry wanted Ginny to help decide what the wedding rings would look like, and they found a beautiful matching pair, the male ring had a ruby surrounded by diamonds and Harry like the fact that it represented Ginny's hair colour. The female ring had an emerald surrounded by diamonds, the emerald represented Harry's eyes. They were identical except for the colour of the stones and when Ginny tried it on to check the size, Harry realised that it matched her engagement ring perfectly.

After they finished with the rings, Harry wanted to buy something for Ron and Hermione as thank you. They walked around and finally decided on a nice matching set of watches for Hermione and Ron. People were starting to get used to seeing Harry around now and they weren't coming up to him as much, he was still being stared at but he's had to put up with that for a long time now, so it didn't both him anymore.

When they received all the acceptances, the final number was 274 guests, not one person who got an invitation had declined. So between Mrs. Weasley, Kreacher with help from Fleur, and Andromeda, they were able to get the menu sorted and realised how much food was going to be served. They had booked 20 waiters to serve the food and another 20 to pass around drinks. They booked a photographer as well. They decided to use the same marque rental store that Bill and Fleur used, except they need one five times the size, with one end open for the stage and the other set up with a huge bar with plenty of room for tables and a dance floor.

With one more week before the wedding, Harry and Ginny walked down to the lake to get some peace and quiet, the Burrow was a mass of people and activity.

'I am really starting to wish this wedding was over, I'm exhausted.' said Ginny leaning against Harry as he lent against the tree. 'Don't get me wrong, Harry, I can't wait to marry you, and enjoy our wedding, but just now, with so many people here, I feeling like I don't get enough time alone with you.'

'I know what you mean Gin, it's been a mad house here lately, and I just want to be alone with you too.' Harry sighed and enjoyed the feeling of holding her but he needed to talk to Ginny about where they were going to live. 'Ginny, I know we've been busy with the wedding plans, but I wanted to talk to you about where we wanted to live after we're married. Now I know after the honeymoon we will be staying here for a while so it give us time, but I think we should start discussing plans for our own place. Is there anywhere specific that you want to live?'

Ginny moved a little away from Harry and turned to face him. 'I have thought about it but like you said we've had a lot on our minds. I've had a thought of one place that might be nice.'

'Where?'

'Well, before I say where, I wanted to know if you might want to buy something already established or have a house built?'

'Well, when I looked over some of the stuff in the our vaults, I found that there is a lot of property, some with houses already on them, some are business. But there was also land in a few different places with nothing built on them, so I think I'd like to build our own home, that way we could build it exactly as we would like, what do you think?'

'That sounds really nice, building our own home, and even though I love my parents I don't want to stay with them too long.'

'How about where we are going to build, you said you had an idea.'

'I thought of Godric's Hollow, somewhere near the water. After seeing the view from your parent's house, I just fell in love with it and thought it would be beautiful to wake up to a view like that.'

Harry smiled at her, 'You know, I have been thinking the exact same thing. Godric's Hollow would be perfect, and we already own a couple of pieces of land there. Maybe after the honeymoon we could go and have a look, see where the land is. What do you think?'

'That sound great, now we just have to get through the rest of the week until the wedding.' she leant back against Harry and he wrapped his arms back around her. 'I have my last fitting tomorrow, what are you going to be doing while I'm out.'

'Well, I'll be helping all the boys with the marque and table, working out exactly where the stage will be, that sort of thing. Then we're going to de-gnome the garden, and basically tidy up the place. I mean I love this place the way it is, it's the Burrow, with all the gnomes, and wellington books and overgrown garden, but you're mum wants it neat and tidy, so that's what we're doing.'

They were quiet for a while, just enjoying being with each other and the quiet. They decided to lay down on the blanket and started cuddling and kissing. Their kisses were becoming more passionate, their hands were starting to roam. Harry knew that they had to stop even though he didn't want to, it felt so good. They continued for a bit longer then Harry pulled away.

'Gin, I think we should slow down a bit, if we don't we might not be able too.' Ginny had a disappointed look on her face. He smiled at her. 'Don't get me wrong, I'm enjoying this very much, but I really want to wait until we're married, it will make it that more special.'

Ginny smiled at Harry, she knew he didn't remember the night in the room of requirement. Hermione had mentioned to her that she had asked Harry about speaking to Dumbledore after the battle. So she was going to have a wedding night and treat it as if it was the first time.

'I know, I want that too, I really do, but sometimes it's just so hard to stop. I want you so much that's it getting harder and harder every time you kiss me.' she sighed then took a deep breath. 'I will try if you do, okay?' she asked wondering if Harry could restrain himself any better than she could.

'Deal, well, I'll try anyway.' he smirked at her. 'But that doesn't mean we can't have a bit of fun,' he had a wicked grin on his face.

Ginny giggled and lay back down on her side and Harry lay down next to her holding her and again kissing her fiercely and passionately. Ginny grabbed his backside and pulled him into her, she heard him suck in a breath under her lips and she moaned. His hands had started travelling under her shirt and down her bare back, she pressed herself harder to Harry, when he pulled back again, panting.

'Gin, please, this is killing me,' Harry said breathless. He was taking deep breaths to control his emotions and his body.

'I'm sorry, it's just when you touch me my whole body is on fire, it wants more.' she saw that he was feeling the same way and he was having a very difficult time with it. She had felt his arousal, and it had turned her on more. But now she realises that this wasn't easy for him to stop. 'I promise to behave from now on,' she smiled at Harry, when they heard a voice.

'Yes, you better, I do not want to walk down here and see you two all over each other,' Ron said smirking at the both of them, as he came into view.

'Ron,' Hermione said punching him on the arm,' leave them alone, there about to be married.'

'Well, when their married, they can do whatever they want but I still don't want to see it.'

Hermione scowled at Ron and turned back to the happy couple. 'We were wondering where you two disappeared too.'

'Yeah, it's just gotten a bit much inside and I wanted some quiet for a while.' said Harry looked at Hermione. 'You've seen it Hermione, there are so many people in the house. I just couldn't take it anymore.'

'I know, it's a wonder you didn't come down here earlier.'

'Well, while we're here I'm just going to enjoy it for a while, because we won't be able to do much more of this until after the wedding. The next few days is packed with things that has to be done or finished. What time are we leaving tomorrow?' Ginny asked Hermione.

'Early, we need to finish with the fittings and have enough time for the dresses to be finished to bring them home, then,' she glanced at Ron and Harry then back at Ginny with raised eyebrows. 'There are the few other things we have to finish as well.'

Harry raised his eyebrows, but he didn't say anything, Ron on the other hand couldn't stop himself. 'What other things do you have to do?' Ron said looking at Hermione.

'That is none of your business my dear brother.' said Ginny smirking at Hermione.

Harry, Ginny and Hermione all started laughing at the look on Ron's face. They all sat there chatting for a while until they finally started making their way back to the house. It was getting late and there was a few last minute arrangements left to do.

The next few days flew by, that night the boys were all heading out to Harry's stag party and Ginny and the girls were doing the same thing. All the boys were going to the Leaky Cauldron, they would have the whole place to themselves. Apart from Harry, Ron, George, Charlie, Percy, Bill and Arthur, there was also Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, Oliver Wood, Lee Jordan, Aberforth Dumbledore, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Hagrid. Every one of them were going to be at the wedding the day after next so at least if they have too much to drink, they will all have a day to recover. Everyone talked and drank a lot, joked and all made fun of Harry. Harry didn't know it for a while, but George had secretly spiked Harry's drink with one of his joke products, which turned his hair bright red. Harry couldn't work out why everyone was laughing at him all the time until he went to the loo some time later. As soon as he walked in to the bathroom, he spotted his hair, he knew who had done it. George, the biggest prankster there was. When Harry came out of the bathroom, pointing at his hair, everyone fell about laughing, saying at least now he looked like a Weasley, even Harry started to laugh at that.

The girls had stayed at the Burrow and decided to party there. Apart from Ginny, there was Hermione, Fleur, Mrs. Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Hannah Abbott who was now dating Neville, there was also Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Susan Bones, the Parvati twins and Cho Chang, even Minerva McGonagall and Poppy Pomfrey was there. Ginny showed them all her lingerie, they told her the moment Harry saw her in that they wouldn't make it to the bed. Ginny went bright red knowing her mother, Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey was there, but when she looked at them they were all laughing with the others.

The next morning, everyone at the Burrow was not doing well, they all had hangovers. Mrs. Weasley went into her potions cabinet and pulled out a large vile and poured everyone a small amount.

'Well, I really can't have a go at anyone, not when I feel the exact same way,' Mrs. Weasley said smiling at her family.

After a few minutes, everyone was ready for breakfast and the last of the preparations.

'What still needs to be done outside Mr. Weasley,' Harry asked as he could feel his nerves starting to get to him. He was going to be married tomorrow, he wasn't nervous about marrying Ginny, just having everyone watching him when he sings. He's been told he sounded incredible and his guitar playing was wonderful as well. He just hoped he could get through it. He kept reminding himself if he just looks at Ginny and no one else, he will be fine.

'Well, we still have a bit of tidying to do and some of the decorations still have to be put up, the bar is all ready, we'll work the rest out when we get out there Harry.' he nodded and went back to his breakfast, trying to calm himself down. He could feel Ginny was also nervous, but happy and he knew she could feel his nervousness, they glanced at each other smiling. Ginny put her head on his shoulder and whispered to him.

'I feel how nervous you are. You need to relax, it'll be fine.' Ginny said squeezing his hand.

'I'm fine, Gin. I know you can feel my nervousness just like I can feel yours. I'll try to relax if you do, deal?'

'Deal, you know, I'm gonna miss you tonight when you go to Bill's. I've gotten so used to cuddling you of a night. I don't know how I will sleep when you're not there.'

'Yeah, I've been thinking the same thing, I think I'm more anxious about being away from you than the wedding. I'll miss you too, but think of it this way, tonight will be the very last time you ever have to sleep alone, I will always be with you from this day forward.'

'That Harry, makes me feel a whole lot better, well you boys better get outside, the kitchen is about to become a mad house.' Ginny grimaced and got to her feet.

Everyone stood up and started drifting off to get the last arrangement finished, tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

Harry woke up looking around puzzled at where he was, then he remember. He was at Bill's and it was his wedding day. He sat up smiling thinking, he was getting married to Ginny today. His heart swelled at the thought and he had never felt happier in his life, knowing that in a few short hours Ginny will be his forever.

He got up and went downstairs. Bill and Fleur were sitting in the kitchen at the table having breakfast. 'Morning,' Harry said cheerfully,

'Morning Harry, you looked very happy this morning, no nerves yet?' Bill asked looking at Harry.

'Nope, I'm really excited, and I can't wait actually.' Fleur handed him some breakfast and a cup of tea. 'Thanks Fleur.

'You're welcome Harry, you do look good, everyone told me that Bill was a nervous wreck the day of our wedding.'

'He was Fleur, I remembered seeing Charlie and Mr. Weasley trying to calm him down.'

'Yeah, well, how could I not be,' he looked up at Fleur, 'When I was going to be marrying this beautiful woman. I kept thinking she was going to leave me at the altar.' Bill laughed looking at his wife's face, he pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Harry was watching this show of affection and knew him and Ginny will probably be driving everyone crazy with it as well, especially Ron, who just happened to appear in the kitchen.

'Morning,' he mumbled, not used to being up so early. He sat down and Fleur put a plate of food in front of him. He started eating before he looked back up at everyone. Bill, Harry and Fleur were smirking at him. 'What?' asked Ron.

'Nothing Ron, knowing you for years now, I know you aren't much of a morning person until you get something to eat, it good to know some things will never change.' Harry said smiling at Ron.

'What are you so happy about?' Ron asked, still eating breakfast.

'I'm getting married today Ron, remember, to your sister, and I couldn't be happier.' said Harry still smiling at Ron.

'Oh, right, sorry forgot about that, I'm still waking up.' Ron said as he went back to his breakfast.

Fleur walked up to Bill. 'I'm off now Bill, I've got to go help Ginny and Hermione with their hair.' Harry looked straight at Fleur when she said Ginny's name.

'Fleur, will you tell Ginny I can't wait to see her and,' he sheepishly glanced at Bill and Ron, 'and tell you I love you.' Harry said smiling again at Fleur.

'Of course Harry, that is so sweet.' she looked back at Bill who stood up, wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her passionately. Harry smiled, and Ron scowled.

'I really don't need to see this first thing in the morning.'

'Well don't look little brother,' Bill said smirking and kissed Fleur again.

Fleur looked at them all, 'Bye, I will see you at the wedding,' she walked to the fireplace, threw in some floo powder and was gone.

At the Burrow it was a hive of activity, Molly was racing from one end of the kitchen to the other. Kreacher was standing at the stove, calmly cooking. Mr. Weasley, Charlie, George and Percy were outside making sure all the decorations we're finished and that the yard was tidy, or Molly would have a fit.

Tables were being floated into the marquee, the bar was being filled with all sorts of drinks. The stage was set and ready. Molly had told Arthur how she wanted the tables set out and what decorations to put on the table.

In front of the marquee, was a beautiful white archway with red and white roses all over it. The boys had put all the chairs along both sides of a red carpet. George had set up some of his fireworks for later in the evening. Fawkes seemed to want to sit outside just to the right of where everyone will be sitting, Charlie had put his perch there for him and he sat there happily.

The time seemed to be speeding up on Molly, but she had everything under control with Kreacher's help. She was very thankful for Kreacher being there, he was a tremendous help and was going to ask Harry if there was something she could do for him, but she will have to wait until after their honeymoon.

Hermione was rushing about between the house and the kitchen, helping wherever she could. She was outside helping the boys when Mrs. Weasley called.

'Hermione, have you got a minute, please?' asked Mrs. Weasley hurrying back inside.

Hermione walked back into the house. 'Yes, Mrs. Weasley, what can I do now?'

'Could you go and wake Ginny now, she doesn't want to be late for her own wedding now, does she?'

'Sure Mrs. Weasley, I'll go up now.' she left the kitchen and walked up the stairs to Ginny's room. She knocked quietly just in case Ginny wasn't awake.

'Come in,' came Ginny's voice.

Hermione walked in smiling and saw Ginny sitting up in bed looking at her gown which was hanging in front of her wardrobe.

'Hi Ginny, you ready to get married,' Hermione said walking in and sitting on the bed beside Ginny.

She turned to Hermione, smiling but with tears running down her cheeks. 'Oh Hermione, I can't believe this day would ever really come. I'm marrying Harry, I'm so happy.' she sat their crying.

Hermione put her arms around her, knowing these tears were for the happiness she was feeling and nothing else.

'I know Ginny, you and Harry deserve this day, and I'll help make this dream of yours come true.' she rubbed her back. 'Now come on, you have to start getting ready, you need a shower before Fleur gets here to do our hair. You've got two hours before you walk down the aisle and marry Harry.' she smiled at Ginny.

Ginny jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom making Hermione laughed, got up and went down to tell Mrs. Weasley Ginny was in the shower. As she walked into the kitchen, the fireplace erupted in flames and Fleur stepped out.

'Hello mum, hello Hermione,' said Fleur as she walked in and pecked Mrs. Weasley on the cheek. Then walked over and did the same to Hermione. 'Are you ready, Hermione, I can do your hair now if you want, then I can do Ginny's.'

'That will be great Fleur, where do you want to set up?'

'I think in the sitting room, there is plenty of room and the light is good.' Fleur and Hermione walked into the sitting room and Fleur conjured a stool for Hermione to sit on that Fleur could spin around. She started working on her hair, flicking her wand here and there, doing some intricate moves.

Ginny came down the stairs and walked over to her mother. 'Hi mum, sorry I slept in,' Ginny went and gave her mother a kiss on the cheek.

'That's quite alright dear, but now you're up you have to eat, even if it's just a small amount, you're going to need it.' said Molly bustling over to the stove and putting some food on a plate for Ginny.

'Hello Kreacher, how are to today?' Ginny asked the elf.

'Greetings Mistress Ginny, I am fine, do you wish for anything?'

'No thank you Kreacher,' Ginny said and sat down at the table.

Ginny poured herself a cup of tea as her mother put a plate in front of her. 'Did I hear Fleur's voice?' Ginny asked her mother.

'Yes, dear, she's in the sitting room doing Hermione's hair.' her mother told her and then went back to bustling around the kitchen. 'You can go in after you eat something.' Molly said still bustling around.

Ginny nodded and ate very little, she was just too happy at the moment. She drank her tea thinking about today and her wedding. Hermione walked in a couple of minutes later.

'Oh Hermione that looks wonderful, Ron won't have any choice but to admire you, and probably try to race you off, especially after he sees you in your dress.' said Ginny smiling at Hermione. 'Fleur, you did a great job, do you want to do mine now?' she asked her sister-in-law.

'Come in the sitting room and I will get started.' she walked back into the room and waited for Ginny.

Ginny got up and walked into the sitting room so Fleur could do her hair. She was sitting on the stool and relaxed as Fleur went to work.

Ron was dressed and standing in the living room at Bill's waiting for Bill and Harry to come down. He was pacing around the room, knowing he couldn't sit down or he would crease his robes that went over his tux. Bill walked in dressed and he went over the Ron while they both waited for Harry.

Harry was in the spare room putting his robes on over his tux, he was trying to get his hair to lie flat but it was no use, it just stuck up everywhere and it was getting very long. He looked in the mirror and thought he looked good. He knew he would have to take his robes off when he played his guitar but that didn't matter. He was anxious to go, but they still had a half an hour before he had to leave. He took a deep breath put his wand in his inside pocket of his jacket and walked out of the room and down the stairs.

Ron and Bill were chatting away while waiting for Harry, when he arrived, Bill waved his wand and poured them all one drink.

'He's to the groom who today becomes an official part of our family.' he raised his glass to Harry and they all drank.

'Come on, it won't hurt to be a few minutes early, will it?' said Ron.

'Yeah okay, we can go, but we'll apparate to the Burrow, so we don't get any ash on our clothes.' said Bill and they walked out the door.

'Give me a minute, will you?' asked Harry and walked over to Dobby's grave. He squatted down carefully. 'Hey Dobby, I wanted to let you know that I'm getting married to Ginny today and I wish you were here with me.' Harry put a hand on the grass which had now grown over Dobby's grave, he looked up at the stone he had carved for him. 'Thank you again Dobby.' he stood up and taking one last look walked back to Ron and Bill. 'Okay, I'm ready, let's go. They nodded to each other and turned on the spot.

The guests had started to arrive about an hour ago due to the special arrangements Kingsley had put into place to protect everyone at the wedding. Aurors were guarding the perimeter and mingled with the guests. The magical law enforcement squad we're checking everyone's invitations before they were allowed to enter.

Mrs. Weasley was upstairs in Ginny's room helping Ginny and Hermione finish dressing. They could hear people laughing and talking through the window. Hermione had finished dressing and was helping Ginny with the last of her jewellery. As Mrs. Weasley and Hermione finished they stepped back to look at Ginny.

Ginny's white dress was tight fitting with little pearls all over it and long white sleeves and a plunging neckline, not to revealing but just enough. It had a very delicate lace hood that sat on top of her head about half way from the front. Her hair was mostly tucked around the back but she left some down around her face and it was lightly curled, her makeup was light, just enough to enhance her natural beauty. Around her neck she had an emerald necklace in a tear drop shape with matching earrings, a present from her parents. On her wrist was a beautiful delicate bracelet with small emeralds around the small band. Her whole overall look was spectacular.

'Oh Ginny,' Mrs. Weasley's eyes had started to tear up. 'You look absolutely beautiful, Harry is a very lucky man. I can't believe my baby is getting married.' she said dabbing at her tears as not to mess up her makeup.

Hermione didn't say anything she was just staring at her friend, and couldn't believe this was Ginny.

'Hermione, what do you think?' asked Ginny nervously, watching Hermione look at her.

'Oh Ginny, you are so beautiful, it's hard to believe it's really you.' Hermione also had tears in her eyes and was dabbing them as well.

'Do you know if Harry's is here yet?' asked Ginny starting to get excited, she just wanted to get down stairs.

'Yes, Ginny, he's here, but do not go to the window, you are not supposed to see each other until the actual wedding, which is due to start in about fifteen minutes. So relax and breath, it won't be long now.

Ginny was anxious for the wedding to start but mainly to see Harry, she had missed him so much last night and couldn't wait to see him. She was looking in her mirror trying to see whether Harry would like the way she looked. She was lost in her own thoughts when her father came up behind her.

'Ginny, you look absolutely lovely.' he smiled at her and gave her a small peck on the cheek. 'It's time.

Hermione handed Ginny her flowers and went down the stairs in front of Mr. Weasley and Ginny.

Harry and Ron were standing at the front of the huge crowd waiting for the music to begin. Harry didn't take his eyes from the door waiting for his Ginny. Fawkes was singing his beautiful phoenix song as he sat on his perch near the front.

Kingsley Shacklebolt was standing in front of them waiting as well. He leant over to whisper to Harry. 'Harry, are you alright?' he smiled at his young friend.

'I'm fine Kingsley, just anxious to see Ginny.' he smiled at Kingsley then glanced back towards the door of the Burrow.

'It almost time, don't worry.' he smiled again and straightened back up. Kingsley saw Mrs. Weasley come out from the house and knew that as soon as she sat down it was time. Molly sat and Kingsley nodded to Harry. Just then the music started and Harry's heart began to beat very fast.

'Calm down Harry, breath or you'll pass out,' said Ron smiling at Harry.

Harry did as Ron suggested. He breathed slowly trying not to hyperventilate. He saw Hermione come through the door and heard Ron gasp. Hermione looked beautiful in a full length lilac dress that was fairly tight fitting like Ginny's, but not quite as tight. Her neckline was also plunged but nowhere near as low as Ginny's either. Harry quickly looked at Ron and saw his mouth open.

'Ron, close your mouth,' Harry whispered to him. Ron slammed his mouth shut as Harry smiled at him but it made everyone laugh.

As Hermione was about half way down the door opened again and Mr. Weasley led Ginny out. The moment Harry and Ginny's eyes met they never noticed anyone else. Harry thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world. Her dressed was making his mind wander and wanting to get straight to the honeymoon. As Ginny got closer to Harry, she smiled at Harry, knowing what he was feeling, he could feel the love she was feeling and her desire as well making Harry gulp.

Mr. Weasley and Ginny reached Harry and he placed Ginny's hand in Harry, gave Ginny a kiss on the cheek and sat down with his wife.

Ginny and Harry still hadn't taken their eyes off each other, when Kingsley finally spoke.

'Welcome everyone. We are gathered here today to join together Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasley in the bonding of marriage. This special couple have come together through wars, heartache, sacrifice and hardship. Their love for one another overcame all so they could be here today to celebrate their wedding with the people they care for most. Who gives this woman to this man?' Kingsley asked and looked at Molly and Arthur.

They both stood, 'We do.' said Molly and Arthur together, Kingsley nodded then looked back at the happy couple.

'Marriage is about love, we all know that, but it also about committing yourself to the person you are going to share your life with. It's about communication, so any fears or concerned can be talked over. It's about giving yourself fully to your partner in every way.

'Harry, please state you're vows to Ginny.'

Harry looked into Ginny's eyes sending her feelings of all the love he could.

'Ginny, because of you, I laugh, I smile, I dare to dream again.

You have brought sunshine to my world and I will bring the same to yours

I look forward with great happiness in spending the rest of my life with you.

Caring for you, nurturing you, being there for you in all life has to offer us,

I vow to be true and faithful to you forever.'

Kingsley spoke again. 'Ginny, please state you're vows to Harry.'

'Harry, I promise to be there when you need me.

To fill your days with love, to comfort you and encourage you.

To help you reach your goals, to be your best friend for ever,

And to love you all my life with all my heart.

Kingsley looked to Ron, 'Do you have the ring?' Ron handed the ring to Harry. 'Harry repeat after me. With this ring I become bonded to you for life, this ring will join us in marriage and in life.'

'Ginny with this ring I become bonded to you for life, this ring will join us in marriage and in life.' Harry slipped the ring onto Ginny's finger then lifted her hand and kissed it.

Kingsley looked to Hermione, 'Do you have the ring?' Hermione handed the ring to Ginny. 'Ginny repeat after me, with this ring I become bonded to you for life, this ring will join us in marriage and in life.'

'Harry with this ring I become bonded to you for life, this ring will join us in marriage and in life.' Ginny slipped the ring onto Harry's finger then lifted his hand and kissed it as well.

'Harry, as you have given Ginny a ring as a sign of your never ending love, do you take Ginny to be you're wife, to live together, be there for each other, comfort each other, forsaking all others, keep yourself only for her, as long as you both shall live?'

Harry had a huge smile on his face as he answered. 'I do.

'Ginny, as you have given Harry a ring as a sign of your never ending love, do you take Harry to be you're husband, to live together, be there for each other, comfort each other, forsaking all others, keep yourself only for him, as long as you both shall live?'

Ginny also smiled as she answered. 'I do.'

'As Harry and Ginny have exchanged their rings and made the vows to each other, I now,' Kingsley said passing his wand over Harry and Ginny's clasped hands, 'pronounce they are bonded as husband and wife.' he waved his wand again and a golden rope twined their hands together as it glowed, after a minute, it finished glowing and the rope disappeared.

'Harry you may kiss your wife.' Kingsley said smiling at the couple.

Harry took Ginny's face in his hands, looked into her eyes and said, 'You look spectacular and so beautiful Ginny,' and kissed her gently, then they both couldn't help themselves as they wrapped their arms around each other kissing passionately.

Wolf whistles and laughter started in the crowd, but Harry and Ginny ignored them. Finally they pulled apart. Kingsley spoke again.

'It is my great honour to present to you all, Mr. and Mrs. Harry and Ginny Potter.' the crowd cheered and clapped.

Mrs. Weasley went to her daughter with tears in her eyes and pulled her into a hug tightly and kissed her on the cheek. 'That was beautiful Ginny.'

'Thanks mum,' said Ginny hugging her mother back.

Mrs. Weasley went to Harry as Arthur went to Ginny. 'Harry you look wonderful dear, and that was a very beautiful ceremony.'

'Thank you Mrs. Weasley,' said Harry smiling and hugging Mrs. Weasley.

'Well that has to change now doesn't it? You can call me Molly or mum if you want to.' Molly said smiling at Harry with still more tears in her eyes.

'Thanks mum,' said Harry happily as tears came to his eyes. Mrs. Weasley smiled and walked away.

'Ginny, I just can't believe my baby girl is married, make sure you both look after each other.' he hugged his daughter.

'We will dad, don't worry, but I'll always be you're baby girl, but that's just between us.' she hugged her father back. Arthur smiled and went to Harry.

'Harry, congratulations, I know you have and will continue to make Ginny very happy, and I'm very proud of both of you.' Arthur said giving Harry a hug.

'Thank you Mr. Weasley, and I will look after Ginny with everything I have. I promise.'

'I know you will Harry, and please, Arthur or dad, your choice.'

'Thanks dad,' Harry said. Arthur smiled and walked away.

After everyone came and congratulated Harry and Ginny, they started making their way to the marquee to get a drink. The band had started playing some music while the bride and groom we're having photos taken. A short time later they made their way to the marquee.

Everyone clapped again as they walked in and made their way to the bridal table and sat down. Waiters brought them all a drink and Harry and Ginny sat there just staring at each other, occasionally taking a drink, they didn't notice anything going on around them until the band announced that it was time for the happy couple to have the traditional first dance.

Harry and Ginny got up and Harry led Ginny to the dance floor. Nobody knew it but they had secretly taken a couple of dance lessons to learn how to waltz. As soon as the music played Harry led Ginny around the dance floor. They were getting applauded by everyone who watching them. Then Ron and Hermione got up and started to dance, then Arthur and Molly got up, after that everyone got up to dance.

After a few hours of dancing, eating and chatting to friends and family, Harry and Ginny sat down. While Ginny was talking to Hermione, Harry knew the time had come for his surprise. He got the attention of the band to let them know it was time. They nodded to him.

'Ginny, I'll be back in a moment, okay, I won't be long.' he leant down and kissed her as she nodded.

Harry made his way to the back of the stage and stood to the side, picked his guitar up and waited.

'Ladies and gentleman,' the leader of the band said. 'Could I have your attention please, and can I ask everyone to please leave the dance floor and take their seats and I ask the bride to make her way to the front please and take a seat.' he pointed his wand at the dance floor and a chair appeared. Ginny looked puzzled but as she got up, Hermione handed her a tissue, again she looked puzzled but continued on walking down to the front of the stage and sat down, looking around at everyone.

'I have great pleasure in introducing a special guest singer who wishes to sing a song for the bride.' As the band started playing a guitar sound started from just off stage. 'Please welcome to the stage the fabulous voice of Mr. Harry Potter.' Harry started singing as he walked on stage playing his guitar and everyone gasp and clapped as they heard Harry's voice and they watched as he stared at Ginny the whole time he sang. Ginny looked at Harry first with shock then with love in her heart for what he was doing for her. Tears started streaming down her cheeks as she listened to Harry sing.

Harry finished playing and put his guitar down as everyone clapped and whistled in shock as to what they had just seen and heard. He walked off the stage and up to Ginny and saw she was crying, he held her hand out and when she put her hand in his, he looked back at the band and nodded. The crowd went silent as they realised Harry was finished. The band started playing again. Harry led Ginny onto the stage and took her in his arms and looked into her eyes when he started to sing again while they danced.

As the song slowly finished Harry lowered his head and kissed Ginny passionately, the crowd erupted in applause and cheering. As Harry and Ginny finished their kiss, both Harry and Ginny had tears pouring down their faces. Harry smiled and wiped Ginny's tears away with his thumb.

'Harry…' Ginny took a couple of deep breaths and tried again. 'Harry that was beautiful, oh Harry, those words...' she put her head on his shoulder and cried.

'I meant every word Ginny, I love you so much.' Harry led her off stage and down to their table to sit down. Everyone was still applauding as the band starting playing again. Mr and Mrs. Weasley came over to Harry and Ginny.

'Harry, that's was wonderful, I didn't know you could sing,' said Mrs. Weasley with tears rolling down her cheeks as well.

'Thanks mum, I wanted it to be a surprise for Ginny.' Harry said holding Ginny tightly against him.

'Oh Harry, it was, it was a wonderful surprise. Your voice is so beautiful,' Ginny said again and cuddled Harry, as friends and family came over to tell Harry how much they had enjoyed it. Hermione just hugged Harry tightly but couldn't say anything, but Harry understood.

All over the party everyone was still talking about Harry's voice, but Harry had only eyes and ears for Ginny.

'Did you really like it Ginny, I was so nervous, but I kept telling myself that if I kept looking at you and not at everyone else, I could do this for you.' Harry said giving Ginny a small kiss.

'Harry, it was wonderful, it really was, I can't believe it. You have such a wonderful voice, how come I never knew you could sing?'

'Well, I haven't for a long time, there just wasn't much to sing about for the last few years, but you make me so happy Ginny, I just can't stop myself from singing. I've been trying not to let you hear me when I'd forget and just start singing, like in the shower and when I'm walking around the Burrow waiting for you to come down. You know I don't like being the centre of attention, but I wanted to sing for you to let you know through song how much I love you.'

Ginny's eyes had welled up again, as she kissed him fiercely. She looked at Harry with fire in her eyes, and Harry could feel what she was feeling.

'Do you think we could leave now, will everyone let us go? We've been here for a long time and I want to get you alone Ginny.' he was looking at her with heat and passion in his eyes.

'I think it's time, why don't we tell everyone.' she looked at Harry and stood up, Harry stood up with her.

'Everyone, everyone could I have your attention please,' Harry said waiting until their guests had quieted down and looked at them. 'I think it is time for this happy couple to take our leave.'

Everyone started walking up to Harry and Ginny to congratulate them again and say their goodbyes. Last was Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. They hugged Harry and Ginny, Mrs. Weasley had tears in her eyes, looking at her daughter.

'Please be careful and take care of each other. I'll miss you both terribly.' she hugged them again and stepped back. Arthur hugged them as well, and put his arm around his wife's shoulder.

'Thank you for everything, mum, dad, and don't worry, we'll be careful.' Harry said and he took Ginny's hand and pulled her out of the marquee and just beyond the wards. They looked back at everyone and waved.

While they waved, Ginny put her arms around Harry and he turned on the spot and they were gone, ready to start there married life.

{ Just to let everyone know, I originally was going to add the words to a couple of songs, but decided to let the readers think of any song they liked. The two songs I listened to while I wrote this was Bryan Adams, everything I do, I do it for you, that was the second song, the one they danced to. The first song was Ronan Keating, the way you make me feel. There just two songs I liked and ended up listening to as I was writing this chapter. }


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

Harry and Ginny arrived at a little coastal town. They walked hand in hand to their rented house. When they reached the door, Harry picked Ginny up.

'What are you doing Harry?' asked Ginny giggling.

'What does it look like I'm doing, I'm carrying my beautiful wife across the threshold.' he kissed her and walked inside. Ginny was still in her wedding dress and Harry in his tux and robes, they had sent their clothes here earlier, because they didn't want anything to delay them.

Harry put Ginny down but kept his arms around her, Ginny looked up into Harry's eyes as his head slowly lowered, to slow for Ginny. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed Harry fiercely, passionately, telling him everything without saying a word.

Harry picked her up again and carried her up the hallway to the bedroom at the back of the house. When they entered Harry put Ginny down and kissed her again, his hands running up and down her back and over her backside. Harry was getting very aroused, Ginny had her hands all over Harry as well as she grabbed his backside she pulled him into her. Harry groaned but kept kissing her fiercely, he didn't want to ever stop kissing her.

Ginny slowly pulled away and took Harry's hand and led him over to the bed. She pushed his cloak off and pushed him back to sit on the bed. Harry reached for her but she backed away a little. He looked at her, wondering what she was doing. She reached behind her back and slowly, very slowly pulled down the zip on her dress. Harry groaned as he watched Ginny slowly undress, her slowness was killing him. Ginny had the zip all the way down and then she pulled her dress down and off, revealing the tiniest bra and knickers Harry had ever seen. He moaned and was panting heavily as he sat there staring at her. She slowly walked back to Harry and grabbed his hand and pulled him back up and started to undo his jacket then his shirt. She pushing them both off of him and flung them over her shoulder. She then knelt down and undid his shoes and he helped her take them off along with his socks. Ginny stood back up and staring into his eyes, as she reached down and unbuttoned his pants and pulled the zipper down, her hand brushed against his arousal, Harry closed his eyes, as a loud groan escaped him. She stood watching him as he pulled down his pants. He never took his eyes off of her as he took his pants off then his underwear. Looking at her standing there in high heels and lingerie was driving him absolutely crazy. They both stood there looking at each other, then Harry walked up to Ginny and turned her around and undid her tiny bra, he turned her back around and slowly pulled it off of her revealing her beautiful breasts. He stood there just staring at her still in knickers and her shoes. There was no embarrassment no awkwardness just love and wanting. Ginny kicked off her shoes and took a step back to Harry looking into his eyes. His hands reached down and he slowly lowered her knickers then she stepped out of them and he took her hand and led her to the bed.

Before he could do anything she turned and pushed him back on the bed and stood there staring at his arousal. She then crept up and over him and started kissing him fiercely, Harry's hands were all over her and he rolled them both over and he was lying on top of her. He started kissing her neck then down towards her breasts, she arched under him as his lips kissed each breasts, he wanted to please her but he didn't know how long he could hold on. He started licking one of her breasts, she was moaning and thrusting towards him. His hand slowly made its way down between her legs and she thrust harder.

'Harry, please I can't wait any longer,' she moaned and grabbed at him. He moved back up and started kissing her again as he slowly entered her. He groaned just as she did, they both knew it wasn't going to last long but they didn't care, they wanted it now, they have been waiting for so long. Their movements were getting faster and more urgent.

'Ginny, I can't…I can't hold it much longer,' he groaned, he kept calling her name again and again. He felt it, he was going to explode, he didn't want it to stop, he thrust harder and faster until he heard he her crying out.

They looked into each other's eyes and knew what the other was feeling, finally Harry let go and came with Ginny. Their movements eased as they slowly finished, never taking their eyes from each other. They were both breathing heavily, panting as they held each other.

After holding each other for few minutes Harry leant on his elbow and stared at her. 'Ginny, I didn't hurt you did I, I mean I know the first time for girls can be painful, and I never want to hurt you.'

'No, Harry, you didn't hurt me, it was wonderful.'

'I love you Mrs. Potter,' said Harry grinning. Ginny had a shocked look came over her face at hearing Harry call her that. He felt her shock. 'What is it Ginny, what's wrong?' he touched face.

'Nothing's wrong Harry, it's just…that…you called me Mrs. Potter, I'm Mrs. Harry Potter.' if was finally sinking in that she was married to Harry, she smiled as tears leaked from her eyes so she wrapped her arms around Harry, holding him tight to her.

Harry held her tight realising why Ginny had tears in her eyes, he smiling as he held his wife. He realised himself that they would never be apart again. He gave Ginny a loving smiled and sent feelings of happiness to her.

'Yes, you are now Mrs. Ginny Potter, my wife and I'm your husband.

The party was starting to wind down at the Burrow, a lot of people had left not long after Harry and Ginny. Most still talking about Harry's singing and the way Harry and Ginny never took their eyes off each other the whole time, everyone was mesmerized at the look Harry and Ginny were giving each other.

Molly Weasley sat there looking around at her family and their friends lost in her own thoughts but with tears in her eyes. She felt her husband's arm go around her shoulders.

'Why the tears Molly?'

'This Arthur,' she waved her hand toward everyone. 'This is why we fought, this is why Harry did what he did, this is why Fred fought and why we lost him. So everyone can be free and happy and be able to live our lives without the constant danger and stress.' she looked up at her husband. 'Even though I'll miss Fred every day and probably cry for him for a long time, but like Harry said Arthur, we did it for this.'

Arthur hugged his wife tightly, neither of them heard Minerva and Kingsley come up behind them. 'You are absolutely right Molly,' said Kingsley in his deep reassuring voice. Kingsley and Minerva sat down with Molly and Arthur. 'What we are seeing and feeling is why we all fought, why we are able to go on with our lives and plan for the future that is free from the constant danger.'

'You're right Kingsley, we may have lost people we care about and will be forever grateful for their sacrifice, but all of us are able to have a future and to really start living our lives for the first time in a long time, I for one, plan to live my life to the fullest from now on.' Minerva smiled at Molly, Arthur and Kingsley.

They all sat in silence, looking around at people laughing, dancing and just having fun.

'Speaking of the future, Hogwarts is almost finished being rebuilt, and will be able to take students again but we're having to delay until October the 1st. There is just so much that needs to be organised and I need to find some new teachers but I must say that I will be very happy to see my students back, safe and sound even if it is still a few months away. We still have a few things to sort out regarding new students who couldn't come last year and also the older ones that stayed away as well.'

'Well I also am looking forward to the future and I have an announcement, but you all must promise not to say anything as it won't be released until Monday.' the three sitting with him nodded. 'I have been named the full and proper Minister for Magic.'

'Congratulations Kingsley, you will be an excellent minister and about time we had one that will do their job instead of worrying about what people will think of them.' said Arthur shaking his hand.

'Yes Kingsley, well deserved, and I look forward to working with you.' Minerva also shook Kingsley's hand.

Molly couldn't stop herself, she went over and gave Kingsley one of her rib cracking hugs. 'Well done Kingsley.'

'Thank you, I'll admit I'm going to miss being an auror but I think I have a lot to offer.'

The four of them all sat chatting when Hermione came over with Ron and sat down with Ron's parents. Ron had a plate full of food as he sat, Hermione scowling at him.

'Ron don't you ever stop eating?' Hermione said, shaking her head and looking at his parents. 'I don't know how you were able to afford to feed everyone Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, if the rest of them eat like Ron.

'Yes they do Hermione and with a few good household cooking spells, I was always able to get everyone fed.'

Hermione turned to Professor McGonagall. 'Professor, I know it's not really the best time, but I couldn't wait. I wanted to talk to you about returning to my studies,' she bit her lip before continuing. 'Will that be possible?'

'Well Hermione, that is some of the things I still have to sort out, but I'm working on a way to have anyone that couldn't come because they were in hiding and like you, Ron and Harry were working against Voldemort. As I was just explaining that the muggleborns that weren't allowed to come last year, I have to work them in as well, it will be the most students Hogwarts has seen in a long time, and with that many students, we need a couple of new professors to teach as well. As soon as I've work out all the details I will let everyone know.' she smiled at Hermione when she saw the relief on her face.

'Oh that's wonderful Professor, now I can start revising what I missed last year.'

'What about you Ron, do you want to come back to Hogwarts too?' asked Professor McGonagall.

Ron looked up at her and then to his parents. 'I don't think so Professor, I have something I am going to do, but can't say at the moment.'

Minerva, Molly and Arthur looked quizzically at Ron wondering what he was going to do. Molly wasn't going to let it go.

'Ron, I really think you should finish your education before you do anything else.'

Ron sighed and decided to get help. 'I'll be right back then I'll be able to explain everything.' he got up and walked away.

Molly looked at Hermione. 'Do you know what he's going to do Hermione?'

'No Mrs. Weasley, I haven't a clue. I asked him myself but he's been very evasive.'

After a few minutes Ron and George walked over and sat down to join the group. 'Mum, dad, the last few months I have been thinking about what I was going to do with the shop, this was Fred's dream and my dream, and I wasn't sure if I could do it again with him.' he took a deep breath as tears came to his eyes. 'But I tried to think what Fred would do if the situation was reversed, and I realised he wouldn't want me to give up on our dream. But I didn't think I would be able to do it alone, so.' he looked Ron then back to his parents. 'I have asked Ron to become my partner and help with the shop.'

Hermione, Arthur and Molly all had shocked looks on their face. Molly had tears rolling down her face and Arthur looked at his two sons realising that yes, they will be alright. Hermione finally smiled and hugged Ron.

'Ron I think that is wonderful, you will be great.' Hermione said.

Arthur stood up and walked over to Ron. 'That is wonderful Ron, I'm very proud of you.' Arthur said and hugged Ron. Then he stepped to George. 'I think Fred would be very proud of you too George. Yes it was your dream and you shouldn't give up on that. I know it still will be hard on everyone especially you George, but re-opening the shop will help keep Fred's memory stronger.' he also hugged George.

'Thanks dad,' George said still with tears in his eyes.

Professor McGonagall turned to Hermione and Ron again. 'Hermione do you know what Harry wants to do once he and Ginny get back? Has he mentioned anything at all to you, I mean after hearing him sing I wouldn't be surprised as he did that for a profession.'

'No Professor, we haven't really talked about what we all were going to do, I think Harry has just been relishing being with Ginny, and just being happy. I don't think he has thought himself about it either. It's the first time in a long time for Harry to not be in constant danger, and has just been enjoying his freedom and happiness.'

'Yes, I can understand that as well, he has never had a happy or quiet life, has he? Well I might have a word with him and Ginny once they come back.' Minerva sat in thought just realising that some of the things that Harry, Hermione and Ron had done last year was far more advanced that they will learn at Hogwarts. She was going to have to sit down and discuss some of the spells and charms that had used in their months away. With Ron not coming back, maybe Hermione and Harry won't need that much studying at all, maybe just a couple of subjects. She decided she will talk to Kingsley about her thoughts and ideas tomorrow, for now she just wanted to enjoy the peace that they all have finally achieved.

Harry had drifted off to sleep still holding Ginny, he was up against her and Ginny was reliving the last few hours. She was happy and glad that she had never told Harry what had happened in the room of requirement. Hermione was right, if she had told him he wouldn't have been able to live with himself and she didn't want to do anything that would cause him any more pain.

The last few weeks Ginny had seen a change in Harry. There was no more brooding or worrying, he was happy, healthy and at peace for the first time in his life, and she wasn't going to do anything to make him go back to the way he was. She was going to love him and give him the life he deserved. She slowly drifted off to sleep with the memory of Harry singing to her, with a smile on her face.

The large window in their bedroom overlooked the water, Harry had bewitched it so they could see out but anybody walked past the cottage couldn't see in. The morning light was streaming through the large window, as Harry woke feeling tremendously happy with Ginny still wrapped in his arms. He was watching her sleep as he remembered last night. He knew that their lovemaking was over too quick for both of them but they had been holding out for so long trying not to go too far, wanting their wedding night to be special, even though both had a very difficult time controlling themselves sometimes. Now they didn't have to worry about that anymore and as Harry thought this, he could feel himself becoming very aroused as he held her.

He starting singing very softly, the song he had sang to Ginny on stage while they danced. While he was holding her, he felt her slowly start to stir under his arms as he bent down and kissed her shoulder then continued singing.

Ginny rolled herself over to face Harry as he sang, she smiled but didn't say anything, just happy to listen. When he finished, she couldn't help herself, she grabbed his head and pulled his face down to hers and gave him a very passionate good morning kiss. As their kisses became more urgent, their hands had started to wander. Harry loved the feel of Ginny's naked body pressed against him knowing that they would always wake up like this from now on.

Harry wanted Ginny but he also wanted it to last and he was determined to take his time getting to know every inch of Ginny's body. She was making that very difficult as her hand had drifted down and she was stroking his arousal.

'Gin,' groaned Harry, 'I really want to take our time, but you keep doing that it's going to be over too quick.' he moaned. He didn't know how long he could keep himself in check with what Ginny was doing to him. He decided to let her have some back. He stopped kissing her and lowered his head to her breast, his tongue flicked and licked until she was the moaning with pleasure. Then he turned his attention to her other one, doing the same thing. She was moaning so loudly and calling his name over and over writhing with pleasure. He smiled as he brought himself back up to her and starting kissing her neck, up her jaw and along her chin until he kissed her lips. His hands couldn't control themselves, his finger was slowly and softly running down from her neck, past her breast, down her stomach to between her legs.

'Harry,' she moaned, 'Harry that…that feels sooo good,' her moans were getting louder and louder and her movements becoming urgent. His finger kept playing as he was kissed her fiercely. She couldn't control herself, she reached down with her hands and circled his hardness, gently going back and forth. That was all Harry could take and he knew Ginny was ready as well, but he wanted to do one more thing. He slid down her, her hand slowly released him as he moved. He kissed down her stomach until he reached her and she went wild, bucking and thrusting and moaning under his mouth. She was grabbing his hair as Harry flicked his tongue against her, her spasm went all over her body.

'Harry, I can't stop, please, Harry don't stop, don't stop,' she screamed as her climax reached its peak and she shuddered for a few minutes then Harry released her and moved over her and in between her legs. He looked into her eyes as she looked into his as he entered her, very slowly at first, then they started building momentum, both enjoying the sensations, then she wrapped her legs around his waist and he slid further into her. They moved against each other get faster and faster, until they both couldn't control it any longer, Harry came with one last thrust just as Ginny came too.

They lay in each other's arms, just enjoying each other's touch when Ginny spoke. 'You know Harry, it's nearly lunch time and we haven't left this bed since last night. How about we get ourselves up and have something to eat, I'm starved for something other than you.' she smirked at him.

Harry looked at her dropping his lip, then he laughed. 'Okay Gin, how about a shower first then we can go get something to eat?' he grinned wickedly at her. 'Even though I just had a nice snack already,' he laughed as Ginny punched him lightly on the shoulder.

'Harry Potter, you know that's not what I mean,' and a thought came to her. 'Maybe next time it will be my time for a snack.' she gave him a look with fire in her eyes and a wicked sinful grin.

Harry gulped and grabbed her and pulled her up until she was sitting on him. Then he pulled her face down and kissed her fiercely and passionately, not wanting to let her go. After a few minutes of snogging, Ginny pulled back laughing.

'Not now, my sweet Harry, I really need the bathroom and food.' she got up off him and strode off into bathroom.

Harry watched her naked body as she walk across the room and into the bathroom. He shook his head feeling the blood pulsing again. He knew he had to get up as well, he didn't really want to but he knew he had to. He got up and stretched his arms up over his head, he heard the shower run and it gave him an idea. He walked over to the bathroom and opened the door. He stepped in and over to the shower, he stood there just staring at Ginny, then opened the door and got in.

'Harry, what are you doing?' Ginny said laughing as he pinned her to the wall and started kissing her hungrily, she dropped the soap and starting running her hands through his hair kissing him back with so much passion. Their hands were both roaming over each other's bodies when Harry lifted her and Ginny wrapped her legs around him and he entered her standing there in the shower. After they finished, they washed each other before stepping out of the shower. They got dress and headed down the hallway and out the door.

As they stepped through the door Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and they slowly walked down the lane to the small town. They found a nice café and went in, sitting at a table, when a waitress came over to take their order.

When they had ordered Ginny looked at Harry, 'Could we go for a walk down the beach after this, it's such a nice day?'

Harry couldn't tell what he had eaten, all he could think of was Ginny, what they had done in bed then in the shower. 'That's sound nice.'

Over the next few weeks Harry and Ginny hardly left the bedroom, only when they got hungry and even then they missed more meals than they got. They knew that they had to leave in a couple more days and was looking forward to seeing everyone, and start working on their own home and what they wanted to do with their lives.

On one really nice day, they decided to take another walk down the beach to try and behave like normal people, when it came over them again. They found a secluded spot and just took each other again. But both of them were having trouble controlling themselves, they'd finished, and relax for a while, then it would just come over them again. They couldn't stop touching each other, or making love and they knew they had to control it when they got back home and they did miss everyone and was looking forward to seeing them again and starting their lives as a married couple, they just had to learn to control their bodies.

Harry and Ginny knew they had to leave the following morning so they decided to make the most of being completely alone. Most of their time was spent in bed, or making love wherever the mood took them and it took them all the time. They were both extremely happy and never wanted it to end but also very tired and always seemed to have to make love.

'Harry, can we stay like this forever, never having to leave the bed. I have never been so happy or content in my whole life.'

'That is a great idea Gin, but it will have to wait until we build our own home you know, I don't think your parents will appreciate it if we never leave the bedroom.' Harry laughed at the thought.

'I know, we really have to leave don't we otherwise we'll never get our own home built.'

'Yeah, we do. But just think, if we want some time alone we can always go to Grimmauld Place, we do own it, you know.'

'That's right we do,' Ginny smiled as her thought drifted to something she has been meaning to bring up to Harry. 'Harry, I've been meaning to talk to you for a while, but I just didn't want anything serious to come between us while we've been here. This time has been wondrous but now we are heading back home and to reality.'

'Okay, let's talk, I know we are heading home and have to make some decisions but like you I haven't wanted the real world to come to us just yet. I've loved leaving all that behind and just enjoying what we have right now.' he bent and gave her a kiss. 'Why don't we get dressed and go into the sitting room.'

Ginny nodded and they both got out of bed and dressed. They made their way first to the kitchen and made a pot of tea and took it into the sitting room.

'Harry, what do you want to do, I mean after hearing you sing, you could do that as you're career if you want to, and I know that if we wanted to we would never have to ever work, but I wouldn't feel right. But I think we really need to discuss what we both want.'

'I know, Bill said the same thing when he saw what the vaults held, but yeah, I wouldn't feel right. But as for what I want to do, I do like to sing, very much, but that's just for me, it makes me happy, it's just a hobby really, not something I want as a career.' he sat in thought for a moment before bringing up what he needed to. 'Last year I wasn't sure I was going to survive, and then what I found out about myself from Professor Snape's memories, I thought I was going to die, so I really haven't thought of a future. Since we've been together all I have thought about is you and our life together, not what we wanted to do. I was happy just being with you and not have to think of anything else.'

'I know, I haven't thought of much either except just being with you, but now that we're heading home I just thought we needed to start thinking about it. We don't have to make a decision right now, but we do have to think about it.' Ginny put her hand to Harry's face, 'I love you so much Harry and one thing I do know is that as long as we are together it really doesn't matter what we do, I just want to be with you, always.' she leant in and kissed him.

'I feel the same way, we have time, so once we get home and start on where we will live, then we will seriously get into planning what we will do.' he smiled at her and he pushed her back onto the sofa kissing her very passionately, he knew they needed to talk but just looking at Ginny was driving him crazy.

She wrapped her arms around him and responded to his advances. She couldn't get enough of him. All she wanted was to make love to Harry all the time. They had both stripped off when Harry lifted her and walked into the kitchen.

Harry put Ginny on the kitchen bench with her legs hanging, he stood there looking at her, and then he pushed her legs apart and stepped in between them. He leant in and started kissing her, then he slowly started to make love to her body and when he knew she was about to climax he liked to enter her hard and fast. She loved it when he did that to her, they talked about things they both wanted to try and decided to give everything that could think of a try. They had made love very gently and sweetly and had enjoyed it just as much. Her climax was reaching its peak as her whole body shuddered as her climax over took her body. Harry stood between her leg and thrust into her hard. He pulled her towards him and held her backside as she wrapped her arms and legs around him holding him tight, and he started to thrust harder and faster. They both finally came as they tightened their grip on each other.

When their breathing became more regular, Harry didn't let her go, just picked her up and walked into the sitting room with Ginny still wrapped around him and he lay down on top of her on the floor holding her face and kissing her very softly. Harry kept his weight off of her as he stared into her eyes. He could feel her feelings of contentment and fulfilment, he felt the very same way and knew she could feel it as well. He slowly moved and he lay down beside her, still holding her tight. He reached over and took his wand from his jeans and pointed it at the fireplace, it burst into warm flames, and he also summoned a blanket from the bedroom and a couple of cushions from the sofa.

After a few minutes of enjoying Harry's lovemaking, realisation of what she had just seen came to her. 'Harry, you lit the fire without saying anything, when did you learn non-verbal spells.'

Harry hadn't thought about it, he just seemed to know what to do. 'I don't know Gin, it just happened.' Harry sat thinking about it himself. 'I have hardly used a wand since the battle, I really haven't had any reason too so I never thought about it.'

'Well, I was just thinking about something, mum and dad mentioned that our bond would cause our magic to get stronger once we were married, do you think that's what it might be?'

'I don't know, why don't you give it a try.'

Ginny reached over and grabbed her wand from her jeans pocket that was lying on the floor and pointed her wand, summoning a pillow from the bedroom without saying a word. Within a few second a pillow zoomed into the sitting room straight at Ginny.

'Wow, I've never done that before. Well maybe what mum and dad said was right, maybe once we got married our magic got stronger.' she smiled at Harry. 'Why don't you try something a little harder?'

'There's only one thing I can think of right now and that's because I'm happier than I have ever been.' he raised his wand and in his mind spoke the charm. Prongs appeared from the end of his wand and leapt around the room and then disappeared.

'That was incredible Harry, I've never known anyone to produce a patronus non-verbally before, our magic must be powerful,' she smiled at Harry, 'Just like our love my darling husband.' she leant into to him and kissed him gently.

They both fell asleep there in front of the fire, sleeping peacefully. A few hours later Harry stirred waking up, he looked around and saw they were in the sitting room in front of the warm fire. He looked at Ginny still asleep next to him, he was watching her chest rise and fall with her gentle breathing. He picked up his wand and summoned his watch. When he looked at it he realised they had missed lunch and it was almost dinner time. He smiled knowing that they had missed a lot of meals while they have been here, and knew they had lost weight, both of them had lost weight, but when they did eat, their appetites were like Ron's but they also had fun with the food.

If Harry had his way he would never leave this place and stay wrapped around Ginny forever. But as he knew they were leaving tomorrow, and he was looking at it as a positive thing. They will be looking at some land within a few days and deciding where they will build their home. As he was thinking about some things he might like in a home, Ginny started to wake up. He placed a kiss on her lips, she instantly wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back.

'Hi,' said Harry staring at her.

'That was such a nice way to wake up,' said Ginny looking around the room. 'I see we fell asleep in the sitting room, what time is it?' Ginny asked as she stood up and stretched.

Harry was staring at her naked body as she stretched and it was doing things to his body as he watched. He's breathing became ragged and he could feel himself getting aroused.

'Harry,' Ginny looked back down at Harry and saw the look on his face. She smiled and knelt in front of him, 'Harry love, I think we need to get something to eat, we've missed too many meals lately.' she could see his arousal and decided the food could wait. 'Oh I give up,' she said and sat on top of him and kissed him fiercely. She pulled away she started kissing down his chest, flicking her tongue as she went. She got to his member making Harry moan with pleasure which made Ginny want to continue. She licked a few more times, enjoying the taste of him.

Harry was dying of pleasure, what was Ginny doing to him, she had bewitched him, he couldn't get enough of her. He moaned her name over and over, he could feel himself filling and wanted her now. He reached down and pulled her up and positioned her on top of him. He looked into her eyes and she slowly lowered herself on him then just letter take control.

Once their breathing had gotten back to normal, Harry leant over Ginny and kissed her. When he pulled away he looked into her eyes.

'You are the most beautiful, extraordinary, and inventive woman I've had ever known. You have bewitched me Mrs. Potter, and I love you so very much.'

'I love you too Mr. Potter.' she kissed him again then stood up, looking back at Harry. 'Now I really think we need to eat, it's getting late, we missed lunch and it's already past dinner.' she walked over the starting putting her clothes on, Harry was still watching her. He really couldn't get enough of her, but she was right. Harry stood up and started dressing himself. They walked into the kitchen and made something to eat.

'We had better start packing soon Harry, I really wish we didn't have to but I am looking forward to looking at the land that we might build our home on.'

'Yeah I don't want to leave, but I keep thinking, the sooner we look at the land the sooner we can get our house built and then we can spend all out time in bed if we want to.'

After they finished eating they went into the bedroom and started packing their things. They will send their stuff to the Burrow before they leave tomorrow. While Ginny was packing some of their stuff, Harry went and had a shower. He came out with a towel wrapped around his waist and Ginny stopped what she was doing. She looked of him standing there with wet hair and just a towel covering him, it made her heart race and her body heat up. She didn't realise that Harry had spoken to her until he spoke again.

'Ginny, did you hear me, I asked if you wanted a shower now?' he was looking at Ginny and saw the look on her face. She was staring at him and he could see she was aroused again. He walked over to her and put both his hands on each side of her face. 'Ginny, love, why don't you go and have a shower.'

Ginny shook her head after Harry kissed her, she looked into his eyes. 'Yeah, I will,' she started walking to the bathroom, and Harry heard her mutter. 'I think a cold shower would help.' she said as she walked into the bathroom.

Harry laughed knowing exactly how she felt, it looks like Ginny can't get enough either. He gave her a few minutes then decided, why not and walked into the bathroom dropping his towel on the way. He opened the shower and saw Ginny standing there letting the water run down her body. He stepped in and put his hands on either side of her waist, and pulled her towards him.

Ginny leapt at him kissing him fiercely and hungrily. 'What have you done to me Harry, I want you all the time,' she said between kisses.

Harry was fully ready for her and he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him and he moved her against the wall. 'The same thing you have done to me.' and he thrust into her. They were moving together as the water ran down both their bodies. As they finished, they washed and left the shower. They both got their wands and performed a drying charm on each other and also their hair, then walked into the bedroom.

'Harry, this is getting ridiculous, I mean it. Every time I look at you I…I want you then and there.' she was panting with the wanting on her face again.

'Ginny, I am definitely feeling the same as you, I just have to look at you and I'm up as you can see'. He looked down then back to Ginny again. 'We are just going to have to control ourselves especially around your parents, otherwise we will be having a lot of cold showers.

Ginny nodded, 'I think we need to go to bed and get some sleep Harry, I mean I'm enjoying all of it but I'm a bit knackered.' she smiled at him. 'Don't get me wrong, I still want you, that hasn't decreased one bit, but like you said, we have to learn to control ourselves so maybe we should start now.'

Harry walked over and got into to bed as well, he moved over and put his arms around Ginny and cuddled into her. It wasn't long before they fell asleep

When they woke, the sun was streaming through the window again. Harry sat up and looked over at Ginny and saw she was already awake and staring at him.

'Morning beautiful,' he leaned down and kissed her.

'Morning Harry,' she said after kissing him. 'Well what time do you want to leave?'

'Well, I thought we might go down to the café for some breakfast and then maybe head out after that. What do you think?' he smiled at her not realising his hand was running up and down her arm.

'Ah…um,' she took a deep breath trying to concentrate. 'That um, sounds nice,' she was panting again. She really couldn't take this anymore, she needed him. She pushed him back roughly and crawled on top of him, kissing him hungrily.

The movement of her hips was driving Harry crazy as she moved against. He grabbed her and while she was kissing him and sat up with her. He lowered his head to her breasts and sucked until she was moaning and writhing on top of him. He flipped her over onto her back and got between her legs, she instantly wrapped her legs around him and he entered her. He wanted to slow their movements but Ginny wasn't going to let him. She moved faster and harder, moaning with pleasure. He was kissing her for the whole time then when he started to cum, his kisses became harder with the pleasure he was feeling. Ginny was feeling it too, he could feel her feelings as she came with him. When they finished he collapsed on top of her. Both were panting heavily, they stayed still until their breathing became more normal.

'This is really getting out of control Harry, what are we going to do when we are around people especially my parents?'

Harry rolled off of her and leant on his elbow looking at her. 'I really don't know Ginny, but I don't think this is normal, we saw Bill and Fleur after they were married, they just seemed happy and in love but they weren't all over each other at the wedding, not the way we were.'

'I never thought of that, you left when the wedding was disrupted so you didn't see them later on. I saw them a couple of days later and they were fine, they weren't racing each other off or giving each other looks the way we do. Maybe it's to do with our bond.'

'Well all I can say is to try and get our house build very quickly and maybe when were around your parents we don't look at each other. I know that won't work Ginny, but I really don't know.'

'I wonder,' said Ginny, thinking.

'Wonder what?'

'Well we could try and find a book on the bonding people share, see if there is anything in it we could try. Or also I could asked Hermione, I mean she's read so many books she might have read something about it.'

'You can't tell Hermione we can't stop shagging each other,' Harry looked horrified thinking of Ginny telling Hermione about what they have been doing.

'I know Harry, but we've got to do something, don't we. We can't go around shagging every time we look at each other. I love it I really do, but we will never leave our room unless we find some way to control it.'

Harry could see she was serious. He had a thought, not something he really wanted to think about but it might be the only way.

'Ginny, why don't we go to Flourish and Blotts before we head home, see if there is some books on bonding. If we don't find anything I do have an idea, one I'm not too keen on but it might be the only way.'

'Okay, what's this idea do you have.'

'Well, your parents told us about the bonding so maybe we could talk to them. I don't relish the idea of speaking to your parents about our sex life but we might have to think about it at least.'

They discussed some ideas, and decided that they will first go see about some books, if that falls through then they can work on the other idea. They both had showers and made sure they haven't left anything around the little cottage and then sent their things home. Harry took the charm off of the window and they left, walking down to the little town to the café. They had a late breakfast while they talked then walked back out, they found a deserted area and Ginny grabbed hold of Harry and they disapparated.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

Mrs. Weasley was bustling around the house cleaning and picking up clothes to wash. It had been so quiet the last couple for weeks. Ron and Hermione went to Australia to find Hermione's parents. Percy had gone back to his flat, Charlie had gone back to Romania, he missed being away from there for too long. George had decided it was time to go to his flat and get the shop in order.

The house had felt so lonely to Molly, all her children had gone and she was missing them all terribly. She walked up the stairs and decided to check the bedrooms for any dirty washing. As she entered Harry and Ginny's room, the first thing she noticed was Fawkes was singing and the second was Harry and Ginny's bags that they had packed for the honeymoon was sitting on the floor. They were coming home she thought.

She went back down to the kitchen to wait for them, she knew they might not be here for hours that they might take their time before they decided to come home, but Molly had missed them so much. As she waited she started some washing and worked on what they were going to have for dinner as a welcome home for Harry and Ginny. It was early afternoon and she knew that they would be home for dinner. She always had a nice dinner when any of her children had come home from being at Hogwarts, so to her this was just the same.

Harry and Ginny arrived in the lane near the Leaky Cauldron. They walked down and opened the door, as they walked in Tom waved to them and Harry and Ginny waved back and made their way to the back. Harry tapped the bricks and watched the opening. They stepped through and headed down Diagon Alley to Flourish and Blotts.

They walked into the shop and started looking around at all the books. The owner had come over to them. 'I wanted to say thank you Mr. Potter,' he stuck his hand out and Harry shook it. 'Now is there something I can help you with?'

'Yes, we are looking for some books on bonding,' The owner took the couple into a corner at the back and pointed to a couple of books.

'Was there anything specific you wanted on bonding?'

'Well I was wondering if there were books on the effect the bonding can have on a couple who have bonded.'

'I don't know anything about the effect that can happen, but you are welcome to look through the books first if you like.' he said to Harry and Ginny, then nodded and walked back to the front of the shop.

Ginny looked at Harry, and instantly she felt her body getting warmer, she knew Harry was feeling the same thing. They were both taking deep breaths trying to control themselves, but it was becoming very difficult. They nodded to each other and took the three books they found, paid for the books and left very quickly. They walked very fast, holding hands through the barrier and out the door of the Leaky Cauldron. The went to the alleyway, even though Ginny had her apparition license now she still liked to hold on to Harry, she did so now and he apparated.

They arrived just outside the wards of the Burrow and ran down the back way behind the shed. They were in a very private and well covered spot just behind Mr. Weasley's shed. They grabbed at each other desperately, dropping their books. They were snogging hungrily as they were leaning against the shed. Harry's hands went to Ginny's jeans and undid her button and zipper while he was still snogging her. He pushed her jeans and knickers down, knelt to help her step out of them. Then he undid his jeans and lowered them. He lifted Ginny up and she wrapped her legs around him as she was leaning against the shed. He thrust into her moaning in pleasure, as she was moaning along with him. They started kissing again as their thrusts got faster and faster, they bumped against the shed a few times, but they didn't care, they were enjoying the sensations.

As they moaned in ecstasy slowly subsided, they looked into each other's eyes, both knowing that they needed to do something to control themselves. They pulled apart and Harry lowered Ginny to the ground then got himself dressed as Ginny did the same thing. They looked each other over making sure they were both decent. They held hands and started walking to the house. They took deep breaths and opened the door and walked in.

Molly was in the kitchen getting dinner ready, she turned when she heard the door and saw Harry and Ginny. She ran to them and pulled them both into a hug.

'I'm so glad you're home, you can't believe how much I've missed you both.'

'Thanks mum, I missed you too.' said Ginny still trying to control her body.

'Yeah thanks mum, I'm glad to be home.' Harry said as he looked over at Ginny and saw she was feeling the same way he was.

'Dinner will be ready in an hour, your father is out in his shed, why don't you go clean up and rest a bit, you both look very tired and drawn, over doing it a bit I think, anyway I'll call you when dinner is ready.' said Molly hugging them again with a huge smile on her face, then going back to her dinner.

Harry and Ginny made their way up the stairs and into their room. They closed the door and Harry turned to Ginny.

'Ginny your father was in the shed, do you think he heard us?'

'I don't know Harry, but if we didn't do it then, I was going to scream. What are we going to do?'

Harry walked over and gave Fawkes a pat, 'Hi Fawkes, how are you, sorry we've been gone so long, but I'm sure mum and dad looked after you.'

She was staring at Harry and he could see that she was having a very hard time controlling herself. Her hands were running down her top and over her breast while she stared at him. Harry sucked in a breath as he walked over to her. He grabbed her and picked her up and put her down on the bed, he took his wand out of his pocket and pointed it at the door, sealing it then he waved his wand putting a silencing charm on the room. He dropped his wand on the bedside table and stripped his clothes off, Ginny had already started taking her clothes off as well. He fell on top of her snogging her senseless, and running his hands all over her body, his hand made it was down between her legs and his fingers worked on her while his lips worked on her mouth. Ginny's hand was doing the same thing on Harry. They were both moaning and panting, Ginny was reaching her peak very quickly. She was thrusting against Harry's hand and as soon as her climax peaked he moved over her and entered her. They were both moaning with pleasure and they moved against each harder and faster, until they both came. Harry rolled off of her and they both lay there panting. After a few minutes Ginny sat up.

'Harry we have to get this under control but I really don't know how, the way were going we won't ever get around to reading those books we bought. I think we might have to consider you're idea, not something I really want to do, but we might not have a choice.'

'I know Ginny, I'm not looking forward to speaking with your parents either about this, I can't look at you without wanting to rip your clothes off and shag you, I don't think we can wait either.'

'If we go together we might not be able to help ourselves, why don't I go down get dad and ask him to come up here to speak with you and I speak with mum, that way at least we might be able to get some answers before we end up shagging in front of my parents.'

'I think that is a good idea Ginny, I can already feel myself heating up again. Go down now and I'll wait here for your father, I really not looking forward to talking to your father about our sex life though,' Harry grimaced as well. 'But I know we have to do something.' Ginny got up dressed and walked out the door. Harry got himself up and dressed, fixed himself and the bed up and started pacing around the room. He really wished he didn't have to steak to Arthur Weasley about this, his embarrassment was already heating his face. He kept pacing when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. There was a knock on the door but Harry didn't stop pacing.

'Come in,' said Harry, his voice strained.

Arthur Weasley opened the door and walked in, he instantly knew something was wrong. Harry was pacing and the look on his face was worrying him.

'Harry, what's the problem, did something happen while you were away?' Arthur asked coming over and putting a hand on Harry's shoulder to stop him pacing and turn him so they were facing each other.

Harry took a breath, 'No, nothing like that dad, it's ah, something else I need to talk to you about, why don't you sit and let me explain.

'Alright,' Arthur could see Harry was very nervous and he also looked a little embarrassed. 'Please remember you can talk to me about anything, son. So try and calm down and let me know what's wrong.'

Harry took another deep breath, 'Before I tell you, I need to ask something. When you and mum told Ginny about our bonding while I was…still sick, you mentioned that our magic would get stronger but also said our bonding would get stronger as well. What did you mean by that?'

'I really can't say, I've never actually known anyone that had a bond like you and Ginny, I've only heard that your bond can get more intense and the feelings that you feel from each other will strengthen, if there is anything else, I don't know what it will be. Has something happened between you and Ginny?'

'You could say that,' Harry said pacing again but decided he had no choice, he was just going to have to say it. He stopped pacing and faced Arthur. 'Well, what it basically is,' he took another deep breath, 'is that we can't seem to…to control ourselves.'

Arthur looked at Harry, 'I'm not sure I understand Harry, what can't you seem to control?'

Harry realised he was going to have to say the word, but he could not look at Arthur while he did, he walked over and stood next to Fawkes.

'What I mean is, we…we can't seem to stop having sex.' Harry grimaced at having to say these words to Ginny's father.

'Oh, ah, I see Harry. You know it is quite normal for a newly married couple to get caught up in sex right after they are married.'

'You don't understand, Ginny and I had a few close calls before we were married, but we both wanted to wait until after we were married, we were able to control ourselves then, but now it's is different, every time we look at each other, we…we,' he took another deep breath, 'we just can't stop, the whole time we were away we only left the cottage three times in month we were there because of it, sometimes up to fifteen or twenty times a day, we're both exhausted and don't know what to do. When we first got there, it wasn't that bad, we went to a local café and even had a walk on the beach. We noticed that it was getting worse the next time we walked on the beach, we had just, um, finished you know, and decided to go down to the beach, we were walking along hand in hand, everything seemed fine then Ginny stopped walking, as I looked at her, she was already looking at me, and we didn't make it back to the cottage, we found a very secluded spot and well you know what happened. And it just got worse, no matter what we were doing or where we were, it just overtakes us and we can't control ourselves. Before we came home we decided to go to Flourish and Blotts and look for some books on the subject of bonding, we bought a couple and it started again.' he looked a little sheepish when he looked back at Arthur. 'We raced back and apparated here and you know again, before we came inside. After we greeted mum we came up the stairs, and it happened again.' Harry started pacing again not being able to look at his father-in-law.

Arthur sat there, understanding Harry's embarrassment at having to speak to his father-in-law about sex. 'Harry, first let me ask you something. You still feel what Ginny is feeling right?' Harry nodded. 'What is she feeling right now, can you tell me?'

Harry concentrated for a minute. 'Well she's feeling very nervous and embarrassed right now, but nothing else.'

'Alright, now, what are you feeling right now?'

Harry knew exactly how he was feeling. 'Well, pretty much like Ginny, nervous and embarrassed.'

'But both of you aren't feeling anything else right at this moment?'

'No dad, nothing else, what are you thinking?'

'Well, right now you are both in different rooms, and you can't see each other, so you both seem under control right now, it's when you are physically close or when you look at each other, is that right?'

'Yes, exactly,' Harry said pacing again.

'I need to speak to Molly for a few minutes, why don't you wait here. When we work out if there is anything we can do, I'll call you down, alright. Harry everything will be fine, even though I know you are embarrassed about talking to me about this, I'm very pleased you did. Now I'll go see Molly, just try and relax and I'll be right back.

Molly and Ginny were sitting in the sitting room, Molly knew that something was wrong, she could see it in her daughters face. Ginny sat on the sofa not looking at her mother. Molly decided she needed to start.

'Ginny, dear, I can tell something is wrong, now tell me and let's sort this out.'

Ginny looked up and to Molly's surprise she had a sheepish smile on her face, but she was also red in the face. Whatever she was going to say was making Ginny embarrassed, but she didn't seem unhappy.

'Well mum, this is going to be hard for me to talk to you about this, but I really don't have a choice. First, I wanted to let you know that Harry and me waited until we were married, if you know what I mean by waited,' she looked at her not being able to actually say the word, her mum nodded. 'Okay, well since we got married and left on our honeymoon, everything was, ah normal, well as normal as I think anyway.' she stopped talking as her embarrassment got worse because she was coming to the hard part to explain. She took a deep breath, 'Well after a few days…we…we couldn't control ourselves, we were all over each other, we couldn't even leave the cottage. There was one time at the beach when we lost control and didn't make it back, it happened right there on the beach.'

'Well Ginny, when you're first married, that is a normal reaction. I don't see the problem.'

'Mum, what I'm talking about is not normal, every time we were close or even looked at each other it happened, we just couldn't stop having sex to the point where it was happening twenty times a day. When we got home it happened again, just the last hour it's been twice already.' Ginny said still not looking at her mother. 'Harry and I thought it might have something to do with the bonding you told me about, you said it would strengthen once we were married. Do you think this could be part of that?'

Molly sat looking at her daughter finally understanding her daughter's problem, she didn't have an answer though, she knew Arthur was speaking to Harry right now about it and she thought she would speak to him first, see if they could come up with something. Just as she was about to tell Ginny this, Arthur walked in. Ginny saw her father walk in and her face turned bright red and she looked away. Arthur saw his daughter's embarrassment.

'Ginny I've spoke with Harry and I wanted to ask you something before your mother and I discussed this problem you both have.' Ginny slowly looked up at her father, she nodded to him. 'I asked Harry this and I want to ask you too. Right now can you tell me what Harry is feeling?'

Ginny stood still for a minute, 'He's feeling embarrassed and very anxious, why dad, does this mean something to you?'

'Well before I answer that, can you tell me what you are feeling right now?'

She looked down at her feet as she answered. 'I'm feeling very embarrassed and also worried.'

'Okay, right now, Harry being in the bedroom and you here are both under control with your physical emotions. So it seems that when you are close or looking at each other, than the control leaves you both, is that right?'

'Yes dad, that's exactly right, do you know what we can do, otherwise we'll be in the bedroom all the time,' Ginny blushed brightly.

'I don't know just yet, I need to speak with your mother first, do you want to go and talk to Harry and please don't feel embarrassed about this even if it keeps happening and you and Harry suddenly leave the room, we'll work this out, there has to be some sort of solution.' Arthur said and went to Ginny and gave her a hug.

'Thanks dad, thanks mum, I'll go see Harry and let you both talk.'

She walked out of the room and up the stairs and she could feel the heat start all over her body and she could feel Harry was getting hot as well. Before she reached the door, Harry opened it and pulled her inside. They were lost again.

'What do you think Molly, I mean when Harry was upstairs and Ginny was here with you, they had control although embarrassed and nervous, that's why I asked Ginny about her feelings, just as I did with Harry.'

'Ginny was fine. Did Harry tell you how many times…' she couldn't finish her sentence.

'Yes he did, and that there tells me that we need is to find something to help them. Harry told me that before they came here that went to Flourish and Blotts looking for books on bonding, I brought them down with me because I don't think they will be able to get around to reading them, I thought they might help. What do you think, should we just leave them knowing what they will be doing and just concentrate on these books and try to find something in them.'

'Yes, but dinner is ready, how are we going to get them to eat, if they can't seem to stop when they are together?'

'Well what if I get Harry to eat in here with me and Ginny can eat with you in the kitchen. I know it's not the greatest way to handle the situation, but for now it might have to do.' Molly nodded to him and they both got up and Molly went to the kitchen and Arthur made his way up the stairs. He knew what Harry and Ginny were probably doing so he knocked and waited.

Harry's ragged breathed answered him. 'Yes,' that's all he could say.

'Harry, Ginny, don't worry I just wanted to let you know that dinner is ready and for now we've worked out a way for you to eat at least. Harry why don't you come down first and come into the sitting room, I'll be in there waiting for you. Ginny you come down after Harry and stay in the kitchen with your mother. We'll see you in a few minutes.'

'Thanks dad, we'll be right there,' said Ginny also out of breath.

Arthur turned and made his way down the stairs. He met Molly and nodded then continued into the sitting room.

Ten minutes later Harry walked into the kitchen and smiled sheepishly at Molly, she smiled back at him. He kept walking and went into the sitting room. He couldn't look at Arthur as he went and sat down. Arthur closed the door, which doesn't happen very often.

'Harry please don't feel uncomfortable, I know this is a very difficult situation and we will find a solution.'

'I know dad, it's just…that you and mum know what we were doing and…,' he couldn't finish.

'I understand and it's okay.' he put a hand on Harry's shoulder and Harry slowly looked at him. 'Really, it's okay, let's just eat dinner and then we can start working on the problem, okay?' he nodded and he sat down on his favourite chair. They had tables in front of them that Molly had put their dinner on.

'Dad, I was thinking, I know this can't be easy for you or mum and if you're too uncomfortable Ginny and I could stay at Grimmauld Place until we can get this under control.'

'No, Molly and I are fine and we understand, if you go, you and Ginny will probably never eat, this way at least we can make sure you do eat a decent meal, and we can all work on a solution, now no more talk about leaving until we have an idea on how to address the problem, okay.'

Harry nodded and he started eating his dinner, realising how hungry he was. He was thankful that mum had put so much on his plate and also a full jug of pumpkin juice as well. He polished it all and had half of the juice feeling better.

Arthur had watched Harry eat and knew he was right, while they were away they hadn't been eating very much at all. He knew that they had to find a solution and fast. After dinner Molly and him needed to look through the books and they had an idea for now at least for Harry and Ginny to stay apart for a few minutes. They both looked absolutely exhausted and knew they would finally fall asleep and he hoped they will find something in the books before Harry and Ginny got up in the morning.

Molly and Ginny sat eating at the table, neither of them said very much. Ginny had mentioned that they could go to Grimmauld Place, that her and Harry had discussed it saying they thought they might be making her parents uncomfortable. Molly put her foot down about that, she could tell from their pale looks that they haven't been eating very well and they were both very tired.

'Now Ginny, we will find out what we can do but for now why don't you go up and have a shower and get into bed, you look so tired dear. Everything will be alright.'

'Thanks mum, I am tired and a shower sounds good, I'll go up now and dinner was great, I never realised how hungry I was.' she got up and kissed her mother and walked up the stairs to the bathroom. After she spent a long time in the shower letting the water run over her aching body, she dried and walked into her bedroom, gave Fawkes a pat and got into bed. Within minutes she was asleep.

Arthur and Harry finished dinner and was sitting quietly staring into the fire. After about half an hour Arthur suggested to Harry exactly what Molly had suggested to Ginny.

'Time for a shower and sleep,' Arthur said, and Harry nodded, thanked Arthur and walked into the kitchen. Before he walked up the stairs he went over to Molly and gave her a hug.

'Thanks mum, for understanding.'

'No thanks necessary Harry, now shower and off to bed, sleep okay, you look just as bad as Ginny.' she smiled and gave him another hug before pushing him towards the stairs.

Harry nodded and walked slowly up the stairs, he was so tired, but needed a shower. He went straight into the bathroom and had a long shower, it felt so good. After a while he got out and dried off and went straight into the bedroom, Ginny was asleep and he could feel himself getting very excited, but he was so tired he got into bed and cuddled up to Ginny and was asleep within minutes.

Arthur and Molly had sat looking through the books that Harry and Ginny had gotten on bonding, but they couldn't find anything that will help them. They sat discussing ideas but so far they hadn't come up with anything.

'Arthur, what about a healer, maybe someone has had some experience in this that we might be able to talk to first before Harry and Ginny. The poor dears are so embarrassed having to talk about this.'

'Yes I know, why don't we speak to Poppy first, she can be discreet and she might know something herself or else might know of someone who might have an idea that might work.'

Molly nodded and decided no time like the present to speak with Poppy. Arthur decided to go up and listen at Harry and Ginny's door hoping they were finally sleeping, he decided to quickly take a peek inside and saw they were both sound asleep.

Molly's head appeared in the fire of Minerva's office she looked around and couldn't see her anywhere.

'Minerva are you there?' she asked and waited. She heard a noise from her right. Minerva was making her way to the fireplace.

'Hello Molly, what can I do for you?'

'I was wondering if there was a possibility that I could speak to poppy for a bit, I have, ah something of a delicate matter to discuss.'

Minerva looked at Molly wondering what could be the problem, 'Of course Molly, I'll go get to her, do you want to speak in the fire or do you want her to come to you?'

'I think it might be best if you and Poppy came here if you can, it will take a bit to explain.'

'Alright Molly, we'll be there very soon.'

Molly nodded and pulled her face out of the fire. She turned and saw Arthur was back. 'How are they Arthur?'

'It's all quiet, they have finally gone to sleep. Did you speak with Poppy?'

'No I spoke with Minerva and she and Poppy will be here soon, I thought maybe Minerva might have heard something or she might even be able to speak with Albus' portrait, he always seems to have answers to some very strange and uncommon problems.'

Molly got a pot of tea ready and waited with Arthur, after a couple of minutes, the fire turned green and Poppy and Minerva stepped out.

'Molly, Arthur, you told Minerva you needed to speak with me?'

'Yes we do Poppy, it's a very delicate matter and I know you will be discreet.'

'Of course, now what is this about?'

Molly looked at Arthur and nodded. 'Well Harry and Ginny got back from their honeymoon today, with some startling news, well to be truthful we are baffled as to how to solve it.'

'I think you had better explain Arthur.'

'Well you know how we told you at the wedding about Harry and Ginny's bonding before their got married.' he looked at the two women as they nodded. 'Well they have had a surprising side-affect, it seems that whenever they are in close proximity or even just looking at each other, they can't seem to…ah.' he wondered how he could phrase the next few words and realised that there wasn't any way to say it but to just say it. 'Well, they can't seem to stop having sex,' Arthur said grimacing a little as he told the two women the problem.

Minerva and Poppy sat there looking shocked when they glanced at Molly then back to Arthur. 'Just so I understand this, you're saying that Harry and Ginny are having sex now they are married, but surely that is normal.'

'Yes, it is normal, but what they have told us is they literally can't stop, they have hardly eaten the whole time they have been away, and they are also exhausted.' said Molly deciding on whether she should say how much. 'They said it's been like twenty times a day, that they finished and then they can't control themselves and it just takes over them. I'm really worried for them, we had to speak with them separately because they didn't think they could go for more than a few minutes, they even had to eat separately.'

'Well,' said Poppy, 'that is an interesting problem they have, and I have heard rumours regarding this happening to only a few couples. I have a friend at St Mungo's who spoke to me about his grandparents, it seemed what he said sounds exactly like what Harry and Ginny are going through. I could speak with him and find out if anything can be done to help them, if you want me to?'

'Yes I think any information we can get will be tremendously helpful, you should have seen them when they came in, not the least how embarrassed they both were at having to explain the situation to us but also because they didn't look well at all, they were pale and very drawn, and after Harry's illness, I've gotten very worried not wanting him to relapse.

'I quite agree Molly, Harry will still need time to really heal, not just physically but mentally as well. He definitely doesn't need anything else right now.' Poppy said thinking, 'My friend works nights at St Mungo's, I might go now and find out what he knows.'

'Thank you Poppy, anything you can find out will be helpful.'

'I really don't know what to say in regard to this information, it's not something I've ever heard about. Where are Harry and Ginny now?'

'They are finally asleep, I sent them up right after dinner, and went and checked on them not long after, they were asleep within minutes. they even said that they would go and stay at Grimmauld Place so not to make us uncomfortable. But knowing that they haven't been eating, we thought it would be best for them to stay here, and if this thing gets too much, we basically have given them permission to keep disappearing if need be.'

The three of them sat discussion the situation for an hour when Minerva made a suggestion. 'If Poppy can't get anything that will help, I will go speak with Albus, he always seems to be very knowledgeable with regards to things Harry has been through, maybe he might have a few suggestions.'

'Yes, we thought of that, but decided on asking Poppy first and see if there might be a charm or potion that she might be able to find.' They all sat again in silence thinking and drinking their tea. Not long after the fire turned green and Poppy and a man stepped out of the fire.

'Arthur, Molly, Minerva, this is healer Baily Horton, the one I was telling you about. Baily, this is Minerva McGonagall and Arthur and Molly Weasley, Ginny's mother and father and Harry's in-laws.'

'Poppy has explained the situation and luckily I have a solution to the problem.' he smiled and sat down at the table, Molly poured him a cup of tea. He nodded his thanks as everyone looked at him eagerly. 'When my grandparents had this problem, they made themselves very ill until their parents took them to St Mungo's and there was this old healer that knew how rare this was and he also had studied up on it. He was able to come up with a potion that will slow down their sexual desires for each other, well enough to be able to have a normal life, it will not suppress it just tone it down a bit. He also found with the help from this potion, it will help them learn how to close their feelings off from each other so if one is feeling aroused they can close those feelings off if they are around other people or out doing normal everyday things.'

Molly and Arthur looked relieved. 'That is wonderful news Healer Horton, I can't tell you how relieved I am, I have been so worried about Harry and Ginny.'

'Please it's Baily and it was my pleasure, especially after what Harry has done, with finishing off Voldemort. I would help him anyway I can.'

Harry had woken up feeling very aroused again, Ginny was sound asleep so he decided to head down to the kitchen to try and shake the feeling off. As he was nearing the bottom of the stairs, he heard voices. He knew he shouldn't be listening but he had heard his name mentioned as well as Madame Pomfrey's voice along with a male voice he was not familiar with. He heard them talking about a potions that would help Harry and Ginny suppress their sexual desires, Harry grimaced knowing they had mentioned it to someone else, but also he was glad if they had found an answer to the problem. He decided to let them know he was there. He walked down the rest of the way and stepped into the kitchen.

'Ah, hi,' he said looking around and also seeing Professor McGonagall sitting there which made his embarrassment worse.

'What are you doing awake?' asked Arthur.

'Well I woke and decided to come down for a cup of tea and leave Ginny asleep. What's going on?'

'I'm sorry I didn't speak with you first Harry, but we were worried and we couldn't find any information in those books you got, so I sent for Poppy and she had a friend who could help you and Ginny. This is Healer Horton, is has found a potion that will help.

'Good evening Mr. Potter,' he stood and put his hand out to shake Harry's realising the young man was very embarrassed knowing that they have been discussion his problem. Harry shook his hand then sat down. 'As Molly as mentioned I have been able to get you and your lovely wife a potion that will help. I've had some experience with it you see, so I was very pleased to help. It was an easy way of saying thank you for what you did during the war.'

'Thank you Healer Horton, that will be a relief and it's Harry and you really don't have to thank me.' Molly poured him a cup of tea and placed it in front of him. 'Thanks mum.'

'Harry its Baily okay,' he turned to Molly, 'Now Molly I have the list of ingredients here, it is a very simple potion to make so there is no problem. I'm sure Harry and Ginny will be able to concoct their own soon enough, and here Harry is the potion I mentioned there will be enough for you and your wife for at least a month, you only need a small amount every morning and you will be fine.' he smiled again at Harry.

'Thank you,' Harry said looking at the healer, 'I really appreciate your help.' he looked at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Professor McGonagall and Poppy. 'I want to thank you all as well for helping, and no mum I'm not upset, embarrassed that you all know about mine and Ginny's problem, but not upset, very relieved.'

'There is nothing to be embarrassed about son, no one would know that your bonding would react like this so you couldn't know, now you and Ginny can have a normal happy marriage.' Arthur said putting a hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry sat drinking his tea when everyone got up. Professor McGonagall, Madame Pomfrey and Baily Horton were about to leave. Harry stood too and walked over to them along with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

'Well we have to leave now everything is sorted. Molly, Arthur, Harry, we'll speak soon,' said Professor McGonagall.

'Yes, and Harry remember your potion you are still healing remember, you do still need time to rest.' Poppy smiled at Harry.

Baily nodded to everyone, 'It was a pleasure to meet you all, and I'm sorry I never got to meet your wife Harry.'

Harry shook hands with Baily again, then Madame Pomfrey then Professor McGonagall. 'Thank you for helping, I really appreciate it.' he smiled at them, they all nodded and one by one they were gone. Harry went back to the table to finish his tea.

'Are you sure you're okay Harry, I mean you're not upset that we spoke to them are you?' Molly asked.

'No mum, I'm not, I am very relieved and I know Ginny will be too. I'm just tired, that's all.'

Molly and Arthur smiled at Harry. 'Then son, I think you should drink your tea and go back to bed and get some sleep.'

Harry nodded, finished his tea and stood up. 'Thanks for everything.'

'Harry don't forget you're potion, remember a small amount first thing when you wake up,' he smiled and handed Harry the potions. Harry nodded taking the potion and heading up the stairs.

He entered his room and slipped inside instantly feeling aroused again, he sealed the door just in case and also put the silencing charm on the room. He stripped his clothes off and walked over to the bed and slipped under the blankets, Ginny's arms came around him and she got on top of him, and starting snogging him senseless. He reacted straight away, grabbing her, and running his hands all over her naked body. He flipped her over and lay on top of her but never stopped kissing her. He hands fondling her breast, then one slipped down between her legs feeling how wet she was, she groaned in pleasure as he fingers explored. Her hand drifted down as well and ran her fingers up and down his shaft, making him moan loudly. They were both very aroused now and Harry very slowly entered her, then they couldn't stop. Their thrusting became more urgent and faster until they both came, then fell asleep instantly.

When Harry woke in the morning, first he realised he was lying on top of Ginny, he slowly moved off of her and he saw the potion sitting on his bedside with his wand. He was still aroused and sat thinking, will he have the potion now or wait for Ginny to wake. He decided to wait so he could take it with her. He was still very turned on but trying as hard as he could to not touch Ginny. She woke a few minutes later, stretching her arms above her head, then turned and saw Harry sitting up in bed. She smiled at him and she instantly felt it build within her.

Harry was going to tell her about the potion but with the look in Ginny's eyes, he decided to wait. He started kissing her again, and this time Ginny got on top of him and lowered herself onto him straight away. They groaned and their heavy breathing was becoming frantic until they were finally satisfied. Ginny lay down on top of Harry, as her breathing became more regular, and when Harry's breathing came back to normal he decided to tell her about the potion.

'Ginny, I woke up last night and went down stairs, there was a healer here, his name is Baily Horton and he was able to get us a potion that will help us.'

Ginny lifted her head then rolled off of Harry. 'What do you mean Harry?'

'First let's take the potion so we will be able to concentrate on talking and nothing else for a while.' he smirked at her and Ginny nodded. Harry picked up and potion and took a small amount and handed the vial to Ginny. She took a small sip and handed it back to Harry. They looked at each other waiting to see if the potion will work, they still wanted each other but the urgency was gone and it looked like they were able to hold it in.

'Well that looks like it worked.' Harry said. 'We might be able to be around people and go out now.'

'Yeah it does, I mean I still want you but I can control myself. This is great Harry, we can behave ourselves at least when we want to,' she gave him a grin. 'Now tell me about this healer and everything that happened when you woke up last night.'

Harry explained about mum and dad talking to Madame Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall because they couldn't find any information in the books, and Madame Pomfrey having a friend who had experience, so she went and got him and the potion. At first Ginny was angry that her parents would tell anyone else, then she relaxed as she realised they were only trying to help them and they were probably worried.

'I understand Harry, it's a bit embarrassing knowing there is other people who knew we couldn't stop having sex,' she giggled, then looked seriously at Harry. 'But they were trying to help, so I can forgive them,' she thought for a minute. 'You know, it's the first morning that I haven't wanted your body and want a shower instead,' she saw the look on Harry's face. 'Don't get me wrong, I still want you desperately but now we can make love when we want, not when we can't control ourselves.' Ginny jumped out of bed, grabbed her things and headed for the door, she stopped and blew Harry a kiss.

Harry stayed in bed thinking about what they would do today, now that he was able to concentrate an idea came to him. He thought he would ask Ginny after he had a shower. He was singing along to a song he remembered as a kid that he found in his song book he had bought. After another few minutes Ginny walked in looking fresh and more unexpectedly dressed. They both haven't been dressed much at all over the last month. Harry got out of bed, grabbing his things, gave Ginny a kiss and headed for the bathroom.

Harry came back into his bedroom and found Ginny still waiting for him, sitting over near Fawkes gently patting him. Harry thought that after Hedwig he didn't know if he would get another bird, but he was glad that he had Fawkes now, he was such a beautiful bird and Harry was growing very attached to him.

'What are we going to do today Harry, now we can go out.' she stood up and put her arms around his waist and looking up at Harry's face.

'Well I did have an idea, now that I'm able to think straight. What would you say to going to visit some of the land we own, decide where we might build?'

'That is perfect Harry, c'mon, let's go get some breakfast and tell mum and dad where going out for the day.' they gave each other a very gently kiss and walked out of the room hand in hand.

They made their way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Mum and dad were both sitting there eating breakfast and talking quietly. They both saw Harry and Ginny hand in hand very happy.

'Well you two both look very happy, how are you both?' it was a definite raised eyebrow type of question that asked more than just the simple how are you.

'Were fine mum,' Ginny said and walked over and gave her mother a hug and then walked around to hug her father. 'Thank you, you have given Harry and me our life back, the potions works great.'

'You're welcome dear, now how about breakfast?' she asked them both and they nodded. She bustled around the kitchen fixing them both a plate and placing it on the table in front of them. 'So what are your plans for today?'

'Well we thought we might go and look at some land we own, to help us decide where to build our own home.'

Arthur saw that Molly's face fall, he knew she was dreading this day but she also knew that it was inevitable.

'That sound great, were about is the land that you own?'

'Well we own land all over but the land we are looking at today is in Godric's Hollow, we'd like to be near the water so were going to look if any of the land is.'

Arthur realised that Harry wanted to be close to his parents memories, even if he didn't fully realise it. He smiled. 'Oh that's a very nice area, you'll like it there if you decide to build there.'

Ginny had seen the look on her mother's face and she did understand how her mother was feeling. She got up and walked over to her mother. Put her arms around her and hugged her tightly.

'You know we will be back quite a lot for visits, so you want have time to miss us.'

'I know dear, it's just that I'm going to miss you both so much.'

'I know mum, but it's going to take a while to design the house then it has to be built and finally it has to be furnished, so we still have some time yet,' she smiled at her mother's face as it brightened at the thought that it's not going to be so soon. Ginny let go of her mother and walked back to Harry.

'You finished Harry, or do you want more before we go?'

'No, I'm done, let's go.'

'We'll see you later, I'm not sure how long we'll be but we will be back by dinner.' They walked out the door past the boundary and the wards. Ginny put her arms around Harry and he turned on the spot.

They arrived in a secluded spot in Godric's Hollow and Harry pulled out the directions he had gotten for the first piece of land. He took Ginny hand and they slowly walked down the lane. They had walked through the town in the opposite direction of his parent's home until they came upon some empty land that belonged to Harry and Ginny. From their vantage point the land was large.

'It looks pretty big Harry, how many acres do you think?'

'Well according to the information I got from Gringotts, its seven and half acres. Come on, let's take a walk around it, see what we think.

As they walked they heard the birds in the trees and it was very peaceful and quiet and Ginny was already falling in love with it and thinking of spots they might build their home. They kept walking and the trees cleared, they were overlooking the ocean, just like they had hoped. They both stood there watching the water ripple in the sunlight, inhaling the scent that was coming both from the water and the trees that surrounded them.

Harry looked at Ginny and saw she had a huge grin on her face and her eyes were sparkling with unshed tears. He knew how she felt, this was the place for their home. They walked a little further and sat down enjoying the peaceful feeling of the place where they will build their new home.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

Ginny and Harry walked into Godric's Hollow and decided to have lunch at a little restaurant. When they walked in they found a table and a waitress came over, Harry thought she looked to be about fifteen maybe, and wondered if she went to Hogwarts at all, he didn't recognise her. She was taking their order when she glanced at Harry and gasped.

'Your Harry Potter, I'm so thrilled to meet you,' she was blushing as she stood there. 'I wanted to say thank you Harry for everything you did, for stopping him,' she had tears in her eyes as Harry looked at her. 'My father got my mother and me into hiding but he was killed,' she sniffed trying not to let the tears flow. 'If it wasn't for you my mother and I would still be in hiding.' she said smiling at Harry.

'You don't have to thank me, and it wasn't just me, there were a lot of people who helped. Are you and your mother alright now?'

'Yes, thank you for asking. That is why I'm working here part time, to help my mother out since my father died. But we are safe that is the main thing, everybody is safe now aren't they thanks to you.'

'Yes they are, what's your name by the way?'

'I'm Helen Briston,' she put her hand out to Harry and he shook it, she turned to Ginny. 'I'm sorry Mrs. Potter I didn't mean to interrupt your lunch,' she put her hand out to Ginny as well and Ginny shook it. 'I'll go get your order now.'

'You didn't interrupt and it's Ginny,' Ginny said smiling at her. Helen nodded and went to get their order. 'Harry did you hear her, she must be what fourteen, fifteen, maybe, working to help her mother out.'

'Yeah I heard Ginny, I forget that with so many killed that some would be struggling now,' he sat thinking about it for a few minutes. 'Ginny do you recognise her from Hogwarts, she'd be a couple of years under us, she doesn't look familiar to me at all.'

'No she doesn't but like you said, she would have been a couple of years under us and maybe from a different house too.'

'Yeah, I wonder if I can do anything to help, financially I mean, we have so much, I forget sometimes that some might not have anything.'

'Harry, you are so sweet, why don't we talk to Professor McGonagall about it, see if there is any way we might be able to pay for the education of people who had suffered from the war. What do you think?'

'That my sweet Ginny, is a wonderful idea. We can talk to her in a day or two, first we have to work out who we are going to get to build own home.' Helen had arrived back with their orders and placed them on the table. She had overheard the last bit of Harry and Ginny's conversation.

'I didn't mean to overhear you, but are you planning on living her?'

'Yes, we own some land here and decided that we are going to build a house here and live here permanently.'

'It's a very nice town and friendly,' she paused before continuing. 'I have visited your parent's house a few times and I even wrote on the sign, I hope you don't mind?'

'No I don't mind at all, the first time I saw the sign and saw what people had wrote, I liked it, so don't think anything of it. Do you go to Hogwarts Helen?'

'Yes, I was in Ravenclaw, but I'm not sure I will return, my mother can't really afford to send me back, that's why I'm working here, trying to save enough so maybe I can go back, but if I can't my mother is going to home-school me and I hope it will be enough to be able to get my O.W.L.s. I will let you get to your lunch, if you want anything else just let me know,' she smiled then walked away.

'Well that settles that then, we definitely have to help now.'

'Yes, she was so sweet and working to try to raise some gold herself, after all the horror I saw I forget that there is still some very nice people out there.'

Harry sat there looking at Ginny's worried face, she had a very beautiful heart. When she looked back to him he leaned over and kissed her.

'What was that for?'

'Just for being you, now come on let's eat, we have a lot of plans to get to.' he smile and they both started eating and discussing the plans for their home. When it was time to go, Harry looked over at Helen and got her attention, she walked over.

'Is there something else you want?'

'No, just the bill please,' said Harry.

'It will be 7 galleons and 4 sickles, please.'

Harry handed her twenty galleons, the rest was her tip. She looked at the amount and went to give Harry his change but he stopped her.

'No, the rest is your tip to go to your saving,' he smiled at her and saw she was going to protest. He stood up and took her hand. 'That is for you, no arguments.' he shook her hand, 'It was very nice to meet you Helen.' and he walked to the door with Ginny, he turned and smiled at her again, gave her a wave and they left.

Harry and Ginny walked back to the secluded spot and apparated back to the Burrow. They walked hand in hand through the wards and stopped just before they opened the door. Harry took Ginny in his arms and kissed her passionately. When he finished he looked into her eyes.

'Do you realised that we haven't kissed fully since early this morning, I guess that potion is definitely working.' he smiled and leant in to Ginny ear. 'But I'm definitely looking forward to getting you back out of your clothes,' he gave her a wicked grin then kissed her again.

When they finished, Ginny looked up at Harry. 'I can't wait Harry,' she leaned right up against him and rubbed her body against his, Harry groaned. She smiled up at him, kissing him.

They walked inside and the first thing they saw was Hermione sitting at the table, she looked round as she heard the door.

'Harry, Ginny,' she squealed and jumped up and ran to them, throwing her arms around them both. 'Oh I've missed you.'

'Hi Hermione, you're looking very chipper, what's up.' said Harry as they all made their way to the table, 'and where's Ron.'

'I found my parents and they are back home now but we all had a wonderful time in Australia even with the heat, but I'm glad to be home though, I've missed everyone so much. Ron is upstairs taking a shower, he'll be down soon. What about you, how was the honeymoon? And where were you coming from just now?'

Ginny looked at Harry smiling, then turned back to Hermione, 'The honeymoon was wonderful, we had a great time, go back absolutely exhausted,' she sat remembering why they were exhausted. 'We just got back from Godric's Hollow, we were looking at some land we own and it's perfect, that is where we are going to build our home.'

'That's wonderful,' she said then looked at Harry. 'Is it near your parent's home Harry?'

'No, actually it's down the other end and the lands pretty big and leads to the ocean. Where going to build close enough to we can sit inside or outside and have an ocean view.'

'Oh that sounds nice, it really does.' she sat there feeling a little jealous of her friends wishing her and Ron would have their own home one day, but at the moment she wasn't sure what Ron wanted to do. She sat there thinking then remembered something. 'Before I forget, Professor McGonagall is going to be here for dinner, and she wanted to talk to all of us, she wouldn't say what about though.'

'That's great actually, we wanted to talk to Professor McGonagall as well, but we want your opinion on something.'

'Of course, what about?'

'Well while we were in Godric's Hollow, we had lunch at this little restaurant, and the waitress, she was young maybe 14 or 15, we got talking and she told us that she might now be going back to Hogwarts because her mother can't afford it since her father was killed during the war.'

'We thought we would like to help, not just her but there must be other people struggling to send their kids back to Hogwarts, I mean we have plenty of money and we can't think of anything we would like better than to help.'

Hermione sat there staring at them with as tears started running down her face. 'That is the best idea I've ever heard, can I help too, Harry you gave me so much that I probably won't use in a lifetime I'd like to contribute.'

'If you want to Hermione, it's really up to you. What I gave you doesn't make a dent in our vaults, and we can afford it, but if you really want to help, I wouldn't mind.'

Hermione got back up and hugged Harry. 'I really want to Harry, it's something I can do for so many who are suffering and doing it hard. I feel guilty sometimes that I have so much and some haven't got anything.'

'That's exactly how we feel Hermione, that's why we want to help and do something and this is something we can do.'

He leant in and kissed Ginny very passionately again. He might be able to control his urges but he still wanted her. When they pulled apart he saw Hermione beaming at them and Ron was standing behind her looking away.

'Hi Ron, what's up,' said Harry grinning at his best mate.

'Hi,' he said sitting down across from Harry and Ginny, next to Hermione and he took her hand which was sitting on the table. 'You might be married but I still don't want to see you snogging my sister Harry.'

Harry and Ginny broke up into laughter, knowing that if they had only come back yesterday, Ron would have been running from the house. Hermione and Ron were looking at Harry and Ginny laughing, wondering what was so amusing.

'What's so funny?' asked Hermione.

'Nothing, really,' Ginny said taking a few deep breaths. 'It's good to have you both home, how about we walk down to the pond for a while, at least until dinner.'

'Sounds good to me Gin, how about it you two, you coming?'

'Yes, we're coming,' Hermione smiled as she took Ron's hand and the four friends left the house and walked to the pond.

The four of them had an enjoyable time just together, laughing, stirring Ron. Harry had conjured a blanket for them to sit on but he lay down and Ginny lay next to him, while they were talking to their friends. Every now and then, either Harry would lean over Ginny and kiss her passionately or Ginny would lean over Harry and kiss him passionately.

'Do you two really have to keep doing that, can't you leave it for the bedroom.'

'Well, we do leave it for the bedroom Ron and everywhere else the mood takes us,' said Ginny, and under her breath she said, 'and a lot more,' she smiled and kissed Harry again, but Ron had heard her.

'Ginny I really don't want to know any of that okay.'

'Ron why don't you grab this beautiful girlfriend of yours and snog her senseless and then you won't have to watch us,' Ginny said smirking as Harry laughed. It was Harry's turn, he was lay down and pulled Ginny on top of him and snogged her senseless.

Hermione blushed and looked at Ron hoping he would. Ron looked from Ginny and Harry to Hermione, and thought why not. He grabbed hold of Hermione and pulled her down onto the blanket and started to snog her very passionately.

Harry and Ginny saw Ron kissing Hermione and smiled at each other then went back to their own snogging. After a few minutes Ron had let go of Hermione and saw that Harry had also sat up, he gave Harry a look, jerking his head towards the house. Harry nodded then turned back to Ginny, he put his mouth to Ginny, and whispered to her very quietly.

'Ron wants to talk to me, keep Hermione here for a bit will you.' she nodded and Harry kissed her one more time then got up. 'Hey Ron, will you come with me for a bit, I want to talk to you.'

'Sure Harry,' Ron looked at Hermione, 'Be back soon,' he gave her a quick peck and got up and Ron and Harry walked off towards the house.

Hermione turned to Ginny, with a very Hermioneish look her face. 'So, how was it, Ginny, I mean was everything ok?' she had raised her eyebrows at Ginny.

Ginny knew what Hermione wanted to know. 'It was absolutely wonderful Hermione, Harry was so sweet and,' she giggled looking at Hermione, 'we just couldn't get enough of each other.' she sat there for a minute then decided to tell Hermione about their problem, she hoped Harry wouldn't mind. 'Hermione remember me telling you about our bond and that mum and dad said once we were married it would get stronger but they couldn't tell me how?' Hermione nodded. 'Well we had a surprising side-affect,' Ginny blushed, 'We literally couldn't stop shagging each other.'

Hermione blushed at the thought, 'But Ginny that would be quite normal wouldn't it?'

'You don't understand, I mean we couldn't stop, every time we were close or even looked at each other, we'd just kept going, all the time, I mean we'd just finished then we do it again, and again, up to twenty times in one day. We even lost in on the beach while we were walking.' she smiled remembering all the places around the cottage that they had sex, then looked back to Hermione. She had a very shocked look on her face.

'You really couldn't stop?' she looked wide eyed at Ginny.

'No we couldn't stop, we were worried about when we came home, trying to work out how to control ourselves around mum and dad. When we flooed here, it overcame us again and we went behind the shed, well up against the shed.' she blushed again. 'Then went inside and greeted mum and she was in the middle of getting dinner, so after a couple of hugs we darted up to the bedroom and went at it again. Both Harry and I were exhausted and also very hungry, we kept missing meals because we couldn't stop.'

'Well you and Harry seem fine now, I mean you both haven't lost it and darted off while you've been here with me and Ron.'

'Harry and I decided to talk to mum and dad, and we had to do that separately so we could get through one conversation without shagging each other. Anyway mum spoke to Madame Pomfrey and she had a friend, a healer who had experience in this problem and got us a potion. Don't get me wrong Hermione, Harry and I are still shagging but at least now we can control ourselves, especially around people.'

Harry and Ron were walking towards the house when Ron turned towards the rear of the house, Harry following. He knew Ron wanted to talk to him and was wondering when he would start, when it didn't look like he was going to, Harry decided to be the one.

'Ron, is everything alright mate, you seem very distracted.'

'Everything's fine Harry, it's just that…when me and Hermione were away, I realised that I don't want her going back to live with her parent's now there back, so I've made a decision, and I wanted to ask your opinion on it before I speak to Hermione.'

Harry saw that Ron was looking uncomfortable. 'Ron you can ask me anything you know that, now come on, what is it?'

'I'm going to ask Hermione to marry me.'

'Ron that's great, it really is,' he gave Ron and quick hug.

'I'm so nervous Harry, do you think she will say yes.'

'Yes Ron, I think she will say yes, she loves you.'

'Thanks Harry, now I just have to do it,' they both started walking slowly back towards the girls.

'Listen, why don't I take Ginny back inside, then you and Hermione will be alone, unless you want to ask her somewhere else.'

'No, that would be great, c'mon, let's go.' he started walking a bit faster.

When they got back, the girls were giggling and falling over, Harry wondered what they were talking about and had a sneaking suspicion he knew and he blushed slightly as he looked at Hermione then he walked straight over to Ginny, grabbing her around the waist and pulled her against him, and whispered in her ear.

'Come with me Gin, Ron needs to speak to Hermione,' he kissed her neck and pulled her to her feet. She gave him a puzzled look but nodded. 'Were going to talk to mum for a bit, we'll see you later.' they both walked away before either of them could say anything. Hermione looked confused as the couple walked away, then looked back at Ron. Ron looked very nervous about something. She stood up and decided to ask him.

'Ron, is everything okay?' she put her arms around Ron's waist, looking up into his eyes.

'Fine Hermione, there's just something I want to talk to you about, that's all.

'Okay, what do you want to talk about?' she stepped back and leant against the tree.

Ron had his hand in his pocket and he was scuffing his foot along the grass. He could do this, he thought. He took a deep breath, knelt down on one knee and pulled out the little box with the ring and opening it, then he looked up at Hermione. She stood there shocked with her hand over her mouth. He couldn't tell if she was happy or not.

'Hermione, I love you, and I don't want us to be apart ever, will you marry me,' Hermione squealed and jumped at Ron pushing him over and started snogging him senseless.

Harry and Ginny were walking slowly back to the house arm in arm, then they both heard Hermione squeal. Ginny stopped looking back.

'What was that, was that Hermione?' she was about to walk back but Harry stopped her.

'If I'm right then yes it was Hermione,' Harry smirked with a knowing look on his face.

'What are you smiling about Harry Potter, you know something, don't you, what's going on?'

'You'll find out very soon I expect, now come on, let's got inside,' he slowly bent down and kissed her very slowly but very passionately, they heard the door open and they pulled apart. Molly was standing there.

'Sorry mum,' said Harry smiling at his mother-in-law.

'Nothing to be sorry about Harry, actually it looked wonderful. Where are Hermione and Ron, dinner will be ready soon?'

'There still at the pond, they will be up here soon.'

'Alright then, why don't you two go get cleaned up.' she smiled and walked away towards her husbands shed.

Harry and Ginny went up to wash up for dinner, when they came back down Ron, Hermione, Arthur and Molly were sitting at the table speaking with Professor McGonagall.

'Hello Professor,' said Harry still a little embarrassed.

'Hello Harry, Ginny, how are you both?'

'We're fine professor, very well actually, how are you?' Ginny said.

'I'm fine thank you for asking, and I think we can drop the formalities, you can call me Minerva,' she said smiling at them.

Harry and Ginny nodded at her, then Harry looked at Ron and raised his eyebrows. Ron gave him a very slight nod.

Minerva looked straight at Harry. 'I was wondering if I can talk to you and Hermione. I've been working on some plans for when Hogwarts re-opens in October and you and Hermione might be able to help.'

'It's not opening in September Minerva,' Harry said very awkward at calling her by her name.

'Not this year Harry, there's still some work to do on the castle itself and also some other problems regarding the amount of students that will be there this year. I've spoken to Kingsley and we have both come up with solutions for some of the problems.'

'Anything we can do Minerva, we'll gladly help.' Harry said smiling at her.

'That's wonderful Harry, well then we'll talk after dinner if that's okay?' Harry and Hermione nodded.

Ron looked to Hermione and they both nodded. They stood up and everyone looked at them.

'Mum, dad, Hermione and I are getting married.' he said, looking at his parents. Ginny squealed and jumped up and ran to Hermione and hugged her.

'Congratulations Hermione, that's wonderful. Now let me see the ring.' she smiled as Hermione lifted her left hand. 'Oh it's beautiful Hermione,' she let go of Hermione's hand and then walked over to her brother. 'You too Ron, congratulations, and you have good tastes in rings. ' She hugged him as well then sat back down.

'You knew about this didn't you?' Ginny asked Harry who nodded.

'Congratulations,' Harry got up and hugged Hermione, whispering in her ear, 'You wait till the honeymoon.' he smirked as she blushed and he walked over to Ron, gave him a hug too and patted him on the back.

'That great news, Ron, Hermione, I'm very happy for you both.' Molly said and got up as well and went over to hug her son, then Hermione.

Arthur got up as well. 'Well done son,' he hugged Ron, then hugged Hermione. 'Congratulations Hermione.'

'Yes congratulations you two,' Minerva got up and gave them both a hug as well.

'Hey Hermione, you're going to be my sister-in-law,' said Harry smiling at Hermione.'

Hermione beamed at him. 'Yes I will, won't I, who wouldn't have thought that when we first met on the Hogwarts express all those years ago that I will marry Ron and end up your sister-in-law.' they all laughed realised that there was no way any of them would have thought of Ron and Hermione ever getting together let alone married. Nor would they have thought of Harry marrying Ron's little sister. Everyone was enjoying each other's company realising that the four of them that have been friends, will now be family.

After dinner Minerva, Harry and Hermione went in the sitting room. They agreed and the three of them got up and made their way into the sitting room and sat down.

'First Harry, Hermione, before I tell you want I would like from you both, I would like to ask you about some of the spells and charms you used when you were looking for the horcruxes, so I would like you both to show me some if you don't mind.'

Hermione looked at Harry and they both got up, Hermione did her spells first, then Harry did and without realising it, worked the spells non-verbally, also wandless, he never took his wand out of his sleeve. When Minerva nodded, Harry reversed the spells also without a wand and non-verbally.

As Hermione came back into view she was staring at Harry in amazement, Minerva was completely shocked. 'Well, that was surprising Harry. Those spells are very advanced but what is surprising is that you did all of them non-verbally and also wandless.'

Harry looked at Minerva very surprised. His right hand touched his left and felt his wand up his sleeve. 'Um, I don't know what to say Minerva, it never occurred to me, I did the spells and charms without really thinking. Hermione and I cast them so often, it just came to be second nature.'

'I'm very impressed with both of you, but to do wandless magic is absolutely extraordinary, some of those charms you did I cannot do wandless, I'm really speechless at the moment.' she sat there knowing that what she was going to ask both of them was the right decision. Then she asked them to show her some more transfiguration, defensive spells, and some charms which they both did. 'After seeing your demonstration, the decision that Kingsley and I have made now shows it was the right decision.' she looked back at them and produced some parchment. 'Before I hand these to you I need to explain some things. First as you might know, we will have a lot more students returning to Hogwarts this year due to the some of the seventh years going into hiding that will need to come back to redo their seventh year as well as some of the first year muggleborns from last year that were not allowed to attend, so technically we will have two lots of first years, 11 year old's and 12 year old's. We also need a couple of extra professors as well. At least one but I would like two defence against the dark arts teachers for the whole school, a charms teacher to assist Professor Flitwick, a transfiguration teacher to help me until I can get a full time teacher and a history of magic teacher to help Professor Binns. Apart from the defence against the dark arts professor who will teach the whole school unless I can get two, the others will be teaching the first, second and third years, that will leave Professor Binns, Professor Flitwick, and me to take the fourth years and above. I have something here for both of you but before I give them to you I want to ask you both something and would like you to seriously consider what I offer and of course I will give you time to think things over. Hermione, I would like you to consider being the transfiguration and history of magic teacher for the younger years.' she said this as she handed Hermione a parchment, then turned to Harry, as Hermione shocked face looked from Minerva to Harry to the parchment. 'Harry I would like you to take charms for the younger students and defence against the dark arts for the whole school.' she handed Harry a piece of parchment.' she sat back and waited.

Harry was looking at his parchment. It was his N.E.W.T.s. He was given outstanding in his subjects, apart from exceeds expectations in potions and acceptable in history of magic. He was completely taken by surprise first at his N.E.W.T.s and second about being asked to be a teacher. Since the war, Harry had not even considered what he wanted to do, he always wanted to be an auror but after the battle he thought he might like a break from dark magic for a while. A professor is something he had not even considered before, he actually felt very flattered and also he thought he might like it as well.

Hermione was also stunned at her N.E.W.T.s. She had received outstanding in every subject but one. She got exceeds expectations in defence against the dark arts. She didn't know what to say or think. She looked over at Harry, he had a small smile on his face as he thought of something. She had to admit to herself that this was very unexpected, she thought she'd be going back to Hogwarts as a student, now if she wanted, she could go back as a teacher. Did she want to be a teacher, it was flattering and something she did think about for later on in her life but right now, she just didn't know.

Minerva broke the silence. 'I know that all this is quite a shock for both of you, and I also know you will need time to consider this proposal, but I would like to tell you both, that you Hermione have been and still are the brightest witch of your age and if you decide to take these positions I know you will succeed in them. Harry, before I saw what you were able to do I knew you were powerful and would excel at being a teacher especially at defence against the dark arts. I also spoke with Albus and he thought you would be the best person for the job. Now just so you know, Kingsley has already approved these positions for you if you decide to take them. I know you have a lot to think about and discuss with your family, so I will leave you to it, and hope to hear from you very soon, I do need an answer soon to organise things, one way or another.' she stood up and smiled at them both and went to walk out of the room before Harry stopped her.

'Minerva before I consider this, I need to ask you something.'

'Of course Harry, anything.'

'Well it's the fact that I'm married now, and I know that none of the teachers are married, how will that work, especially since Ginny will be a student.'

'I was hoping you'd bring that up. Yes you are married so the normal rules that does not allow professors and students to let's say become close, will not concern you. That has also been approved and you will have your own living quarters, just like any other teacher. Hermione same goes for you, even though Ron is not coming back but he can if he wished live with you in your quarters at Hogwarts even if you have not yet married before term starts and if you decide to accept my offer.' she waited for a few minutes to see if they wanted to ask any more question, when none came, she walked towards the door and left the room.

They both sat there in silence thinking about the offer, when they heard footsteps. Ginny and Ron had come in and sat with their respective partners. No one said anything so Ron decided to ask.

'Well, what did Minerva want?' he looked from Hermione to Harry then back again.

'Well to start with, she gave Harry and I these,' Hermione handed the parchment to Ron.

'You got your N.E.W.T.s, that's great Hermione, but what did she asked you?'

Hermione looked at Ron, 'She asked me to be the part time transfiguration and history of magic teacher.' While they sat there to stunned to speak anymore, Ginny was looking at Harry questioningly.

Harry handed Ginny his parchment. 'You've got your N.E.W.T.s too Harry, this is great,' then she looked upset, 'That will mean you don't have to go back to Hogwarts, I couldn't be apart from you for that long.' she said looking up at Harry with tears in her eyes.

Harry put his arms around her and pulled her close to him giving her a gentle kiss. 'I haven't decided yet if I'm going to do it, but she offered me the defence against the dark arts teacher for the whole school and well as part time charms teacher.' he grinned at Ginny, as her face went from worried to shocked.

'She did what?' Ginny said as he face broke into a smile.

'Yeah, defence for the whole school, I really don't know what to think right now, I'm just too stunned. But just in case I did ask her about us, I mean if I'm a professor and you being a student,' he grinned at Ginny wickedly, 'she said we would have our own quarters and the normal rules wouldn't apply.'

'Oh Harry, that's wonderful, I mean I was hoping to go back to get my N.E.W.T.s. and if I do you'll still be there too just in a different way than what I thought.' Harry grinned knowing Ginny wanted to do this was making his decision easier. He still wanted to talk to Ginny about it more but in private. He leant in and whispered to her.

'Let's go up to bed, I want to speak more about this,' he said and she nodded, they both stood and said goodnight to Ron and Hermione. As they entered the kitchen, they said goodnight to mum and dad and then to Minerva. Harry stopped and looked at her. 'I will let you know very soon Minerva, and thank you for your words before.'

'You are very welcome Harry, and I look forward to hearing from you, goodnight both of you.'

'Goodnight,' they both replied as they walked up the stairs to their room.

Harry and Ginny entered their room, 'Harry I'm going to have a shower and then we can talk after your shower if you want.' Harry nodded, Ginny gather her things and walked into the bathroom. After a couple of minutes Harry thought why not. He got his things as well and followed Ginny into the bathroom. The shower was already running as Harry entered the room. He cast his charm on the door and his silencing charm on the room. Stripped off and opened the shower door.

'Harry, were in my parent's house. What if someone sees us come out?' she giggled as Harry got in and grabbed her around the waist.

'Let them, were married and I couldn't resist.' he bent and kissed her very hungrily and passionately. He then put Ginny under the shower watching the water run down her body, disappearing between her legs. He groaned and pushed her up against the wall, knelt in front of her and spreading her legs, his mouth moved over her, causing her to moan. He continued he flicked his tongue and her body shuddered. He smiled still with his mouth wrapped around her heat flicking his tongue faster and harder. Her climax hit very quickly, and he stood up and grabbed her and picked her up, she wrapped her legs around him, kissing him fiercely as he entered her. They moved against each other slowly at first then building up faster and faster. Harry moaned loudly saying her name over and over, then as her moans of pleasure reached its peak he kissed Ginny again thrusting harder until they both came. He held her up until her breathing became more regular, then slowly lowered her to the floor.

'Now that is something I could get used to when we have our own place.' Harry said still panting slightly, Ginny grinned.

'We just have to be careful leaving the room, c'mon let's get showered and head back to our bedroom.' they started washing each other, knowing that they were turning each other on but didn't care. They were enjoying being able to do things like this and still staying in control. They finished, and Harry used a charm to dry them off, they got dressed and Harry removed his charms.

'You go first and I'll come out in a minute,' Ginny said smiling at Harry. He nodded and opened the door and left.

Harry waited a few minutes then left the bathroom too, entered his room and walked over to Fawkes. Through the day they leave the window open for him so he can come and go as he pleases. He was back on his perch, Harry patted him.

'How are you Fawkes, getting out and about, yeah?' Harry smiled as the bird rubbed his arm. He went over and sat on the bed with Ginny, this time facing her.

'Harry this offer is incredible, what are you going to do?'

He thought for a moment, ever since Minerva had first offered him the job, he has seriously considered the idea and knowing that Ginny wanted to go back for her last year, was making the job that much more attractive.

'Before I answer, are you really serious about going back to finish your education?'

'I would like to Harry, but I don't want that to influence your decision. I mean if you take the offer it will mean we will be together at Hogwarts, and if you don't…well…then we'll work something out.'

'I want to explain why I'm considering the offer very seriously. Okay, I always thought of being an auror, as I'm sure you know, but since the battle and facing Voldemort, and…well…,' he took a deep breath, 'thinking I was going to die, I really want some time away from fighting and dark wizards and witches, teaching it is a lot different than facing it for real. So yeah, I think I'm going to take it.'

Ginny leaned in and kissed him, then sat back looking at him with a big smile on her face. 'All I can say is that you'll make a great professor, you kind, considerate and, when you taught the DA, you did wonders with that class. You taught us things that some of us were having trouble with, but you were patient and encouraging and to me that is the way a teacher should be.'

Harry smiled at the confidence Ginny had in him, 'You are absolutely wonderful Mrs. Potter, do you know that? What do you think, Professor Potter, how does that sound?'

Ginny laughed. 'I think it sounds great Harry, I really do, does that mean you're going to take the offer?'

'Yeah, I am, I really am.' he smiled and Ginny hugged him. They stayed that way for a long time.

'Harry, what about our house, will we still build it?'

'Yeah, I think so, Gin. We can use it on the holidays. I'll have to let Minerva know my decision tomorrow, that way we can get going on the plans for the house, at least we have till October instead of September, so we still have a just over a month before term starts. It can get build while were at Hogwarts, and maybe check the progress on the occasional weekend.' he sat thinking for a few minutes. 'What do you think Hermione will do, do you think she'll take the offer?'

'I really don't know Harry, I think she would be great but I'm really not sure, I'm glad Ron finally proposed though, I knew Hermione wanted to marry Ron, so with her wedding to plan and the job offer, I just don't know.'

Harry and Ginny spoke for a long time about all things that they haven't had a chance to before now. They cuddled while they spoke, just enjoying being able to hold each other without losing control. Their future was looking bright and happy. They spoke about what Ginny might want to do after her education is finished next year. She really didn't have any idea at the moment, but like she said, they had time and they were still young. They fell asleep still holding each other, dreaming happy dreams.

The following morning, Harry woke before Ginny and made his way down to the kitchen. Mum and dad were already up.

'Morning,' Harry said sitting at the table.

'Morning Harry, Ginny still asleep?' asked Molly getting him his breakfast.

'Morning Harry,' said Arthur, looking up from reading the Daily Prophet

Harry nodded. 'Yeah she is, we stayed up talking for hours last night, I'm guessing Minerva told you about the offer?'

'Yes, she mentioned it. Do you know what you are going to do?' Arthur asked.

'I'm going to accept the offer.'

'Harry that's wonderful,' Molly said coming over and giving him one of her rib cracking hugs, 'Congratulations, you will make a great teacher.'

'Thanks mum, I'm a bit nervous to be honest, I know I taught the DA in our fifth year, I did enjoy that, but it wasn't a proper structural class, and I'm worried that the students won't take me seriously as I'm not much older than them, well some of them anyway. I'm going to have to speak with Minerva about all of it.'

'You'll be fine, everyone admires you and trusts you Harry, you won't have any problems at all. They won't see someone their age, they will see the famous Harry Potter as their professor, the one who took down a dark lord and will be thrilled that you are their teacher.' Arthur told him.

'I not sure about the famous Harry Potter but I hope you're right.' he sat thinking for a few minutes when Hermione joined them.

'Morning,' she said sitting across from Harry.

'Morning,' the three of them said at the same time.

'Ginny still asleep Harry.'

'Yeah, as I was just saying to mum and dad, we stayed up late talking,' he saw she was tired and thought Hermione and Ron had probably done the same thing. Molly had put a plate in front of Harry and Hermione.

'Thanks mum,' said Harry.

'Thanks Mrs. Weasley.'

'I know what you mean, Ron and I stayed up too, I'm still stunned about the offer, I don't know what I'm going to do, I've got a lot of thinking to do, what about you Harry?'

'I'm going to take it Hermione,' she looked at him surprised. 'Why are you so surprised by that?'

'Well I always thought you wanted to be an auror. What changed your mind?'

'Like I told Ginny, going through the battle and facing Voldemort, thinking I was going to die, I decided I wanted to stay away from dark wizards and witches and fighting for a while. And I also get Ginny in the same place as where I'm working, I'm actually looking forward to going back to Hogwarts and I know I don't have to leave.'

Hermione smiled at Harry, she knew he loved Hogwarts, it was his first real home, as he described it. 'I'm happy for you Harry, I really am,' she got up and hugged him, just as Ginny came down stairs.

'You hugging my husband Hermione,' she said smiling at her friend. Going to Harry and kissing him as she sat down next to him. 'Morning, mum, dad.'

'Morning Ginny.' both her parents said. 'What are your plans for today?' Molly asked the room at large.

'Well Ginny and I are going to see about the plans for our house,' he turned to Hermione. 'Do you and Ron want to come and see where we are going to build?'

'That will be nice Harry, I'll speak with Ron when he wakes up.'

As Ginny, Harry and Hermione sat eating they all noticed that Arthur looked very happy about something. Ginny decided to find out.

'Dad, what's with you this morning?'

Arthur and Molly looked at each other smiling, they nodded then turned to face the youngsters. 'I have been offered a promotion at the ministry.'

'That's wonderful, dad,' Ginny got up and hugged her father then Harry got up and shook his hand as Hermione got up and gave him a hug as well.

'What will you be doing now dad,' Harry said, very pleased for the man who had been a father to Harry for years now.

He smiled then said. 'I'll be the advisor to the minister.'

'Wow, Mr. Weasley, that's a big responsibility.' Hermione said looking awed.

'Yes, it is, Kingsley asked me yesterday, but I didn't want to say anything until I decided to talk to Molly first.'

'Well I think you will be great at it dad, you sure gave me some good advice over the years.' Harry said smiling.

'Thank you Harry, I'm glad you think so.' they all sat there chatting for a while when Ron made his appearance.

'What's everyone looking so happy about?' he asked as he sat down and grabbed some food from the table, filling his plate.

'I was just telling everyone my news.' said Arthur.

'What news, dad?' said Ron not really paying attention.

'My promotion as the advisor to the minister.'

Ron choked and spluttered as he looked at his father. 'You're kidding, really?'

'Really, I start tomorrow.'

'That's great dad, really great.' he smiled and got up and hugged his father.

'Ron, Harry and Ginny want to know if we want to go with them to look where they are going to build their house.' Hermione asked, 'Do you want to go?'

Ron looked up at Hermione, then Harry and Ginny. 'Sure, sounds like fun, when do you want to leave?'

'I thought right after breakfast, we have to get the plans done before I start at Hogwarts.' said Harry smiling wondering when Ron will catch on to what he said.

'You're doing it…you're going to take the teachers job?' Ron looked absolutely shocked.

'Yes, and I'm actually excited about it.'

'Wow, Harry, look at that, you're going to be Professor Potter.' Ron laughed.

Everyone round the table laughed happily. It looked like the future was looking very bright for the Weasley's and their extended family.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

Harry and Ginny's time had flown by, they had their plans for their home, and it was due to start being built in a few weeks. Harry had spoken with Minerva telling her he was accepting her offer, then he had wanted her advice about how to go about teaching properly. They had many meetings and Harry was finally feeling confident. Hermione had also accepted the offer but told Minerva that it was for just this year, that she needed more time to consider if she wanted to do it permanently. Hermione and Ron were planning their wedding and doing it very fast as they both wanted to be married before the term started.

They were getting married a week and half before Hermione needed to be at Hogwarts and Ron needed to start at the shop with George. They had two days to go, and Ron was getting very nervous. The wedding wasn't going to be as big as Ginny and Harry's but there were still going to be a lot of people there. They were going to have a short honeymoon for one week, then they will be back two days before Hermione started at Hogwarts.

Ron and Hermione asked Harry to book the same band that he had for the wedding, the Phoenix Flames, and that gave him an idea. Harry told Ginny he wanted to sing a song for Ron and Hermione for them to dance their first dance too. He wanted to do something special as they were his best friends, they had no idea Harry would sing for them. She loved the idea so he spoke with the band and rehearsed with them and just for fun they played a couple of other songs Harry knew, this time Ginny went with Harry to watch them rehearse.

Ginny walked into the sitting room, looking for Hermione, she was sitting on a sofa reading. 'How's everything going Hermione?'

'Everything is going great, your mum and my mum have everything under control, Kreacher is also helping, thank you again for letting him help. Both our dresses are done and at my parents, the boys are outside getting the last of the tables and chairs set. So I decided to sit and have a break, what are you up too?'

'I'm just doing what you are doing, having a break, the boys have everything under control. I wanted to ask you where you're going to go for the honeymoon?'

'When I spoke with Ron, he really didn't care, he said as long as we were together that's all he wanted. He can be so sweet sometimes.' she smiled. 'So I told him of a place I went with my parents, it's in the country, very secluded and it has these little cabins spread out through the woods, so were going there.'

'That sounds really nice,' Ginny sat with Hermione chatting about the wedding and going back to Hogwarts, they were all getting very excited about both.

Molly came in. 'Lunch is ready, do you want to go and tell the men to come in and get cleaned up?'

Hermione and Ginny got up and went outside, they could see Harry and Ron floating tables, crashing them into each other and laughing. They both stood there watching, at first Hermione scowled, but then she started laughing watching her soon-to-be husband and her best friend having fun. Everyone knew that things might have been different if Harry hadn't finished Voldemort, so they all decided to live life to the fullest. Hermione and Ginny walked over to their men.

Before Ginny got close to Harry, he turned with a huge smile on his face, dropped the table he was floating and put his arms around Ginny then snogged her passionately, he never got tired of kissing her. They broke apart smiling at each other and then spotted Hermione and Ron doing the exact same thing.

'Oi,' said Harry, 'You are always going on about watching us snog, now you're at it all the time.'

Hermione and Ron broke apart. 'We are about to be married, not like you, who are an old married couple now, you should be easing off a bit don't you think.' Ron smirked back at his best mate and sister.

'Hey,' said Ginny, 'cut the old, we might already be married but were not dead. I intend to enjoy every moment with my man for as long as I can.' she turned back and started kissing Harry again, very, very passionately. Harry had Ginny pulled against him and he was moaning very softly under her kisses.

'Oi you two, leave it for the bedroom,' someone shouted. Ginny and Harry stopped their snogging and turned to see who had yelled. It was Charlie, he was walking towards the two couples smirking at Harry and Ginny.

'We usually do Charlie, and it's none of your business,' said Ginny at her brother but Harry turned red.

'Ginny,' Harry said shocked as he turned back to his wife. Ginny grabbed Harry again and started kissing Harry, when they heard George's voice.

'Those two are worse than Bill and Fleur was,' George said walking up to join Charlie, when it looked like Harry and Ginny were not going to come up for air, George spoke again. 'Oi you two, we've got work to do, cut it out for a while.'

They finally pulled apart, Harry was looking at Ginny letting his feelings flow into her, she knew straight away that he was very turned on just like she was, but they knew they couldn't do anything about it right now. They shook their heads and turned to see not only Charlie, George, Hermione and Ron, but also Bill, Fleur, Arthur, Molly, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Neville and Lee Jordon standing there watching them, all grinning at them.

'What?' Ginny,' but she was just as red as Harry was at seeing her whole family standing their watching her and Harry snog.

Arthur decided to break it up. 'Come on, let's go have lunch so we can finish getting all these tables set up as well as the bar, stage and all the chairs.' he said and he walked towards the house followed by Bill, Charlie, George, Neville, Lee, and Mr. Granger.

'You know your brothers are going to give me heaps over that, don't you Ginny?'

'You can take it, you're the famous Harry Potter, the one who took down Voldemort.'

He scowled at her, 'Come on, let's get it over with.'

'You go I want a word with Hermione.' she said as Harry grimaced knowing he would have to face the brother-in-laws alone, but he nodded and walked towards the house with Ron.

Hermione came over to Ginny. 'That was quite a show you just put on in front of everyone Ginny.'

'What can I tell you, I'm an exhibitionist. I really didn't know my whole family was standing there though.'

'I realised that you didn't know, but there was nothing I could do, sorry about that.'

'I wanted to talk to you for a minute Hermione, um, it's a bit personal, that's why I wanted to ask you when we were alone.'

'Okay Ginny.'

'Well, you don't have to tell me if your uncomfortable, but I was just wondering, have you and Ron…ah, done it yet.'

Hermione blushed. 'No, we haven't Ginny, we spoke about it when we were in Australia, but Ron was willing to wait, he knew he was going to propose, that's why, I realise now.'

'That's surprising, I really thought you would have by now, but anyway I bought you a little something for the wedding night. I know you haven't had a lot of time with everything you had to do, so I thought this gift might be just what you need.'

'What have you bought me,' she asked with a worried expression on her face.

'You'll seen on your wedding day, which is only the day after tomorrow. Come on, let's get in, I will probably have to hex some of my brothers if their still giving Harry a hard time.'

Hermione woke up looking around at her childhood bedroom, knowing this was going to be the last time she ever slept here. She was getting married today, and she couldn't wait. She jumped out of bed and headed for a shower. When she was finished she came down stairs to find her mother and father sitting at the kitchen table talking to Ginny.

'Ginny, when did you get here?' she asked and walked over and gave her a hug.

'About ten minutes ago, thought it was time I did my duties as maid of honour, and get you ready.'

'Thanks again for doing this Ginny.'

'You're my best friend Hermione, of course I would do it. Now we've got a couple of hours, Fleur will be here in about half an hour to do your hair and then mine so for now you need to eat.' Ginny looked up at Mrs. Granger. Hermione's mother brought over a plate of food, it didn't have too much on it, because she knew that Hermione was probably a little nervous and wouldn't want to eat much.

'How's Ron Ginny?'

'He's nervous, Harry's trying to keep him calm, it hasn't been easy, but he's managing.'

'Yes, I knew he would be, Ron's nerves can get the better of him sometimes, as long as Harry gets him outside and in front of the archway in time, I'll be happy.

'Don't worry, Harry said even if he has to float him out and put a petrifying charm on him, he will.' Ginny laughed as Hermione looked shocked. 'Don't worry Hermione, Ron will be fine, now come on, let's get upstairs, I've got something to show you.

At the Burrow, Ron was pacing all around the house, he couldn't sit still. He knew he still had a couple of hours, but he just wanted it to be over and be married to Hermione.

Harry walked over and put his hand on Ron's shoulder, stopping him pacing. 'Calm down Ron, or you'll wear yourself out before you get to your wedding night.'

Ron blushed. 'I'm just so nervous Harry, I can't stay still.'

Harry knew Ron had a problem with nerves, that's why he went to mum and asked her if she had something to give Ron to calm him down.

'Here, take this, it will help.' Harry handed Ron a vial.

'What's this?'

'It's a calming potion your mother had ready for you, now drink it or you will pass out.'

Ron drank the potion, grimacing at the taste, 'Thanks Harry, I needed that.' they both chatted for a while about some of the things that they had gotten up too and things they had done, before they realised Arthur walked in letting Ron and Harry know to start getting ready which made Ron almost run to the stairs and would have if Harry didn't stop him.

'Calm remember, come on,' Harry made Ron take it slow, they both showered then dressed, 'Let's head out and greet everyone while we wait for your bride-to-be.' they walked out and saw people were standing around talking to friends. Harry led Ron down to the front and sat him down for a few minutes. 'Relax Ron, it won't be long now.'

Hermione had looked shocked at the lingerie Ginny had bought her, it was very revealing. 'Ginny, I don't think I can wear this.' they were standing in Ginny's bedroom at the Burrow, they thought it would be easier to arrive early and dress there because Hermione's parents needed time to get over apparition.

'Sure you can, and just think of what Ron will do when he sees it. Come on go put it on and I'll help you with your dress, your mum will be up soon and you don't want her to see it do you.'

Hermione's eyes widened at the thought, she went into the bathroom taking the lingerie with her. She came out a minute later with a towel around her, feeling a little embarrassed. Ginny smiled and walked up to her with her dress. Hermione had gone for a very beautiful, tradition white gown, with a large train and veil. She put her dress on just as her mother came into the room to see if she needed help. She went over to Ginny and Hermione and helped do the fastenings up at the back. They stood back as Hermione turned around.

'Hermione darling, you look lovely, you really do.' Mrs. Granger said smiling at her daughter.

'Thanks mum,' she turned to Ginny. 'What do you think?'

'Ron will be gob smacked at the sight of you, you look beautiful Hermione.' she smiled and gave Hermione a very gently hug.

Hermione's father knocked on the door. 'It's time Hermione.'

'Come in dad,' Hermione said.

Her father walked in and stopped, 'Hermione, my sweet baby girl, you look absolutely beautiful.'

'Thanks dad,' she smiled at her father. 'Well, let's go then, mum you better go down in front of us so everyone knows to sit down. Her mother nodded and walked down the stairs in front of Hermione, Ginny and Hermione's father. When they reached the door, Mrs. Granger gave Hermione a gentle hug and pulled her veil down over her face. She smiled and walked out the door.

After a few minutes Hermione heard the music began. Ginny turned and smiled then walked out and down the aisle. Hermione and her father came out and slowly made their way. Hermione saw Ron standing there next to Harry, he looked a little nervous but he seems to be in control. She got to Ron and her father had put her hand in Ron's, kissed her gently on the cheek and sat down.

Kingsley was conducting the ceremony for them, but as Harry saw Ginny walking down, that was the last thing he noticed or heard, Kingsley had to tap him on the shoulder to get his attention for the ring. He handed the ring to Ron, not really paying a lot of attention. He could feel what Ginny was feeling and it was driving him absolutely crazy. Harry couldn't concentrate on anything but her, it finally registered that everyone was cheering and saw Hermione and Ron kissing, realising that his friends were married. He shook his head and went to Hermione.

'Congratulations, sis,' Harry gave her a kiss on the cheek and a gentle hug and stepped aside for everyone else. Hermione smiled at Harry as he went to see Ron. 'Congratulations Ron,' he gave Ron a hug patting him on the back. Ron smiled at him then went back to looking at Hermione. Harry went over to Ginny, and whispered in her ear, 'I almost took you right here, you know that?'

'I know, I could feel it Harry. I was having a hard time myself.' she looked around then back to Harry. 'They have photos to do first, do you think we'll have time to sneak away for a bit?'

'I really want to Ginny, desperately want to, but we can't now, we might get away in a while though, if you still want to that is.'

'I course I want to, I just wish it was now, but your right, we have duties, so we better go.' Ginny said looking a little disappointed.

After photos and congratulations from everyone they all sat in the marquee. Harry winked at Ginny and got up and disappeared. He went up behind the stage and stood at the side, picked up his guitar and waited for the band to start.

'Ladies and gentleman, it's time for the bride and groom to take to the dance floor for the traditional first dance,' said Liam, the band leader. As Hermione and Ron made their way to the dance floor, the music started with Harry playing his guitar as he walked out on stage, everyone cheered. He looked at Hermione and Ron,

'I'd like to dedicate this song to my two best friends,' he said and started singing. Hermione and Ron looked at Harry, smiling, then went back looking at each other.

As Harry was singing he was looking at Ginny the whole time, singing to her. He finished singing and the crowd erupted, he turned and thanked the band and left the stage. He went to Ginny and took her in his arms. Hermione and Ron danced over to them.

'Harry that was beautiful, thank you,' Hermione said with tears in her eyes.

'Yeah mate, that was really nice.' Ron said looking at little teary eyed as well.

'It was my pleasure, I wanted to sing for you, I'm just glad you enjoyed it.'

'We did and thank you again Harry,' Hermione leant over and kissed him on the cheek, then went back to dance with Ron.

'You know I was supposed to be singing it for Ron and Hermione, but I just couldn't take me eyes of you Mrs. Potter, so I ended up singing it for you, and I meant every word.' he leaned down and kissed Ginny.

When they pulled apart, Ginny looked up at him. 'Yes I know Mr. Potter, I could feel it,' they danced without taking their eyes from one another for a long time, until he got tapped on the shoulder. Harry and Ginny turned.

'Do you mind Ginny, I would like to dance with Harry,' said Hermione.

'Of course I don't mind Hermione, go on, I'll have a dance with my brother.' she left Harry and Hermione and walked over to Ron.

'Thank you again Harry, it was such a nice song.' she said as they started dancing, then she smirked at him. 'But I could see you watching Ginny the whole time.'

'Sorry Hermione, I couldn't help myself, I really wanted to sing just for you and Ron, but the moment my eyes met Ginny's I was completely lost.'

'I don't mind Harry, I know how much you love her, I can see it every time you to look at each other.'

'Thanks Hermione, you're a good friend, you know that,' Harry smiled at Hermione and they kept dancing, after a few minutes Ron and Ginny walked back up to them.

'Do you mind if I dance with my wife now Harry?' Ron was staring at Hermione as he spoke.

'Of course not Ron,' he placed Hermione's hand in Ron and took Ginny in his arms again.

'Do you think anyone will notice if we disappeared for a bit?' Harry asked, Ginny shook her head and grabbed his hand. They made their way out of the marquee laughing and quickly ran back into the house. They ran up the stairs and into their room, Harry cast his charms and then grabbed Ginny, kissing her passionately and hungrily. He leant her up against the door and reached under her dress to pulled down her knickers when he realised she was wearing any, he looked at her and saw the hunger in her eyes, and he was lost. They made love standing right there against the door, enjoying each other's touch, until it over came them both. When they finished they fixed their clothing and Ginny quickly checked herself over to make sure she looked okay.

'Do you think anyone would have noticed that we disappeared?' Harry asked Ginny.

'I don't know Harry, but you know what, I really don't care either.' she gave him another kiss and then they head back outside to join in the celebrations.

When they entered the marquee, they got a few sly looks from some of Ginny's brothers, but none of them said anything to either of them.

'I think your brothers noticed.'

'I know, I saw the looks they were giving us. You know we only have just over a week and we'll be back at Hogwarts, I'm looking forward to it, but I'm really going to miss just being alone with you,' she smiled sadly. 'I know we'll have our own quarters but here if I want to kiss you I do, but at Hogwarts I'm going to have to restrain myself, especially if you happen to be teaching my class, that's going to be the most difficult.

'I know what you mean. I had a dream about doing just that in the middle of the classroom, with my class watching.'

'Well we will just have to control ourselves, oh I forgot to tell you, I made enough potions for us that will last at least three months, I can make more there in Professor Slughorn's class, I'm sure he won't mind me using it.'

'That's great Gin, I really didn't want to forget that, you do realise what would happen if we did forget to take some with us.'

They continued dancing until it was time for Ron and Hermione to leave. Harry walked over to Ron. 'I'll see you both in a week, Ron,' he leant in closer to his mate, 'and enjoy the wedding night.' he saw Ron blushing. Harry gave Ron a pat on the back and walked over to Hermione. 'See you when you get back Hermione,' he gave her a kiss on the cheek and a hug, then thought why not. He leant towards Hermione's ear as he hugged her and said. 'Let yourself go tonight Hermione, and enjoy it.' he leaned back and winked at her blushing face. He gave her another kiss on the cheek and stood back so Ginny could say goodbye.

'Congratulations again Ron, and when you see what Hermione has on under her gown, you will lose it big brother,' she smirked at him then gave him a kiss and a hug, then went to Hermione and hugged her and spoke very softly in her ear. 'Hermione, when Ron see's what you are wearing under that, well let's just say, that you probably won't make it to the bed.' she smiled as Hermione blushed bright red. She went over to Harry and put her arms around him.

Everyone waved goodbye to the happy couple and went back to eating or dancing. Liam came over to Harry.

'Harry, I wondered if you wanted to finish this last set with us, play a couple of the song we rehearsed.'

'Sure, that sounds like fun,' he turned to Ginny. 'You don't mind do you?'

'Of course not, go have fun.' she smiled and he gave her a quick kiss and headed for the stage with Liam.

For the next half hour or so it turned into a concert with Harry playing some rock songs, the crowd was standing near the stage cheering, and then Harry decided to sing one more song for Ginny to finish off for the night. He put his guitar down, went down and grabbed Ginny hand and pulled her up on stage with him, and started singing to just to her.

A week later, Harry woke up and looked over at Ginny, still sleeping. He gave her a gently kiss on the shoulder and got out of bed and dressed. He headed down the stairs for breakfast.

'Morning, mum and dad.'

'Morning,' they both replied.

'Breakfast Harry?' asked Molly.

'Thanks mum, do you know what time Hermione and Ron will be back today?'

'That said before lunch, but you never know, I'll expect them when they walk through the door.' Arthur said.

Harry nodded and concentrated on his breakfast, he heard footsteps coming down the stairs and turned. Ginny had woken and decided to join them.

'Morning, mum and dad,' she said looking at them then went to sit next to Harry.

'Morning Ginny,' said her parents.

'Morning you,' she said to Harry leaning into him and giving him a kiss.

'Morning beautiful,' he smiled at his wife. 'What do you want to do today, we only have two more days before we head to Hogwarts.'

'No plans really, I thought we could just hanging around her, not doing anything, cause once we get to Hogwarts were both going to be very busy.'

'Sounds good to me, and Hermione and Ron will be back sometime today, so they will probably want to relax as well, with Hermione at Hogwarts and Ron starting at the shop, they will need a couple of days too.'

They sat there talking with Ginny's parents for a while, then Harry and Ginny decided to walk down to the pond. They knew the weather wasn't warm enough to swim, but they didn't care. They put a blanket down and instantly lay down and started snogging. They pulled apart and Ginny looked into Harry's eyes.

'We're not going to be able to do it down at the lake are we Harry?' she smiled sadly.

'No, I don't think it will look good if one of the professors is snogging a student.' he smirked. 'But I like the idea of not only snogging but shagging this student, especially if that student is in her uniform and my wife.'

Ginny laughed raising her eyebrows. 'Kinky Harry, now I will have to come up with something as well.'

Harry laughed and pulled her back down and starting kissing her again. They stayed like that for a long time before they came up for air, enjoying the solitude and being together, when they heard footsteps approaching. They turned expecting that it might be Ginny's mum but it turned out to be Ron and Hermione.

'Hey, you're back,' said Harry as they both sat up.

'Got back a few minutes ago, mum said you'd be down here,' said Ron sitting down on the blanket and pulled Hermione down on his lap making her giggled.

Harry and Ginny smiled knowing what they had been doing and seem to have enjoyed it as well. 'You two look cosy, been having fun have we?' Ginny said smiling at her brother and sister-in-law.

They both blushed. 'That is none of your business little sis.'

Harry and Ginny smiled at Hermione and Ron. 'Seriously, did you two enjoy yourselves?' Harry asked.

'Yes we did, it was very nice,' replied Hermione, not giving anything away.

'Are we all ready to be off in two day's time?' Harry said.

'Well, it's going to be strange being a professor at Hogwarts instead of a student, but I'm looking forward to it. When we go to the first staff meeting, I'll get everything I need.' said Hermione, then she looked at Ginny.' What are you doing to do on the first day we're all there, Harry and I will be in meetings most of the morning getting everything organized, so I've heard anyway.'

'I'm just going too settled into our room, maybe go for a walk around the grounds, you know.'

'Well, I'll find you as soon as I'm done, I don't want to be away from you any longer than necessary Mrs. Potter.' he leant down closer to Ginny's ear. 'I want to talk to Ron for a bit okay.' Ginny nodded, Harry turned to Ron. 'Hey Ron, take a walk with me,' he said. Ron looked at Harry then to Hermione.

'Do you mind 'Mione?' he asked.

'Of course not, go with Harry, I'll talk to Ginny.' Ron kissed Hermione very passionately, which surprised Harry and Ginny. Ron got up and him and Harry walked off.

'So, Hermione, how was it?' Ginny said raising her eyebrows.

Hermione blushed. 'It was wonderful Ginny, it really was, I mean of course it hurt at bit the first time, but after that,' she smiled. 'and Ginny, you were right about when Ron saw that lingerie, we didn't make it to the bed.' she blushed again and giggled. 'I was a bit embarrassed when I took my dress off, but seeing the look on Ron's face, I instantly got over that and…well, I got very hot.' she giggled again.

'That's wonderful Hermione, and it is wonderful, I tell you Hermione Harry and me can hardly keep our hands off each other, even though we can control ourselves now, but we still want each other and Harry is so inventive with his hands,' this time Ginny blushed.

'Really?' Hermione said, smiling, all Ginny did was nod.

They talked for a while not just about sex but about going to Hogwarts and where Hermione and Ron were going live, both enjoying having a sister to talk to.

Ron and Harry were walking towards the house when Harry stopped and turned to Ron. 'Ron, I just wanted to ask you about whether you are going to stay with Hermione at Hogwarts.'

'Yeah, I am Harry, I spoke with Minerva and she said I can have the fireplace in our quarters connected to the new store in Hogsmeade, so it won't be a problem.

'What about after, have you decided whether you're going to build or buy a house?'

'Well Hermione wants to build, she wants to design the house herself, were still working on where at the moment. Where we were for the honeymoon was nice, and I think I want to be surrounded in woods. We still have a lot to talk about though before we decide.

'Well that's what I wanted to mention to you actually. When Ginny and I looked over the land we owned and you saw the one we picked, but we have another piece of land out that way and it's surrounded in woods. It's in Godric's Hollow but not close to us, more on the outskirts of the town. If you wanted to you could look at it and if you liked it, you could build there.'

'That is great Harry, I'll talk to Hermione and we'll work out a time to go look at it. Thanks Harry.'

'Not a problem, Ron, let's get back to our wives.' he smiled as he and Ron started walking back toward the pond.

The four of them had decided to go look at the other piece of land Harry and Ginny owned the next morning. When they had finished breakfast, the four of them left, and decided to meet in the square, as Hermione knew where it was and also knew of the deserted lane they will apparate too. So Ginny hugged Harry and he spun and Ron put his arms around Hermione and she spun. They arrived within seconds of each other in a secluded lane and walked to the square.

'It's up this way, it's a bit of a walk, but not too far,' Harry said and the four of them started off. As they got nearer to the war memorial in the centre, Ginny stopped.

She stood staring at it. Harry realised that Ginny had never seen it before, they never came near the square when they were here. Harry gripped her tighter smiling down at her. Ron looked at Ginny, seeing the shocked look on her face and the tears in her eyes.

'Ginny, what is it?' Ginny didn't answer, but Hermione tapped Ron and pointed at the memorial. His mouth hung open as he realised what he was seeing. 'This is you and your parents Harry.'

'Yeah, it is. Are you okay sweetheart?'

She nodded, but didn't say anything, tears were rolling down her eyes. 'I never knew, I never saw this, Harry?'

'When we were here, I just didn't think about it. I was so happy being with you, looking at where we were going to build our home. I'm sorry Gin I should have shown you.'

'Don't be sorry Harry, it was just a shock, seeing you as a baby and you're parents.'

'Come on, let's go and show Hermione and Ron the piece of land?'

The foursome got back to the Burrow early in the afternoon. Hermione and Ron had fallen in love with the land and the town, and told Harry they would buy the land from him. He didn't want to take any money from them, so they compromised. Harry agreed only if it was donate to the Fred Weasley scholarship fund they had set up, it was not like Harry needed the money, they agreed.

Once they went in and saw Molly and Arthur, who was home early from work, the four of them went back down to the pond, they knew they all had to pack, because they were taking a lot more than they usually do, having their own living quarters. The four of them were taking all of their personal effects, and Harry also was sending Fawkes there as well.

The four of them had an enjoyable afternoon down by the pond, knowing it was the last time they will probably be here for a long time. They went in when they heard Molly call them for dinner, she had asked Bill, Fleur, George, and Percy to come to dinner as it was their last night. They all enjoyed being together knowing that they didn't know when it would happen again.

The following morning Harry woke and as usual before Ginny woke, they had spent most of the night making love, knowing that the next few days at least would be very hectic, Harry getting settled in to his duties as a teacher and Ginny doing her studies. Harry got up and took a shower, got dressed and headed down to the kitchen.

'Morning mum and dad,' Harry said.

'Morning Harry,' said Arthur.'

'Morning Harry, are you all packed?' Molly asked a little sadly

'Yeah we are, we finished last night, and I'm going to send everything after breakfast, along with Fawkes.' he knew Molly wasn't looking forward to them all leaving, but knew she'd be fine. She nodded and put a plate of food down in front of Harry. 'Thanks mum,' said Harry.

'So Harry, are you all ready to become the new defence teacher?'

'Yeah I am, I have spoken to Minerva and she helped me with planning my classes, so I'm pretty confident now.'

'Morning mum and dad,' Ginny, Hermione and Ron said together. Harry smiled at the three of them.

'Morning,' said Arthur and Molly also said together. Molly bustled around putting plates down in front of the other three.

They all ate, talking to Molly and Arthur, sounding very excited about going back to Hogwarts, and Ron to start with George at the shop. When they had finished and knew it was getting near the time to leave, Harry and Hermione went up to each of their rooms to send their stuff to Hogwarts.

When Harry stepped into his bedroom, he walked over to the trunks and sent them off to Hogwarts. Minerva had said to send them to the defence class room as that will be close to Harry and Ginny's room. He walked over to Fawkes.

'Well, Fawkes, you ready to head back to Hogwarts?' he asked the beautiful red bird. Fawkes rubbed his head along Harry's arm and nodded, then burst into flames and disappeared. Harry waved his hand and sent his perch to Hogwarts as well. He looked around the room, making sure they haven't left anything. When he was satisfied, he walked out the door closing it behind him and made his way back down the stairs.

The four of them all went to Molly and Arthur and hugged them. Molly was already in tears, as they finished hugging her.

'I'm going to miss you all so much, please write and let me know how everything is,' she said looking at the four of them. They all nodded and walked hand in hand out the door towards the Burrow's wards. They looked at each other nodded and all four apparated to Hogsmeade. When they arrived, Hermione turned to Ron and Harry and Ginny walked a little away to give them some privacy.

'I'll miss you, Ron.' said Hermione hugging him tightly.

'I know, I will too, but I'll be there in time for dinner, then you can show me our room.' he bent his head and kissed her passionately and also for a very long time. When they pulled apart, Hermione ran her hand down his cheek, gave him a quick peck, turned and walked away before Ron saw the tears in her eyes.

Hermione joined Harry and Ginny, and Harry put an arm around her shoulders, and the three of them started too walked up to Hogwarts. Just before they turned a bend, all three looked back at Ron and waved, he waved back, and then blew a kiss to Hermione. When they started walking again, the three of them were getting very excited as they neared the castle gates. Minerva had told them the spell used on the gates and Harry waved his hand and the gates opened, and the three of them entered the grounds then sealed the gates behind them.

'It's like coming home in a way,' Harry said, looking excited but also a little apprehensive. The last time he was here was for the battle, Ginny felt what Harry was feeling and she hugged him tighter.

'Are you alright sweetheart?'

'Yeah, I'm okay, it's just this is the first time I've been back since…' he couldn't finish as was suddenly choked up.

Ginny stopped him walking and turned him to face her. 'It's okay Harry, there's no Voldemort, no death eaters, no more violence, just teachers and students.' he nodded to her, then he grabbed her fiercely and started kissing her hungrily. Hermione stood looking at Harry and wondering if he was going to be alright when they actually got into the castle. She smiled seeing Harry kissing Ginny, knowing that Ginny was his strength and with Ginny by his side, he will get through anything.

Harry and Ginny pulled apart, and turned to Hermione. 'Sorry Hermione, I didn't mean to lose it like that.'

'Not a problem Harry, I'm a little scared of the memories as well, as I'm sure Ginny is too, so don't think about it. We survived, were married to the ones we love and were happy, that's all that matters.' Harry nodded. 'Come on, let's get inside.' Hermione said and the three of them started walking again.

They walked up the steps and through the main door, looking around before heading into the great hall. Mr. Filch stood just inside.

'Good day, Professor Weasley, Professor Potter, Mrs. Potter. Professor McGonagall is waiting for you at the staff table.' he said not looking happy about having to be polite to the three of them.

Harry smirked. 'Thank you Mr. Filch.' he said and walked off with his wife and his sister-in-law. The headed for the staff table and stopped in front of it.

'Welcome, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, why don't you all sit down and have something to eat, Ginny normally of course you'd be at the Gryffindor table, but for today you can sit here with Harry.' Minerva said smiling at Ginny.

'Thank you professor.,' Ginny replied calling her professor again now that she was back to being a student, at least for this year anyway. The three of them took the empty seats, but didn't eat. They all got themselves a cup of tea. They all chatted with the other staff, and catching up with what everyone had been doing.

When they were done, Minerva waved Mr. Filch over. 'Mr. Filch, could you please show Professor Weasley and Professor Potter and his wife to their quarters please?'

'Yes ma'am.' he said and looked towards Harry, Ginny and Hermione.

'Harry, Hermione, I will meet you in my office in an hour, so go get settled in and I'll see you then.' they nodded and turned to Mr. Filch.

'Follow me, please Professor Weasley, Professor Potter, Mrs. Potter.' he walked off and Harry, Ginny and Hermione followed him. They walked up a couple of flights of stairs, and down a corridor. They stopped in front of a door.

'This is your quarters Professor Weasley, you and your husband are the only one's allowed in unless you invite them in.'

'Thank you Mr. Filch.' Hermione turned to Harry and Ginny.

'I'll be here waiting for you in an hour Hermione, okay.'

'This way please,' Mr. Filch said to Harry and Ginny. They followed him up two more flights and along another corridor and stopped at a door. 'Your quarters Professor, Mrs. Potter, and the same goes for your quarters, no one is allowed to enter unless either of you invite them in.'

'Thank you Mr. Filch.' Harry said, Filch nodded turned and walked away. Harry looked back at Ginny, took her hand and they walked into their quarters.

When they entered they saw their trunks, and Fawkes sitting on his perch. Harry walked over and patted Fawkes on the back.

'Welcome home Fawkes,' he turned back to Ginny and she was looking at Harry with fire in her eyes. He walked over to her and picked her up and carried her into the bedroom and towards their bed. He put Ginny down and took her face in his hands and starting kissing her, very gently at first, then he couldn't help it, their kisses became very passionate. They pulled apart and started taking their clothes off. When they were both naked, they grabbed each other again and Harry let them fall down on the bed. Their hands were all over each other and they were kissing fiercely, desperately, and hungrily. Harry reached down with one hand between Ginny's legs, and Ginny did the same, grasping Harry. Their hands moved and fondled each other until Harry couldn't take any more, he lay down and pulled Ginny on top of him, Ginny lowered herself onto him and they both started moving together, their momentum building up. They moaned as their movements got faster and faster. Harry watched Ginny's face as her body started to shudder, just as his body shuddered as well. When they finished, Ginny collapsed on top of Harry, both panting. They stayed there for a few minutes, getting their breathing under control, then Ginny lifted herself off of Harry and lay next to him, cuddling into him.

After a few minutes Harry leant up on his elbow, 'You know we were supposed to be unpacking, I've got to get back to Minerva's office very soon and I'll have to go have a shower first as well.'

'It was worth it, besides, I'll start unpacking while you're gone, then I might take a walk round the grounds.' she leaned in again and kissed him. 'So you go have your shower and I'll start unpacking, and if you come back and I'm not here, you'll just have to come find me.'

'Are you sure, I mean you can leave it and I'll help after dinner.'

'I'm sure, go, have a shower, and I'll start.' she got up off the bed and dressed. Harry walked into the other room off the bedroom and found a spacious shower stall and a huge bath, that gave him ideas.

He came out of the bathroom and saw Ginny unpacking their clothes, 'Ginny you should see the bathroom, there's enough room for us both in the shower and the tub.' he walked up behind her and grabbed her around the waist and pulled her up against him. She twisted in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck.

'We might just have to try one of them out tonight,' she smiled up at him and then kissed him. 'You better dress and get going Harry, I'll see you later.' Harry kissed her, dressed, kissed her again then left.

Harry walked down two flights of stairs and went to Hermione's door. He knocked and she opened it straight away.

'Hi, I was just making my way to the door when you knocked. Come on, we'll better get going.' Harry nodded and they walked off heading towards Minerva's office. When they got there, they knocked.

'Come in,' Minerva's voice said. Harry and Hermione walked in. 'Oh Harry, Hermione, good, let's go sit down and have a cup of tea, while we go over everything for tomorrow.' The three of them made their way to the sofa and sat. Minerva poured them all tea and turned to them.

'Are you all settled in?'

'Yes, thank you Minerva,' said Hermione, all Harry did was nod so not to give himself away.

'That's good. Now, first order of business, Harry I would like you to be head of Gryffindor house, as I believe the students will respect and look up to you.'

'Of course Minerva, anything I can do.'

'Thank you Harry, that will free me up for other matters, now, because of what you did Harry, and of course you Hermione and Ron, you will be a curiosity for the students, they will probably ask lots of question about the battle and of course about you being hit by the killing curse. Now I think it would be fine to answer some of their questions, but try not to let it go on more than the first class, and do not give away too much detail, as a lot of what happened will be in the new revised books in the library.' she saw that this news surprised both Harry and Hermione. 'Yes, magic around our books automatically picks up important moments that has occurred within the wizarding world. So if you just give basic answers, then they should be satisfied and go look up the rest in the books and that way you can get to teaching, instead of just answering questions. That is if you feel comfortable.'

'Fine, Minerva, I hope your wrong though, but if I get questioned I will try to give just the right amount to satisfy them.' Harry said wincing a little, then looked to Hermione who nodded.

'Okay next, Hermione as you know you will be teaching only the three lower years so that will leave you with some extra time, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind helping in ancient runes, you were excellent in that class and I think your knowledge would greatly aide our students.'

'I would like that Minerva, but I haven't got any classes prepared for ancient runes.'

'I expected that, so just to start you off, we've prepared a few lessons for you.' she handed Hermione some parchment. Hermione studied it and then smiled.

'This is great Minerva thank you.'

'Right now as you know, Professor Flitwick brought in the new students for sorting last year, but he has told me that he would rather not do it if I could find someone else, I was hoping you might that you might take over this year Hermione?'

'Yes that will be fine, I remembered when you took me, so I think I can handle it.'

'Now, as the students arrive tomorrow, as you know, will be just before dinner, so tomorrow morning we will go over the schedules of your classes with all the others professors, but there is one more thing I want to bring up with you both. Well, I spoke with Kingsley, and he is planning with my help, a memorial to be held here on the one year anniversary of the battle of Hogwarts,' she paused for a moment before telling them the rest. 'Kingsley also informed me that there will be awards presented on the day,' she paused again. 'For you Harry, and you Hermione and Ron,' Harry grimaced at the thought, 'but there will be awards presented to some others as well. Harry I know that you do not like being thanked for anything, and you are very modest, but you must understand how important this is to the wizarding world, what you did, apart from finishing off Voldemort, you also sacrificed yourself to bring an end of the war, luckily you survived, so I'm asking you to please just handle it for this one day.'

'Alright Minerva, and you're right, I don't like that type of attention, but I will be there.'

'Thank you Harry. Now before we finish up, is there anything you would like to discuss?'

'Yes Minerva there is, Hermione and Ron bought some land that I owned but I refused to take the money, so we compromised, we would like it to go to the Fred Weasley scholarship fund. We had the land valued, so with the two million galleons we have already added to the fund we would like to add another four hundred thousand galleons to it as well.'

'That is again very generous of you Harry, I know you told me when you set up the fund that you were very wealthy and that you could afford it, and I really do appreciate it. In regards to that, I sent information to all students and future students, informing them all about the fund and stating the requirements to receive the funds, and as you requested, no one but me knows who set up the fund. As for Helen Briston, her mother has applied and Helen will be attending Hogwarts again.'

Harry's face broke into a huge smile. 'That's wonderful news, I'm so pleased.'

'Yes that is great news,' Hermione said as she beamed at Harry.

'Well if that's all, I suggest you both go and enjoy the peace and quiet because as I'm sure you are aware, from tomorrow this place will become a mad house,' she laughed when she noticed Harry and Hermione's faces, knowing that they certainly knew what Hogwarts would be like from tomorrow. 'So go enjoy and I will see you at dinner.' they all stood up and Harry and Hermione left, as Minerva went back to her desk, very satisfied with her new teachers. It is going to be an interesting year, she thought to herself.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen

Harry and Ginny both woke early the following morning. 'Well Harry, this is your first day as a professor, how are you feeling?' she was lying in his arms looking up at him.

'I'm actually okay and looking forward to it, and I know what Minerva said, that I'll will be a bit of a curiosity for a while, but that should die down after a day or two, when they get used to seeing me around. You know, you will probably be questioned as well.'

'Why would you say that, Harry?'

'Well, you lead the resistance, and fought in the battle, and,' he smirked at her, 'you happen to be married to the very famous and good looking Harry Potter.' he started laughing at the look on Ginny's face. She leaned over him, and just as Harry thought she was going to kiss him, she tickled him instead. He grabbed her hands forcing them behind her back to stop her, she winced and stopped moving.

'Ginny, what is it?' he asked very worried about her as he saw the look on her face.

Ginny forced a smile onto her face, 'Nothing Harry, really, I'm just still a bit tired. I might go have a shower.' she leapt out of bed and went straight to the bathroom.

Harry frowned, he knew that wasn't it. He could feel what she was feeling, she felt scared, but didn't want to tell him what she was scared about. He was very worried and confused, normally Ginny would tell him anything, but this time she wouldn't. Maybe he should talk to Hermione, she might know what Ginny is frightened of.

Ginny stood in the shower crying, hoping Harry didn't come in. She knew he had felt her emotions and he was probably going to ask her about it again, but maybe if she could get herself under control, he might leave it alone at least for now. She stood there taking deep breathes until she calmed down, then started washing herself. When she finished, she dried off wrapped a towel around herself and went back into the bedroom, to get dressed. She saw Harry and smiled.

'That certainly helped wake me up, now why don't you have a shower and then we'll go down to breakfast.' she said as cheerful as possible.

'Yeah, that's a good idea, I'll be out in a moment,' Harry said walking to the bathroom. There was something definitely wrong, Ginny never bothered with a towel when it was just them, this time she did. He was going to have find out what this was all about, but she was trying to act happy and normal, so he thought he will leave it for now. He got out and dried then walked back into the bedroom. Ginny was sitting next to Fawkes patting him. Harry got himself dressed in casual clothes for now, as the students wouldn't be arriving for a while yet.

'Ready to go down for breakfast, sweetheart?' Harry asked.

'Yep and I'm starving, come on.' she grabbed his hand and they left the room. As they walked Harry let go of her hand and put his arm around Ginny, and pulled her close. They continued down the stairs and into the great hall. They saw Hermione and Ron sitting at the table, they walked over to them and sat with them.

'Morning, everyone.' Harry said smiling.

'Morning,' Ginny said as well.

'Morning,' everyone at the table replied.

Minerva turned to Ginny, 'Yes Ginny you may sit, but from tonight, you and Ron will have to sit at the Gryffindor table.' They both nodded, then everyone started on their breakfast, and talking.

'You ready Hermione, last few hours then your Professor Weasley.' Harry said smiling.

'Yes I am. I can't wait actually. How about you, before you become Professor Potter.'

'Yeah I'm the same, I looking forward to it. How's everything at the shop Ron, settling in?'

'Yeah, George was taking me through everything yesterday, then we started stocking the shelves, putting up advertisements for the new products. It's going great, and really enjoying it.'

'That's great Ron, we'll visit when you open.' Ginny said smiling at her brother.

When they finished, Hermione walked Ron out, telling Minerva that she will be back in a few moments. Minerva nodded to her then turned to Harry.

'Are you feeling okay Harry, ready to face the students?'

'Yes Minerva, like I said to Ron, I'm actually looking forward to it.'

'That's good Harry, now we'll be starting the staff meeting in about fifteen minutes, it should take about two hours, so why don't you walk Ginny out and I'll see you then.' she said smiling at the couple. They nodded and got up, Harry put his arm around Ginny and they walked out of the great hall. Ginny directed them through the main doors and out into the grounds.

When they reached the bottom of the steps, Harry stopped, and pulled Ginny into his arms, holding her very tightly trying to relay his feelings of love, and letting her know that he was always here for her. She felt the love from Harry and knew he could feel her love as well, but he also could feel that she was still anxious about something.

He pulled out of the hug and took her face in his hands and started kissing her very gently but passionately. They stayed that way for a long time, until they heard a cough behind them. They broke apart and saw Hagrid smiling at them.

'Hi Hagrid, sorry I didn't get to see you yesterday when I arrived, just got too busy.' Harry said.

'Not a problem 'Harry, hi Ginny,'

'Hi Hagrid, how are you?'

'Me, I'm grand, just grand, and you two look very happy, anyway got to get in to the meeting, see you there Harry.'

'I better get in as well, Gin. Are you going to be alright until I find you?'

'I'll be fine Harry, go on. I'm just going to walk around this morning, while it's still so quiet. How about we go for a fly later, before there are too many students here?'

'That sounds like a great idea. Do you want to get our brooms and I'll meet you there, or do you want me to get them?'

'I'll get them, meet me there after the meeting,' she leaned into Harry again and kissed him then let him go and watched as he walked back into the castle. Ginny waited until she was sure he was in the great hall, then went back to the rooms and got her and Harry's brooms. She headed back down and out of the castle making her way to the quidditch pitch. She placed Harry's broom near the changing rooms and grabbed her broom and took off. She flew high then low, loving the feeling of flying. She flew over the grounds then back to the quidditch pitch. Her mind kept wandering over what happened this morning, and as she was thinking she started flying faster and faster around the pitch, trying to exhaust the feelings away before Harry turned up.

Harry had finished his first staff meeting, he and Hermione got up and both walked out of the great hall. When they were out of ear shot of everyone, Harry stopped and turned to Hermione.

'Hermione, I need to ask you something,'

'Alright Harry, what is it?'

'Well, something strange happened this morning, Ginny and I was lying in bed, talking and joking around. She started tickling me and I grabbed her arms and put them behind her back to stop her. She stopped moving, and I could feel that she was scared, do you know anything about why she would react like that?' Harry stared at Hermione noticing that she was biting her lip. She knew, but didn't want to tell him.

'I'm sorry Harry, I promised Ginny that I wouldn't say anything, I have to go, sorry,' and before Harry could say or do anything, she was gone.

'What in the name of merlin was going on,' He shook his head, trying to clear his mind but he was thinking about what Hermione did and didn't say. He did not want to upset Ginny, not when the rest of the students would be arriving in a few hours. He decided to drop it, if she wanted to tell him she would, but he hoped she would sooner rather than later. He arrived at the pitch and saw Ginny up very high flying very face around the pitch. He looked around and saw his broom near the changing room, he walked over picked it up and took off after her.

Ginny noticed Harry coming up fast towards her, she put on a big smile, and sent feelings of happiness and love to him. He smiled at her a he got closer, she slowed and Harry was beside her, they were flying slowly around as Harry bent and kissed her.

'Hi beautiful, having fun I see.'

'Yeah, it's been great up here, I flew over the grounds then around the pitch, waiting for you.' She gave Harry a wicked grin, then said. 'Catch me if you can,' and she took off before Harry realised what she said.

He took off after her, they zigzagged around the stands over the walls and around the grounds, every time Harry got close Ginny put a spurt of speed. After about an hour he finally caught up to her, and grabbed her around the waist. They were both laughing as they slowly sank towards the ground. They flew lower and lower and found themselves landing on the other side of the lake from the castle. The moment their feet hit the ground, Ginny dropped her broom and grabbed Harry around the neck and pulled him towards her.

'I love you Mr. Potter.'

'I love you too Mrs. Potter. And I want you, right now.' he planted his lips on her, snogging her fiercely. They sank to the ground wrapped in each other's arms.

'Harry, we can't, not here, what if someone comes this way?'

'No one will see us or hear us, watch,' he waved his hand and cast some charms, then looked back at Ginny smiling.

'What did you do?'

'I put up some of the charms I used when I was away with Hermione and Ron. Now take me wife.' he looked wickedly.

'As ordered husband,' she said and started undoing his pants, reaching her hand slowly down, until she could feel his arousal. She grasped him as he fell back groaning, then she leaned over him and kissed him very passionately. They both started groping at each other's clothes, ripping them off. Harry transfigured his cloak into a blanket for their little rendezvous and flipped her over onto it on her back. He lay between her legs while he kissed her. Ginny's hand holding his backside, wriggling and moaning, she was driving Harry crazy, his hardness growing. He lifted slightly and entered her, moving very slowly, never taking his eyes off of her. They moved together as Ginny wrapped her legs around Harry's waist, and he flipped them over again, Harry on his back, Ginny sitting on top of him. Her movements were becoming faster and faster, as Harry's hand held her breasts, she threw her head back calling his name. Harry groaned in pleasure as he gripped her harder, matching her movements. With one final thrust, they both released, moaning and shuddering. Ginny fell onto Harry's chest, panting and he wrapped her arms around him.

As their breathing returned to normal, Ginny sat back up but stayed sitting on top of Harry. She looked into his eyes, smiling.

'That my sweet Harry, was very hot, knowing were out on the grounds of Hogwarts. I used to fantasize about you grabbing me and just doing it here somewhere on the grounds. I used to have lots of fantasies about being with you all over this place.' she smiled wickedly.

'Really, you're going to have to tell me some of them and we can try them out, then I might tell you some of mine. But right now I think we had better get dressed and go in and shower. They Hogwarts express will be here soon.' he pulled her down again and kissed her. She slowly lifted herself off of him and started dressing, as Harry did the same. Harry transfigured his cloak back and waving his hand at it, gave it a bit of a clean and put it back on. He removed the charms, then wrapped his arms around Ginny again. 'I really love you Ginny, and I will be here for you always.'

'I know you will Harry and I love you too,' she cuddled into him holding him tightly. They finally pulled apart gave each other another kiss, grabbed their brooms and flew back towards the castle. They landed near the steps, and took each other's hands walking inside to change and get ready to meet the students.

Ginny had put her Hogwarts robes on after her shower, and was waiting for Harry from taking his shower. He walked out and started putting his new robes on. He had bought a range of different types, but the one he was wearing for the first feast of the term, were an emerald green, long and flowing. Ginny had picked them liking the way they brought out his eyes, with his new glasses that were frameless, so you could hardly tell he had any glasses on at all.

As Harry finished dressing and straightened up and turned to her. 'Harry, your hair, you have it all tied back.'

'Yeah, well it was getting really long, but I didn't want it cut, and wanted to make a good first impression, so I tied it all up, what do you think.'

'I think it looks wonderful, but Harry you do realise you can see you're scar?'

'Yeah, well, I thought everyone knows it's there anyway, and if people get used to seeing it, it might stop being a source of curiosity, do you think it will?'

'It might take a while, but eventually, yeah, and your new robes look really good. Well come on Professor Potter, we better get down. The students will be arriving soon, and when everyone sees you, it's going to cause quite an uproar of talk and staring, can you handle that?'

'No problem Gin, I know there will be talk and probably criticism as well, but I'm expecting that. Will you be alright sitting back at the Gryffindor table, I know it's going to feel strange to me, not having you beside me.'

'Yep, but I'll be sitting right at the end nearest to the staff table, so I won't be too far, so come on, let's go get settled.' she gave him a quick kiss and they left the room, heading down towards the great hall. As they entered, they saw most of the other staff already there, Harry walked Ginny to her table, bent and gave her a quick kiss then walked over to the join the rest of the staff, and he sat down next to Minerva. Ron had walked in not long after and sat down opposite Ginny, he gave Harry a waved then started talking to his sister.

'You ready Harry?' Minerva asked.

'Yep, I'm ready,' Harry said giving her a smile.

'You do realise that everyone is going to be staring at you sitting up here.'

'I know, especially since Kingsley never released it to the wizarding world about our appointments, there is going to be a lot of surprised faces and even thought I don't like it much, I've gotten pretty used to be stared at and talked about, so I'll handle it.

'Good for you Harry, well it won't be long now as the students are already making their way here.'

Harry glanced over at Ginny giving her a smile and a wink. He heard the first lot of noise coming from outside the doors, he shrugged his shoulder at Ginny then looked back at the doors.

Students were making their way towards their tables, talking excitedly, looking around the room. They all looked excited to be back. A few glanced towards the staff table, looked away, then spun back staring at Harry.

Here we go, Harry thought.

'That didn't take long, did it,' whispered Minerva to Harry. He smiled as he nodded.

As the great hall filled to capacity, the talk got louder, and Harry heard his name mentioned quite a few times. When the last of the students took their seats, Minerva looked over at all of them, with her stern look she gives all students. The doors to the great hall opened again, and Hermione led the first years and also the first years that couldn't come year before.

All the students, glanced at Hermione as she passed, then back to Harry, starting to realise what was going on. Talk started rising again, until they saw the look on Minerva's face, and everyone fell silent again.

Hermione read the names and all the new students were sorted, she took the stool and sorting hat into a room behind the staff table and sat down next to Harry. All the students were staring at them, as Minerva stood up.

'Welcome back to Hogwarts, I know that last year was disrupted and there will be a few changes this year, but we'll get into that after the feast. Now everyone, enjoy.' she said and sat back down. The voices in the hall started rising again as the students ate.

Harry looked over and saw Ginny talking with some of her friends, they had her left hand, and realised she was married, then all of her friends looked towards Harry.

'Hermione, look over at Ginny, she must have told them who she married.' he decided to acknowledge what Ginny had told them, so he looked at Ginny winking at her. She smiled and blew him a kiss.

'Harry will you behave, you are a professor now, remember.' she couldn't help it she laughed at him.

'I know, but that doesn't mean I can't have some fun.' as all the students talked with friends, got through their dinner then dessert they all knew that the headmistress would be making announcements very soon, and they kept glancing towards the staff table.

Minerva glanced at Harry, nodded and stood up. She waited a couple of minutes until the room fell silent. 'I have a few announcements to make. Now as I said earlier, due to the disruption of last year, we have a lot more students here than is normal. We have decided to have two teachers for most subjects. The first, second and third years will have one teacher for all their studies, and the fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh years will have another, apart from defence against the dark arts which will have just the one teacher. Now as for our new professors, I would like you to give a warm welcome, to the professor taking the younger students for transfiguration, history of magic and ancient runes, welcome Professor Weasley.

Hermione stood up and gave a slight nod. There was a loud round of applause and whispers regarding her name, everyone knew her as Hermione Granger, and then they all realised she must have married Ron, when eyes turned from Hermione to Ron. Hermione sat back down, looking slightly flushed.

Minerva held her hands up to quiet the noise. 'Our other new professor, who will be taking part time for the younger students in charms, and full time defence against the dark arts for all students, please give a warm welcome to Professor Potter.' it took a whole second then the place exploded with applaud, Harry stood and gave a nod, smiling sheepishly around at everyone, then he sat, looking over at Ginny. He gave her a smile, and a shrug as the cheers and applaud didn't look like it was going to stop.

Minerva held her hands up again. 'Many of you have known Professor Potter and Professor Weasley as students and friends, I must remind you all that from this moment on, there are professors and must be addressed accordingly.' Minerva looked over at Ginny then back to Harry. 'There will be one student who will be exempt from calling Professor Potter by his professional name. And that will be his wife, who is a student here. She will be the only one allowed to call him by his name.' all students looked around trying to work out who was Harry Potters wife, there had been rumours regarding Harry's marriage but nothing was ever released to the public. Minerva realised she was going to have to mention who this person was. 'Just to ease everyone curiosity in regards to who this person is, I will ask her to please stand up.' she looked over at Ginny and nodded.

Ginny stood and there was applause, some shocked and even some envious looks from some of the female students. Ginny looked around then back to Harry and gave him a smile, then sat back down.

'I mention this to you so you know that the rules regarding personal relations between a professor and student does not apply in this case, as they were married before Professor Potter was approached for this job. I also have spoken with Minister Shacklebolt, and we have put some new rules forward and they are: any person who talks about bringing dark wizards back, or contacting death eaters, also any student caught mentioning the word mudblood will be expelled immediately. There is no room in this school for such talk or any persons who wish to associate with dark magic. There will be no exceptions to this rule.' she glanced at the Slytherin table for a few seconds, looking very stern. She noticed that some didn't look too happy about the new rules, but she didn't care. They were not going to allow what had taken place to happen again. 'Now as the rest of the announcements, students are not permitted to walk the corridors or grounds at night, and the forbidden forest is out of bounds to all students. Anyone wishing to try out for their house quidditch teams, give your names to your head of house. Ravenclaws head is Professor Flitwick, Slytherin's is Professor Slughorn and Hufflepuff's is Professor Sprout, as for Gryffindor, I will no longer have that role. The new head of house will be Professor Potter, so anyone in Gryffindor needing help or want to put their names down for the team will need to speak with him, and of course most of you know that Professor Potter was a great quidditch player and team captain when he was a student here, so he will be able to help with that as well. Now I believe that is all, so I want you all off to bed so you can be fresh for your first day tomorrow. Off you go.' she sat back down.

'Sorry about that Harry, but I thought it might be a good idea if the students knew about you and Ginny, in case they see you together.'

'That's fine Minerva, and it will make it a lot easier, and thank you for allowing Ginny to call me by my name, I wasn't looking forward to hearing my wife address me as Professor Potter.' he grimaced at the thought. Just then Ron and Ginny made their way to the staff table. Ginny walked around to Harry and sat on his lap, and Harry wrapped his arms around her, a few students looked back and saw them, smiling. 'Hi Ron, how's everything going?'

'Great, but busy, it's taking time getting the new shop set up, but it should be done very soon.'

'Sorry to interrupt Mr. Weasley, but I need to speak with Harry.' she turned to Harry, 'Would you be so kind as to go to Gryffindor tower, and just let the students know that they can come to you, if you tell them personally I think it will make them feel more comfortable around you Harry.'

'Sure, no problem Minerva, I'll head up in just a moment.' she smiled and got up, nodding to them all and headed out of the great hall.

Harry had a thought. 'Ginny why don't you come with me, so they can get used to seeing us together, and I won't feel so nervous as well.'

'Okay, let's go and get it over with.' Harry and Ginny turned to Ron and Hermione. 'Well see you in the morning.' Harry and Ginny walked hand in hand through the corridors and up the stairs towards Gryffindor tower. As they past student, they all stared and whispered about their new professor and his wife. 'We knew we'd be a source of curiosity but did you see some of the looks I was receiving from most of the female students?'

'No, I wasn't paying attention to anyone but you, why, what sort of looks were they giving you?'

'Envious, I think that most of them have a crush on you Harry,' she laughed at the shocked look on Harry's face. She leaned in closer to his ear. 'And I must say, I don't blame them, you look absolutely hot right now.' she pecked him on the cheek as there were too many students still around them to do any more.

Harry leaned in to Ginny. 'Behave yourself Mrs. Potter, at least until we get back to our room.' he smiled. They had reached the portrait of the fat lady.

'Greetings Professor Potter, Mrs. Potter, normally I would ask for a password but as you are now the new head of house, I do not require one, please go in.'

Harry and Ginny nodded to the fat lady then she swung open. They stepped through and the whole room went silent. Harry gave Ginny a look then turned back to the room.

'Good evening everyone, I just thought I would come see you all to let you know that my office will be open if any of you need to talk or if you have any problems.' before Harry could continue, some spoke up.

'Is it true you're married to Ginny, Professor Potter?'

Harry smiled as he looked at the girl in the back. 'What is your name?'

'I'm Grace Kilman, Sir,' she looked a little embarrassed and flushed pink at being looked at directly by Harry.

'Well Miss Kilman, the answer to that is yes, Ginny is my wife.' the whispered started up and Harry turned to Ginny and spoke quietly to her. 'You might have to get used to be questioned about us, try and not give too much private information away.' he smirked at her. He turned back to his students. 'Now as most of you know, my office is behind the defence against the dark arts classroom. I will be in there most afternoons before dinner, so feel free to come to me if you need to. Well that will be all. I'll see you all in class.' he gave them a smile then he and Ginny left and walked back towards their quarters. As soon as they got inside Harry turned to Ginny.

'Well that went better than I thought.'

'Yes, I really thought we were going to be bombarded with questions like I was at the table tonight.' Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him towards her. 'I'm glad Professor McGonagall gave me permission to call you Harry,' she looked wickedly at Harry, 'But as a student I was looking forward to shagging the new professor.

'Well that is something I think I can do for my favourite student.' he picked her up and led her into the bedroom. They spent an enjoyable few hours making love, before falling asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

Harry woke with Ginny cuddled up to him, he looked at his watch. It was still early, so he decided to have a shower before waking her. He walked into the bathroom and stepped into the shower cubicle. He stood there with his eyes closed letting the water flow down his body. He felt her before she touched him, he smiled and opened his eyes and Ginny was standing in the shower with him. She started kissing his chest, his nipples then worked her way down.

'Hmmm, that's nice Gin,' he closed his eyes again, enjoying the sensation she was sending through his body. He was getting very aroused. Then she closed her mouth over him, 'Oh merlin Ginny, mmm, what you do to me,' he stood there panting heavily taking everything she offered. He leaned against the shower wall not wanting Ginny to stop but also wanting to be inside her. He felt like he was going to explode, but she didn't stop. 'Ginny I can't hold…hold on much longer…please.' he groaned, she pulled her mouth away, and looked up at him.

'Don't hold it my sweet, let it go,' and she placed her mouth back around him, her tongue flicker him from inside her mouth.

He groaned as he flattened his hands against the wall, not sure what she really wanted but he was losing his control, he tried to hold on, and was reaching for her, but she just kept on going.

'Ginny, my Ginny, oh, oh, Gin, Gin, I…can't…hold…on,' he groaned as he's body shuddered against her mouth. He closed his eyes in exhilaration as his shuddering body subsided. She then stood up, smiling at him as his eyes opened, looking at her. He wrapped his arms around her holding her tightly against him. His head buried in her hair by her neck. 'I…oh merlin…Gin,' and his body started to shake.

Ginny pulled away and looked at him, he had tears running down his face. She leaned in and kissed each eye. 'Why the tears sweetheart?' she asked as he pulled her back to him, holding him.

He was taking deep breaths before he answered. 'I don't know, that was so…wonderful, you are very surprising.' he said taking more deep breaths, 'But I wanted to please you too.'

'You did Harry, oh you did. I enjoyed it just as much as you did.' then she smiled wickedly and said. 'And I wanted you to have something to think about in class when all you're little female fans start fawning over you.' she laughed at his look.

'Well you certainly achieved that, that is going to be going through my thoughts all day, how am I supposed to concentrate on teaching now?'

'You'll think of something,' and she stepped out of the shower, dried off and stood against the counter, still naked and watching him.

Harry saw the look on her face, she had enjoyed making him loose control and she also knew he would be thinking about it all day, he decided she needed a little of that herself. He stepped out of the shower, not even bothering to dry himself and walked over to her. He grabbed her around the waist and lifted her and sat her on the counter. He looked into her eyes, as his hands opened her legs. He kept his eyes on her as he slowly knelt down in front of her. He could see the anticipation on her face as her breath came in short pants.

'My turn to give you something to think about when you're sitting in class.' he smiled and lowered his mouth, covering her as his tongue slipped inside, probing then his tongue pulled out and started flicking his tongue against her.

'Oh Harry, don't stop, don't…stop.' she leant back against the mirror gripping the sides of the bathroom counter. 'Hmmm, please, Harry.' she was writhing under his mouth as his tongue flicked faster and faster and then he inserted a finger into her at the same time and her moans got louder.

He moved his finger around inside her and could feel her insides contract with what he was doing. He was making himself aroused at the same time, but he didn't care, he was enjoying the feeling he was giving to Ginny.

'Oh, merlin, Harry I can't hold…it, I'm….' her hold body shuddered as her climax overtook her. He slipped his finger out and stood up between her legs and looked into her eyes, he placed his finger inside his mouth tasting her. He watched her as she was watching him. He pulled his finger out of his mouth very slowly as he entered her. He brought her forward to meet him, gripping her backside as he thrust into her. They kept their eyes on each other, watching their every expression as their momentum built up, both groaning with pleasure, until they both came together.

They stayed holding each other for a long time, before Harry pulled back and out of her. 'I really don't want to leave Ginny, but I'm going to have to. I'm supposed to be in the great hall by now supervising the students until classes start.' he looked a little sad as he moved away and got himself dressed. Ginny had hoped down and got herself dressed as well.

'I know Harry, I'll come down with you, you have given me quite an appetite,' she smiled then turned back to the mirror to fix her hair.

'I know, I'm hungry too,' Harry said then he combed his wet hair and tightly tied it, then they dressed. 'Come on, we better move.' he gave Ginny another kiss then they left their quarters, hand in hand.

When they reached the doors, they saw Ron just leaving. 'Hey, sorry I missed you at breakfast Ron, off to the shop are you?'

'Yeah, Harry, I have to get started early today, if we get everything done we should be able to open in a few days.'

'That's great, let us know and we'll come in to see you, and say hi to George for us.'

'Yeah I will, see ya Harry, Ginny.'

Harry looked at Ginny, they smiled and walked into the great hall. Harry spotted someone, he leaned down to Ginny and whispered in her ear. 'Come with me over to the Ravenclaw table, Helen is there,' she nodded and they walked off still holding hands.

Harry walked up behind the girl. 'Miss Briston, it's nice to see that you have returned,' Harry said to Helen smiling at her.

She jumped and turned around. 'Oh Professor Potter, Mrs. Potter, yes I was able to return, I'm so thankful for the scholarship that has been set up. How are you and Mrs. Potter doing?'

'Were fine, thank you. Well I'll see you in class.' they smiled again and walked off. As he was leaving, all the people around Helen, all asked how she knew him. She said that he and his wife had come into the café where she worked during the break. He smiled when she didn't tell anyone about the house he was building. He walked Ginny over to her table, gave her a quick kiss and walked up to the staff table and sat down next to Minerva.

'Sorry I'm a bit late Minerva,' he smiled, hoping she wouldn't ask what kept him.

'That's perfectly all right Harry, are you ready for you first class this morning, it'll be pretty easy for you as it's the third years, and you excelled in defence in that year as I recall.'

'I'm all set Minerva, nervous but actually a little excited.' he started putting food on his plate as Hermione sat down. 'Morning Hermione.'

Morning Harry, morning Minerva,'

'Morning Hermione, I was just asking Harry if he was ready for his first class, how about you, are you all ready?'

'Yes, I have everything planned so I'm ready.'

They all sat eating breakfast, watching the students, making sure everything was alright. Not long after Harry stood up.

'I'm off to set up for my first lesson, I'll see you later. He walked over to Ginny, and everyone around her got very quiet and staring at Harry. 'Gin I'll see you at break, okay.' as she nodded he thought why not. He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss, winking and walking away. Talk broke out around the whole hall, most of the students had been watching Harry and Ginny when he kissed her. Harry walked into his classroom, picked up his notes, studying what he had planned for their first lesson.

He heard a very gentle knock on the door, he looked up and saw a bunch of kids standing there looking very nervous.

'Come in,' he stood up moved to the front of his desk and smiled as his class moved in and took their seats. 'Good morning.'

'Good morning, Professor Potter,' all the kids replied.

'Before we start, I would like to find out all your names.' he smiled gently at all of them, he could see they were all nervous and he also noticed that they were staring at his scar. 'Now I'm going point to each of you, I just want you to state your name, alright?'

He waited until they all nodded. 'Good, I'll start with you,' he pointed at a girl in front, with long black hair.

He went round the classroom pointing at each, noting which house each was in when they said their names. 'Thank you, now I hope you won't mind if I might forget some of your names next time we meet.' he smiled again. 'Is there anything you would like to know before we get started?' A boy from Gryffindor in the back timidly put his hand up. 'Yes Steven, what is your questions?'

'Did you…did you really get hit by the…killing curse again, Sir?'

Harry knew this was going to be one of the questions. 'Yes I did,' he pointed to his chest. 'As I'm sure you all know,' he pointed to his forehead, 'this is the first one when I was a baby.' a girl in Ravenclaw put her hand up. 'Yes, Samantha, you have a question?'

'Do you have another scar like the one on your forehead Sir?'

'Yes, it's exactly the same, just a little bigger.' a girl from Slytherin had put her hand up. 'Yes Katherine, what is your question?'

'Why didn't you give yourself up earlier before so many people were killed.' she said with a smug look on her face.

Most of the glass gasped at her looking very angry. Some of them started shouting at her.

Harry put his hands to quiet everyone. 'Settle down, settle down,' he had to raise his voice, he took a deep breath then looked over at the girl. 'As I'm sure you are all aware, I did give myself up to Voldemort,' they all gasped. 'You do not have to be afraid of a name, or Voldemort anymore. As I was saying, I did give myself up and as to why I didn't earlier, I still had a few things to do before I could face Voldemort.'

'And what were they?' the girl asked rudely,

'That is not really anyone's business except mine, and you will address me as Professor or Sir, that will be five points from Slytherin, next time you might remember that Katherine,' he said still smiling but seething inside. He had expected some hard questions but that took him by surprise.

'Is there any other questions?' Harry asked. A boy from Ravenclaw in front put his hand up. 'Yes, Morton, what is your question?'

'Did it hurt Professor, when you got hit?'

'Well let me tell you about the killing curse and why it's one of the unforgivable curse. When it hits you, it's instant, you die instantly, so you don't get time to feel anything, so no it did not hurt.'

'Even when you woke up Professor?' Morton couldn't help himself.

'When I woke up, yes I felt the pain in my chest.' he smiled at Norton. No one else put their hand up so he decided to start his first lesson. 'Now as you know this is defence against the dark arts, I will teach you how to defend yourselves against spells, and also how to cast spells. The first one I want to teach you in the disarming charm, which I have used with great success. Now will you all take out your wands, and stand over to the side, please.' he pointed to one side of the class, and he waved his wand and sent all the desk to the other.

He walked over to stand in front of his class. 'Morton will you come here and help me demonstrate the spell please?' Morton walked over and stood where Harry pointed. 'Now do you know how to do the disarming charm?' Morton shook his head. 'Okay, then, because you don't know it I will perform the spell, I want you to put you wand out like the way I'm holding mine. Good now normally we could be duelling when I performed this spell, but for now I will just show you.' he looked at the nervous face of Morton and smiled. 'You ready?' the boy nodded again. 'Okay, ready, expelliarmus,' Harry flicked his wand and Morton's wand flew out of his hand straight towards Harry and he snatched it out of the air. He walked over to Norton and gave him back his wand.

'You can see the way I move my wand, is there anyone else who wants to see how it's performed,' almost everyone put up their hands, everyone, except for the Slytherin's, Harry wasn't surprised at this. 'Mary, why don't you come up, thank you Morton you can go back now.' as Morton went to join his classmates, Mary came forward looking very scared. 'There's nothing to be scared about, you will be safe in this classroom,' he smiled at her and she seemed to relax a little. 'Everyone please watch my wand movements, okay, put you wand out Mary, that's good, now you ready,' she nodded. 'Ready, expelliarmus.' and as the same as Morton, Mary's wand flew out of her hand and Harry caught it.

'Wow, that felt strange Sir,' said Mary.

'Yes, it can feel a bit strange, you wand had no choice but to leave you hand, no matter how hard you gripped it. Thank you Mary, you can go back now.' Harry had put all the students through the same exercise, the Slytherin's weren't very cooperative but the look Harry was giving them, they did as they were told.

'Alright we're almost out of time, so I would like you to read up on the disarming charm and summarise it for me with two rolls of parchment, that will be all, you may leave.' the class picked up their bags and left talking excitedly.

Harry's other classes mostly went the same way that day, he had them introduce themselves, let them ask some questions, then starting performing spells with the students depending on their age and what they have already learned, most seemed to enjoy his classes, and Harry thought he did well. But he never realised how tired he would be just teaching classes, he was going to need to pace himself more. He went into his office and did some paperwork, he didn't know how long he had stayed there, because he was concentrating on his writing when he heard a knock on his door, he waved his hand opening the door as he looked up.

'Yes Helen, you wanted to speak to me,' Harry thought this was a bit strange as she was in Ravenclaw.

'Yes Professor, may I come in?'

'Of course, please have a seat.' he pointed to the chair, then looked at Helen. 'What can I do for you?'

'I was kind of hoping I could ask you something,' she said looking a little embarrassed.

'You can ask anything, but I might not be able to answer, but I will not lie.'

'Well, remember when I met you in Godric's Hollow,' Harry nodded to her. 'I told you that I might not be able to come back,' Harry nodded again, 'You gave me a tip, a very large tip, I wanted to thank you for that.'

'You don't have to thank me Helen, I just wanted to do something so you could finish your education, that's all.'

'Well, that's what I wanted to ask you about. Not long after my mother got a note from Hogwarts, from Professor McGonagall about the scholarship, and it got me thinking, and what I wanted to ask was,' she hesitated, 'I wanted to know if you set up that scholarship Professor?'

'Would it matter if it was me?'

Helen thought for a moment before answering. 'I suppose not, but I'm not one for taking money from people, I would prefer to work for it, it's was just something I needed to know Professor.'

'Then my answer is…yes, but it was not just me, my wife and Professor Weasley and her husband, as well as some others also helped me start the fund, but I would ask you please to keep it to yourself. I really don't want people to know.'

'Of course Professor, I won't tell anyone, I promise. I just want you to know that when I start work I'm going to pay you back.'

'Helen, you don't need to, that's what this fund was set up for, to help people who had suffered because of the war. It is not charity, not at all. I've seen so much suffering because of it and it's something I could do, I can't end people's suffering, but I can help them move on with their lives and start fresh. Now I know how you feel, well not really, but my friend Ron, whenever I tried to pay for things for him, or trying to give him something, he always said he was going to pay me back. I will tell you what I told Ron, I don't need it Helen,' he was a bit uncomfortable but he wanted her to understand. 'I'm going to tell you something, but I would like to keep it between just us, can you do that?'

'Yes Professor, of course.'

Harry nodded. 'I inherited a lot of money from my parents and my godfather. I happen to be very wealthy, I don't need the money. So please, don't pay it back, just think of it as a helping hand until you can help yourself.'

'I thank you for your honesty Professor Potter, I can't promise not to pay it back, but I will think about what you said.'

'Alright Helen, I will accept that.'

'I'll leave you to your work Professor. Thank you again.'

'Anytime Helen, feel free to come to me anytime, I know I'm not your head of house, but you can speak to me if you want to. Now it's almost dinner time, I think I'll leave my work till tomorrow, I'm a bit hungry, why don't you walk down to the great hall with me. I mean we are going to be neighbours one day.' he smiled at Helen. She smiled and nodded and they both left the office. They walked down corridors and stairs, Harry asking her all sorts of things about her life in Godric's Hollow. To Harry it sounds like she loves the place and she told him that sometimes she would walk through his land to get to the beach in the warmer weather. She seemed a little embarrassed about that. They noticed they were being stared at by some of the other students, neither of them seem to care as they walked into the great hall and Harry led Helen to the Ravenclaw table.

'Well Helen, it was nice talking to you, and please consider what I said.' she nodded and went over to Ginny. He bent down and whispered to her. 'I need to talk to after dinner, as soon as you finish get my attention, okay?' he asked and she nodded. He gave her a peck on the cheek and headed for the staff table.

As everyone sat eating dinner, Harry was distracted by what Helen had said. Staying with Ron for so long, he understood how she felt, sort of anyway. But he really hoped she would take his advice and accept it. He was eating but he couldn't say what he had. Minerva had noticed Harry's distraction.

'Harry,' when he didn't look up she tried again. 'Harry, can you hear me?' Harry jerked and looked over at Minerva.

'Sorry Minerva, did you want something.'

'Is everything alright Harry, you seem very distracted. Nothing happened today in class did it?'

'No Minerva, I just have something on my mind that's all, and classes went very well, well with most of the students, some of the Slytherin's don't seem too eager about me teaching them, but I think I had them understanding me by the end of the lessons. That look you used to give us, well I tried it on them and it works.'

'Well I was expecting some problems with some of the Slytherin's, as long as you think you can handle it I'll leave it to you then,' Harry nodded then went back to his thoughts, not really paying attention to anything, when Ginny tapped his shoulder.

'Harry, Harry,' she tapped him again.

He looked up seeing Ginny. 'Oh I'm sorry Ginny, I was so into my thoughts I didn't hear you.'

'I can see that, do you want to go now and you can tell me what the problem is.'

He took Ginny's hand and they walked out of the hall with everyone watching them. When they reached the room, Ginny's saw that Harry hadn't noticed, she opened the door and led him inside.

'Harry, what is it, you are so distracted you didn't notice we were back here. What's up?'

'It's Helen, she came to me after classes wanting to know if I was the one who set up the fund, I finally decided to tell her the truth, and she is determined to pay me back. I've tried talking her out of it, she said that she would think about what I said but couldn't promise that she would never pay it back.'

'You can only try Harry, if she is determined to pay the gold back, then there's nothing you can do.' Ginny sat on top of him, stroking his face. She pulled his head forward so he was looking at her. 'Why are you really worried about this Harry?'

'One of the reasons I didn't want anyone to know, I didn't want people to feel in debt to me, now Helen does. I even told her about the inheritance hoping once she realised how well off I am she would change her mind. I just don't know what to do Ginny, I really don't.'

'Do you want me to have a word with her Harry? Maybe she might listen to me if I explain how I never had anything my whole life, and also being a student, she might listen to me.'

Harry looked at Ginny, and he smiled. 'Would you Gin.' Ginny nodded and bent down and kissed him. 'Thanks, what would I do without you.'

'You will never find out my love, now, I know that there is still something on your mind, I feel it, come on, give, what's up?'

'I've had an idea for a while, I've just been trying to work things out first before I mentioned it to you, but since I spoke to Helen, I really want to do it.'

'Do what Harry, what idea?'

'I want to put on a benefit concert and the proceeds will go to the fund, we could raise a lot more money that could last for years. I thought if using me as a headline, I could get plenty of people who would come and hear me singing, I could probably get the Phoenix Flames to back me up. What do you think?' Ginny stared at him for the longest time, tears started falling down her cheeks, she couldn't say anything. 'Ginny, it's okay, don't cry sweetheart.' he pulled her into a tight hug.

'You would do that, Harry, you would put yourself out there?' she leaned in and kissed him passionately for the longest time. 'Harry that is the most brilliant idea I've ever heard.' she kissed him again on the lips then started kissing him all over the face. Harry laughed. 'You have the sweetest heart I've ever known. You know this will start people talking about you again, will you be alright for that?'

'For something like this, yes, and just think, we could raise a lot of money. Do you want to help me plan it? Once I can get together some plans I can present them to Minerva, I was hoping to hold it here at Hogwarts, because this is where the battle took place and where it ended, I thought it was appropriate.'

'That's a really good idea, and I have a feeling if we plan this right and present it right, she won't be able to refuse.' Ginny kissed him again but this time she put more of herself into it, letting him know that she wanted more, which he got the message straight away. When they finished making love, they got up and went to bed, talking for hours about the benefit and how they will plan everything, before falling asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen

For the next few weeks Harry and Ginny spent most night in their quarters putting together their plans to present to Minerva. They had thought of ideas, changing their minds a dozen times until they had the perfect plan.

'Do you think it's good Gin? I mean it's taken us a long time, I think we covered everything.' Harry said still looking worried.

'Yes Harry, it's brilliant. I don't think she could refuse once we lay this out for her.' she smiled at Harry knowing he was putting a lot into this and he really wanted it to work.

'Well I sent a message to her about meeting with us tomorrow, she said to be in her office at 11 in the morning, being Saturday, it will give us the time we need to discuss everything. Alright there's one thing left to do Ginny, what about how much will people pay to come see me sing? If it was a famous singer we could probably charge a lot, but just for me, I'm not sure I'm worth that much.'

'You are worth more than a lot Harry, please don't worry.' she kissed him then said. 'And remember you are famous, you might not be known as a singer, but you're the famous Harry Potter, I think people will be lining up to see you.'

'Thanks for saying that Gin, that makes me feel loads better,' he said sarcastically, then he smiled at her, 'I know I'm a big curiosity for some people, but that has been slowly dying down lately.' he sat thinking for a minute. 'Okay, what will the charge be?'

'Well, I've been trying to think as an outsider, trying to see from someone else's point of view. What would you say to 500 galleons each?'

Harry sat thinking for a while. 'That sounds like a lot but what we are trying to do it's needed. What if when we present it to Minerva and we get her input?'

'Yeah, okay and now about how many tickets will we sell, because I think once word of this gets out and who is going to be the main attraction, as in you sweetheart, everyone will want tickets and I don't think that will work,' she laughed, 'We need a number.'

'Right, well, when the yule ball was on, and only fourth years and up were allowed to come, there was still around five hundred people, and I think we could get more in comfortably. So what about if we put an expansion charm on the great hall and have the number at five thousand, what do you think?'

'That I think would be achievable, I just hope Professor McGonagall goes for it, but the more we raise the better I think.'

They discuss their plans for another few hours then when to bed, they were both exhausted. Between their plan and Ginny's homework, and Harry work as well, they both haven't had a lot of time. So as soon as Harry cuddled up to Ginny, they both fell asleep instantly.

The next morning, Harry and Ginny decided to have breakfast in their quarters, so they could continue discussing their plans before they presented it to Minerva. They finished breakfast, showered and they headed up to Minerva's office. When they got to the door, Ginny turned to Harry and gave him a very passionate kiss.

'For luck,' she said and Harry knocked.

'Come in Harry, Ginny.' Minerva answered.

Harry and Ginny walked in and Minerva pointed to the sofa. 'I'll be right with you.' she said finishing off writing something at her desk. Harry and Ginny went over to the sofa and sat.

Minerva got up and sat on the other sofa facing them, she had a pot of tea ready for them. She looked at Harry and Ginny.

'Now you said you wanted to discuss something with me about a proposal of some kind, is that right?'

'Yes, Minerva,' Harry took a deep breath, spread his parchments over the table and launched into his proposal. When he was finished, Harry sat back and waited.

Minerva looked over the parchment for the longest time, and Harry was getting very nervous, Ginny gripped his hand giving it a squeeze. Minerva finally looked up at Harry.

'You came up with this idea Harry?' she looked at him in amazement.

'Yes, Minerva, Ginny and I have been working on it for a few weeks now, so we could present it to you with all the facts.'

Minerva looked at both of them, then back at the parchment. 'This is a wonderful idea Harry, really amazing.' she looked at Harry smiling then her face changed. 'Harry you do realise that are you putting yourself out there for everyone to stare at, I thought you didn't like to be in the spotlight?'

'I don't, but for this, I'm willing to do whatever I have to, I think it's worth it. When I sing, I get lost in the music, don't really notice that people are staring at me.' Harry said looking at Minerva and then Ginny, who was smiling at him, and gave him a nod.

'I will agree to this Harry, but I'm not sure about you also paying for the food for everyone,'

'I want to Minerva, I don't want any funds coming from Hogwarts, so I want to do this, and remember I can afford it.'

Minerva sat looking at Harry for the longest time. 'All I can say Harry is, thank you, this will raise quite a bit, and will keep the fund going for years to come.' she smiled at him. 'You can start making your plans, and I will contact Kingsley about some aurors for the night. There shouldn't be a problem, but I like to be prepared, and the Daily Prophet to have an announcement of the benefit fund raising concert printed in the following days paper, and naming you who will be leading the entertainment. You do realise that some of the students might not want to go home for the Christmas holidays when they hear what's happening on New Year's Eve.'

'I realise that and if they want to I think they should be allowed to attend, and that's another reason why I want to do this, it was a student who made my decision to go ahead with this.'

'How do you mean?' she asked looking quizzical at him.

'Well, Helen Briston came to me asking if it was I who set up the fund, she had worked it out. I explained why I did it, and she wanted to pay me back, I tried to talk her out of it, so I thought if she saw other people willing to put money into the fund, and not just me it might just change her mind. The reason I never wanted anyone to know is for that reason, I didn't want people to think that they owed me, I just wanted to help the people who suffered, that's all.'

'Yes, I can understand that. Well we've all got a lot of work to do, do you need anything from me?'

'No Minerva, just what you said about contacting Kingsley and the Daily Prophet. I suppose we might have to have a reporter here that night along with a photographer as well, but in no uncertain terms I do not want Rita Skeeter to be that reporter.' Harry scowled.

'I will take care of that, but if she is one of the people who buys a ticket, then we can't stop her from coming I'm afraid.'

'Yes I know, but as long as she is kept away from Ginny and me, if she wants to come, then she will have to pay just like everyone else. Speaking of buying a ticket, Ginny and I had come up with a figure on the amount we should charge everyone, but we'd like your advice on that.' he pointed to the parchment, showing Minerva the amount.

'I think this is perfect, it's not too high, this is a fair amount and work that with the five thousand paying guest, your scholarship fund will increase considerably. I think it's about time the rest of the wizarding world helps for a change.' they spoke for another hour, working out the wording for the announcement of the benefit, they wanted it to sound just right that it will get people interested.

'Harry there is one thing I'm concerned about, this benefit will go most of the night, what do you think about adding another band to play, someone known that can take over for you and the Phoenix Flame's to take a break. You will all need to eat as well and since you are already putting yourself out there maybe we could use your fame Harry and mingle with the guests, explain about what the funds of the benefit goes to. Hearing that from you might just make some of the guests dip into their pockets a little further.'

Harry sat thinking for a while, yes it will be a long night, and with the Phoenix Flame's backing him, they would need a break too. 'Yes I think that will work very well, but I don't know any famous or well-known bands, how will I contact them?'

'Not a problem Harry, Kingsley can set up a meeting between you and whoever you choose, then you just need to explain about what the benefit fund is and that they will be donating their time for the evening. Once the meeting has taken place and the other band agrees, then we will contact the Daily Prophet. Do you have a band in mind?'

'Well, the songs I sing are from the muggle world, from the time I found out I was a wizard, I never really had a chance to listen to the wizard wireless, so I don't really know any and it would have to be a wizarding band.' he sat thinking when Ginny turned to him.

'Harry, what about the Weird Sisters?' she said looking at Harry.

'Yeah, I mean I have heard of them, they are famous,' Harry turned to Minerva, 'What do you think Minerva, the Weird Sisters?'

'Yes, even though I don't really listen to their music, they are very well know. If that's who you want, then I'll contact Kingsley and get him to set up a meeting, where would you like to meet. I really don't think it should be here, if the students know, they won't make it to a meeting.'

'I suppose Kingsley could set up somewhere at the ministry, could you talk to him about that as well?'

'Very well, now I can't think of anything else, I will contact Kingsley and we can talk again after I've spoken with him. Why don't you two go enjoy yourselves for a while, and I can see that you have both put in a lot of your time into organising this, you deserve a break.' she smiled at the couple.

'Thank you Minerva, for everything.' Harry said standing up with Ginny, Minerva stood as well.

Minerva walked over to Harry and gave him a hug, then did the same to Ginny. 'It is I who should thank you Harry and you Ginny. Now go, get some rest. I'll let you know about the meeting.' she turned her back on them and made her way to her desk.

Harry and Ginny left the office, as they closed the door, Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's neck, pulling him in for a well deserve passionate snog.

When they broke apart, Harry looked into Ginny's eyes. 'What was that for?' he was smiling.

'For just being you, now come on let's go outside for a while.' Harry took her hand and they walked down the stairs and out into the grounds. They walked to their favourite spot near the lake and they were partially hidden from the students.

Harry sat down against a tree and Ginny sat between his legs leaning against him and he wrapped his arms around her. They sat there for a while not saying anything, just being together with nothing to do but hold each other.

'This is nice sweetheart, I've missed just being able to sit here with you.' Ginny said as she snuggled into him more.

'Yeah, I have too, but do you realise that we are being watched.'

'Yep, I noticed, don't' let it worry you Harry, Minerva told all the students that they will see us together, so let's just enjoy ourselves for a while.'

'Okay, I'm with you there,' Harry said, he then starting singing softly to Ginny.

His voice seemed to have drifted to some of the students and a few of them had wandered over, not too close, but close enough to stand and listen to their professor. When he finished his song, he was about to lean down and kiss Ginny, when he heard people clapping behind them. He twisted around, seeing about 50 students standing there. Harry flushed with embarrassment.

Helen walked over being one of the students watching. 'Professor Potter, that was beautiful, I never knew you could sing.'

'Thanks Helen, yes I do sing,' he looked at Ginny and smiled, giving her a raised eyebrow then turned back to Helen. 'I normally only sing to Ginny.'

'Mrs. Potter, you are a very lucky woman, and let me tell you, that there are a lot of girls here wishing they were you at the moment, and I think that after hearing the way Professor Potter sang to you, that there will be a lot more.

Harry's embarrassment got worse and Ginny laughed. 'Thanks Helen, and you can call me Ginny, I'm just a student just like you, and yes I have seen the looks my husband gets from some of the girls, but I'm sorry to say but he's taken.' she then turned and kissed Harry in front of everyone, they heard whistles and a lot of "ah's", they pulled back from the kiss and Ginny turned back to Helen. 'Helen if you're not doing anything right now, will you take a walk with me? I'd like to talk to you about something.'

'I'd like that Mrs….Ginny,' she smiled.

Ginny turned back to Harry, 'I won't be long,' she gave him a wink, 'Will you still be here when I get back.' he nodded. 'Okay, I see you soon.' Ginny and Helen walked off towards the quidditch pitch. Harry leant back against the tree, looking out at the lake. He heard footsteps approach, and saw Samantha and Steven standing there, looking a little nervous.

'Hi kids, is there something you wanted,' Harry leant away from the tree, looking at his students. They looked at each other then back to Harry.

'We were wondering…ah Professor, if we could hear you sing some more.' Samantha said with excited eyes.

Harry thought for a moment, 'Okay then, why don't I just summon my guitar and I do a couple of songs for you. He pulled his wand and waved it, within a few minutes his guitar had flow straight to Harry. 'Why don't you sit down.' he smiled at them, and as they did a few more students wandered over and sat down as well.

Harry started playing his guitar then started singing. He was lost to the music, closing his eyes while he sang. While he played a lot more students and some teachers had wandered over listening to Harry. When he finished he opened his eyes to see that a huge crowd was there now and all applauding.

'Thanks,' he said and blushed.

'Could you do one more Professor Potter?' as Steven said this everyone murmuring yes please. He looked up and saw Ginny walking towards them.

'Okay, just one more.' as he started singing he was looking at Ginny, singing only for her. While he sang she had slowly walked over to stand in front of him, as he got toward the end of the song, he stood, put his guitar down and took Ginny's face in his hands as he sang the last few words of the song looking into her eyes, then he leaned down to her and kissed her very gently. As he finished his kiss he looked around and saw that all the girls had tears in their eyes and some of the boys even looked moved, but what surprised Harry was Minerva, Pomona, and Poppy. They were also standing there and had tears in her eyes. Minerva nodded to Harry, then turned to the students.

'Well I think we should leave Professor Potter be now, go on off with you.' she said but you could hear the emotions in her voice.

As all the students walked away, Harry looked at Minerva. 'Sorry about that Minerva, I usually don't act like that around the students, but…' he looked at Ginny with loving eyes.

'It's quite understandable Harry, but your students seem to have enjoyed it especially the girls, and after listening to you again I think the benefit will be a great success.' she nodded to them and walked away.

Harry turned back to Ginny, and saw the look in her eyes. 'Let's go to our room, Harry.' he nodded, picked up his guitar, took Ginny's hand and they both walked back to the castle and up to their quarters.

As soon as the door closed Harry dropped his guitar and grabbed Ginny, picking her up and taking her into the bedroom, he stood her next to the bed, and started kissing her passionately. They were taking their clothes off while snogging, leaving each other's mouths only long enough to pull shirts and jumpers over their heads, or bending to take their shoes off, then straight back to snogging again. Ginny pulled back and took Harry's hand and they both laid down, Harry lay on top of Ginny and started kissing her again. Their hands wandered as they both were losing control fast. They had both been so busy lately that it had been a while since they made love, and they were going to take advantage while that had it.

When they had finished, they stayed cuddling each other. Harry leaned up on his elbow, looking down at Ginny. 'I love you so much Ginny,' he could feel his emotions getting the better of him as he looked at her. His love for Ginny overwhelmed him sometimes and he just let go, like now, and had tears running down his cheeks.

Ginny could feel Harry's feelings of love, she took his face in her hands, 'I love you, Harry, always, never doubt that,' she pulled his head down and kissed him again. When they pulled apart, they decided to have a shower, then got dressed.

While they were dressing, Harry turned to Ginny. 'Gin, you know I've been thinking about Hermione, we really have spent a lot of time with her lately. Why don't we try and get together with her more, of course not when Ron is here, because they will probably just want to be by themselves, but through the week, maybe a couple of times a week after dinner, we could come back here and just spend time with her.

'Yeah, I've been feeling very guilty about that myself, why don't we talking to her tomorrow evening after Ron leaves, because she will definitely want to be with him as much as possible.' they finished dressing and left their room, walking down the corridors.

A couple of students had walked over and told Harry how much they liked his singing. Ginny turned to him. 'See Harry, you're a star, and Professor McGonagall is right, the benefit will be a hit.' she hugged him as they walked towards the doors to the great hall. Harry walked Ginny to her seat at the Gryffindor table, gave her a quick kiss and walked to his seat at the staff table. Harry didn't see Hermione or Ron anywhere and suspected that they were up in their room.

As Harry ate, he and Minerva talked more about the benefit. 'I spoke with Kingsley, he loved your idea Harry and has set up a meeting with the Weird Sisters for next Saturday, will that work for you?'

'Yes, thank you Minerva, I'm going to contact Liam tomorrow,' Minerva had a questioning look on her face. 'Sorry, that's the lead singer of the Phoenix Flames.' she nodded to him so he continued. 'I'm going to let him know about the benefit and see if they can back me again, we will have to work out some times for us to rehearse together, because, instead of just a couple of songs, we are going to have to do a lot more.'

'Well we could work that for either a Friday night or Saturday night, work out a schedule so you don't need to do any duties on one of those nights, that will give you time?'

'That sounds great, thanks, when I speak with him, I'll let you know.

'I've been meaning to speak with you about something else Harry, it's been a few weeks now, how have you settled into teaching?'

'There going good, Minerva, the students have finally stopped asking questions about Voldemort and the battle, now they are just learning what they need, and I'm really enjoying it. When you first offered me the job I wasn't sure I would be able to do it, but now I love it and think I'm pretty good at it as we.'

'I'm glad you are enjoying teaching Harry, Albus said you'd be a natural, and I must say that, the reports I've received all say the same thing Harry, you make a very good teacher, the students respect you, listen to you and have excelled in their lessons. I'm very proud of you.'

'Thanks Minerva,' Harry said smiling. They fell silent, and Harry looked over at Ginny, watching as she talked with a couple of her friends, as he watched her, he could feel his body heating up again, she turned, she must have felt it. She smiled then turned back to her friends said something, got up and walked over to him.

'Would you like to take a walk with me Mr. Potter?' Ginny smiled.

'Yes I would Mrs. Potter.' he turned to Minerva, 'I'll see you tomorrow Minerva, good night.'

'Good night Harry, Ginny.' she smiled as they walked away, she was thinking the same thing everyone else was thinking whenever they saw Harry and Ginny together, they were very much in love.

Harry and Ginny walked out of the great hall and Harry was turning towards the stairs to go to their room, when Ginny tugged his hand.

'This way Harry, I want to show you something first.' he nodded and walked out with Ginny. She lead them towards the quidditch stadium and walked onto the pitch. As soon as they entered, Ginny pushed Harry up against the wall and starting kissing him fiercely. She had her hands at his pants, undoing them, then she slid her hand down inside and gripped him.

'Hmmm, Ginny,' Harry groaned as he felt himself growing, and decided to do the same to her. He reached down under her skirt and slipped his hands inside her knickers. He loved feeling her, moving his fingers, making her groan and her legs go weak. He moved his finger in, playing and feeling the inside of her, and it was making him hotter. Ginny was groaning very loudly and her hand had started moving along his shaft, which almost made Harry's legs give out. Harry stopped kissing Ginny, breathing heavily. 'Ginny please, if you keep going I'm not…going to be able to…oh, merlin Gin, do it, I just don't care, anymore, I want you now, now…' they were panting heavily and kissing again, then Harry said. 'But Gin I need…to put up the charms, but you're making it very difficult to…to concentrate,' she moaned as her hand kept moving. 'Okay, I hope….I can do this,' he waved his hand and felt the shiver around them, the charms worked.

While Ginny and Harry were groping and feeling each other up someone had walked onto the pitch from another opening, she was feeling very confused about her feelings for him, and knew nothing could come from it, but it didn't stop her from hoping. As she stood there in her thoughts, she heard a noise. She looked up and saw two people a little ways away from where she stood. When she got a better look she saw that it was Professor Potter and his wife, and she also saw what they were doing. She couldn't help herself, she stood there watching, fantasizing about him doing that to her, and she could feel her body react, then she heard Harry speak, he was breathing heavily, and telling her he wanted her now, then they disappeared right in front of her eyes. She decided to leave, she walked out of the stadium with tears in her eyes, remembering the look he had given her that afternoon, and wanted him to look at her that way. She went back to the castle and up to bed.

Ginny and Harry was still playing and kissing, when Harry pulled away from the kiss and lowered her skirt and knickers, she kicked them off and Harry picked her up spun her around so her back was to the wall and entered her hard and fast as he started kissing her again and they started to move together. They were lost in each other and knew that these feelings for each other were not going to stop, ever.

As the benefit approached, the talk about Harry performing had escalated. Just about all the students had decided to stay over Christmas. All the tickets had sold in one day, and people who had missed out keep offering to pay more if they can get a ticket. Harry and the Phoenix Flames had rehearsed for a couple of hours almost every Friday evening. Harry thought they had sounded good. The Weird Sisters had agreed instantly to perform alongside Harry at the benefit.

Tomorrow it was Christmas, and Harry and Ginny were going to the Burrow for Christmas dinner, along with Hermione and Ron, and they were all looking forward to it. Now they were on a break, Harry had started to get nervous about the benefit, before the break he was just too busy to think about it, and now he realised that it will be the most people he had ever performed in front of.

'Harry you will be fine, but if you feel yourself getting nervous, just look over at me, you said that's what you did at our wedding.'

'Yeah I did, Gin. I was really nervous, first because I was hoping you like me singing to you and second having everyone watching. As soon as I saw you, all my nerves were gone.'

'There you go, just do that again and you'll be fine, but we better get some sleep as we have to head off right after breakfast tomorrow.'

'Sounds like a good idea,' he cuddled up to Ginny and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

When they arrived in the great hall the next morning, a lot of his students had wished him a Merry Christmas, and he did the same to them. He walked Ginny to her table and went to his seat and sat down.

'Merry Christmas, everyone,' Harry said to the staff, smiling at them all.

He got a lot of "Merry Christmas's" back. He ate a small amount of breakfast knowing that when Molly cooks she puts on more than enough, and he had actually missed Molly's cooking. After a while Ginny walked up to him.

'You ready to go Harry?' she asked.

'Almost Gin, I just need to get something from my office, do you want to come with me or wait here.'

'No, I'll come with you,' Harry stood and took Ginny's hand and walked to his office, with more students wishing them both a Merry Christmas.

They walked in and Harry went to his desk, rifling through he's desk with his back to Ginny, he found what he was looking for and put it in his pocket. As he turned back he saw a present sitting on his desk.

'Gin, did you leave this here?' Harry asked picking it up.

'No, wasn't me Harry,' she walked closer to Harry looking at the package. 'Well open it, see what it is and who it's from.

Harry unwrapped it and inside was a box, Harry looked at Gin, they both knew it was a jewellery box. Ginny frowned but nodded to Harry. He opened the box and saw a man's bracelet, he picked it up and looked at it, turned it over and found words on the inside. He read them and handed it to Ginny to look. He looked through the packaging trying to see if he had missed a card, there was nothing.

'I love you,' Ginny said softly. She looked up at Harry. 'Who's it from Harry?!' She was angry but not with Harry.'

'I don't know, there's no card,' Harry saw the look on Ginny's face and the tears starting in her eyes, 'Hey, hey, come here,' he pulled her into a hug. 'I love you Ginny, no one else, just you.' he heard her sniff, trying to stop the tears. 'You know that Ginny, only you.' he pulled her back slightly and took her face in his hands and kissed her very softly.

When he finished Ginny looked at him. 'I know you do Harry, it's just that…' she sniffed again.

'Just what sweetheart, tell me,'

'I've heard some of the girls talking about you and about me, but I've also seen the way some of them look at you, and if they had a chance, I think they will try something with you. And I know you would never do anything Harry, but I can't help worrying.' she started crying fully this time.

Harry waved his hand and his office door closed, he took Ginny and sat her on the desk, he took her face and made her look at him.

'Ginny you don't have anything to worry about, please believe me, it doesn't matter who sent this, you know how I feel Ginny, I know you can feel my love, hold on to that when you see or hear anything, okay?' he kissed her again, tasting the salt from her tears. When he pulled back she looked at him.

'I know, and I do feel your love, it doesn't mean that they won't try something, whoever they are, but I will hold onto your love and if I start to feel worried again I'll send you my feelings, so you can send your love back, I know that will help.' she wiped her tears and stood up. 'Come on, we have to go, what are you going to do with that?' Ginny asked nodded towards the gift.

'I'll leave it in my desk for now, we don't have to think about it, come on, smile for me,' Ginny looked at him and gave him a small smile, he thought that might have to do for now, so he kept sending his feelings of love to her hoping she will get over this. 'Come on, let's go.' she nodded and they both walked out of his office and the grounds, as soon as they got outside the boundary of Hogwarts, Harry took her in his arms and apparated away.

When they arrived at the Burrow, Ginny took his hand and led him the back way behind her father's shed. As soon as they got there, she pushed him up against it and started snogging him senseless, Harry could feel her desperation, as if she was trying to claim him or something. Little did she know that she already owned every part of him. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her back, they could both feel their body's reacting, but they also know that had to get inside. They pulled back looking at each other.

'Ginny, one thing you need to know is that you own every single part of me, from the tip of my head to the tips of my toes and everything in between and more importantly you own my heart, you have always owned my heart and will always own my heart,' Harry decided to sing a few words of what he classed as their song. He looked into her eyes letting her know that was he was singing was what he was feeling. When he stopped she had tears in her eyes again, he kissed her again, then she smiled at him.

'I know I'm being silly, but I was just so jealous thinking of you with someone else. I know you would never do that to me Harry, really I do, and I'm sorry.' she hugged him and he hugged her fiercely back.

'You don't have to be sorry, are you alright now?'

'Yeah, let's go in and see everyone.' she smiled again and they walked towards the house.

When they got inside, they greeted everyone, and had a good time catching up, even Charlie had come over for Christmas as he was going to the benefit with all the other Weasley's. They had a game of quidditch using the old brooms from the shed. All of them had a great time, even Hermione, Molly, Arthur and Fleur who had watched them all. When the game finished they all walked back up to the house and cleaned up for dinner. As everyone was eating dinner, Bill and Fleur stood up, holding hands.

'We have an announcement to make,' Bill said as he waited for everyone to look his way. He looked at Fleur and then back to his family. 'Were going to have a baby,' squeals of delight from all the women, including Molly, as she raced over to Bill and hugged him, then Fleur and hugged her. Ginny and Hermione had also ran over to them hugging and congratulating them.

'That is wonderful news,' said Arthur getting up as well and shaking his eldest son's hands then he kissed Fleur on the cheek and hugged her too. 'So I'm going to be a grandfather, another Weasley is going to be born.

The talk turned to baby's and when Fleur was due, everyone was so excited. As they finished dinner, they all went into the sitting room. George had started handing out presents, there were "oh's and ah's" all over the room as everyone opened their gifts. Harry put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a gift wrapped box for Ginny, he handed it to her, kissing her cheek.

She ripped off the wrappings and saw the box, she slowly opened it. It was a gold locket with an emerald on it.' Oh Harry, it's beautiful.' Ginny said turning and kissed him.

'Open it,' Harry said. She did, and Harry saw tears rolling down her face. One picture was of them kissing at their wedding right after they were announced man and wife, and the other was when Harry sang to Ginny on the stage as they danced. 'Do you like it Gin?' Harry didn't know that everyone was watching them.

'Oh Harry, of course I love it, it's absolutely beautiful,' she turned and looked at Harry and pushed him back and started snogging him in front of everyone.

Everyone waited but it didn't look like they were going to come up for air. Someone spoke. 'Excuse me, but there are other people here you know.' said George laughing.

Harry and Ginny pulled apart and turned to face everyone smiling, they had slowly stopped being embarrassed about doing that in front of the family anymore.

'What did Harry get you Ginny dear?' asked Molly. Ginny got up and showed her the locket and opened it for her. 'Oh, that is lovely Harry,' said Molly.

Ginny turned back to Harry. 'Will you put it on Harry?' she asked, he nodded and stood up, taking the locket and put it around her as Ginny lifted her hair. He fasted it, letting his fingers linger on her neck, then he bent and kissed her on the back of the neck before Ginny lowered her hair. He could feel Ginny was getting his message, as she looked back at him. She sent messages of "soon" back to him. He nodded and they sat back down. Arthur didn't miss the look between Harry and Ginny, he smiled.

Soon they all had to leave, everyone congratulated Bill and Fleur again, then one by one they all said goodbye and they would see each other at the benefit. Harry and Ginny walked out beyond the wards of the Burrow with Hermione and Ron. They all apparated back to the gates of Hogwarts, and walked up to the castle. They all said goodnight to each other and went their separate ways.

Ginny pulled Harry into the room, and closed the door. She grabbed him and started snogging him again, as he lifted her and took her into the bedroom. They made love, then had a shower and made love again, they still couldn't get enough of each other, until they both finally fell asleep.

The next few days, they had enjoyed walking the grounds, finding private areas to be alone, as most of the students were still here waiting for the benefit, which was tomorrow.

The next day the whole school was being transformed, not just inside but outside as well. Harry had bought some new clothes to perform in and Ginny thought he looked quite sexy. Then she was worried again, because she knew that all the girls at Hogwarts and some of the woman coming to the benefit will think so too. Harry had bought some tight dragon hide jeans, and a deep emerald coloured shirt and a long dragon hide coat, he also had an earring in his ear now so Ginny had brought him a dragon fang earing from a Hungarian horntail. People who hadn't seen him in a while will get quite a shock when they do, he didn't look like the famous Harry Potter that everyone knew, now he looked like a rock star. He'd tied his hair back, got changed and turned to look at Ginny, she was wearing a beautiful a knee length emerald gown, very tight fitting and Harry felt himself getting very aroused.

'You look absolutely gorgeous Ginny, all the men are not going to be able to take their eyes off of you.' he leaned down and kissed her gently as he didn't want to mess up her makeup.

'Thanks, Harry, but if I may say so, I think it's going to be you who all the woman can't stop looking at, do you realise how sexy you look dressed like that.' she smirked at him and pulled him into a hug. 'Are you all ready, people are already here, you're going to have to start very soon.'

'Yeah I'm ready, just make sure you are somewhere I can see you. If my nerves get too bad, you're the only one that will calm me.' she smiled at him and they walked through the door ready to face everyone.

Harry and Ginny went into the small room at the back of the great hall, they'd had come in through the other entrance so nobody would see Harry until it was time. The Weird Sisters we're there and they greeted Harry and Ginny, then the Phoenix Flames greeted them as well. The stage had been set where the staff table used to sit, so the band and Harry could come up on stage from the back. They had decided that the band would go on stage first, then Harry would walk out and say a few words before his first song.

'You ready Harry?' Liam asked.

Harry nodded, 'Yep all set, let's go. The band walked on stage to applause then Harry walked out and walked up to the magical microphone. Harry noticed some aurors were placed near the stage and around the room. He knew Minerva and Kingsley were just being cautious so he put them out of his mind.

'Good evening ladies and gentleman, welcome to the benefit for the Fred Weasley scholarship fund. I hope you all enjoy yourselves tonight, and I would like to start with a song that will remind all of us to tell the people we care about how much we love them, because, what if, tomorrow never comes.'

That was the cue for the band to start playing, and Harry turned and saw Ginny, just as he was about to sing, she smiled and he felt all his nerves leave him. Everyone in the audience gasp as Harry started singing, and they were all mesmerized by his voice. The Weird Sisters came out and watched Harry as well, they never realised how good he was. As his song came to an end the whole hall erupted in applause, whistles and shouts from the crowd.

Harry nodded, 'Thank you, now are we ready to get this party started?' he heard the crowd yelling. He turned back to the band, whipped his jacket off, the crowd went crazy as he did that, then he picked up his guitar put it over his head. 'You ready?' he asked the band. They all nodded, saying "let's do it". Harry turned back to the crowd. 'You ready to rock Hogwarts?' everyone cheered again, then Harry and the band started to play a full on rock song, shacking the walls of the great hall. As soon as Harry started playing he was dancing on stage with his guitar urging the crowd on. Then there was a swoop of people heading for the stage, all standing there cheering and dancing to the music, mostly young girl but there was some older ones as well, as well as some boys.

Ginny, Hermione, and Ron laughed as they saw Harry, he was having the time of his life. They also noticed how many girls were in front staring up at Harry.

'Will you look at that, he's got all the girls in the place swooning after him,' said Ron looking on in amazement.

'Well you can't really blame them Ron, don't get me wrong, I love you and Harry is my brother, but you had to admit he does look hot up there.' she was also watching Harry.

'Hermione!' Ron said looked at his wife, looking shocked. Then he laughed shaking his head, he had got over those feelings of jealousy he used to have a long time ago, especially his jealousy of thinking Hermione might like Harry.

Ginny looked at Hermione, looking Harry and realised that Hermione and Ron were right, those girls down there couldn't stop watching Harry, and she knew if they could anyone of them would want him. As they watched Harry's song started to finish, a girl jumped up on stage and grabbed him and start kissing him, right in front of everyone. Harry looked shocked as he tried to push her away, Ginny was about to go up and pull the girl off of Harry, but then a pair of aurors came up and pulled her from the stage, and Ron put a hand on Ginny's shoulder

'It's over now Ginny, relax, look the aurors are moving in to protect Harry.' the band finished the song, while aurors came and stood closer to the stage and Harry.

Harry turned back to the band, 'That was something I wasn't expecting,' he told them, he decided that he wanted to change the songs from the one he was planning to do, to one of the ballads, they all agreed.

He turned back to the crowd. 'I think we all need to calm down a bit don't you,' everyone laughed. 'I would like to sing this next song for the love of my life, my wife Ginny. I love you sweetheart,' Harry said looking over at Ginny. He knew she was upset, he could feel it, that's why he wanted to do this song for her. He sent his feelings to her and she relaxed and smiled at him. Mouthing "I love you too" back at him. He also decided to sing it directly to her just like at the wedding, so he took his guitar off. The band played then Harry started singing as he made his was off the stage towards his wife, never taking his eyes off of her and the crowd not taking their eyes of Harry and Ginny. The aurors came with him.

He got to Ginny and put his hand out and she took it and stood up, Harry pulled her into his arms and they started dancing as he sang to her. As his guitar started playing Harry looked up and saw that one of members from the Weird Sister had picked up his guitar and was playing the part he was going to. He smiled at her and turned back to Ginny. Everyone stood watching the couple, some of the girls had tears in their eyes and even some of the older woman. Everyone could see the love the couple had for each other. As they dance, no one moved or said anything, they just watched.

As the song finished, he leaned in and kissed her very passionately as the crowd around them cheered. When he pulled back, he looked into Ginny's eyes.

'Are you okay, I'm sorry about that.' Harry said looking at Ginny.

'I'm fine Harry, and it wasn't your fault, now go, go back to the stage, I'll be alright, and thank you for the song.' she kissed him again.

Then Harry turned and walked back to the stage, with the aurors surrounding him. 'Thanks,' he said to the aurors as he left them and jumped back up on the stage. 'You ready for some more rock,' the crowd cheered again. He signalled the band and they all started playing. They played for another half hour with no more girls jumping at him, then they decided to take a break. 'Were going to take a break now, but don't go anywhere, I'd like to introduce, the Weird Sisters.' the crowd cheered again, but not as loud as for Harry. As they walked past him, Harry murmured, 'There all yours and thanks again.' they patted him on the shoulder and started their songs.

Harry walked over to Ginny. 'How are you Gin, really?'

I'm fine Harry, I know it wasn't your fault, now sit and have something to eat.' she looked up at the band, 'Come on, come and get something to eat as well.' they nodded and Liam, John, Patrick and Katie sat down.

As the night wore on, Harry played a few more sets of music, he talked to people who had paid for tickets, and did what Minerva asked and told them about what the money was going to be used for, and to his surprise most of them had added more to the fund.

When the evening was drawing to a close, a woman approached Harry. 'Excuse me Professor Potter, I'm Mrs. Maureen Briston, I was wondering if I could have a private word with you.'

'Of course,' he turned to Ginny, 'I'll be back in a minute.' he bent and kissed her and followed Mrs. Briston out of the great hall and Harry took her into an empty classroom. 'What can I do for you Mrs. Briston?'

'Well first, thank you for the invitation, I know most people here paid and I didn't, and I'm not that comfortable with that, but I wanted to thank you anyway.'

Before she could go on Harry spoke, 'Mrs. Briston, after talking with your daughter, she was the one that got me thinking and I came up with the idea to do the benefit, so it was my way of saying thank you, so please don't feel uncomfortable about this.' Harry smiled at her, at first she looked amazed then a bit sad.

'What I really needed to talk to you was my daughter. Helen it seems has…how shall I saw it, she has a very big crush on you Professor Potter. At first I thought, with everything I've read about you and of how young you are, that maybe you were giving her the feeling that you might want to be together. After seeing you with your wife, I know that you wouldn't have done anything to encourage her. I can see how much you love your wife. I just thought you should know, and that she has become a bit obsessed with you.'

'Ah, thank you for telling me, and your right, I would never encourage her, I love my wife, Mrs. Briston, and would never do anything to hurt my marriage. I would like to ask you something, maybe you might know if it was Helen.'

'If what was Helen, Professor Potter.' she asked worriedly.

'Christmas day, I had to pick something up in my office, and I saw a package on the desk, a gift. When I opened it, it was a man's bracelet, with the words I love you on it, do you think it came from Helen, there was no card?' Harry saw instantly that he was right, Mrs. Briston's face turned red.

'I'm sorry about that Professor Potter, I saw her buy it, but I didn't know at the time who she had planned to give it too. That's another reason I wanted to talk to you. I am worried that if you talk to her about this, I don't know what she will do.'

'Don't worry Mrs. Briston, I won't say anything to her, but try to show her that I'm her professor, and nothing more. I mean she has seen me and my wife together, and I've been told that people know how much I love my wife just by watching us, so hopefully she will get over it, maybe she might meet a boy her own age. I know I'm not much older than Helen, but I feel a lot older, but please don't worry, if she does anything or say anything, I will talk with Professor McGonagall about this and get some advice.' Harry smiled at her trying to reassure her that he would hurt Helen if he could help it.

'Thank you Professor Potter, and I must say, that most of the rumours about you are untrue, you are a very kind and nice man, and I wish you and your wife a long and happy marriage,' then she did something surprising, she gave Harry a kiss on the cheek and walked out of the room.

Harry stood there for a moment, when the door opened again, Ginny came in. 'What was that all about Harry?'

'I'll tell you when where in our room, I really have to get back and finish off, I have a couple more songs then I'm done.' he leaned down and kissed her passionately again and she nodded taking his hand and they went back to the great hall.

As the night came to a close, everyone came up to Harry, shaking his hand. Kingsley and all the other professors had come over, telling him it was a great success and they will talk with him tomorrow. His students all said goodnight, and he spotted Helen watching him, but he would leave it and see what happened, he just wanted the night to be over. Everyone left and he turned to Ginny.

'Come on Ginny, I want to get you to bed,' he said smiling at her, as soon as Harry said that, Ginny felt her body heat up, and they almost bolted up the stairs to the room. They enjoyed a leisurely few hours making love then fell asleep in each other's arms.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter nineteen

Harry and Ginny spent the last of the holidays enjoying each other's company, along with time with Hermione and Ron. They walked the ground, flew their brooms and made love as often as they could.

'Ginny, Minerva asked me to go to her office, I shouldn't be long, then we'll have a private dinner tonight in the room, how's that sound?'

'Sound like heaven, Harry, I'll see you when you get back,' Harry kissed Ginny and left.

Ginny sat there with a huge smile on her face, thinking, a private romantic dinner will be perfect to tell Harry her news.

Harry walked up the stairs until he came to Minerva's office. He knocked on the door.

'Come in Harry,' Minerva called. Harry walked in and went over to Minerva's desk.

'You wanted to see me Minerva?'

'Yes Harry, well not me, Albus had asked to speak with you privately, so I'll leave you to it Harry and take your time.'

Harry nodded to her looking quizzically towards Albus Dumbledore's portrait. He walked over and stood in front of the portrait. 'You wanted to talk to me Professor Dumbledore?' Harry said using his old name for his former headmaster and mentor.

'Yes, Harry I did, please call me Albus, you are a professor yourself now, so it is only fitting.' he smiled with the twinkle in his eyes that Harry remembered so well. 'First I would like to say what you have done with the fund is magnificent, and will help students for a long time to come, I'm very proud of you Harry.'

'Thank you sir, sorry, Albus.' Harry said and it sounded very strange calling him Albus to his ears.

'Why I asked to talk to you in private was I wanted to ask you about the wand?'

'What wand will that be?'

Albus looked over his half-moon glasses at Harry. 'Why the elder wand of course, Harry. You told me after the battle you were going to put it back, and I was just wondering if you had done that yet, or if you changed your mind and decided to keep it.'

Harry stared at the portrait for a time, then images of the battle and him, Hermione and Ron walking to this office, and speaking with Albus came to him. He remembered.

'I'm sorry Albus, I've had some memory problems about right after the battle, I didn't remember being here, but I do now. I haven't put the wand back, I really haven't thought about it. But no, I do not want to keep it, I think it should be put back where it belongs.

'That is, of course you're call Harry, as it is your wand now, but I think you are doing the right thing. If someone finds out about that wand, you could be in danger, and I know you have had enough of that to last a life time.' he smiled at Harry again.

'Yes, I have, I really don't need anymore, that's why I changed my mind about being an auror, and taking this position. I just wanted a life without duels and fighting and of course more deaths.'

'You are a very wise man Harry, and from what I have learned from the other portraits, you have taken to teaching very well, and are doing a wonderful job.'

'Thank you, I really am enjoying it very much, and with the students all getting used to seeing me, the curiosity has almost completely gone now. My life has finally started to become normal.'

'Well I am very happy for you Harry, and of course with your choice of a wife, she is a very beautiful young woman, and I know she makes you happy.'

'Yes she does, she has been my lifeline, getting through the first few months after the battle. I don't think I could have gotten through it without her.'

'Yes, she does seem to have that effect on you, and I can see she loves you very much. Well that's all I wanted Harry, but please come and speak to me anytime you feel like it, I do miss our talks.' his eyes twinkled as he said this.

'I will Albus, I have missed our talks as well, goodbye.' Harry said and turned and walked out of the room.

As Harry was walking he kept getting flashes of images from the battle and after it, he wasn't really paying attention to where he was going. When he looked up he saw that he was at the room of requirement. He looked at the wall curiously wondering what brought him here. He walked back and forth until a door appeared, he walked in and memories hit him instantly, 'Noooooo, he screamed, then Harry collapsed unconscious to the floor.

Ginny was sitting on her sofa doing some of her homework that she hadn't been able to get to when a crippling pain went through her doubling her over. She instantly knew it wasn't her that it was Harry. She bolted from the room, and up the stairs until she reached Professor McGonagall's office. She was about to knock, then she realised Harry wasn't in there anymore, she turned trying to work through her thoughts. She started walking, panicking as to what had happened to Harry, tears running down her face. She was running again and then she felt something. She stopped and looked around her, she gasped in shock when she saw the wall to the room of requirement. Her hands had started shake, could she walk in there, she knew she had too, Harry was in there. She closed her eyes walking to the door. As she reached for the handle, her hands were shaking so bad she didn't know if she could turn it. She took a couple of deep breaths and gripped the handle and turned it then walked in. Harry was on the floor, looking like he was having a massive nightmare. His whole body was shaking and his face was contorted in pain, she ran to him sitting on the floor near him, putting his head on her lap. She put her hands to his face, rubbing very gently.

'Harry, calm down, it's okay, I'm here, Harry please, wake up,' he didn't move, so she kept talking to him trying to calm him down so he would come out of his nightmare. What had happened for Harry to start these again, he hasn't had a nightmare since before Fawkes had healed him. 'Harry,' she was shaking him. 'Harry, please wake up, come on sweetheart, wake up.'

His jerking movements eased and he's breathing slowly went back to normal. Ginny kept her hand on his face, touching him, trying to relay to him that she was here. She smoothed his hair back which had come untied, and kept talking to him.

'Harry, come on wake up, please,' Ginny tears were flowing down so much she could hardly see. As she thought of what she was going to do when Harry's body jerked and his eyes flew open. He looked up and saw Ginny. He jumped up and backed away from her, with a look of horror on his face. 'Harry, it's okay, it's me Ginny, come on sweetheart, don't be afraid, you're okay,' she was taking a few slow steps towards him when he turned.

'No, don't come near me,' he was sobbing and his breathing erratic, 'How…how could you marry me…how could…could you come near…me,' he sobbed.

'Harry what are you talking about, I love you, you love me, we love each other, that's why we got married.

'Nooooo!' he screamed, 'How could you after what I did,' he couldn't look at her.

'Harry what did you do, I don't understand, talk to me Harry, please.' Ginny was crying so hard as she tried to find out what was wrong with Harry.

'You know what I did, I don't know how you can even look at me.'

'Harry what did you do, I don't know what you are talking about, why wouldn't I want to look at you, please tell me.'

'Aaahhhhhh!' he screamed again and started hitting his legs with his fists. 'What I did to you Ginny, for merlin's sake, I raped you.' he sobbed harder, then his body spasmed, and he collapsed.

Ginny ran over to him, 'Oh, Harry, it's alright, I forgave you, and when you didn't remember I decided not to tell you, please come back to me Harry.' her tears kept flowing down her face. She kept trying to wake him, nothing worked, Ginny was frantic, she didn't know what to do, then she had a thought. She grabbed her wand from her sleeve and produced a patronus with a message and sent it off.

Hermione was sitting at the staff table, keeping an eye on the students who were in there. All of a sudden a patronus appeared in front of her speaking with Ginny's voice, all the students watched.

'Hermione, bring Professor McGonagall and come to the room of requirement, hurry.' the patronus dissolved.

Hermione sprinted from the room and up the stairs, she was out of breath when she got to Minerva's office, she didn't knock, she just ran in.

Minerva jumped as Hermione bolted into her office, and she was out of breath, panting trying to talk. 'Take a deep breath Hermione, tell me what's wrong.'

Hermione took a couple deep breaths, 'Minerva we have to get to the room of requirement, Ginny sent her patronus, she told us to hurry.' Minerva got up and they both ran towards the room. Hermione paced in front of the wall and a door appeared. She opened it and saw Harry unconscious on the floor and Ginny bending over him crying.

'Ginny what happened?' Hermione asked as she and Minerva bent down looking at Harry and Ginny.

'I felt a pain go through me, and knew it was Harry, and found myself coming here,' she was crying so hard but she looked to Hermione and raise her eyebrows trying to say what she didn't want to say in front of Minerva, Hermione gave a slight nod. 'I can't wake him, please help me.

'Don't worry Ginny, we'll get him up to the hospital wing and have Poppy look at him.' Minerva said conjuring a stretcher. She floated Harry very gently onto it and Ginny gripped his hand as they floated him out the door and along the corridor, a few students stood and stared as they saw the headmistress, Professor Weasley and Ginny Potter floating the body of Professor Potter past them. A few asked what had happened, but none of them answered. They got to the hospital wing and walked in floating Harry in front of them. 'Poppy you there, it's Harry.'

Poppy raced out of her office, just as Minerva floated Harry off the stretcher and onto the bed. Poppy went to Harry and started checking him over. She turned back to the three woman.

'Could you all just wait over there, that includes you Ginny, please, let me do this with no interruptions.' Ginny looked like she was going to protest, but Hermione put her arm around her and led her away to the other side of the room.

'I better go make an announcement to the students, I'll just say that Professor Potter is just exhausted, use the same excuse as before and hope that's all it is,' Minerva said and walked out the door.

'Ginny, what happened?' Hermione asked looking very worried.

'Like I said, I felt this pain go through me, knowing it was Harry, so…I bolted from the room and something led me to the room of requirement. I…couldn't figure out why Harry would go there, I went in and found him unconscious and thrashing about like when he had those nightmares. He…he…he's face was in pain and it took me a while to calm him down, and when he woke, he looked at me with horror and f…f…fear on his face. At first I thought he wasn't seeing me, and seeing something like Voldemort, until….until he shouted out, screaming and shouting in pain.' Ginny's voice broke and she collapsed into Hermione's arm crying so hard.

Hermione walked her towards a bed and sat her down, she pulled Ginny's face up to look at her. 'What was he shouting Ginny.'

Ginny looked towards the doors then towards where Poppy was examining Harry. 'He knows Hermione, he remembers what happened, and he can't face it, as soon as he shouted that out asking how I could even look at him, then he collapsed.' Ginny cried harder and harder, her sobs making it hard for her to breath.

'It will be alright Ginny, when he wakes we'll get him to understand, that it wasn't him, we'll tell him everything Ginny, don't worry. Please don't worry, try and calm down, take deep slow breaths.' Hermione said as Minerva came back in and walked over to the two young women.

'Anything yet?' she asked. They both shock their heads.

They all stood there in silence, waiting for Poppy to finish examining Harry. Finally after another half an hour Poppy pulled back the screens and Ginny ran to Harry's side taking his hand.

'How is he Poppy?' Minerva asked. Hermione walked over to Harry's other side, looking down at him.

'I'm absolutely baffled, I can't find a thing wrong with him. He seems perfectly healthy, his chest is fine, that's the first thing I check.' she was shaking her head. 'Something must have happened,' she turned to Ginny. 'Ginny do you know what happened, have you any idea what had caused this?'

Ginny looked at Hermione with a frightened look on her face and shaking all over. Minerva and Poppy saw the way Ginny was shaking.

'Ginny, please calm down,' said Poppy, 'Come on Ginny, we'll find out what happened to Harry.'

'I know what happened,' she collapsed over Harry sobbing so hard, Hermione went round and put her arms around her, she leaned down to whisper in her ear.

'Ginny, do you want me to tell them, they might need to know why Harry collapsed.' Ginny looked up at her looking frightened, then nodded. 'Don't worry, you stay with Harry, and I'll talk to them.' Hermione turned to Minerva and Poppy. 'Could we talk over here,' she said and the three of the walked towards Poppy's office.

'Okay, now please, this is in the strictest confidence, I don't even want Harry to know that you know, it might just send him back here.' Minerva and Poppy nodded. 'Harry doesn't remember any of this, for some reason his minds blocked everything out from right after the battle until he woke the next day at his parent's house. Anyway, after the battle, Harry, Ron and I went and saw Professor Dumbledore's portrait, Harry needed to talk to him. When we left he said he was going to go to bed. Ron and I went back to the great hall, well I don't know how but Harry ended up in the room of requirement, but Ginny found him later that day. Ginny explained to me later that Harry was not acting like himself at all, her exact words were he was very unlike the Harry that she knew. He kept telling her stay away from him that he didn't want her to get hurt or killed, he kept saying it was his fault. Then…then Ginny said he started acting strange and…' she couldn't say the next words.

Minerva saw that Hermione didn't want to tell them what had happened, but she had to get Hermione to tell them. 'Hermione, I know this is hard, but we really need to know.'

'I know you do, it's just that…I don't want you to think badly of Harry, he didn't mean to do it, he wasn't himself when he acted, so please, please don't hate him.' she had tears in her eyes.

'Hermione, of course we won't, what did Harry do?' before she could answer, Ginny screamed.

'Harry, no, no, heeeelllllp, Harry please, no,' the three woman ran to Harry's bed, they looked down at Harry, but couldn't work out what Ginny was screaming about. 'No, Harry, don't please, please.'

'Ginny what, what is it?' Hermione asked.

'He's giving up, I can feel it, his heart is breaking, he can't forgive himself, he doesn't want to go on,' she grabbed at Poppy, 'Help him please,' Ginny was sobbing, when Minerva took Ginny by the arms and pulled her away. She looked to Poppy and mouthed the words, "calming draft" Poppy nodded, and went to her office.

She came back, 'Here Ginny take this, Ginny look at me,' said Poppy, when it looked like Ginny wouldn't or couldn't, she nodded to Minerva, then turned to Hermione. 'Hermione help please, Ginny's going into shock, we need to give her a calming draft.' Hermione walked over to help Poppy and Minerva put Ginny on the bed near Harry's and pushed her onto it, Ginny was struggling.

'No, I can't live without Harry, Harry, please, don't go, come back to me, please Harry.' Ginny was struggling to get free and back to Harry. Minerva, Hermione and Poppy grabbed hold of Ginny trying to keep her still, then forced the potion into her mouth, within seconds she started to calm down, then she fell asleep.

'Poppy will Ginny and Harry be alright?' Hermione asked panting.

'I don't know Hermione, their bond is so strong that until Harry wakes I don't think Ginny can get better either.' said Poppy.

'Alright Hermione, you need to tell us what happened, now,' Minerva said.

Hermione had tears in her eyes as she looked from Ginny to Harry. She turned back to Minerva and Poppy.

'That night, Ginny was trying to calm Harry, telling him that nothing was his fault, that's when he changed, now please, please don't hate him, he didn't know what he was doing.'

'Hermione, we promise, we won't hate him, we could never hate Harry, we know he has had a hard life, more than most, now please tell us.

Hermione took a deep breath. 'Harry raped Ginny that night.'

'Oh dear god,' said Poppy, 'No wonder he is like this,' she looked over at Ginny and Harry. 'What Ginny said, he can't forgive himself.' Poppy walked back in between Ginny and Harry's bed, she looked down at Ginny, then to Harry. She started examining him again. 'I can see it, like when I examined him when he was at the Burrow, his essence, his soul, it's leaving his body, drifting away.' she turned to look at Hermione and Minerva. 'I'm going to talk to Baily, he knows about the bond and he might have a solution to this problem.' she walked into her office, to use her floo.

'Hermione, I need to know something, when Harry…when it happened,' she couldn't say the word. 'Was Ginny still a virgin, or had they been together before.'

'No, they had never been together,' Hermione looked sadly towards Harry and Ginny. 'What are we going to do, if Ginny's right about what she felt from Harry, how are we going to get him to not give up?' Hermione had started crying, as she sat down on the end of Harry's bed, 'What am I supposed to say to Ron and the rest of the Weasley's, this will get out, I promised Ginny that I would never tell anyone about what happened, I think it would destroy Harry if he found out the Weasley's knew.'

'Don't worry for now Hermione, we'll think of something, let's just wait for Poppy to come back.' they sat there watching Harry and Ginny, both wishing that Harry would wake up when Poppy walked back in with Baily behind her.

'Minerva, it's nice to see you again, though not under these circumstances.' Baily went to Harry and examined him, he finished and looked back at the woman. 'I agree with Poppy, at the moment Harry has given up the will to live.' Hermione burst into tears.

'Hermione, it's alright, we will find a way to bring him back.' Minerva said putting an arm around her.

'Hermione, I'm Baily Horton, it's a pleasure to meet you, and Minerva is right, we will bring him back, and Ginny is the key.'

Hermione looked at him with pleading eyes, 'Are you sure Healer Horton, will Ginny be able to do it?'

'Yes, but first we have to get Ginny to stay calm, when she is calm she will eventually get through to Harry, it might be a while, depending how far Harry has gone inside himself. Now Poppy mentioned that Ginny was going into shock and gave her a calming draft, with a sleeping potion in it. That was the best thing to do for her right now. When she has had time to calm down, we can explain what she needs to do.'

Hermione noticed he still had a worried look, she couldn't blame him, and he didn't know the whole story. Hermione looked back at Harry.

'Oh, Harry, please, you have fought so hard to have this life with Ginny, don't give up now, please, she won't make it if you don't, please if you don't want to fight for yourself than fight for Ginny. Save her Harry.' tears were still leaking from Hermione's eyes then she saw the time and panic flooded her. 'Minerva, Ron will be here in a minute, what am I to tell him about Harry and his sister?'

'Come with me Hermione,' Hermione followed Minerva to Poppy's office. 'We will tell him that something happened between Ginny and Harry, but with Harry's memory problems, he didn't remember. That Ginny and Harry worked everything out, got married and so forth. Then we tell him that Harry's memories came back and it caused a relapse, and that's he's given up the will to live. Harry didn't know that they were okay, but we will also tell him that it's a private matter between them, and not to ask. Is that okay?' Hermione nodded. 'Okay, you go down and wait for Ron, when he arrives bring him straight to my office first, then we'll let him come here. And we will tell him not to mention any thing to his family for the time being.' Hermione nodded again and she walked back over to Harry and Ginny

'Everything will be okay, Harry fight, please fight.' she leaned down and gave him a kiss on the cheek, then went to Ginny and did the same thing, she turned and walked out of the room with Minerva who went to her office, and Hermione continued down to the great hall to wait for Ron. When she walked in all eyes turned to her. She went and sat at the staff table, when Helen walked up to her.

'Professor Weasley, is Professor Potter alright?' she looked very anxious.

'He will be fine, but he needs rest and quiet. It really hasn't been that long since the battle and Harry is still recovering from what happened to him, and he has been over doing it a bit. But he'll be fine.'

Helen wasn't convinced, she saw Professor Weasley's eyes and knew she had been crying, whatever was wrong with Harry was a lot more serious than exhaustion.

'Thank you Professor Weasley, do you think he will be able to have visitors soon.'

'Not for a while, Madame Pomfrey wants him kept quiet, so there will be no visitors, apart from his wife, my husband and myself. I'm sorry, but you'll just have to be patient.' Helen nodded then walked away. A few minutes later Ron had walked in and saw Hermione at the staff table, when he got closer he knew something was wrong.

'Hermione, what's wrong, are you alright?' he took her in his arms.

'I'm fine Ron, really, I'm okay, but can you come with me, Minerva needs to talk to you?'

'What about, Mione.'

'She will tell you when we get there, come on.' they walked out of the great hall and up to Minerva's office. Hermione knocked.

'Come in,' Minerva said looking at the door. Hermione and Ron walked in and she pointed to the sofa.

'Ron, we have some bad news to tell you, but we need you to not ask too many questions, can you do that?' Minerva asked Ron.

'I'll try Minerva, now what's going on?' Ron demanded.

Minerva explained to Ron about Harry's condition and about Harry giving up the will to live, Ron looked shocked, then as Minerva explained more, he looked angry.

'What did he do to my sister?' Ron stood up balling his hands into fists.

'It's nothing Ron, really, they worked everything out, remember it's just that because Harry forgot about everything, and now it came back, he's body just seemed to shut down. Ginny is so worried about him that she won't leave him, Madame Pomfrey had to give her a calming draft, Ginny was going into shock.' Hermione tried to explain to Ron without giving too much information. 'Now do you want to go see Harry and Ginny, remember Ron, you need to keep calm, Harry has to be calm, or we could lose him, and that means we could lose Ginny too because of their bond, so please, can you control yourself?'

'Yeah, sorry Hermione,' then he looked shocked, 'But what do you mean lose them?'

'I mean that their bond is so strong that if we were to say…lose…Harry,' she sniffed. 'then we…could lose…Ginny, she might give up if he dies, Ron.' Ron nodded realising he can't do anything rash, he couldn't lose another member of his family.

They discussed a few more things and all said they were going to do anything to bring Harry back. It was going to take everyone that cared about him to do everything they can but more to do with Ginny, she is his lifeline.

Hermione and Ron were sitting with Harry and Ginny, neither of them talking just watching the pair. Poppy had checked on both of them about an hour ago, and told them there was no change.

Ginny started to stir, slowly at first, then she was thrashing around. 'Harry, Harry, don't go, please, don't go, come back to me,' she screamed.

'Ginny, Ginny, wake up please, everything's alright, please Ginny.' Ron said leaning over his sister gripping her shoulders. Ginny's movements slow and finally she woke up, looking around wildly. Madame Pomfrey and Baily Horton had come over when they heard Ginny yelling.

Baily put a hand on Ginny's to stop her from getting up. 'Ginny listen to me, do you know how I am?' she shook her head. 'My name is Baily Horton, I was the one that gave Poppy the potion for you both, do you remember that?' she nodded. 'Good, now please listen to me, if you want to save Harry, you have to listen.'

Ginny bolted upright on the bed and looked over at Harry, and burst into tears. 'Harry,'

'Ginny, listen, look at me,' Ginny turned and looked at the healer. 'Do you want to help Harry?' she nodded. 'Okay, now, you are going to have to stay calm, can you do that?' Ginny looked back to Harry, then nodded. 'Okay, Ginny, your bond is so strong that you will be the only one that can bring Harry back, but you need to stay calm and in control, if you don't…' Baily couldn't continue.

Ginny looked up at the healer. 'Do you mean…what are you saying…please, tell me.'

'Ginny if you can stay calm you will be able to get through to him, you know that he's given up the will to live, you felt it, you can bring him back, if you can't stay calm…well,' he hesitated, 'we could lose him.'

Ginny's tears were flowing down her cheeks, she looked from Baily to Ron to Hermione, then back to Harry. 'I will do anything to save him,' she said.

'Good, that's the attitude you will need, now I have recommended to Poppy and Minerva that we move Harry back to your quarters since he has no physical problems and he will be more comfortable, and also it will be quiet and he won't be disturbed. It's going to take a while Ginny, if he is in his own bed, with you by his side, talking to him, keeping him calm, trying to get through to him, he will eventually feel you.' Ginny looked back at Harry putting everything into her feelings for Harry, wishing and hoping he could feel it. 'If you're ready, we'll get him moved.' Ginny nodded and went over to Harry taking his hand, she picked it up and rubbed her cheek against it. Baily conjured a stretcher then hovered Harry's body onto it, Poppy covered him with a blanket and Baily and her floated Harry out with Ginny still holding his hands, and Hermione and Ron following.

They walked down the corridors, students staring as they went past, they all knew something was very wrong with Professor Potter but nobody said anything to them as they walked past. They arrived at Ginny and Harry's quarters, Ginny let them in and they floated Harry's body through the sitting room and into the bedroom, Hermione ran ahead and pulled down the covers. Baily floated Harry over to the bed and lay him down onto it. Hermione pulled the covers back up over him.

'Now Ginny, Baily and I will both check on him a couple of times a day, if you need anything I had Minerva connect your floo to my office. Why don't you lay down with Harry, talk to him, but just remember to stay calm, if you stay calm you can talk to Harry better. We know he's soul is not connected fully for the moment, but he's still aware, he will hear you.' Madame Pomfrey said touching Ginny on the shoulder, 'We'll check on him later tonight, okay?' Ginny nodded. Baily and Poppy left the room and Hermione and Ron came over to Ginny.

'Ginny, do you want us to stay with you?' Hermione asked.

'No, you two go down and get some lunch, I'll be fine, you can come back later, I'm just going to lay here and talk to him, just as Healer Horton and Madame Pomfrey said.'

'We'll send an elf up with some lunch Ginny, you need to eat, if you get sick you won't be able to help Harry, okay.'

Ron walked over to Ginny, 'He's going to get well Ginny, just do anything you have to, okay,' he gave Ginny a hug.

Hermione hugged Ginny, then went over to Harry and kissed him on the cheek, and whispered in his ear. 'Fight Harry, do it for Ginny.' she got up and walked to Ron, he took her hand and they left.

Ginny got into bed next to Harry and cuddled him. 'Harry, I'm here I'll always be here, please come back to me, I love you so much Harry.' she held him thinking about telling him something and thought, she should have ask Madame Pomfrey while she was here, I'll have to talk to her later about it, she thought. She didn't want to do anything that might make him worse. She lay there thinking this should be a happy time, but until she could get through to him, she couldn't enjoy her news then she fell asleep next to him. It was a while later when Baily and Poppy had come to check on Harry, Ginny woke up while they were checking him over.

'Sorry Ginny, didn't mean to wake you, just wanted to check on Harry.' said Baily smiling at her.

'That's okay, is there any change?' she asked knowing there wasn't.

'No, I'm sorry Ginny, it will happen but it's going to take time, you have to give Harry a reason not to give up, just keep talking to him.'

'I need to ask you both something, I had an idea but I didn't want to do anything until I spoke to you.'

'What is it Ginny?' asked Madame Pomfrey.

'Well, I have some news, normally it would be happy news, I just don't know if Harry can even hear me or if it would make him worse.'

'Well if you tell me I can give you an opinion Ginny.' Madame Pomfrey said again.

'Can we go into the other room, just in case Harry might be able to hear us.' they nodded and followed Ginny into the sitting room. They stopped and looked at her. 'I'm pregnant,' she said.

'Ginny I wished you had told me, you have been under a great deal of stress, that's not good for you right now.'

'I'm not worried about me, I'm worried about Harry. But what do you think, should I tell him when I talk to him?'

Baily and Poppy looked at each other and then back to Ginny. 'Yes I think so Ginny, if Harry's knows he's going to be a father, he just might get through a lot faster. This might be just the news he needs to hear.' said Baily.

'Thank you.'

'We'll leave you to it Ginny, and remember if you need me just floo me okay,' said Madame Pomfrey then they left.

Ginny walked back into the bedroom, and lay down with Harry again. She was still nervous about telling him, but she thought she didn't know what else to do. She cuddled into him and started talking again.

'Harry, I really hope you can hear me, please I need you, you don't know how much I need you, especially now.' she could feel the tears coming and sniffed trying to hold them back. 'Please fight we need you, because…you're going to be a father Harry, I'm pregnant.'

Instantly she felt stirrings in Harry, she leaned up and looked down at him. 'Harry, can you hear me, please, I love you Harry, come back to me, to us, your child will need his father, please Harry,' it happened again, feelings of hope, loving and yearning. 'Harry, please wake up, I love you so much, I don't know what I will do if you leave me, please Harry,' she started crying, and couldn't stop but she kept talking. 'Harry I love you, you're son or daughter will love you, come back to us.' his feelings were getting stronger, he still had the love and hope, but there was also anger, not at her but at himself. 'Harry you need to forgive yourself, I forgave you, if you want to be a family, you need to Harry, please.' she rubbed his cheek. 'Please, come back. I can't live without you, I won't survive, we won't survive,' she started crying again and lay back cuddling him, still talking. 'Please, I miss you so much, come back.' then she felt his hand move towards her, she bolted up again, and saw Harry's eyes open, but he wasn't really looking at anything. 'Harry, look at me, come on sweetheart, please look at me.'

Harry slowly blinked then turned his head. 'Ginny,' he said and Ginny broke down again.

'Oh Harry, you came back, I love you so much, oh thank merlin.'

'Ginny, I heard you talking to me, but I couldn't find my way, did…did I dream that, or did I hear you right.' he was looking hopeful at Ginny.

'You heard me right Harry, you're going to be a father.' she leaned in and kissed him very gently. When she looked up he was crying, 'Harry it's okay, come on sweetheart, everything's going to be okay.' Ginny held Harry as he cried. 'I love you so much Harry.'

'Ginny,' he said, 'I'm going to be a father, oh, merlin Gin, what am I going to do, what I did.' Harry jumped out of bed, and ran to the bathroom, he shut and locked the door before Ginny could get to him.

'Harry, Harry, let me in please, open the door.' she could hear Harry throwing up, 'Harry, please, let me help you, talk to me.' she waited then she heard the toilet flush and waited. The door open and Harry stood there.

'I'm so sorry, Ginny, I'm so sorry for what I did,' he started crying again, Ginny went to him and pulled him into her arms, Harry wrapped her arms around her tightly. 'How can you forgive me, I'm so angry, and disgusted with myself, I…I don't know what to do Gin,' he said as he held her.

'You can start by forgiving yourself Harry, you need to so you can heal, please Harry, we need you.' she pulled back and grabbed his hand and put it on her stomach. 'Your baby needs you, so for him or her, please forgive yourself.'

Harry stood there looking at his hand on Ginny's stomach, he's baby was growing inside the woman he loved. He looked up into Ginny's eyes.

'I do love you so much, and I want to be there for the you and the baby, so I'll try Gin. But can you be patient with me, knowing what I've done, I really don't know if I can ever forgive myself for hurting you that way, I never wanted you to be hurt, but I need to know something,'

'Anything Harry,' Ginny said sending love to him.

'Why didn't you tell me?'

'Come with me, let's sit and I'll explain okay.' she said and he nodded. Ginny took his hand and led him into the sitting room and to the sofa, 'Now I don't want you to worry or get upset Harry, Healer Horton and Madame Pomfrey told me to make sure you stay calm, so please,' he nodded. 'Okay, well it started with something Kreacher said, about you looking better, do you remember?'

'Yeah I do, I didn't know what he was talking about but I do now, he came to me in the…room…' Harry couldn't continue remembering what had taken place in the room.

'It's alright Harry, please stay calm, okay, well, when that happened Hermione asked you about speaking with Professor Dumbledore, you remember that.' he nodded. 'When you didn't remember we worked out that you must have…forgotten…' Ginny took a deep breath. 'Well, you know.'

Harry was looking disgusted, 'Yeah, Gin,' he got up and started pacing, she knew she had to keep him calm but before she could say anything Harry turned back to her. 'I remember that I raped you,' he shouted, then he slammed his fist into the wall.

Ginny got up and went to him, his hand was bleeding and swelling badly, 'Harry, you need to stay calm, it's all over now,' she put her arms around him, but he didn't respond. 'Will you just sit please, calm down, I need to get Madame Pomfrey, let her know you awake, and to fix your hand,' she waited until Harry sat, taking deep breaths, Ginny walked over to the fire and floo to Madame Pomfrey's office.

'Ginny what's the matter is Harry worse,' she jumped up and came over to her.

'No Madame Pomfrey, he's awake, I need you to come and look at his hand, he injured it.'

'I'll be right there,' she said as Ginny pulled her head out of the fire.

'Harry,' he was sitting with his shoulders slumped staring at the floor, his hand dripping blood, but he didn't seem to notice. 'Harry, look at me,' she knelt down in front of him, put her hands on each side of his face and made him look at her. He kept trying to turn his face away. 'Harry, please, don't do this, please Harry, talk to me, sweetheart.' he wouldn't say anything he just sat there looking away from Ginny with his eyes, she let go of his face and stood up. She was starting to get angry. 'Harry Potter you will not give up on me, do you hear me, you made a mistake, now you have to live with it, I have.' as she was saying this Madame Pomfrey walked in with Baily, they had heard her yelling at Harry.

'Ginny, what's going on?' said Baily, as Poppy walked over and sat next to Harry.

'Sorry Healer Horton, it was nothing,' she said looking down at Harry.

'Harry, can you please come into the bedroom with me, I would like to examine you,' Harry stood without saying a word and walked into the bedroom, Ginny went to follow but Baily stopped her.

'Ginny, what's going on, please tell me so I can help.'

'It's not something I want to discuss Healer Horton, I'm sorry but what you heard is right, Harry did something, made a mistake and now he has to learn to live with what he did, I forgave him, but he won't forgive himself.'

'You need to give him time, Ginny. If this mistake is big then he may never truly forgive himself, but with your love he will eventually move on, but you must give him time.' Ginny nodded and sat down.

In the bedroom, Harry was lying on his bed as Madame Pomfrey checked him over. 'You can sit up now Harry and let me look at your hand.' Harry sat up not saying anything and put his hand out to her. 'What did you do Harry?'

Harry gritted his teeth, 'I punched the wall,' he said not looking at her.

'Well you've broken some bones in your hand, you're going to need some more potion to fix it, but please restrain yourself from hitting anything else, do you hear me young man.'

He looked up at her. 'Yes Poppy, I'm sorry, I can't think straight right now.'

'It's alright Harry, I understand, you'll be fine, here,' she handed Harry a vial and he swallowed it. 'Now how are you feeling apart from your hand?'

'I'm fine,' she looked sceptical, 'Really I'm fine,'

'Okay Harry, I do want you up for a check-up tomorrow morning, no if or buts, or I'll examine you where I find you, do you understand me?'

Harry couldn't help it, he smiled at her. 'Okay, I'll be there, the last thing I need is you coming into the great hall examining me in front of the students.'

'Now, that's better, I'll leave you with one more vial, take it first thing in the morning then come and see me, okay. Please stay calm, no stress, oh and Harry, about Ginny's condition,' Harry looked up at her surprised. 'She told me, she didn't know if she should tell you while you were unconscious or if it could help your or make you worse, so Baily and I thought it was worth her telling you and it worked. But she has been under a great deal of stress since yesterday, she was going into shock and we had to restrain her and give her a calming draft with a sleeping potion in it.'

'You mean she could have a problem with the pregnancy?' asked Harry looking very scared.

'Yes Harry, so please, both of you need to stay calm, if Ginny gets too upset she could actually lose the baby. Now I tell you this because you need to know, this is the most dangerous time for a pregnant woman if she is under too much stress, please, I understand what you're going through but you have to be careful not to stress yourself or Ginny.'

Harry nodded, then her words had sunk in, 'What do you mean you know what I'm going through, did Ginny tell…, oh no, please no,' he walked away not being able to look at Poppy.

'Harry calm down, it's fine, really, I was explained everything. I needed to know what put you into that condition, and I know you were hurting and you weren't yourself.'

'How…I,' he started pacing again. 'Aaaahhhh,' he screamed, 'I don't believe this, I don't want to…'

Ginny and Baily ran into the room, 'Harry, what's wrong?' said Ginny. Harry turned and saw the three of the looking at him and his disgust and loathing of himself overwhelmed him. He turned and bolted from the room. By the time they got out the door, he was nowhere to be found.

'What happened Madame Pomfrey?' Ginny said looking at her.

'He knows that I know Ginny, and I think he can't face it knowing there are other people who knows what he did. He will calm down on his own, he needs time. Please remember your condition Ginny, you need to stay calm, I was just telling Harry, at this time of your pregnancy is the worst, you could lose the baby, so please, stay calm.'

'I'm sorry Madame Pomfrey, I will, I don't want to do anything to lose this baby, but I need go and find him, would you please tell Professor McGonagall what has happened and I'll try to see you later.'

'Of course Ginny, now remember stay calm, no running, just walk around and look for him, you have been under a lot of stress.' Ginny nodded and walked off trying to figure out where Harry might have gone.

She didn't know if it was her feelings but she found herself walking out of the castle, it was dark so finding Harry out here is going to be difficult, but she hoped she would be able to feel him. She started walking and found herself heading toward the lake, as she neared it she was feeling his anger, embarrassment and disgust, he was here. She walked towards their spot where they liked to sit and where they had made love, and she found him sitting, with his head in his hand crying. She approached him very slowly.

'Harry,' he flinched, but she kept walking toward him, when he didn't move or say anything she walked closer until she was right near him, then she knelt down next to him. 'Harry, please listen to me, I wouldn't have told anyone if I didn't need to, but I would do anything, I mean anything Harry, to bring you back to me. I love you Harry, it's all over, please.'

Harry sniffed, then turned towards Ginny. 'God I'm sorry Ginny, it was just knowing that Poppy knew what I did, I couldn't take her looking at me. I'm so disgusted with what I did to you.' he took a deep calming breath, 'But it's not over is it, that's what happened that morning wasn't it, it reminded you of what I did and it frightened you, how can we move on from this Ginny.'

'What morning are you talking about sweetheart?'

Harry looked at her, tears still running down his face. 'That morning when you tickled me,' Ginny's face showed Harry he was right, 'Tell me Ginny, please. I scared you didn't I, you thought I was going to do it again,' he felt Ginny's reluctance to tell him, 'Just tell me the truth Gin,' he said angrily, 'You were frightened of me.'

Ginny took his face in her hands, 'Yes Harry, it reminded me, but I wasn't frightened of you, I could never be frightened of you. I love you so much, it just brought back the memory and I reacted.'

'You see, how can we move on from this, what if I do something else that reminds you. Merlins knows I don't what to lose you, but I just don't know what to do,' Harry started crying again. 'Help me Gin, tell me what to do.' Ginny put her arms around Harry and let him cry, then she pulled back and looked into his eyes.

'We'll move on together Harry, we have to move past this, for your son or daughter. Now please, will you come back in with me, we can have some food sent up and talk if you want or not talk at all. We will need to talk sooner or later but for now let's get something to eat, neither of us have eaten in over a day, and I'm eating for two now remember.' she smiled at him, he nodded so they both stood up, Harry wrapped his arms around her and cried again. 'Shhh Harry, I'm here, I'll always be here.' she pulled him back and took his face in her hands. 'Harry I love you and you're going to be a father, and we need you healthy,' she leaned into him and kissed him, Harry grabbed her harder and kissed her fiercely, not wanting to let her go, when they finished, Ginny took his hand and they walked back to the castle.

Neither of them noticed that someone was listening to them, her heart broke when she heard his cries. She was going to go over to him, then she turned up. What is she doing to him, she doesn't love him, and now Ginny is having the baby she should be having, it's not fair. She watched them walk back to the castle, she had to do something, she needed to do something.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter twenty

Harry woke with the sun streaming through his window. He looked over and saw Ginny still asleep, he felt the tears start in his eyes. He shook his head and took a deep breath, no, no more, I have to stay strong for Ginny, for the baby, she can't see me upset again. He decided to take a shower and freshen up. They sat up in bed talking for a long time last night until they were both so exhausted they fell asleep.

Harry got out of bed and walked into the shower. He washed and stepped out, drying himself and walked back into the bedroom and got dressed. He still had two more days before classes started again, he needed to get himself under control, but he still didn't know if they could move past this. Harry was worried that he might do something again to remind Ginny and she'd push him away, he was afraid to be intimate with her. He didn't know what he was going to do. He looked back at Ginny's sleeping in their bed, he loved her so, he didn't understand how she could have forgiven him and married him, Harry knew she loved him, he felt it, which gave him hope. His heart still ached knowing what he had done to the woman he loved, the woman carrying his baby.

Harry walked into the sitting room so Ginny could sleep some more. Ginny had told him that the student's knew something had happened to him, but Minerva had told them he was just exhausted and needed rest. He was going to have to face them sooner or later, they would probably ask what was wrong with him. He hoped they didn't. He decided to leave Ginny a note and take a walk around the grounds, if the students see that he's fine, they might just leave the questions.

He went over to the desk and wrote: "Dear Gin, I've gone for a walk, wanted to let you sleep, you need rest in your condition, give our baby my love, and I'll see you later. With all my love, Harry" he walked back into the bedroom and left it on her bedside table, looked down at Ginny, sending her all the love he had, then left their room.

He was walking down the corridors and noticed some students looking his way. He gave them all a smile but kept walking. He went out through the main doors to the grounds. He walked with no destination in mind, just kept walking. He heard footsteps coming up behind him, thinking it was a student, he ignored them.

'Harry,' Hermione said catching up with him. He turned and she threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. 'We were so worried Harry, are you okay?'

'I'm fine Hermione, really, I just have some things on my mind.' Hermione bit her lip as she looked at Harry. 'What Hermione, please don't tell me some more bad news, I don't think I could take anymore.' he sighed.

'It's nothing, I've just been so worried, that's all. Can I walk with you for a bit?'

Harry knew there was something she wasn't telling him, and thought he knew what it was. 'Sure Hermione, I'm not really going anywhere.' he kept walking, 'Where's Ron anyway, I thought he'd be here with you having breakfast.'

'He is, we saw you walk past the doors of the great hall and I wanted to come see you, he said he'll be out in a minute, he's still eating.' Harry nodded knowing Ron's appetite.

'Come on, let's head down to the lake, it's pretty secluded down there. I really don't want everyone staring at me again, wondering what was wrong.' when he reached his spot, he sat down looking out at the lake and he decided to ask Hermione. 'You know don't you Hermione, Ginny told you what I did.' he couldn't look at her.

'Yes Harry, after…after it happened I found Ginny, I knew something was wrong, I don't think she meant to tell me. I was talking about finding you and that no one knew where you were, I thought she was just worried about you, but when I kept telling her we will find you, she…she finally told me. Please don't be mad at her Harry,' she took a deep breath but he still didn't say anything or look at her. 'I would never tell anyone what happened, I never even told Ron.' she took a deep breath. 'Are you angry at me Harry?'

'No, I'm not angry at you Hermione, and I'm not angry at Ginny either, I'm angry at myself, disgusted with myself, but not anyone else.' Harry sat there still trying to work through his thoughts. They sat there in silence, when they heard footsteps approach. Harry didn't look around, he just sat there.

'Harry, mate, you're looking better than when I last saw you.' said Ron.

'Yeah, I'm fine Ron, sorry about that,' he said giving Ron a forced smile.

'Well I just wanted to see you before I went to the shop,' he stared at Harry, 'You sure you're okay, Harry?'

'Yeah, Ron, just a bit tired that's all, go, go to the shop, say hi to George for me.' Harry didn't want Ron to start with the questions.

'Aright Harry,' Ron turned to Hermione. 'Want to walk me to the gates beautiful.'

Hermione looked to Harry, 'Will you be okay Harry? I can come back if you want.'

'I'll be fine Hermione, go with your husband, give each other a good snog.' he forced a smile again.

Hermione leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. 'I'll see you later,' she stood up walked off with Ron.

She saw him walking when Professor Weasley went up to him hugging him, they went down to the spot near the lake. She followed at a distance then hid behind a tree, listening. She felt so sorry for him, he was blaming himself and he didn't need to, she did. She was going to have to do something to stop her hurting him. It was up to her.

Ginny woke then looked beside her, Harry wasn't there. She swung her legs out of bed and noticed the note. She picked it up and read it, even in his note he still sounded depressed. She quickly took a shower and dressed, leaving her room. She walked down the corridors lost in her thoughts of Harry when someone called her name.

'Ginny,' Hermione said. 'Ginny can I talk to you a minute?'

'I was just going to find Harry, he left a note saying he was taking a walk.'

'I just saw him, he's down at the lake. Ginny he worked out that you told me what happened. I thought he was angry, but he said he wasn't angry at anyone but himself. This is going to take some time for him to come to terms with what he did, I want to help but I think you're the only one that can help him.'

'I know Hermione, I'm trying, but I can feel his emotions. He's scared Hermione, I don't know of what because he won't tell me. I've got to go to him, I'll talk to you later.' Ginny walked straight out the main doors and down to the lake.

She saw him sitting in the same spot as last night, she sent all the love she felt for him. He turned and looked at her, then turned back. She walked over and sat down next to him.

'Hey Gin, how are you feeling this morning?'

'I'm feeling fine Harry, not even any morning sickness. What about you, how are you feeling Harry?'

'I'm fine.'

'Really?' she looked at him with raised eyebrows.

'No, not really, but I will be, it's just going to take some time,' he sighed, 'I just wanted to let you sleep so I came down here for a while to think, did you get my note?'

'Yeah I did, it was sweet, but you can tell the baby yourself.'

Harry sat for a moment, then he leaned down towards Ginny's belly. 'Your daddy loves you very much,' he then raised his head and saw tears in Ginny's eyes, 'I love you Ginny, with all my heart,' he slowly moved towards her and kissed her. A very quick kiss then he pulled back and turned away.

Ginny could feel that he was scared again. 'Harry, can I ask you something, will you promise to tell me the truth?' She could see he was hesitant. 'Remember Harry, that no matter what, I love you, I will always love you, nothing will change that no matter what you say.' when he still didn't turn around, she crawled until she was in front of him, he finally looked at her.

He sighed, 'Yes, I'll tell you, what do you want to know?'

'I can feel how scared you are, tell me what you are scared of.' she saw him wince, she reached out and took his face, 'Please sweetheart, tell me.' she saw the tears in his eyes.

'I'm…I'm scared…scared to be…intimate with you, I keep thinking of what I did and that you'll push me away, or yell at me. I'm scared to touch you, and I…want to so much Gin, I just don't know…if I can.' he sniffed trying to control himself, he didn't want to upset Ginny, not now, she was pregnant and doesn't need any more stress.

'Harry, we've been intimate since it happened, the only difference now is you remember what happened. I never pushed you away or yelled have I?' he shook his head and looked down. 'You see, you can touch me Harry, nothing will make me push you away. Do it Harry, for me, touch me, and I'll show you everything will be alright.'

He looked back up at her beautiful face. He wanted to, but could he. He slowly reached his hand out and touched her neck, he went to pull his hand back but Ginny grabbed it and held it there.

Ginny quickly looked around then back to Harry, she lowered his hand inside her shirt and put his hand on her breast, holding it there, making him hold her.

'You see Harry, you can touch me anytime you want.' she smile at him as his hand started to slowly move over her breast, then to the other one. 'Come inside with me, and let me love you.' she said and waited for him to answer her. He didn't, so she stood up and reached her hand towards him. 'Come with me Harry please.' he looked up at her and then nodded, and took her hand. She could still feel his fear but she knew she could help him with that. They walked slowly back to the castle and up to their room.

They entered and Harry went to walk away, but Ginny wouldn't let go of his hand and led him into the bedroom. She walked him over towards their bed.

'Harry, kiss me,' she said, he looked at her then slowly moved in and kissed her again quickly. 'Harry really kiss me,' she leaned back to him, as she looked him in the eyes, she moved her mouth over his and held the back of his head so he couldn't pull back. He finally started to respond, and she grabbed his hand and put it back on her breast. She could feel him shaking against her.

He suddenly pulled away and took a step back, 'I can't, I can't, I don't want to hurt you.' his breathing was ragged.

'Harry, you can, and you won't hurt me, please, I want you to make love to me.' she saw he wanted it, she could feel he wanted it but he just couldn't take that first step. She took his hand again and led him to the bed and made him sit and she sat next to him. She wrapped her arms around him and started kissing him then she pushed him back laying him down. She leaned over, looking him directly in his eyes. 'Kiss me Harry, hold me.' she lowered her head and started kissing him, Harry still hesitated, but finally he started to kiss her back, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her fiercely, Ginny slowly made her way over on top of him while still kissing him. She pulled away and sat up, and slowly undid her shirt and took it off, watching Harry the whole time, she then reached behind her and undid her bra and slipped it off. Harry looked down at her then back at her face. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her, keeping her hand over his. He slowly started to move, caressing her, his other hand came up and did the same to her other breast. She moaned with pleasure. He saw she was enjoying it and she was becoming very aroused. He brought her towards him and her breasts were right in front of him. He lifted his head and put his mouth around her then he flicked his tongue over nipple. She started to moan and writhed in pleasure and he could feel himself getting aroused as she moved on top of him.

She pulled away and stood back up and took the rest of her clothes off, she stood there for a moment letting him look at her as she watch him, she could feel he was getting aroused. She took his hands and pulled him up as well. She started to undress him, he helped her take his clothes off. She could see his arousal and slowly knelt before him and placed her mouth over him. He groaned at what she was doing, he wanted her so much.

'Ginny, I want you, please,' he groaned, but Ginny just kept going. Then finally she stood up, and looked at him. 'I want you now Ginny.' he took her hand and they got into bed, 'Do you want me Ginny, do you want me to make love to you?' he asked still a bit unsure.

'Yes, Harry, make love to me, touch me, please.' the look in her eyes made the last of his hesitation leave him.

He leaned over her and kissed her very passionately, as he's hand made its way down between her legs. He stopped and pulled away looking at her.

'It won't hurt the baby will it Gin.'

'No Harry, the baby is well protected, it won't hurt. Put your hands on me Harry, please feel me.'

Harry nodded and started kissing her again, as he hand gripped her heat. He slowly slipped his finger inside her, feeling her, and she started moving against his hand, moaning with pleasure. He knew he couldn't wait much longer, so he moved his finger out of her and lifted up and over her.

'Are you sure the baby will be okay, Gin?'

'Yes Harry, now please, I want you, now.'

He nodded and she slowly lowered herself onto him, making love to him, but he was finally making love to her.

'Ginny, are you okay?' Harry asked the moment they finished.

'I'm fine, Harry. You see, everything is fine, you don't have to be scared or worried anymore.' he nodded and they both just lay there holding each other. They stayed that way for the longest time until they heard a knock on their door. 'I'll get it Harry.' she got up and pulled on a wrap and went to answer the door. 'Madame Pomfrey, come in,'

'Harry was supposed to come in see me first thing this morning.'

'I'm sorry Madame Pomfrey, Harry and I were working some things out, I'll tell him you're here, won't be a minute.' she walked back into the bedroom and saw Harry was getting dressed. 'You heard?'

'Yeah, I forgot all about it, sorry Gin.' he finished dressing and went into the sitting room. 'Sorry Poppy, I forgot.'

'That's fine Harry, but come on, I want to check you over, sit please.' she ordered him. He walked to the sofa and sat down, Poppy pulled her wand out and ran it over Harry, then looked at his hand. 'How does your hand feel Harry?'

'It's a little sore and stiff, but it's healing. How am I really, am I going to be okay?'

'Yes, your fine, but just please take it easy for a while, I know classes start in two days and I don't want you doing too much.'

'I'll take it easy, I promise Poppy.'

'Okay then, if you feel unwell at all, come straight to see me.'

'Madame Pomfrey, is he really okay?'

'Yes, Ginny, he's fine, nothing to worry about and please remember what I told you, you don't need any stress. Oh there was something I wanted to ask you, do you want me to check you over, make sure everything is okay and I will be able to tell you the sex of the baby.'

Harry looked up at Poppy then at Ginny, she saw the first signs of excitement in his face. 'Do you want to know Harry?'

'Yes, I would, do you?' Harry asked with hopeful eyes. She nodded and turned back to Poppy.

'Okay Madame Pomfrey, let's do it.' she smiled.

'Let's get you to lie down and I'll check you over first, make sure everything is going well then I'll let you know.' Ginny nodded and took Harry's hand and they walked into the bedroom. Ginny lay down and Madame Pomfrey took her wand out again and ran it over Ginny's belly, she did this three times, then put her wand away. 'You are perfectly healthy and so is the baby. You look to be about nine weeks along, now do you want to know?' Harry looked at Ginny and they both nodded. 'You're having a boy.'

'A son, we're having a son Ginny, a baby boy,' he picked her up and swung her around and kissed her very passionately until Poppy coughed. 'Sorry Poppy, that is wonderful news, thank you.' he went to Poppy and hugged her, she looked very surprised.

'Yes, thank you Madame Pomfrey,' said Ginny with tears in her eyes, Harry was so happy, she hasn't seen him smile that way in days.

'You are very welcome, now I must go, and Ginny I want you to come up tomorrow and see me, you'll need some potions, to keep your energy up, with so much work you have to do.' Ginny nodded. 'I'll see you both later,' and she left.

'Harry, were having a boy, you're going to have a son. When are we going to tell everyone?'

'Not just yet, I want us to enjoy the news ourselves before everyone starts fussing over you, and I want to be the one to do that, oh merlin a son. Ginny you have made me the happiest man on earth, first you love me, then marry me and now you're giving me a son. I love you so very much.'

'I love you too Harry, with all my heart. Let me get dressed and we'll go down and get something to eat, I'm starved.' he nodded and waited till Ginny got dressed. He couldn't believe how happy he was. Ginny came back out, 'You ready Harry.'

'Yep let's go.' he took her hand and led her out and down to the great hall. Harry got a few, "glad to see you okay professor" as they walked past.

Over the next two days, everyone saw that Harry and Ginny were more than just happy, they were ecstatic, but they didn't say anything, even Hermione had noticed whenever she saw them, but she was just happy to see that they were doing okay.

The next morning Harry woke to find Ginny not in bed next to him, 'Ginny,' he called.' the bathroom door opened and Ginny walked out, she didn't look well. Harry jumped out of bed and went to her. 'Ginny, are you alright, is something wrong?'

She smiled, 'No Harry nothing's wrong, it's morning sickness, I'll have to go see Madame Pomfrey, she said she could give me something if I need it.' she saw the worried look on Harry's face. 'It's fine Harry, calm down, it's just a natural part of pregnancy, so don't worry,' she kissed him. 'Now you better get ready, your first class is very soon and you need breakfast first. You have a shower while I go see Madame Pomfrey and I'll meet you in the great hall.

'Okay, if you're sure,' she nodded, he kissed her and walked into the shower, when he was finished and dressed he left their room and walked down to the great hall. He smiled at his students as he walked past them on his way to the staff table. He ate his breakfast and saw Ginny come in, she went to her seat and gave him a huge smile and nodded to him. When they finished Harry got up and walked over to Ginny, bent down and whispered to her. 'Did she give you something?' she nodded. 'Okay, I've got to get to class, what are you going to do, you have the first period off don't you?'

'Yeah, I don't know, maybe just go for a walk or do some studying. I love you, now go on, I'll see you at lunch.' Harry kissed her and walked off.

Harry walked to his classroom and went to his desk to set up for his lesson, his students started to arrive and took their seats.

'Good morning everyone,' said Harry cheerfully.

'Good morning Professor Potter,' before Harry could say anything, one of the students put up her hand. 'Professor, we know you were sick, and just wanted to know if you're alright now.'

'Yes Katie, I'm fine now, it was just like Professor McGonagall said, I was just exhausted. I don't know when to slow down, but I've had to promise Madame Pomfrey that I will or she'll lock me up in the hospital wing.' all his students laughed. 'Now, does anyone here know what a boggart is?'

Harry continued with his class explaining that he had a boggart and was going to get them all to face it, and told them how to repel a boggart. They talked and asked question for a while, when he explained everything and was just setting everything up, when the classroom door flew open and Ginny staggered in.

'Harry,' Ginny said gripping her stomach.

'Ginny,' he ran to her and caught her before she collapsed. 'Ginny, look at me, please,'

'Professor she's bleeding,' Harry looked up at the student and saw where he was looking.

'Go run to Madame Pomfrey tell what's happened and to get here quick.' he looked back to Ginny, 'Ginny sweetheart, please, can you hear me,' he was stroking her face, Ginny didn't respond. Harry could feel tears in his eyes. 'Ginny come on, wake up love.' he heard running footsteps and Madame Pomfrey came in. 'Poppy, help her, she bleeding,'

Madame Pomfrey went over and waved her wand over Ginny, Harry saw the worried look on her face.

'It's…it's not the baby is it, the baby's going to be fine, won't he? Please Poppy, what's going on?'

'Harry we need to get her to the hospital wing now,' Harry nodded and lifted Ginny in his arms. 'All you kids go to the great hall until next lesson, Katie, go to Professor Weasley's office tell her what has happened and to inform Professor McGonagall.' she followed Harry out the door.

They arrived at the hospital wing and Poppy ran ahead and got a bed ready, Harry put her down on the bed, and Poppy saw that Harry was covered in blood.

'Harry, please just stand over there and let me treat her,' he looked dazed, 'Harry, now,' he moved away and watched as Poppy worked on Ginny. A few minutes later, Hermione and Minerva raced in.

'Harry, what happened?' Minerva asked.

'I don't know, everything was fine when I left her in the great hall and went to my classroom, she staggered in about a half hour later, she bleeding heavily,' Harry said tears rolling down his face. Hermione walked over and put her arm around him. They all stood there waiting for Poppy to finish examining Ginny. When she did she walked over to them. 'How is she Poppy?'

'Not good Harry, she's bleeding badly and if I can't stop it she…' she looked at Harry with sad eyes.

'She could lose the baby, couldn't she?' asked Harry in a flat tone. Hermione gasped, but Harry didn't take his eyes off Ginny.

'Yes, she could, now I'll go get some potions, I'll be back in a minute,'

Harry walked over and sat beside Ginny, she was so pale, he thought. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

'Harry, Ginny's pregnant.' Harry nodded but didn't say anything. 'She'll be alright Harry, you have to believe she will.' Hermione saw Harry's body shaking and knew he was crying. 'Oh Harry, is there anything I can do?' he shook his head. She stood behind him, keeping her hand on his shoulder. Minerva had walked over to speak with Poppy.

'Do you think she will Poppy, lose the baby?'

'I don't know Minerva, she's lost so much blood, but it doesn't look good and not just for the baby for Ginny as well.' Harry had overheard them two women talking, and he lowered his head putting his forehead just touching Ginny's. He couldn't lose Ginny, please no. Harry thought to himself. Poppy walked over and went round the other side of the bed, poured the potion into Ginny's mouth, then waved her wand.'

Harry turned to Hermione. 'Hermione I think you better tell the family, and get them here,' he said with a distraught look on his face. Hermione nodded and walked out of the room.

'Harry, if this potion works, her bleeding will stop, but if she wakes, you must keep her calm, any stress could cause more harm.' she hesitated, 'Harry when I was examining her, I found something, could you tell me if she had it before.' he nodded. Poppy pulled the corner of her jumper up and they could see a nasty red mark just to the left of her stomach.

'No, I've never seen that before, I mean she didn't have that this morning, what do you think it is?'

'I'm not sure Harry, but I will find out,' she walked away and Minerva went with her. When they got to her office, Poppy turned to Minerva. 'Minerva it looks like a spell wound, I didn't want to mention it to Harry, I've seen what his anger can do, and I knew he would be able to calm Ginny if she wakes up.' they talked for a long time leaving Harry and Ginny alone.

Just then Harry screamed.

'Poppy, help, come quick.' they raced over and Ginny was bent over in agonizing pain. 'Ginny, please Ginny,' Poppy came over and started to examine her again. 'What's wrong Poppy, what's happening to her?' they could all hear noises coming from behind them but none of them turned to look.

'I couldn't stop it Harry, I'm sorry, but…she's lost the baby.' Poppy cleaned Ginny up sniffing back her tears.

Harry's face contorted in pain, and tears ran down his face. They heard gasped and crying coming from behind them. Then Harry heard Molly Weasley's voice.

'She was pregnant, my baby, oh my poor baby.' When Poppy moved the curtains, the family walked over and surrounded the bed.

Arthur put a hand on Harry's shoulder, 'Harry son, I'm so sorry,' Harry lowered his head as he cried for his son.

'It…it was a…a boy,' Harry sobbed.' and he completely broke down. Everyone stood there not knowing what to do or say, so they stayed quiet for a long time just watching Harry and Ginny.

After a while Ginny started to stir, Harry gripped her hand and bent over her.

'Ginny, can you hear me sweetheart, open your eyes, love.' she slowly opened her eyes and blinked looking around, 'Ginny, you're okay, I love you, your fine.'

Ginny's face looked very draw and pale. She looked at Harry. 'The baby Harry, our son, how is he.' Harry's face contorted in pain again, Ginny drew in a deep breath. 'No, please no, Harry not our son, not our baby, tell me he's alright please,' and she started sobbing into Harry's chest and he held her tightly, his heart was breaking for her knowing the pain she was in.

Arthur nodded to everyone and they walked away, but they could hear still hear Ginny's sobs as Harry quietly talked to her.

Harry had held Ginny until her exhaustion from crying had overcame her. He knew it was going to be hard on her and he had to stay strong for.

Minerva had come back after talking to all the Weasley's, telling them they could come back tomorrow. She walked over to Harry and saw he was still sitting there holding Ginny's hand as he watched her sleep.

'Harry, can I have a word with you please.'

'Okay,' he said listlessly, but he didn't move.

Minerva went and sat on the chair next to Ginny's bed looking at Harry, he looked terrible, his eyes were red and swollen, and his face was very drawn.

'Harry with everything you and Ginny have been through, I think you should take her home, in a couple of days when she is well enough to travel.' Harry looked at her. 'Don't worry about your classes, I've got someone who can fill in. Ginny and you need time, time to heal, time to grieve.' Harry nodded. 'Molly mentioned about you going back to the Burrow.'

'No,' said Harry forcefully, 'I'll take Ginny home…to our home.'

'Alright Harry, we'll give Ginny a couple of days then you can take her home.'

'Minerva could you tell Kreacher I would like to speak to him, I didn't want to call and have him apparate in and wake Ginny.'

'Of course Harry, I'll go down to the kitchen now and bring him up.' she stood. 'Harry, I just wanted to tell you how very sorry I am.' she saw the tears rolling down his face, she patted his shoulder and left.

Harry was exhausted but he didn't want to sleep in case Ginny woke up, he was going to do everything he could to help her through this. He sat there thinking when he heard footsteps.

'Master Harry wishes to speak with Kreacher.'

'Yes Kreacher, could you go to our new home and stock it with food please, there's gold in the kitchen cupboard for it. I'll be bringing Ginny home in a couple of days and I want the house in order.'

'Of course master Harry, I will prepare everything,' Harry nodded.

'Thank you Kreacher, please go out into the corridor to apparate as I don't want her woken up.'

'Of course master Harry, anything I can do to help mistress Ginny.' he walked away and Harry turned back to Ginny.

Harry was sound asleep sitting in the chair with his head on Ginny's bed next to her. He felt a hand rubbing his head, and woke up looking at Ginny. She was staring at him as she stroked his head.

'Ginny, sweetheart, are you okay,' she instantly got tears in her eyes. 'It's okay Ginny, please don't,' he sat on the bed and held her again as she wept into his chest. 'Shhh, Ginny, everything will be alright.' they sat holding each other, both crying when Poppy walked over to them.

'Sorry to interrupt, I need to examine you Ginny now you're awake,' she turned to Harry. 'Harry Minerva and the Weasley's are in the hall, and wish to speak with you for a moment.'

'I don't want to leave Ginny,' he said not taking his eyes off of her.

'Harry, it's okay, go while Madame Pomfrey examines me, then come back, I'll be fine.' she sniffed.

'Are you sure, Ginny, I can stay,' tears were still leaking down his face.

'I'm sure, and tell my family I'll see them in a few minutes.' Harry bent and kissed her then got up and walked out into the corridor.

As Harry came out the doors everyone could see Harry was a mess, Molly went straight to him and hugged him tight. 'We are so sorry Harry,' Harry couldn't help it, he hugged her back crying into his mother-in-law's shoulder. 'Oh my poor boy, everything will be fine, come on sit down.' she led him over to the seats and sat him down. 'I wanted to tell you that your room at the Burrow is ready.'

'No, I'm taking Ginny home, to our home,' he sat there looking at the ground.

'But Harry, we can all look after both of you at the Burrow.' Harry stood up and stormed over to the wall.

'I said no!' He shouted at them, then turned and started hitting the wall, again and again.

Arthur walked over to him and grabbed his hand, Charlie went to help restrain Harry. 'Harry stop it, look at me, stop it Harry and look at me,' Arthur and Charlie pulled Harry away from the wall and turned him around. 'It's okay Harry, if you want to go to your home then you can, we can come visit when you think the time is right. Don't hurt yourself Harry, please. Ginny's going to need you, but we are all here for you anytime, you know that.'

Harry nodded and looked down at his hands, they were a mess, 'I'm sorry I yelled mum, you can go and see Ginny now, but could you ask Poppy to come out here to fix my hands, please.'

'It's alright Harry, we understand, you have nothing to apologise for.'

Arthur nodded and all the Weasley walked into the hospital wing. Harry sat on the chair again, with his head in his hands, he heard the door and Poppy sat down next to him. She saw immediately what he had done.

'Harry you have to stop this, or you could damage your hands permanently.' she took one hand and waved her wand, then picked up the other. 'You've broken both of them this time and it's going to take a lot more potions and more time for them to heal, how much pain is there?.'

'I don't feel anything, and I'm sorry Poppy, I just couldn't help myself,' he took a deep breath, 'Why, why did this have to happen, we were just putting our lives back together, we were going to have a family,' Harry broke down again, his face in his hands, sobbing.

'I don't know, there's nothing I can say that will help you right now, except you and Ginny will have more babies, I know you will.' she patted him. 'I'll go get you the potions and be back, I don't want Ginny seeing you like this.' he nodded, then looked up at her.

'Do you mean that Ginny is okay, she won't have any problems with another pregnancy?'

'No, she won't, when I examined her I checked her over thoroughly, she will be find to get pregnant and carry to full term, just not for a while, she still needs to heal.' Harry's tears kept flowing down his cheeks, but she saw a small smile on his face. 'I'll get your potions.'

Minerva had stood back and watched the whole scene, wondering if she should tell Harry after what she just saw. She knew he was going to be upset, but after seeing what he just did, she also knew he was going to be very angry. But now that Ginny's awake, she might mention something to him if she remembered what happened and she didn't want Harry to get upset in front of Ginny.

'Harry, can I speak with you please, it's rather important, then you can go back into Ginny.' he nodded and she sat down next to him. 'When you fell asleep Harry, Poppy and I performed some spells on the red mark on Ginny's stomach.' she hesitated as Harry looked up at her. 'There's no easy way to say this, so I'm just going to say it. Someone hit Ginny with a stunning spell.'

'What!, what do you mean, someone did this to her, who was it, I'll kill 'em,' he was pacing around the corridor.

In the room Molly was holding Ginny, soothing her, when they heard Harry yell.

'What's wrong with Harry,' Ginny said sitting up looking frantic. 'Did he say he was going to kill someone.'

'Ginny calm down, I'll go see what's wrong, just stay there with your mother.' Arthur turned and hurried out the door with his sons following him.

Arthur burst through the door and everyone saw the look on Harry's face, it was contorted with fury.

'Harry what's happened?' he went to Harry, put his hand on his shoulder and turned him to face him. 'Harry, tell me what's going on?'

'Someone caused this, someone…someone did this…to her…they…they.' he couldn't finish with the fury his was feeling, he sat down heavily with his fists clenched tightly. Charlie went to Harry and put a hand on his shoulder. Arthur turned to Minerva.

'Minerva what did someone do, what's he talking about?'

'Poppy found a mark on Ginny, and we performed a charm to try reveal what it was, someone had cast a stunning spell at Ginny's stomach, by the looks of it on purpose. That's what caused her…to lose the baby.'

'Oh my god, who hurt my sister, I'll crucify them, tell me who it was,' Bill said flying into a rage.

'Please calm down, everyone,' Minerva said raising her voice. 'We don't know who did it, but I will do everything I can to find out.' she looked around at all the men standing before her then down at Harry, just then Poppy came out.

'I heard all the shouting what's going on,' she went to Harry and handed him the three vials of potion, 'Take all three Harry, now, please.' he nodded and he swallowed them all. 'Now will someone please tell me what's going on, Ginny heard shouting and started crying again, if she doesn't settle back down she could start bleeding again.'

That was all Harry could take, he got up and bolted threw the doors and over to Ginny. He sat down on the bed and pulled her into his arms burying his head in her hair. He sat there holding her trying to control his rage. Ginny sat rubbing his back as Molly got up and stood next to the bed, watching them knowing something was going on. After a few minutes everyone else came back in.

Minerva and the Weasley men followed Harry, walked over and put a hand on Harry's shoulder. 'Harry I need to speak with Ginny.'

'No, not now,' his voice muffled from being in Ginny's hair as he said this forcefully.

'Yes, Harry, I'm sorry, but I need answers, and I'm sure you would like them too.' he slowly pulled away from Ginny but kept he kept one hand gripping Ginny's hands, and one hand touching her face.' he nodded, not taking his eyes off Ginny. 'Ginny I'm sorry, but I need to know, do you remember what happened?'

'Um, well, I was taking a walk around the grounds, until my next class, I felt something hit me in the stomach. I don't remember much after that, until…until.' she started crying again, Harry pulled her back into his arms, he knew what she couldn't say, until she learned she'd lost the baby.

'Ginny, Madame Pomfrey and I found out that someone hit you with a stunning spell.' Ginny looked up.

She pulled back from Harry, looking around. 'What do you mean, was it an accident?' she saw the looks on everyone's face and knew that it was no accident. 'You mean someone deliberately did this to me, caused me to…to…lose…our…' Harry pulled her back to him.

'Shhh, Ginny, it's going to be alright, I'll find who did this to you, and I'll make them pay for what they did to you.' everyone heard the anger in his voice, Ginny heard it too.

'No Harry, no, stay with me, don't leave me please.' Ginny gripped him tighter as she sobbed harder.

'Shhh, I'm not going anywhere, Ginny, Calm down. Will you lay back down for me, you need to rest.' she nodded, he helped her lay down and still held his hand.

Arthur looked around at his family. Bill still looked angry, but he wasn't the only one. Ron, George and Charlie also looked angry at the thought that someone had done this to their sister. He tapped them all and nodded towards the door. They all walked out, and Arthur took Molly and pulled her outside with the rest of them.

Harry never noticed that everyone had left, Poppy was back and examining Ginny again.

'Ginny, you've started bleeding again, you need to take this,' she nodded then swallowed the potion, 'Now please try to stay calm and no more sitting up, Harry, keep her calm.' he nodded to Poppy then turned back to Ginny. 'Ginny you are staying here through tomorrow, if you don't start bleeding again, Harry is going to take you home.' she patted Ginny's hand and walked away.

'Were going home, what did she mean you're taking me home?'

'I'm taking you to our new home Ginny, Minerva's fixed it so someone will cover my classes. We're leaving just as soon as you're well enough to travel.' he looked into her eyes and saw the tears coming into her eyes.

'I want to go home now, Harry, I want to get away from here,' she started crying.

'I know Gin, but not till you've had time to heal, you keep bleeding and I won't risk losing you too.'

'If I'm okay by tomorrow, can we leave them, please Harry, I don't want to be here anymore.'

'We'll see, if you can stay calm and relax. If you do that and you stop bleeding, I will take you home tomorrow, maybe tomorrow afternoon. Give yourself time Ginny.'

'Lay down with me Harry, hold me, please.' he nodded and lay next to Ginny, they held each other looking into each other's eyes.

Out in the corridor, everyone was talking at once, Minerva had tried to calm everyone down but nothing seemed to work.

'Please, will everyone calm down, all this yelling is not doing Ginny or you any good.' Minerva raised her voice again. 'Look, I know you are all upset by what has happened, and I will find out who did it, but you can't go and take action yourselves. I spoke with Kingsley and he's sending some aurors to help me find out who did this to Ginny, and we have to consider that this was done to hurt Harry, we know he has a lots of enemies. I didn't want to mention this to Harry, as he always blames himself when someone he cares about get hurt, that's why he disappeared in the first place.'

'I never thought about that Minerva, do you think it was an attack on Ginny or an attack on Harry to hurt him?' Arthur asked.

'I don't know Arthur, until I speak with the aurors and then speak to the students, I really don't know. I'm hoping that someone might know something, I'm going to say something at dinner, why don't you all come down and eat, you can keep an eye out for anything unusual when I tell the students what had happened.'

'That's a good idea Minerva,' he turned to his family, they all nodded, as every one of them wants to know who did this Ginny and Harry.

They all walked down to the great hall, Minerva had put extra seats at the staff table and had the Weasley's sit there so they could see the whole school. She had already sent a message to all students to be in the great hall for dinner, as she had an announcement to make. The hall was full to capacity, when she stood up.

'Good evening everyone, I have something serious to say and would like absolute quiet,' she waited for a few minutes then continued. 'Someone attacked Ginny Potter early this morning, now in case any of you didn't know, Ginny was pregnant,' she waited as everyone started talking. Someone yelled out.

'What do you mean was pregnant?' the student asked, stressing the word was.

'What I mean is that Ginny lost the baby, she is very unwell in the hospital wing and Professor Potter is with her. When she is well enough, Professor Potter will be leaving with his wife. I have another teacher to take his classes. Now if anyone knows anything, or even suspects something, I want you to come to me or one of your teachers. This was a cowardly attack and I will not tolerate any person attacking another, especially a beautiful young woman who would never hurt anyone. So please if anyone knows anything, please let us know.' Minerva noticed Kingsley and a couple of aurors. 'One more thing before you can eat, the minister of magic has been informed about this incident and has arranged for aurors to be here to help me find this person and we will find who did this. So I say again if you know or even suspect, please come to me, now let's just have dinner.' she sat back down and leaned towards Arthur. 'Did you notice anything?'

Arthur shook his head, but Charlie turned to Minerva. 'I think I did, there's a girl on the Ravenclaw table, when you first mentioned what happened to Ginny, she smiled, then when you mentioned that Harry was leaving, she looked upset and I saw her start crying. Now I don't know if it means anything, but it was just suspicious the way she acted.

'Can you tell me where she is sitting Charlie?'

Charlie glanced over at the Ravenclaw table trying not to be obvious. 'She the tenth girl on the right hand side to us, with long hair, she looks to be about 14.'

Minerva looked over and counted down the table, 'That's Helen Briston, she's from Godric's Hollow, Harry and Ginny met her there when they first built their house, and I remember Harry leaving the hall with her mother at the benefit.' Minerva said. As she looked back at all the Weasley's, they all looked angry again. 'Please don't start anything, we don't want to tip her off if it is her.' they all nodded.

'I'll be back in a few minutes, I want to talk to Kingsley,' Bill said standing up.

'I'll come with you,' said Charlie. Bill nodded and they made their way down to Kingsley who was still at the doors with the aurors.

'Evening Kingsley,' Bill said solemnly shaking hands with him.

'Hi, Bill, Charlie, how's Ginny and Harry?' he asked looking sadly at them.

'Well, Harry's distraught and angry, he busted up his hands punching out the wall, but he's trying to keep it under control in front of Ginny, and Ginny is just devastated. They won't leave each other, which isn't unusual with them two.' said Bill

'I can imagine, I'm going up to see them as soon as I speak with Minerva. Has she got any ideas?'

'Well that's why where here,' said Charlie, 'When she announce to the students what had happened, she asked us to watch and see if we saw anything unusual. I noticed someone acting a bit suspicious, so I let Minerva know who it was, it seems that the girl in question had met Harry and Ginny at Godric's Hollow and Minerva remembered Harry walking off with the girl's mother at the benefit.'

'Well I'll see what I can find out, but how are all of you doing?'

'Well we pretty much was losing it a while ago, when we found out that someone deliberately attacked Ginny, but we realised that we couldn't do anything, that we should leave it to you and the aurors, But you should have seen Harry, his anger was incredible Kingsley, talking about finding who it was and killing them. Even when Harry fought Voldemort, I've never seen him that angry, we're all very worried about both of them, with everything Harry has been through, we just don't want him to do anything stupid or dangerous.'

'I'm going to try and talk to him, if I can get him away from Ginny for a few minutes, I just feel so bad for them, and your right, Harry has been through more than anyone I know. It's going to take all the people who cares about him to help him and help Ginny through this as well.' they nodded and spoke for a bit longer when Minerva made her way to Kingsley.

'Good evening Kingsley, do you want to go to my office?' she asked him.

'I think I might talk to Harry first, then I'll come to your office. I'm stationing one auror outside the hospital wing and the others will be just walking around, looking for anything that might help.'

'Thank you Kingsley, I'm sure Harry and Ginny would appreciate that, come on I'll go up with you,' she turned back to Bill and Charlie, 'Are you going to hang around for a while.'

'Yeah we will, we just feel we have to be here, I don't know if you know this Minerva but we're all very protected of Ginny, being the only girl, and of course the same goes for Harry, we don't want him to go through anything else, so yeah we'll stay for a while.' Bill said.

Kingsley and Minerva left going up to the hospital wing to see the Potters, Bill and Charlie stayed there speaking with the aurors.

Minerva and Kingsley entered the hospital wing and went first to speak with Poppy. 'Poppy, how are Ginny and Harry doing?' Minerva asked.

'Good evening minister, there not doing well, I've been hearing a lot of crying. I think Harry is trying his best to keep Ginny calm, she's already started bleeding again, I've got it under control at the moment but if she keeps getting upset it's not going to do her any good.'

'Can I go down and see them Poppy?' asked Kingsley.

'Of course minister, I think they're still awake,' he nodded to her and walked towards Ginny's bed.

When he saw them, he felt terrible that he had to disturb them, they were lying together with their foreheads touching, starting into each other's eyes. They were both wide awake, but he also saw tears in their eyes.

'I'm sorry to disturb you Ginny, Harry, I just wanted to let you know that we will find out who did this, and…I wondered if I could have a word with Harry.'

'Now Kingsley,' he said never taking his eyes from Ginny.

'Yes, if you could, it's important, or I wouldn't have asked.'

Harry stared into Ginny eyes. 'Will you be alright until I come back, I won't be far,'

'I'll be fine Harry, Madame Pomfrey will probably want to check on me again anyway.'

Harry took her face in his hands and kissed her very tenderly and hoped off the bed. Kingsley looked back at Ginny. 'Ginny I just wanted to say how sorry I am.' he took her hand as he said this, and saw her tears falling again.

'Thank you minister,' Ginny said sniffing. Harry looked down at her and pulled her back into his arms.

'Are you sure you're going to be okay?'

'I'll be fine, look Madame Pomfrey is coming over, so go.' Harry kissed her again, and went off with Kingsley, they walked out the doors.

'Harry, first let me say that I'm very sorry, I know you've gone through more than enough for someone your age.' Harry's eyes also tears up.

'Thanks Kingsley, is there any news about who did this,' he saw the look on the ministers face and knew he had some information. 'What Kingsley, who was it?'

Kingsley could see that Harry's anger was increasing, just like the Weasley's boys said. 'Harry, calm down, we don't know anything for certain, just a suspicion at the moment. But I do need to ask you about something.' as he looked at Harry he wasn't sure if he should mention it.

Harry took a deep breath, 'Okay, sorry, it's just thinking that someone did this deliberately to Ginny, I just can't seem to control my anger because I can feel her anguish, I feel how much she's hurting.'

'I know Harry, but you have to stay calm and don't go doing anything stupid.' Harry nodded so he continued. 'Minerva mentioned that on the night of the benefit, she saw you walk off with the mother of a student, I was wondering if you could tell me about it?'

At first Harry looked puzzled, then it came to him. 'Do you think it was her, that it was Helen that did this to Ginny.' Harry started pacing again until Kingsley put a hand on his shoulder.

'Harry, please listen to me, if it is her then we'll deal with it, but I need to know what you talked about with her mother.'

'Well, she wanted to tell me that she thought Helen had a crush on me, and I also received a Christmas present, a man's bracelet with the words I love you on the inside. I asked her mother about it and she told me her daughter bought it but at the time she didn't know who she planned to give it to. Do you think she was jealous of Ginny and attacked her?'

'Well with the information Charlie just gave us, it looks like it,' Kingsley saw Harry was losing it. 'Harry, don't, we'll deal with her, we have to find out if it was her first.' Harry didn't seem to have heard him, then to Kingsley surprise Harry turned and bolted down the corridor. 'Harry, stop,' Kingsley ran after him, but Harry was fast.

Harry ran towards the great hall, Charlie and Bill spotted him, they saw the look on his face. They knew they had to stop him.

The blocked the door, with the aurors. 'Harry, don't, calm down,' Bill said putting his hands up to stop him, but Harry didn't hear them. Bill raised his voice. 'Harry stop, don't do this.'

'Get out of my way Bill, I'm going in there.' he was breathing very hard. 'Get out of my way!' Harry shouted, and everyone in the hall turned to see what was going on, when they turned they saw Bill, Charlie and the two aurors go flying through the door. Professor Potter stood there looking angry, covered in blood. He walked over to the Ravenclaw table and stopped directly behind Helen. 'Why did you do it Helen!' Harry's voice was calm, then he shouted at the girl. 'Answer me,' Helen jumped but wouldn't turn around she just sat there shaking.

Kingsley came running into the hall, just as Charlie, Bill and his aurors were standing up. 'We have to stop him. Come on.' they ran to where Harry stood.

'Harry, listen to me,' Kingsley said in a very calm voice, even though his inside were anything but calm. 'Harry, look at me,' Charlie and Bill were standing directly behind Harry, looking not at Harry but at the girl sitting there very frightened. He wasn't going to get through to Harry or the Weasley's, he looked to his aurors and they came over as well, and tried to get in front of Harry, Bill and Charlie.

'Stay out of this Kingsley, I want her to tell me why she attacked my wife, and she is not leaving until she does.' Harry stepped closer to Helen. 'Turn around Helen and look at me.' she shook her head. 'Turn around!' He shouted making everyone jump. She slowly turned but wouldn't look at Harry. Harry's hands were shaking. 'Look at me,' Harry's face contorted in anger that no one had never seen on his face before. 'Tell me why you attacked my wife.' he grabbed her face and pulled it up roughly holding her very hard forcing her stand. The aurors tried to take his hand away but Harry waved his hand and they flew backwards away from him. Students in the hall screamed, but Harry never took his eyes off Helen. 'Tell me why you did it, where you jealous Helen, did you want to hurt Ginny, is that it.' he yelled and everyone gasped when she nodded.

'Harry, please, don't do this, she can't hurt us anymore.' Harry looked up and saw Ginny walking in the room with Molly and Poppy helping her. 'Harry, please don't.' she started crying again and was having trouble staying upright.

Harry released Helen and ran to her, lifting her in his arms, Ginny touched his face and he sat on the floor with her. They sat there rocking back and forth not speaking, just looking at each other. All the students were watching with shocked faces.

'Ginny, you shouldn't have come down here,' Harry was crying again as he held Ginny rocking her.

'Shhh, Harry, I've talked Madame Pomfrey into letting us go now, she is going to come with us to make sure I'm okay. Take me home, please.' all of a sudden they heard screaming, they turned just as Kingsley yelled.

'Charlie, stop it, what are you doing?'

'She did this to them, she caused Ginny and Harry to lose their baby, she killed their son.' he screamed as he held Helen under the cruciatus curse.

Arthur came running down to his son, he gripped Charlie's arm and Bill gripped the other. 'Let her go, Charlie stop this now, please.' he didn't listen.

'Charlie, don't do this, Charlie please don't,' Ginny's weak voice came to him, and he released Helen.

'Get her away from me before I change my mind Kingsley.' Charlie snarled. Kingsley nodded and took Helen by her arm and led her away with Minerva following them.

All the Weasley's went over the Harry and Ginny. 'I'm sorry Ginny, Harry, I didn't mean to say that.' Charlie had tears in his eyes as he realised what he had said in front of Harry and Ginny.

'It's okay Charlie, really, we understand, and I felt like doing the same thing.' Harry looked at Ginny, 'But as soon as I heard Ginny, I realised what I was doing.' he smiled at her and wiped the tears from her face.

'Harry we need to get her home and into bed, we'll use my floo but we have to go now.' Harry nodded and stood up with Ginny in his arms.

'Will you come with me,' Ginny said looking at her family. They all nodded and followed Harry out of the great hall to take his wife home.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter twenty one

Everyone arrived in Harry's sitting room, he carried Ginny straight upstairs and into their bedroom, Poppy and Molly following. As Harry reached the door, Molly opened it and Harry walked in then Molly pulled the bed covers down. Harry placed Ginny very carefully on the bed.

Poppy walked over and took her wand out, she waved it over Ginny a few times. 'Ginny, your bleeding heavily again,' she took a vial of potion out of her bag. 'Here, take this,' Ginny took the vial and swallowed. 'Now, you are not to move, unless you need the bathroom, and you will get help, do not get up by yourself, is that clear?'

'Yes, Madame Pomfrey, I'm not going anywhere, I'm too tired.' she looked at her mother, then to Harry. 'Harry could you give mum and me a minute please, I want to talk to her.'

'Anything Ginny, I'll go down with the others, are you hungry, do you want anything, I can get Kreacher to make you something.'

'No, thank you Harry, I'm just too tired.' Harry walked around the bed and bent down and kissed her.

'I'll be back soon,' he smiled at her and walked away. Madame Pomfrey followed.

As Harry reached the sitting room, Poppy walked over to him. 'Harry, now I will say this one more time, she needs to stay calm, she has lost a lot of blood, more than is normal and I'm worried about her. She's not out of the woods yet, the only reason I allowed her to come home now was, she told me she was too frightened to stay at Hogwarts. So please, keep her calm so the potions can work.'

'I will Poppy, it's safe here, no one knows where here, and Kingsley sent one of the aurors as well,' he nodded to the man standing at the door. 'I promise I won't lose my temper again, does she need anything else right now apart from rest?'

'No, I left some potion on the bedside table near Ginny, if she starts bleeding again, give it all to her, and then call me, but before I go I want to check your hands.' Harry nodded and they went over to the sofa, he lifted his hands so Poppy could look at them. 'There healing very well, but please do not go hitting anything else Harry.'

'I won't Poppy, I'm sorry, I'll behave.' said Harry giving her sheepish grin.

'I'm serious Harry, if you don't stop you could cause permanent damage.' he nodded. 'Now, I'll be off, if you or Ginny need me, contact me, your floo is connect to mine, so I can get here quickly.'

'Thank you Poppy for everything,' Harry gave her a small smile.' she patted his arm and walked to the fireplace, then turned back to Harry.

'I'll be back in the morning.' she threw some powder and was gone.

Harry turned back around and saw Arthur, Bill, Charlie, George, Percy, Ron and Hermione all standing in his house. 'Would any one like a cup of tea?' Harry asked. He got nods all round, 'Kreacher.' Harry called.

'Yes Master Harry, how can Kreacher serve you?'

'Could you make some tea please for everyone and Molly and Ginny who are upstairs, and I'm sorry Kreacher that we came earlier than I said, were you able to get everything in order.'

'Yes Master Harry, everything is in order, and I will get the tea,' he bowed to Harry and walked into the kitchen.

'Why don't everyone sit down, I have got furniture you know.' he smiled at his family. They all gave a small laugh and sat around the room. Everyone started to relax. 'How are you Charlie?' Harry asked his brother-in-law.

'I'm okay Harry, again I'm sorry for what I said.'

'Charlie, you have nothing to be sorry about, I know exactly how you feel. If Ginny didn't come when she did, I don't know what I would've done.' he smiled at Charlie. Everyone sat talking while they waited for Kreacher to bring their tea.

Molly sat on the bed beside Ginny, 'What do you want to talk to me about?'

'Well a couple of things, mum, first would you be able to make us some more potion, you know the one I'm talking about,' she still got a little embarrassed about that in front of her parents.

'Of course dear, I've got everything at home.'

'No mum, I meant I've got all the ingredients here, could you whip it up before you go home. I know that I can't do anything at the moment, but Healer Horton told us to take it every day, and we left all ours at Hogwarts.

'Yes dear, not a problem, now what else did you want to talk about.'

'I was going to talk to Madame Pomfrey but I thought I'd ask you first,' she hesitated before continuing. 'When do you think…I…ah…can get…intimate with Harry again?' she asked looked down.

'Well it shouldn't be for a while, going on what Poppy has said at least a couple of weeks, but check with Poppy anyway. Your body has gone through a very big traumatic ordeal Ginny, you need to give it time to heal.' she smiled at her daughter. 'Is there something else Ginny.'

'Oh, mum, I really wanted…' she started crying again, Molly wrapped her arms around Ginny, 'I really wanted our son, mum, and Harry was devastated, when he found out he came back to me,' Ginny saw the puzzled look on her mother's face. 'He had another relapse a few days ago, but when he found out he was going to be a father and having a son, he was the happy, fun loving Harry. What can I do, mum, should I try again, as soon as we can, or should we wait. I'm so confused.' Molly kept her arms around her daughter.

'Well, I think you should see how you feel, if you both want to try again, then I'd say go for it, but if you're not sure in any way, then I'd leave it for a while at least.'

'Thanks mum,' Ginny said relaxing into her pillows.

'You're welcome Ginny, now is there anything you want, how about a cup of tea?'

'Yeah, that would be nice, could you ask Harry to come back up please. I need him with me.'

'Of course, Ginny, I'll send him straight up and make your potions. Take it easy, keep calm and relax.' Ginny nodded as her mother left the room. She walked down stairs and saw all her family sitting around having a cup of tea.

'Harry,' he jumped up and walked over to Molly. 'Ginny wants you, and she would like a cup of tea,' just as she said this, Kreacher walked in holding one out to Harry. 'Thank you Kreacher,' Molly said looking down at the elf, then turned back to Harry. 'Now Harry, she's calm and relaxed at the moment, she's asked me to make your potion for you because all your stuff is still at Hogwarts. So you go up and I'll go start the potion. Oh and Harry, if it's all right with you, I would like to stay, at least for tonight, will that be alright?'

'Of course mum, you can use the spare bedroom, the one across from mine and Ginny's. I think I would feel better if you were here.'

'That settles then, you go to Ginny and I'll make your potion.' she patted his cheek and went to go into the kitchen.

'Thanks mum, I'll go straight up,' he headed up the stairs not even looking back, when he heard Ron, he paused, smiling. Then he heard what Molly said. He went back down a couple of stairs.

'What potion are you talking about mum?' asked Ron.

'That is no one's business except Harry and Ginny's Ron.'

'Mum, it's okay you can tell them, with everything going on, that's the least of our problems,' he smiled and walked back up the stairs to Ginny.

She looked around the room at her family, 'Well, after Harry and Ginny got married, their bonding had a surprising side-affect, so they need a potion to control it.'

'What side-affect mum?' asked Charlie.

'Well, whenever they were in the same room, or even just looked at each other, they…um.' she looked at her husband, he nodded.

'They couldn't control themselves,' he saw the puzzled looks on all their faces. 'What I mean is they literally couldn't stop having sex, sometimes 20 times a day,' she saw the shocked looks on all her son's faces. 'They were exhausted and hadn't been eating because they couldn't, we had to talk to them separately and they even had to eat separately.' they all sat there with their mouths hanging open.

'You're kidding, 20 times a day,' said Ron. Hermione elbowed him in the ribs. 'Ow, what was that for?' she just shook her head.

Molly turned and she walked into the kitchen and asked Kreacher to help her find everything she needed.

Harry walked in his bedroom, carrying Ginny's tea, it looks like she had fallen asleep. He walked over to her side and put the cup down on the bedside table and sat down watching her. She stirred and opened her eyes.

'Harry,' she had tears in her eyes again, 'Harry we lost him, we lost him.' Harry put his arms around Ginny, not letting her get up he went down to her.

'Shhh, Ginny, I know, I know, everything will be alright, it will get better, and she can never hurt you again.' Harry could feel his anger, but he controlled it, he needed Ginny to stay calm. 'Now, Kreacher made everyone tea, so here's yours, do you want me to help you sit up a bit.' she nodded. Harry put his arm under her shoulder and lifted her up, and then grabbed his pillows and put them behind Ginny's back. 'Are you comfortable?'

'Yes, thank you for staying with me, I feel so much better when you're here with me.' Harry handed her the cup.

'You never have to thank me Ginny, not for anything and especially not for that.' he said leaning in and kissing her. 'Now can I get you something to eat, you must be hungry, you haven't eaten since breakfast.' he said looking down at how drawn and pale she looked.

'No, I just want to sit here with you. How's Charlie, I've never seen Charlie like that,'

'He's okay Ginny, more worried about what he said than what he did, he kept apologising, he'll be fine.' Ginny's lip started to tremble, she took a deep breath and gave Harry a small smile, then Harry saw her eyelids drop, he took the cup from her and gently took the pillows from her back and laid her down.

He heard a gentle knock on the door, he looked around and saw Hermione and Ron. Harry got up and walked over to them.

'How is she Harry?' Ron asked looking over at his sister.

'She's having a hard time, keeps going on about losing our son,' Harry's voice choked up. 'Physically I think she's going to be okay as long as she stays calm, and she's exhausted, but she has stopped bleeding and she's calm now, then she fell asleep. I'm trying but she's still so upset and that's going to take time.'

'I'm so sorry, Harry,' Hermione said wrapping her arms around him. 'We'll be here for you and for Ginny, whatever you need, we'll help.' Harry nodded. Ron was looking at Harry, he felt so sorry for him and his sister.

'I'll be okay, I just need to stay strong for her. She needs me right now.'

'Why don't you go have a shower Harry, I'll sit with her to make sure she's alright.'

'I don't know Hermione, she might wake up and not see me there, I don't want her upset right now.'

'She won't Harry, and I'll be sitting on a chair right beside the bed, now go, a shower will help, I don't know if you know this, but your covered in blood.'

Harry looked down, saw the blood, he started shacking all over and tears starting falling from his eyes as he fell to the floor. 'Oh, oh, it's Ginny's…it's Ginny's blood,' he wept as Hermione knelt down beside him.

'Harry, it's okay, please Harry, everything's okay, Ginny fine.' Ron went down the stairs and brought his mother back up and everyone else followed.

'Harry dear, come with me downstairs,' Molly said.

'No, I don't want to leave Ginny alone.'

'I'll stay with her Harry, go down with mum, please Harry.' Harry nodded and slowly stood up, wiping his face on his sleeve.

Molly took his arm and led him down the stairs. Arthur looked at Hermione. 'What caused that Hermione?'

'I told him to go have a shower as he was covered in blood, he didn't realise, then when he looked down and saw Ginny's blood all over him, he just lost it.' Hermione sniffed, she had tears streaming down her face. 'Is they going to be alright dad, I'm so worried about them right now.'

'We'll all make sure there both alright, you go in with Ginny, and try not to wake her, I'll go down and help Molly with Harry.' he gave Hermione and Ron a small smile and walked back down the stairs.

As Arthur reached the sitting room, he saw Molly holding Harry as he cried in her arms. Everyone in the room watched with tears falling down their faces. He walked over to them and sat on Harry's other side and put a hand on his shoulder.

'Harry, you need to sleep too I think, why you go up to bed with Ginny.' Arthur said.

Harry pulled away, looking around at Arthur, 'I don't know what to do, we were so happy when we found out, then Poppy told us it was a boy.' he was taking deep breaths. 'Why, what have I done to cause this?'

'You never did anything Harry, listen to me. It had nothing to do with you, it was her, remember that, she did this to you and Ginny.' Arthur could see Harry's anger building and he needed to calm him down. 'Now you listen to me Harry Potter, you–did-not-do-anything, you hear me, you did nothing except help Ginny and love her, and she will need your love Harry, just as you will need hers.

'He's right Harry, put the blame where it belongs and that is not on you,' said Charlie,' Harry looked over at him. 'You have done everything to protect Ginny, for years now. Don't go doing this, blaming yourself is not going to help, especially when you have nothing to blame yourself for. All I want is to see my little sister smile and laugh like I saw her at your wedding, and you can do that for her.' Charlie couldn't say anymore, as he was getting choked up as well.

'Thanks Charlie.' Harry said looking at him.

'Come with me Harry, now.' Arthur stood up and waited for Harry. He nodded and stood up as well.

Harry looked at everyone. 'Thank you,' he couldn't go on, he nodded to them and followed Arthur up the stairs.

Arthur led Harry back to his room, before they went in Arthur turned to face Harry. 'I want you to go in and go straight to have a shower, we'll stay with Ginny until you finish, then you are going straight to bed, you need to sleep, you, just like Ginny. You both have had a very traumatic ordeal, you need to heal just as much as Ginny.' Harry nodded and they walked into the room, Harry looked around the room realising he didn't have any of his clothes here but he did have a robe. He walked over and took it with him, walked over to Ginny, he bent and kissed her very gently. Then he went into the bathroom to shower.

'How is he dad?' asked Ron very quietly as the door closed.

'He's blaming himself of course, between me and Charlie I think we got through to him, I just don't know.

'That is so like Harry, this has nothing to do with him, she was jealous of Ginny, she did this,' Hermione sounded angry, but she still kept her voice down. Arthur called them over with his hand. 'Why don't you go down and I'll be there in a moment.' they nodded and walked out of the room. Arthur sat down on the sofa to wait for Harry. He came out a few minutes later.

'Dad, could you do a favour,' Arthur nodded. 'Could you contact Minerva and ask her if she can send all our stuff here, including Fawkes. We're going to need our clothes and things.'

'Of course Harry, now we'll be downstairs if you need us, you get into bed and look after yourself and look after my little girl.' he smiled at Harry.

'I will, I'll make sure she's alright, thanks dad, for everything.' Harry said to Arthur.

'No need to thank me Harry, now if she sleeps then we'll see you in the morning, but just call if you need anything, now off to bed.' he patted Harry on the back and walked out the door.

Harry walked over the got into bed, he left his robe on just in case Poppy turned up before he woke up. He lay next to Ginny, and put his hand on her leg, he didn't want his weight on her stomach. He fell asleep instantly.

Arthur went downstairs. 'Kreacher, could you come in here please,' called Arthur.

'Yes Mistress Ginny's father, what can I do for you?'

'We want you to help Harry and Ginny as much as possible, and if there is any problems you come straight to us and tell us, okay, Molly and I are staying in case they need anything. I know I can't give you orders Kreacher, but I'm asking you to please do this.'

Kreacher tilted his head, 'I will obey Mistress Ginny's father, and will help Master Harry and Mistress Ginny, I will do whatever they need.'

'Thank you Kreacher, now, the man over there is an auror he will be either inside or outside keeping it safe. If you think there is danger, let him know.' the elf bowed, then walked back to the kitchen. He turned back to his family. 'Why don't you all head home.' they all nodded got up and gave their parents a hug and walked to the fireplace, and one by one flooed to the Burrow, Arthur walked over to the auror. 'I don't want anyone here to disturb them, use your own instincts and if for any reason you feel like they might be in danger, we'll be in the spare room, and thank you, knowing you're here, I think they will feel safer.'

The auror nodded, 'My name is Mark and you do not have to worry Mr. Weasley, everyone owes Harry a lot, I will make sure he and his wife…your daughter are safe. I will be relieved in the morning but Minister has explained and basically said the same as you.'

'Thank you, Mark, and it's Arthur, now as you know this fireplace is only connected to Hogwarts and my home, the Burrow. Thank you again, I'll leave you to it.' he shook hands with the Mark then walked into the kitchen with Molly.

Harry was cuddled up to Ginny as they slept, he could feel her moving and he woke up, she was tossing around in the bed.

'Ginny, Ginny, wake up sweetheart, come on, wake up,' her tossing slowed as she woke up. 'Ginny, are you okay baby,' she started crying again, Harry pulled her towards him and put his arms around her. 'Ginny, it's okay, please don't cry, I've got you.' her sobbing was growing louder. 'Shhh baby, please don't cry, I've got you, I've got you,' he could hear his own voice getting choked up knowing how much pain she was in.

'Oh, Harry…I…I…wanted to… have…your baby, oh my god, Harry, we lost our son,' she sobbed into his chest, as Harry kept rubbing her back trying to soothe her.

'I know sweetheart, I know, I know, shhh, Ginny, everything will be alright.' she cuddled up to Harry, holding him tightly. Harry kept rubbing her back and felt her cry's get quieter and her breathing evened out.

Molly stuck her head in the door. 'Is everything alright Harry?'

'Yeah, she must have been dreaming, she's fine now mum.'

Molly walked over to Harry. 'Remember I'll be either in the room across from you or in the kitchen, call if you need anything.' Harry nodded. 'I finished your potion, I was bringing it up when I heard Ginny crying. Here I leave this for you.' she put a vial down on Harry's bedside, then walked around to Ginny's side and gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek, then left the room.

Harry was sending all his feelings of love to Ginny, while he was holding her, then he fell asleep with her.

Molly walked back downstairs to the sitting room. 'How are they Molly?' asked her husband.

'Ginny had a dream, and Harry was trying to calm her down again, she's asleep again now.' she sat down with her husband. 'Oh Arthur, those poor kids, they have been through so much.' she started crying, she had been holding it in for so long so not to upset Ginny.

'I know dear, we'll help them get through this, it'll take time but they will get through it, with the help from all of us.' he put his arm around his wife and held her as she cried, crying for Ginny and Harry and cried for the loss of a grandchild.

They sat, not talking for the longest time, when Arthur turned to his wife. 'Why don't we go up to bed, we can check on them before turning in.'

'Alright Arthur,' she stood up and took her husband's hand, they slowly made their way up the stairs. They stopped outside Harry and Ginny room, opening the door very quietly, and stuck their heads in. The pulled back and closed the door. 'Did you see them Arthur?'

'I saw them, come on Molly, let's get to bed, I've got a feeling the next few days, those two are going to need all the help we can give them.' she nodded and the both walked into the bedroom.

Harry woke the next morning and saw Poppy bent over Ginny, running her wand over her.

'How is she Poppy,' said Harry looking at Ginny.

'She's healing, Harry, there's been no more heavy bleeding just what she would normally have and if we can keep her from getting upset and keep her calm, I think she'll be fine.' she smiled at Harry.

'Thank you again, Poppy, for everything, I know it would have been easier to stay at Hogwarts, but I know Ginny was anxious about being there, and then you said she told you she was too scared to stay there, I'm glad you decided to let her come home where she will feel safe.'

'That's quite alright Harry, I got very close to Ginny before the battle, she was learning some healing charms to treat the kids who had been tortured under the Carrows, as they weren't allowed to come see me, so I taught Ginny, and came to care for her very much.'

Harry looked up at her. 'I didn't know that, Ginny hasn't told me anything about what happened at Hogwarts while I was away.'

'Well you really haven't had a lot of time since the battle, Harry. I mean you were very ill there for a while yourself, then your wedding and teaching but you'll have time to spend together while Ginny is healing, then maybe Ginny will tell you about it sometime.' she put her wand away and put some more potions on the bedside. 'Now apart from the potions I've already given you, I've left some more dreamless sleep potion and a calming draft just in case.' she turned and left the room.

Just after she left Arthur stuck his head in the door. 'Can I come in Harry?'

'Sure dad, come in.' Arthur walked over to stand near the bed.

'How is she?' Arthur looked down at his daughter.

'Poppy said she's healing, but we still need to keep her calm and try not to let her get upset.' Harry stood up and stretched.

'I came to tell you that your things are downstairs, Minerva sent everything early this morning. Fawkes is in the sitting room on his perch.'

'Thanks dad, if you stay with Ginny I'll go down and get our trunks up here. I need some clothes.'

'I'll stay, why don't you get some breakfast while your down there, I've already eaten, so there's no hurry.'

'I'll see dad, I really don't want to be away from Ginny for too long.' Arthur nodded and went and sat on the chair beside the bed.

Harry left his room and went downstairs. He noticed a different auror standing near the fireplace, Harry nodded to him then went into the kitchen. He saw Molly bustling around with Kreacher, both getting food prepared.

'Mum you don't need to do that you know, Kreacher is here to help,' said Harry coming up behind her.

'I know I don't Harry, but it helps if I keep busy.' Harry looked sadly at his mother-in-law realising that she had lost something too. She had lost a grandchild.

Harry walked up to her and pulled her into a hug. 'I'm sorry mum, I forgot that it's just as hard on you as me and Ginny.' Molly sniffed then pulled back looking up at Harry.

'Thank you Harry, but I'm okay, it's Ginny and you I'm worried about. How is she this morning?'

'Poppy said she's healing, but we still need to keep her from getting upset. I just came down to get our trunks so I could change.'

'You go do that, then I'll get you some breakfast.' she patted Harry on the shoulder.

Harry walked into the sitting room, and waved his hand at his trunks and floated them upstairs. He didn't notice the auror staring at him wide eyed. Harry followed the trunks into his room and saw Arthur sitting beside Ginny.

'Is she still asleep dad?'

'Yeah, she hasn't moved. I'll leave you to get dressed.' he got up and as he was walking past Harry, Harry put a hand on his arm.

'I just told mum and now I'm tell you, I'm really sorry, dad, I didn't realised until now that this is just as bad on you, not just Ginny and me.'

'Thank you son, but we'll be fine, just take care of Ginny and yourself. That's all Molly and I care about right now.' he smiled at Harry and left the room.

Harry got changed and started putting the clothes away when he heard Ginny.

'Harry,' Ginny's voice was weak.

'I'm here sweetheart,' Harry went over to her side and sat down, taking her hands in his. 'How are you feeling Ginny?'

'I'm feeling okay, still tired.' Harry saw how exhausted she looked, she was very pale and had dark circles under her eyes. 'Has Madame Pomfrey been here yet?'

'Yeah, she left a few minutes ago, she said your healing, but you still need to stay calm and relax.' she nodded.

'Could you help me sit up Harry?' he got up and put his arm under her shoulder pulling her up and stuffing his pillows behind her back. 'Thanks, Harry.' she was breathing heavily.

Harry looked at Ginny still very worried about her. 'Do you want something to eat sweetheart, your mother's in the kitchen fixing a heap of food.'

'I am a bit hungry, maybe just a little, but I don't want you to leave me, just stay with me, please.'

'I'll stay, but I can still tell mum to get you something to eat, watch.' he waved his hand and Prongs leapt forth and went through the door. 'See, I don't need to go anywhere.' he smiled at her and leant towards her giving her a very gentle kiss. Ginny tried kissing him but she didn't have the strength and she looked sadly at Harry. He looked into her eyes and put a hand to her cheek. 'It's okay Ginny, it'll take time to for you to get better, and regain your strength, for now let me look after you.' before Ginny could answer there was a knock at the door. 'Come in.' Harry said.

Charlie walked in with a tray of food, he placed in on the bed near Ginny and walked around to her side of the bed looking down at his sister. Harry stood up and went to his side and sat on the bed, letting Charlie sit beside his sister. He had tears in his eyes.

'Charlie, don't please.' Ginny said as she put her arms out to him, he leant down and put his arms around his sister. He cried into his sister's hair. Ginny rubbed his back, she looked over at Harry. Harry nodded towards the door, letting her know he will give them some time. She nodded as she kept rubbing Charlie's back. 'Shhh Charlie, it's okay, please don't cry.' she could feel her own eyes tearing up.

'I'm so sorry Gin, I feel terrible for what I said. I didn't mean for you to hear that.' he said with a muffled voice.

'I know you didn't, it's alright Charlie, really. Come on, I'm fine.'

Harry looked back one more time then went out the door closing it behind him. He walked down the stairs and joined Arthur and Molly in the kitchen.

'Charlie in with Ginny, Harry?' Arthur asked.

'Yeah, she's trying to calm him down, he feels terrible about what he said.' Harry said looking down at the table as tears came to his eyes.

'Yes I know, he was in a right state last night, so Bill told me.' Arthur said watching Harry. 'How are you holding up Harry, you've been trying so hard to stay strong for Ginny, but what about you?'

'I'm fine dad, Ginny needs me right now, that's all I can think about. I don't want her to start worrying about me, she needs to keep calm, and I will do anything to help her through this.' Harry could feel himself losing control. He put his head in his hands as his body started to tremble.

Molly went over to patted him on the back. 'Harry dear, it'll be alright, now you need to eat, you need to keep your strength up and not to make yourself sick, come on eat something, you know we're all here for you, let us help.'

He nodded, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. 'I know mum, I know your all here and you are helping, it's just that Ginny doesn't want me to leave her side right now.'

'We know Harry, so why you've got a few minutes, eat something, then you can go back up to her.' Molly said placing a plate of food in front of him.

Harry looked at her nodding. 'Thanks mum, I'll just have a bit.' he really didn't feel like it, but he started eating, just so everyone wouldn't worry about him. He didn't eat much when he felt Ginny's love coming to him also she was feeling anxious. 'Ginny needs me.' he got up and ran up the stairs.

Molly and Arthur watched Harry go. 'What are we going to do with him, Arthur, if he doesn't eat, he's going to get sick.'

'I know, maybe he will eat while he is with Ginny. You put plenty of food on the tray you sent up with Charlie.' she nodded. Charlie walked into the kitchen sitting down.

'You okay Charlie?' his mother asked him.

'No mum, I just feel bad for them mum and for what I said.' he slammed his fist on the table. 'How could I have said that in front of them?'

'Charlie, it's okay, please settle down, you were angry, upset, we all were.' Arthur said putting a hand on his son's arm. 'We just need to be here for them.' Charlie nodded.

The fireplace turned green and the auror stood there holding his wand directly at it. Minerva and Kingsley stepped out. The auror nodded to them and lowered his wand. Kingsley walked to him while Minerva went into the kitchen.

'Molly, Arthur, Charlie, how are they this morning?' Minerva said as she sat down and Molly put some tea in front of her.

'Poppy said Ginny's healing but still needs to be kept calm, and Harry won't eat, he won't leave her alone, were worried about him. He's trying so hard to stay calm in front of her, not letting her see how upset he is. The thing is with their bond, they both know what each other is feeling, so no matter what Harry does, Ginny will still feel it. I think that's why she doesn't want Harry to leave her alone for too long.' Molly sighed. 'She can feel how upset he is, so there both trying for each to stay calm for each other.'

'Yes I expect they would do that, try to make each other feel like everything was okay, so the other won't worry.'

'Yes exactly and also Ginny mentioned to me that Harry had a relapse a couple of days ago, but when he heard about the baby he came back to her. What did she mean Minerva?'

Minerva sighed knowing she couldn't tell them what had caused Harry's relapse, but she had to tell them something. 'I can't go into details, but Harry for whatever reason, lost the will to live, he was giving up. We didn't think he was going to make it.' she saw that they all looked shocked. 'Then Ginny asked Baily and Poppy if it would help if he knew she was pregnant. They told her it would, so as she was talking to him, it worked, he came back and they were both so happy, Poppy said when she told them it was a boy, she said she was in tears watching them, everyone just watched them over the next couple of days. You could see how happy they were, then this. That's what I wanted to speak with you, with everything Harry has gone through and now trying to keep it together for Ginny but once Ginny starts getting better, I'm worried that he won't be able to cope. Even though he has all of you, and loves you, he's never had a real family, and this baby would have given Harry that, now, I just don't know how he will handle it.' Minerva sighed and took a drink of her tea.

'We will all help him cope once Ginny is well, we will all be here to help them get through this.' Arthur said.

Kingsley walked over taking a seat at the table. 'How is everyone this morning.' he asked the room.

'We're all coping Kingsley, how are you?' Arthur asked.

'I've been in meetings since last night,' he looked at Arthur and Molly, then turned to Charlie. 'Charlie, I had a meeting this morning with the Wizengamot, I had to mentioned what happened.' everyone looked at him shocked. He raised his hand to stop any outbursts. 'They would have found out any way Charlie, the room was full of students. I explained the situation and are not going to charge you for using an unforgivable. They understand why you did it, and they know you were trying to help Ginny and Harry.'

'Thank you Kingsley, it never even occurred to me that Charlie could get into trouble for that, we've been concentration all our energy on Ginny and Harry.' Arthur said.

'Not a problem Arthur, I was just glad I could help. As for Miss Briston,' he's voice turned hard, 'she is in St Mungo's, she's had a complete breakdown, once she is better, she will still face charges over what she did, and will probably go to Azkaban.'

'Good,' said Charlie savagely, not looking up from the table.

Just then Prongs appeared in the kitchen, speaking with Harry's voice. 'Mum can you come sit with Ginny please.' then Prongs disappeared.

'I better go see what's going on.' she turned and walked quickly up the stairs. She opened the door and walked over to Ginny. 'What's the matter?' she asked looking anxious.

'It's fine mum, I just need a quick word with Poppy, but I don't want to leave Ginny by herself.' he looked down at her.'

'Okay, Harry, you go and I'll sit with Ginny.' Harry nodded and walked out of the room.

'Thanks mum, he's just so worried about me at the moment, he doesn't want to leave me even for a moment.'

'It's not a problem Ginny, that's why I'm here, to help if you need it.' she rubbed her daughters arm.

Harry came down the stairs and when straight to the fireplace.

'Harry is something wrong,' said Arthur getting up.

'No dad, I just need a word with Poppy, there's nothing to worry about.' Harry threw some floo powder in and stuck his head in. He appeared in Poppy's office fire. 'Poppy,' she jumped when she saw Harry.

'Is something wrong with Ginny Harry?' she said kneeling down in front of Harry.

'No, but Ginny wants to have a shower, I think she will feel better if we can get her into some clean clothes. Every time she sees all the blood she gets upset again. Do you think it will, with my help, do you think that we should let her?' Harry asked.

'Yes, I think it will, but I'll come and help just in case Harry. Wait till I get there before you get her up.' Harry nodded and pulled his head out of the fireplace.

Arthur, Charlie, Kingsley and Minerva all looked at Harry. 'Everything's fine, Ginny would like to take a shower, she keeps getting upset whenever she sees the mess she's in. I wanted to check with Poppy first before I took Ginny in to help her shower, and Poppy's on her way.'

'Yes, Harry, I think a shower and a change of clothes will help her feel better,' said Arthur.

'Send Poppy straight up when she gets here.' he turned and ran back up the stairs. Harry walked into his bedroom and went straight over to Ginny. 'Poppy is coming to help as well Gin, just in case, so no arguments, okay.' she nodded at Harry. 'I'll get you some clean clothes, is there anything you want to put on?'

'Just one of your t-shirts, and some knickers.'

Harry grinned at her then turned to Molly. 'Molly while I help Ginny in the shower, could I ask you to change the linen, there's more in the cupboard in the hallway.'

'Of course Harry, I'll go get some clean things and be back.' she walked out of the room and Harry got the things Ginny wanted, then went back to sit with Ginny. He took her hands in his.

'I'm sorry to be so much trouble Harry, I just can't stand being in these clothes anymore.' she sniffed as tears came into her eyes. 'It hurts to remember.' Harry leaned in and put his arms around her.

'You can never be any trouble. I love you so much Ginny, it will get better, I promise,' he sent his feelings of love to her, she looked back at him, she could still feel he was very upset and worried, so she leaned in to kiss him.

Molly and Poppy walked in to the room. 'Sorry to disturb you, but Poppy's here.' said Molly walking in with an arm load of linen.

'That's okay mum, thanks Poppy for this.' Harry said standing up.

Poppy walked over to Harry and Ginny. 'I'm going to go set up the shower with a seat for you Ginny, I don't want you standing. Now if you want, Harry can help you and I will wait here just in case you need me, alright.' she turned to Harry, 'I'll be right back then I want you to carry her in, she's not to walk.' Harry nodded and Poppy went into the bathroom. She was back in a few minutes. 'All right Harry, you can take her in now.'

Harry picked Ginny up very gently and walked into the bathroom with her, they left the door ajar, but Harry settled her into the chair, while he helped her undress.

Molly went over and started stripping the bed, she gasped and stood back. 'I had no idea,' Molly said as tears sprung into her eyes.

'I know Molly, but she's doing better now, why don't you finish while I listen for them.'

Molly nodded, she got to work changing everything on the bed. 'I'll be back, I'll just take these down to the laundry room.' she walked out of the room and down the stairs, and into the kitchen to go to the laundry. Everyone stood up when they saw what Molly had in her arms. The whole lot of it was covered in blood.

Charlie slammed his fist into the wall and stormed out the door. 'I'll go after him Molly, you deal with those.' Molly nodded and went into the laundry room. Arthur followed his son out the door, he saw him pacing down near the water line. He walked up to him, and put a restraining hand on his shoulder.

'Charlie, it's alright.'

'Did you see that, how can you say everything is alright. If I had seen that last night, I would have used more than just the cruciatus curse on her.' he said breathing heavily and pacing again.

'This how I can say that, Ginny's fine now, of course she still needs to heal and not just her physical problems, but her emotional ones as well, you can't keep flying off like that Charlie, if Ginny see's you it will upset her. I know you and Ginny were always very close, but she needs our support right now.'

Charlie stopped pacing and turned to his father knowing there was more to it than he's father knew. 'I'm sorry dad, I know all us boys have always been close to Ginny and very protective of her. I just can't help it when I see how much pain she's in right now.'

'I know Charlie, but she will be fine, remember that and just be there for her.' Charlie nodded and Arthur took him by the shoulders and led him back to the house.

Harry had just finished undressing Ginny, tears came into his eyes as he saw the state of Ginny's clothes. He blinked them away and turned back to Ginny.

'I'll turn the water on first, get it nice and warm, then get you in, okay.'

'I'm ready,' she said smiling up at Harry as he went and turned the water on.

Harry walked over to her and he stripped off some of his clothes and shoes but left his jeans on then he leant down and very gently picked her up, and carried her into the shower and placed her very carefully on the chair.

'Oh, that feels good, will you help me Harry, it still hurts to move too much.'

'I'll do whatever you want.' he picked up the body wash and started washing Ginny all over, then he helped wash her hair and rinse it. As he was washing Ginny, he could feel himself getting aroused and had to shake his head and take a couple of deep breaths but he slowly got himself under control, then finished washing his wife.

'It's alright Harry, I feel it too.' she smiled up at him. 'This feels really good, and I feel a whole lot better already, but I'm ready to get out now.'

'Let me just get a towel ready for you, don't move.' he walked back out and put a towel on the seat for her and had another towel hung over the rail. 'Okay, ready?' he asked and she nodded. Harry turned off the water, then picked her back up and carried her over to the seat and placed her on the towel. He picked up the other towel and dried her off, then waved his hand at her hair drying it and helped her put on his t-shirt and pulled her knickers up, 'okay, now back to bed.' as Harry picked her up again, Ginny kissed him.

'You know when I'm better I might just have to get you to wash me again, that felt really good.' she smirked at him. Harry grinned back at her.

He carried Ginny back to the bedroom and straight into the freshly made bed, lowering her down onto it.

'How did it go Harry?' Poppy asked.

'Not a problem. Thanks again for coming Poppy.'

'It's fine Harry, now I'll just check you over again Ginny make sure you alright, you need to stay still while I do this Ginny and it might be a bit uncomfortable and then give you you're potion and I'll leave you to it.' she walked over and ran her wand over Ginny, then bent down and examined her to make sure everyone was alright. She nodded and picked up the vial. 'Here, drink this.' she handed the vial to Ginny and she swallowed it. 'Now you're doing really well, there's no more excessive bleeding, but you look fine, but you still need rest and you still need to stay calm, and unless something happens, I'll be back in the morning.' she smiled down at them both and left the room.

'I saw you wince when Poppy was checking, are you okay.

'It was a little uncomfortable, and stung a bit, but I feel fine, tired but okay, I don't want to sleep though, will you sit with me for a bit, maybe sing to me.'

Ginny lay back on her pillow as Harry sang there song, she couldn't take her off of his face. She didn't even notice that he didn't have anything on except his jeans. She loved him so much, and knew he was hurting too, but he was trying so hard to be strong for her and that just made her love for him grow. As he finished singing she had tears falling down her face.

'Hey, why the tears love, come on, no more tears,' he reached up and wiped her tears with his thumb when he noticed Ginny looking at the door. Molly, Arthur, Charlie, Minerva and Kingsley were standing, watching them. 'You can come in if you want.' said Harry. They nodded and walked in.

'That was beautiful Harry,' said Charlie as he went and sat on the chair near Ginny taking her hand. Molly and Arthur standing behind him, Kingsley and Minerva standing near the foot of the bed.

'We just wanted to see how you are Ginny?' Minerva said looking at her.

'I'm fine,' she could feel herself get choked up,' she gripped Charlie's hand and Harry took her other one, gripping it letting her know he was there. There was a knock on the door.

'Can we come in,' Bill's voice said, then walked in with Fleur.

Ginny looked over at Bill and saw Fleur, and burst into tears,' Harry leaned over her.

'It's okay Gin, it's okay sweetheart, I'm here, please, don't get upset again, it's alright.' Harry sat there holding Ginny and he heard them all leave. He never thought of the impact seeing a pregnant Fleur would have on Ginny, but he will do whatever to make sure she will be okay. He would have to say something to them. He waved his hand and sent Prongs to Molly.

He stayed holding Ginny why she sobbed when Molly came back into the room.

'Molly can you stay with Ginny please,' he looked into Ginny's eyes, 'I'll be right back, I promise.' he kissed her very gently, got up and left the room.

Harry came down the stairs and Bill walked over to him. 'I'm sorry Harry, I didn't think,'

'It's alright Bill, Fleur, it's fine,' he looked over at Fleur, and he could feel his body start to tremble. 'I think you just need to give her time, and seeing you Fleur…in your condition…' he was having a hard time controlling himself. He looked around at everyone, seeing their concerned faces. He sucked in a deep breath, 'I'm sorry,' and he bolted out the door.

Arthur went to follow Harry, but Charlie stopped him. 'Let me go dad, you stay here.' he turned and followed Harry out the door and saw him sitting in the same spot as he had been earlier. Harry had his head in his hands and he saw his body trembling as the pain of seeing what he had lost took him over. He walked over and sat down next to him, he put a hand on his shoulder, but didn't speak. He just let Harry get it all out.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter twenty two

Charlie sat quietly next to Harry, seeing the pain he was in and not being able to help Harry was making him very useless. He sat thinking about his past and wondered if he should mention it to Harry, he had never mentioned it to anyone, but if he did it might just save Harry and Ginny's marriage. Then it might be worth it.

'Harry,' Charlie said gently, 'there's something I want to tell you, but I would like to keep it between ourselves okay?'

Harry took a couple of deep breathes to try to get himself under control. He went to wipe his face his sleeve and realised he wasn't wearing anything but his jeans. He waved his hand and waited, a jumper and shoes appeared a moment later. He put them on and stood up. He slowly turned to Charlie.

Charlie could see the anguish on his face, 'Harry, before I tell you my story, remember Ginny can feel you right now, she'll know your upset, and it will upset her. Please Harry, can you get yourself under control for Ginny.' Harry nodded and took a deep breath.

'Sorry, Charlie, when I saw…Fleur, it hit me, what…what we've lost.' he was breathing deeply trying to calm himself down.'

'I know, will you listen and don't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you? I think it will help you get through this.'

'I won't say anything Charlie.' Harry said wondering what Charlie could say that would help, he just knew what he had to do, something that was going to break his heart.

'Walk with me then,' Harry nodded and followed Charlie down to the water and they walked along the water's edge until they were out of sight of the house.

Molly sat holding Ginny in her arms, trying to get Ginny to stop crying. 'Ginny dear, please, if you don't settle down you could start bleeding again, please try and calm down.'

'It's not me, I feel Harry's anguish, he's thinking about a little boy then he's feeling the loss. Mum it's heartbreaking, he's feeling like he'll never have a family of his own. I need to help him.' she looked up at her mother, looking around wondering what she could do. She saw him out the window, Charlie was sitting with him. 'Mum, look.' she pointed out the window. Molly saw Charlie talking to Harry then the pair walked off. 'Where are they going?'

'I don't know dear, but let's hope Charlie can calm Harry down. Please Ginny lay back down, you need to rest and relax or you could start bleeding again. I'm sure he will be fine, just let him talk to Charlie and hope it helps.

Charlie stopped when they got out of sight of the house, he turned to Harry. 'Harry, a few years ago in Romania, I had this girlfriend, and I'm sure you've heard mum say I have a lot of girlfriends, we'll there's a reason for that. This one girl I had, we were madly in love, very much so. We were happy and was talking about marriage and having a family. I've never been so happy, it was the most wondrous time in my life. That was one of the main reasons I didn't come home all that often, I didn't want to leave her. Well she came to me to tell me she was pregnant.' Harry looked up wide eyed at Charlie but didn't say anything. 'We were ecstatic, planning the nursery, working out what the name will be, we knew it was going to be a girl. When I was working at the dragon reserve, we had this new baby dragon, so I got home late. I found Annatalia on the bathroom floor, unconscious and bleeding heavily. I got there too late to help her. She lost the baby and we lost each other Harry. We tried to help each other through it, but the pain was just too severe. After a few months we realised that neither of us could look at each because we were blaming the other. I didn't really blame her, but I was angry, yes, but not at her and she wasn't at me. But we just couldn't go on, so she left. I tell you this Harry so you don't make the same mistakes I did. You and Ginny are meant to be together, everyone that looks at you can see that, but the pain of losing a baby could tear you apart if you let it. You need to be there for each other, even if you get angry or upset, or even if you just want to cry. We never did that and I think if we did it would have made a difference. That's why I don't stay with one girl for too long, I don't want to go through that again.'

Harry stood there looking at Charlie, realising that what he was saying was true. Harry knew he would have a lot of people giving advice, but to him, he could never tell anyone how he really felt, so he was going to let everyone think he was. They started walking back slowly, when Harry looked back at his brother-in-law.

'I'm sorry Charlie, for your loss but also the reminder, I know it's not my fault, I'm starting realise that not everything that happens is my fault, but I still feel guilty. But I can tell you now, I will not let that happen to me and Ginny. I love her too much to let anything come between us and I'm not saying that you didn't, I know you did, I could hear it in your voice how much you loved her, I really can, and I know you love Ginny, you can believe me I will do everything in my power to protect and look after her, to make sure she never suffers again.'

'I know you will Harry.' he put a hand on Harry's shoulder as they walk.

As they neared the house it came view Harry looked up towards his window, sending feelings of love and hope and that everything will be okay. He saw her watching them through the window. She sent her feelings back of first worry then love, then longing. He blew her a kiss then turned back to Charlie.

'Charlie, I want to thank you, telling me your story was unsettling to hear, but it's definitely helped and gave me loads to think about, I can't thank you enough.' he hugged Charlie, smiled and ran back to the house. Harry ran through the house, ignoring everyone and bounded up the stairs.

Ginny saw Harry and Charlie, Harry looked up towards her and the feeling she was getting made her smile.

'He's coming mum, Harry's okay, he's coming back.' she pulled back from her mother and watched the door.

Harry bounced through the door and ran straight over to Ginny and put his hands on either side of her face and kissed her passionately. He pulled away from her, staring into her eyes.

'I love you so much, Ginny. Everything will be fine…I know we still have to go through the grieving and…the pain of loss will take a long time to overcome. We will have bad days and we'll have good days and I know we will help each other through it, but it will be okay.' he gave her a huge smile, sending all his love to her, but hoping she never picked up on anything else.

'Oh Harry, I can feel it, we're going to be okay, I've been so worried about you, I thought you wouldn't make it through this, but I can feel everything Harry.' she pulled him back to her and they held each other tightly.

Molly walked out of the room leaving them alone, she had a smile on her face for the first time in days. She walked straight over to Charlie and hugged him fiercely.

'I don't know what you said Charlie, but you should see them. They're going to be alright, you can see it in their faces.' she cried on Charlie's shoulder.

Arthur, Kingsley and Minerva stood there watching, wondering what Charlie had said to Harry. When he ran back into the house, they all saw the look on his face, his anger, and sadness had gone, completely. Arthur walked over to his wife and son.

'Whatever you did Charlie was miraculous, would you care to share what happened?' Arthur asked him.

'Not right now dad, one day I might tell you, but not now.' Charlie said as he looked at his father over his mother's shoulder.

'If you would like to talk in private, we can come back later Charlie,' Kingsley said.

'No, it's not that Kingsley, it's just something I really don't want to talk about right now.' he turned back to his parents. 'Mum, dad, I wanted to tell you that I'm not going back to Romania for a while, I thought I'd stick around home for a while,' he didn't tell them that he had a feeling he was going to be needed.

'Oh Charlie, that's wonderful,' said Molly hugging him again.

'Are you sure Charlie, I know how much you miss the dragon reserve when you come for visits.'

'I know dad, but I just feel I should stay for a while. I'm not saying I'll stay forever, but for the foreseeable future I will be here.'

Ginny and Harry were still holding each other, not saying anything, they still had tears in their eyes but they were happy tears now. Harry slowly let Ginny go and lay her down, keeping her hands in his.

'Ginny I want to ask you something, but you don't have to make your mind up right now, but I want to know and let you know of a decision I've made.'

'Anything, my sweet Harry.' she reached up and touched his face.

'I wanted to let you know I'm not going back to Hogwarts, and I need to let Minerva know so she can find someone who can take over permanently, at the moment she's got someone just filling in. I don't know what I will do or if I'll ever go back to teaching, but for now I'm just going to stay here with you, for as long as possible.' he reached down and picked up her left hand and kissed her rings. 'Since we've been back together, we really haven't had a lot of time to just be us, and I want us to just be together for a while. I hope you don't mind, but that's what I want, to just be with you.'

'I understand Harry, I know everything's been a rush and I want that to, just to be us and spend time together just like on the honeymoon but without the constant need all the time. I mean I still want you, and I always will but just to be close like that and be able to be ourselves, that's all I want. But what did you want to ask me?'

'What do you want to do, when your well that is, do you want to go back and finish your education, cause if you do we will work something out.'

'I'm not going back Harry, there are too many bad memories there for me now, I'll decide later on what I want to do. I want to start afresh, just you and me,' she sent her feelings of wanting, she knew she couldn't do anything and so did Harry, but she still wanted him.

He leaned down and kissed her passionately, for the longest time, until they heard a noise coming from the doorway. Arthur and Molly was standing there looking at the couple and realised that whatever Charlie did has made the world of difference.

'Can we come in a speak with you for a moment?'

'Of course, come in.' said Ginny, and Arthur was glad to see a bit of a sparkle in her eyes.

'I just wanted to let you know, that we'll be heading home for a while, but if you want we can come back.'

'No dad, you go, we're fine now, really. But I would like you to come back tomorrow if you want to.'

'Of course we'll be back, and remember you still need rest and you need to stay calm.' Molly said as she went over and hugged Ginny, then gave Harry a hug too, Arthur did the same. 'We'll see you tomorrow but if you need us before then let us know and we'll come straight away. Oh and Charlie would like a word with you as well, he said he'd wait until we left.' Molly and Arthur left the room and Harry looked back into Ginny's eyes.

After Kingsley and Minerva left, Charlie was sitting at the kitchen table alone thinking, he knew what he had said to Harry had helped but he also knew that they still have a lot to go through and he wanted to be here to help them as much as possible, so he had made a decision, now he was just waiting for his parents to leave so he could speak with Harry and Ginny.

Arthur and Molly came down the stairs and went into the kitchen. 'Charlie we're going now, you're going to hang around for a while aren't you?' Charlie nodded. 'If they need anything can you let us know, and we'll be right back.' said Arthur.

'Of course, now go, I'll make sure they're okay,' Molly gave him a hug and Arthur shook his hand and also a quick hug. They walked to the fireplace, threw in some floo, and Arthur said 'The Burrow,' and they were gone in a flash of green light.

Charlie got up and walked up the stairs, the bedroom door was open and he could see they were laying down just staring at each other. He gave a gentle knock.

'Can I come in for a moment?'

'Of course you can Charlie,' Harry said.

Charlie walked over and sat in the chair next to Ginny. 'I wanted to talk to you about something, and you can refuse and I won't be hurt or angry.'

'Charlie, it's okay, what do you want to talk about?' said Ginny.

'Well, I've decided I'm not going back to Romania, I'm want to hang around here, at least for the time being.'

'Oh, Charlie, that's wonderful, I always miss you so much when you leave. But you'll miss the dragon reserve, won't you?'

'Yeah, I will, but I just need some time for myself and since you gave me all that gold Harry I can do that, and that's why I wanted to talk to you. Until I find a place of my own, I was wondering if I could stay here for a while. I love mum and dad and the Burrow, but it just gets a bit much sometimes.'

'Of course you can Charlie,' Harry said smiling over at him. 'You can stay as long you like,' he looked back at Ginny feeling how excited she was and saw her grinning. 'I think Ginny agrees.'

'Thanks, I really appreciate this, and it won't be long, just until I can find something,' he leaned over and gave Ginny a hug and then shook Harry's hand. 'I'll leave you alone now, and if you need anything let me know.' Charlie smiled at them, turned to walk out when Harry walked over and stopped him.

'Charlie, you can either take the room across the hall or if you want a bit more privacy, there's a room just off the sitting room. It hasn't got a lot in it yet, just a bed, we never got around to finishing it, and it has its own bathroom, so it's yours if you want it.'

'Thanks Harry, that sounds good, now go back to Ginny. I'll see you later.' he smiled and walked out the door.

Harry went back over and lay down with Ginny, she was smiling at him. 'What?' he grinned back at her.

'You are just the sweetest you know that.' Ginny said leaning up slightly inviting him over. Harry took the hint and went the rest of the way over to her and kissed her very passionately. When they finished, Ginny looked into Harry's eyes. 'Can I ask you something?'

'Sure Gin, anything you want.'

'Well, since the shower I'm feeling pretty good, and I was wondering if you would take me downstairs,' She could see the look on Harry's face. 'I can lay down on the couch, I just want to see more of our home than just the bedroom. Please Harry.'

Harry couldn't resist when she looked at him that way, 'Alright, but let me go down first and get it ready,' he shook his head at her, gave her a kiss and left the room. He bounded out of the room, and grabbed a couple of spare pillows from the cupboard and went down the stairs.

Charlie saw Harry coming down, 'Is everything alright Harry?'

'Yeah Charlie, Ginny want's to come down stairs for a while, so I'm getting the couch ready for her.'

'You sure she's up to it, Harry?' Charlie looked worried.

'Yeah I know, but when she pleads with me I just can't say no to her.' Charlie nodded and Harry went back up to his room. He went over to Ginny. 'Now if I do this, you are to not move of the couch, and I mean even a toe, do you hear me.' he tried to look stern, but the look on her face just melted his heart. 'Come on Mrs. Potter.' he leaned down and lifted her up. She put her arms around his neck and then kissed it, giving it little nips. 'You keep doing that and I'm not going to be able to leave the room.' he laughed and walked out the doors and down the stairs. Charlie was standing near the couch, Harry walked over and lowered Ginny again the pillows and pulled a blanket over her. 'Are you okay, Gin?'

'I'm fine Harry, really. Oh this is good,' she smiled up at him, then looked over at Charlie and saw his face. 'Really Charlie, I'm okay, I just wanted a change of scenery for a while.'

'Alright Gin, if you want anything I'll be in the kitchen.'

Kreacher walked over to them. 'Would Mistress Ginny and Master Harry want anything?'

'How about some tea Kreacher, that would be nice.' Ginny said smiling at the elf.

'Kreacher will get some tea,' he walked away and spoke to Charlie, 'Would Mistress Ginny's brother care for some tea?'

'No I'm fine Kreacher, thank you.'

Harry and Ginny smiled at Kreacher. 'Harry would you do something for me?' Harry gave her a suspicious look, but nodded. 'Could you sing for me?'

'Sure Gin, anything for you, I'll go get my guitar, only be a second.' he walked into the library where he had put some of his stuff until he unpacked everything, he grabbed a drink, he put it back, then picked up his guitar, and walked back to the sitting room. Harry noticed the auror watching them and he nodded to him. He looked back at Ginny, 'Is there any song in particular you want me to sing.'

'Yeah, the one you played first at the wedding, would be nice.' she smiled and Harry nodded and sat on couch opposite her, and started singing.

Charlie had stood up from the table and stood just inside the room watching Harry sing to his sister and the look on Harry's face was full of love. He couldn't help but smile and saw that the auror seemed moved as well.

'Harry's that's beautiful, do one more, please?' he nodded and started playing again, watching her the whole time, and as he got to the last few words Ginny could hear Harry's voice get choked up, and she put her arms out to him. He put his guitar down and walked over and knelt down, wrapping his arms around her, holding her. 'I love you Harry.'

'I love you to Gin, but I think that's enough, I don't want to tire you out okay.' she nodded and Harry stood back up just as Kreacher came back in with a tray.

'If I might say Mr. Potter, but that wonderful,' said the auror.

'Thanks and it's Harry, please.' the auror nodded to Harry then turned and walked out the door to stand guard outside and leave the couple alone. Harry looked back at Ginny. 'Will you be able to have your tea like that, or would you want to sit up a bit more?'

'No, I'm fine like this Harry,' she slightly turned to Charlie. 'Charlie,' she called for him.

'Yeah Gin,' he came around and knelt down near her.

'When are you going to bring all your things here?'

'I'll go get them soon, I just wanted to hang around for a bit.' Charlie turned to Harry. 'Harry, I'll take the room over there if it's okay?'

'Sure Charlie, there's linen up in the cupboard, help yourself, and please you don't have to come to us to ask for anything, think of this place as your home while you here.'

'Thanks Harry.' Charlie said, he leaned back to Ginny and gave her a kiss on the cheek. 'I'll go get the bed made up.' he stood and walked back up the stairs.

'Are you okay, I mean really, Ginny?' Harry said still worried about his wife.

'Doing okay, I mean it still hurts but having you here and being in our home, that's all I need.' she looked at him sending her feelings of love to him. 'Harry, kiss me.'

Harry leaned in very slowly, never taking his eyes off her until his lips met hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer, he was almost laying on top of her. He pulled back suddenly.

'Gin, I don't want to hurt you, please, we've got time, let's take things slow okay.' he looked at her and noticed the tears in her eyes. 'Hey baby, it's okay, please don't get upset again.' he held her sending all his love to her. As he was holding her he noticed her arms got slack, he slowly pulled back and she was sound asleep. He took her arms from around his neck and lay them down and pulled the blanket up around her, he turned to the fireplace waving his hand and lit the fire.

Charlie stood on the stairs watching as Harry gently lay Ginny's hands down, he looked at her with so much love, but there was also sadness in his eyes. He got up and sat opposite her, watching her sleep as tears started rolling down his face.

'Harry,' Harry jerked his head up and looked at Charlie, 'Sorry mate, I was wondering, would you come outside with me for a minute, while she's sleeping.' Harry nodded and stood up wiping his eyes.

They walked out the door and saw the auror, Harry turned to him. 'I'm sorry, I don't even know your name,' Harry said to the auror.

'It's William Camridge, Mr. Potter.'

'It's Harry, William, and thank you for doing this, but I was wondering if you could stay inside for a bit and keep an eye on Ginny for me, and make sure no one comes through the floo that isn't supposed to. I won't be long.'

'Of course…Harry.' he nodded and walked inside.

Harry and Charlie stood just on the opposite side of the window, Harry didn't want Ginny not to be able to see him if she woke up.

'I couldn't help it Harry, but I was watching you and Ginny before. It's going to take time, I don't know how long but both of you will be happy again. I know you trying to stay strong for her Harry, she knows it too, but remember what I said, talk to each other, let each other know what you are really feeling, you'll get through it better if you do it together and not just pretend everything is alright.' he put a hand on Harry's shoulder, seeing the tears come into his eyes.

'I know Charlie, I just don't want her to get upset, not just because she might start bleeding again, but I just can't stand the pain I feel from her. Even when she smiles, I can feel everything she's feeling, and she's suffering Charlie and it breaks my heart that I can't do anything to help ease her pain.'

'I know she is Harry, that's another reason why I wanted to stay. I see the look on her face when she knows you're not looking, but just be there for her and she'll be there for you, but you need to talk. Talk about the baby, talk about when you do have more, I know it won't be easy, but you need to do this.'

Harry nodded, looking out at the beautiful view of the water and wishing Ginny could be sharing it with him. The door back open.

'Harry, come quick, it's your wife.' Harry and Charlie bolted through the door and they went straight over to Ginny. She was sobbing, Harry put his arms around her holding her.

'Shhh, Gin, I've got you sweetheart, I've got you, everything's alright, shhh,' he held her and rocked her.

'Oh, Harry, it hurts so much, in here,' she put her hand to her chest. 'It hurts Harry, please help stop it. I can't take the pain anymore. Hold me, hold me tighter,' she was grabbing at him, pulling him tighter to her.

'I'm trying Gin, it will get better, please calm down, please,' Harry's voice choked up again.

Charlie stood watching them, tears rolling down his face knowing he couldn't do anything to help Ginny with the pain she was going through, he knew it would get better with time, he just had to help them as much as he could. As Charlie stood there watching the pain that Harry and Ginny were going through, the fire turned green and William turned and pointed his wand at it.

Kingsley and Mark stepped out, William nodded and lowered his wand. Charlie beckoned for them to follow him outside. The four men stepped through the door and the two aurors stood a little away.

'What happened, Charlie?' Kingsley said looking through the window at Harry and Ginny.

'It's nothing Kingsley, Ginny woke up upset, it's going to take some time. That's why I'm staying here with them, to help any way I can.'

'They both lucky to have you Charlie, you're a good friend and a good brother. I wanted to talk to Harry but I see that will have to wait.' Charlie saw the look on the ministers face.

'What's wrong Kingsley, what's happened now?'

'The papers have found out what happened, reporters are all over, including Rita skeeter, trying to find them, they know there here someone in Godric's Hollow but with the fidelius charm, they won't be able to see it. I've also strengthen the wards around the place, so that will give them so privacy. I'm putting two aurors here now, Mark and William will stay until tonight, then they will be relieved with two more. I wanted to discuss it with Harry first, let him know.'

'Why don't you hang around for a while, and when Ginny's calmed a bit and maybe gone back to sleep, you can talk to him, and I'll stay with Ginny.'

'Yes, I think I will, I have to let him know what's going on, I just don't want him to get angry and do something stupid. He's had to put up with a lot from reporters over the years and with what I heard about what happened when Skeeter just outside Gringotts, and Harry, Ron, Arthur and Neville shot her down, she'll be out for any bits she can on Harry just to twist everything around and hurt him, right now, I don't think Harry will handle anything at the moment. We all know he's temper can get the better of him, especially now.'

'I know exactly what you mean, if Harry thinks Rita or any reporter will upset Ginny, he won't be able to control is anger. But I will be here, I won't let any of them near them Kingsley, that is the last thing they need right now.'

In the sitting room Harry was still holding a sobbing Ginny to him tightly. He knew someone had come through the floo, but he didn't care right now, he needed to get Ginny to calm down.

'Ginny, sweetheart, please calm down, it will get better and I know your hurting, I'm hurting too. But we will be alright and Poppy said we'll be able to have more babies, so please Gin, try for me.' his voice was getting too choked up to continue.

Ginny's crying eased as she heard what Harry said. She took a few deep breathes trying to control herself, she slowly pulled slightly back from Harry and looked at him.

'Harry, you still want to have a baby?' she was so anxious that Harry might be too frightened to want to try again.

Harry could feel how anxious Ginny was feeling just now, and realised that she wasn't sure if Harry wanted more children.

'Of course I do Ginny, I want as many as you want to give me. Did you think I wouldn't want any?' Harry said realising that this might be half Ginny's problem.

'I…I wasn't sure Harry, I mean this…pregnancy…' she sniffed to control her tears, 'this was an accident, I know you were happy when you heard, I just didn't know if you wanted to try again after what happened.' she was looking him as the tears started again. 'You do, you want more Harry.' she couldn't control herself any longer.

Harry pulled her back into his arms. 'Ginny, sweetheart, I really do, like I said, I want as many as you want. Now please, don't ever think I wouldn't want babies with you, I want a family with you Gin, I really do.'

They sat together on the couch holding each other until both their tears had dried.

'Are you okay now?' Harry said looking at her then feeling how happy she was.

'I'm fine Harry, really. Just knowing you still want to try again, makes me so happy Harry. I want to have your children.'

Harry realised they he was going to have to talk to Ginny about this and now just might be the right time and hoped she understood.

'Ginny, I need to talk to about something, and I don't want it to upset you, but just hear me out, please.'

'I'll try Harry, what do you want to say, I'm listening.' Ginny said, she could feel that Harry was anxious about something.

'Remember when I said I wasn't going back to Hogwarts, that we really haven't had a lot of time for just us, well,' he looked nervously at her hoping this wouldn't get her upset again. 'You know I wanted this baby, our son.' he's voice choked up as he said this. 'But I think we should wait for a while Ginny, we need time, time to be us and be together and just enjoy everything together. With everything we've been through, I just want to spend all my time with you. Then when we think we're ready, we'll have our family Gin, as many as you want.'

'Oh Harry, I was so worried about that, I didn't know how to bring it up. When we first got here that's what I wanted to talk to mum about. She said it was up to how we feel whether we should try straight away or wait, and I think your right, after this…this,' she sniffed and took couple of deep breaths. 'After our son, I need some time, I don't want to get pregnant yet, at least for a while, I want to be with you.'

Harry could feel that she was now really okay, that's been part of the problem. He knew that this all happened so fast, hearing about the baby and losing it, they were happy about it, but they both wanted time. He pulling Ginny back into his arms again.

'I'm so glad you understand, I was worried you wouldn't, but I can feel you do, you really do,' he had tears coming to his eyes again. He pulled away and looked at her. 'Now we just have to get you well, then we can start our life together, really start.' his fireplace turned green again, and this time Harry looked over, Ron and Hermione stepped out.

'Hey Ron, Hermione, I'm glad you're here,' said Harry smiling at them. Ron and Hermione looked at each raising their eyebrows then back at Harry and Ginny. 'Really, come over, everything's okay.'

Hermione ran to them and bent down giving them both a hug. Ron walked over and sat on the couch watching and saw that Harry and Ginny were both smiling.

'Ok, what's going on, you two look happy.' Ron said confused.

'Everything's going to be alright, we've been talking, working a few things out.' Harry said as he looked back at Ginny. Saw the tears in her eyes, but she was still smiling. 'We're still going to have some up and downs, but we know now everything will work out.' he leaned down and kissed Ginny. She wrapped her arms around him pulling him tighter against her and deepened the kiss.

After a few minutes of thing, Ginny released Harry smiling at him. 'Yes, we're going to be fine, I love you so much.'

Harry smiled at her, 'I love you too Mrs. Potter,' he was glad it was working, Ginny seems happy now. Then turned back to face Ron and Hermione and saw that Kingsley and Charlie was standing there watching them.

'Hi, Kingsley, how are you?' Harry said.

Kingsley and Charlie could see a real change in Harry, and they really didn't want to spoil that, but he must have seen the looks on their faces.

'What, what's wrong now,' he gripped Ginny's hand waiting to see what more bad news he was going to here.

'It's nothing that bad Harry, so take it easy. I do have something to discuss with you, could you come outside with me a minute.' Kingsley asked.

Harry looked back at Ginny, he could feel she was worried to, but he didn't want her upset. 'Yeah, Kingsley, Ron, Hermione, you stay with Gin for a minute, I won't be long.' they nodded and Harry stood and followed Kingsley and Charlie outside. When they stood just a little ways from the house Harry noticed that Mark and William were both there and William went back into the house.

Ginny was watching the men as they left and saw William come inside and stood near the fireplace. 'I really hope that they don't give Harry any more bad news, I don't think he could take it right now.' Ginny said watching anxiously and could she could feel Harry was worried. 'He's anxious wondering what they're going to tell him.

'Relax Gin, you have to stay calm remember, Poppy said so, now don't let it upset you, I'm sure it will be alright.' Ron said standing up and sitting down with Ginny and took her hand. Just then they heard Harry's voice explode.

'I don't want them anywhere near Ginny, especially her.' Harry started pacing until Charlie stood in front of him and put a hand on his shoulder.

'Don't worry Harry, they can't get through the wards or even see the place. You've got nothing to worry about, and I'm here to make sure of that along the William and Mark. Remember Ginny can feel what your feeling, calm down.'

Harry nodded taking a few deep breaths and realised that there was something he could do to keep Rita away at least, he might not be able to do anything about the other reporters, but her he could, the first thing was put some new wards he came up with. Harry closed his eyes and waved his hand a few times, then opened his eyes when he felt the shiver. He saw the puzzled looks on Kingsley's and Charlie's faces.

'I came up with some new wards, now no one will get through. There's a reason I worry about Rita so much, she's an unregistered animagus Kingsley, she can turn into a beetle, that's how she was able to get all that information about us at the triwizard tournament.' Harry said breathing heavily.

Kingsley looked at Harry thoughtfully, then an idea come to him. 'Harry if that is true, then I think we can work that to our advantage.' Harry looked at Kingsley quizzically. 'Well if I have her arrested, but work a deal with her…'

'What do you mean work a deal with her Kingsley.' Harry said as his temper started to rise.

'What I mean is, I will tell her that she won't be locked up, if for the rest of her life, she never writes or bothers you again, that includes Ginny and all the Weasley's for that matter. Because if we lock her up she could still write things even in Azkaban, Without the dementors anymore, she would just be locked up in a cell, but she could still do some real harm.'

Harry thought for a moment, forcing his mind to concentrate, then a grin came to his face. 'Now that might work Kingsley, will the Wizengamot go for that?'

'Yes I think they will, most of them are very thankful to you Harry for everything you did, and they are willing to make some sacrifices on your behalf.'

'He's okay, whatever they spoke about, he was getting very angry, now he fine. I don't know what Kingsley said but everything's okay.' Ginny smiled at her brother, then to Hermione. 'Everything's going to be okay.' she had tears leaking from her eyes again.

Ginny sat there watching and feeling what Harry was feeling, he really was okay, and she couldn't stop the tears from rolling down her face.

'If everything's okay Ginny, why are you crying?' asked Ron confused.

'Because, he really is going to be okay, we are going to be okay.' Ginny said smiling at her brother.

Just then the men walked back in and Harry instantly saw Ginny's tears and ran to her before he realised she was smiling.

'Ginny, everything alright sweetheart?'

'Yeah Harry, I was worried at first, I could feel your anger, then your feelings change, you were happy and that made me happy.'

'Is that why you're crying, because your happy,' Harry said smiling at her knowing it had worked.

'Yes,' she held him so tight, but her breathing was getting laboured and Harry noticed.

'Alright, I think you've had enough excitement for one day, I'm putting you back into bed. You still need to heal Gin.'

'Alright, I will for a while, but I want to come back down later and eat down here and also,' she hesitated for a minute then whispered in his ear. 'Would you mind if Charlie took me up, I want to talk to him for a moment.'

'Anything,' he kissed her passionately again, then turned to Charlie. 'Charlie, could you carry Ginny up and put her back in bed please?'

Charlie looked surprised but nodded. He walked over and Harry moved out of his way. Charlie very gently lifted Ginny like she weighed nothing, and took her upstairs.

'Why did you want Charlie to take Ginny upstairs,' Hermione asked looking at Harry.

'Ginny wants to talk to him about something, and I didn't mind,' he turned to Kingsley. 'I need to talk to you about something as well. Will you come and sit?'

'Of course Harry,' Kingsley said walking over and sitting down on the couch next to Harry and faced him. 'What do you want to talk to me about?'

'I'm not going back to Hogwarts,' Harry said flatly. 'I'm not saying in the future I might not change my mind, but for now I won't be going back and neither is Ginny. Too many bad memories for both of us and not…not,' Harry took a deep breath before continuing. 'Not just about the baby, but ever since I walked through those doors, Hogwarts has brought me nothing but pain and death. I don't want that anymore, I can't, not after everything.' Harry could feel himself getting choked up and tears had started to leak from his eyes.

'I understand Harry,' said Kingsley, nodding at him. 'You have suffered more than anyone I know, from the age of one, even if you don't remember. You've had Voldemort after you and death eaters, and you've lost people you cared about. You don't have to explain anything to me. I will talk to Minerva so she can see about a full time defence against the dark arts teacher. So don't let it worry you Harry, and in my opinion, I think you are doing the right thing. But can I ask, if you're not going to teach, do you know what you might do?'

'For now nothing, that's one thing I'm glad about having all that money, I don't have to think about it, for a long time, I'm just going to stay here with Ginny,' Harry heard a sniff and turned and saw Hermione crying. 'Hermione, why are you crying?'

'I'm just so happy for you, and Kingsley's right, after everything you've put up with, all of your life, you deserve to be happy. I mean I'll miss you at Hogwarts, but I can understand Harry.' she smiled and got up and Harry stood and hugged her.

Charlie had put Ginny down in bed and covered her up, he looked at her suspiciously. 'Why did Harry ask me to bring you up Gin?'

'I wanted to talk to you for a minute,' Charlie could see she was tired but decided to let her talk.

'What do you want to talk to me about little sis?' he grinned at her.

'I really just wanted to thank you Charlie, whatever you said to Harry, I could feel the change in him. I knew straight away that we would be okay, and I know we still will have some bad days to go through. But Harry and I spoke and worked some things out, and we decided…that we're not going to have kids straight away, we're going to wait. Don't get me wrong we still want to have kids, just not right now. After…' she sniffed and took a deep breath, 'after losing our son we just want to be us for a while.'

Charlie hugged his sister. 'I'm really happy you spoke and worked things out and yes you will still have some bad days, but you and Harry's love will get you through those days. I see the love you both have for each other and I can't be more happy for you. I know when I first heard that you got together with Harry, I was worried, especially after he broke up with you, but I do understand why he did it. And as for waiting, I think you are both making the right decision, you are still very young and you've got loads of time. So just enjoy being married and being together.'

'One more thing too, could you speak with Bill and Fleur for me, let them know I'm really sorry, but I just don't think I could handle seeing Fleur…Fleur pregnant right now. Ask if they could give me some time, and Harry as well, it's not any one's fault I just want them to know, and one day you're going to have to tell me what you said to Harry.' Charlie could see Ginny's eyelids closing.'

'Go to sleep Gin, rest.' he leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. He got up looking down at his sister, she was sound asleep. He walked out of the room and down the stairs.

Harry heard footsteps and turned quickly to face Charlie.

'She's fine Harry, she's asleep.' Charlie said, 'I'm going to go get my stuff, since Ron and Hermione are here and I have to let mum and dad know as well. I'll be back later okay?'

'Thanks again Charlie, for everything, and I can feel Ginny, she's peaceful at the moment. So go and get your stuff, we'll be here.'

'What's Charlie doing Harry, what stuff?' asked Ron.

'Charlie has decided he's not going back to Romania, at least for a while, so he's going to live here until he gets his own place.'

'Wow, I never thought Charlie would leave the dragon reserve, I wonder why he's doing that?'

'I don't know all he's reason he just said that he wanted to hang around her for a while, he wanted some time to himself.'

Kingsley put a hand on Harry's shoulder. 'Harry, I've got to head off, now Mark and William will be here until later tonight, then two more aurors will replace them, so you don't need to worry. Oh and another thing, at the moment your floo is only connected to Hogwarts and the Burrow, is there anywhere else you might want it connected, because of the restrictions on it, it will take some time to change it.'

'No, not right now, maybe when Ginny is feeling better, then I might do more, but thanks Kingsley.'

'You're welcome, and you have been getting a lot of sympathy cards and people you know are all wishing you and Ginny well. I hope you don't mind Harry, but I put a restrictions on all your mail, I didn't think you should have to deal with that right now. So let me know when you think it's time to look after all that yourself and I'll have your mail forwarded to you.' Harry couldn't say anything, so he nodded. 'Well, I'm off, take care of yourselves, and I'll see you later.'

'Bye Kingsley, and thanks again,' said Harry. Kingsley nodded and went the fireplace, nodded to William and Mark and left.

'Do you want to stay for dinner, Ginny wants to come down and eat and Charlie will probably be here, what do you say?'

Ron looked at Hermione and she nodded. 'That sounds great Harry, we really haven't spent a lot of time with you. First your wedding, then our wedding, then Hogwarts, it's good just to hang out.'

'That's great, hang on, Kreacher,'

'Yes Master Harry, what can Kreacher do for you?' the little elf bowed.

'Kreacher, Ron, Hermione and of course Charlie will be here for dinner okay, and also could you make sure there's plenty so Mark and William can eat as well.' he smiled at the elf.

'Of course Master Harry, I will take of everything, is there anything else you want right now?'

'No thank you Kreacher.' the elf bowed.

'Harry, you really don't have to do that,' said William.

'I know, but you've been here keeping us feel safe, and it's the least I can do.' the two aurors nodded then turned back to talk to each other.

'I could use a drink, how about you?' Harry said looking from Ron to Hermione.

'I'm fine Harry,' she looked at Harry, wondering if he really was alright.

'I will Harry,' Ron said, and Hermione gave him a look but didn't say anything.

Harry waved his hand and a bottle of Firewhiskey and two glasses landed on the table in front of him. Harry poured one for himself and one for Ron. Harry picked his up and down the whole thing. Then poured himself another one.

Hermione stared at Harry, she has never seen Harry drink anything but butterbeer. Maybe he wasn't doing as well as he looked. She saw him down another one and poured a third, she thought she might try and distract him.

'Harry, what's your guitar doing in here?' she smiled at him hoping he couldn't see she was worried about him.

'Oh Ginny wanted me to sing for her when I first brought her downstairs.' he picked up his guitar and started playing, but only played for a few seconds then put the guitar back down and downed another drink.

Hermione looked at Ron and she knew he was thinking the same thing as her. Harry wasn't doing as well as he appeared. Hermione decided to try one more thing.

'Harry would you like me to check on Ginny, make sure she's still sleeping?' Hermione hoped Harry would want to go himself. She could see him thinking and that worried her too, usually Harry would automatically be the one to want to do anything regarding Ginny.

'No, I'll go check, I'll be back down in a minute.' he downed another drink then walked up the stairs.

'Ron did you see that, he's not coping as well as we thought or as he hoped we would think.'

'Yeah I noticed, Harry's never really had anything but butterbeer before except when we toasted mad-eye when he died. I agree with you he's not coping. What do you think we should do?'

'I don't know, maybe talk to Charlie later, he's going to be living here, he could keep an eye on Harry.'

'Yeah, I think that's a good idea, Mione. I'll try and talk to him if you can keep Harry busy.'

They sat discussing what else they could do to help.

Harry walked into his bedroom, feeling pretty good that it was working, he looked over and saw Ginny still sleeping. He went over and gently kissed her forehead, not wanting to wake her. He walked into his bathroom and looked in the mirror. He didn't look too good, he had dark circles under his eyes and they were still pretty red. He noticed that his eyes had tears in them again, and closed the door not wanting to wake Ginny up. He sat down on the floor and buried his face in his hands, crying hard but suppressing the sound. He didn't know what he was going to do, how can he tell Ginny, he was scared and didn't want to go through this. Everything he's been through, what he had done, now the baby. He just couldn't take anymore. He didn't know how long he sat there when there was a quiet knock on the door.

'I'll be out in a minute,' Harry said trying to sound alright in case it was Ginny. He rinsed his face, wiped it dry and forced a smile on his face. He opened the door and Ron was standing there.

'You alright Harry, you've been up here for a long time, we thought there might be a problem Ginny so we came up to check.'

'I'm fine Ron, really, it's nearly dinner time, you go back down and I'll wait and see if Ginny wakes.' he passed Ron and sat on the chair beside Ginny.

Ron looked at Hermione and she nodded, they left the room and went back downstairs, not wanting Harry to overhear them. Charlie was standing in the sitting room. Hermione nudged Ron and then looked at Charlie, he nodded.

'Charlie, can I talk to you outside for a minute,' Ron said.

Charlie could see the looks on Hermione and Ron's faces and knew something was wrong. 'Sure Ron, come on,' they walked outside into the darkness, they nodded at mark as they passed him. Ron led Charlie away from the house 'What's wrong Ron, I can tell something is.

'It's Harry, Hermione and I don't think he's coping as well as he's trying to get everyone to believe. We were sitting there talking then he wanted a drink, so I said I'd have one too. I thought he was going to get some butterbeer or something but he got some Firewhiskey.'

'Well he's of age, I think that he's entitled.' Charlie said not seeing the problem.

'You don't understand Charlie, he didn't just have one, he downed five, one after another. Hermione distracted him or I think he would have kept going.'

'Okay, now that's not normal, especially for Harry,' he thought for a moment, realising Ron and Hermione was right, Harry was trying too hard to act normal. 'Alright, I'm not sure we should say anything just yet, we might just wait and see. If he keeps going I'll try talking to him.'

'We we're hoping you would Charlie. When we leave, we thought you could keep an eye on him, see if it's going to continue or if it was just all the stress he's been through and needed a drink. I'd stay but I have to get Hermione back to Hogwarts after dinner, then I've gotta get back to the shop.'

'Not a problem Ron, I'm going to be staying here for a while, I had a feeling things were going to be hard for them, but Harry drinking wasn't something I thought about. We'd better go in before Harry comes down and wonders what we've been talking about.' they headed back to the house, both lost in thought about Harry.

Ginny was still sleeping, so Harry walked out of the room and went straight into his spare bedroom.

'Kreacher,' he called.

"crack". 'Yes Master Harry, how can I serve you?' Kreacher bowed.

'Could you please bring me up a new bottle of Firewhiskey and a glass, and don't tell anyone okay, and bring it to me here.'

The elf bowed again. 'Of course master Harry. "crack" he was gone.

Harry sat on the bed, thinking about what he was doing. "crack". 'He's your bottle Master Harry, and dinner is nearly ready.' he bowed.

'Thanks Kreacher, tell them I'll be down in a moment.' Kreacher bowed and "crack" he was gone.

Harry poured himself another drink and downed it, then another, then one more. He was finally feeling good. He just needed something to help him get through everything, a few drinks couldn't hurt. He looked back at the bottle and thought, why not. He didn't even bother with the glass he just started drinking from the bottle, until it was all gone. Harry swayed as he sat there staring around and within a few minutes, he past out on the bed.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter twenty three

Charlie and Ron came back in and sat with Hermione in the sitting room. 'He hasn't come down yet, Hermione?' Charlie asked.

'No, and I'm starting to get very worried, do you think we should go back up and check on him.'

Just then they heard a voice calling. 'That's Ginny,' Charlie said and ran up the stairs with Ron and Hermione following him. If Harry wasn't there with her, he didn't know what he was going to say to Ginny about where Harry was. He had a thought.

'If Harry isn't in the room, Hermione you go in and just tell her that Harry thought they might like a little girl time until dinner. Ron you help me find me find him, I just hope he's in there. Have a look Hermione.'

Hermione opened the door and saw Ginny looking around, she turned back to Ron and Charlie. 'He's not there and Ginny's looking a bit panicked.'

'Okay, you go and try to keep her calm Hermione, we'll look for Harry.' she nodded and walked into the room.

'He didn't come down stairs…unless,' Ron thought of something.

'Unless what Ron?'

'Unless he was under his invisibility cloak, we wouldn't have even know if he walked straight past us.'

'I never thought of that, well let's check all the rooms first, then we can work on that theory.' Ron nodded and they walked into one room, and found an empty spare room, looks like they haven't gotten around to doing the whole house yet. They went into the other spare room that their parents had used and found Harry.

'He's completely passed out,' Charlie said and walked over to the bed and saw the empty bottle in Harry's hand. 'I think we have a problem Ron, I'm hoping it's just now, but I don't think it's going to be that easy.'

'What are we going to say to Ginny, she's going to want to know where Harry is?'

'Well, we could say that he was exhausted and went to sleep in here so as not to disturb her. That might make her stay calm for now, or until we can sober him up.' Charlie thought about something. 'Ginny told Harry she wanted to come downstairs to eat, what if I carry her down and I can come back up and put Harry in his bed, after we tell her he's asleep. We can try and keep her occupied until she gets tired again.

'I think that sounds like a plan Charlie, come on. Let's got get Ginny downstairs and comfortable.'

They walked out closing the door and went into Harry and Ginny's bedroom.

'Hey Gin, you look better after your nap, how are you feeling?' Charlie asked trying to sound cheerful.

Ginny looked at him suspiciously. 'I'm fine Charlie, but where's Harry?'

'He was so tired Gin that he fell asleep in the other room, I think he probably didn't want to disturb you, and I didn't want to wake him. He hasn't really had a lot of sleep, so I thought I'd leave him there for now. You want me to bring you downstairs for dinner, it's ready.'

'Yeah, but I need the bathroom, and normally Harry helps me, and I'm not having my brothers help me.' she looked to Hermione. 'Hermione if you can take most of my weight, will you help me please?'

'Of course Ginny, hang on,' Hermione got up and pulled the blankets back. 'Ginny do you want any pants on?' she asked her.

'No I can't at the moment, the t-shirt covers me, so I'll stay like this and just cover with a blanket.'

'All right, here,' Hermione put her arm under Ginny's arm and helped her to the bathroom As soon as the door closed Charlie turned to Ron.

'Ron go make Harry look like he's asleep and get rid of the bottle, in case Ginny wants to take a look, go.'

Ron nodded and went into the other room, he floated Harry, then pulled the covers back and put Harry down, then pulled the covers over him. He picked up the bottle and glass and vanished them. He went back into the room to wait for Ginny. He nodded to Charlie. They stood there for a few minutes, then the girls came out.

'I'm ready Charlie.' he went straight over and lifted her up.

'Ok, I'll take it easy, Gin, then get you on the lounge and get you comfy okay.' she nodded and they started for the door.

'Ron can you open the door, I want to see Harry, just take a peek.'

Ron looked at Charlie then back to Ginny. 'Sure Gin, hold on.' he went and opened the door so Ginny could see that Harry was sound asleep. Ron looked back to Ginny. 'Enough?'

'Yeah thanks, I forget that most of the time he's been staying awake watching me. He needs to sleep, so I'm glad you left him there, but it's going to be strange not having in bed with me, I don't know if I will be able to sleep.'

'I can move him later Gin, and he won't even noticed, I'll pop him into your bed, how that,' said Charlie.

'Thanks Charlie, I'd like that, now let's eat, I'm hungry.'

Ron and Hermione looked at each other looking relieved for now, that just hope that Ginny never worked out that Harry was not just asleep but passed out dead drunk.

Charlie lowered Ginny to the couch and covered her with the blanket that was still on there. 'How's that Ginny, comfortable.'

'Yeah I'm fine Charlie, do you think you could eat in here with me, I don't feel like eating alone.'

'Not a problem Ginny, I'll let Kreacher know we eating in here and to make sure he get you a tray for your lap.' Charlie said and walked into the kitchen.

Ginny looked at Ron and Hermione. 'Are you two alright, you look strange, is there something you want to tell me?'

'No Gin, really, we're just worried about you and Harry, just making sure you're okay.' Ron said as cheerfully as possible.

Charlie walked back in, 'All set, Kreacher will bring out dinner in here, now I'm just going to move Harry, I'll be back in a minute. He walked up the stairs and into the spare room, he pulled the covers back and floated Harry out and into his own room, he reached down and pulled the covers back and floated Harry onto it. 'Blimey Harry what are you doing?' Charlie said looking down at Harry, then shaking his head. He covered Harry and hoped Ginny wouldn't notice later that he was drunk. He left Harry and walked back downstairs. His parents were sitting on the couch talking to Ginny.

Charlie stood behind Ginny so she couldn't see what he was doing. He looked at his father and jerked his head towards the door. His father saw and nodded.

'I'll be back in a minute Ginny, I need to work on the security details with the aurors, Charlie can you come with me please.'

'Sure dad,' he followed his father out the door, leaving his mum talking to Ginny, checking to make sure she was alright.

As Arthur and Charlie got out the door and away from the house, Arthur turned to Charlie. 'Ok, what's wrong Charlie?'

'We've got a big problem dad. Harry's blind drunk and passed out upstairs, we found him in the other room.' Arthur raised his eyebrows. 'We told Ginny that Harry was just asleep, she seemed to accept it knowing that Harry really hasn't slept. Dad I'm really worried, he downed a whole bottle of Firewhiskey.'

'Oh merlin, he's not doing too well is he. I spoke with Kingsley after he left here, he said Harry seemed cheerful, Harry and Ginny had worked some things out, that neither of them were going back to Hogwarts, that they just wanted to have time alone. Do you think Harry's just wanted a drink and it was just a slip and went too far, or did he deliberately do it?'

'I think he deliberately did it dad, he was in the other room, passed out on the bed, he didn't want to be seen. I don't think he's coping at the moment, he's trying for Ginny, but with their bond I thought Ginny might have picked up that something was wrong, but she didn't. So I floated Harry back to his bed, I had a thought dad, something was said about Harry being able to see into Voldemorts mind but he did learn to control it, and could shut him out, then you mention the bond would make their magic stronger. What if he's using occlumency to keep Ginny out of his mind to keep her from finding out how he was really feeling?'

'Well if your right, then we have to make sure Ginny doesn't find out, until we can find out for sure if Harry's really coping or if he just pretending to cope. We'll stay until Ginny falls asleep tonight, that way we can at least keep her calm. Let's get back in before she gets suspicious,' he went over to the auror for a few minutes, 'Sorry we used you as an excuse but I didn't want Ginny to think something was wrong.'

'I understand sir, I saw the way Harry downed the five drinks, I knew you wouldn't want Mrs. Potter to get upset. If you need another excuse, please feel free.' Mark smiled at Arthur.

'Thank you, we'd better get in now, both you too, we'll go get some dinner.' the four men walked back in the house.

'Everything alright dad?' asked Ginny.

'Yeah Ginny, everything's fine, you don't have to worry. Do you mind if we stay for dinner now we're here,'

'Of course not dad, you know you and mum can stay anytime, but are you sure everything okay?'

'Yes, Ginny, we just want to stay for a bit, we don't get to see at least three of our kids at one time very often anymore.'

'Alright dad, you can let Kreacher know that you will be staying as well.'

'I will Gin, don't worry,' said Charlie and got up and walked into the kitchen.

Charlie came back in and Kreacher was carrying a tray for Ginny. 'Here Mistress Ginny,' before Kreacher could put the tray down, Charlie stepped over to her.

'Here let me sit you up a bit Gin, you'll be able to eat better.' she nodded and Charlie gently lifted Ginny up. 'There you go, okay Kreacher you can give Ginny her dinner now. Mum why don't you and dad sit at the table with Mark and William to eat and Ron, Hermione me can sit here and keep Ginny company.'

'That's sound good, Charlie, come on Molly, Mark, William come and have something to eat. Kreacher could you bring Charlie, Ron and Hermione's dinner, please.' said Arthur.

'Of course, Mistress Ginny's father, I will get them now.'

Charlie sat in the armchair, and Hermione and Ron on the couch as Kreacher brought in their dinner.

In the kitchen Arthur, Molly, William and Mark sat at the table.

'All right Arthur, what's going on, you don't normally invite yourself to dinner unless there is a problem?' said Molly.

'We do have a bit of a problem, that we trying to keep Ginny from finding out.'

'What's the problem, Ginny doesn't need any more stress right now,' Molly said looking worried.

'Harry's passed out blind drunk upstairs, Ginny thinks he's asleep, Charlie and Ron got rid of the bottle, and put him in bed so she wouldn't noticed.'

'Oh, my, why do you think Harry did that Arthur, Kingsley said he seemed fine this afternoon when he was here.'

'Charlie had a theory, he thinks Harry has been just trying to let us all think he's okay, as for Ginny not picking anything up, remember when Harry used to see into Voldemorts mind, but he learned to control it and be able to shut him out whenever he wanted. Charlie thinks that's what Harry is doing with Ginny, he closing his mind or his feelings from her, so not to worry her. I don't think he's really coping Molly.'

'Oh that poor boy, with everything he's gone through it's no wonder, we have to help him.'

'That there is what the problem is Molly, everything he's gone through, just think what Harry's life has been like. He was violently, and cruelly treated by that family of his from the time he was a baby, constant danger, then at Hogwarts, Voldemort, chamber of secrets, Sirius, the goblet of fire and the death eater. The loss of Sirius, then losing Dumbledore, both were like father's to Harry, then when he was doing what he had to do, and most of all facing Voldemort and stand there and letting Voldemort kill him, so all of us could be safe, he survived just to face Voldemort again. I know Harry seems like his older but he's only eighteen Molly, that's a lot to put on someone of that age.'

'When you say it all like that, oh poor Harry, I mean we've known all this, but to hear it said one after the other. How are we going to help him and not let Ginny know, at least until she has had time to heal. If Ginny found out now, it just might put her into St Mungo's.'

'I know Molly, that's why Charlie is going to stay here and keep an eye of both of them and maybe help Harry as well. I just don't know, all we can do is help as much as we can without being intrusive. At the moment Ginny understands that we're worried about her so she's fine with everyone just dropping in, but once she's starts getting better we can't just do that all the time. I'm glad now that Charlie is going to live here, at least they've got someone here to look after them and Charlie's going to watch Harry carefully and see if there's a problem, which we both think there is, or if it was just the stress of the last two days.'

'If you don't mind saying sir,' William said. 'I've noticed that when none of you have been around him, he's face shows the pain and something else, I can't quite put my finger on it, but the moment any of you are there or his wife, he looks fine, even smiling occasionally. Like when he sang for his wife today, he was looking at her with so much affection on his face, I didn't really pick up on it until I saw him have those drinks. And if it's alright with you, when I'm here I'd like to help any way I can, I heard the stories about Harry letting Voldemort kill him so everyone else could live and by the sound of what you just said it is true, then I would definitely like to help in any way I can.'

'Thank you William, and yes with you and Mark here you can keep an eye on him without him really noticing, if you don't mind that is?' Arthur said.

'No of course not, we will gladly help Harry, it's the least we can do considering everything he has done for the wizarding world.'

Ginny, Charlie, Ron and Hermione were all chatting happily, every now and again they all saw Ginny glanced up the stairs and tears would start in her eyes, they also noticed that she was getting very tired. Charlie decided to let her get a little bit sleepy before he took her up to bed.

'So Hermione, are you going to be fine at Hogwarts by yourself. You took the job Harry had already decided to take his.'

'Yes, that did make my decision to teach feel better knowing you and Harry were going to be there, but I really enjoy what I'm doing, and I think I might actually stay on full time.'

'That's fantastic Hermione, I'm glad you enjoy it, I know Harry did, but after…' she couldn't continue when tears started falling down her face.

'Come on Gin, it's okay, shhh, it's alright.' Charlie got up and put his arms around his sister. 'You said so yourself, you and Harry are going to have kids one day, just try and think of that and what you two are going to do when your better, especially if you forget to take your potion,' he smirked at her.

'What, how do you know about that?' Ginny hid her face in her hands embarrassed knowing that her brothers knew that she and Harry couldn't stop having sex.

'Well, Harry said it was alright to tell us, we were wondering what potion he was talking about with mum, he thought after everything else, that didn't seem to worry him anymore.' Ron said.

'Oh well, it's too late now to worry about it, but please no jokes or teasing Harry.' she yawned widely. 'Sorry, I'm getting a bit tired.

'Come on little sis, I'll get you up to bed with Harry, let me just let mum and dad know.' he got up and walked into the kitchen.

'Mum, dad, Ginny's getting tired I'm going to take her up to bed, do you want to say goodnight to her before I do?'

'Thanks Charlie.' Molly and Arthur got up and went into the sitting room. 'How are you feeling Ginny dear?' asked Molly.

'I'm fine, mum, just tired, I'm ready for bed.' Molly leant down and gave Ginny a kiss on the cheek.

'Good night dear, I'll see you tomorrow.'

Arthur came over and gave Ginny a kiss on the cheek as well. 'Good night Ginny.'

'We're off too Ginny, we'll see you in a few days,' Ron hugged his sister, then Hermione hugged her as well.

'Okay Charlie, I'm ready, but we have to try not to wake Harry.'

Charlie looked at his parents, then back at Ginny. 'We won't Ginny, don't worry.' he carefully picked Ginny up and carried her upstairs and into their bedroom. He placed her carefully on the bed and covered her up.

'See, he's still asleep, now if you need anything just yell okay, but I'm sure Harry will hear you next time. Good night Gin.' he leaned down and kissed her forehead. He turned and walked towards the door and saw Ginny getting closer to Harry and stroking his face. He left the room and pulled the door ajar but left it open a bit and went back down stairs.

'How is she Charlie?' Arthur said.

'She lying next to Harry stroking his face, he didn't move. I just hope Ginny doesn't realise what is really wrong with Harry, I would hate her to start bleeding heavily again.'

'I know son, we'll be back tomorrow just to check on things, and Poppy will be in here in the morning to check on Ginny too, but if you need any help floo straight away and we'll be here.'

'I will, but I don't think anything will happen tonight, he's out cold.' they all said goodnight and Charlie went to speak to Mark and William. 'What time will you be relieved?'

'In about an hour Charlie, as soon as they arrive do you want me to come and get you or will you still be in the sitting room.

'I'll be around, not sure where I'll be, but my room's just through there,' he pointed towards his bedroom. 'If you could find me, that would be great, I'd like to speak with the new aurors when they get here.'

'Not a problem, I'll find you.' Charlie sat down on the couch, laying his head back, what is Harry doing, he thought. Did he just slip or did he deliberately drink to pass out, that makes more sense as he did it in the spare room. He tried to think of a way to help while he sat there, but he needed to move about, he decided to walk outside for a while maybe down at the water.

'I'm just going to be down at the water, if you hear anything can you let me know?' William nodded and Charlie walked off thinking about what he could do to help Harry, he knew when he had lost his baby with Annatalia he started drinking. But Harry's problem and what he's been through, it more than just the one thing, he has been under an enormous amount of stress and danger for years, that's gotta take a toll out of anyone, let alone someone as young as Harry. He knew Harry always seemed so confident but maybe that was just all an act on Harry's part, he never liked people to worry about him, and he's always trying to make sure Ginny doesn't worry about him. He really hoped it wasn't a big problem, Ginny certainly doesn't need this at the moment, and if Harry is going to keep drinking, he hoped he could keep it from Ginny until she is well. He will just have to watch and wait and see what's going to happen.

Harry woke with a splitting headache, he looked around and saw that he was in his bed, but couldn't remember how he got here. Ginny was still sleeping, so he slipped quietly out of bed and went to the bathroom and got into a shower, when he finished he went to the back of his cabinet and found his potion and took a swig to help his head, it worked instantly. Then he took out his bottle and took a couple of hefty swigs, brushed his teeth, and when he closed the cabinet door he saw himself in the mirror. Red puffy eyes, desperately needed a shave and very drawn. He shook his head and decided at least he could shave. When he finished he walked back into the bedroom with just a towel, and saw Ginny awake and Poppy bending over Ginny checking her over.

'Sorry Poppy, didn't realise you were here, I'll just get some clothes on.' he looked at Ginny, and smiled then got some clothes and walked back into the bathroom.

When he was finished dressing he walked back out and sat on the bed beside Ginny. 'How is she Poppy?' Harry asked pulling his hair back and tying it up.

'She's healing really well, everything's going back to normal,' she looked from Ginny to Harry and saw the look they were giving each other. 'Ginny, you might be getting better, but not for any sort of intimacy between you two, it still be at least a week maybe more before you can do that.' she said sternly.

Harry smiled at Ginny behind Poppy's and blew a kiss to her. Ginny giggled.

'Now cut that out, I mean it you two, behave for a while.' then she had a thought. 'Have you been taking your potion?'

'Yeah, but not this morning Madame Pomfrey, we'll take it now.' she looked over at Harry and he picked up the vial, he took a swig and gave it to Ginny to take some as well. 'That's all done, do I still need any other potions Madame Pomfrey?'

'No, I don't think so, you're doing pretty good, but I still want you to take it easy, but you might be able to get yourself to the bathroom, but not to shower, you still need help with that. If you think you can manage a small walk to the bathroom then do it very slowly and maybe have someone near you just in case and no walking up or down the stairs. You could probably do that tomorrow maybe next day, you could still have Harry take you downstairs, and sit up on the couch if you want to, but I don't see any reason for you to stay in bed anymore, unless you are tired.' she said this last part hoping they will get the message, no sex.

'Thanks for everything Poppy, I really appreciate it,' said Harry.

'Your very welcome, just remember what I said, behave yourselves, and unless there is a problem, I come back in a couple of days.' she smiled at Ginny then Harry and walked out the door.

When she closed the door behind her, Harry and Ginny started laughing, until Ginny grabbed her stomach.

'Ginny, are you okay, nothing wrong is there, I can get Poppy back.' Harry said instantly stressing.

'No Harry, I'm fine, it's just laughing uses muscles that are still a bit tender, but it's nothing. But I couldn't help it, she basically told us not to have sex.' Ginny giggled again and Harry leaned down and started kissing Ginny very passionately, when their door open just a crack and they heard a voice.

'Can I come in?' Charlies voice said.

Harry and Ginny looked over and Charlie was still outside the door, just had it open a bit. 'Come in Charlie,' said Harry still stifling a laugh.

'You two look very chipper this morning, did your check up go well?' that made Harry burst out laughing again and Ginny was trying to suppress her giggles. 'What's with you two today?' Charlie said looking at them in surprise, especially Harry.

'Sorry Charlie, it's just that Madame Pomfrey said I'm healing really well, getting back to normal, and…' she started giggling again looking at Harry. Once her giggles eased she finished telling Charlie. 'She basically ordered us not to have sex for a while yet because of the way we were looking at each other.'

'Oh, I see, well I really don't want to know little sis, but I suppose it's too late for that,' Harry burst out laughing again.'

'Stop it Harry, it hurts to laugh too much.' Ginny said giving him a punch in the arm.

'Well, I came up to see if you want breakfast, Kreacher's got it all ready.'

'Yeah, I do, I'm starved,' said Harry, hopping up off the bed.

'Well you missed dinner last night Harry,' Ginny said to him.

'I did, geez I must have been more tired than I thought, oh well, I'll eat now,' he gave Ginny a look and sent some feelings to Ginny. She giggled again.

'Will you two behave until I leave the room, I'll see you downstairs.' Charlie said shaking his head. He didn't know what to make of Harry's mood this morning. Maybe he just slipped and that's all it was. He hoped anyway.

Charlie walked into the kitchen, with a smile on his face. Arthur and Molly noticed straight away. 'What's going on Charlie?' Arthur asked expecting Charlie to still look worried.

Charlie shook his head. 'Well when I went up to check on them, they were falling about laughing, and told me that Poppy had basically ordered them to behave and no sex because of the way they were looking at each other. Then they started laughing again, maybe we were wrong about Harry, he seems fine this morning, he's coming down to eat, and bringing Ginny with him.'

'Well, let's just wait and see and hope that's all it was.'

'What's gotten into you this morning Mr. Potter, you seem to be in a very good mood.' she pulled Harry back down to her.

'Well, Mrs. Potter, you're getting better, that makes me very happy,' he was sending feelings of wanting to her. She punched him in the arm again as she giggled. 'And I think some of the stress I've had left knowing that we don't have do or go anywhere, so when your better we can stay in bed all day.' he leaned down and kissed her fiercely and passionately again.

When they finished Ginny looked up at Harry. 'You know I think I'm going to enjoy that.' she pulled him back for another passionate snog. 'We better get down for breakfast, but can you help me walk to the bathroom first.' Harry nodded and hopped off the bed and helped her stand.

'How do you feel, do you need help or do you think you can manage alone?'

'Just walk with me for now, my legs are a little weak still.' he nodded and walked slowly beside her. 'I'll be out in a minute, I won't close the door fully just in case.' she smiled at him and continued on into the bathroom.

After a couple of minutes Ginny came back out. 'I'll have a shower after breakfast, Harry, I'm really hungry too. Let's get down stairs.' Harry nodded and swooped picking her up and kissing her again.

'Come on my sweet Ginny, let's go eat.' he carried her down the stairs and saw Charlie, Arthur and Molly there waiting for them. 'Morning everyone,' Harry said as he put Ginny down on the couch and covered her with a blanket and sat down beside her.

'Hi mum, hi dad, what are you doing here so early?' Ginny said smiling at them.

'I wanted to find out how you were after Poppy checked you over, but Charlie said you're getting better.' Molly said wondering if the look on Harry's face was real or just to make everyone think he was alright.

Harry and Ginny started laughing again, then Ginny leaned into Harry and kissed him again.

'You have been taking your potion I hope,' said Molly.

'Yes mum, we had it while Poppy was here, don't worry. We're just happy, knowing Ginny's getting better and we don't have to do anything if we don't want to for as long as we want.' he looked back at Ginny, and she giggled.

'Well are you hungry, I can bring in your breakfast if you want, Kreacher's finished making it?' Molly said still watching the two of them.

'Yeah, I am mum, that will be great.' Ginny said looking at her mother.

Harry leaned into Ginny, 'I'll be right back.' he got up and walked into his library. He closed the door, breathing heavily. He had to do this, he thought, but he didn't know if he could. He shook his head and went to his cabinet, and found a bottle of Firewhiskey there. He took a swig, then another, he could feel himself relax a bit, one more, what the hell, he thought and took another large swig. He put the bottle back and rifled through his draw and found a mint, popped in into his mouth, suck until it was gone, and picked up his guitar, walking back to the sitting room.

As Harry walked out, Arthur noticed Harry wobble a bit before he got himself under control and sat back down next to Ginny who was already eating.

'I told you I wouldn't be long,' he kissed her again, hoping the mint worked. She didn't say anything so it must have, he kept projecting to her happy feelings and kept a smile on his face. 'Now I'm starved,'

Ginny picked up some bacon and put it towards Harry's mouth, he opened his mouth and she placed it on his tongue, with a bit of her finger in his mouth. Harry sucked her finger as she pulled it out.

'Hmm that taste's good.' he smirked at her. They didn't notice Arthur, Molly and Charlie watching from the kitchen, then they turned and sat back at the table.

'I see what you mean Charlie, but did you see when Harry walked out of the library, he couldn't walk straight for a minute, I think he went in there for a drink, he's probably stashed some in there. We still have a problem, I'm sure of it, and the way Harry is acting, it's like everything is wonderful.' Arthur said shaking his head.

'What are we going to do dad?' he looked around the kitchen, Kreacher was still in with Harry giving him his breakfast. 'It's not like we can order Kreacher not to get any for him, as soon as Harry asked he'll do it, he's Harry's elf, and they obey their masters not matter what.'

'I know Charlie, I just don't know at the moment, all we can do is keep helping for now and if starts to get out of hand, we might have to step in.'

The three of them could hear the giggles and laughter coming from the sitting room, then after a few minutes Harry was playing his guitar, not singing just playing a tune, they got up and walked into the sitting room watching. Harry was sitting back with his eyes close, playing away and Ginny was watching him. When he finished he leaned over and kissed Ginny again, she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer, one of Harry's hands was on the back of Ginny's head the other was putting his guitar down on the floor. When he did that, his other hand came up and wrapped around Ginny's waist. They didn't look like they were going to stop, so Arthur, Molly and Charlie went back into the kitchen again.

'I really don't get it, Arthur, I mean he seems fine, very happy, do you really think it's just an act he's putting on for Ginny and the rest of us.'

'I think so Molly, we just have to wait and see.' they heard Ginny call.

'Mum could you bring in some sauce please.' Ginny said

'I'll be right back.' she picked the sauce up and walking back into the sitting room.

'Where's Harry dear?' she asked looking around.

'He just had to use the bathroom, he'll be right back. Thanks mum,' Ginny said taking the sauce then Molly walked back into the kitchen.

'Did you hear?' she asked.

'Yeah, just give me a minute, stay here, I'll be right back,' said Charlie getting up and sitting opposite Ginny talking to her while he was waited for Harry to see how he looks when he comes back.

Harry got into the bathroom and locking the door behind him. He went straight to his cabinet until he found the bottle. He swallowed a heap, taking deep breaths. He took another large swig and put some toothpaste into his mouth, swirled it and rinsed. He took some more deep breaths and opened the door. He had to hold the door handle for a moment to steady himself. He had to get himself under control. He took a few more deep breaths and walked out of the room and down the stairs, taking the stairs slowly then he missed the last step and almost fell but caught himself. He thought he saw Charlie looking his way, but wasn't sure. He sat back down next to Ginny, while she finished her breakfast.

'Hey beautiful, miss me?' Harry said smiling wickedly at her.

'Not really, Charlie was keeping me company,' she saw the look on Harry's face and burst out laughing. 'You know I did, I might love my brother, but he doesn't compare to you.' she leaned in kissed him again.

'Thanks sis, I'll be in the kitchen.' Charlie got up and walked back to his parents.

'We've got a problem, he was walking very slowly down the stairs and almost fell. He must have some up there as well, what are we going to go, I really don't want to say anything where Ginny can hear. She's getting better but I just don't want to put her under any stress,' he thought for a moment. 'I've got an idea, the two new aurors are outside, why don't I try and coax Harry out there, and have a quiet word with him. You can stay with Ginny for a bit.'

'I think we have to do something Charlie, we'll go in now and see if you can.' just then they heard Harry playing his guitar again but this time he started singing. They got up and watched, and realised what some of the words he was singing to Ginny were and the way he was watching her. When he finished Charlie was going to take Harry outside but then he started singing again and these words were very intimate as well. They looked at each other then back to Harry, they needed to get him outside, now. When they heard the song start to finish Charlie, Arthur and Molly walked back in and sat down.

'Harry, I want you to come outside with me and meet the new aurors.' Charlie said.

'Alright Charlie,' he turned to Ginny. 'I'll be right back my sweet Ginny.' he leaned in and kissed her again, then got up and followed Charlie outside.

Harry went to walk towards the aurors but Charlie took him by the arm and led him the other way away from the house.

'Charlie, what are you doing?' Harry asked pulling his arm out of Charlie's grip.

Charlie stopped and turned to Harry. 'What do you think you're doing Harry, drinking, singing those types of songs with mum and dad right there. What's gotten into you?'

'It's nothing to do with you Charlie, leave it alone.' Harry started walked towards the water. Charlie caught his arm again and stopped him spinning him around.

'Harry, you need to stop this, right now, we know you passed out drunk last night, and have started drinking this morning, I saw you stumble down the stairs.

Harry pulled his arm from Charlie and glared at him, 'It's none of your business Charlie, you have no idea what I've been through, now back off, I'm warning you.' and he waved his hand, then walked away. Charlie couldn't get past the shield charm Harry had cast.

'Dammit Harry, come back here,' he shouted hoping Ginny didn't hear. 'Damn,' he watched Harry walked away and out of sight. He walked back towards the house, thinking of what to tell Ginny.

He walked through the door with a smile on his face. Ginny looked up. 'Where's Harry Charlie?' she asked, looking behind him to see if Harry was coming in.

'He went for a walk down to the water, he'll be back in a minute.' Charlie went over to the back of the couch and looked at Arthur and jerked his head to his father. Then Charlie went into the kitchen and waited.

'What happened, Charlie.' Arthur looked at his son and saw the worried look on his face.

'We definitely have a problem, I tried to talk to him but he told me to back off, that I had no idea what he has gone through, then threw a shield charm up and walked off. I couldn't get past it dad, Harry is very powerful, and I never see him use a wand anymore just his hand, I don't know what else to do.'

'Let me go and try, Harry has always trusted and I think respected me, I might just be able to get through to him, which way was he headed?'

'Down towards the water, I'm just going to calm down a bit so Ginny doesn't see me. You go and hope you can get through to him.'

'I go out this way so Ginny doesn't ask any questions.' Arthur walked out the other door through the laundry and circled the house and headed down towards the water. He couldn't see Harry anywhere, just yet. He kept walking and spotted him sitting on the sand, he had a bottle in his hand. Arthur walked up behind him.

'Harry, son,' he approached Harry cautiously. 'Harry, could I talk to you please?' he squatted down next to Harry, but he didn't look up. 'Harry, let us help you, you need to stop this son. Come on, give me the bottle.' he put his hand out hoping that Harry would give it to him.

'I don't think so, dad, I need this right now.' he was slurring his words. 'It helps me forget, I want to forget.'

'I know you do Harry, but this isn't the way, please. Give me the bottle, let your family help you.'

'My family, my family died, my son died, I have no family,' Harry shouted, standing up and staggering down the beach further. He could hear Arthur behind him. 'I can't take it anymore, I just need something to help me, just leave me alone dad, go back to Ginny, she's the one who needs you, not me, I just need this,' and he took another swig and toppled falling heavily onto the sand. He just sat there, drinking more and more.

'You're wrong Harry, we are you family, we know you hurting and we want to help, please let us help.'

'Will you just back off and leave me alone.' Harry shouted again.

Arthur sighed and realised he wasn't going to get through to him just yet. 'All right, but just remember, we are all here for you, don't forget that.' he shook his head and turned, walking back to the house. He spotted Hermione walking towards him.

'How is he dad, Charlie just told us what happened.'

'He's down at the beach, still drinking heavily, he thinks he's got no family because his son died. I just don't know how to get through to him.'

'Maybe I can, we've been through a lot together, all I can do is try.'

'All right Hermione, but be careful, he's not himself right now and try not to take anything he says seriously. He's lashing out at everyone, well everyone but Ginny.' he smiled and continuing walking back to the house.

Hermione walked slowly down the path and saw Harry sitting a little further up the beach. She walked up quietly, and she had to admit she was a little apprehensive.

'Harry,' she got closer, 'Harry, talk to me please.' she got closer and put a hand on his shoulder.

As Harry was sitting, he heard Hermione's voice, he had to do this, he just couldn't take it anymore, he needed to do it, he needed to make them hate him, it will be better if I'm alone. When he felt her hand on his shoulder, he knew he could do it. He turned and faced her, standing up. He pulled her into a hug, rubbing his hands up and down her back getting close to her backside.

'Harry, we're all worried about you, come back to the house, please Harry.' she could feel his hands rubbing her back and it confused her. 'Harry give me the bottle please.'

He didn't say anything, he pulled back from her slowly, but stayed very close. He looked at her face. 'You know, you are very beautiful, did you know that,' he said and reached his hand up to caress her face.

'Harry, what are you doing, stop this.' Hermione was shocked by the way Harry touched her. He leaned in and kissed her very roughly, Hermione pushed him away. 'Harry, stop this, you're not yourself, you love Ginny, I'm married to Ron, remember.'

'Come on Hermione, don't tell you never thought about it, me and you. I could do things to you that Ron probably never thought of, I could make you scream with pleasure.' he grabbed her and pulled her roughly towards him and kissed her again, groping her.'

Hermione had tears rolling down her face. 'Harry stop it, please. Let me go,' and she shoved him away. 'What has gotten into you?' she was crying harder now.

'Oh Hermione, I'm just having some fun, don't you think I deserve it. No, you want the stoic broody Harry, the one always fighting and saving your lives, well no more, I'm going to do what I want, when I want, if you don't want to have some fun, then leave and go back to your red head. But just think Hermione, I could do things to you that you will crave for, if you let me.' he went to grab her again, when she turned and ran away from him. Harry smirked and took another drink from his bottle.

As Hermione was running back she saw Charlie come out the door. He saw immediately that something was wrong.

'Hermione, what happened?' he saw the tears running down her face.

'I don't believe it Charlie, you should have seen the way he was acting, what he was doing.' she took a few deep breaths.

'What was he doing?' Charlie asked knowing Harry must have done something that got Hermione this upset.

'Come away from the house, I don't want anyone, especially Ron to hear this.' she walked around the other side of the house, Charlie following her.

'Come on Hermione, tell me what happened.' he put a hand on her shoulder.

'He…he, he kissed me Charlie, then started to touch me, and saying all these things.' she sobbed again knowing something was very wrong with Harry. 'He's just not acting like himself. Please don't say anything to Ron, you know he has always been a little jealous when it came to Harry. I've told Ron that I love him and Harry is like a brother, but you know him.'

Charlie nodded and put his arms around Hermione trying to calm her down. 'It will be alright Hermione, why don't you go through the laundry and wash your face so no one sees you upset. I'll try and talk to him again.' he smiled at her as she nodded and walked away. Charlie knew what Harry was doing but he needed to try again. He went back around and saw Harry walking back towards the house. He met him before he got there.

'Harry, you need to stop this, you're going to drive everyone away if you don't.' he tried to grab Harry's arm, but he shook it off, and then he saw the look Harry had on his face, was fierce. He wasn't going to get through to him, not just yet. Charlie stood watching Harry walk, quickly pulled his wand, cast the charm at him then watching. When he got the information he followed Harry back to the house.

'Hey my sweet Gin,' Harry said staggering a bit as he went over to Ginny. He leaned down and kissed her very fiercely,'

'Are you alright Harry,' then she looked at him. 'Have you been drinking?' she looked wide eyed at him.

Harry stood up, 'What's with everyone at the moment, so I've had a few drinks, I think I deserve it don't you, Gin.' he walked over and grabbed another bottle from the cabinet and took another large swig.

Everyone just stood there watching him. 'Harry, what is your problem, mate.' said Ron, watching Harry.

'Oh lighten up Ron, geez, every time I try to have a little fun, you all come down on me. Why don't you join me Ron, you know,' he leered at Hermione standing behind him. 'I could give you some pointers about how to please Hermione, then she might lighten up a bit more,' Harry took another swig.

'That's enough Harry,' Arthur said loudly and saw the look on Ron and Ginny's faces.

'Harry, what's the matter with you, how can you say that?' Ginny said looking at Harry in shock.

'Come on Gin, you can certainly see the difference can't you, if Ron was fucking her better she might be a bit more fun, like you are my sweet.' he leered at his wife.

Charlie grabbed Harry's arm and turned him around. 'Harry, you need to stop this right now.'

Harry pulled roughly away from Charlie and looked around at everyone standing there watching him, Arthur, Molly, Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

'I don't want to stop this, it makes me feel better.' he swayed a bit. 'You don't know me, you think you do, all of you, but you have no idea what I'm really like. You just see the poor orphan boy who had to fight dark wizards since I was a kid, but I've done things you wouldn't believe,' he looked at Ginny when he said this.

'Harry please don't,' Ginny said with tears rolling down her face.

'Why not Gin, if they knew the real me, they wouldn't want to be around me, just like I don't know how you can after what I did.' he took another swig from his bottle, dripping some down his front.

'Harry, what are you talking about, why wouldn't Gin want to be around you?' Ron said looking at Harry and he could feel his anger rise.

'Leave it Ron, please,' Hermione said.

'Why Hermione, Ginny's brothers should know what I'm really like, what I'm capable of, what I did to her.'

'Please don't Harry, don't, for me.' she was crying.

He saw Ginny was crying very hard, her mother had her arms around her daughter. Harry looked at Ron and Charlie, he knew this was going to do the trick.

'Do you think you would still want me to be your brother if you found out that I raped your sister.' he heard Molly gasp and saw the look on Ron and Charlie's face. He knew it had worked, he stormed out the door and towards walked towards the road. As soon as he was clear of the wards he apparated away.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter twenty four

Everyone stood there in shock, then they all turned to look at Ginny, crying hard into her mother's shoulder.

Ron's anger broke through his shock, 'What the hell did he do to you Ginny?' he walked over to her and squatted down in front of her. Hermione put a hand on his shoulder trying to pulled him away. He shook it off. 'Ginny, answer me, did Harry really do that, did he…' he couldn't control his voice through the anger.

'Leave it Ron, please, can't you see Ginny's upset.' Hermione said.

'What's wrong with him, he's been so happy, I felt it. What changed?' Ginny said sobbing.

'Ginny before I answer, can you still feel what Harry is feeling at the moment?' asked Charlie.

She thought for a moment. 'He still feels happy Charlie, I don't get it.'

'I think I do, he's been using occlumency on you Gin, he's projecting happy feelings to you while concealing his real feelings. When we said Harry was asleep last night, he wasn't, he was passed out drunk and I think he's doing all this to try to push us all away, he's trying to make us all hate him.'

'He better stay away or I'll break his neck.' Ron said pacing around the room.

'Ron, he didn't know what he was doing, that's why he didn't remember, why he collapsed. He couldn't face it when he did remember. I think the guilt over that has been tearing him up inside and after…' she hesitated looking at Ginny, 'after losing the baby was just the final stray, and he finally broke.' Hermione said, trying to calm Ron down as her tears rolled down her cheeks. She saw that Charlie was as angry but not as Ron was, or Arthur and Molly. 'Remember what he's life has been like Ron, from the time he was a baby, he's been in constant danger, and they way that family of his treated him, the beatings and starvation, then locking him up all the time, then Voldemort on top of all that. It's a wonder he never lost it before now.' tears were still leaking down her face.

'But I don't understand, why would he do that Charlie, he said we'd have some bad days but he still wanted to have kids. I thought everything was going to be alright.' Ginny sobbed again.

'It's like what Hermione said, Gin. Everything he's been through has just bubbled to the surface and he can't cope.' he looked at his parents, Ron and Hermione and jerked his head. Arthur nodded.

'Everyone, come with me please, leave Charlie and Ginny alone.' he put his arm around Molly and led her towards the door, Ron hadn't moved. 'Ron, Hermione, come on.' he waited, then they followed him.

'Ginny, he can't face everything that's happened, he's trying to push us away so we don't get hurt. He did something to Hermione, hoping to push her away to make her hate him, which would have pushed Ron, but when he saw that Hermione never said anything to Ron he decided to tell us what he did to you.' he had Ginny's hands in his. 'Ginny, did he…' he couldn't say the word. 'Did he do what he said he did?'

Ginny's sobs got harder as she nodded. Charlie pulled her into him, and rubbed her back trying to soothe her. 'it's alright Ginny, he will come back, but you might just have to give him some time.' he sat there trying to calm her down while he thought what he could do to get Harry back and help him. He did feel angry about what Harry had done to his sister but he knew that Harry also loved her. He needed to help them both.

'Can you try to find him Charlie, please, tell him I need him.' she looked up at Charlie. 'Please Charlie, find him for me, bring him home.' she sobbed into his chest.

'Alright Gin, I'll get mum to stay with you and me, dad and Ron will try and find him.' Charlie kissed her on the forehead and got up walking out the door. 'Mum, can you come stay with Ginny please.' she trotted over to Charlie, 'Ginny wants us to try and find him, so if you stay here, I'll get dad and Ron and try and find him, even if I don't think it'll do any good at the moment. But I told Ginny I'd try.'

'Thanks Charlie, you go, I'll stay and watch Ginny. If you find him, do whatever you can to talk him into coming back.' she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek and walked inside.

Harry appeared in an alleyway, he walked round the corner and into the Leaky Cauldron. He walked straight up to Tom at the bar.

'Hey Tom, can I get a bottle of Firewhiskey and a private booth, mate, and also a room, I need to be alone for a bit?'

'Not a problem Harry,' he turned and grabbed a bottle, glass and a key, then handed them to Harry, and Harry put some money on the bar. 'Go through the back, that way no one will bother you.'

'Thanks Tom,' Harry said and went into the back and sat down at the booth. He knew he had hurt them but it was the only way. He loved Ginny so much, but this was better, she would eventually get over him. He knew if he stayed he would have ended up hurting her more but also he'd hurt the rest of them. Now with what he planned for his final performance, they will give up on him and have a safe and happy life. He sat there and downed his drinks, when a young woman walked up and stood beside him. He looked her up and down.

'Do you mind if I join you Harry, you look like you could use some company.' she smiled down at him.

'Yeah why not, come on and have a drink with me. Tom, can you bring another class.' he called. A few minutes later Tom walked in with another class. 'Thanks Tom.' Harry said handing him more money, I'll have another bottle soon, okay.' Tom nodded and walked out.

Harry looked the woman over, 'So what's your name, you know mine, I think it's only right if I know yours.' he leered at her.

'Let's forget names for the time being, you just looked like you could use a friend, and I can be a great friend,' she said seductively. Tom walked back in with another bottle. Harry nodded to him.

'Really,' Harry said, leaning forward. 'Well why don't you come with me to my room and you could show me how much of a friend you really can be.' he was feeling so sick with what he was about to do.

'Lead the way,' she stood up and followed Harry up the stairs to his room. He opened the door and let her walk in ahead of him.

He shut the door and turned towards her. She was standing there in the middle of the room, watching him. She slowly moved towards him and pushed him against the door.

'Tell me what you want a friend to do Harry.' she leaned in close till her face just right in front of his.

'I don't want to tell you, I want you to show me what you can do for me...friend.' he pulled her to him and kissed her savagely. He's hands running down her back and undid her skirt, pushing it down. She stepped back out of it then pulled her top off and stood there in just her bra and knickers. She stepped back to him and he spun her around so her back was to him. He brought his hands around the front of her and lowered them into her knickers, rubbing her hard as she rubbed up against him. She pulled away and started undressing Harry, he just stood there letting her do it, he kicked off his shoes and pulled his socks off. He stood there completely naked in front of her, she took her bra and knickers off, then walked back to Harry. She looked at him then knelt in front of him. She gripped him tight then put her mouth over him, licking and sucking. Harry was groaning as her mouth worked him, even though he really didn't want to do this, he couldn't help it. He could feel himself getting full and knew it wouldn't last, but he wasn't going to stop her.

'You know you're good at being a friend, and that feels good.' Harry groaned again and her mouth got faster and faster around him. He felt it building ready to explode, then he released and she stood up.

'Now, you can concentrate on me for a while, before we get it on,' she took Harry's hand and led him to the bed. She stood there looking at Harry. He pushed her back down, then they started to have sex and Harry wasn't gentle, in fact he was rough. No matter what he did, she just let Harry do it and he was slamming himself into her, over and over until he finished.

Harry turned over, sitting up and grabbing his bottle and taking a swig, he looked down at this woman while she lay there watching him. He took another drink but kept it in his mouth, then lowered his head to her and kissed her while the Firewhiskey went from his mouth to hers. He felt his arousal coming back very fast when he heard a knock on the door. He stood up and walked over not bothering to cover himself.

Charlie walked over to his father and brother. 'Come on, we're going to try and find him and get him back here.' they nodded and all three walked away from the house discussing where they might find Harry. They decided to check down at his parent's old house first, since they knew he had gone there before.

They didn't find him anywhere near the place, 'Where do you think he could have gone?' Ron said.

'Well the way he's been drinking, maybe to a bar. We could start with the Hogshead, it doesn't get as crowded in there as the Leaky Cauldron and we know Harry doesn't like crowds, well normally he doesn't, now I just don't know.' Arthur and Ron nodded and the three of them apparated away.

They arrived just outside the pub and walked in, there was only a couple of people in there when Charlie approached the bar.

'Aberforth, have you seen Harry at all today?' Charlie ask the old barman.

'Not for a while Charlie, how's he doing, I heard what happened to his Ginny. And I'm really sorry.'

'There taking it hard right now, that's what we're trying to find Harry, he's not coping too well.'

'Well if I see him, I'll let you know,' Aberforth said to the three of them.

'Thanks Ab, we better go and keep looking,' Charlie nodded and the three of them left the bar. 'Let's try the Leaky Cauldron if he's not there, we can try Grimmauld Place. We'll work on other ideas later. Come on,' they all nodded and turned on the spot and was gone.

They arrived in the alleyway and walked to the Leaky Cauldron. They walked in and straight up to Tom. 'Tom, have you seen Harry today?' Charlie asked.

'Yeah, he's here,' Tom said looking at the three Weasley men.

'Where Tom, it's important,' Arthur said.

'Well he went up to a room, and he's got company.' Tom said looking at them with raised eyebrows.

'What's the room number tom?' Charlie asked feeling his temper rise, but knew he had to control it.

'Room 10,' he said nodded to them.

'Come on,' the three of them walked up the stairs and towards the room.

'Are we going to knock?' asked Ron.

'Yeah, we'll try that first, then go from there.' Charlie said. They stood outside the door then Charlie knocked, and waited.

Harry opened the door and saw two of his brother-in-laws and father-in-law. 'Geez, did you have to fucking find me, I was just having some fun, can you leave me the hell alone,' he staggered back into the room and over to the bed where the naked girl was lying and sat beside her putting his hand on her stomach running it up and down over her, Arthur, Charlie and Ron following him.

'What the hell to you think you're doing, Harry?' you're married, to my sister.'

'Yeah, I know, you don't have to remind me.' Harry slurred every word.

'Why don't you get dressed and get out,' Charlie said savagely to the girl. 'You too Harry, get some clothes on.

'Hey, I'm not getting dressed, neither is she, we were just about to start part two of our little party,' he smiled as he stroked her breasts, 'And she's my friend, I don't want her to leave.' Harry bent down and sucked her breast, while his thumb and finger played with her other breast.

Charlie walked over to the bed and pulled Harry away from the girl then pulled her up roughly. 'Get dressed and get out,' he grabbed her hard. He glared at her as she put her clothes on then turned back to Harry.

'When you get rid of them, I'll be downstairs, come find me.'

'Get out,' shouted Charlie, pushing the girl through the door, then slamming it shut.

Harry stayed on the bed, drinking from his bottle. 'What do you want from me, I was happy fucking the girl, and she never did tell me her name.' he said then taking another big drink, watching the three Weasley's the whole time not bothering to get dressed.

'Get dressed Harry, now.' Charlie said walking towards him.

'Leave me the fuck alone,' Harry shouted back at him. He got up from the bed staggering towards Charlie. He poked him in the chest, 'This has nothing to do with you and I don't want you here, I want you to leave now,' he lowered his voice and said menacingly, 'Before I make you.'

'Harry, Ginny wanted us to find you, she's worried and wants you to come home.' said Arthur trying to defuse Harry's anger. 'She said she needs you.'

The three of them all saw the look that came to Harry's face, it was anguish, he still loved her but he was hurting too much to go back to her. Just then the door opened and George walked in.

'She's a hell of lot better off without me, you all are, I'm tired of pretending everything's alright, I just want to be alone, we're I belong, I can't take it anymore.' he turned away from them staggering back to the bed, sitting down heavily, and taking another swig. He swayed as he sat there, then passed out.

'What are we going to do with him,' Arthur said going over to Harry and throwing a blanket over him.

'I don't know, if we force him back it might make it worse, but if we don't we might not get him back at all.'

'I spoke to mum and she told me what happened, Tom called me over as I was walking through the pub, told me you were up here with Harry.' George looked down at Harry passed out on the bed. 'What happened, dad, and who was that girl that just left.'

'That was Harry's new playmate,' said Ron angrily. George looked Ron to Charlie, then his father. All nodded.

'Harry's not doing too well, he's drinking heavily, we think he was finally pushed just too far and he's not handling it very well. Minerva said that Harry might not be able to handle the loss of the baby. The baby was a real link to a real family for Harry, something he's never had, and when they lost it, he snapped.'

'Well if we don't take him home, Ginny's going to be in a right state.' George said. 'Mum said she can't calm her down and she's getting very worried about her.'

'I think we should take him with us,' Charlie said, 'It's the only way we can try to get him to talk to us, to let us help him.'

'You're kidding Charlie, after what he did to Ginny, you still want to help him.' Ron said pacing the room and looking down at Harry with loathing.

'What did he do to Ginny?' George asked.

'He raped her,' Ron said angrily. George looked in shock at Ron, then turned to his father.

'Did he dad, did he…do that to Ginny?' George asked looking sick, his father nodded.

'We don't know the whole story, when or why it happened, Hermione just said that he couldn't face what he did, that's why he relapsed. I'll try and get the whole story later, but now we have to get Harry out of here, if any reporters find out about this, and Ginny found out what he's done, I don't want to think what could happen to her.' Arthur said looking sadly at Harry.

'Dad, we can't after what he said, what he's done, he deserves everything that's coming to him.' Ron snarled.

'Ron, you should know more than any of us what Harry has gone through and what he's had to put up with for years. He needs the help from his family, and that's what we're going to give him.' Charlie said looking at Ron, 'I'm not saying I forgive or understand what he's done, but he deserves a second chance, and I'm going to help him, even if you won't.'

Charlie walked over and got Harry's clothes and started dressing him when his father came over to help.

'How are we going to get him out of here, the pubs packed.' asked George.

'I thought I would disillusion him and float him out, until we get to the alley way.' Charlie said as he stood up. 'What do you think dad?'

'Sounds like the way to go Charlie, come on, if we all walk around him as he floats that way no one will notice anything.' he looked from his boys to Harry. 'Ok Charlie, do it,'

Charlie pointed his wand at Harry and he vanished, then Charlie pointed his wand again and floated him. All the boys stood around him and they made their way out of the room and down the stairs. As they went past the bar they waved to Tom, then walked through the door and into the alleyway. Charlie pointed his wand again and Harry reappeared, they left him floating and Charlie grabbed him around the waste.

'Everyone ready?' Charlie asked, they all nodded, 'Okay let's go.' they turned on the spot and was gone.

They arrived just down from the house. 'Dad, will you float Harry again.' his father nodded and pointed his wand at Harry's body.

They floated him down the quiet beach and up towards the house. The two aurors saw the four Weasley's floating Harry and opened the door for them.

'You found him,' Ginny jumped up and grabbed her stomach but didn't stop as she went to Harry.

'Ginny, you'll hurt yourself, let them take him up to bed, then Charlie can take you up.' Molly said running to Ginny, but Charlie got to her and helped her, as she was slowly sinking to the floor. 'Charlie take her up while you're father takes Harry.

'Come on Gin, let's get you back in bed,' Charlie walked up the stairs with her in his arms and entered her room. Arthur floated Harry in and Ginny pulled the covers back as Arthur floated him down onto the bed.

Ginny was crying so hard but she was clutching her stomach. 'Charlie will you help me undress him please?' Ginny said not taking her eyes off of Harry.

'Sure Gin,' he turned to his father and saw his mother, George, Ron and Hermione standing in the doorway. 'Why don't you all go down and I'll be there in a moment.' they all nodded and left the room closing the door. 'Stay there Gin, I'll do it, you still need to rest, and jumping up like that hasn't done you any good, now lay down, I'll take care of him.' he started pulling Harry's shoes and clothes off leaving his underwear, he'd had enough of Harry's nakedness to last him a lifetime. 'There you go Gin, he's all undress, now you can relax, but he's out cold, and from what I could see, he's had two whole bottles, so I wouldn't expect him to wake until at least tomorrow.' he leaned over her and kissed her on the head. Then saw that she winced and grabbed her stomach. 'How much pain have you got Ginny,' she didn't answer him, he sighed. 'Ginny, tell me,'

She turned and looked at him, 'It hurts a little Charlie, but I'm alright, but I'm not leaving Harry, I'm more worried about him right now.' she turned back to Harry, caressing his face.

'Okay, but I'm going to call Poppy, get her to check you, just to makes sure.'

'What happened Arthur, where did you find him?' Molly saw the look on Ron's face, knowing something must have happened. Before Arthur could speak Ron yelled out what happened.

'We found him in a room with a woman, and I think you know what he was doing.' Ron was pacing around the room.

'Oh my, Arthur, Ginny cannot be told that, it would break her heart.' Molly said.

'I know, we can never tell her what he was doing, but what is worrying me right now is what he was saying. He said he wanted to be alone, it's where he belonged and he couldn't take it anymore. But when I told him Ginny wanted us to go find him and that she needed him, you should have seen his face Molly, it was pure anguish. He loves her so much but he's in so much pain right now, I just don't know how to handle him right now, he's so angry, scared, and he's just given up.' Arthur said sadly.

Everyone just sat thinking when Charlie walked back down the stairs. 'Mum, can you contact Poppy, Ginny's got a lot of pain, she's gripping her stomach and she winced, I don't think it's good.' he said as he came into the kitchen.

'I'll do it now,' Molly got up and went to the fireplace.'

'Dad, Ginny won't leave his side at the moment, she said she was more worried about Harry than herself, if she keeps up like this she's going to end up in St. Mungo's. How are we going to handle this, Ginny needs Harry right now but he doesn't think he deserves her or anyone, he thinks he's evil because of having part of Voldemort inside him and that's the reason they lost the baby, he's too scared to put Ginny through that again and he thinks he will. I don't know what to do.'

Everyone looked at Charlie. 'How do you know that Charlie, Harry never said anything like that.'

'I learned a rare old spell years ago, it's like occlumense but the person has no idea, it's call mentem lectionem, which lets me read anyone and I could read him easily enough. That's why I know we have to help him, and how I know why he's was doing and saying all that stuff. He wanted to hurt us so we'd hate him and not want anything to do with him, to make it easier on us. He's used to suffering and pain, he doesn't want us to suffer anymore or cause us any more pain. Unless we can convince him that by staying away he's hurting Ginny more, I just don't know what else to do.' Charlie shook his head.

'She's on her way,' Molly said as soon as she came back into the kitchen.

'Good, Ginny's in a lot of pain right now, but she doesn't seem to care, we have to get her well before we tackle Harry again.' Charlie was saying to his mother.

A few minutes later Poppy stepped out of the fireplace, she nodded to everyone and walked up the stairs and into Harry and Ginny's room.

'Ginny lay down, now.' she could see the pain on her face. 'Ginny,' she waited, then Ginny lay down. 'It's going to be a bit uncomfortable I'm afraid, just try to relax.' he bent over Ginny examining her, then waved her wand. 'Ginny, what have you done to yourself. You've put your recovery right back. Just hold still, while I fix you up and you need the potion again.' she finished fixing Ginny then got a potion out of her bag. 'Ginny drink this please,' Ginny was still watching Harry, stroking his face. 'Ginny take this.' she took the potion not really paying attention, drank it and handed the vial back to Poppy. 'Now, you have to remain in bed from now until I come back, do you hear me Ginny.' Ginny nodded but still watched Harry with tears streaming down her face. 'Alright, I'll be back tomorrow, please take it easy Ginny.' she patted her then walked out of the room.

'How is she Poppy,' Molly said getting up from the table.

'Not good, she's put her recovery back some, she has started bleeding heavily again, I gave her a potion. What happened, when I saw her this morning she was doing really well.' Poppy sat down at the chair George just got up from. Charlie went upstairs to be with Ginny.

'Well, Harry basically had a break, he's been drinking heavily, he's just lost it, and we don't know what to do to help him.' Arthur said.

'He seemed fine this morning, they were both fine beyond find from what I saw.'

'Harry's been pretending everything is all right, and we think it's just all come crashing down. He took off today and got a room at the Leaky Cauldron, we found him just before he passed out again.'

Poppy looked stunned, she didn't know what to do either to help them. With their bond if one is suffering the other will be too.

Charlie sat in the chair holding Ginny's hand while she watched Harry. He felt so helpless, he knew when he went through this he drank a lot, didn't see his friends. He eventually had some help from an old friend, but he didn't know who he could get to help Harry through this. He needed to think for both their sakes.'

After everyone left, Charlie sat drinking a cup of coffee thinking before he tackled Harry again. He had an idea while he watched Ginny and just hoped it work. He sat at the kitchen table thinking about what Hermione had told them when Harry had raped Ginny, he now knew he had to do something, Harry's subconscious was controlling him, the part he thinks is evil because of Voldemort.

He heard Ginny call and he ran up the stairs and into Ginny's bedroom. 'What is it Ginny, are you in pain?'

'No, but I do need the bathroom, I was going to wait for Harry to wake but I remembered what you said, unless mum is here or Hermione?'

'No Gin sorry, listen I can carry you in and leave you there for a minute, I'll stand at the door until you need me, please don't be embarrassed, I want to help you.'

'Alright Charlie,' he went round the bed and lifted Ginny up and walked into the bathroom with her then he stood her next to the toilet.

'Can you stand by yourself for a minute, or do you want me to help.'

'No, I'll be alright Charlie, but I'm worried about later, I really need a shower. Do you think mum or Hermione will be back later?'

'I know mum will be coming but I'm not sure when though. If I have to Ginny I can do it for you, otherwise you can wait for mum.'

'I'll wait for now anyway, thanks Charlie, I'll call when I'm ready.' he nodded and walked back out and stood just outside the door and watched Harry still out to it in bed. 'Charlie, I'm ready.' he went back in and picked Ginny up and saw she was still in pain and he noticed the blood on her as well, as he took her back to the bed when he also noticed the blood on the sheets. He put her down for now and thought he'd call his mother to get Ginny cleaned up.

'Are you alright, I saw the pain on your face.' he said looking very worried, he noticed how weak she looked.

'I'm okay, I'm just so worried about Harry, everything he said yesterday, what happened when you found him?'

Charlie was hoping Ginny wouldn't ask him this, but he knew she would. 'Well we found him at the Leaky Cauldron, he got himself a room and more bottles. He pretty much said he deserved to be alone and wanted everyone to leave him alone, and that he couldn't take it anymore.' he thought for a moment. 'Ginny, I told everyone what I read in Harry.' she looked at him puzzled. 'I'm a pretty good mentem lectionem which lets me read someone's mind, Harry subconscious believes that he's evil because of Voldemort and that's why he did what he did to you, it wasn't him, it was the part of his subconscious and he believes that's why you lost the baby, because of what was inside him. He doesn't want to hurt you or anyone, so he's trying to hurt us to push us away, so we'll hate him. I admit I was angry, I still am and I don't know if I can forgive him for hurting you like that, but I do want to help him Gin, I just not sure how.'

'He thinks he's evil Charlie, but how can he? He has the most beautiful heart, he loves with his whole heart. You see it in him, everyone sees it in him.' she had tears running down her face.

'It's alright Gin, we will help him, but you need to be healthy to help him to, and Gin you can't listen to anything he says to you. He will try to hurt you, to try to get you to send him away, but you have to be strong, no matter what you hear.' he hoped Harry doesn't tell her about the girl. 'And Gin, this is going to be hard on you and I hope you can take the next day or two because there's going to get worse before they get better, and we might have to resort to…how do I say this, we might have to hurt him to get him to finally face everything. So I need you to be strong for me okay, I know what he is going through, well part of what he is going through and it took some ugly scenes for me to get over a few things.'

'What are you talking about Charlie, what do you mean?' Ginny looked up at him.

'Well, remember when I talked to Harry and he seemed fine after that. I'll tell you but I don't want everyone knowing about it, okay.'

'Of course Charlie, I won't tell anyone, now what did you tell Harry?'

'Well, a few years ago I was in love Gin, Annatalia, she was beautiful and we wanted marriage, a family, then everything went to shit, there really is no other word for it. She came to me to tell me she was pregnant, I was so happy Gin, I couldn't wait to be a father, but like you, she lost the baby, and we just couldn't get over it and it tore us apart. I started drinking heavily, wouldn't listen to my friends, pushed them away, until an old friend I hadn't seen for a long time came to see me, and what he did shocked me back. Apart from a big tongue lashing, he beat the crap out of me. I was a mess.' he saw the look on Ginny's face. 'No Gin, I deserved it, I said some things to people I cared about, just like Harry is doing, I hurt them. He did that to me, and told me I was hurting everyone I cared about, I was losing everyone and he called me so many things gin. It took all day, just him and me for him to get through to me and I realised I didn't need to do that, I could have my life back.' he looked at her seriously. 'But I'm going to help get him back, so just remember what I had to go through but I came back, I will do the same for Harry and bring him back.'

Ginny's tears were falling down her face as she realised that Charlie was going to do the same to Harry. 'But Charlie, Harry didn't just lose a baby, he also lost his family, his parents, Dumbledore, Sirius. I mean I'm really sorry you had to go through that without any of your family and I wish I could have been there to help you, but Harry's situation is a lot worse.'

'I know it is, but he was handling all that, he was doing okay, but with the loss of the baby, it was just the last straw for Harry and he lost it. So if we can just get it through to him that he's not evil and didn't cause you to lose the baby, and he wasn't himself who…' he took a deep breath. 'who raped you,' he winced at saying the word, 'That's the first step, and hopefully he will come back then, without him breaking down again. I'll do what I can, everything I can to keep him safe while we go through this. So please, if you want Harry back you need to get better as quickly as possible and don't do anything to make yourself worse, stay in bed, let me or mum help you as much as possible and remember don't listen to what he says, no matter what he says.' he hated lying to her, but if it works it will be worth it.

'I really don't like the sound of that Charlie, he's gone through so much already, can't just our love help him?'

'We've tried that, he loves you and all of us, but it's not enough, we need to shock it out of him. I'm going to have to hurt him very badly, it's the only way to help him.' he knew this was hard for her to hear but she needed to and he just hoped she can handle what he had to do to Harry.

'I will do whatever I can to help him Charlie, anything to bring him back to me, so I'll try, that's all I can do. I just hope your right, I don't like the idea of hurting Harry any more than he's already hurting, but I trust you, I always have Charlie.' she leaned up and he pulled her into his arms hugging her very gently so not to hurt her.

Harry started mumbling, not making any sense, Ginny leaned over him. 'Harry, can you hear me sweetheart, come on baby, wake up.'

'Gin, Gin, I can't, help, Gin in me…Gin, I love you, no please, it's in me, Gin, stay with me.' Harry was tossing around in the bed.

'You try and calm him Ginny, talk to him, but remember don't listen if he tries to hurt you with things he's going to say, because he will say them. I'll be back in a few minutes.' he kissed her on the forehead and left the room, trying to work out how to go about getting his plan to work, he's going to need everyone to help with this.

Charlie went down stairs and started working on his plan, first he needed to speak with Poppy, then he needed to speak with his family, they are a big part of his plan. He sat down at the table working through his thoughts, then he went to the fire and flooed Poppy.

As he's head appeared in her fire, he looked around. 'Poppy, are you there?' Charlie said, then he heard a noise.

'Charlie, is Ginny alright, do you need me to come over?'

'Ginny's okay at the moment, but I do need you to come here, I need to speak to you it's about getting Harry back, but I'm going to need your help. Can you come over now, before anyone else arrives?'

'Alright Charlie, I'll be there in about ten minutes.' she nodded and Charlie pulled his head out of the fire.

Right, he just hoped Poppy would help him with his plan. He sat there trying to work out every detail when the fire turned green and Poppy stepped out.

'In here Poppy,' Charlie said.

'Charlie, will you please tell me what is going on?' she looked anxious.

'Come outside with me, I don't want anyone just yet to know I've spoken to you.' she nodded and followed Charlie outside. When they got a little further away from the house Charlie stopped and turned to her.

'I need a special potion Poppy and an antidote for that potion. Now before I tell you what is it, will you please listen to everything I'm about to tell you before you say no. I can do the potion and antidote myself, I just don't have time. So will you listen?'

Poppy looked at him and saw he was very serious. 'I don't like the sound of this Charlie, but I know you care about Harry, so I will listen.'

Charlie outlined the plan and what potion he needed, at first Poppy looked shocked, then as she listened further she realised that Charlie might be on to something.

'Where will we put Ginny why this is happening?' Poppy asked.

'That's the only thing I can't work out just yet, I could use the Burrow, but Harry will probably look there if we can't control him, I thought of Shell Cottage, but I don't think that will work. I need somewhere Harry won't think to look.'

They discussed a few ideas when Poppy had an idea, and told Charlie. 'That is great Poppy, Harry will never think to look there, I'll have to speak to Kingsley, see if he will help. I'm sure he will, he cares for Harry too. That is wonderful, now I have to explain this to my family. I think dad will agree straight away, it's mum I'm worried about. I'm going to have to first tell dad and hope he can help me with mum. I think this is the only way to help Harry now, he's gone too far.'

'I agree, alright, I'll start on the potion and antidote, when do you want to do this?'

'Around 2 if possible, trying to keep Harry from taking off again, that's going to be the hard part.'

'Okay, I'll go now, and I have it ready by 2, then I'll bring it here when I come to take Ginny and Molly.'

They walked back into the house still talking about all they had to do. Poppy nodded to Charlie and stepped back into the fire and flooed back to Hogwarts.

Charlie then contacted his family and asked them all to come over at two fifteen. At first every one of them were worried something had happened, he told them everything was fine, but he had an idea on how to fix it and needed to speak with them.

After Poppy arrived with the potions, she handed one to Charlie, then headed upstairs to speak with Ginny and try to convince her that she needed this other potion or her healing will take longer, she knew it was a lie, but Charlie's plan was hanging on this working.

One by one, his family arrived, starting with his parents, then Bill, Percy, George, Ron and Hermione.

'Now, Charlie, what's this plan?' Arthur asked looking at his son.

'I'll get into that in a minute, mum can you go look after Ginny, she's not doing too well at the moment, and there's a lot more blood on her and the bed. She needs a shower and get cleaned up, Poppy's with her at the moment, just keeping an eye on her.' his mother nodded and went up the stairs. He looked back at everyone else in the room. 'Come outside, I don't want mum or Ginny to overhear what I'm about to tell you. She will not want us to do what I'm suggesting.'

They all went outside, going down towards the water. They all stood listening to Charlie outline his plan. Like Poppy at first they were shocked but then when he finally finished, all of them just stood there lost in their own thoughts, when he's father spoke.

'Charlie, I stayed up all night trying to come up with a way to help Harry, but I came up with nothing. How in the world did you think of this, I mean it's absolutely brilliant. I don't like the idea of what we will have to do to Harry but I know it will be necessary for this to work, and I think it will work. We've all tried talking to him, he knows we all love him and want to help but he just keeps pushing us away, not wanting to hurt us anymore. I'm proud of you Charlie and I will help in any way I can.' he turned to his family. 'What about you lot, are you in?' he waited for them to decide.

'I'm in Charlie, I saw the look on Harry's face. He's hurting knowing he's pushing her away but he thinks he's doing the only thing he can. I know he loves her, so I'm in.' George said smiling at his brothers.

'I'm in,' said Bill.

'Me too,' said Percy.

Everyone looked towards Ron and Hermione. Hermione had tears running down her face, she didn't like what they were going to do to Harry.

'Do you really need to do that to him? I can't stand thinking about how much you're going to hurt him.' Hermione sobbed and Ron put his arm around her.

'I think Charlie's right Mione, it's the only way to get through to him, he's gone too far for talking to help now. I still want to break his neck for what he did, but after the explanation from you and Charlie, I'm not as mad anymore and I want to help him, I've had time to think about everything that was said and why he's been doing this and I realise that with everything Harry has been through, we have to help him, and like Charlie I don't know if or when I'll forgive him, but it really wasn't him was it, but I do care about him and I want to help.' Ron said giving Hermione a kiss.

'Thanks Ron, you being Harry's closest friend I really needed you in this. Now Hermione you won't be here to watch, I don't want you to see what we do, I want you to go with mum, Ginny and Poppy. Now we all have a lot to do but the most important thing at the moment is to make sure we keep Harry here when wakes up, because if he leaves again we might not be able to find him this time. Dad you're going to have to speak with mum, we will be there to help but I think she will only listen to you. Now we can't tell her everything of course, Poppy's going to give the potion to Ginny and just tell mum it's another stronger healing potion and that it's the only way to keep Ginny calm for long enough for her to heal, that way mum won't know what Ginny really has taken. It's the only way she will leave here with Ginny because we can't have mum here.'

'I know son, we'll talk to her when she's finished with Ginny, let's head in and get started.'

'I still need to speak with Kingsley first, we need him to do his part.'

Everyone nodded and they made their way to the house to start setting up for their plan. Charlie went straight to the fireplace to contact Kingsley, after he finished he walked back into the kitchen.

'He said he'd do it and get everything set up and he's connected the floo, so that parts set, I'll go see if mum's finished with Ginny, if she is I'll get her to come down.' Charlie said.

Charlie walked back up the stairs to speak to his mother and hoped she doesn't yell when we tell her the small part they were going to tell her, they needed her to stay calm so Ginny doesn't hear. When he walked in he saw that Ginny wasn't in bed he went to the bathroom door.

'Mum, Ginny, you okay in there,' Charlie asked.

'Yeah Charlie, listen can you change the bed for me?' his mother said.

'No problem mum, I'll do it now.' he walked out and got some more linen then went over to the bed. He looked at Harry, he spoke very softly, 'I hope this works mate, and you stay out to it until everything is set.' he pointed his wand at Harry and floated him, while he stripped the bed then remade it, lowered Harry back onto it when he heard his mother call him again.

'Charlie can you go over to the dresser and grab Ginny one of Harry's t-shirts and a pair of Ginny's knickers please.'

'Sure mum, I'll get them now.' he went and found the clothes then went to the bathroom door. 'Here you go,' he stuck his hand through the door, waiting for his mother to take them, when she did he turned around watching Harry, hoping he didn't wake up, if he did they were going to have a hard time keeping him here.

'Charlie, could you come and carry Ginny out now your here.'

'Coming,' Charlie walked into the bathroom. 'Hey sis, feeling better?'

'Yeah Charlie, a lot better, you don't realise that just having a shower and getting clean can make you feel good.' she smiled as Charlie picked her up and carried her back and put her down in bed. 'Thanks Charlie, I'm sorry about all this.'

'Nothing to be sorry about sis, I love you and I'll do anything to make sure you get better,' he kissed her forehead and turned to his mother. 'Mum, dad needs a word, tell him I'll be there in a minute.'

'Alright Charlie,' she turned and walked out of the room and Charlie sat next to Ginny.

'Ginny, I can bring him back, I promise everything will work out and he will come back, now I've got to go so he doesn't see me yet, you stay here with Poppy.' he quickly kissed her and left the room.

Ginny looked very puzzled and really didn't want to do what Charlie told her too, but she did trust him, she just wondered how she was going to help Harry, make him understand that nothing was his fault.

'I love you so much Harry, I need you, can't you feel it, please feel what I'm feeling. Believe me when I say that none of this is your fault,' she sighed then kissed Harry softly.

When Arthur had told Molly, with the help of everyone else, at first she was very upset, but when they finished she nodded.

'Alright, I'll do it, I'm not too happy about lying to Ginny but I know she can't hear what's going to happen, so okay, when do we leave?'

'You're going with Poppy, Ginny and Hermione to where you're going,' Charlie said looking at her and she nodded. 'Do you want to go back up with Ginny, I just want to go over the plan with everyone, just to make sure we've got everything ready.' she nodded and walked back upstairs.

'You know she's not going to be too happy with any of us when this is over and she finds out what we've done.' Arthur said, knowing what his wife's temper is like.

'I know dad, I don't like lying to her but it's the only way, she will never let us do this, so we have to keep her in the dark. Now is there anything else that we might not have thought of?' Charlie asked the room at large.'

'Not that I can think of,' Arthur said.

Charlie nodded, then looked up. 'Shit, I just thought, what about Kreacher, he will not let us hurt Harry and elves have some powerful magic, what are we going to say to him?'

Everyone sat there thinking. 'Charlie, Kreacher is not just Harry's elf anymore, now that Harry married Ginny, he's also Ginny's elf, and if we were to tell him that he needs to go with Ginny to look after her, he will, especially after we let him know you're all here for Harry.'

Charlies smiled hugely at Hermione. 'You are brilliant, Hermione.' he got up and leaned over Hermione grabbing her face and kissed her straight on the lips.'

'Oi,' Ron yelled, 'cut that out, she's my wife, not yours Charlie.' Ron said looking angry, while Hermione looked shocked.

Everyone laughed. 'I'll go see Kreacher, he's doing some laundry, be right back.' all the others smirked at Hermione and Ron before Charlie came back into the room. 'He's happy to help Mistress Ginny any way he can. You have got one smart wife there Ron, and sorry about that, just got carried away.'

'Well don't get carried away with my wife again, or it will be you I hurt instead of Harry.' Ron scowled at Charlie.

They all sat there discussing every part of the plan, going over and over every little detail to make sure they had thought of everything, then Charlie saw George and knew something was up.

'What's the matter George?' he asked his brother.

'I'm just worried about what Fred would say to what we're about to do.'

'George, Fred cared about Harry as well, he would help, don't worry.' Charlie said patting George's hand.

'Yeah I know, I just wish I knew for sure, that's all.' everyone looked sadly at George knowing there was nothing they could say to him.

'Okay, it's time, I'll give Poppy the signal,' Charlie sighed then walked up the stairs, he never went into the room just looked at Poppy, nodded then headed downstairs again. When the woman had left, the men got everything ready to take on Harry. They knew he was powerful and when he starts drinking again, which they want him to so he doesn't get suspicious, they were worried how Harry will react and use any hex he want's and he won't care. They needed to make sure they could subdue him before anyone of them can get hurt. It was going to be a long, hard day.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter twenty five

Charlie looked around at his father and brothers. 'Are we ready then?' all of them looked apprehensive but they nodded. 'Okay, let's do this.' he walked up the stairs with all of them following him. He opened the door and saw Harry was still out to it. All of them stood around his bed. 'Are you ready for this?' he asked one more time.

'Yeah Charlie, we need to do this, so let's just get it over with.' Ron said looking down at Harry.

Charlie went to Harry, looked back at everyone, 'Put your game faces on.' they nodded and all of them scowled, Charlie opened Harry's mouth, pouring the potion in and waved his wand. With a few seconds Harry's eyes flew open and he sat up in bed. He looked around at everyone scowling at them.

'What the hell are you doing in here,' he looked around and saw he was in his bedroom. 'Why did you bring me back, I told you to leave me the fuck alone.' he jumped out of bed and headed for the bathroom slamming the door just as Charlie spoke to him.

'We all wanted to talk to you Harry,' Charlie said using the angriest voice he could. 'We want you to come down stairs and talk to us.'

'I said get the fuck out of here and leave me alone, I don't want to talk to any of you, now piss off.' Harry shouted through the door.

Charlie walked to the door and yanked it open fiercely. Harry turned looking at Charlie while he downed his Firewhiskey.

'Geez can't any of you Weasley's get the message, I said fuck off.' he went to slam the door but Charlie put his hand there to stop it.

'You are going to come down and talk to us Harry, now.' Charlie said sneering at Harry.

'Why should I, this is my house and I want you out. Kreacher,' he called, when nothing happened he looked angrily at Charlie, he took another swig. 'What have you done with Kreacher?'

'He's not here right now Harry, now move your arse before I make you.' Charlie knew this could set him off and just hoped everyone was ready.

Harry walked out of the bathroom holding his bottle looking like he wanted to kill. 'Get the fuck out and leave me alone.' he went to walk over to the bed and was just about to sit but Charlie grabbed his arm. Harry yanked it free. 'Don't you fucking touch me Charlie, I'm warning you, you really don't know who the fuck you're dealing with.' he snarled.

'We want to talk to you, if you're too much of a coward to come down stairs and talk to Ginny's family then we'll just have to do it here.'

Harry's eyes flashed dangerously. 'What did you call me Charlie?' Harry's voice was low but very dark, everyone looked at each other knowing they were pushing Harry to his limit. 'You're calling me a coward, is that it, could you have walked into the forest and let him kill you,' he took another large swig. 'Just so all of you could live, why I bothered now I'll never know. I am not a coward,' he shouted, and stared at Charlie with anger on his face. 'Fine, let's go down and you can all tell me what Ginny's family wants. Where is my wife anyway I could do with another fuck since you sent my playmate away and she is my wife, she should be doing her wifely duties to me.' he looked around but no one answered him, they just walked out quietly and went down stairs and stood near the door and waited.

It was a few minutes before Harry grabbed his glasses, pulled his jeans on then stumbled down the stairs, he walked straight to his cabinet and grabbed another bottle. He opened it and took another long swig before he turned to them. They walked outside and Harry followed, then turned to face all of them.

'Okay, now what,' he looked and saw Ron's face and walked towards him. He didn't see the others surround him and Charlie was right in front of him. 'What's with you Ron, pissed that I'm out there having fun fucking girls,' he looked at Ron tilting his head. 'Or are you worried that Hermione really does want to fuck me and not you Ron, you know she's always had a thing for me, you can't deny it. Like when you left us alone in the tents for all that time, I kept her very entertained.' he smirked when he saw the look on Ron's face. Everyone saw the look on his face.

Charlie nodded at everyone. Bill grabbed Harry's arm forcing his arms behind his back very tightly before Harry could hex any of them, which made Harry drop the bottle.

'What the fuck,' Harry shouted.

George walked up to Harry and slapped the glasses off his face.

'Oh I see,' he sneered. 'Your all going to teach me a lesson because I raped your sister, is that it. Did you know she was a virgin when I did that,' he smirked as he saw all of them wince. Harry leaned his face towards Charlie, 'And I wasn't gentle either.'

'We are never going to let you hurt her again,' and he punched Harry hard in the mouth, splitting his lip. Bill staggered with the force of the blow but didn't release his grip on Harry. Ron winced, looking upset.

'You did this to her,' Charlie threw another punch to Harry's stomach and he buckled over, but Bill gripped him pulling him roughly back up. 'You destroyed her and now we're losing her,' he hit him again in the face as hard as he could and Harry was knocked out cold.' Charlie was shaking his fist.

Bill fell with Harry as he hit the ground. 'Geez Charlie, you hit hard, it took all my strength just to hold onto him.' Bill said standing back up.

'I'm glad the girls aren't here to see or hear this or Ginny would have hexed us, probably Hermione as well even if she does know what we're doing.' said Ron in a shaky voice. 'I'm having enough trouble watching it.'

'I know Ron, I hated doing it, but we really have no choice. If we just said what we wanted, he wouldn't have listened, look at the way he was when he woke, and what he was saying, but I did see that it hurt him to say those things to us, especially to you Ron. This will work, trust me.' everyone nodded, then Charlie sadly looked down at Harry's bloody body, feeling terrible but knew it can't be helped. He looked back up at everyone, he knew Percy wasn't going to do anything, he told them he just couldn't after the way he already treated Harry. They all understood, and Bill was mainly there to hold him.

'Now, as soon as he starts to stir Bill will grab him, but who's going next?' everyone hesitated looking at each other.

'I'll do it,' said Ron, not looking at all happy about it.

'Alright Ron, now remember, you have to try and put as much hatred into your words, he's got to believe every word.'

'Yeah, I know,' Ron said looking down at Harry's unconscious body, he could already see bruising and there was blood all over his face from his cut lip. 'It won't be too hard, especially if he starts on about him and Hermione again.'

'He probably will, but you were expecting it, so use what he says and put it into your fists.'

'Yeah, I know he will, doesn't mean I have to like it though.'

'Now as we all discussed, he might not be able to say personal things about Bill, Percy, or George as for you dad, I just don't know.' he looked at George wondering if he shouldn't make George leave. 'George, listen, Harry might try to hurt you by saying something about Fred, will you be able to handle that, just remember he doesn't really mean any of it. I read him when he was talking about Ginny and Hermione before, it was really hurting him, making him sick, but our words weren't really registering, he just reacted to us not what we were saying, but if you want to stop and leave this to us, we'll all understand.'

'No, Charlie, I know he might, I'm hoping he won't but he might, and I already thought about it just in case and I know he doesn't really mean it and Fred would want me to stick it out, especially if it helps him.

Arthur walked over to Fred and patted his arm. 'Just remember, we're all here for you George.'

'I know dad, I'm a bit worried about what he will say, but I'm willing to do this.'

The aurors had heard and watched everything, they got a message from Minster Shacklebolt telling them to not interfere, that it might seem cruel but it was the only thing that was going to work. Neither Mark or William had liked seeing what they were doing to Harry, but they heard what the Weasley family had been talking about and knew they really cared for him and if this didn't work they could lose him forever. So they stayed back and watched, wincing with every punch when it landed, because Charlie was a well built and solid bloke and Harry was very thin and small in comparison.

The six Weasley's all sat on the grass around Harry's unconscious body, talking about what he might say next when he woke back up. They sat the bottle just out of his reach this time, they wanted him to have it the first time, because they knew it might give him the courage to say what he didn't want to say. But not now, hopefully this will be the last time they had to do this, but they thought if not the next will definitely work and they knew it will definitely shock the hell out of him. They knew that whatever they said right now, he's just not really hearing, so they needed him in pain as a distraction so their words could penetrate his mind.

Harry had started to stir very slowly, all the men jumped to the feet and got into position. Mark and William automatically tensed knowing what they are about to witness for the second time.

Harry's eyes opened slowly, one of his eyes was starting swell as he looked around, he tried to get his bearings. As soon as he saw them he went to put his hand out to hex them, but Bill grabbed his arms and pulled them behind his back and yanking him to his feet.

'Let the fuck go of me,' he tried to shake Bill off. He looked around and saw his bottle just out of his reach. 'Fuck,' he shouted, then he saw Ron moved toward him, and Harry smirked. 'Oh, is it your turn now Ron, you finally get to have a go at the famous Harry Potter. You have always wanted to be me, haven't you?' he sneered at his best mate, hating himself for doing this but he had no choice. 'What are you going to do Ron, you know if I could get my hands free you wouldn't stand a chance against me and you know it, that's why Hermione likes me, what my hands can do to her and your imagination is going wild with what it's showing you. My hands all over Hermione, touching her, making her moan or are you thinking that Hermione and me spent most nights in the tent wrapped around each other's naked bodies, fucking, or knowing that Hermione can give good blow jobs when she wants too if she's got something worth sucking.'

'You will stay away from Ginny and Hermione,' Ron felt the rage from what Harry was saying and put all his strength into his punch. Harry's head snapped sideways with a lot of force that Bill had to grip him tighter to keep him upright.

Harry shook he's head, 'You getting your frustration out on me are you Ron, you will always be known as Harry Potter's side kick and nothing else.'

This time Ron didn't say anything, he just threw his punch again with full force knocking Harry down but not out. Bill kept hold of him and yanked him back up.

Harry spat the blood out of his mouth towards Ron, then looked at all the Weasley's around him. 'None of you are game enough to take me on one on one are you, you call me a coward, what's six on one tell you, you lot are all cowards and it's no wonder Fred died.' Harry saw George wince, as his insides churned but he had to keep going. 'Couldn't take the heat of a real battle, one of the first to fall.' before anyone could stop him, George walked over and belted Harry in the stomach. Harry doubled over, and he was gasping for breath, then started coughing up blood. Bill yanked Harry back up and George hit him again in the face with all the strength he could before Harry had even opened his eyes. Harry fell back against Bill unconscious again.

'Sorry, I didn't mean to step in on you Ron but I just couldn't take hearing him say those things about Fred.'

'George we understand, we really do, none of us liked hearing anything he is saying at the moment, but we just have to remember, he doesn't really mean it.' Ron said holding his hand, when he hit Harry it had hurt.

'Ron, I read him while he was yelling at you, he's really hating himself for doing this but he thinks it's the only way, and George, he thought he was going to be sick with what he said about Fred. Even though neither of you said what you were supposed to, just know that this will work, it's not long now, the pain will take over and hopefully our words will shock him back,' Charlie turned to his father. 'Your turn next dad, are you up for it?'

'Yes Charlie, I can do this, I hate every second of it, but I know it's necessary, so yeah I'll be fine.'

'Good, cause your words are going to be the first he will hear that might make him stop and listen.'

'Charlie he's really hurt though, look at him, are you sure he can take more. He's shoulder looks out of place, I don't want him to have any permanent damage if we can help it.' said Bill, looking down at Harry's body and seeing all the blood got him very worried.

'He won't Bill, Poppy's got all the potions ready for him and as soon as we think he's ready I'll call them all home, and I think I broke a few of his ribs and I heard a pop, I think he's dislocated his shoulder, but we'll get him right. I'm more worried about how long it will take him this time to come too, I really don't want it to go on for too much longer so Poppy can give Ginny the antidote.' he said watching Harry very carefully. 'Bill you've got to hold him tighter this time, to cause more pain so dads words can penetrate his mind.'

'Yeah, I know, and it's going to take all my strength again to keep him upright if it's needed because he can hardly stand anymore, but I just hope it doesn't, and that he catches on to what dad is saying to him.' Bill sighed.

They all sat again around Harry's body watching for any little twitch, they knew if it went on too long they can give him some potion Charlie had but they were hoping they wouldn't need it. As they all sat in their own thoughts watching Harry, they saw a toe twitch. Everyone stood up again, waiting. The two aurors stood straighter as well, watching and waiting. Then everyone noticed his foot twitching more and knew it wouldn't be long now.

Harry started groaning in pain, moaning and clutching his ribs. He rolled over onto his back, and spitting more blood from his mouth. He looked terrible. He squinted trying to focus.

'What hit me,' he said groaning in pain. He's one good eye finally focused and saw the Weasley's. 'Oh fuck, it's you.' he was struggling to get up when Bill grabbed his arms and yanked him forcefully up, Harry winced with the pain in his shoulder. 'Fuck Bill, if you want to man handle anyone go home and fuck your wife.' he spat more blood out of his mouth. He saw Percy standing there. 'Hey Perc, you need to get laid man, that's why you're so uptight,' Harry kept gasping for breath, trying to bend over but Bill wouldn't let go. 'Do what I did, go to the Leaky Cauldron and pick up a girl, and just fuck the daylights out of her, unless,' he sneered at Percy, 'Unless you prefer getting it up the arse, mate. Is that what you want Perc, you like the boys.' Harry saw Arthur walked towards him. 'Uh, oh, daddy's home, I'm in for it now.' Harry was wobbling on his feet, he could barely stand.

'I wanted to say something to you Harry,' Arthur said very quietly, as he stepped a little closer to Harry. Then he punched him in the face, making Harry stagger even more and Bill had to grip Harry very hard. 'I'm losing my baby girl.' Arthur shouted like he's never shouted before.

'You know dad,' Harry said it very sarcastically, still not really listening, 'You really should check more when you're going to give away your little girl to some bloke. I was only interested in the wedding night, now I've finished my fun, it's time to move on. Did she tell you that when I started feeling her up on the night I raped her that she was enjoying it, moaning with the pleasure I was giving her.

Arthur hit him again very hard. 'She lost because of you, because of what you've been doing, and we can't get her back.' Arthur shouted, hoping Harry picked up on his words.

As Harry was still swaying, struggling with Bill when Arthurs words finally penetrated. He stopped moving, he's whole body going rigid, still looking down. Everyone looked at each other. He raised his head to look at Arthur and they could all see the fear in his eyes.

'What the fuck are you on about, Arthur?' he said trying to sound angry but there was a quaver in his voice.

'She's dying you bastard,' said Charlie. 'Can't you feel that?'

Harry's face instantly filled with anguished pain. 'What are you saying?' his voice was definitely softening.

'Feel her Harry, go on, feel her and you'll see, she's given up, she's dying, because you don't want her anymore.' Charlie said fiercely, hating the lie but he had no choice.

Harry closed his eyes trying to feel Ginny's feelings, he was taking deep breaths and every time he did he winced. Then, 'Noooooooo, Ginny.' he was falling to the ground and Bill let him but kept holed of his arms. 'Where is she, Charlie, where is she.' Harry started crying very hard. Charlie nodded to Bill that he was to let him go, but everyone stood, still watching carefully just in case. 'I can't let this happen, what have I done, Ginny.' his voice was getting softer and full of pain. Charlie knew he had to remain angry for him to get through to Harry.

'Do you really care Harry, you could have saved her but you were so focused on yourself, you didn't give a shit about Ginny.' Charlie snarled, but he's insides were hurting watching Harry on the ground.

'I will save her, tell me what to do Charlie, please,' Harry lifted his head and looked straight at Charlie. The look on his face was saddening to everyone.

'Do you really want to help her, save her Harry, or is this just a trick again?'

'I really want to help, I have to save her, I didn't mean to do this to her, it's no trick, please help me.'

Charlie saw his father and Ron inching forward so he put his hand up to stop them. 'What are you willing to do Harry, keep screwing around, getting drunk, leaving her to go have fun while she's ill, is that how you can help Harry.'

'No, I'll do anything, I won't go near anyone else or drink, I'll stay with her always, just tell me it will help.' Harry was gasping for breath.

Charlie looked towards Percy, nodding and Percy bolted to the house. That was his signal to go floo Poppy and let her know to bring Ginny back and give her the antidote, they knew the antidote for the draught of living death will take about an hour before Harry will be able to sense Ginny again. So they still had a bit of time to make sure Harry was serious and not try to push them away again.

'Harry, look at me,' Charlie said and waited. 'Look at me,' he yelled. Harry slowly lifted himself up a bit, everyone could see how much pain he was in and that wasn't just the pain of his body, but the pain in his heart. Then he looked straight at Charlie. 'Will you stop what you have been doing.' Harry nodded slowly. 'I mean it Harry, you need to stop drinking.' Harry nodded again.

'Anything, I'll do anything, just tell me and I'll do it.' he's pain got the better of him and he collapsed gasping for breath. 'Help me stop, Charlie, let me help Ginny, please.' he started sobbing again as he laid there on the grass his face turned to Charlie.

Charlie stood there for a good few minutes, listened very carefully to everything coming from Harry but mostly come from inside Harry's subconscious. He was serious, he could read it, and Harry meant it. He nodded to everyone and they all smiled then quickly stopped and went back to looking angry in case Harry saw them. Charlie knew that Poppy, Hermione his mum would be getting Ginny upstairs and into bed right now.

'Alright Harry, I'm going to let you help Ginny, but this is your last chance. If you screw up again Harry then we're going to finish what we started, do you understand me?'

'Yes,' Harry said in a pathetic voice, 'and I will let you finish me off if I can't save her.' his voice got stronger.

Get up.' Charlie said seeing if Harry's will power will override his pain.

Harry slowly got to his hands and knees, took a couple of deep breaths then pushed himself up, and turned to face Charlie swaying, looking him straight in the eye. Charlie took a couple of steps closer to Harry.

'Last chance Harry,' Charlie said glaring at him.

'Anything, let me go to her Charlie, I can save her, please.'

Charlie nodded and took him under the arm while Bill put his hands under Harry's other arm, and took him back inside and up the stairs with the others. They stopped just outside Harry and Ginny's bedroom as Charlie turned Harry towards him.

'Last chance Harry, if you ever do this again, I will kill you, you understand me.' Harry nodded. 'Okay, let's go in and hope you can save her.' Ron opened the door and walked in with Arthur, George and Percy going in first, then Charlie and Bill half carrying Harry in the room and over to the bed. Molly gasped and Hermione burst into tears.

Bill and Charlie put Harry down on his side of the bed. 'I want everyone out, now,' said Charlie forcefully, then turned to Harry as everyone left the room. 'Here's your chance Harry, don't screw it up, and I'll be right outside the door.' Harry nodded to him and turned to Ginny. Charlie walked towards the door, stopped and looked back. He saw Harry wince but he put his hand to Ginny's face, very gently. He turned and walked out the door. He could hear raised voices coming from downstairs. He went down to join his family and stopped in the middle of the noise and put his hands up.

'What have you done to him, Charlie?' Molly asked looking more angrily than they had ever seen.

'It was necessary mum, now keep your voice down or he will hear you and this will all be for nothing.'

Ron was standing with Hermione in his arms as she cried.

'But I don't understand Charlie, what happened?' she said angrily.

Charlie took a deep breath, he knew his mother would not like what he was going to tell her. 'We had to literally beat the crap out of him to get him to listen and it worked. Nothing we said would have worked, but the moment his mind was not focusing on what he was saying because of the pain, then he finally heard what we were saying. I read him very carefully and he wants to stay and help Ginny and he's willing to do anything, no more drinking, no more playing around, no more mouthing off at everyone, no more running because he's scared. He will do anything now, it worked, that's all you should be thinking about right now, we've got a chance now to help get him through everything. But it was necessary.' he said this last bit forcefully.

'How badly is he hurt Charlie?' Poppy asked.

'Well, apart from what you can see, he's also got some broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, probably some broken teeth and he might have other internal injuries. You can check on him as soon as Ginny's woken up but not until then. He has to go through the pain and it will help him get through everything he's done up until now.'

'Alright Charlie, I have everything that he'll need, but even after the potions he's still going to have all the bruises and also he's eye is so swollen and that won't go down for a few of days, but the potions will help his ribs and teeth and if he has any eternal injuries. He's shoulder I will have to pop back in.'

'Okay, I'm going back up there just to keep watch, but please everyone stay here and keep your voices down, I don't want Harry to hear anything right now, he's coming back, that's the main thing.' Charlie said and turned and went back up the stairs, he opened the door and stood just inside the room, pushing the door close, and listened to Harry talk to Ginny.

Harry lay there trying to feel something from Ginny, anything, but he could feel nothing. He could see she was breathing, but there was nothing inside her, his tears were falling down his face.

'Ginny, please, don't give up, I'm here, I'll be here for you always. I'm sorry, I just didn't know what to do, I'm so sorry, please hear me, feel me, please. I love you, come on…sweetheart.' he took a short gasping breath, holding his ribs. 'You deserve to have a happy life, I just didn't think I…could give it to you, please wake up…come back to me. I'm here for you…for as long as you want me. I thought…this was best, I had Voldemort in me, he corrupted…me Gin, I felt it, and I didn't want that evil to infect you, but I didn't…want live without you, I thought…it was best for you, please. I thought if I…stayed away you would have a better, happy life. I've suffered…through enough pain Ginny, I could take the pain…of having to…give you up, but I didn't want you…to have to go through…anymore pain. Please sweetheart, come back to me.' Harry moved closer to her so he could lay right next to her. He kept touching her face, trying to get some response out of her. He gingerly lifted himself up and gave her a very gently kiss on the lips. Then he collapsed back on the bed unconscious.

Arthur, Molly, Percy, George, Bill, Ron, Hermione and Poppy were all sitting in the kitchen. Talking about some of the things Harry was saying and doing.

'Now Molly, you mustn't ever tell Harry or Ginny what we did, no mention of the potion Poppy gave her and I'm sorry we had to lie to you but we didn't think you would go for it and it was the only way for Harry not to be able to feel her, and he had to think he was losing her. I know that sound like a horrible thing to do to someone we care about but we had no choice. We got him back Molly, he's back so just remember it was worth it, all of it.'

Molly still look angry but she had tears running down her face. 'I just can't help thinking about what he went through, how much he must be hurting, that there must have been something else you could have done. I wish Charlie would let Poppy give him the potions.'

'We can't Molly, not just yet, he has to feel all of it, and still has to feel it for it to finally penetrate that what he was doing was the wrong thing, and it will be worth it in the end.'

'How…how many time,' Hermione had to take a deep breath before she could continue. 'How many times did all of you hit him?'

'Well, Charlie did three to start us off, and it took Bill all he could to hold him up after the first two, but the third one knocked him out cold and took Bill down with him.' Hermione, Molly and Poppy all winced. 'Then I hit him twice, before George hit him twice and he was knocked out again,' Hermione, Poppy and Molly all had their tears falling down their faces. 'Then dad hit him twice, and that's when he finally started to hear what was being said.' Ron said.

'Oh poor Harry, did you have to hit him so many times, and Charlie is so big, did he have to hit him so hard.' Hermione sobbed into Ron's chest. 'Nine times, no wonder he's such a mess.'

'Yeah we did Hermione, we were hoping it wouldn't be that many though, but we knew he wouldn't listen until he was in so much pain that it would make him listen, that's when dad and Charlie stepped in and said what they needed to say that snapped him out of it.' Bill said.

Charlie stood there watching and waiting, he knew it was nearly time and he saw Harry starting to stir again, this was the crucial bit, now let's see if he remembered and do the right thing. Harry groaned, then jerked. He looked over and saw Ginny, and it hit him, and a sob escaped his lips as tears started falling again. Ginny was dying, he had to do something. He pulled himself back towards her as best he could.

'Ginny I love you, please come back…I'm so sorry, I'll do whatever…I have to save you, just come…back please. You're too good Ginny, I don't deserve you, especially after everything I've done.' Harry was crying again, putting his face on Ginny's shoulder. He suddenly jerked up, looking at Ginny's face.

Here we go, thought Charlie, anytime now, come on, Gin, you can do it, Charlie thought to himself.

'Ginny, I can feel you, you're coming back…come on Gin, come back to me…I love you so much, I couldn't live if something happened to you.' he was having trouble breathing, 'I'm so sorry, Gin please…please come back.' he leaned over and kissed her, still very gently but longer, caressing her face. He could feel it stronger now, she was hurting for him. 'Ginny, I didn't want…you hurt, please, I'm here…now, you don't have to hurt and I can feel…how much you're hurting. Please baby, come back…if not for me than for your family.' Harry didn't take his eyes of Ginny's face the whole time.

Charlie watched listening to the pain in Harry's voice, he truly meant it. He couldn't help it but he smiled, knowing what they had to put him through was worth it. None of them wanted to do that to Harry after everything he's already gone through and was still going through, it sickened them all, having to hurt him like that. He wanted to throw up when he hit Harry the first time and saw everyone looked the same way as him, but it was worth it in the end and Harry's wounds would heal. We just have to work on his mind and heart now. As Charlie stood there listening to Harry's words he noticed Ginny's eyelids flicker. Come on Gin, come on little sis, wake up. He saw that Harry had noticed as well and gingerly got up so he could look at her properly. His face was heartbreaking to watch, thought Charlie.

'Ginny, sweetheart…can you hear me, please. Come on…your almost there, come back.' he leaned down again and gently brushed his lips across hers. 'Come on baby, wake up, I'm here for you…forever if that's what you want, please Ginny, I love you so much and I can feel your love for me, so come back, please.' Harry's voice was breaking as the tears flowed faster down his cheeks. Ginny's eyelids flicked more and more as her body was trying to wake up. Her eyes opened then closed, then opened again, she blinked, and groaned.

'Harry,' her voice was so quiet. 'Harry,' she said again, still not quite awake.

'Ginny, Ginny, can you hear me baby, please wake up.' Harry pushed himself up further, looking down at Ginny. 'Sweetheart opened your eyes, come on, come back to me, please.'

Charlie could hear the begging coming from Harry's voice, and knew it was all worth it.

Ginny's eyes slowly looked around until she saw Harry, then her eyes widened as she took in the way he looked.

'Harry, oh, Harry,' she started crying as Harry leant down and held her. Ginny wrapped her arms around him, holding him tight. 'Oh Harry, I was lost, I couldn't find you, but you came back, I love you so much, I'm so sorry your hurting.' she cried harder, grabbing at Harry desperately as if to hold him closer.

'Oh Ginny, you don't have to be sorry for anything, I'm the one who's sorry, I thought I needed to push you away, to push everyone away. Please forgive me sweetheart.' Harry broke down again against Ginny. He sobbed so hard he was having trouble breathing.

Charlie thought the sound coming from Harry was heartbreaking, and he knew it was almost time to bring Poppy up.

'Oh Harry, please don't cry, as long as we're together everything else can be worked out. Will you do that for me, will you stay and let me help you work through everything. Let your family help you.' she was crying harder while she waited and hoped he would stay.

'Oh Ginny, I want to, I really do, with all my heart, but you have to hear everything, then you decide, if you still want me when you do hear it, I want to stay, and I'll do anything to stay with you. Just please don't give up on yourself, and if you can forgive me for everything I've done and said, then I'll stay with you forever.'

Charlie could still hear the fear in Harry's voice and hoped he had the courage he needed, and he knew that when they sat down and talked, and that Harry will tell her everything and that worried him as well. He really didn't want Harry to tell her about the woman in the pub, but if they were going to work through it, he thought they needed to come clean with absolutely everything.

'Harry it doesn't matter what you tell me, I will always want you and I will always love you, but we need to be honest about our feelings and you can't hide them from me anymore.' Ginny pulled back slightly and leaned into him and kissed him very passionately.

Charlie could see that Harry was wincing under the kiss but he wasn't going to let Ginny go, he decided it was time and left the room. He walked down the stairs. As soon as he walked into the sitting room everyone looked at him. They could see the smile on Charlie's face and every one of them sighed in relief.

'Is she awake Charlie?' asked Poppy.

'Yes Poppy and I think it's time for Harry to have the potions, come on up with me,' he turned to everyone else. 'Please just wait for a bit, I'll come and get you so you can see them very soon.'

Charlie and Poppy walked up the stairs and into the room. Harry and Ginny were kissing very passionately and it looked like they were going to stop, so Charlie walked over to the bed.

'Harry, Ginny,' he waited, still nothing. Charlie looked back at Poppy and shrugged. He looked back down at the couple. 'Come on you two, Poppy needs to heal Harry.'

They pulled apart and Harry looked at Charlie. 'No, Charlie, I don't want to be healed, I deserve this, so no.' he looked back at Ginny.

'What do you mean, Harry, please let Poppy heal you,' she took his face very gently in her hands, 'For me, please.' she begged him.

'Harry, you do deserve it, you have proven you will to change, now please let me heal you, you could have internal bleeding or any other type of injury we don't know about.' Poppy said as he stood there waiting while Ginny kept her hands on Harry's face, looking into his eyes.

'Please, for me sweetheart,' she leant in and kissed his eye very carefully, then his split lip, then he's bruised jaw. She looked back into his eyes and kissed his lips, 'For me.'

Tears were falling from Harry's eyes as he looked into Ginny's beautiful brown eyes. He nodded, then kissed Ginny again.

Charlie turned to Poppy and she walked over. 'Lay down for me Harry,' Poppy told him. Harry kissed Ginny once more than lay down but never took his eyes from Ginny. Poppy waved her wand, shaking her head, 'This is going to hurt a bit Harry, but I need to find out how badly you are injured.' Harry never took his eyes from Harry. As Poppy touched his ribs, Harry winced, then she touched his stomach and he winced again, and blood trickled from his mouth, then grabbed his arm and he jerked with the pain. Every time Poppy touched any part of Harry he winced. She turned to look at Charlie with a scowl on her face with the amount of damage that had been done to him. She looked back at Harry still staring at Ginny. 'Harry I need to look at your eye, can you turned your head please.' Harry turned and looked at Poppy. Ginny kept her hand on Harry's neck, to make sure Harry could feel her. 'Alright Harry, sit up,'

'I don't think…' his breath was coming in short pants. 'I don't think I can.' Harry said panting.

'I'll help.' said Charlie and walked over and helped Harry sit up, then stood back. Ginny gave him a scathing look. He knew Ginny was going to have a go at him once she knew Harry was alright.

'You need to take all these potion Harry, every day for at least a week. Now two of them don't taste very good, but you are bleeding internally and it's serious. Here take them first,' she handed Harry the two vial and he swallowed them, not even flinching at the taste, 'The others are for your broken ribs, teeth and jaw, it will mend the breaks.' she handed him two more vials and he swallowed those as well, 'Your eye and bruises will just have to mend on their own and will take a while before they do, the swelling should go down in about three days, then it will start to heal. And Harry I'm going to have to pop your shoulder back in, you have to hold still because this is going to hurt, Charlie could you come help me please.' Charlie nodded and walked over and put his hands on Harry's good shoulder, holding him tight. Poppy grabbed his arm and put one hand on his shoulder and pulled very hard. Harry screamed with the pain.

Charlie winced turning away at the sound of Harry pain. Ginny's also flinched at the sound.

'How does it feel now Harry,' she asked looking down as Harry's breathing was ragged and he still had his eyes closed.

'It's better, merlin that hurt.' he took quick short breathes. 'Thanks Poppy.' he opened his eyes and saw that Ginny was looking at him with a saddened expression on her face and tears rolling down her face. He reached up and took her face. 'I'm alright Gin, please don't cry anymore.' he pulled her towards him and kissed her very gently.

Poppy turned to Ginny. 'Ginny I need to check you over too, can you please lie down I need to take a look at you.' Ginny lay down still watching Harry.

'I'll step out for a minute,' said Charlie.' he walked out of the room closing the door to give Ginny some privacy.

Poppy bent over Ginny checking her, she winced a couple of times and Harry screwed up his face hating to see her in pain. She ran her wand over her next, then stood back up and got a potion out of her bag.

'Now Ginny, there's no more excessive bleeding, so that's good, but you still need bed rest, and I recommend that for you as well Harry, at least for the next couple of days. No walking unless you have to go to the bathroom.' she turned back to the door. 'You can come back in Charlie. He walked back in seeing the angry face Poppy threw out him. 'I'll leave you now and be back tomorrow with potions for you both, please, both of you, bed rest.' she turned and jerked her head at Charlie who followed her out the door.

'What did you do to him, he's badly injured Charlie, I thought you just hit him a bit, I didn't know you would cause this type of damage.' she said angrily.

'It was necessary Poppy, I didn't want to do it, but he just wasn't listening to us, we had to use drastic measures,' Charlie looked at Poppy with worry on his face. 'He will heal won't he? I didn't do anything to him to cause him any permanent damage, did I?'

'No, but it's going to take time,' she still looked at Charlie angrily. 'He's still in a lot of pain right now, even if he's trying not to show it. I don't know how you could have done that to him.' she glared again and walked down the stairs. As soon as she stepped into the sitting room, Molly walked up to her.

'We heard him scream, how is he Poppy?' she asked seeing the anger on Poppy's face.

'Not good, he has a lot of injuries, internal bleeding, broken ribs, broken jaw, broken teeth, dislocated shoulder, his eye and all the bruising. It's going to take time,' Poppy glared at all the men standing around the room. 'I had to pop his shoulder back in, that's why he screamed, there's no other way to do it except just force it back into the socket, and it hurts like hell.

'He won't have any permanent damage will he?' Ron asked with a quaver in his voice.

'No, but he in a lot of pain, he didn't want me to heal him at first, he thought he deserved it. Ginny talked him into letting me heal him. Well I'll be back tomorrow with more potions that he's going to need.' shaking her head she walked to the fireplace.

Charlie walked back into the bedroom watching Harry and Ginny.

Ginny cuddled into Harry trying not to put too much weight on him. Harry was running his hand through her hair with his eyes closed.

'Ginny, how are you feeling, I know you were in pain, please tell me.' Harry said opening his one good eye looking down at her. 'Tell me sweetheart, how bad is it?'

'It's okay, Harry, I did start bleeding again, but as Poppy just said, as long as I rest, I'll be fine.' she looked up at him. 'You need to rest too, so it looks like we're both stuck in this bed for a while.' she smiled at him.

Harry tried to smile but it hurt too much, 'That does sound good Ginny, but we will have to talk.'

'I know but not right now, we'll wait until both of us have healed completely, okay.' he nodded and bent his head and kissed her again.

Charlie walked over and stood next to the bed. 'Harry, Ginny, everyone wants to come up and see you.'

Harry looked panicked. 'No Charlie, I can't face them, everything I said to all of you, I…I…can't.' Ginny rubbed his face.

'It's okay Harry, calm down, breath.' she kept her hand to his face.

'You need to Harry, the sooner you get it over with the better and everyone knows you didn't mean any of it.' Harry looked at him with a quizzical. 'I've been reading you Harry, I know you didn't mean it, I know you kept saying anything you could to push everyone away and make us all hate you, I used an old rare spell mentem lectionem, it's basically reading the mind.' Harry looked shocked as he looked at Charlie.

'Then why…why?' Harry couldn't finish his sentence.

'Yes, Charlie,' Ginny said with venom in her voice. 'Why did you do this to Harry, look at him, I can't believe you did this.'

'You don't understand Ginny,' he knew he was going to lie to her but she could never know the truth. 'You were dying Ginny, you were giving up because of your bond, so we had to make Harry see that, he was the only one that could bring you back. We tried to talk to him but he wouldn't listen, we were all so angry at him for giving up on you and making you give up on yourself. We knew that if Harry heard that you were dying he could get you to live and not give up. We knew he was the only one that could do that, he just wouldn't listen until the pain we inflicted on him was bad enough it made him not think about what he was saying to hurt us but to pay attention to what we were saying. And it worked and your alive and safe Gin, I'm sorry if you think we went too far, but it was necessary.'

'You didn't go too far Charlie, you were right. I wasn't listening to any of you. I just thought I had to make you hate me, and when all of you hit me and the pain got so bad, it finally registered what you were saying, and I'm so sorry Charlie, for everything I said and no, I never meant any of it.' Harry started crying again and he buried his face into Ginny's hair again.

'I know Harry, I'll go down and tell everyone they can come up and see you.'

'No Charlie, not all at once, can you just bring Ron and Hermione first please.' he looked pleadingly at Charlie.

Charlie nodded. 'All right Harry, I'll be back in a moment.' he turned and walked out of the room.

'Ginny, the things I've said, I afraid to face them,' he said into her hair.

'Harry, if Charlie said he could read you then he told them all you didn't mean it, it'll be okay.' she rubbed his back trying to calm him. Ginny pulled the blankets up over them so they had a small amount of themselves covered, and cuddled him again.

Charlie walked down the stairs into the sitting room. 'He doesn't want to face all of us after everything he said, but I told him had to, so he's agreed but he wants just Ron and Hermione first.' they all nodded and Ron and Hermione followed Charlie back up the stairs. They stopped just outside the door.

Hermione took Ron's hand. 'It'll be alright Ron, we know he never meant anything he said, just remember that, and I love you.' she kissed him.

'I know Mione, it's just I can't get the things he said out of my head right now, and I know none of it was true, but it hurt.'

'We know Ron, but he needs to do this even if he believes you'll never forgive him, even if you can't forgive him, he has to do this whether he wants to or not.' said Charlie, as Ron nodded. 'Okay let's go in.

Harry heard footsteps but he didn't want to look at them, he kept his face buried in Ginny's hair. Ron, Hermione and Charlie stood near the bed watching, they could see Harry was covered in bruises and cuts. When it looked like Harry wasn't going to look at them Charlie stepped up closer to the bed.

'Harry, come on mate, Ron and Hermione are here. I'll step out why you talk to them.' he turned gave Ron a pat on the shoulder and was just about at the door when Harry spoke.

'No Charlie, stay, I want you to,' he voice was muffled as he still had it in Ginny's hair. He took a quick breath and pulled away from Ginny, she could see the fear in his eyes. She kissed him and nodded. He slowly turned and looked at Ron and Hermione and completely broke down, burying his face back into Ginny's hair again.

'Oh, god, I can't, what I said.' Harry sobbed.

Hermione sat on the bed, still holding Ron's hand. 'Oh Harry, it's alright, we know you didn't mean any of it, we know, please, look at me.' she put a hand to his shoulder and he flinched, but Hermione wouldn't let go. 'Harry, come on, look at me,' when Harry still cried into Ginny's hair, Hermione turned to Ron with pleading on his face.

'Harry mate,' Ron saw Harry flinch again. 'Harry listen, I know you didn't mean any of it, I am angry with you, and I wanted to murder you, but it's okay, I know what you said to me wasn't true. Everything will work out in the end, I'm not saying I can forgive you now, it might take a while, but we've been mates for so long, and I don't want to lose you as a friend. We've been through so much and I think in time we'll get that trust back.' Harry still hadn't moved from holding onto Ginny. Ron looked at Hermione shrugging but with a sad look on his face. 'It'll be okay Harry, we'll come back another time.' he went to turn around when Harry looked up at him.

'Ron,' Harry said and Ron stopped and turned back around, he could see the pain in Harry's face. 'I'm so sorry Ron, you don't ever have to forgive me, I understand, just know that I didn't mean any of it.' he looked straight into Ron's eyes. Hermione stood up and pulled Ron back to the bed, she nudged him and Ron went and sat down near Harry looking at him. 'I'm so sorry,' Harry was taking quick gulps of air, trying to control his breathing. Ron looked at Harry and saw he really meant it. He pulled Harry into a tight hug and Harry broke down again crying on Ron's shoulder. 'I'm sorry, I'm really sorry Ron.' he said between sobs.

'I know mate,' he pulled back and gave Harry a small smile, that's all he could do for now.

Harry looked back up to Hermione. 'I didn't mean it Hermione, I wanted you to hate me, I really didn't mean it. I hope one day you can forgive me, but I'll understand if you can't.' he said looking at her.

'Of course I forgive you Harry, Charlie told us all what you were really thinking, I know you never meant any of it.' she wanted to hug him but thought she better not. 'I would give you a hug Harry, but I don't think Ron could take that right now,' she gave him a small smile then looked at Ron and he grimaced.

'I know and I can't blame you Ron after what I said. I'm really sorry for everything.'

'I know mate, like I said it's going to take time, just get better. Oh and I'm really sorry your hurt but I can't say I'm sorry for belting you, with some of the things you said, I wanted to kill you, so feel lucky that's all I did.' he gave Harry a small smile. 'Get better,' he got up and took Hermione's hand. Harry nodded sadly at them as they walked out of the room.

Harry turned to Charlie. 'Charlie, don't bring the others up, I just can't yet, please. Could you just give me some time, I'm not feeling too good at the moment.' he lay back down. 'Oh and Charlie, 'I'm sorry, I'm really sorry for everything, and thank you.' tears had started to fall from Harry's eyes again.

'It's alright Harry, we understand, but like Ron said, all of us, that includes you and Ginny, we all just need time. I'll leave you to rest, I'll get Kreacher to bring you up some tea.' he gave both Harry and Ginny a small smile and left the room.

Ginny leaned over him. 'Are you alright Harry? That must've been hard.'

'I'm alright, it was hard, but I deserved it after everything I said. You should have heard what I said to Ron, I feel sick just thinking about it.' he closed his eyes shaking his head as his voice came to him with what he said to them all. 'I'll be right back,' he hopped out of bed, holding his ribs and ran to the bathroom.

Ginny wanted to follow him but she knew she couldn't, it wouldn't help if she collapsed right now, she would just have to help him through this as best she could, so hopefully with some rest, everything will start to work out.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter twenty six

Charlie walked back down the stairs and went straight to the kitchen where everyone was sitting. He saw them all looking at him.

'He needs time, he's in a lot of pain and I think having just faced Ron has taken a lot out of him and he needs rest. Maybe we all could do with some rest, why don't you all head home and come back in a couple of days. When he's had some sleep and some proper rest, then you can see him. I'll be here keeping an eye on them, and I'm sure Ginny will understand if you don't say goodbye to her.' Charlie said wearily.

'Will you be alright Charlie?' his father asked knowing this had taken quite a toll on his son.

'Yeah dad, I'll be fine, I'm just glad it worked. We all have a long way to go and it's not going to be easy for any of us, especially for Harry and Ginny. But I'll be fine, really, you go, we've all had a very hard and long day.'

'Alright son,' Arthur patted him on shoulder.

'I'll see you tomorrow, but if you need us just call,' Molly said and leaned down and kissed him on the cheek.

Everyone said their goodbyes and left. He noticed William and Mark watching him. Then Mark walked slowly over.

'Is he alright Charlie?' Mark asked.

'Yeah he will be. I know it must have been hard on you both having to stand there and watch and not do anything, but it was all worth it in the end.'

'Yes, it was hard to watch him get put through that, but we had our orders, we were going to ignore them but we know you all cared for him, so we trusted you.' he smiled down at Charlie.

'Thanks, I appreciate that.' they nodded to Charlie then went back to stand guard at the fireplace.

Charlie lowered his head into his hand as he felt the tears coming to his eyes, he didn't want to put Harry through that, but he had no choice. He kept seeing Harry's battered and bruised body lying on the ground, then when he screamed, he felt sick. He ran to his bedroom and just got to the bathroom in time as he violently sick. He stood up slowly and walked to the sink, he rinsed his mouth and stared at himself in the mirror. 'I had no choice,' he said to himself in the mirror.

Ginny was worried about Harry, she could hear him throwing up when Kreacher walked in with a tray with tea on it, he placed it on the bedside table, when Ginny had a thought.

'Kreacher, could you go tell Charlie to come up and check on Harry for me please?'

'Of course Mistress Ginny, I'll be right back,' he snapped his fingers and was gone.

A few seconds later Charlie was running into their room. Ginny could see the tear streaks down his face.

'What's a matter Ginny, is Harry alright?' Charlie asked out of breath.

'I'm not sure Charlie, after he spoke with Ron, he got sick and ran to the bathroom, and I didn't want to take the chance of getting up. Could you please check on him for me?'

'Of course Ginny,' he walked to the door and knocked, Harry didn't answer. 'Harry, I'm coming in, alright.' he waited for a bit then opened the door. He saw Harry sitting on the floor crying hard, staring at his bottle of Firewhiskey but he wasn't holding it, just looking at it. Charlie closed the door and walked over to him. 'Harry, don't mate, everything will be alright, but don't go back to that.' he knelt down in front of Harry, but didn't touch the bottle, he wanted Harry to hand it to him. 'Give it to me Harry, please.' he waited.

Harry looked up at Charlie, 'I don't know if I can do it without it Charlie, I don't want to I just don't know if I can.' he looked back at the bottle but still didn't touch it. 'I haven't had any even though I wanted it, badly, if that's what you thought.'

'I know Harry, but you can't, if you do, you know what will happen, think of Ginny, know what she's already been through, do it for her, find the strength to do it for Ginny.' he put a hand out and waited.

Harry looked at Charlie's hand then back to the bottle. 'Take it, get rid of it all, I won't do anything to hurt Ginny anymore, but I'm going to need help Charlie, I can feel that I'm going to weaken, I don't want to ask Charlie, but I need help.' he looked up at him and Charlie saw the desperation in his face. 'Will you help me, I know I have no right to ask after everything I've done, but I am asking, will you, Charlie, will you help me.'

Charlie heard the pleading tone in Harry's voice and the desperation on his face. 'Of course I will Harry, I will help in any way I can, the first thing I need you to do it to call Kreacher for me, get him here.'

Harry knew what he what he wanted, so he nodded. 'Kreacher,' Harry called.

'Yes, Master Harry, what can Kreacher do for you.'

Harry looked at Charlie and he nodded again, then back at Kreacher, 'I need you to…' he hated to say these words but he knew he had to. 'I need you to obey Charlie as if he was your owner as well, can you do that Kreacher, it's what I wish for you to do.'

Kreacher looked at Harry for a moment then at Charlie. 'Of course Master Harry, anything you want I must do.'

'Thank you Kreacher,' Harry said, then looked at Charlie.

'Kreacher I want every bottle of Firewhiskey in this house throw away, and I don't want you to get Harry any more, Harry is sick Kreacher and this will help him. Can you do that Kreacher?' Charlie waited.

'Of course Master Charlie,' Charlie noted the change of name from Mistress Ginny's brother to Master Charlie. 'I will do whatever you ask just like Master Harry asked me to do.'

'Thank you Kreacher, take this one and go find all the others and get rid of them and you are not to buy any more for Harry no matter what he says to you. If he does come to you and ask for more, come and get me. Is that understood Kreacher?'

'Kreacher understands and obeys Master Charlie,' he bowed and took the bottle from Charlie and snapped his finger and was gone.

'That's the first step, next you have to get up, come on,' he walked over and helped Harry stand. He was very weak, and that sickened Charlie, knowing he had caused it. 'You need rest Harry then we'll start on the everything else, but not before.' he helped Harry out of the bathroom and to his bed.

'Harry,' Ginny said looking anxious, 'Is he alright Charlie?' as soon as Charlie put Harry down and swung his legs onto the bed and pulled the blanket over him.

'He will be Gin, but it's going to take time.' Charlie looked down at Harry and saw he was already asleep.

'How could you Charlie,' Ginny started crying. 'You beat the crap out of him, you hurt him. Did you hear the pain he was in when Poppy fixed his shoulder,' she put her hands over her face and sobbed.

Charlie walked around to her side of the bed and sat down and pulled her hands away from her face and held them. 'I had no choice Gin, if I hadn't we would have lost him.' she still looked angry. 'And we would have lost you, I couldn't let that happen Ginny, I love you and I love Harry, but he just wouldn't listen,' Charlie started to cry sitting there holding Ginny's hands. He let go and lowered his head into his own hands.

'Oh Charlie,' Ginny wrapped her arms around him holding him as he cried. They sat there until Charlie's tears had dried up. She might be angry at him for what he had done, but she still loved him.

'I'm sorry for that Gin, it just hurt so much to do that to Harry after everything he's been through, but I knew if we didn't he would have gone completely over the edge, I didn't want that to happen, or lose you. I know Harry would have died if you did, he loves you Gin, but right now it's not enough, he needs to heal his mind and heart. The next few weeks are going to be the hardest on him. I just found him on the bathroom floor, staring at a bottle of Firewhiskey, he's got a problem and on top of everything else he's gone through, this one will make him angry, hurt and he'll lash out, wanting a drink, but no matter what we can't let him touch it. Listen, let's talk about all this tomorrow, you need rest. If you have a nap now, then you and Harry can have some dinner, how's that sound?' Ginny nodded and lay down cuddled up next to Harry, his arms automatically went around her and he cuddled into Ginny while he slept. 'I'll bring you some dinner later, alright.'

'Thanks Charlie,' she smiled at him and he leaned over and kissed her forehead.

'You're welcome Ginny.' he smiled and walk to the door, turning once to look over at Harry and Ginny. They will get through this, with a lot of talk, a lot of patience and understanding, a lot of tears and with help. They will survive. He left the room and went back down to the sitting room and sat down leaning his head back closing his eyes.

Charlie's eyes snapped opened and looked around, Mark smiled at him. He must have fallen asleep he thought. He got up and looked at the clock, it was dinner time. He walked into the kitchen.

'Hello, Kreacher, how long before dinner?' Charlie asked the elf.

'In about 15 minutes Master Charlie.' the elf bowed to Charlie.

'Okay, I'm going to go check on Harry and Ginny, if there awake we'll get a tray ready for them to eat upstairs. I'll be back in a moment.'

'Of course Master Charlie,' the elf bowed again.

Charlie went into his room to freshen up, then walked up the stairs, he opened the door slightly and had a peek. Harry was awake, looking down at Ginny. Charlie walked in and sat on a chair beside Harry.

'How are you feeling Harry?' Charlie asked.

'I'm okay Charlie,' Harry said before looking at him. 'Really, a few aches and pains but they'll get better.'

'I'm sorry about that Harry, I didn't want to do it, none of us did, but I didn't have a choice. It was either hurt you so we could get you to save Ginny, or just kill you,' he saw Harry's look. 'I'm not sure if I would have done it Harry, but in all honestly, I couldn't tell you if I would or wouldn't have, it's just how I felt at the time, but I don't think I would ever have done that.'

'Charlie, I understand really, I mean you bloody hit hard, I felt like my whole head was being knocked off my neck. But you did need to do it, I would have done it to save her. I would do anything to save her. I don't like to admit it, but I think I would kill to save her. I know that's not a nice thing to say but I love her so much Charlie, I can't lose her again, ever, and I'll do anything to make sure she is safe and happy.'

'I know you will Harry, once you realise what you were doing and what you did, you stopped, that's the main thing.' he looked seriously at Harry. 'Harry the next few weeks are going to be hard on you, you do realise that. You will want to drink when everything starts getting to you again, I'll be here to stop you, and if you lash out I might just have to hit you again, I don't want to. All of us was pretty scared as to what you might have done if you could have gotten your hands free. We know how powerful you are and not having to use a wand made it that much more complicated. The anger you heard from us was real even if we didn't want to hurt you, but what you did to Ginny,' he took a deep breath.

'I know Charlie, I'm so disgusted and sickened with what I did. I didn't understand why I did it. It was like I had no control over what I was doing. You know I would never intentionally hurt Ginny,' Harry's sobs escaped his lips as tears started to roll down his face.

'I know, I read your thoughts, we all know you thought that having Voldemorts soul in you turned you evil like him, but it wasn't you Harry, it was your subconscious, not you.' he hesitated for a moment. 'There was something I wanted to ask you though, about something you said outside. I need to know if it was real, or if you just said it to hurt us.'

'Ask me anything Charlie. Some of what I said was based on truth, but I twisted it around. So ask whatever you want to ask, I will answer you even if I don't want to.'

'You said that on the night you…' he took a deep breath again, 'raped Ginny,' Harry winced and pain shot across his face. 'You said she was a virgin and you weren't gentle, was that true?' Charlie asked not really sure he wanted to know.

'Yes and no,' a sob escaped his mouth. 'She was a virgin, but I was gentle, even though I knew what I was doing was wrong and I knew I was hurting Ginny, something wouldn't let me stop. I'm so sorry Charlie, I'm sorry.' he buried his face in his pillow crying very hard.

Charlie put a hand on Harry's shoulder, he knew that it would have hurt Ginny anyway, being a virgin, but if he was gentle then hopefully it didn't hurt too much. He knew all girls go through pain the first time, he just didn't like the idea of his sister being forced. He was very angry with Harry, but he also cared for him and wanted to help him.

'I can't say I understand or even like it Harry, but I'm still going to help you. I care about you and my sister loves you. I want you to understand something Harry. I will never let you do anything to hurt her again, I don't care how powerful you are or what you could do to me. If you hurt her once more, you will regret it.' Charlie said savagely.

'I know you will, believe me I know. I would do the same thing to anyone that hurt her. I just want to get well so we can be happy, that's all I want now. I want me and Ginny to have a happy, safe life and then one day have some kids like we planned. That's what we both want, and I'm willing for you to do anything you have to, to help me get through these next few weeks, if you still want to help me that is?'

'I do, I want the same thing, you and Ginny belong together, your bond proves that. So I will help in any way I can.' he looked at his sister still sleeping before he turned back to Harry. 'I need to know something before Ginny wakes up. After you have both had time to heal your physical wounds, you will have to sit down and talk, I will be there to make sure you do it properly, and you have to be truthful about everything. What I wanted to know was, are you planning on telling her about the girl Harry, in the Leaky Cauldron, because if you do you know it will hurt her, but if you don't then you're not being open and honest about everything and right now you both need to open up about everything.'

'I'm not looking forward to causing her any more pain but I do want to have everything out in the open, you said that was the only way for me to heal, well, I know she will probably hex me but I'm going to tell her. I'm going to tell her everything, from now on, no matter what.' Harry looked at Ginny with so much love on his face. He knew he would do anything to keep her safe.

'Harry, when did you start drinking?' Charlie asked him as he noticed Ginny was starting to wake up.

Harry looked back up at him. 'Right after the battle, everything just got too much. When I went to Godric's Hollow, I found some still in a cabinet, at first I didn't have it, I was just looking around, but then I felt the weight of everything getting to me and I thought, it couldn't hurt. After I had the first one, I felt better, so I had more. Every time I felt myself getting down, I would just take another swig.'

Charlie watched him knowing now this was going to take a lot longer than he thought, and he knew Ginny could hear what was being said, she needed to hear this but he didn't know Harry had started so long ago.

'But what about when you were at the Burrow, when you and Ginny were planning the wedding?'

'I had some stashed everywhere around the Burrow. I had some transfigured into all sorts of things, so no one would notice.' Harry said is a quiet voice.

'I had no idea Harry, you know you are going to go through some serious withdrawals wanting it. I thought you just started Harry. I didn't know it has been going on for so long.'

'Yeah I know, I hid it well and I'm sorry. I was so happy with Ginny, I still am, I love her so much Charlie. But when we planned the wedding and even after the wedding, I still had some bouts of depression and it was the only thing that helped. I know it's going to be hard, I can feel it already. I want some now, desperately, but I won't do anything,' Harry's voice got hard, 'anything to hurt Ginny again. I won't lose her.' tears had started falling down his face as he turned back to look at Ginny and saw she was awake and watching him. 'Oh Ginny, I didn't want you to hear all that, not yet.' she didn't say anything just pulled him into her arms and held him as his sobs got louder.

Charlie looked at Ginny, she saw him looking and had a very anxious look on her face. He just shook his head at her.

'Well, Kreacher has dinner ready, so I'll go get him to prepare your trays and bring them up. If you need any help or just need anything, call Kreacher to come and get me. I'll be here to help in any way I can.

Ginny nodded to him but didn't let go of Harry, letting him cry into her shoulder. Charlie got up and walked out the door and down the stairs and into the kitchen.

'Dinner is ready Master Charlie, do you want to eat now?' the elf bowed at him.

'Yeah, thanks Kreacher, then can you prepare some trays for Harry and Ginny, there both awake and want dinner.'

'Of course Master Charlie,' he bowed again and brought Charlie's dinner to the table along with two others for the aurors. He went back to prepare the trays. As he walked out of the kitchen he turned to the aurors. 'You're dinners are ready Mr. Aurors.' the elf bowed and walked up the stairs to take his mistress and master their dinners.

Mark and William walked into the kitchen and sat down watching Charlie. They saw his face and knew he was worried about something.

'Is everything alright Charlie?' William asked.

'No, not really, I just found out that Harry has been drinking a lot longer than I thought. It started right after the battle, so he's going to have a harder time than I thought. I'm going to have to speak with Kingsley, can you contact him for me after we eat.'

'Not a problem Charlie,' the three men sat in silence as they ate. When they finished William walked over the fireplace to contact Minister Shacklebolt. He spoke with the minister for a few minutes then called Charlie. 'Charlie, Minister Shacklebolt is waiting for you.'

'Thanks William,' Charlie got up and walked over and put his head into the fire. 'Kingsley, sorry to disturb you, but we've got a bit of a problem. Harry's drinking problem started right after the battle, he's going to have very server withdrawals and I don't think anyone should be here for a while. I was wondering if you could have the floo closed for anyone coming in stopped, we'll leave it open for out just in case.' he waited while Kingsley answered. 'Thanks Kingsley, if you can do that straight away then I'll contact my family and let them know that they can only apparate here but not until I tell them too.' he thanked Kingsley again and withdrew his head. He stood up and turned back to the two aurors.

'I think you should leave as well, when this gets bad, and I know it will, he's going to lash out and he might also get violent. I don't want him to hurt anyone and I certainly don't want to hurt him. I think I should be able to keep him from doing that, but not if anyone is here watching him. It will just get harder for him to cope.'

'We understand Charlie, we'll leave now, but if you should need help, call us and we'll come straight back. We want to help anyway we can.'

'Thanks, I really appreciate that, but right now he's not going to be himself for a while. But I will call if I think I need help. Thanks again.' he walked to each and shook their hands and watched as they both stepped into the floo and disappeared.

Charlie saw Kreacher had come back and was in the kitchen. He walked over to him. 'How are they Kreacher?'

'Master Harry is still crying and mistress Ginny is trying to get him to eat master Charlie.' the elf bowed.

'Thanks Kreacher, I'll go up and see if I can help.' he walked slowly back upstairs and into the room. He saw Ginny rubbing Harry's back trying to soothe him. He walked over and sat on the chair near the bed.

'How's everything Gin?' knowing this has to be hard on her.

She just shook her head at him. Charlie looked at Harry. 'Harry, this is crucial, you need to eat and get your strength back. You're going to need it, please Harry.' he waited then heard Harry's cries ease.

He sniffed a few times then pulled slightly away from Ginny. He looked up at her and saw the tears in her eyes. He took her face in his hands and bent in and kissed her so gently, then looked back at Charlie.

Charlie saw Harry's hands shaking and knew his withdrawals were starting already.

'I know Charlie, I just didn't want Ginny to hear all that. I know she was going too sooner or later I just wanted her to be better before she did.' he turned back to Ginny. 'Don't hate me for that, please Gin, I just couldn't take anything, but I didn't want to worry you.' he looked pleadingly at Ginny.

'Of course I don't hate you, I could never hate you. I wish you would have told me though.' she leaned in and kissed him.

Charlie thought he better say something. 'I need you both to listen to me for a moment.' he waited until they turned and looked at him. 'You both need to heal before we get into this, so try not to talk about anything that's upsetting, I know it's going to be hard not to but you need at least a couple of days rest. Once you can do that and get some strength back then we'll sit down and discuss everything. Some of it will be hard for each of you to hear, that's why you need to be well first.' he hesitated before continuing. 'And I've also had Kingsley stop anyone from being able to floo here for the time being, and I'm going to tell the family to stay away for a while. Things are going to get rough, and I don't think Harry will need anyone here when he really starts going through this. I've also sent the aurors away, so it will be just the three of us for the time being.' he watched Harry and saw the look of relief come to his face.

'Thanks Charlie, what I've already done and said is bad enough, but I don't want them seeing any more of my bad behaviour, I really,' he looked at Ginny, 'don't want you seeing what I'm about to go through, according to Charlie, it's going to get bad Gin. I wish you didn't have to see it.'

'I know Harry, Charlie told me, but like he said, we need to heal first, then we'll deal with it. So, please let's eat and then you can help me shower if you're up to it.'

'Yeah, I'm up to it, the potions have worked on most of my injuries, so that's not a problem.' he gave her a small smile.

'Ok, will you need any help from me while you shower, if you're not sure about helping Ginny Harry, say so, don't pretend.'

'No Charlie, I'm fine, I wouldn't do it if I thought I would hurt her.' he looked at Charlie with determination on his face.

'Alright, I'll leave you to eat, but if you think you need me, just call Kreacher to get me.' he grabbed Harry's arm, giving it a squeeze then went round to kiss Ginny on the forehead. 'Remember, anything.' he nodded and left the room.

'Come on Harry, eat, please. You're going to need your strength if you plan on helping me to the bathroom.' he nodded and they both sat up and started eating. Ginny noticed Harry's hands were shaking but she didn't say anything, just like Charlie said. They would get worse before they got better. Neither of them ate very much, when Harry pushed his tray away.

'That's the most I can do for now, I'll try more later. Are you ready for your shower Gin?'

'Yeah, I am. Are you sure you're up to this though Harry, you still look terrible.'

'I'm okay, I'm still a bit sore but the bones have bended and my shoulder is fine, so it won't be a problem. What clothes to you want me to get for you before I get you up?'

'Some more knickers and just a t-shirt for now.' she smiled at him as he stood up.

He walked over to the dresser and grabbed her things and his own. 'I'll put these in the bathroom and set it up, be right back. He walked into the bathroom and as soon as he was out of sight of Ginny, he took some deep breathes. 'I can do this, I have to do this for Ginny.' he took another breath and set the shower up and walked over to Ginny.

'You ready Mrs. Potter.' she nodded and put her arms out to him.

'Ready Mr. Potter.' he pulled the blankets back and very carefully helped her up and held her to him not moving. Ginny held onto him for the longest time, 'Harry,' he looked into her eyes and smiled.

'It just feels good to hold you, come on, let's get showered and then back into bed.' he walked to the bathroom and sat Ginny down, helping her undress. When she had nothing on, he just stared at her beautiful body. 'God you look good,' he felt himself getting very aroused, then shook his head. 'I'm sorry Ginny.' he turned and started to undress as well.

'It's alright Harry, I want you to, very much, so we just have to be patients.' she couldn't help it, she was looking all over Harry's body and felt herself heating up. When she looked back into his eyes, she saw Harry smile at her. 'Do you think a cold shower would help.'

Harry laughed, actually laughed and it made Ginny's heart melt. 'Come on sweetheart,' he walked over to her put his arm around her and then helped her into the shower sitting her down.

The water was warm and felt good on both of them as they helped wash each other, knowing they were both turned on and couldn't do anything about it. Harry knew if he could just keep it together, everything will be okay.

Over the next few days, Charlie watched as Harry and Ginny both got better and stronger. Harry was coming down the stairs and helping Ginny walk down as well very slowly. Harry's mood swings were causing them both to be careful with what they said to Harry. He lashed out, swearing and using magic to break things and send them flying, then he punched the walls a few times. But Charlie already gotten all the potions from Poppy earlier, knowing he was going to need it. He had also put some special wards around so Harry couldn't go too far from the house.

He watched as Harry turned from loving husband to fits of rage within a few seconds. He could hardly hold anything, he's hands shook so bad. He'd pace around the room like a caged blast ended skrewt. Ginny was having a hard time just watching him. Then he wouldn't go near her, which was hard on her as well. Charlie watched Harry very carefully when his rage got out of hand. He didn't think he would hurt Ginny, but he wasn't taking any chances.

'I can't take this Charlie,' he yelled at him pacing around the room. 'I'm not going to make it.' he walked up to Charlie looking very angry. 'Just one Charlie, give me one please.' when Charlie shook his head, Harry took a swing at him. Ginny screamed. Harry missed and stumbled to the floor. He jumped back up glaring at Charlie. 'Give me one, now.' he screamed.

'No, Harry, it will only make things worse, it will get better. If you want to hit me, then go for it. I won't stop you, but I will not give you anything to drink.' he said calmly watching Harry.

'Harry, please.' Harry turned and glared at Ginny.

'Don't take it out on Ginny, Harry. This is not her fault,' Charlie said angrily and walked over and stood in front of his sister.

'Aaaaaahhhhhh,' Harry screamed and walked towards the door, then slammed his way out.

'Charlie, can't we do anything to help him, I hate seeing him like this.' she was crying watching Harry through the large window as he paced.

'No, we just have to be here for him, there's nothing we can do, it will get better. But for now we just have to watch and try to keep him calm.' Charlie said also watching Harry through the window.

The next two days got worse as Harry grabbed Ginny once shaking her very hard until Charlie forced him to let go. Then Harry did hit him, knocking him to the ground. Charlie thought at least he didn't hex him, then Harry stormed out of the house again.

Charlie got up and walked over to Ginny. 'Are you alright Ginny,' Charlie said kneeling down in front of her.

'Yeah, Charlie, he's never touched me like that, he's always been very gentle with me.'

'I know Ginny, it will get better. But next time I'll be right next to you, so he can't do it again, okay?' he pulled Ginny into his arms and let her cry while he watched and waited for Harry to come back into the house.

'How much longer Charlie, I can't stand watching him go through this.'

'It shouldn't be long, I saw Harry's forehead and it was sweating and so were his hands. Sometime today I think and he will probably calm down and well, he'll probably just cry or sit quietly, I just can't tell right now.' he noticed Harry storming back towards the house and Charlie stood up in front of Ginny, blocking his path to her.

Harry walked straight up to Charlie. 'Give me a drink Charlie.' he shouted in his face. Charlie shook his head. Harry walked over and punched the wall again. He turned back slowly and looked straight at Charlie, he slowly raised his hand, Charlie flinched but didn't move.

'Harry, please don't. Come here sweetheart.' Ginny said very calmly and softly. Harry didn't move, he just stood there with his hand raised. 'Harry, baby, come on, please. Can't you do it for me, come to me Harry.' she said. Harry lowered his hand, Charlie and Ginny noticed how badly it was shaking. He walked slowly over towards Charlie and Ginny.

Charlie looked at Harry wondering what he was going to do, then Harry's whole body started to shake and he collapsed onto the floor, shivering badly.

'Harry,' Ginny said getting up and going over to and kneeling down at Harry, she put his head in her lap, then looked at Charlie. 'What's wrong with him Charlie?'

'It's alright Ginny, this is the final part. It's nearly over Gin, don't worry. I'll go get a damp cloth and be right back.' Charlie turned and took a deep breath as he went to get a cloth. He wet it and walked back to Ginny and Harry. 'Here, put this to his forehead, just keep wetting it and wiping him down.' Ginny nodded and put the cloth to Harry's forehead as he shivered. Charlie went over to the couch and sat down watching. He knew the worst part was over, he just didn't know how long this would take. He knew it was different with everyone, he hadn't been drinking quite as long as Harry, so he just wasn't sure.

Kreacher walked into the sitting room. 'Master Charlie is Master Harry alright.' he looked down at Harry.

'Yes Kreacher, he will be, it's the last bit now, then Harry will be well again.'

'I wanted to let you know that dinner is ready, do you want me to put it on the table master Charlie?'

'Put Ginny's on for now, I'll have mine after hers.' the elf bowed and went back to the kitchen. 'Ginny, let me do that for a while, you go eat, you are still healing remember. Then you can come back to help.' when it looked like Ginny wasn't going to move Charlie got up and knelt down. 'Ginny, go, eat, I'll watch him. Go on now.' she nodded and Charlie helped her stand.

She wrapped her arms around Charlie. 'Thank you, for everything.'

Charlie hugged her tightly. 'You don't have to thank me, but you're welcome anyway. Now go and eat.' he pulled her back and pushed her gently towards the kitchen. Charlie sat on the floor and grabbed the cloth, wetting it again with his wand and started to wipe Harry down. He was shivering badly and knew it will get a little worse just before it eases.

As Charlie sat there wiping Harry down, he noticed his shaking getting more violent and his teeth started to chatter and he curled himself up into a ball.

'Accio blanket.' Charlie said summoning a blanket, then he covered Harry but kept wiping his forehead.

Ginny watched everything Charlie was doing for Harry and her love and respect for him grew more and more. She wondered where he learned what to do for someone with a drinking problem. She decided now was not the time to ask him. She turned to Kreacher.

'Thank you Kreacher, that was good, you can get Charlie's dinner for him now.'

'Yes mistress Ginny,' he bowed to her as she got up and walked over to Charlie and Harry.

'Charlie, you're turn, go and eat.' Charlie stood and walked into the kitchen as Ginny put a cushion down on the floor, putting it under Harry's head, then she lay down and wrapped her arms around his shivering body, holding him tightly and talking softly to him.

'Harry, it's almost over sweetheart, almost over, then you will be well again and we can start our new lives.'

Charlie sat and watched Ginny talk to Harry, knowing they still had to talk and get everything out in the open. He knew that some of the things Harry had to say to Ginny were going to be hard on her, but it was the only way for them to move on.

After finishing his dinner, he thanked Kreacher then went back into the sitting room. He saw that they were both asleep so he conjured a mattress and pillows, floated them both onto it and covered them up, then lit a fire. He could feel his own need for a drink getting to him, but he was trying to control it, he thought he should have got someone else here to help but he knew what Harry was going to go through and decided to do it himself. He sat there for hours thinking about what was still to come and knew it was going to be hard on them but also hard on him as well, he just had to stay strong.

He went to the fireplace and flooed the Burrow, 'Hey dad, how's everything?' asked Charlie.

'We're good, son, how's Harry doing?' Arthur looked worried, then Molly walked up beside her husband.

'Not too good at the moment, he's still got a lot more to go through yet, I just wanted to update you and thought when it was over that Ron might come and visit him, he's going to need a friend.' just then Hermione came into view.

'I don't think so Charlie, Ron's not doing too well with some of the things Harry said, he's even had some nightmares about them. I would but that might just make it worse, sorry Charlie.'

'That's okay Hermione, and I can understand. Ron always lived in Harry's shadow and Harry lashed out about that,' he saw the worried look on Hermione's face. 'It's fine Hermione, really, I'll be here for him. Listen I better go, I'll keep you informed with what's going on, but I still think you should just stay away for the time being.'

'Alright son, give Ginny and Harry our love and we'll see you all soon,' said Arthur. Charlie nodded and pulled his head back out of the fire.

He sat there thinking when he decided he needed to talk to his friend and put his head back into the fireplace and flooed Liam.

'Hey Charlie, how are you, your looking tired, everything okay?'

'Not really Liam, but it's not really me. You have heard of Harry Potter haven't you?'

'Of course, who hasn't.'

'Well, he's married to my sister and after the battle and Voldemort he started drinking heavily. None of us knew anything until recently. Harry and Ginny were going to have a baby, but they lost it and Harry completely went over the edge. I did what you did to me Liam, it worked, he's having a real hard time of it.'

'How long has it been since you started my friend?' Liam asked getting serious.

'Seven days now, I just needed to talk to you about it, there's no one I can talk to about this.'

'You still haven't told your family have you? I told you it would help if you did, but I understand why you don't want to Charlie, do you want me to come over and help.'

'No, I just needed to talk, it was starting to get to me and I didn't want to resort to having a drink myself. I've been so good and careful whenever anyone handed me one, they either didn't notice I wasn't drinking or else not noticing when I vanished it. This is just hard at the moment, and I feel sick knowing what I did to Harry. We all love him Liam, and he's been through more than anyone will ever know and I hated to hurt him anymore. He's suffered Liam, really suffered and I just knew I could help him, but I still didn't like what I had to do, it made me violently sick to my stomach the injuries I caused to him. I just made it to my bathroom in time. Anyway sorry to unload on you Liam, it's just you know what I went through and you helped me, I just wanted to talk that's all.'

'Charlie,' a voice came from behind him.

'Harry I thought you were still asleep,' he turned back to the fire. 'I have to go Liam, I'll talk to you later.' his friend nodded and Charlie pulled his face back out again. He got to his feet and saw Harry was standing up, swaying a little and he was still sweating but he looked better. 'How are you feeling Harry?

'I heard what you said Charlie, you went through this, that's why you knew what to do, how to help me, didn't you?'

'Come sit down mate before you fall down.' he grabbed Harry arm and led him to the couch.

Charlie took a deep breath then turned to Harry. 'Yes, after what happened with Annatalia, I drank, a lot. I did what you did, lashed out, tried to push everyone I care about away, hurt them with words I didn't mean. Then Liam come and helped, he was the friend I told you about.'

'Why didn't you tell me Charlie, this must be very hard on you. If I'd known I wouldn't have let you stay and helped me, I feel terrible.'

'Don't Harry, I knew it was going to be hard, but I was the best one to help having gone through it myself. As I told you, I never mentioned anything to my family, and I still don't want them to know, but I wanted to help you Harry.' he looked seriously at Harry. 'But how are you feeling, really, I can see you're still sweating, but it doesn't seem as bad, neither does your shakes.'

'I'm better, I still feel it and I still want to drink, but it's not like before. I guess you really know how I'm feeling right now.'

'Yeah, I do, but you're getting better. You'll never get over wanting a drink, especially when you're stressed, you just need to talk to someone. If you want to talk to me then you can, and I'll talk you through it, that's the most important thing Harry. Don't bottle things up, talk to someone, talk to Ginny, talk to me, do whatever you have to but do not under any circumstance go back to drinking.'

'I won't, I'll never put Ginny through this again, ever. I just wish she didn't see any of this, but I knew she wouldn't leave, just like I wouldn't leave if it was her. I want to thank you Charlie, you've given me my life back with Ginny. What about…what I have to tell her Charlie, she's going to be very angry, what if she leaves me because of it, I don't think I could handle that, and I'm worried I'll start drinking even though I don't want to. Do you think she'll leave me Charlie?'

'I really can't tell you that Harry, we just have to wait and see Harry,'

Harry lowered his head and cried, cried hard just sitting there with Charlie's hand on his shoulder.

Neither of the men noticed Ginny watching them or that she had heard every word. She didn't want to interrupt them and as she listened to what Charlie had said, tears for her brother and for what Harry was going to tell her, fell down her face.

After a few minutes Harry's sobs quieted and he looked back to Charlie. 'Sorry about that, I just can't seem to help it at the moment.'

'Nothing to be sorry about, and these moods swings will ease too, they will get better.' Harry nodded not saying anything.

'Hey,' Ginny said in a husky voice.

Charlie and Harry turned and saw Ginny sitting up on the mattress. 'I'll leave you two alone.' Charlie said and walked into his bedroom.

Harry walked over and lay down next to Ginny and pulled her into his arms. 'I love you so much Ginny. I'm so sorry for putting you through all this.' Harry said with his face buried in her hair.

'It's alright Harry, and I wouldn't be anywhere else.' she lay down flat pulling Harry on top of her. 'Kiss me Harry, I need you to kiss me,' she looked at him and he could feel what she was feeling.

Harry lowered his head and kissed her passionately and hungrily. He felt his body responding to her body. He jerked himself up and turned away.

'Harry, what is it, I can feel you upset about something, tell me.'

'I don't know Gin, it's just with everything I put you through, I think it's just too soon.'

Ginny stood up and held her hand out to Harry. She wanted Harry and knew he wanted her, but he was scared.

Harry looked at her hand then at her face. She nodded and he stood up taking her hand. She led him up the stairs and into their bedroom. She walked over to their bed and stood next to it.

'Harry, make love to me, please.' she put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer and kissed him fiercely. Her wanting was taking over her body and she pulled his body closer and she could feel his arousal.

Harry pulled away panting heavily, 'Are you sure you're okay Gin, I don't want to hurt you.'

'I'm fine, really, all healed, now,' she took her jumper off and then undid her buttons of her shirt, then she took her jeans and shoes and socks off. Then she slowly reached behind her and undid her bra then lowered her knickers and stepped out of them standing there and letting Harry look.

Harry stood there watching, feeling his arousal pulsing. He moved closer to her and put his hand on her breast, his breath coming in pants. He took all his clothes off and moved back towards her and pulled her close kissing her hungrily. His hands roaming all over her body and he led her to the bed, and lay down and pulled Ginny on top of him.

'Touch me Harry, please I need you, it's been so long.' she sat up looking down at her and took his hand and placed it on her breast. He ran her nipple between his finger and thumb then put his mouth over her, sucking and licking until she was moaning and moving on top of him. He flipped her over and lay on top of her still sucking her breast. His hand made its way down between her legs and he felt her wetness. He hesitated and looked up at her.

'Are you sure Gin, you're okay to do this?' she nodded and grabbed his hand and moved it back over her. Harry leaned down and kissed her fiercely as he's fingers started to play. He wanted her to enjoy this after all she'd been through, he quickly brought her to a climax and lifted himself up in between her legs. She was gasping and groaning under him, he entered her as he looked into her eyes, she winced slightly and he stopped. 'Gin, you're not alright,' he went to pull back out but she stopped him.

'No Harry I'm fine, it's just that it's been a while and with the healing I've gone through has made me a little tight that's all, now please, Harry, don't stop, don't stop.' he looked at her, feeling her feelings and she was telling him the truth, he entered her again very slowly until she was grabbing at him to go harder and faster. He moved with her and kissed her as their bodies kept coming together, again and again until they finally gave one final thrust and they both groaned as they came. He lay down beside her so not to put too much weight on top of her.

'Are you alright Ginny, tell me, please.' he was looking at her but his hands were running up and down her body.

'I'm fine Harry, Madame Pomfrey told me it would be like that after my body healed, its fine really. It felt so good, Harry, I've missed you so.' she pulled him back to her and kissed him fiercely. When they finished Ginny sat up, 'Let's go have shower,' she stood up and put her hand out and he took it and she led him into the bathroom.

Harry turned the water on and pulled Ginny up against him kissing her all over. He picked up the body wash, lathered some and started washing her body very slowly, then he rinsed her and she started washing him all over, when she reached his arousal, he groaned as she slowly washed back and forth then rinsed him again very slowly. She leant against him, with her hand wrapped around his arousal, when they heard Charlie's voice.

'You two alright in there?' Charlie asked thinking he knew what they were doing because he could heard their moans, but wanted to make sure they were both alright.

'We're fine Charlie, now go away.' Ginny said breathing heavily.

Charlie smiled, 'I'll leave you to it.' he walked out and back down to the sitting room. He sat down on the couch, thinking that they still had a long way to go, but this was a good start, but when they start talking tomorrow, it was going to be hard, especially for Ginny.

Harry's groans got louder now Charlie had left, then Ginny dropped to her knees and put her mouth over him. He didn't know how long he was going to last but he enjoyed what she was doing to him. He pulled her up and lifted her and moved her up against the wall. She wrapped her legs around him as he slowly entered her, but she didn't want him slow, she wanted him fast and hard. He went with her as their movements got urgent and fierce until they were both very satisfied. Harry lowered her down and pulled her back and kissed her passionately again.

'Come on Gin, let's get dried and go down stairs I'm a bit hungry. Have you eaten at all?'

'Yeah I ate not long before I fell asleep with you, so I'll just come and keep you company.'

They stepped out, dried off then went into the bedroom and got dressed. Harry took Ginny's hand and headed down the stairs. Charlie was sitting on the couch in the sitting room.

Harry and Ginny sat on the opposite couch, smiling at him. 'Sorry about that Charlie.' Harry said smiling sheepishly.

'Don't be sorry, I'm happy for you, I just was checking you were both alright and now I know. So don't think about it.'

Harry turned to Ginny, 'I'm going to get Kreacher to get me something to eat, I'll be back.' he leaned over and kissed her and got up and made his way to the kitchen.

'Everything alright Ginny, really?' Charlie asked looking at his sister.

'Everything is fine Charlie, everything is perfect.' she smiled and got up and sat next to Charlie and cuddled up to him. 'I want to thank you so much Charlie, for bringing him back to me.'

'Your very welcome Gin, but like I said you don't have to thank me. I'm just glad you're both okay.' he hesitated for a bit. 'Gin, you do realise that you both still have a long way to go, especially Harry. You both have to sit down with me tomorrow and talk, I mean really talk Gin. Everything has to be said, and some of it won't be easy to hear or say, but it's the only way both of you can really move on, and be happy.'

'I know Charlie, I just wanted Harry to know that as far as I'm concerned I'm here for him and I'm happy. That way he will feel more secure and safe.'

Charlie had a worried look on his face knowing that she might not feel that way when Harry tells her about what he had done. He hoped Ginny will handle it and not do anything stupid which could set Harry right back. Because if that happened he didn't think he would get Harry back a second time.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter twenty seven

The next morning Ginny woke up and saw that Harry was still asleep, she decided to have a shower and leave him sleep. She got up and walked into the bathroom, stripping off and stepped into the shower. She stood under letting the water flow down her body and she remembered their love making from the night before, and she couldn't help but smile. She stepped out and dried off and got dressed. She went into the bedroom and saw Harry was still asleep so she decided to go down and have some breakfast. Charlie was sitting at the table drinking coffee.

'Morning Charlie,' Ginny said and giving him a kiss on the cheek before sitting down.

'Morning sis, how are you this morning?'

'I'm good Charlie, really good. I think everything is finally working out and it makes me happy.'

Charlie looked at Ginny, knowing it wasn't that easy. Ginny saw the look on Charlie's face.

'What Charlie, what's wrong?' Ginny said watching her brother.

'I know you want to believe everything is fine Gin, but you both still have a long way to go, just remember that there still will be some hard days to go through.'

'I know there will be, but at least we're together again and you've helped Harry with his drinking and I know we have to be careful that he doesn't slip if he gets stressed, I know all this Charlie, and I'm ready.'

'I hope you are Ginny, because I wanted to tell you that some of the things Harry will tell you will be hard to hear, and I need you to not just react, but to think first. If you react badly it just might make Harry go back and if that happens we might never get him back again.'

'Do you know what he will tell me Charlie?' she asked him looking a little frightened.

'Yes, but I can't tell you, Harry has got to do it, it's all part of the process of healing, you two have to talk and be completely honest with each for you to truly get past all this. Now, no more, eat your breakfast, you're going to need it.' Charlie turned back and stared at his coffee hoping Ginny would just drop it for now.

Ginny stared at her brother wondering what he knew and how serious it was. She decided to leave it and have her breakfast.

'Morning Charlie,' Harry said walking into the kitchen, then he walked over and sat near Ginny. 'Morning beautiful,' he leaned in and kissed her very passionately.

'Morning Harry, how are you this morning?' Charlie asked looking at Harry very carefully.

'I'm good Charlie, everything is still hard,' he looked back at Ginny, 'but with Ginny by my side, everything will be fine.' he kissed her again and dished himself up a huge breakfast. 'I'm starved.

Charlie sat looking between Harry and Ginny knowing that it may be fine now, but it's after he was worried about. He decided to go outside for a while and leave them to it for now.

'I'm heading outside and leave you to yourselves, I'll see you later.'

'Bye,' they both said. Harry turned to Ginny. 'Is Charlie alright Gin, he seemed a bit down.'

'He's fine Harry, I think he's just worried about us that's all, don't worry about it for now.' she leaned over to him and kissed him. Harry nodded.

They sat together having breakfast not realising how much they had missed this, just being in each other company, without the stress and bad news. When they finished Harry stood up and put his hand out to Ginny, she smiled and took his hand and they walked over the couch and sat down holding each other.

Charlie walked back inside and saw them, they seemed so happy and at peace and he hated to put an end to that, but he had no choice. He walked over and stood in front of them.

'Harry, Ginny, will you both come outside with me please, there's something we need to discuss.'

They looked up at him and saw the serious expression on his face. 'Sure Charlie, anything.' said Harry. They stood up and held hands following Charlie outside and down under a tree where some chairs were set up. 'What's going on Charlie,' asked Harry a little apprehensive.

'It's time to talk,' he said but kept walking towards the chairs.

Harry stopped dead in his tracks, and Ginny turned to him. 'Harry, it's alright, I'm with you, no matter what gets said.' he didn't seem to hear her. She stood straight in front of him and put her hands to his face. 'Harry, look at me,' he lowered her eyes. 'I love you and no matter what you say, I will always love you, you can feel it if you try.' she kissed him then looked back into his eyes and saw him smile. 'See, now come on, it will all work out.' he nodded and they kept walking down towards Charlie sat.

Harry and Ginny sat down and faced Charlie. Both looking a little apprehensive as they stared at him.

'Look, I know this is not going to be easy on either of you, but it's something you have to do so things don't get all bottled up again and you start hiding things again,' Charlie said mainly looking at Harry. 'Now Harry, you need to start at the beginning and tell Ginny why you started drinking and why you couldn't talk to her. Start from right after the battle.'

Harry looked at Charlie with fear on his face and Charlie nodded to him. Harry took a deep breath and turned to Ginny. He took her hands in his, she could see the fear in his face and sent her love to him. He gave her a small smile.

'Alright, right after the battle, I went and spoke to Albus Dumbledore's portrait about some things with Ron and Hermione, after we were done...'

'Harry, don't leave anything out, nothing, you have to tell each other everything.'

He nodded, 'Okay, I went to tell him about the wand,' he saw Ginny and Charlie looking puzzled, 'Before I tell you what I'm talking about you have to keep this to yourselves. Blimey if anyone found out, I will have everyone wanting to kill me again.'

'What are you talking about Harry,' Ginny said looking very worried.

'The elder wand,' Harry said and saw that Charlie looked very surprised. 'I've got the elder wand, I command it, it used to be Dumbledore's, but now it's mine.'

'What's the elder wand?' Ginny asked looking puzzled.

'It's a legend Ginny, go's by a lot of different names. The elder wand, the death stick, the wand of destiny and supposed to be a very powerful wand and unbeatable.' he looked back to Harry. 'It is a legend isn't it Harry?'

'No, it's real, most of it's a long story and has no bearing on this, just know that I've got the wand and I was going to put it back where it belonged, back with Dumbledore. Voldemort broke open his tomb and took the wand from his dead hands, thinking it would stop me. But as you know it didn't because the wand had already gave me it's ownership you might say. It's dangerous but very powerful and I don't want to keep it, I just never got around to putting it back.'

'Alright Harry, just go on from there then,' Charlie said.

'Right, after the three of us left, I was going to go up to bed and sleep, I'd had been up for more than two days at that point, Ron and Hermione were going to go down and be with all of you, because of Fred.' Harry heaved a great breath. 'I saw the hurt on Ron's face and it broke my heart and I started running and found myself at the…the,' he looked at Ginny and closed his eyes. 'The room of requirement.' he opened his eyes and saw the look on Ginny's face. He gripped her hands, trying to reassure her. 'When I went in I found it looked like the Gryffindor common room, maybe because I always felt at home there. I was planning to leave and had Kreacher bring me food to take with me when I left. The pain in my chest was getting worse but I ignored it, I figured I deserved to feel the pain. Then I felt something come over me, I can't explain it. And then…' he took a deep breath, 'You know what happened.'

'Harry, I know this is hard on you and will probably hurt Ginny but you need to say it.'

Harry had tears running down his face, but he nodded. 'When Ginny came in I felt this thing, something come over me and, I don't know, and I grabbed her, pulling her hands behind her and tied them, before I tore her clothes off.' he looked back up at Ginny and saw she was crying. 'I'm sorry Ginny, I'm so sorry.' he pulled her into his arms and held her.

'Harry you need to say all of it, if you don't it's just going to get bottled up again.'

'Alright,' Harry yelled and stood up pacing back and forth. He looked back at Ginny. 'I forced myself on you, I raped you,' he sank onto the ground sobbing.

Ginny went over to him and put her arms around him. 'Harry, we got past this, remember, I forgave you and you were supposed to forgive yourself, now please Harry, that bit is over.' she pulled him back to his feet and sat him in the chair and she sat down as well.

'No quite Ginny,' said Charlie. 'How did you feel afterwards?'

'What?' she looked at her brother shocked. 'What do you mean how did I feel?'

'You have to tell Harry how you felt Gin, or you will be bottling things up and it won't help, trust me.'

Ginny looked at Harry and saw he looked very apprehensive, just like she felt. She took a deep breath. 'I was hurt, very hurt that you could do that to me,' she saw Harry flinch at her words. 'I was embarrassed and very ashamed.' she looked down and couldn't look at Harry or Charlie.

'Why were you ashamed Ginny?' Charlie said.

'Because…because, I enjoy it.' she said still not looking at either of them.

'That's understandable Ginny, if Harry touched you, he could have easily brought out your own sexual feelings, sexual desires that were already there.' Charlie didn't like to think about this, especially about his sister.

'I'm sorry Ginny, I know what I put you through, and saw the look on your face, but I kept going, I knew I should have stopped but couldn't. There was something there, controlling me. I did things to you that I never thought about before, I didn't know where it came from.' he took Ginny's hands in his and she gripped his hands back, tears running down her face. He wiped her tears before turning back to Charlie. 'Can we stop this Charlie, please, I don't want to put her through anymore.'

'No, we can't stop, because there is still something you need to say to Ginny, the most important thing to say, before you can move on.'

'Well nothing else major happened, in that sense anyway. I was drinking, hiding it from everyone, but I was happy marrying Ginny. I thought I would be able to leave the drink behind but I couldn't. When things got to hard or stressful, I just needed it, but I was coping, I wasn't drinking as much as I was here. It was just a couple of nips ever day to get me through and make me forget everything. Then, when we lost…lost the baby, I just couldn't take it anymore. I tried but everything seemed to come crashing down around me. I found myself having more and more, I hid bottles everywhere I could, even down here at the water.'

'Ginny, how were you feeling at this point?' Charlie asked her.

'I was devastated, I never intended to get pregnant so soon, but once I knew, I was so happy and when I helped Harry come back and he was happy I thought everything was finally going to be alright. I sensed things from you Harry, but the feelings I kept getting from you were happy. I didn't know about your drinking or blocking your feelings from me and when I found out I was hurt. Hurt that you didn't talk to me, I know I was a mess but I still would have understood and it hurt that you didn't trust me enough to tell me.'

Harry looked at her. 'I just realised how much I messed up with you. God I'm so sorry, but I thought I was turning evil, dark, I really did. I kept feeling something come over me at times, and it's not an excuse but I thought it was my fault we lost our son and I just couldn't take it. Thinking I had caused that and I didn't want it to happen again, I didn't want to put you through that again. The pain in your cries was so heartbreaking and I thought I caused that. I decided to leave, by pushing all of you away by getting you to hate me,' he gripped Ginny's hand so tight not wanting to go on anymore.

'What did you do to push us away Harry, tell Ginny some of the things you did and said.' Charlie said knowing they were getting to a crucial part.

'Please Charlie, I don't want to do this anymore.' Harry said looking into Ginny's eyes.

'You need to do this, Harry. It's important to do this.'

He nodded. 'Ginny, this is hard to say but, I kissed Hermione and touched her and told her she always wanted me,' he saw how hurt Ginny looked. 'I was trying to get her to hate me and then tell Ron so he would hate me. I didn't mean it, I just thought I had to do it,' he tried to explain, her face was a masks of pain. 'Please Ginny, I didn't mean it.' he turned to Charlie. 'Please Charlie, let's stop this, look at how much this is hurting her.' he knelt down in front of her but she wouldn't look at him. 'Ginny, please look at me,' he put his hands to her face trying to get her to look at him. 'Please Gin, don't do this, look at me.' he was pleading with her.

'I can't Harry, don't you realise I was always so jealous of your relationship with Hermione, I always wondered if you wanted her. I know you didn't mean it, Charlie explained everything, but I need time to process this, please, give me time Harry.'

Harry got up and started to pace. 'You see, Charlie, I don't want to do this anymore.' Charlie noticed he looked very angry but it was going to get worse.

'No Harry, you still have to tell Ginny the rest, about what happened at the Leaky Cauldron when I found you.'

Harry looked up at him, 'No Charlie, look at your sister, she's hurting, I don't want put her through any more, and that will cause her more pain and you know it.'

'Yes, I know, but you have too.' Charlie said trying to not think about how this will hurt Ginny.

'Harry let's just get it all out and be done with it,' she said sounding very upset.

Harry paced back and forth not wanting to do this. 'Alright,' Harry said and sat back down looking at Ginny. 'When I left here I went to the Leaky Cauldron, and got a room and some bottles from tom. I was sitting in a private booth when…' he looked at Charlie then back to Ginny. 'This woman walked up and joined me, we started talking and she came up to my room with me.' Ginny's face was so hurt he couldn't continue, 'No more Charlie,' Harry got up and started pacing again.

'For god's sake Harry, just say it, will you.' Ginny yelled.

Harry turned to Ginny and saw how hurt she was but also how angry she was. He knew this was going to be hard for her to hear, but he just needed to finish it and leave it up to her.

'Alright, I took her back to the room and did things to her and…shagged her.'

Ginny's face fell as tears fell from her eyes. She got up slowly and walked over to Harry, staring at him. She stood there looking so angry at him for a few minutes and with so much pain on her face, then she punched him hard in the face and stormed off.

Charlie went to get up. 'Leave her Charlie, let her go.' Harry sat down heavily, with his head in his hands. 'I can't believe I've done this, she will never forgive me for that.' Harry looked like he had lost everything. He got up and walked down towards the water and sat down crying for everything he's lost.

Charlie watched Harry as he walked off and knew this was a crucial moment for him. He got up and walked down towards Harry and heard his sobs.

Harry must have heard him. 'Leave me alone Charlie, please.'

'I need to ask you something, then I'll go and see Ginny.'

'What, what now?' Harry said.

'Do you want a drink?' Charlie said bluntly.

'What?' Harry looked up in shock.

'Do you want a drink, it's a simple enough question Harry.'

'No I don't, I mean yeah I do, but I don't want to go back to that, I told you, I don't want to do that to Ginny, even if she never forgives me and never wants to see me again, which at the moment looks like it she won't ever want to see me.'

'That Harry, means you have a great chance at making it,' Charlie said smiling properly for the first time in days.

'I really don't care at the moment Charlie, please just leave me alone.' Harry got up and walked further away.

Charlie nodded and knew even though they were both hurting right not, it had to be done. He walked back to the house and stepped inside, the room was a mess. It looks like a tornado had gone through it. He walked up the stairs and stopped just outside her bedroom and saw her pacing around the room.

'Ginny,' Charlie said.

'Don't Charlie, just don't,' she collapsed onto the bed. 'How could he Charlie, how could he do that to me.' Charlie walked over and pulled her into his arms, holding her 'What, he didn't like to make love to me anymore, was I doing something wrong, I thought he liked what I did. Why, why did he have to do that with her?'

'It's not you Ginny, remember I could read him. He knew we'd find him, he planned it so we'd see him with her. He knew that we'd tell you, but I made the others not to say anything, it was up to Harry to tell you. He was sickened so much at having to touch her Ginny, but he wanted us to see it so you'd push him away. You were the only thing holding him here and he thought he needed to push you away. He didn't want to do it Ginny, he thought he had to, to make you hate him.' he rocked her back and forth.

'Oh Charlie, this is what you said about not doing anything stupid, isn't it? He could fall back, but how can I forgive him for this Charlie, he hurt me so much.'

'I know Gin, I know, just give it time, remember he didn't mean any of it, he did because he felt he had to. So please Gin, give him time and give yourself time.' he held her and rocked her until her cry's eased.

Harry sat on the sand wondering what he should do, he knew he wanted a drink badly but he didn't want to hurt Ginny that way again, he just hoped she'd forgive him. But after everything he'd done to her, he didn't think she ever would. He made his decision. He got up and walked back to the house, he saw the mess and new she was very angry. He went upstairs and saw Charlie holding her as she cried, his heart was breaking but he knew he had to do this, for her.

He walked in, 'Charlie will you give us a minute please.' he said walked closer to the bed.

'Harry, I think you should give her time.' he said looking around her Harry.

'No, now, please leave.' he stood right in front of Charlie and Ginny, looking down at her. 'Now Charlie, I would like to speak with my wife, please.' Charlie saw the look on his face, he nodded and got up and walked out the door, closing it behind him. Harry knelt down in front of her, 'Ginny, look at me,' he knew she wouldn't but he had to make her understand. 'If you don't want me here anymore, I'll leave.' she still didn't look at him. 'Alright, I'll go, I just hope one day you can forgive me Ginny, I really didn't mean it you know, but if you won't even look at me then we can never work things out, and I can't really blame you.' he stood up and walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out a bag, put some clothes in it and then went to his bedside and grabbed both wands in there and put them in the bag as well. He turned and walked to the door, he stopped and looked back at Ginny. 'Look after Fawkes and Kreacher for me Ginny, goodbye.' he voice caught as he said the last word, he opened the door and walked out closing the door behind him. He went down stairs and Charlie was standing waiting.

'What are you doing Harry?' Charlie asked seeing the bag over his shoulder.

'I'm leaving Charlie, she doesn't want me here, I'm not going to make her do anything she doesn't want to. I'm going home, where I belong.'

'No you're not.' Ginny's angry voice sounded from the stairs. 'You won't stay and fight for us Harry, you're going to run away, is that it?'

'I want to, but you won't talk to me, what else can I do, if we can't talk then we can't work it out.' he voice was rising. He started walking towards the door again.

'Don't you walk out on me Harry Potter, I'm warning you, don't do it. Stay and fight, stay,' Ginny's words got softer as she spoke, her tears flowing down her face as she walked the rest of the way down the stairs and stood right behind him. She grabbed his arm and yanked him around to face her. 'Do you want to stay and work this out or do you want to run.' she glared at him.

'I want to stay Gin, I really do, but only if you want me to. I just can't take the look of pain on your face knowing I caused it. But it's your decision, I'll stay if you're willing to talk to me.' Harry said flatly.

'I'm really mad at you Harry, and you're lucky I don't hex you.' she stood there glaring at him.

'I won't stop you if you did, just tell me, are you willing to talk to me?'

'Yes,' then she turned and walked back upstairs, without saying anything else.

'Well, Harry, I think that's the best you can hope for at the moment.' Charlie said watching him.

'I'll be in the library.' he turned and walked down the hall to the library, opened the door and walked in slamming the door behind him. He dropped his bag and sank into one of his leather chair, dropping his head in his hands.

Charlie stood there not knowing if he should go to either of them, but then he thought, they had to work the rest for themselves, he walked into his bedroom and closed the door, laying down on his bed and thinking about what's going to happen and if they can work it out.

Harry woke the next morning and looked around at where he was. He was in the library, then he remembered what had happened. Ginny knew what he did with that woman, and she hated him right now. Harry stood up and saw his hands were shaking, he started pacing around the room knowing he wasn't going to get through this.

'Kreacher,' Harry called.

'What can Kreacher do for Master Harry.' he bowed.

'Kreacher, I don't want you to obey Charlie anymore, just me, that's what I wish for. Now can you go and get me a crate of Firewhiskey please and bring it in here to me.'

'Whatever Master Harry wants,' Kreacher said bowing, then with a pop he was gone.

Charlie walked out of his bedroom and went into the kitchen, he couldn't see Kreacher anywhere and decided to cook his own breakfast, when he heard the crack of apparition. He looked around thinking it must have been Kreacher. After a few minutes Kreacher walked back into the kitchen.

'Morning Kreacher, how are you this morning.' Charlie said looking towards the elf.

'Good morning, Mistress Ginny's brother, I am fine.'

Charlie realised what Kreacher had just said and bolted from the room towards the library. He went to open the door and found it locked. He hammered on the door.

'Harry, Harry, let me in,' he tried to force the door but it wouldn't budge.

'Charlie, what's going on?' Ginny said coming up behind him.

'I think Harry is drinking again,' he hammered on the door again.

'Why would you think that?' Ginny said looking very worried, but she was still angry.

'Because Kreacher called me Mistress Ginny's brother, when Harry ordered him to obey me as if I was his master, he called me Master Charlie. I think Harry has told him to not listen to me and he got Kreacher to get him more Firewhiskey.' he turned back to the door. 'Harry, opened the door, now.' he said urgently then looked back to Ginny. Charlie drew his wand. 'Alohamora,' Charlie said, but the door still wouldn't open. 'Okay, nothing else to do but break it, stand back Gin, bombarda,' Charlie said and the door shattered and he ran in with Ginny behind him. They saw him sitting there, two empty bottles at his feet and another half full bottle in his hand.

'Harry, give me that now, you do not want to do this again.' Charlie said standing in front of Harry.

'Leave,' Harry said, not looking at him.

Ginny was looking scared at the look on Harry's face, she didn't want him to do this, she had to get through to him. She knelt down in front of him and he looked at her, but there was no expression on his face.

'Harry, please don't do this, we will get through this.' she tried to touch his face, but he jerked away and stood up taking a huge swig.

'Why, you won't forgive me this time after fucking that girl,' Ginny flinched at his words. 'I've hurt you too much for that to happen. I don't have anything to live for anymore, so just leave me alone and let me drink myself to death.' he walked over to his couch and sank into it finishing off the what was left of the whole bottle, then waved his hand and summoned another one.

'Harry, don't do this, you've come this far, don't let this happen again.' Charlie said trying to get through to him.

'Get out, Charlie, I've had enough.' when he looked up and saw Charlie still standing there he shouted. 'Get the fuck out of here.' then took another large swig and passed out dropping the bottle at his feet.

Charlie walked over to Harry and lay him down on the couch, Ginny stood there looking down at Harry.

'Charlie, what are we going to do now,' then she looked back at Charlie. 'You're not going to hit him again are you?'

'No, that won't work this time. But let me ask you something first, are you willing to work this out with Harry, can you forgive him for sleeping with the woman?'

'I do want to work this out Charlie, I'm just so angry with him right now, but I don't know if I can forgive him for that.' Ginny said looking down at Harry's face.

'If you can't Gin, then nothing will work. Harry has to believe you will forgive him, even if you need time to do that, but it's going to take more, you're going to have to do a lot more.' Charlie said looking at Ginny very seriously.

'Do what Charlie,' Ginny asked suspiciously.

'Make him get mad at you, yell at him, hit him, do whatever you can to make him fight for you.' Charlie looked at the face Ginny was making. 'You have to get him to fight Ginny, not drink, and the first thing you need to do is order Kreacher not to get him anymore and get rid of that.' Charlie said pointing at the crate of bottles.

'That I can do, as for the rest, I'm not sure Charlie.'

'Just think about it, if you don't we will lose him, and won't get him back.' he hesitated. 'Gin, I was expecting him to fall after what he needed to tell you, because I knew you were going to be angry and hurt and Harry would have trouble handling that, so it's not unexpected. So please Gin, if you want to save Harry, you have to do this.'

She nodded, then turned and walked out of the library and into the kitchen. 'Kreacher,' Ginny said.

'What can Kreacher do for my Mistress Ginny this morning?' the elf bowed to her.

'Kreacher you cannot give Harry any more Firewhiskey, I mean it Kreacher, he will get sick and maybe die if you do,' her voice caught in her throat as the said this, realising that he could die. She took a deep breath. 'Now, I want you to go back to obeying Charlie as if he is your Master as well, no matter what Harry say's to you, this is my wish Kreacher, please, if you don't want Harry to die, please, don't get him anymore.'

'Kreacher will obey my Mistress Ginny and do what she asks,' he bowed to her as Charlie walked in. 'and Kreacher will obey Master Charlie.' he bowed to Charlie.

'Thank you Kreacher, now can you go get rid of the crate in the library please.' Charlie said then looked at Ginny. He saw the tears falling down her face and he realised that she knew how serious this could be. He took her hand and led her into the sitting room and sat her on the couch and put his arms around her, holding her while she cried.

After she had cried herself out she looked up at Charlie, 'We could really lose him, couldn't we Charlie?'

'Yeah Gin, we could,' looking at her very seriously. 'He could die if you don't do something, can you Gin, can you do what you have too?'

She stood up and looked down at Charlie.' Yes, I will do whatever I have to,' and she walked off and went into the library. Ginny knelt down at Harry and put a hand to his face. 'Harry, I'm still angry with you, but I still want to be with you and you have to fight to stay, please Harry, fight for me,' she leaned down and placed a kiss in his lips. She got up and walked around and sat at the desk, thinking about what she could do to get through to him. As she was sitting there she spotted an envelope sticking out of the drawer. She opened the draw and took it out. Harry Potter was written on the front of the envelope, in beautiful, slanting handwriting, she noticed that it hadn't been opened and wondered who sent it. She looked back at Harry then back at the envelope and decided to open it.

She took out the piece of parchment and saw it was from Albus Dumbledore, before she decided to read it she would talk to Charlie.

'Charlie, can you come in here for a moment.' Ginny said, looking at the letter in her hand.

Charlie ran in, 'What is it Gin, is something wrong?'

'No, but I found this, I haven't read it yet. I wanted your opinion, it's for Harry from Dumbledore.'

'Dumbledore,' Charlie said looking at the parchment.

'Do you think I should read it Charlie, if it's something Dumbledore didn't want anyone else to read, I'd feel terrible.'

Charlie thought for a moment, 'You should read it Gin, it could help Harry, I hope anyway. Go on, read it, then call me back if you need me,' he kissed her on the head and left his sister alone.

She nodded, then looked back at the parchment in her hand. She took a deep breath and read.

'My dearest Harry,

You are such a brave man for doing what you had to do, and I'm sorry that I never told you everything. That was because I loved you very much Harry and didn't want to see you hurt anymore after everything else you've been through, and I knew the information I had would have hurt you deeply. You are going to go through some very hard and difficult times. Your love for Ginny will get you through it all, but you will need to talk to her. Tell her how you're feeling and trust that she will help you. You and Ginny have a very special bond I wanted to tell you about, but it was not the right time. That bond you share started when you first saved her in the chamber of secrets in your second year. If you knew, you wouldn't have been able to say goodbye to her when you thought you were going to die and have to stand there and let Voldemort kill you. So I kept that information to myself as well and I'm so sorry for keeping that from you, but you needed to find out about it yourself.

Harry you are not an evil person, and I know you will think you are because of having a piece of Voldemort inside you. But you are not, you have more love in your heart than anyone I've ever known, that will help you get through everything you will go through. I know you have always done things yourself, thinking you could only count on yourself to get things done properly when it came to Voldemort, but you need to trust your feelings with regard to the people you care about, especially Ginny. I wish I was here to help you through what I know you're going to go through my dear boy, but if you have the need to talk to me about things when they get hard, please come and talk to my portrait. It has all my memories up until my death. Now, remember Harry, your heart is full of love for the people you care about and you need to trust them to get you through this.

All my love, your friend, Albus Dumbledore.

Ginny sat there with tears running down her face as she stared at Dumbledore's writing realising how much he cared for Harry and knew he was going to have a hard time after the defeat of Voldemort.

'Charlie, can you come back in please.' Ginny said. He must have been standing right outside the door as he came straight in. 'Read this,' she handed the parchment to Charlie not looking at him. She got up and went over to Harry, sitting next to him on the couch taking his hands in hers.

Charlie watched Ginny then read the letter and knew why she had tears falling down her face.

'He knew, he knew everything and didn't tell him,' Charlie said in a very quiet voice. 'How could he have let Harry go through everything and not tell him.' now Charlie sounded angry.

'Because he knew Harry and if Harry had that information, he wouldn't have been able to walk into that forest and face him. I heard Harry telling Hermione that's why he didn't tell her and Ron what he was doing or why he couldn't say goodbye to me, it would have hurt him too much. Harry once told me that Voldemort couldn't possess him the way he could possess others, because Harry had too much love in his heart.' Ginny cried holding Harry's face wishing he would wake up. 'Charlie, you're right, I'm going to make him fight for me and I will do anything to do that, and I know already I can forgive him for what he did because he does love me, he has always loved me, I just didn't know it at the time.' she bent her head down to Harry's and kissed him again. 'I love you Harry.' she lay down next to him, with her arms wrapped around him while he slept.

Charlie looked at his sister with amazement on his face, she really knows Harry, she will get through to him. Charlie smiled and walked out of the library, and went and sat down in the sitting room. He put his head back staring at the ceiling, now knowing everything will be fine, at last.

Kreacher shook Charlie away some time later. 'Master Charlie, I'm sorry to wake you but Master Charlie's brother's head is in the fire.'

'Thank you Kreacher,' Charlie got up and walked over the fireplace, kneeling down. 'Hey Ron, what's up.'

'Hey Charlie, Hermione mentioned that you spoke to her about me coming to see Harry. I just wanted to let you know myself that I just can't right now, not after everything.'

'I understand Ron, you don't have to explain. Some of the things he said were harsh, and cruel. But remember none of it was real, not what he said and not what he done.'

'I know Charlie, is he alright though? I mean I'm still worried about him.'

'Well he's going through a bit of a bad spot right now. I made Harry and Ginny sit down and open up about everything, to tell each other everything, and, well Harry told her about the woman in the Leaky Cauldron. So things got a bit tense here for a while. But I think he will be alright.'

'Blimey Charlie, how's Ginny doing after hearing that?'

'Well, she was furious, she hit Harry and stormed off, but she's with him now, while he's passed out again.'

'He's been drinking again, but I thought he stopped.' Ron asked surprised.

'He did, but after Ginny stormed off she wouldn't talk to him, so he was going to leave, but Ginny told him not to, that he had to stay and fight. Harry thinks she will never forgive him this time, so he got drunk and passed out again.'

'But you think everything will work out.'

'Yeah, I know it will, it's still going to be hard for both of them, but they will get through this.'

'Are you alright Charlie, you look tired?' Ron had a worried look on his face.

'I'm fine, Ron, I fell asleep on the couch, Kreacher told me you were in the fire. Hey, what time is it anyway?'

'It's just after 1, are you sure you're alright?'

'Yeah, it's just been a hard few days, but Ginny's all better now, so that good's news and Harry was doing really well. We'll get him there again. Now I better get something to eat and check on them, give everyone my love and I'll let them know when they can come for a visit.'

'Alright Charlie, just remember, we are all here if you need us.'

'I know Ron, and thanks, I'll talk to you later.' Ron nodded, Charlie pulled his face out of the fire.

He got up and walked to the library, he looked and saw Harry awake, watching Ginny as she slept next to him. Harry looked up and saw Charlie.

'Come in Charlie,' he waited until Charlie sat down. 'I'm sorry Charlie, and after everything you've done, I just lost it.'

'It's alright Harry, I was expecting it though.' Harry looked up at him surprise. 'I knew what you had to tell Ginny was going to be hard and knew she'd take it badly. So I already knew you were going to have a hard time handling that.'

'Did you have a relapse too, is that how you knew?' Harry asked shrewdly.

'Yeah, I did. I was hoping you wouldn't, but I thought with everything, yeah I knew you would fall.'

'Thanks Charlie, but,' he looked down at Ginny. 'Why is Ginny here holding me if she's still angry with me.'

'Yes, she is still angry but she read something, and she also realised that you could literally die this time, so she made a choice. But you're going to have to speak with her about that.'

'What did she read?'

Charlie got up and walked to the desk, he picked up Dumbledore's letter and walked back to Harry, handing it to him. 'I'll leave you alone.' he smiled at Harry and walked back out of the library.

Harry looked down and instantly recognised the handwriting. He read the letter as tears came into his eyes. 'Since the chamber of secrets,' Harry said softly, 'He did care for me.' Harry couldn't stop the tears as he re-read the letter, until he felt a hand on his face. He looked down and saw Ginny watching him. He desperately wanted to hold her but had to wait for her to decide.

Ginny felt what Harry wanted but was willing to leave it to her and she saw Harry's face as he read the letter and felt his happiness. She leaned up and kissed him passionately and hungrily. Harry wrapped his arms around her and gave it back to her.

When they finished, Harry looked at her. 'Gin, I'm so sorry, I don't know what to say to get you to forgive me.' Ginny put a finger on his lips.

'Harry, I know. I don't know how long it will take for me to forgive you, you just have to give me time. I'm still very angry about it and with you, but I'm willing to work through it. I don't want to lose you Harry, but you can't keep drinking just because we're going through some rough patches.' he touched his face again.

'I'm sorry, blimey, I seem to have said that to you so much the last few months, but I am truly sorry. I know I can't drink, I tried not to,' he shook his head. 'I've got no excuse, I thought you weren't ever going to forgive me and I understand if you couldn't. What I did was inexcusable.' he had tears leaking from his eyes again. 'Are we going to be alright Gin, I need to know. If we are then I have everything to live for just knowing I have you.' he pulled her back into his arms and held her tightly.

'We're going to be alright Harry, I know we will. When I came back here from ordering Kreacher that he couldn't get you any more Firewhiskey and told him to obey Charlie again because I had to tell Kreacher you could die and it hit me that I could lose you and I was not going to lose you again. I sat at the desk and was watching you when I noticed an envelope sticking out of the draw with your name on it, so I decided to read it. I'm sorry for going into your personal things Harry, but I just needed to try anything that would get you not to give up. What Dumbledore said was beautiful Harry, he loved you so much, and he knew about our bond from way back when I was only 11. I don't see how that is possible, but I'm taking it as it is. We are meant to be together even if we have to go through some hard time.' Harry pulled back from her after feeling that she was serious, she wanted us to be together forever.

'Ginny, I love you so much, I will never drink, or do anything every again. I'll work with you through any bad time we might have, and talk things through, but I've got a feeling that we are not going to have any more of them. I mean I've got nothing left that I haven't told you, you know everything, everything that's important that is.' he wrapped his arms back around her holding her tightly.

'Harry, that's all I need to know, I know you love me and if you are willing to work through our problems, then there's nothing left to say.' she leaned into him kissing him fiercely and sending her feelings of wanted to him.

Harry never broke their kiss for the longest time, then looked at Ginny. 'Ah, Ginny, there's no door, Charlie destroyed it, don't you think we should head up stairs. She nodded and got up off of him and held her hand out to him.

They walked out the door towards the stairs, when Ginny stopped and looked behind her.

'Charlie, we'll be upstairs, don't bother us.' Harry laughed as he heard Charlie laugh, and they ran up the stairs and straight into their bedroom. Harry grabbed her kissing her fiercely and picking her up and carrying her to the bed. They tore each other's clothes off and made love all afternoon. As they lay in each other's arms, Harry leaned up and looked at Ginny.

'You know something Mrs. Potter?' Harry kissed her then looked back at her.

'What Mr. Potter?' she leaned up and kissed him then looked back at him.

'I love you with all of my heart.' he sent those feelings to her and she smiled.

'I love you too Harry, I really do.' her eyes got tears in them again.

'Hey, no more tears, gin, let's just be happy, let's enjoy that we're together and we always will be. The bad times are behind us now, so no more tears.' he leaned down and kissed her passionately.

'I know Harry, but these are happy tears now. I know, I can feel we will be all right.' she snuggled back into him.

'You know it's nearly dinner time, I think I might have a shower before,' Harry looked at his wife, 'You want to join me,'

'Not this time, Harry,' she giggled and slowly got up, 'I'll see you after your shower, now go.' before she could stand Harry pulled her back and kissed her again. He didn't want to let her go, ever.

When they finished Ginny giggled again. 'Will you go have a shower and I'll see you downstairs.' this time he let her up and got up himself and walked into the bathroom.

Ginny got dressed and made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen. She found Charlie sitting there. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

Charlie held her hands that were on his chest, 'Happy, Gin.' he smiled.

'Blissfully, Charlie, and again, I can't thank you enough.'

'You never have to thank me,' Ginny let him go and sat down next to him, 'Harry coming down soon.'

'Yeah, he's in the shower at the moment. He's okay Charlie, we talked after he read Dumbledore's letter. I told him he couldn't start drinking whenever we might have a few problems and he's starting realise now that we have to talk things out if there is a problem.'

'That's good Gin, I'm happy for both of you, but.' he hesitated.

'But what Charlie, I don't think either of us could take anymore.'

'It's not too serious Gin, it's just that Harry still has to face everyone else, he's only faced Ron and Hermione so far.'

'I know I do, Charlie,' Harry said walking up behind them. He sat down and looked first at Ginny then Charlie. 'I've been thinking about that, and I think it will be easier if I do it separately. I was going to see about having your parents come over tomorrow night for dinner, do you think they will?'

Charlie could see the apprehension on Harry's face, 'Yeah Harry, they will. They've been worried about you, I've been keeping them informed about your progress and I told them I'll let them know when you're ready for visitors.'

Harry took a deep breath. 'Okay, well tomorrow night it is.'

Ginny could feel his nervousness at having to speak with her parents, she took his hand giving it a squeeze sending her feelings of love to him. He gave her a smile then leaned over and kissed her. Yes, they would be alright, they could both feel it. Now they can start having full and happy lives.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter twenty eight

Harry woke feeling for the first time in a long time that everything is finely working out. He looked down and watched Ginny sleep, remembering last night. They had made love all night and were both ecstatically happy. Harry had an idea he wanted to talk to Ginny about when she woke, or maybe when they were alone later. He decided to have a shower and maybe she'll be awake when he finished.

When he walked back into the bedroom, Ginny was sitting up waiting for him. Her breasts were exposed and it started to make Harry's body stir. He walked over without saying anything, laying down and pulled her on top of him, kissing her fiercely. They were both panting heavily when they moved apart.

'Now, that was a great good morning,' Ginny said looking down at Harry.

'When I walked in and saw you sitting there like that, I couldn't help myself.' Harry smiled up at his wife.

'That's why I did it,' she smirked at the look on his face.

'There's something I want to talk to you about.'

Ginny instantly knew from his feelings that whatever he wanted to talk to her about was nothing to worry about.

'Okay,' she got up off of him.

'You didn't need to move, you felt good there,' he pulled her back down and kissed her again. 'Alright, sorry, couldn't help it.' he let her get up and sat up with her. 'I want to do something to thank Charlie for everything he's done.'

'What did you have in mind?'

'Well, I thought if we could find out who some of his friends are, we could throw him a party here. I could get the Phoenix Flames to play, and I might just sing some myself. What do you think?'

'I think you have the most beautiful heart of anyone I've ever know.' she pushed him back kissing him again very passionately feeling her body responding to the feel of his hands on her.

They got lost in themselves again, making love for the longest time. When they finished, they were both panting heavily.

'The things you do to me Mrs. Potter, I can't control myself around you. Oh, I just remembered, I haven't had any of the potion in a few days.' Ginny giggled and handed it to him.

'I had some this morning, but it doesn't stop me wanting you.' she smirked at him.

Harry took a swig and handed it back to Ginny. 'So what do you think, about the party?'

'It's a great idea Harry, really. I know some of Charlie's friends, so I can help with contacting them.'

'Thanks Gin, that's good, but there's one friend of Charlie's, his name is Liam, he's the one that help Charlie, so I'd like to find him and see if he'd come.'

'Well, I can talk to Charlie, I can be very sneaky sometimes.'

'I know you can, Mrs. Potter, oh, I know.' he grinned at her and kissed her again.

'I can also talk to mum and dad, they'll be here for dinner remember,' Ginny said and instantly saw Harry's apprehension. 'It will be okay Harry, really. Mum and dad love you and they know what you were doing and why. They knew you never meant any of it.' she put her hands to his face and she felt he was still anxious. 'Talk to me Harry, remember, we have to tell each other everything we're feeling.'

Harry took a deep breath and nodded. 'It's just that, they know what I did to you, even if they know everything else I said wasn't true, they know that was. How can they forgive me for that Gin?'

'I know it will be hard Harry, but they will, give them time. Charlie said they have been very anxious over how you were doing, so it will be okay Harry, trust me.'

'Alright Ginny, and I do trust you, I just wish it was all over. It's times like these when I want a drink. Don't worry, I'm not going to, ever. But Charlie said when things get hard or stressful, I will want it, I just have to talk to you and trust that you will help me through it. And I know you will, that's why I'm telling you, but I won't do that again.' he pulled her into his arms and held her for the longest time, but he had no more tears.

'Come on, let's head down to breakfast.' Ginny said pulling him up from the bed and leading him out of the room.

When they reached the kitchen Charlie was sitting there having his breakfast.

'Morning Charlie,' Harry and Ginny both said together.

'Morning, how's things?' he asked smiling at them both.

'Things,' Harry grinned at Ginny, 'are great,' Harry turned to Charlie. 'And Charlie, I wanted to thank for everything, I really don't think I would have made it this far without you,' Harry had tears come to his eyes. 'And I just wanted to say I love you Charlie, you have been a true friend through all this.'

Charlie looked up at Harry standing next to him. He stood up and pulled Harry into a hug, and held him for a few minutes.

'Thanks Harry, and I feel the same way.'

'If you two men have finished hugging, do I get one?' Charlie and Harry pulled away laughing. Charlie hugged Ginny then sat back down. Harry pulled Ginny into his arms and kissed her passionately. 'Come on, let's eat, I'm starved. I've built up quite an appetite this morning.' she smirked at Harry and she sat down.

'That is something I really don't need to hear, from either of you, but especially from my baby sister.' Charlie said, but he was smiling when he said it.

The three of them sat chatting for a long time, when Harry gave Ginny a look and sent feelings to her about Charlie's friends. She gave Harry a nod.

'Hey, Charlie, will you take a walk with me, please.' Ginny said smiling at her brother.

'Everything alright Gin,' she nodded, 'Okay,' he got up, looked back at Harry and saw him smiling.

Harry watched Ginny and Charlie walk outside, and he got up and walked into the library, grabbing his guitar. He went back into the sitting room and sat down. He took a deep breath, and started to play his guitar before he started singing closing his eyes and he saw Ginny's face while he sang, thinking of her. When he finished and opened his eyes, he saw Ginny standing there with tears running down her face, he could feel Ginny's emotions and he knew they were happy tears. Harry put his guitar down and went over to her and pulled her into his arms, holding her very tightly.

'I thought you were talking with Charlie,' Harry said when he looked into her eyes wiping the tears away.

'I was, but when I heard you sing and those words, I felt how you were feeling.' she kissed him very softly. 'It was beautiful.'

'Thanks, Gin,' he smiled.

'It was really nice Harry,' Charlie said standing near the door.

Harry hadn't noticed Charlie standing there. 'Thanks Charlie, I wanted to check, my hands are still shaky and I wasn't sure if I could play.'

'You sounded pretty good to me Harry,' Charlie smirked.

'Thanks, but I did miss a few cords, but it wasn't as bad as I thought. Anyway, go and have your talk Gin,' he kissed her again and nodded towards Charlie.

'Okay, but if you start singing again, I can't guarantee I won't come back.' she smiled and kissed him and walked back out the door with Charlie.

Harry sat back down, playing a few tunes that worked his hands. He felt by the third tune he was getting better.

Ginny and Charlie came back in. Ginny sat next to Harry, and Charlie on the opposite couch.

'Now I'm back, sing one for me Harry.' she leaned in and kissed him.

'Okay,' Harry looked into Ginny's eyes and sang from the heart, putting all his love into the song. By the time he was finished he had tears falling from his eyes and so did Ginny. He put his guitar down and pulled Ginny into his arms kissing her fiercely and hungrily.

When they pulled apart they saw not only Charlie watching them with a smile on his face, but also Arthur and Molly, both had tears in their eyes while they watched.

'That's was beautiful Harry, really beautiful.' Molly said looking at him.

Harry instantly tensed, and Ginny felt it. She put her hands to his face, sending all her love to him.

'It will be alright Harry, go on.' she nodded for him to go to them.

Charlie watched as Harry's body tensed but sensed as soon as Ginny touched him, he was able to do this.

Harry got up and walked over and stood in front of Arthur and Molly.

'I'm so sorry, for everything, for what I said and especially what I did to Ginny.' he stood there looking at them wondering what they would do.

Molly pulled him into one of her rib cracking hugs and Arthur put his arms around him at the same time. Harry started crying into their arms as they held him.

'Harry, it's okay, let's just start fresh, and from what I just saw you and Ginny will love each other and be there for each other for as long as you live.' Arthur said grabbing hold of Harry's shoulder.

'Yes, Harry, I can see you love Ginny and she loves you, and the way you just sang to her shows how much you love her and care for her. You'll be alright, just remember, your family is here for you, always.' said Molly. She hugged him again.

'Thanks mum, dad, I really appreciate that, I really do.' Harry was still feeling very anxious but he could feel Ginny sending him her love. He turned to face her and nodded.

'Why don't you come and sit down,' Ginny said as Harry walked back over and sat down with Ginny. Molly then went over and sat down next to Ginny, and Arthur sat on the couch with Charlie.

'How are you Gin, are you better?' her mother asked her.

'I'm fine mum, really, back to normal.' Molly pulled her into a hug as well.

'That's good to hear.' Molly looked at Harry and saw he was still very anxious. 'Harry, why don't you sing something else, I would like to hear you again.'

Harry took a deep breath, 'Okay,' he picked up his guitar and started singing again and everyone could see Harry relax a bit. When he finished he looked up at them all, giving them all a small smile.

'Harry, Ron wanted to me to talk to you, will you come for a walk with me?' Arthur said.

Harry nodded, then looked at Ginny. 'I'll be right back,' he took her face in his hands and kissed her very tenderly. Then got up and followed Arthur out the door.

They walked a down towards the water before Arthur stopped. 'Harry, Ron's having a bit of a hard time, he said he wants you to get well but he just can't see you at the moment, he hopes you'll understand.'

'I do,' Harry looked hesitant, 'When Ron, Hermione and I were away, we had one of the horcruxes, a locket, and I didn't want to leave it lying around so we took turns wearing it, and we had a few problems when that happened, a few fights, nothing major. Then one time it was Ron's time to wear it and it was one of those times when we didn't have any food. Well Ron took off, and left me and Hermione alone for weeks,' Arthur raised his eyebrows understanding. 'Nothing happened between us, Hermione was heartbroken, but we managed to keep going. But Ron returned one night when Snape sent the doe for me to find the sword, and I jumped into the pond forgetting I had the locket around my neck. It started to choke me and Ron pulled me out. Well, I made Ron break the horcrux with the sword, and he saw some things from the locket. Voldemorts sick, evil mind at work, it taps into your worst fears, and it got to Ron's. It showed him Hermione and me wrapped around each other, telling him that we didn't want him that we were fine without him, so you can see why Ron wouldn't want to see me right now. I threw that back at him.'

'I see Harry, it's makes much more sense now, I was wondering why Ron was the only one having a problem with seeing you, now I know.' Arthur stood there thinking what could be done and realised that there wasn't anything anyone could do. 'Well Harry, I think the only thing you can do is to give him time. It might take a while, but he still cares about you and doesn't want to lose your friendship.'

'I know, I just wish he was here sometimes, but I know I have to be patient with him and hope he will one day forgive me for what I said to him.' he walked a bit further wishing he could help Ron, but knew he couldn't, not right now. 'Dad, there is something I want to talk to you about, now I've got you're here alone. I wanted to do something for Charlie for everything he'd done for me, so I spoke with Ginny this morning and we decided if we can find some of his friends from Romania that we'd have a party and surprise Charlie with all his friends.'

'That's sounds like a nice idea Harry, what can I do to help?'

Harry smiled at Arthur. 'Thanks dad, well I was wondering if you knew any of them, and how to contact them. I want it to be surprise so I don't want to ask him.'

'Well I do know some, I could contact them and put you in contact with them if you want.'

'That would be great, now is there is anyone here that Charlie's kept in contact with or anyone you might know that we can invite. How about any woman he might have taken an interest in, he must get lonely sometimes.'

'Well I do know of a woman that he talked to at your wedding, and Ron and Hermione's wedding as well as the benefit. They seemed to hit it off, I don't know if it was just friends or if there was more to it.' Arthur smiled at Harry, 'You know her Harry, she's one of the band members you had back you at the benefit.'

Harry smiled hugely, 'You mean Katie, I had no idea, well that will work out well then, if it is more, because I'm contacting the Phoenix Flames to see if they wanted to play at the party. That is fantastic dad, really, I never took a lot of notice of anything at my wedding except Ginny, and again at Ron and Hermione's wedding as well. And I was just too busy at the benefit to notice much of anything.'

'Well Harry, if you need any more help, let me know, but Charlie's on his way.' he nodded towards the house and Harry saw Charlie walking towards them.

'Hello Charlie, what are your mother and Ginny doing in there?' Arthur asked.

'Oh you know, girl talk, that's why I thought I'd come down here and see what you two were up too.' Charlie noticed Harry looked very happy about something. 'What are you two up to anyway, you both look way too happy.'

'Oh nothing Charlie, just catching up.' Arthur said to his son. 'Well I'll leave you to it, I'm going to go back in and see how Ginny's doing. I haven't seen her in a while.' Arthur said patting Harry on the back.

When Arthur had left, Charlie turned to Harry. 'What's really going on Harry?' he asked suspiciously.

'Nothing really, Charlie, Ginny and I have decided to throw a party in about a month, and I was just telling dad about it. I did want to talk to you about that, I'm not ready to go out just yet. I just want to stay here with Ginny, but I was hoping that you would be there just in case, it will be the first time I'll be around any sort of alcohol, but I know it was going to happen eventually, so I thought why not here where I can be surrounded by friends and family and especially you. Could you do that for me Charlie, I know it's still a lot to ask you, knowing you go through it too, but I thought if I did it with you here and I got through it then I know everything will be okay.'

'Of course I will Harry, anything you need, and yes, you will have to learn to be around it so this will be a good test,' Charlie looked quizzically at Harry. 'Are you planning on having a band or anything like that?'

Harry noticed how Charlie tried to sound casual when he asked, Harry thought that Charlie must like Katie. Maybe he is interested.

'Yeah, I'm going to contact the Phoenix Flames tomorrow actually, and see if they want to play.' Harry saw the smile instantly come to Charlie's face. 'I wanted to talk to you about that actually, you mentioned that you had to floo cancelled for anyone coming in, I need to have that changed. If we're having a party then some will apparate, but some will floo in, could you take care of that for me.'

'Not a problem Harry, oh and when I spoke to Kingsley last he mentioned that he had your mail stopped for a while, he didn't think you and Ginny would have wanted to have to deal with all the sympathy cards and letters you received.' Charlie noticed that Harry's face instantly fell. 'It's alright Harry, you will still have bad times over the loss of your son. Talk about it, don't bottle anything up.'

'I know, I just don't want to talk to Ginny about this, she's still having a bad time with it, I know she seems fine at the moment. But just sometimes I see her holding her stomach and know that it's still hurting her and I don't want to add to that.' Harry said looking at the ground as tears came to his eyes.

Charlie walked closer to Harry and put his hand on Harry's shoulder. 'I know Harry, I don't want that either but the last thing you or Ginny need right now is for you to start hiding things again, and get yourself stressed and start drinking again, I will be worse for her if you do.'

'Yeah I know, I will talk to her, but not just now, and I'm fine. I mean it still hurts thinking about it, but I won't do anything to jeopardize my marriage or Ginny's healthy again. Don't worry Charlie, I still think about having a drink, but I don't want one.'

'That there Harry, is why you will make it, you don't want one. That makes all the difference. Come on, let's head back inside, I'll contact Kingsley so you can start contacting everyone you need to.' Charlie kept his hand on Harry's shoulder as they walked back in.

Inside Ginny had been telling her mother about the party they wanted to throw for Charlie as a thank you and Molly told her she would help in any way she could. They were still discussing it when they noticed Charlie and Harry walking back towards the house.

'Shhh, Charlie's on his way back,' Ginny said as she waited for her husband and brother to come through the door.

Just before Charlie and Harry went inside, Harry stopped Charlie. 'There's one thing I am worried about Charlie. Well seeing Fleur, I think I'll be okay but it's Ginny I'm more concerned about. We'll have to see them sooner or later, do you think she will be able to handle seeing a pregnant Fleur. I don't want to do anything that will make her feel worse.'

'Well Harry, that is something you might have to discuss with Ginny. She knows that there's going to be a party, so start with that and tell her about Bill and Fleur coming and see how she reacts, go from there.'

'Thanks Charlie, I really don't know what I'd do if you weren't here right now.' Harry gave Charlie a smile then they both walked back into the house.

Harry's eyes went straight to Ginny and saw she must have felt that he was anxious. He gave her a smile and sent feelings of love to her. She smiled slightly but she was still worried. Harry walked over to her and sat down with her, putting his arm around her.

'Everything alright Harry, I felt you were anxious, what's up?' Ginny said staring into Harry's eyes.

Harry knew what Charlie said was right. He stood up and put his hand out. 'Come for a walk with me,' she nodded and got up, Harry looked at Arthur and Molly. 'We won't be long.' they nodded and Harry led Ginny outside and they started to walk down towards the water.

Ginny stopped when they reached the sand, she turned to Harry. 'What is it Harry, I can feel you're worried.'

Harry put both arms around Ginny's waist. 'It's when we have the party Gin, Bill and Fleur.' he waited to see how she would react.

'Oh,' Ginny's hands instantly went to her stomach and tears sprang to her eyes. 'Yeah, I know I will have to see Fleur sooner or later but,' she let a sob escape her lips and put her head to Harry's chest.

'But what sweetheart,' Harry said rubbing her back. 'Come on, you're the one telling me we have to talk and be honest. Tell me what you're feeling right now.' even though Harry knew how she was feeling, she needed to tell him.

'Hurt, lonely, scared. I don't know Harry, I want Bill to come but it wouldn't be fair to not want Fleur here.' she stayed cuddled into Harry thinking.

'What do you want to do Gin, you know Bill will understand if you don't want them here.' Harry said trying to sooth her.

Ginny took a deep breath and pulled back from Harry and looked him in the eyes. 'I want them to come and if I start to feel upset, you will feel it and you can come to me, I'll go from there.'

'Are you sure, I really don't want you to be upset.' Harry said wondering if Ginny could handle it.'

'Yeah Harry, but what about you, will you be alright, seeing Fleur?' she was worried it might send Harry to have a drink.

'I'll do what you said, if you feel I'm upset or worried, then you can come to me,' he took her face in his hands and kissed her very gently and tenderly. 'Do you want to head back in now?'

'Yeah, come on, mum, dad and Charlie will be wondering if everything's alright.' she kissed Harry again and they put their arm around each other and walked back into the house.

'Everything all right you two?' Molly asked, 'Charlie told us what you were going to be talking about.'

'Yeah, we're fine, and we decided to just be there for each other if we see Fleur and start to get too upset,' Harry said then looked at Ginny. 'If we have each other, than we can get through anything.' he leaned down and kissed her again very passionately.

Molly, Arthur and Charlie saw the look that went between Harry and Ginny and knew that they will still have their ups and downs but they will be alright, nothing will hurt them again, as long as they are together.

Over the next few weeks, Harry had contacted all of Charlie's friends, including Liam. Everyone single one of them we're coming and were very surprised to hear from Harry personally. But after speaking with them, they all realised that almost everything they had ever read about Harry was complete bullshit. They all said they were coming, and Harry explained how he wanted to surprise Charlie.

Harry and the Phoenix Flames had been rehearsing in Harry's shed and he made sure that they stayed for dinner whenever they were here. He told the band when Charlie wasn't sitting in their watching them, about the surprise he had planned for Charlie and how he wanted to get it going.

Harry had explained to Ginny what Arthur had said, so whenever they were at the house, Harry and Ginny watched Charlie and Katie, seeing the looks going on between them when they thought no one was watching them.

One time when they were sitting outside talking, now that the cold weather had gone and it was starting to warm up, Charlie excused himself and went into the house, not long after Katie said she needed the bathroom.

'No a problem, we'll be here.' Harry said, and looked back at Ginny smiling.'

Katie had gone into the sitting room and quickly turned right which was not the direction of the bathroom, and opened the door. Charlie was standing there waiting for her. She walked straight over to him and he pulled her into his arms kissing her passionately.

'I've missed you Katie, I don't want to hide this anymore,' he kissed her again and pulled her back down on the bed so she fell on top of him, but they didn't stop kissing each other.

'I know Charlie, I just don't want anyone to know just yet. I want to keep you all to myself.' she kissed him again as her hands roamed down his body and gripped him through his jeans.

'Oh,' Charlie groaned grabbing her and flipping her onto her back. 'That's going to cost you.' he reached down and put his hand under her dress while he stared into her eyes. He slipped his hand inside her knickers and his finger found her spot.

When Katie and Charlie had exhausted each other, Katie lifted herself slightly from Charlie, looking down at him as he brushed her hair with his hand. 'Are you serious Charlie, do you want everyone to know about us?'

'Yes, I do, then we don't have to hide it and we can see each other, or anything else we want whenever we want to.' he saw she was nervous so he waited. He knew she had had a bad breakup last year when her ex-boyfriend had put her into St Mungo's after beating her badly. Every time Charlie thought about it, he got so angry and it took him a while to calm down. He wanted to tell her something but he was nervous as well, because this was big for him, but he decided to tell her. He took her face in his hands looking her straight in the eye. 'Katie I love you, I love you so much and I don't want to hide it anymore.'

Katie heard what Charlie said and the way he said it and tears started to fall from her eyes. 'Oh Charlie, I love you too.' she leaned back down and kissed him fiercely. When they finished she got back up. 'Alright, let's tell everyone.' she smiled at him.

They got themselves dressed and gave each other another passionate kiss then walked out hand in hand towards the five people sitting at the table. They stopped next to the table.

'I've got something to tell you all,' Charlie said. He looked back at Katie, smiling then looked back at everyone around the table. 'Katie and I are together.' everyone smiled at the couple and Harry stood up.

'Well it's about time you told us Charlie,' Katie and Charlie looked at Harry surprised. 'You two were pretty obvious, you always seemed to disappear at the same time,' Harry smirked, 'and the looks you were giving each other would heat up the room.' Harry hugged Charlie. 'I'm really happy for you Charlie,' then Harry gave Katie a hug and kissed her on the cheek. 'You too Katie, you both deserve every happiness.' he stepped back as Ginny went to her brother.

'This is great Charlie, you've been alone for too long,' Ginny hugged him very tightly then went and hugged Katie tightly as well. 'You look good together, be happy.' she smiled and sat down, as the Liam, John, and Patrick got up and gave Katie a hug and shook Charlie's hand.

Charlie looked at everyone then back to Katie. 'Well in that case,' he grabbed Katie and kissed her passionately in front of everyone.

While they were kissing they heard Harry's voice. 'Well, it doesn't look like their going to come up for air anytime soon.' All of them snickered.

'Hey, I've had to watch you and Ginny snogging all the time and then you both run up the stairs, now it's my turn. Get used to it.'

They all laughed as Charlie and Katie sat down and everyone noticed that Charlie didn't let go of Katie's hand the whole time they sat outside talking.

Kreacher had walked down to them. 'Master Harry, dinner is ready.' the elf bowed to Harry.

'Thanks Kreacher, we'll be right in. Come on you lot, let's go eat, I'm starved.' he got up and Ginny took his hand and everyone walked into the house for dinner.

Harry and Ginny got the last of the preparations for the party finished and were lying in bed because they decided to give Charlie and Katie some privacy for a while. Since Charlie's announcement, Katie had stayed every night. Harry and Ginny didn't mind in the slightest because they had never seen Charlie so happy.

Harry was sitting up in bed when Ginny noticed Harry's face and felt his sadness about something.

'Harry, what's the matter, I can feel that you're sad, talk to me,' she sat on top of him so he could look at her.

'You're mum flooed today. Ron's not coming, he still can't get over what I said to him. I was hoping we would have a chance to talk at the party, but that's not going to happen now.'

'Give him time Harry, after what you told me about what happened when Ron broke the locket, and what you had said to him when you were drinking, I can understand he's pain. It'll take time for him to come to terms with that, even if he does know that what you said wasn't true, just give him time.' she leaned in and kissed him tenderly.

'Yeah I know, but I keep thinking that if we don't talk we can't fix it, you taught me that.' he sighed, 'Don't worry Gin, I'm going to give him as much time as he needs, I just miss him and Hermione.' he said sadly.

'I know you do, I can understand that,' she smiled at him and moved her hips around on top of him. 'But right now, Mr. Potter, there's something else I want your mind on, not to mention your hands to concentrate on.' she sent her feelings of wanted to him.

Harry pulled her tightly into his arms and kissed her passionately, then slipped one hand onto her breast, before pulling back and flipping her onto her back. He kissed her breasts, one after the other then started kissing down her body until he reached her heat. He put his mouth over her and her body couldn't keep still. Harry held her as her movements got more uncontrollable, as his tongue worked her, licking and flicking until she screamed his name. Harry lay back down and pulled Ginny on top of him, and she lowered herself onto him very slowly. Harry groaned with pleasure as her movements got faster, and harder. He stopped her and flipped her back over onto her back and started moving again. She wrapped her legs around his waist to allow him more access. She groaned as the last of him reached its peak and they moved together until they both released. They lay down holding each other for the longest time, until they finally fell asleep.

Harry woke the next morning and looked towards Ginny and saw she wasn't in bed, then he heard the water running in the shower. He sat up and waited for her to come in, which wasn't long. She walked into the room not wearing anything at all and his body reacted instantly. Ginny turned around and looked at him, smiling, knowing she could feel what he felt.

'Not right now Harry, we've got too much to do today before everyone starts turning up.' she could feel his disappointment, but stood her ground. They just didn't have time right now. She went over and got her cloths getting dress while he watched her. Then walked back over to the bed and sat down next to him. 'You know I normally couldn't resist those feelings you were sending, but we'll make up for it later.' she leaned down and kissed him, then got back up. 'Go and have your shower and I'll meet you downstairs.' she kissed him again and left the room while she still could.

Harry felt Ginny was getting very aroused but she was right, they had too much to do today. Charlie's friends were arriving at the Burrow very soon, and they had worked out the exact time to floo here to surprise Charlie. Harry got up and went and had a shower, staying under there for a long time and letting the water run cold for a few seconds before he got out. He got dressed and headed down the stairs to join Ginny in the kitchen.

'Hi again, beautiful,' he pulled Ginny to her feet and started to kiss her passionately until they heard a small cough behind them. Harry looked around and saw Charlie and Katie standing there watching them. 'Sorry about that, but your sister is a tease.' Harry looked back at Ginny smiling. He leaned in towards her and whispered. 'I had to have a cold shower before I came down.' Ginny burst into laughter.

'I don't want to know,' said Charlie as he and Katie sat down.

Harry and Ginny sat down and Kreacher brought everything to the table. 'Thanks Kreacher,' Harry said to the elf.

'You all set for tonight Harry?' Charlie asked.

'Yep,' Harry looked at Katie. 'We've got all the songs down, and a few surprises.' Harry smirked at Katie then looked back to Ginny.

'What surprises,' Charlie asked suspiciously seeing the look that went between the three of them.

'You'll just have to wait and see Charlie,' Katie said as she pulled her face around and kissed him.

'Well, my girlfriend is keeping secrets from me, I think I'll have to do something about that.' he grabbed her, pulling her to her feet and threw her over his shoulder and walked off into the bedroom.

Harry and Ginny laughed so hard watching them two of them. 'There very happy,' Ginny said smiling, then turned back to look at Harry. 'Almost as happy as we are.'

'Yeah, they are, and I hope Charlie likes his surprise.' Harry said then he started dishing himself up some breakfast.

'He will Harry, he is going to be so surprised when you call him up on stage with you and then when you show him, he will be speechless.' she kissed Harry again and started dishing up her own breakfast.

When they finished they went outside to check all the arrangements, making sure everything was set. Charlie and Katie walked down to meet them, smiling sheepishly at Harry and Ginny.

Harry walked over to Charlie and put a hand on his shoulder. 'Don't worry about it Charlie, you deserve to be happy. Now let's go finish checking everything, we've got the caterers, bar staff and waiters turning up soon to set all that up.' Charlie nodded and kissed Katie and walked off with Harry.

'You've made him very happy Katie, I can't thank you enough.' Ginny said smiling at the young woman.

'He makes me happy as well, Ginny, I can't tell how happy I am. I love Charlie so much, and want to be with him always.' she looked a bit wary as she looked at Ginny. 'You don't mind me being here all the time do you? Charlie told me about some of the things you've gone through, and if you want to be alone, I will understand.'

Ginny looked sadly at Katie, she noticed Harry watching her with a worried expression. 'No Katie, I like having you here, really, and I'm glad we've become friends. And yeah, we've gone through a lot, but we're getting through it with Charlie's help, he's been absolutely wonderful through all of it, and Harry and I just want him to be happy and you do that for him. So you are welcome to stay as long as you like.' Ginny hugged Katie letting her know that she meant it.

Charlie noticed Harry's expression as he watched Ginny. 'Everything alright Harry, you look worried.'

Harry looked to Charlie. 'Yeah, Ginny just got sad for a moment and I said whenever she felt sad I will go to her, but she seems fine now, so let's get finished.' he slapped Charlie on the back and went and started setting up all the tables and chairs, putting them all around the place.

Everything was set and the four of them went back in to get showered and change, everyone will be arriving very soon. Harry and Ginny came down stairs first and saw Kreacher was talking to Liam, John and Patrick. He headed out to greet them when Katie walked up to them as well.

Charlie and Ginny stood together watching the band set up and Harry getting his guitars on stands ready for later. The food was all prepared and the bar set up. Harry and Charlie had talked and decided to go speak with the bar staff.

'Just wanted you to know, that under no circumstance can you give me or Harry any alcohol, we'll stick with juice or butterbeer but that's it,' they all nodded looking curious as the two men walked away.

'Thanks Charlie, I didn't want to have to worry about that in case I went to get a butterbeer.' Harry took a deep breath, he had been able to smell the Firewhiskey and he felt himself wanting it. 'That was hard, I could smell it.' Harry was taking very deep breaths trying to control himself.

'You'll do alright Harry, if you think you're weakening, come find me or Ginny, and we'll help you. Stay strong, you can do this.' Charlie said with his hand on Harry's shoulder.

'Thanks Charlie, I really didn't think it was going to be that hard, I'm going to make sure I don't need to go over there if I can help it.' Harry noticed people started to arrive. 'We have guests.' he smiled at Charlie and walked over to meet his guests with Ginny by his side.

As everyone started to arrive, the Phoenix Flames had started playing. Friends and family were all sitting or standing around talking with each other. Harry was sitting at a table with Charlie, George, Angelina and of course with Ginny, when he saw Bill and Fleur arrive. He flinched when he saw Fleur's protruding stomach. Ginny sensed Harry and looked at him, he was looking over near the house. When she looked over she saw Fleur and grabbed Harry's hand.

Charlie had seen what Ginny and Harry was looking at and their faces. He leaned over to them. 'Are you two going to be able to handle this?' he looked at them feeling very worried.

Harry and Ginny both turned back to Charlie, Harry put his arm around Ginny taking a deep breath. 'We'll be fine Charlie,' he looked back at Ginny, 'Won't we?' he sent all his feelings of love and caring to Ginny.'

'Yeah, we'll be fine,' Ginny said sending hers back to Harry.

'Alright if you're sure, because their coming this way.' he noticed that Harry's arm tightened around Ginny.

'Harry, Ginny,' Bill said to them.

Harry took a deep breath and stood up. 'Hi Bill, Fleur, I'm glad you could make it.'

Bill could see Harry was taking deep breaths and Ginny never let go of his hand.

'Listen, if this is too hard for you, we can go, we understand.' Bill said looking at Charlie with raised eyebrows. Charlie shrugged.

'No Bill, we want you both to stay, please.' Ginny said standing up and hugging Bill. Harry kept feeling Ginny's feelings to make sure she was alright.

'Are you sure sis, I don't want this to upset you.'

'I'll be fine Bill, really,' Ginny took a deep breath and turned to Fleur who had stayed slightly back and behind Bill. 'Fleur, it's alright.' Ginny gave her a small smile then Fleur slowly moved forward to stand next to Bill instead of behind him.

'Thank you Ginny, Harry, but only if you're sure.' she said watching Harry and Ginny carefully.

'We're sure,' Harry said pulling Ginny back into his arms and holding her tight.

'Alright, we'll go and see mum and dad and maybe talk to you again soon.' Bill shook Harry's hand and hugged his sister before him and Fleur walked off to join Bill's parents.

Harry turned to Ginny. 'Are you alright?' he could see tears in her eyes but he felt her calming down.

'Yeah, I'm alright Harry. It was hard but I'm okay now.' she hugged Harry very tightly then they both sat.

Charlie watched them for a while and they seemed to be handling it okay. They chatted to some of their friends for a while when Harry turned to Ginny.

He leaned in and whispered. 'It's show time,' he kissed her very passionately then stood up and walked onto the stage just as the Phoenix Flames last song finished. Ron and Hermione walked in just as Harry got on stage, they started walking over to where Ginny was sitting when Harry spoke.

'Could I have everyone's attention please,' Harry said and waited till it got quite. 'I've got a little surprise and I would like Charlie come up on stage and join me please.' Harry said looking at Charlie and seeing his surprised face.

He leant over and said something to Ginny, but she shook her head. He got up and walked onto the stage and stood next to Harry.

'What's going on Harry?' Charlie asked.

Harry turned and faced Charlie. 'I just wanted to say thank you Charlie, for everything you have done for me and for Ginny. You have literally given me my life back and I can't thank you enough. So this is something just to say how much we both love you and appreciate what you have done for us. So if you would look towards the house you'll see your thank surprise.'

Charlie turned and watched the house wondering what was going on. Everyone looked towards the house. Slowly the door opened and people started emerging from the house. Charlie's mouth fell open when he recognised all his friends walking down towards the stage. He turned back to Harry, and pulled him into a hug.

'Harry, I don't know what to say, thank you so much.' he hugged him again. 'And I love you both too, he hugged Harry again then went over and hugged Ginny, then turned to his friends as they all joined Charlie hugging and slapping each other's back, and kisses from the woman friends.

Ron and Hermione had walked up to stand right behind Ginny. 'Well those two have gotten very friendly.' said Ron when Ginny turned around. She got up and hugged him but looked at Hermione who grimaced. Ginny pulled them both down in the empty seats.

'I'm so glad you decided to come Ron,' she kept hold of his hand noticing the scowl on his face. Hermione and Ginny noticed the jealous tone Ron had used when he spoke of Harry and Charlie. 'Ron, Charlie helped us through some dark and serious problems, Harry just wanted to say thank you.' he didn't say anything but Hermione shrugged behind his back.

Harry had been speaking to the band and never noticed Ron and Hermione had turned up. He turned back to the crowd and looked at Ginny and saw them sitting there and noticed that Ron didn't look happy at all, but Hermione gave him a smile.

Harry took a deep breath, 'Hi everyone, I'd like to sing a song for my beautiful wife.' he looked towards her as he picked up his guitar, he and the band started playing.

Charlie turned to his friends. 'Watch this,' he said smiling and turning to watch Harry.

Harry started singing to Ginny, and he never took his eyes off Ginny's face the whole time as he sang. As the song finished he went down off the staged and pulled her into his arms and kissed her very passionately, while everyone applauded and whistled.

Harry leaned in and whispered to Ginny. 'Can you tell Liam to just play something for now I need to speak with Ron.' she nodded and watched walk off the stage, and he went cautiously over to Ron. 'Ron, Hermione, I'm glad you decided to come.' Harry said watching Ron very carefully while he waited.

Hermione looked from Harry to Ron. She held Ron's hand harder, letting him know it was alright.

Ron looked up at Harry and stood up. 'I'm glad I came to,' he gave Harry a small smile and Harry relaxed.

'You're going to hang around for a while aren't you, I've got to go do a couple of songs but then I'll be back down.'

'Sure Harry, go, we'll be here when you're finished.' Ron said, Harry nodded smiling and went back up on stage and waited till the Phoenix Flames finished playing.

'Alright,' he said when they finished. 'You ready to get this party started.' everyone cheered. Harry picked up his electric guitar and started playing, then started singing.

Charlie's friends all stood there staring at Harry and Charlie laughed.

When Harry finished his song and the music ended. 'At least this time I didn't get grabbed,' he said and every laughed, they all knew what had happened at the benefit.

'What's he's talking about Charlie?' asked his friend Liam.

Why Harry had started on another song Charlie explained. 'Harry put on a benefit show to raise money to help victims children's finish their education. Harry was doing that song and when it finished a girl jumped up on stage and started kissing him, Harry looked absolutely shocked until a couple of aurors pulled her off of him'. All his friends laughed when Ginny spoke.

'Yes and I wasn't too thrilled about it myself.' Ginny said smiling at Charlie and his friends.

'Everyone, this is my little sister Ginny, I'll let them introduce themselves to you later Gin, there's too many of them for me to go through them all.' he looked serious at Ginny, 'Are you doing okay Gin, I mean really?'

'Yeah Charlie, we're fine, I'm not too sure about Ron though, he walked in just as Harry made his announcement for you and he got a little jealous of seeing you and Harry together.'

'I'll talk to him later, let him settle down for a bit. Harry seems fine though, what's he feeling right now Gin.'

Ginny closed her eyes and smiled. 'He's happy Charlie, really happy, well I'm going to go sit back down.' she kissed him and walked back to her table to talk with Hermione and Ron

'What were you talking about just now about Harry's feelings?'

'Ginny and Harry could feel each other's feelings, it started before they got married and it's just gotten stronger since.'

'That is one strong bond they have, and very rare.' Liam said staring at Harry then back to Ginny.

'Harry's very powerful, you might notice later if he doesn't think about things and just does them.'

'What do you mean, Charlie.' one of his female friends asked.

'Well since he was thirteen he's been able to cast a patronus and fight off a hundred dementors at one time, now he does everything including a patronus non-verbally and wandless. He never uses a wand anymore for anything.' he saw the stunned looks on all their faces as they turned and looked back at Harry on stage. 'I'll get you to meet him properly as soon as he's finished up there.'

The song finished and Harry spoke. 'We're going to take a break now, why don't everyone get yourselves something to eat, there's plenty of food.' he turned back to his friends. 'Come on you lot, get yourselves something to eat as well.' he walked off the stage and over to Ginny, picking her up and kissing her fiercely.

'Don't tell me you two are still at it all the time,' Ron said.

'Yep, and I don't plan on stopping,' Ginny said and kissed Harry again. When they finished, 'Hey look over at Charlie for a minute you lot.'

They all watched as Katie walked up behind Charlie and touched his shoulder. He turned and pulled her into his arms kissing her very passionately and for a very long time.

'When did that start?' George asked, looking at his brother.

'A while ago, they look happy don't they.' Harry said smiling at the two of them, then turned back to the table, 'Ron do you want to take a walk with me?' Ron nodded, gave Hermione and kiss and turned to Harry. Harry looked back at Ginny. 'I won't be long, if you need me, send me your feelings.' he kissed her and the two men walked off together towards the water.

'You don't have to say anything Harry, I know, we've been friends for a long time remember, I do know you.' Ron smiled at Harry with a genuine smile.

'I know you do Ron, longer than anyone, I'm still sorry though, what I said to you was below the belt and harsh, and none of it was true, you know that don't you. Not one word was true.' Harry said watching Ron and waiting.

'I do Harry, I really do, Hermione told me about all those weeks in the tent and I know nothing happened, I was angry but I'm okay now, and I'm glad you're feeling better.

'I'm doing okay, I still have some bad days, but with Ginny and Charlie's help I'm doing okay.'

'Yeah, you seem to have gotten very chummy with Charlie, what's with that.'

Harry heard Ron's tone, 'He's done a lot to help me Ron, if he didn't I wouldn't be alive right now, I know it and he knew it too. He got me back on track and helped me put my life back into perspective. And I'm very grateful for that Ron. Your brother is a wonderful man and a good friend, but you've been my best friend for so many years and you've stuck by me, I'll never forget that, ever.'

Ron stood there taking in everything Harry said then he hugged him very tightly. 'Thanks mate, that's means a lot.' he pulled away from Harry. 'Come on, let's get back to our wives.' he went to start walking but Harry put a hand on his shoulder.

'Are we alright Ron, really alright?' Harry asked with tears starting to come into his eyes.

'Yeah Harry, we are, we're mates, always have been and always will be, now come on.' he started to walk off with Harry back to their wives, 'Even if you can be a git sometimes'

Harry laughed loudly and Ginny smiled at him. When they reached the table Ron sat down but before Harry could Charlie called him.

'Hey Harry, come over here a minute will you?' Charlie said smiling towards his brother-in-law.

Harry leant down to Ginny, 'I'll be back,' he kissed her very hungrily, then got up and walked over to Charlie.

'Harry, as you already know, these are my friends, I wanted you to meet them properly.' Charlie pointed to each one and said their names and Harry shook their hands.

'It's great to meet you all, and I'm all glad you could make it.' Harry said smiling at everyone.

'We wouldn't have missed seeing Charlie's face when you sprung this on him, he's a very hard man to surprise.' said Liam looking at Harry realising how young he really was, 'And if I might say Harry, your voice is great, that's was what caused me to be surprised and also I'm also surprised at how young you are. I've heard like everyone else what you've done, but I admit I kept seeing someone older.'

'Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it, and as for what I've done, well I started when I was 11, so I've had a lot of practice. Look let me get a table and chairs set up for you.' Harry waved his hand and a table and heaps of chairs flew towards them and set themselves down. Harry noticed they were all watching him, some with awed faces. 'Sorry, I kept forgetting I don't use a wand anymore, I know it's not something most people see a lot of, wandless magic.'

'You could say that again, I thought I was going to have a heart attack.' said one of Charlie's friends, and they all laughed.

'We'll let you get back to Ginny, and I wanted to thank you again Harry.' Charlie pulled Harry into a hug again and nodded.

'Anything for you Charlie, now all of you, go, get something to eat and enjoy yourselves.' Harry said walking off to join his wife. He sat down and everyone started talking, Ron and Harry were chatting away renewing his friendship with Ron, when the band started playing.

'If all of you don't mind I'm going to dance with my wife.' Harry said and picked Ginny up in his arms then lowered her to the ground, keeping his arms around her and pulling her tight against him. 'I love you Mrs. Potter.' he leaned down and kissed her very passionately.

'And I love you Mr. Potter, and she pulled him back and kissed him passionately but she didn't stop, they kissed for the longest time and came away panting and knew what each other wanted. 'Do you think anyone will notice if we disappear for a while.' Ginny said smiling up at Harry.

'After you kissing me like that, everyone will notice, but I don't care.' Harry picked her up keeping his eyes on Ginny and walked towards the house. Everyone parted for them not saying a word as they all saw the look on both their faces.

Their going to be alright, thought Charlie. The whole family were healthy and happy, as for himself, he had never been so happy in his life. Everyone now can start to live and have the lives they all deserved.

The end:

I used a lot of music as inspiration when writing this story, from Ronan Keating, Brian Adams, Nickleback, Cold Chisel, John Farnham, John Barrowman, Bon jovi, John Denver, Stevie Ray Vaughn, from ballads to rock to blues. I was originally going to put the words of the songs I was thinking of at the time, like during the wedding, but I figured the readers could think of their own songs to use.

With the drinking, I have never seen or heard what an alcoholic goes through when they dry out, so I couldn't really go into details.

This story has three parts to it, this is part one. It follows Harry through his first ten or so years. I will post the second story, not sure when. But if you wish to finish here you can, if you want to continue then after part two you will need to read part three. I'm still editing part two at the moment, so I'm not sure when I will get that posted. Thanks to everyone who reads.


End file.
